


When the Stars Fall

by halogazer



Series: The Sun, the Stars, and the Moon [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Coma, Drama, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Hurt, Original Character(s), Politics, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 49
Words: 318,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halogazer/pseuds/halogazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is After Colony 198. The Gundams have been destroyed following the war with Mariemaia Khushrenada. Lista Di Nevella, Defense Secretary of the Colonies, and the Gundam pilots find themselves wrapped up in a war begun by a jilted politician who is hellbent on destroying each of their lives. Lista becomes his first target, and Quatre is presented with a heart-wrenching decision to keep Lista safe that will rock the balance of their lives, all while the Gundam pilots and their allies are once more called to arms to keep the Colonies safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains original characters and sexual content. Reader discretion is advised. This is the second story in a trilogy. The first and third stories are currently in production.

**Chapter One**

Lista Di Nevella strode sluggishly through the front door of Quatre’s estate, her fingers hardly able to grip the handles of her briefcase. Either it was full of papers or she was far too tired to keep it from weighing her arm down.

 

She barely heard one of the maids amiably greet her and relieve her of the heavy briefcase. Her arm cried out in gratitude, and she rolled her shoulder as she made her way up the grand staircase. She fought back a yawn, her fingers fumbling with the buttons on her uniform jacket. She released a heavy sigh of relief as the stiffness from her uniform faded away with every plastic button, revealing the white tank top underneath.

 

She pulled the pin holding her hair up, allowing it to cascade freely down her back in an ebony tumble as she walked through her open bedroom door. Her eyes widened, noticing quickly the flickering flames of vanilla-scented candles scattered about the room. The red-orange glow played upon the face of a familiar male figure sitting at the edge of her bed in patience, a bouquet of flowers rested carefully in his hands. His blonde hair seemed like gold against the strewn light, his blue eyes glittering in the darkness.

 

Lista took several steps forward as if pleasantly mesmerized. “Quatre?”

 

The former pilot of Sandrock stood from the bed and quickly closed the distance between them, handing her the bundle of flora in his arms. “Welcome home, love. How was your day?” He leaned in and pressed his lips against her cheek before pulling away, smile spread cheek to cheek.

 

Lista gazed down at the flowers in her hands: pink calla lilies, one of her very favorites. “Busy. Tiring. But better now that I’m here.” She lifted the bouquet to her nose, taking in their sweet aroma. “They’re beautiful, Quatre. Thank you.” She studied the ambience of the room. The candles were the first obvious change, but as her eyes skimmed across the room, she noticed the chilled wine on the nightstand and the calla lily petals, both pink and white, scattered on her neatly made bed. “What is the occasion for all of this?”

 

“Do I need a specific reason to dote upon you?” Quatre asked, brushing the back of his knuckles against her cheek. He didn’t give her a chance to respond. “I figured you would need some relaxation after such a taxing day.” He took the flowers from her arms and laid them carefully on one of her red-oak dressers. “Come and sit down. I’ll get you a glass of wine. Tell me about your day.” He took one of her hands and guided her to the bed, his teal eyes never leaving her emerald ones.

 

Lista smiled and sat down while Quatre poured her a glass of red wine. “My day was cluttered with meetings with my top military leaders. Same as always. Some of them have been lobbying for the reconstruction of mobile suits for the sake of ‘protection’” – she made air quotes with her fingers – “but I’m not hearing it. I pushed hard to have all suits destroyed as a sign of good faith towards Earth. Some of them just won’t let it go.”

 

Quatre handed her the glass of wine and poured himself one before sitting down next to her. His weight on the bed caused her body to sink against his, much to her contentment. “There is always competition among humans, sweetheart. They should be looking toward making the colonists’ lives safer in every way, and as the Colonies’ secretary of defense, it’s your call in the end.”

 

Lista tapped her glass against his in a single clink before taking a small sip. “Maybe you should tell them that. I don’t think they’d like it so much if they heard it from me.”

 

Quatre’s smile faded and he pulled the glass away from his mouth before taking a full drink himself, the wine tasting sweet against his lips. “Why would you say that? Has there been a problem?”

 

Lista lowered her head and circled the rim of her glass with her finger. “Well, no, not exactly.” She sighed deeply and shook her head. “I have been in this position for a year, and I still feel as if they think I’m too young for this job. Sometimes I wonder if they still think I’m some kind of child.”

 

“You are no child,” Quatre added sternly. He grabbed her free hand with his, giving it a comforting squeeze that seemed to draw her attention to him. “You are a wondrous woman capable of many things. I have seen you accomplish a great deal since I have known you. They would not have asked you to take the position if they did not think you capable of the responsibility.”

 

Lista shook her head. “Maybe they overestimated me.”

 

“Perhaps you are underestimating yourself,” Quatre suggested gently. He took the glass from her hands and put both his and hers back on the nightstand. He quickly grabbed both of her hands, pulling them up to his mouth so he could brush his lips against them. “You undermine yourself far too much. They did not select you so lightly. They took note of your leadership skills, as well as your personal strengths. You are a strong, kind, and passionate woman who wants nothing but the happiness of others. They admired the characteristics you embody, and you more than proved your worth during the wars. Never forget that.”

 

Her eyes glazing over against the candles’ flames, sighing. “I don’t know. Maybe I’m just not supposed to have this job.”

 

Quatre couldn’t help but chuckle and cup her face in his smooth palms. His hands bore no calluses, no flaws whatsoever. “Sweetheart, stop trying to make yourself seem unworthy. You are doing a poor job of doing so, not to mention I am the last person who would ever think such negativity towards you,” he pointed out. His smile spiraled through her, warming the pit of her stomach. “It is a moot point to convince the man who loves you that you are incapable of greatness.”

 

Lista could not control the smile that surfaced on her pink lips, nor the cherry blush overcoming her cheeks. “Thank you, Quatre. I guess I can’t argue my worth with you.”

 

The former pilot shook his head and leaned in, pressing his slightly open mouth against the corner of her smile. “No, certainly not. My decision on your worth is final. You are priceless. I feel like a king with the most bountiful treasure in the world, and even that description fails in comparison to how I feel for you.”

 

Lista’s face fell and she rested her forehead against his chest, listening to the steady thumping of his heart. “Sometimes I wonder where you get those kind of ideas about me.”

 

“It is not hard when it is the truth,” Quatre replied with a smile as he released her hands to wrap his arms around her back. He sighed against her, relishing in the feel of her body heat radiating against him. “I have come to surrender to the words of my heart when it comes to you, sweetheart. I thought you knew that by now.”

 

Lista’s gentle laughter rang in his ears, calming his worries for her and causing his smile to widen in contentment.

 

She pulled away from him, lifting her head to gaze into his star-dusted eyes. “You are too sweet for your own good, Quatre.” She rubbed her hands against his chest, her face heating up as the possibilities swarmed her mind. She knew where this would eventually lead.

 

Her theory was confirmed with the heat of his gentle kiss, such pliable skin touching against hers in a way that meant to spark electricity through her blood. And it did just that. She moaned into his mouth against her will, falling against his chest and deepening their kiss. She shifted her body against his without breaking their contact, boldly crawling over his body until her legs were draped on either side of his hips. Her hands trailed up his chest, grazed the sensitive flesh of his neck, and cradled his jaw with her fingers.

 

Quatre leaned away from her, sensing the constriction in her chest from the ongoing lip-lock. Lista gasped for air and rubbed her nose against his, sighing contently. “I don’t mind coming home if this is what I can look forward to.”

 

“You can have whatever it is you wish,” Quatre rasped, his throat suddenly dry. “All you have to do is ask, and I’ll do everything in my power to give it to you.”

 

“I know that,” she whispered, her fingers stretching up to play with the back of his hair. “You already do.” The scent of vanilla from the candles wafted around them again. Her attention perked to the ambience of the room once more. It was quite fitting that the atmosphere was swathed with flower petals and carefully lit candles. She looked to him, a glint in her eye and a curious brow raised. “Was this planned?”

 

Quatre smiled and chuckled softly. “All I planned was for a romantic evening with you. The specifics were left to the imagination.”

 

Lista giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close enough to taste his sweet breath, slightly hinting the red wine he’d been sipping. “That’s pretty dangerous for you. The both of us have quite a creative imagination.”

 

“And a passionate one at that,” Quatre added with an unfamiliar twinkle in his eyes. “It is not so difficult to let my mind wander during the day when I am away from you. It is such a trying task to begin with. I have to resort to my imagination to get me through.”

 

Lista let one of her hands trail away from the back of his head, gently tracing a circle over his heart. “I know what that’s like. I hate that we’re away from each other for so long. I don’t know how I manage to stay sane.”

 

Quatre was sifting his fingers through the silken locks of her hair as she spoke, his attention cemented on her as if nothing else existed around them. “It is the lives we lead. We have always been in the limelight, much to our annoyance, I suppose. It is our duty.”

 

Lista nodded numbly in agreement. That was one of the things that had grown tiresome for her. She had grown up in a militaristic family with a pacifist belief embedded into her education. Becoming an officer in ESUN at sixteen, not to mention becoming the Secretary of Defense upon the Barton Foundation’s fall, were all great honors to her family.

 

But she wanted more than that. Sometimes she craved a normal life, one that was not dictated with military and politics. She wanted a life filled with love, children, Quatre. But she felt her duties to the Colonies were a hindrance.

 

“Sweetheart? Are you all right?” Quatre’s gentle voice cracked through her thought process, causing her to jerk back into reality and stare into his eyes. “You were quiet for a moment. What were you thinking about that had you so concentrative?”

 

Lista sighed deeply and shook her head. “Nothing. Nothing at all.”

 

Quatre could sense she was lying but did not press the matter in favor of returning to their prior intimate embrace. “If you say so, love. Would you like your wine? It will help lull you into a restful sleep tonight.”

 

Lista shook her head, breaking eye contact with him in order to gaze down at a random point of the wall behind him. “No, that’s okay. I don’t need any more. Staying here like this with you is relaxing enough. I don’t want to waste any time with you. It’s precious enough as it is, what with your duties to the Winner Corporation and mine to the Colonies.”

 

Quatre’s face fell, the sadness obvious in her voice. “I wish there were something more I could do. I don’t like to see you so sad.”

 

Lista shook her head and stroked her hand against his face. He took it and pressed his mouth against the middle of her palm. “It could be worse. I know that. I just…miss you all day.”

 

His fingers were in her hair, fanning out the soft locks through his fingers. “I miss you, too. Perhaps we can go away together soon. We haven’t had a proper trip, just you and I. Even if it’s just for a few days. I would love nothing more than to whisk you away, wherever you wish.”

 

Lista laughed and knocked him onto his back, settling her full weight upon him. “Oh, Quatre, I would love that.” She pressed her mouth against his in a thankful kiss. “Just when I think I’m complete, you turn around and do something to prove me wrong.”

 

Quatre wrapped his arms around her lower back, silently savoring the sensation of her clothed curves pressing against his. “I’ll be complete so long as you’re by my side, love. As long as you’re happy, I’m happy.”

 

Lista giggled and shook her head. “You’re far too sweet. Keep it up and you’ll have me swooning like a little girl.”

 

Quatre pushed her hair behind her shoulders, keeping them away from her eyes so he could gaze into their green, bottomless depths. “Well, I suppose I will have to put forth greater effort.”

 

The pit of Lista’s stomach fluttered with butterflies as Quatre gently turned her around, placing her on the soft mattress beneath him. He drew a path along the line from her ear to her chin with his finger, and then retraced his steps with his mouth. Lista craned her head to the side, her fingers digging into the soft bed of his golden hair.

 

“I have never felt as blessed as I do now,” Quatre whispered against her flesh. “I love you, Lista. I do not know how I lived my life before you were in it.”

 

Lista smiled against him and wriggled under him teasingly before wrapping one of her legs around his. “And I wonder if you’ll ever _not_ have a compliment for me. Your well has to be going dry of them by now.”

 

He chuckled and shook his head, leaning back to capture her flame-emblazoned eyes in his own. “Do not expect such an absurdity to occur, sweetheart. You deserve every single compliment I give you.”

 

Lista lifted her head and placed a fair, gentle kiss on his mouth in thanks. Her jacket was loose on her shoulders, baring them to him in her new position beneath him. She enjoyed the fact his body was blanketed over hers, his body heat swarming around her in a way that seemed to lull her into an impassioned glaze.

 

“Are you tired?” Quatre’s soft voice broke through the silence, jarring her from her stupor. He folded a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

 

“No,” she yawned. Her eyes were drooping against her will, instantly refuting her answer.

 

Quatre chuckled at her and shook his head. “Somehow I am not so convinced. Perhaps it would be best to get some sleep. You have certainly earned it, love.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss against the center of her forehead. “I suppose the wine is taking its toll on you quicker than I’d hoped.”

 

Lista’s brow curved in curiosity, a smile stretching across her face. “And what do you mean by _that_?” Her grin was wily, knowing, and almost wicked.

 

Quatre swallowed the growing lump in his throat, only for it to resurface just as quick. “I did not mean anything significant, of course. I merely meant that I was hoping to enjoy more of your company before going to sleep. But I see it’s been far too long a day for you.”

 

Lista shook her head, her grin widening. “I know what you meant, Mr. Winner.” Her giggle was playful. “I think I can manage to stay awake long enough to enjoy your… _company_.”

 

“You’re certainly enticing, sweetheart,” Quatre said, cupping her chin with his thumb and forefinger. “I was hoping I would be the one to seduce you tonight, but I suppose such roles are reversed.”

 

Lista slowly dragged her tongue against her lips, moistening them with care in order to further tempt the former pilot hovering above her. “Aren’t they always?”

 

He chuckled. “Perhaps I should start furthering my efforts,” Quatre replied with a contented smile, his mind reeling with provocative images that used to make him blush like a schoolboy. Of course, he’d be lying if sometimes they still didn’t, but it was for a different reason entirely. He’d stepped full force from boyhood to manhood the moment he realized this woman held his heart within her unrelenting grasp.

 

“Perhaps you should,” Lista spoke up coaxingly after several seconds of silence.

 

No sooner did the words leave her mouth was she sent spiraling to another world with Quatre’s passionate kiss. She sighed against his supple, moist lips, eager to taste him, to feel him filling her, completing her like he always did. She felt whole, revitalized after a single round of lovemaking. He was the only one who could make her feel this way. He was the only one she _wanted_ to make her feel this way, to feel pleasure from another world, to see faraway stars in her eyes when she came, calling out his name in gratitude.

 

She shrugged out of her uniform jacket while deepening their kiss, her tongue boldly entering his mouth to taste him. Quatre’s hands intrepidly molded against her sides, dragging the bottom of her tank top up her torso. One of his hands stayed behind to relish in the feel of her satiny skin, circling his finger around her bare bellybutton. She moaned into his mouth before breaking away, gasping for a much-needed drink of air.

 

Quatre took that opportunity to pull her tank top over her head with swift care, leaving her in her lacy rose-pink bra. Lista reached forward, fingering the button on his khaki slacks. She bit on her bottom lip and unbuttoned him, quickly taking his zipper and pulling it down. He groaned deep in his throat at the relief it gave him, his appreciative smile warming her to the core.

 

He pulled away just long enough to unbutton his red dress shirt, shrugging it from his shoulders and tossing it on the floor next to their bed. He slid his thumbs under the top of his undone slacks, pulling them down his hips until the only boundary of fabric left on him was his navy blue boxers.

 

Lista followed suit, swiftly but calmly wriggling out of her dress pants, carelessly flinging the article to the side with the rest of their discarded clothing. And just as quick as she’d shed half of her clothing, she pressed her hands against either side of his face, pulling him down upon her in another soul-soaring kiss that was amplified by their touching of flesh. The contact ignited a burning flame in both their stomachs, testing their own control, testing just how long foreplay would continue before Quatre would eventually take her, fill her wholly with his being.

 

His control waned as his groan reverberated into her mouth. His palms gingerly caressed the soft fabric covering her breasts, candidly stroking and rolling her nipples in the center of his palms. Every caress was different than the last, like he was touching her for the very first time all over again.

 

He was throbbing under his boxers, valiantly trying to fight it off in favor of giving Lista the full adoration she deserved. But she beamed impatience, her hungry kiss nearly blinding him to the fact her hands were gliding down the center of his stomach, reaching dangerously close to the apex of his legs.

 

He snapped a hand over her wrist, stopping her in fear of what his own control entailed. She immediately broke off the kiss, shooting him a questioning stare as to why he stopped her. But he said nothing—at least nothing out loud. Instead, he rested his hands on the front snap of her bra, silently thanking the easy alternative to removing the sometimes tricky undergarment. He licked his lips almost hungrily as the bra snapped free, releasing her perfectly-sized breasts to him.

 

Her nipples were hard and achy from the sexual tension coursing through every inch of her body, stretching to the tips of her fingers and toes. She badly wanted his hands on her, no boundaries to stop either of them. She got her wish, as he rested his palms on her breasts, stroking and molding over her as if they were cast from a mold of his hands. She arched her back into his caresses, biting her bottom lip to keep from moaning too loud.

 

The once timid pilot of Sandrock murmured another profound “I love you” before bending down to capture a nipple in his mouth. He suckled gently, teasingly, until her moaning became coherent and the syllables that made his name finally came together. Her sweet voice softly calling his name was like music filling his ears, music he wanted to continue playing for as long as possible.

 

“Please don’t stop,” she begged in a broken mumble. She closed her eyes and let her senses take over, listening to the sound of his quickening breath, concentrating on the growing expertise of his hands over her breasts. To answer her plea, his tongue lapped over her nipple again, tenderly nibbling her, riling another long moan from between her lips.

 

And then his hands rested on her hips, sliding his fingers under the strings of her underwear while trailing his mouth up to her collarbone, gently suckling the sensitive flesh there. He wriggled the undergarments down her well-tanned legs, lightly skimming his fingers against her silken skin. Lista lifted one leg, then the other, to help him remove the final garment masking her alluring body.

 

Quatre drew in a deep breath. Lista’s natural form never disappointed him. Every time was like a journey into unfamiliar territory. His memory of her never did her justice, a good incentive that he make love to her often to keep her fresh in his thoughts, the smooth feel of her skin, the taste of her kiss, the smell of her arousal. His erection responded as his eyes scoped her several times, Lista’s face flushed from the overwhelming passion swimming around them, the knowledge that he was taking in her nakedness.

 

Lista tried again to remove his last line of clothed defense. This time, he made no move to stop her. He worked around her hands, his sleek, responsive erection springing out of his boxers as soon as the article of clothing cleared his hips. Lista swallowed, her overactive imagination swarming with thoughts of their previous encounters, how Quatre had taken her ever-so lovingly and assured she reach her completion before he did, how he stretched and filled her with perfection.

 

Oh, how she wanted to feel that again. Her patience was all but nonexistent now. But she tried to take her time as she finished removing the article of clothing from Quatre’s body. As soon as she ridded him of it, he immediately blanketed his nakedness against hers, pressing a soft, quick kiss on her lips. A chill shook her spine as his hands found her hair, raking her bangs from her closed eyes and reached to massage her scalp. She found it hard to ignore the fact his erection was pressed so firmly against the curve of her inner thigh, dangerously close to her aching, wet center.

 

And just as soon as the thought exited her mind, Quatre’s fingers were absent from her hair and reappeared in between her legs, testing her readiness. He was silently exuberant that she was hot and wet; he didn’t think he could wait much longer to join their bodies as one.

 

He grazed his fingers against her, groaning to himself as several droplets of her arousal trickled down his digits. He kissed a string of kisses along her neck as he carefully spread her legs, resting himself between them like a hand fit a glove. He gazed down upon her, their eyes connecting, as he slowly moved forward, sliding into her wet heat. Her body responded almost instantly; she arched herself into his first thrust, a satisfactory groan escaping from her throat.

 

He thrust twice, three times, before leaning down to capture her lips in his as if trying to sate his hunger lest it take him over wildly. She kissed back, meeting his thrusts with ones of her own. Her hands grasped the petal-covered sheets beneath them, using them as her anchor as he rode her steadily, his length reaching into the very pit of her soul with every passionate thrust. She moaned loudly into his kiss, unable to keep her voice low. Carnal desires unfurled within her like a fist in her stomach, and she broke the kiss to call out his name in the darkness.

 

Quatre relished in the sound of her fervor-laced voice calling his name, spurring him into a faster pace as he moved within her. He closed his eyes and gripped her hips, silently asking for her to wrap her legs around him. And she did, locking them tight around his lower back, bringing them closer together. Their flesh had since become sticky with perspiration, their bodies rubbing against one another with every ravenous thrust, each one deeper and desperate than the last.

 

Lista called his name again, this time louder and with no reservations of who heard. The only other occupants in the house were the servants, and she no longer cared about what they thought or what they heard going on in the privacy of their bedroom. Quatre gave no care, either, as he arched himself into her with speed that would rival the wind in a storm, his long, heavy grunts echoing against the walls.

 

She watched the expressions on his face, the way his eyes lidded with desire, the way his mouth hung open and breathed heavy, moaning, groaning, grunting her name as if claiming possession over her. He maintained a quick rhythm over her, pumping himself into her as if tomorrow would not come. He swore to himself that he would spiral them both into a world that did not exist to anyone other than themselves, a world of intense bliss reserved only for the two of them.

 

He watched her fingers quickly uncurl from the bedding, reaching up to shakily stroke the dripping bangs from his eyes. She cupped his cheek for several seconds before tying both her arms around his neck, closing the empty space between them. Her breathing was erratic, her moans accompanying every one of his thrusts. She was getting close.

 

“Quatre,” Lista breathed, her eyes boring into his. She licked her lips before leaning up to kiss him, eager to taste him again. He collapsed against her body, not faltering his thrusts but impatient to feel her nakedness against him, to feel her hardened nipples rubbing against his own.

 

“I know, love,” he brokenly groaned against her mouth. “I will get you there.”

 

Lista bit her bottom lip, feeling a cry barrel up her throat. It came out as a squeal of delight, his promise echoing in her ears against the sound of his quickened heartbeat, his breathing erratic as it heated her neck. She buried her face under his chin, pressing open-mouthed kisses there in hopes to push him to the edge. Just as she craved her release, she craved his. She wanted to feel him let go inside of her, become even more a part of her than before.

 

Her muscles began to clench around him. Her hands slid from his neck and clutched his back, her fingers nearly digging into his flesh. Quatre thrust again, causing her to cry out against him. She jerked away, craning her neck as she felt herself pulse.

 

The Sandrock pilot wrapped one of his arms around her back, keeping her still against him as he drove into her. She dug her fingers into his back and hid her face in the crook of his neck just as he thrust two more times, throwing her over the edge. The joy was overwhelming, causing her body to tremble violently as she came around him. She screamed his name against his body, convulsing in bliss.

 

Quatre cried out her name in gratitude after three more plunges inside her, his own release following right after. He jerked and held her fast against him, gently easing her back to the mattress, both coming down from their climaxes together as one, just as Quatre hoped it would be. He slowly pulled himself from her depths, rolling on his back and pulling her along with him, wanting to keep her close.

 

They lay in silence, Quatre raking his fingers through her dampened hair while rubbing his palm along her back, coaxing her to breathe steadily. She moaned contently against him, dragging her hand back and forth on his chest.

 

“You lied to me, mister,” Lista finally murmured in the silence. She kept her head settled on his chest, her hand continuing its ministrations.

 

He moved his head to look upon her disheveled form, enjoying the way her untidy hair played about her flushed face. “How so, love? I don’t quite understand what you mean.”

 

Her giggle resonated in the room. “You told me you didn’t have any of this planned, but I definitely don’t believe you now.”

 

Quatre chuckled and pressed his lips against her temple before answering. “I suppose you’ve caught me. I was planning on making love to you like this, but again, I was not sure if you would be fit for it after such a trying day.”

 

Lista lifted her head from his chest, gazing tiredly at him with a weak smile. “You must not know me very well, then. I am always fit for… _that_. Sometimes I think I could live on you.”

 

“If only that were true,” Quatre sighed, squeezing her against him. “If such were the case, I would have no reservations in not allowing you out of this bed.”

 

“That sounds tempting,” she mumbled back, wriggling her naked body against his, seeking comfort through his body heat. “I wouldn’t mind that in the least, if you and I weren’t such important figures. You have your family’s business to run, and, well, I have the Colonies to run.”

 

Quatre drew in a breath through his nose, taking in the scent of the aftermath of their passionate lovemaking mixed with the still-lit vanilla candles throughout the room. “Well, I could easily remedy that, sweetheart.”

 

Lista stared a hole through him, knowing immediately what he was suggesting. “Absolutely not. You’re not giving up your family’s company for me. It’s out of the question, and despite what you may think, it would not make me happy. Winner Corporation means a lot to you, and it means a lot to me. End of story.”

 

“I knew you would say that,” Quatre said with a smile. He moaned contently and rested his chin on the top of her head. “You have nothing to fear. I’m not going to do something without consulting with you first. My decisions affect you as they do me.” He pressed a reassuring kiss at her brow. “Now, go to sleep, love.”

 

Lista was already halfway lulled to sleep by the calming heat emanating off his body. Exhaustion pegged her, threatened to take her from reality with every blissful passing second as she lay in Quatre’s protective arms. She answered with a satisfied sigh and nuzzled against his chest, candidly kissing the damp flesh there before finally giving in to her fatigue, both from her hectic day and her passion-filled evening.

 

She wouldn’t have her days end any other way, so long as she was with the man she loved with every fiber of her being.

 

 

 

 

The rising sun beat down on Lista’s face as she came to, exhaustion assaulting her body as soon as she tried moving. She knew she had to get up for work but would have preferred staying in bed with Quatre.

 

She turned on her side, hoping to curl into his body, but found herself alone. She forced her eyes open and pushed herself up against the headboard, surveying the room. The barely-drank wine was gone from the nightstand, the discarded clothing now tossed in the hamper in the corner of the room. The full bouquet of pink calla lilies was now arranged in a fancy glass vase on one of her dressers.

 

Wishing to be near him, she quickly crawled out of bed and grabbed her white plush bathrobe from the back of the bathroom door. She reveled in the feel of the fabric against her skin, especially after such a taxing night with her beloved.

 

She quietly opened the bedroom door, immediately faced with the tantalizing smell of pancakes and bacon wafting around her. With a smile, she walked to the kitchen to investigate, nearly ecstatic to find Quatre at the stove pulling the bacon out of the skillet and resting it on a ceramic plate covered with a two layers of paper towel. She leaned against the doorframe and folded her arms over her chest, watching him prepare two plates—one for her and one for him—with complete adoration. She thought he looked amazingly adorable cooking breakfast in his red flannel pants and gray t-shirt, his hair still unkempt from sleep.

 

“You just never stop, do you?” Lista finally spoke up, her smile apparent in her voice.

 

Quatre spun on his heel as soon as Lista’s melodious voice rang in his ears. A smile beamed across his face. “Oh, Lista, I didn’t know you were awake. How did you sleep?”

 

Lista pushed herself off the frame of the door to walk over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, rubbing the tip of her nose to his. “Wonderful. But then again, I normally do since you’re there next to me.” She looked over his shoulder at the steaming food. “Where’s the cook?”

 

“I gave him the morning off. I wanted to cook breakfast for you myself before you left for work,” Quatre replied with a smile. He went to press his lips against hers, but she pulled away. He looked at her confusedly. “What is it?”

 

“I haven’t brushed my teeth yet,” Lista said with a faint blush.

 

Quatre shook his head and cupped her cheek in his palm, chuckling lightly at her embarrassment. “That’s certainly not going to stop me.” And he proved it to her, pulling her face towards his in an intimate kiss. She rested her hands on his chest, surrendering to his kiss as if Quatre never had to convince her otherwise.

 

“Ahh, what a wonderful way to wake up,” Quatre sighed as he pulled away, smiling contentedly. “Shall we eat now? I want you to have a nice, warm breakfast before going off to work. You need to eat a good meal, and this was yet another excuse to dote upon you.”

 

“As if you don’t do that enough already,” Lista pointed out with a knowing smile as he led her to the island. He pulled out a barstool, helped her sit down, and pushed it in for her. He hurriedly finished preparing a plate with several pancakes and a couple slices of bacon, both drenched with syrup. He put the plate in front of her, along with a napkin, a fork, and a knife. Lista couldn’t help but lick her lips. “This looks great, Quatre. And I’m so hungry.” Her eyes lidded and she smirked slyly. “But I suppose that’s what happens after a night with you.”

 

Quatre couldn’t help the blush overcoming his cheeks. He chuckled lightly and scratched the side of his face with a finger. “Well, I’m happy you approve, love. That’s what I’m here for.” He poured a glass of milk and set it next to her plate, then prepared a plate for himself. “So, tell me what your plans are for today.” He pushed his own stool close to her before sitting down.

 

“Well, I’m expecting someone from Preventer today,” Lista replied before taking a quick bite of pancake. “They come once a week to update me on matters. Lady Une normally sends one of the Gundam pilots since she knows I see them so rarely anymore.” She sighed deeply and rested back against her chair. “I miss them terribly.”

 

Quatre’s face fell. “I know, love. I do, too. Perhaps we will have to arrange a dinner of sorts so we can spend time with one another again. It’s uncalled for to think we should wait for something to happen that would bring us all together again.”

 

Lista nodded, her eyes burning a hole through her overfilled plate. “I hate to think that a war is what’s needed to keep us close. I know we’ve all been doing our own things to keep busy in the peace. I suppose that was fate for all of us since we were all so active during the war. The people looked up to the Gundams for reassurance. It was only natural that the people want all of you to continue to be active in order to maintain the peace we fought for.”

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t realize how important this was to you,” Quatre said softly. He placed his palm over her hand, gripping it comfortingly. “I’ll do what I can to arrange something with all of us. Perhaps Lady Une will give them some time off so we can get together.”

 

Lista picked her fork back up, cut a large bite of pancake, and stuffed it in her mouth, chewing slow so she had time to ponder Quatre’s words.

 

“I will begin making arrangements and try to talk to Lady Une in scheduling a day off for Wufei, Heero, and Trowa. I am sure Duo will be able to free some time up, seeing as he’s practically his own boss. He always said that was one of the perks of being a salvager.” He chuckled and took another bite of his breakfast.

 

Lista only nodded in agreement and quickly finished her breakfast after catching a glimpse of the clock above the sink. She had limited time to prepare for work. She delicately dabbed her mouth with a napkin—a respectful habit learned from having meals with other world leaders—and stood from her barstool. “I should go and shower, especially after what happened last night. I don’t have much time to get ready.” She smiled and leaned over, kissing Quatre quickly on the cheek. “But being a little late is worth spending this time with you.”

 

Quatre’s smile widened. “I am so glad to hear that, sweetheart. I’ll clean up here while you get ready. I’ll meet you in the bedroom to help you dress.”

 

Lista didn’t refute him, since she knew it was a moot point. She merely nodded and headed back to her bathroom to shower, a contagious smile stuck on her face. She was sure her good mood could only be surgically removed at that point, and since that was deemed impossible, she knew today would be one of the better days of her work week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

“Secretary Di Nevella, this contract needs your signature.”

 

Lista snapped her head up from another contract she’d been reading, coming eye-to-eye with her secretary. “Oh, thank you, Sidney. Which one is this?” she asked as she took the paper from Sidney’s hand, giving it a quick glance.

 

“I believe it has to do with the agreement you settled on with the United Nations at your last meeting. Also, the Prime Minister called while you were at your morning meeting with the cabinet. He asks that you call as soon as it’s convenient for you. He’d like to give you his report.”

 

Lista nodded and quickly scribbled her signature on the paper before handing it back over to Sidney. “Thank you. I’ll make a note of that, although I’m not sure how much time I’ll have today to do so. If I don’t have the opportunity, will you leave him a message and let him know I’ll contact him tomorrow morning first thing?”

 

Sidney smiled and flipped her brown hair over her shoulder. “You got it. Also, a member of Preventer is here and ready for his meeting with you. Shall I send him in?”

 

Lista suddenly beamed and nodded once. “Yes, please do. Who did Lady Une send today?”

 

Sidney only winked and flashed another smile before walking out of her office. Lista turned back to the contract she was reading, only to find a shadow hovering over her not fifteen seconds later.

 

“I have to wonder if you ever live outside of this office,” a familiar deep voice said.

 

Lista chuckled as she looked up, her insides warm as she looked into the dark yet kind eyes of her friend. “Wufei. I should have known it would have been your turn.” She pushed herself from her chair, quickly rounding her desk to wrap her arms around Wufei’s neck. “It’s good to see you. How are things?”

 

Wufei hesitantly returned the hug out of respect for his friend and former warrior in arms. “Things are fine.” He pulled away, his nonchalant expression studying her. She suddenly felt on display. “You look rather happy. I can only assume it has something to do with Winner.”

 

Lista felt her cheeks warm up and she nodded. “How could you tell?”

 

Wufei smirked and sat down in one of the chairs on the other side of her desk. “Don’t insult me. I can read you like an elementary school book. I think it’s fairly obvious that the one person to permanently attach a smile to your face is Winner.”

 

Lista sat back down in her chair, shuffling her hair with her fingers. “Well, I hadn’t realized I was so easy to read, but I guess that’s what happens when we spent so much time together during the wars. I guess you can consider us all open books to one another.”

 

“Yes, well, I’m sure I’m not the only one that can read you,” Wufei replied. “A blind person could tell how he affects you.”

 

“Well, I guess I can’t disagree with that,” Lista said softly. She cleared her throat, hoping to clear the air and change the subject. “So, I assume you have a report for me? I’m sure you’re not here to catch up.” She folded her hands on the top of her desk. “Anything important?”

 

Wufei’s face moved to a stern frown. “As a matter of fact, yes. Barton and I were assigned to check out a strange disturbance from one of the colonies closest to Earth. It’s one of the newer colonies. Colony D-98934.”

 

Lista swallowed and tightened her hands together, feeling the sweat slowly building between the constricted flesh. “A strange disturbance? Like what?”

 

“Mobile suit readings.”

 

Wufei’s quick, casual response sparked a bit of shock in her. “What? Mobile suit readings? But… that’s impossible. Mobile suit production was halted after the defeat of the Barton Foundation, and all existing mobile suits, including the Gundams, were ordered to be destroyed. Preventer made sure of that, did you not?”

 

Wufei nodded and leaned back in his chair. “We did, but apparently someone out there has plans to start another war. Lady Une had me and Barton go through the colony. We couldn’t find a damn thing.”

 

“Hold on,” Lista began, leaning forward. “Did you specifically pick up heat readings from mobile suits, or did you merely detect a large amount of mobile suit alloy in one area? Perhaps that colony is using recycled alloy to construct something else, something feasible, like buildings. That’s permissable.”

 

“That’s the part I don’t like,” Wufei replied with a contorted frown. “The readings are constantly jumbled. We have no way of knowing which one it is. All we know is that there is gundanium alloy on that colony and we don’t know what it’s being used for.”

 

Lista’s eyes widened. “Wait. What?” She straightened herself in her chair, butterflies swarming around in her stomach. “ _Gundanium_ alloy?”

 

Wufei shook his head, his frown growing grimmer by the second. “That’s why Lady Une has been so concerned and sent Barton and I to check it out. When we didn’t find anything, she knew you needed to be informed about it. She wants to send all of us in -- me, Barton, and Yuy. She’s trying to find Maxwell in L2. She’ll be getting a hold of Winner, too. She wants us to check it out since we have professional experience.”

 

“If Lady Une is concerned…” Lista’s voice trailed off, the rest of her sentence hanging in the air. She sighed deeply and ran her fingers through her bangs, letting silence reign dominant for a moment. Wufei only watched her, studying her quiet demeanor. Lista raised her head, establishing eye contact with her friend. “Tell me, Wufei. Are _you_ worried about this?”

 

Wufei shook his head. “No. There isn’t enough evidence to make me worry. ‘Curious’ is the more correct term. Same goes for Barton. He’s not worrying, either. But Lady Une is taking every precaution in the book. She’s not going to let something go unnoticed. Neither will the rest of us. We’re going to do our jobs.”

 

“I never implied that you weren’t,” Lista responded hastily, unable to control her frown. “You’ve all done a fantastic job since Preventer was created. There’s no doubt of that. I’m just wondering if I should use what little time I have to worry about this. I don’t want to make this out to be something dangerous if it’s not. I’m not in this position to worry the colonists over nothing. I want to make sure this information stays classified. There’s no reason for this information to go public.”

 

Wufei smirked and nodded once. “That was our plan. We’ll do everything we can to keep this information to ourselves. Do what you want with it. You’re the secretary of defense.”

 

Lista sighed and shook her head. “I don’t want people to look at me like that, least of all you and our friends, Wufei. I’m your equal.”

 

“Don’t talk nonsense,” Wufei scolded. “You’re not my equal. You’re my superior, and I know that. I report to Lady Une, who reports to you. Everything goes back to you in the end.”

 

Lista loosened her hands from their folded position on her desk, no longer able to stand the clamminess between them. She rested them at her sides. “What information can you give me about the colony?”

 

Wufei smirked at her placid change of subject. “We’re compiling information about it as we speak, but I do know it was a major facility for manufacturing mobile suits. It turns out some of Mariemaia Khushrenada’s army came from this colony. It’s possible there is still product left over there that we may have overlooked or perhaps thought unnecessary to clean up.”

 

“That’s careless,” Lista said, her eyebrows knotting together in a displeased frown. “All titanium and gundanium alloy should have been destroyed as soon as the law passed. That kind of carelessness is what will spiral us back into a needless war. It’s why I was chosen for this position, to prevent such wars from starting, to see that the colonists’ dreams became reality. They want peace, and by God, they’re going to have it as long as I sit in this chair.”

 

Wufei couldn’t control the amused grin on his face. “Well, be thankful your luck has held out with the amassed amount of non-supporters you have gained. The only reason you’re probably still in office is because peace has been maintained.”

 

Lista scowled. “There’s no need for that insult, thank you,” she snapped, throwing her arms over her chest in aggravation. “Luck has nothing to do with it. I have as many successes as I do failures. I’m not perfect.”

 

“No, you’re certainly not, of that I can be assured,” Wufei said, his voice low and thick with sarcasm. Clearing his throat, he continued before Lista’s anger surely surfaced. “Are there any specific orders you would like for me to forward to Lady Une?”

 

Lista pushed herself from her chair, as well, staying eye-to-eye with the Chinese warrior. “Yes. Find out what’s going on and who’s behind it. I want to make sure whatever illegally-used alloy on that colony is confiscated as soon as possible. And as soon as you know something, I want a report. I want this taken care of.”

 

Wufei nodded. “As you wish, Madam Secretary.” He stood from his chair, fully prepared to leave, but he stopped after taking two steps. “I’ll give you credit where it’s due, but don’t let it give you a big ego. There are still people out there who despise the fact you sit in that chair and do this job. And if I know anything about human beings, they don’t settle.” He turned on his heel and opened the door of her office before she could rebuke. “One of us will be back to give you a report on what we find on D-98934. We’ll get to the bottom of this. Don’t spend your time worrying over it until we know we have something to worry about.”

 

Lista nodded, sighing in defeat. “Thank you, Wufei. Take care.”

 

The Chinese pilot curtly nodded and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Lista collapsed back in her chair, rubbing her temples with her forefingers.

 

Wufei had managed to crumble her pride in a matter of seconds. Somehow she felt like everything she attempted to do would now seem impossible, and she wasn’t sure whether that was her former comrade’s intent or not.

 

“Secretary Di Nevella?”

 

Lista’s eyes snapped to the direction of the echoing female voice. It was Sidney paging her from the intercom. She pushed the corresponding button on the telephone receiver. “Yes, Sidney?”

 

“You have a phone call on line one,” her secretary’s low voice rang out in the room.

 

“Thank you.” Lista picked up the phone and pushed the button for the first of many lines routed to her office. “Lista Di Nevella.”

 

“Hello, sweetheart.”

 

Lista’s eyes lit up, and her heart suddenly lifted at the sound of Quatre’s voice. “Quatre, hi. How has your day gone?” She rested back in her chair, crossing her legs casually despite the tightness of her skirt.

 

“It could be a lot better if I got to see you,” his voice echoed in her ear. “But my day has been well enough. How has yours been?”

 

Lista sighed and shook her head to herself. She began twirling the phone cord in her finger. “Busy. Aggravating. The same as usual. I am in dire need of a break.”

 

“Well, I suppose that means my call has come at an appropriate time. I was hoping to drop by for lunch if you had the time to spare.”

 

Lista smiled at his thoughtfulness. It knew no bounds. “I would love to, but I’m afraid I wouldn’t have much time to spend with you. How soon can you get here?”

 

No sooner did the words leave her mouth did her door open. Quatre was standing there, cell phone in one hand and a small picnic basket in the other. “Is this soon enough for your needs, love?”

 

Lista stared at him silently for a moment, surprised at his sudden appearance before putting the phone back on the receiver. “Quatre, how…” She trailed off and walked around her desk, meeting him as he closed the door with his foot. “How did you know?”

 

“I know a lot about how your day progresses, sweetheart. I try to pay attention to those details,” he said as he snapped his cell phone shut. He dropped the picnic basket gently at his feet so he could take her in his arms in a full kiss. She sighed against him, feeling rejuvenated by his touch. When he pulled away, he studied her features. “You look bothered. Is something the matter?”

 

Lista sighed deeply, silently thanking him for asking. She leaned against her desk, folding her arms over her chest. “I don’t suppose Lady Une has contacted you yet. I thought she would be on top of things.”

 

Quatre tilted his head to the side in inquiry. “No, I have not received any contact from her. Why? Has something happened?”

 

“Well… Yes and no. Details are sketchy at the moment, but it seems as if Preventer has found something rather peculiar on one of the newer colonies. D-98934. Are you familiar with it?” Lista asked.

 

Quatre sat down in the chair before her, nodding firmly. “Yes. My company helped fund construction on several buildings there. Why?”

 

“Wufei was the one delivering information from Preventer today. He just left several minutes before your phone call. I’m surprised you didn’t run into him,” Lista said.

 

Quatre smiled and shook his head. “I’m not. Wufei has always been one to work rather quickly. I am sure he was swift in leaving here to continue on with his work day. What did he have to say about the colony that has you so troubled?” He reached out and grabbed one of her hands, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

 

She smiled back at him in gratitude for the simple gesture, and just as quick, the happy expression faded. “He said Preventer has been detecting readings of gundanium alloy there, but they can’t tell if it’s been manufactured into mobile suits. Their signals are jumbled. Wufei and Trowa have been sent there once to investigate, but apparently they found nothing. I fear someone is hiding something.”

 

“Hmm.” Quatre rubbed his chin thoughtfully with his free hand, thinking for a short moment. “Well, I suppose anything is possible. I find it somehow unnerving that Wufei and Trowa could find nothing. That suggests that someone wants to go unnoticed.” He looked back up at Lista, whose emerald eyes were now drowning in worry. “But we shouldn’t think so grimly about this just yet. It could be anything, love.”

 

Lista narrowed her eyes. “I don’t believe you. You’re worried, too, aren’t you?”

 

Quatre paused before answering. “I have to admit I am a little, but we shouldn’t let it get to us. We don’t know enough information yet. If it would make you feel better, I could take it upon myself to look around the colony for anything suspicious.”

 

“That is what Lady Une wanted to contact you about. She’s trying to get a hold of Duo on L2. He moves around a lot, so it’s hard to tell how quickly she’ll be able to find him. She wants the five of you to go on a mission to the colony since you’re all so familiar with gundanium alloy. I know you and Duo are busy enough and are not employed by Preventer, but I am sure she will do what she must to convince you.”

 

“I would do it in a heartbeat if it would alleviate some of your fears on the matter,” Quatre pointed out. “And I am sure Duo would do the same. I would be more than happy to use some of my resources to do some undercover work.”

 

“I don’t want you to do it because of me, Quatre,” Lista scolded lightly.

 

“Of course not, sweetheart,” Quatre said, squeezing her hand again. “I’ll do it to make sure nothing bad will befall the Colonies. Don’t worry. I’ll take care of it.” When he saw the warning in Lista’s eyes, he quickly elaborated. “ _We_ will take care of it. I promise to do what I can. If someone out there is trying to start another war, we will stop them. You have nothing to fear.” He stood from his chair and closed the distance between them, placing a tender kiss on her lips. “Now, I’m sure you’re hungry. Before I left, I prepared lunch for us. It’s nothing much, but it should give you some energy. I know you scarcely eat as it is when you’re here.”

 

Lista didn’t argue with him. He pulled her from the desk and directed her back to her chair. She cleared up the scattered documents and writing utensils so Quatre could share the surface with her. He pulled out two bowls of chicken soup, two turkey and cheese sandwiches, and two chilled bottles of iced tea. “I don’t know why I didn’t expect you to do this. You’ve done so much lately as it is.”

 

Quatre smiled and handed her a plastic-wrapped sandwich. “You don’t eat as much as you should when you’re here. You neglect your hunger because you’re so busy. If I have to do this every day, I would accept it. It would be an excuse to see you either way.”

 

Lista unwrapped the plastic with care, spreading it on the desk to use as a makeshift plate. “And what if you’re called to another colony, or even Earth? You can’t travel back and forth like that all the time. That’s a waste of fuel and time.”

 

“That’s inconsequential,” Quatre replied simply as he opened one of the bottles of iced tea. He handed it to Lista, who took it with a smile. “Now, why don’t you finish telling me what your plans are for the day?”

 

She took a quick drink of her tea. “I just have a couple more meetings to attend to, look over some contracts. The Prime Minister called for me earlier and expects me to return his phone call. I expect all of those to last a good while, so I’m sure it will be relatively late when I get home tonight, unless something miraculous happens and everyone agrees on the matters at hand today.”

 

“One can only hope,” Quatre added. “I am sure everything will work out well. You will have a full stomach, so that will be one positive thing about the remainder of your day.”

 

Lista shook her head and took another bite of her sandwich. “Trust me, Quatre. That’s not the only positive thing about my day so far.” She flashed him a knowing smile and went back to her sandwich, leaving him staring at her lovingly as they ate their lunch and discussed what the rest of the day had in store for Quatre.

 

 

 

 

“Good evening, everyone. I had a meeting today with Wufei Chang, one of the members of Preventer. It seems as if they have been detecting trace amounts of gundanium alloy, the material used to create the Gundams and the Tallgeese. As all of you are well aware, after the war with the Barton Foundation, the law was passed stating that all materials used in the construction of mobile suits were to be destroyed. Up to this point, we all thought it had been done, but apparently someone has gotten their hands on it without the proper approval.”

 

“What does this mean for the Colonies?” a woman at the other end of the table spoke up worriedly.

 

Lista shook her head. “As of right now, it means nothing. We have no reason to worry until we find out more. Details are sketchy as of right now. Preventer Chang informed me that he and Preventer Trowa Barton personally investigated the single colony—Colony D-98934—displaying the heat signature specific to gundanium alloy, and could find nothing that matched their records at the Preventer Headquarters. It appears as if someone is scrambling their signal, so they cannot get a solid transmission. However, I spoke with Lady Une about an hour ago and she expressed the need for the Gundam pilots to travel to the colony to search since they have personal experience with the material. As you know, Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, and Wufei Chang are all current members of Preventer. Duo Maxwell is a salvage dealer on L2, while Quatre Raberba Winner has succeeded his father and has become the CEO and President of the Winner Corporation. She wishes to contact them and ask for their assistance on this matter. However, this mission will not go underway until I give the go-ahead. I’d like to ask all of you for your input.”

 

A dark brown-haired man three seats down from Lista lifted his hand in the air. “Madam Secretary, if I may.”

 

Lista nodded. “Of course, Secretary Burke.”

 

The man, in his late twenties, nodded firmly. “I think given the experience the Gundam pilots have with the material, they are the most qualified to search for the traces of alloy. There is no reason to alert the colonists to this unless there is something to be concerned about,” he explained.

 

Lista tried to hide her smile. Archer Burke, the Secretary of State, was a dear friend of hers. “I think it’s important to take the necessary precautions to ensure the stabilization of peace in the Colonies. Anything that happens here in space will eventually affect Earth since the creation of the Earth Unified Nations. How about the rest of you? Do you agree with this course of action?”

 

The man sitting to her left, a man of late-thirties with light brown hair and light green eyes, lifted his hand into the air. “I am not sure that I do, Secretary Di Nevella.”

 

Lista’s eyes widened slightly. She tried to hide her distaste. “Explain why you don’t, Mr. Wysor.”

 

The man identified as Merrick Wysor, the Attorney General, nodded once and turned to the rest of the individuals at the table. “We should think about the resources we have. Should we waste them on a needless search? While I support the protection of the colonists, we have also passed a bill stating that titanium and gundanium alloy can be used in the construction of buildings and shuttles. I am familiar with Colony D-98934, seeing as I am its administrator. It is primarily a manufacturing colony. It is possible that is what Preventer has been detecting. They should delve further into their records to see if there are any companies currently under contract for the use of such materials.”

 

Lista paused and thought about Merrick’s words. He did make a point, but she could see the look in Wufei’s eyes during their meeting. He’d want to go and look at the colony again if given the opportunity. “I can see where you’re coming from, but our primary concern is not our resources, which we have an abundance of. If there is even the slightest possibility of danger to our people, then I want to make certain, as I’m sure you do, that the proper actions are taken to keep them safe. I do not want to assume that it is nothing. I want assurances, not assumptions. Of course, I wish we wouldn’t have to resort to asking the Gundam pilots for their assistance, as they’ve been doing more than enough since the end of the war with Mariemaia Khushrenada. However, I know they are willing to help. I am their former comrade and am closely acquainted with them. They will do whatever I ask. So, all those in favor of the Gundam pilots becoming involved and personally overseeing the investigation on Colony D-98934, please raise your hand.”

 

Lista was pleased to see all but Merrick raise their hands. She inwardly heaved a sigh of relief. “Very well. I’ll take care of everything and make sure to keep all of you updated. Mr. Winner has already consented his assistance. As soon as we can contact Mr. Maxwell, we will schedule the mission to the colony. Until then, I will arrange a meeting with Lady Une and discuss the matter with her to the fullest extent.”

 

She turned to the other representatives at the table. “That was the only pressing matter I had to discuss tonight.”

 

“Okay, then. This meeting is adjourned. Have a safe trip home, everyone,” Burke said. The cabinet members exchanged farewells to one another as they left the room. Lista turned and walked out of the room, not realizing that Merrick Wysor was closely behind her.

 

“I hope you didn’t take my disagreement the wrong way,” Merrick spoke up as he sped up to catch up to her.

 

Lista turned her head to look up at him. “Of course not, Merrick. I value everyone’s opinion. I’m just thankful we all get along relatively well. We all want the same things for the Colonies and its people, and that’s what matters here.”

 

Merrick smiled. “I agree wholeheartedly with you. I hope you are not worrying too much about the readings on the colony. It could be nothing.”

 

“I’m hoping you’re right, and after hearing what you had to say, I have to admit I’m not worrying nearly as much as I was when Wufei told me what was going on,” Lista informed as they rounded a corner and entered the long hallway leading to her office. “I’m sure everything will turn out all right. I’m confident it will, and I have faith in my friends. They’ll find out the truth. They’re good at what they do.”

 

They both stopped at her closed door, and Lista suddenly felt very small as she looked up at Merrick’s tall stature. His six-foot frame easily towered over her five-foot-two build. Merrick’s smile widened, and he opened the door for her. “I agree, Lista. We can consider this something to look past. I am sure it’s nothing. Now, be safe going home, and have a restful sleep. Tomorrow is another busy day.”

 

Lista mirrored his expression. “Yes, it certainly is. Thank you, Merrick. Have a good night.” Lista turned and walked into her office to gather her things, eager to get home and hopefully have Quatre’s smiling face waiting to greet her.

 

 

 

 

Quatre fumbled with the front lock, the dark of night having fallen over an hour earlier. When he finally got the key in the lock, he quietly stepped through the door, silence settling in his ears. He assumed Lista had sent the servants to bed since he had no one to greet him. He shut and locked the door behind him, shedding his shoes and loosening the tie around his neck. He walked quietly through the living room, heading for the staircase when he spotted Lista curled on the sofa, drifted off to sleep, her face buried against the backrest.

 

A weak smile covered his face at the display before him, although he couldn’t help but feel guilty. He knew she’d been trying to stay awake for him to show up. She was already wearing her nightwear, a salmon pink nightie with white lace trimming the top and bottom. Her hair was disheveled around her face, the skirt of her lingerie hiked up around her thighs.

 

He tiptoed forward, his eyes glazing over her unmoving form for several long seconds. She was beautiful, flawless to him.

 

A weak, sleep-induced moan filled his ears. Lista shifted—or at least attempted to do so—and stretched out her legs. And she was motionless again, her chest rising and falling delicately with every steady, soundless breath.

 

The Arabian pilot leaned over her, gently sliding his hands under her knees and back. She responded, turning her head against his chest as he hoisted her against him. She licked her lips and moaned again before settling in his warm embrace. He carried her cautiously up the staircase, careful to keep his balance lest he wake her up or, worse, lose his footing and topple down the stairs with her.

 

Her fingers curled over his dress shirt, and she drew in a breath through her nose before exhaling contently. He came to their bedroom door, finding it closed but not latched. Sucking in a breath, he pushed the bedroom door open slowly, avoiding the normal creaking noise it made when moved. Darkness greeted him, save for the large pillar candles lit on either side of the bed. He rested her against the plush mattress, her body sinking into it comfortably. He smiled and pulled the blanket from under her so he could cover her with it. He pulled it up to her shoulders and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

 

“Sleep well, love,” he whispered in her ear, hoping somewhere in her dreams, she heard him. He removed his tie, dress shirt, and dress pants, throwing them in the hamper without a care. Moving over to one of his dressers, he pulled out a drawer and fumbled through until he found a comfortable pair of pants. He slipped them over his boxers and walked over to his side of the bed, slowly and carefully climbing in next to Lista’s still form. When he did, the mattress sank in to accommodate his weight. Lista’s body slid towards him, her back falling into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her stomach, burying his face in the crook of her neck, taking in the delectable scent of her hair.

 

She moaned and wriggled in his arms. “Mmm…Quatre.”

 

Quatre lifted his head off the pillow to look at her. “Lista? Are you awake?”

 

She didn’t answer. He propped himself up on his elbow to get a better view of her and found she was still fast asleep. He smiled to himself, knowing her dreams were filled of him. And somewhere in her mind, she knew he was now by her side, as her plump lips were now curved into a content smile.

 

He smiled and rested back against the mattress, holding her tight against him and letting himself succumb to sleep, hoping to meet her somewhere in her dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 

 

Lista felt warmth enveloping her from within as she came out of her deep slumber. She instantly felt someone’s strong arms squeeze around her.

 

“Good morning, love,” his voice purred in her ear.

 

She craned her head over her shoulder, her sleepy eyes connecting with his. “Morning. When did you get home last night? I was trying to waiting for you.”

 

Quatre nodded and nuzzled his nose against her shoulder. “I know. Forgive me for being late. I got held up at the office with my advisors. I tried desperately to get out of there, but they insisted on coming to a decision about some finances not another day later. I found you asleep on the sofa when I got here.”

 

Lista turned in his arms, rubbing her hands against his bare chest. “Oh, that’s right. I was watching television. I didn’t realize I’d fallen asleep. I even drank a cup of coffee. I guess that failed miserably.”

 

“Well, I would rather you not lose sleep on account of me. Besides, there was a positive aspect of it. I had the pleasure of carrying you up here,” he replied with a smile.

 

Lista cracked a grin. “I guess I had to get up here somehow.” She cuddled against him. “You’re a wonderful, sweet, adorable man.”

 

Quatre’s smile widened at her compliment. He kissed her again. “Now, tell me. What was the decision concerning the strange alloy readings on the colony?”

 

Lista rolled off of him, lying on her back with a sigh. “Everyone but Merrick agreed that the Gundam pilots should be involved in the mission. He was just concerned that we would be wasting our time doing something that turned out not to be harmful to the Colonies. He thinks that Preventer is overreacting.”

 

Quatre leaned up on his elbow, gazing down upon her. “I can see his point, but until we know more, we should take necessary precautions. So, what is expected of us?” He reached forward, gently moving wayward bangs out of Lista’s eyes.

 

“A meeting will be arranged for all of you once we’ve located Duo. I’m sure he’ll be willing to help, and of course, seeing as Trowa, Heero, and Wufei are a part of Preventer, they will be ready, as well. Unfortunately, I will not be able to accompany all of you on the mission. The cabinet would have a coronary if I put myself in direct danger like that,” she explained. She sighed deeply and gazed up at him appreciatively. “I’m glad you’re willing to do this. I know how busy you are.”

 

Quatre leaned down and kissed her long and tender. “Nonsense. Think nothing of it, sweetheart. I would feel better myself knowing what’s going on there, anyway. Everything will be fine.”

 

Lista sighed deeply. “I sure hope so. I don’t want to think about having another war. The people are enjoying the peace, and quite frankly, so am I. I’ve lived enough of my life as a soldier. I’d rather not live any more of it that way. There are other things, more important things, to look forward to now.”

 

“I heartily agree with you. Everything will fall into place, and we will not have another war. I promise you that,” Quatre replied.

 

Lista pushed herself up on her elbows. “Quatre, you can’t possibly promise me something like that, and I wouldn’t expect you to.”

 

“No, perhaps not, but if there’s any possibility of a war, I will do everything in my power to stop it,” Quatre vowed. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. “Now, shall I order up breakfast? We can eat in bed today and talk before heading off.” He offered her his hand.

 

She gladly took it and allowed him to pull her up. “That sounds like a wonderful plan. I wonder how long it will take for them to make breakfast.” She covered her mouth and giggled playfully at her hidden meaning.

 

Quatre was standing now, and he turned around once he caught what Lista was referring to. “I suppose I can put in a special request for the cook to take his time.” And he rushed out of the bedroom, leaving Lista chuckling happily.

 

 

 

 

An hour later, Quatre was leaning against the headboard of Lista’s bed, his knees bent and Lista sitting in between them. Both were naked and lazily nibbling on apple slices. One of Quatre’s arms was loosely encircling her torso, his fingers moving over her flesh.

 

“We have to get up soon,” Lista pouted, leaning her head back to rest against his.

 

Quatre quickly sucked in a breath, smelling her hair. It smelled of vanilla and raspberries, just like the shampoo she regularly used. “I know. I’m not too keen on working after such a magnificent morning with you, but we must. I am sure the cabinet will wish to speak with you on the upcoming mission.”

 

“I know, I know,” she mumbled. “But laying here with you seems much more appealing. I wish I could call in sick or something. I could use a day off, anyway. And hopefully Merrick will be a little more open today about this mission.”

 

“I’m sure he will. He was always accommodating to my father when they worked together in the Winner Corporation,” Quatre replied as he finished the apple slice in his hand.

 

Lista turned around to look at him. “Wait, you never told me Merrick and your father were once in business together.”

 

“I never mentioned it? Forgive me, sweetheart. I guess it slipped my mind. It’s been a very long time now. He was once a business advisor to my father. I was still a very young child. I don’t remember him at all, but I know my father seemed to get along well with him,” Quatre explained. “But not to worry. It’s not an important detail.”

 

Lista draped her legs over his waist, smiling. She pressed her lips teasingly against his, pulling away before he could deepen it. “This has been the most perfect morning.” She tapped the end of his nose and smiled.

 

“I agree, sweetheart.” He leaned in to steal another kiss from her, but the phone on the nightstand rang, interrupting their intimate moment.

 

Lista sighed, dropping her shoulders in defeat. “It figures.” She leaned over Quatre, feeling his hands on her sides to stabilize her, and grabbed the cordless phone. She fell back into place in Quatre’s lap and answered it after the third ring. “Hello?”

 

“Good morning, Secretary,” Sidney’s voice said through the other end. “I apologize for contacting you at home.”

 

“Oh, that’s quite all right. What can I do for you?” Lista asked. Quatre was pulling the blanket from behind her, covering her nakedness so she wouldn’t get cold. Lista flashed him a grateful smile.

 

“I just thought I would inform you before you came to the offices that I got a hold of Duo Maxwell for you last night, and he said he was willing to come to the government building for a briefing on the mission,” Sidney replied. “I arranged a meeting for all the Gundam pilots this morning. The only pilot I haven’t been able to reach is Mr. Winner.”

 

Lista turned over her shoulder with a smile. “Thank you. I appreciate that. And as for Quatre, he’s here with me. I’ll be able to tell him. Did you arrange a specific time?”

 

“I asked for them to arrive by ten, since I figured you would like to conduct the meeting firsthand before having your meeting with the cabinet later in the day,” Sidney answered.

 

Lista made an approving noise deep in her throat. “Thank you, Sidney. If the others get there before I do, direct them to the conference room and make sure they’re comfortable and have whatever it is they need.”

“Of course. I’ll see you soon.”

 

“Thank you again. Bye.” Lista pushed the “end” button and smiled at Quatre. “Duo was located. Everyone’s going to be at the government hall this morning so I can brief them on the nature of the mission.” She placed the phone down next to them and rubbed her hands up and down his chest. “Are you able to come? I know how busy you are.”

 

Quatre smiled and grabbed her hands, pulling them up to his mouth. He rained kisses on her palms. “Of course. I’ll clear my morning for the meeting.” He moved her hands away and leaned in to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her nakedness against his. After breaking the kiss, Quatre grazed his lips against Lista’s. “We should get a shower and get dressed. We shouldn’t keep our friends waiting.”

 

Lista nodded in agreement and pulled away. “No, I suppose not.” She pulled out two fresh towels from a cabinet and set them on top of the sink. “Now, we have a shower to take, don’t we?” She giggled and led him into the shower, pulling the curtain around them as the hot water fell in a torrent upon them, steam barreling up and escaping from the top of the curtains. Her giggles got louder, and she wondered if they would actually bathe at all.

 

 

 

 

Quatre, clad in dark gray suit and red tie, opened the front door for Lista. She had her hair pulled up high out of her face and was dressed in her white Imperial uniform. She had her briefcase in one hand while Quatre held firm on her other. As soon as they were seen, both of them were greeted with a litany of “good mornings.”

 

“I am sincerely glad that everyone treats you so well,” Quatre whispered as they walked down the main hallway.

 

Lista smiled. “Well, of course they do, more or less because I don’t think they would like to be on _your_ bad side,” she replied. Her eyes darted around the room. “I wonder if our friends are here yet. It’s almost ten. Sidney told them to be here by now. I just hope we didn’t make them wait too long if they are.”

 

“I am sure they don’t mind, love,” Quatre assured her as he led her into the elevator, pressing the “7” button. “Don’t worry about it so much. They will be thrilled to see us.” His smile faded, and he let go of her hand, causing her to look at him in inquiry. “I suppose I should compose business etiquette with you around the cabinet.”

 

Lista frowned, shook her head, and grabbed his hand again. “There’s nothing wrong with the way we act around one another. Our relationship has been public since the war with White Fang. It won’t be a surprise if we walk around holding hands. It’s hardly inappropriate.” She leaned in and pressed a quick kiss against his cheek. “Don’t worry about what everyone will think. Besides, people are intimidated by you and your influence. I don’t think they would want to anger you.” The elevator doors parted and Lista was the one who pulled Quatre out by the hand. They began walking down the hall to her office. “We’ll check and see what messages I have before heading to the conference room.”

 

Sidney quickly greeted them with a wide smile. “Good morning, Secretary. Oh, Mr. Winner! Good morning to you, as well.”

 

Quatre smiled and nodded once in acknowledgment. “Good morning, Sidney. It’s lovely to see you.”

 

Lista grinned and turned back to Sidney, her hand still firm on Quatre’s. “Do I have any messages, Sidney?”

 

Sidney nodded and grabbed a small stack of papers from her desk. “Yes, Mr. Wysor was looking for you, but he said he would try to catch you before your meeting with the Gundam pilots. They have all arrived and are waiting for you in conference room one.” She handed Lista the papers. “Is there anything you need before heading into your meeting?”

 

Lista shook her head. “No, that will be all for now. I don’t know how long I’ll be in the meeting, but I’ll try to make it fast and efficient. Thank you, Sidney.” She spun around to Quatre. “Are you ready to go?”

 

“Yes. Have a good day, Sidney. I hope to see you again soon,” Quatre said with a gentle wave.

 

“Thank you, Mr. Winner.” Sidney sat back down at her desk and began typing on her laptop.

 

Lista and Quatre began walking down the hall, this time taking a right down a branching hallway instead of going straight to the elevator. As soon as they rounded the corner, Lista nearly bumped into Merrick. “Oh, Merrick. I’m sorry. How are you this morning?”

 

Merrick smiled and bowed his head. “Splendid.” His eyes traveled over to Quatre. “Mr. Winner, it’s a pleasure to see you.”

 

Quatre flashed a smile. “Likewise, Mr. Wysor.” The former pilot turned to Lista. “I’ll head to the conference room to greet our friends. Take your time.” He squeezed her hand before letting go. “Take care, Secretary.” With that, Quatre turned around, walked down the hall, and entered the room at the end of the hall.

 

Merrick turned his attention to Lista. “Secretary, I hope I’m not being too bold, but I would like to ask if I may sit in on the meeting.”

 

Lista cracked a weak smile. “You’re not being too bold, Merrick, but I would prefer discussing this with my friends alone. Some of them would respond better to the situation if it were just us. Don’t take it personal, but they like their privacy, and they’re just sometimes very delicate about their missions when it comes to people they aren’t familiar with. It’s just how they were raised as soldiers. I hope you understand.”

 

Merrick cleared his throat and folded his hands behind his back. “I see. Well, I suppose there’s nothing I can do about that. Very well.”

 

Lista nodded. “I’ll inform you and everyone else in the concluding meeting of the day. Thank you for understanding, Merrick.”

 

“Not a problem, Secretary. I hope you have a successful meeting,” Merrick replied. He began walking away.

 

“Thank you, Merrick. I’ll see you in the meeting this afternoon,” she called after him. She watched him walk around the corner without another word. Staring at his rigid back, she sighed before turning towards the conference room. She made her way down the hall and into the room, prepared to greet her friends with a bright smile.

 

“Lissy!”

 

Lista felt strong arms envelop her from behind and swing her around twice. She yelped and laughed loudly, gripping the hands holding her waist. “Duo! Let me go, you loon!”

 

Duo put her down and jumped in front of her, his smile wide and happy. “You don’t know how much I’ve missed you, Lissy. I’m so glad your assistant called me up and told me to come. I’ve been meaning to do it anyway.”

 

“Don’t smother her, Maxwell,” Wufei spoke up as he stood from his spot at the table so he could shut the door. “She just walked in. Give her a second to breathe, for God’s sake.”

 

Duo shot him a glare. “Oh, c’mon, Wufei. I haven’t seen her in ages!”

 

“Don’t pout, Duo,” Heero replied, making his presence known. Lista looked over Duo’s shoulder, her heart fluttering when she saw Wufei sitting back down next to Heero, who was sitting next to Trowa. On the other side of the table was Quatre, and an empty seat next to him was presumed to be Duo’s.

 

“I’m so glad to see all of you,” Lista beamed as she moved to the far end of the conference table, placing her briefcase and papers on top. “I hope all of you have been well.” They all nodded. “Thank you all for coming. I am sure you know for the most part why you’re here.” Duo pulled out Lista’s chair so she could sit, then pushed it back in before sitting down next to Quatre at her right. “Has Lady Une found anything else?”

 

Trowa shook his head. “No, not as of yet. We’re puzzled as to why we can’t find anything. Someone is obviously trying to hide something.”

 

Lista sighed deeply and lowered her head. “I was afraid of that.” She folded her hands on the table. “The cabinet think it’s a good idea for all of you to go and survey the colony, and I agree. I don’t trust anyone else handling this if there’s a possibility of another war breaking out.”

 

“You shouldn’t worry too much, Lissy. We don’t know enough, but whatever is on that colony, we’ll find it,” Duo assured her. He reached over to place his hand on her shoulder, giving her a reassuring grin and a wink. “So, when do we go?”

 

“Well, I need to discuss some things over with the cabinet members and make some finalizations. Once we agree on something, I’ll talk to Lady Une. We’ll be using Preventer’s resources,” Lista replied. Her brows furrowed, and she sighed. “I don’t think I ever promoted this sort of behavior from the colonists.”

 

“Don’t be so down on yourself,” Trowa said gently. “There are still people out there that do not support peace, that thrive on war. It’s nothing you have necessarily done. There’s always bound to be someone who disagrees with the government, or what there is of it at the moment.”

 

Lista sighed disgustedly and shook her head. “I just hate that some people can’t leave things the way they are. The majority of the people want peace.” She rubbed her hands against her face in aggravation.

 

She turned to Wufei, who was sitting with arms folded over his chest. “Has Lady Une found anything else out about the readings on Colony D-98934?”

 

Wufei shook his head. “No. There’s been no reported change. Lady Une is still concerned about it. There’s been no indication of violence there, but that doesn’t change the fact that there’s still a possibility someone is illegally using gundanium alloy.”

 

Lista nodded in agreement. “Right. That is the concern right now. What if someone is truly creating mobile suits with gundanium alloy? The Gundams were destroyed after the fight with Mariemaia. We don’t have any means of retaliation, at least of the mobile suit kind.”

 

“The Gundams might be needed again,” Trowa remarked. Everyone turned to look at him. “We might have to consider the option of rebuilding them. We all have the original blueprints of our own Gundams. If someone is creating mobile suits with gundanium, we will have to do the same. Titanium will not be very effective against them.”

 

Lista felt her heart skip a beat. Recreate the Gundams? If that happened, war would definitely break loose again. But what if someone was several steps ahead of them and they had no means of protecting the Colonies? Wasn’t it her responsibility to keep the colonists safe?

 

“Okay, so we might have to rebuild them. Where the hell do we get the finances? I’m sure I could get my hands on enough gundanium, but we would need the resources to build them,” Duo spoke up. He folded his hands casually behind his head. “I sure as hell ain’t doing it by myself. It would take too long if we’re supposed to be expecting a crisis. If we’re going to do it, we’re going to have to do it fast.”

 

“I would not be opposed to using my own resources,” Quatre said. “Funds aren’t an issue. I can supply what money would be needed. If that is the decision, to recreate the Gundams, we would have to keep it quiet. The colonists shouldn’t find out about it. That would be quite a problem against the law passed to prevent the production of mobile suits and the fact Lista was the one who proposed it.” He turned to look at her. Her face was pale, her eyes unblinking as she stared down at the table. “Sweetheart? Are you all right?”

 

Lista snapped her head up, feeling the five sets of eyes on her. “I don’t know. I fought to have that law realized, and now to break it myself? What if the people found out about it? The cabinet? They would deem me untrustworthy. I don’t want that to happen. I have enough non-supporters as it is. I don’t need political unrest behind me as well as everything else.”

 

“That’s not going to happen, Lista,” Heero assured her. He turned to the other pilots. “We should wait until we finish our mission on the colony. If we don’t detect any signs of hostility, there’s no need to rebuild the Gundams. Let’s not jump to conclusions until we’ve gathered more of the facts.”

 

“I agree,” Wufei said. Trowa, Quatre, and Duo nodded in concurrence. Wufei turned to Lista, who was staring down at the table, propelling herself into her own little world of maddening thought. “So, if we do find an army being built on the colony, would you approve the construction of the Gundams?”

 

Lista swallowed hard. “I don’t think I would have much choice in the matter. It’s obvious that if gundanium is being used for an army, the best option we would have against them would be the Gundams themselves. But I can’t let the cabinet know we’re contemplating this. They won’t approve of it.” She sighed deeply and rested her elbows on the table, burying her face in her palms. “This is bad. I hardly thought I would be going against my own law. People are going to accuse me of favoritism, especially if we rebuild mobile suits for us to use.”

 

“Whoa, hold the phone,” Duo interrupted, causing Lista to look up at him. “If this happens, you’re going to rebuild a suit for yourself, too?”

 

Lista frowned. “Well, why not? I’m not going to take any chances.”

 

“It would be one thing to go against your own law and approve of this, but they would surely not consent to you insisting to pilot a mobile suit again. You’re an important member of the cabinet,” Trowa explained matter-of-factly.

 

Lista loosened her aggravated expression. “Maybe, but I’m not throwing all of this on you. That’s hardly fair. We’re in this together. If I had to, I could try to convince the cabinet it’s in the best interest of the Colonies.”

 

“I wouldn’t be so quick to trust them,” Heero warned, his voice stern. “We have been double-crossed before.”

 

“You can’t let paranoia rule your life, Heero,” Lista replied. “If I did that, I’d go crazy trying to juggle everything. I would be worried about every little thing.”

 

“You normally _are_ worried about every little thing. And you’re worried about this, aren’t you?” Heero shot back defensively.

 

Lista scowled. “Of course I am. This is the first indication of retaliation since Mariemaia. I don’t want to see the colonists die or suffer the deaths of their loved ones. I’ve seen far too much of that in my lifetime.” She blinked and looked over at Quatre without turning her head. He was staring at her passionately, but his eyes were sad. She didn’t want to see Quatre in pain like in the wars when his father had sacrificed himself, when his sister had died trying to save him. “Look, it’s going to be like this: the five of you are going to go to that colony and find out what’s going on. What you find will dictate what course of action we take. I trust you more than anyone with this type of mission. If a substantial-sized army is found, we will rebuild the Gundams to fight back. If the army is small enough to detain, or there is none at all, the construction of the Gundams will be unnecessary.”

 

“That sounds like a good idea to me,” Duo said with a smile. “But I’ll start looking for some gundanium just in case. I want to be ready.”

 

Lista nodded. “That’s fine, but be quiet about it, Duo. I don’t want questions asked. I don’t want everyone knowing about this. If this is going to happen, it will be up to us to put a stop to it.” She stood from her chair. “Thank you for coming here today. I appreciate that you’re going to do this. I want this to be as unnoticeable as possible. The less the colonists know about this, the better. I’m not going to get them worried over nothing.”

 

The Gundam pilots stood and nodded to her. “We’ll report back to Lady Une and inform her of our possible course of action,” Wufei said.

 

Lista nodded once. “Thank you, Wufei. I appreciate that. Now, on a lighter term, do you all have plans for tonight? Quatre and I would like to invite you all over for dinner. It’s been quite some time since we have spent some time together. I’m sure there are some things we have to catch up on.”

 

Duo’s eyes beamed. “Hell yeah! I could use a good meal, and a little vacation at that!” He turned to his friends. “You guys are going to come, too, aren’t you?”

 

“I think the three of us can clear our evenings with Lady Une,” Trowa said. Heero and Wufei nodded in accord.

 

Lista clapped her hands together happily. “That’s great! I’ll arrange transportation if you don’t have it. My last meeting of the day should be over by five or six. I’ll call the cook and tell him to prepare a menu. And if anything new develops today, we can discuss it tonight.” She gathered her briefcase and papers in her hands. “It was nice seeing all of you again, but I really should be going. I have a lot of work to do. I know the cabinet would like to know the outcome of our meeting.”

 

“What are you going to tell them?” Quatre asked as he walked up next to her.

 

“They don’t need to know the details, but I’ll tell them you all agreed to go on the mission. Other than that, I’ll leave the rest in the air.” She leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek. “You should all get going. I’ll have security escort you out.”

 

Duo slung his arm around Lista’s shoulders, grinning slyly. “Please, babe. We don’t need security. They should be taking their time keeping your gorgeousness safe.”

 

Lista hugged her briefcase to her chest and shook her head amusedly. “Duo Maxwell, you’re a charming nutball. But if you insist, then I won’t bother with it. All of you be careful going back. I’ll see all of you tonight.”

 

Trowa opened the door and motioned for Lista to exit first. She did so, only after prying Duo’s playful arms off of her. Quatre and Duo followed closely after her, with Heero and Wufei walking out before Trowa shut the door behind him. “We will be there. It will be a nice change for once,” the uni-banged pilot replied.

 

Lista nodded and noticed two security guards walking up to her. “I can’t wait. Have a good day, guys. I’ll see you tonight.” She turned to Quatre and flashed a smile at him before spinning away from them, guided down the long hallway by the two burly men clad in black.

 

“It’s nice seeing her happy,” Duo spoke up after Lista disappeared around the corner. “She’s been crazy busy lately, hasn’t she?” Duo turned to Quatre for an answer.

 

The Arabian pilot nodded and sighed deeply. “Yes, she has. She’s been hoping for some time off so we could all spend time together. She misses that. I’ve been doing everything I can. I’m worried she gets lonely sometimes.”

 

Duo nudged Quatre in the side, his grin wide and suggestive. “Somehow I get the feeling she doesn’t get lonely with you around, if you know what I mean.” He waggled his eyebrows.

 

Quatre turned away before Duo could catch his blush. “We really don’t need to discuss that, Duo. It’s quite personal. Let’s just say that I do what I can for her.”

 

“Well, we’re happy for you both, Quatre,” Trowa spoke up, coming up next to the twosome. “You and Lista complement each other well, and it’s hard not to see the joy you bring to her.”

 

Quatre exchanged glances with Heero and Wufei, who both nodded in agreement with Trowa. He smiled at his friends, unable to disagree, because he knew deep in his heart that he would do what it took to make it so.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Lista swallowed hard, unable to shake the unerring feeling of eyes all over her as she signed her name under the other cabinet members’. She didn’t even know what it was, as her mind felt clouded and drunk. She finished scribbling her signature and pushed the paper and pen away, looking up at the other people in the room. She was a little unnerved that Archer could not make it to the meeting, as she knew he would back her up when she was questioned on her meeting with the Gundam pilots.

 

“Secretary, I have a question for you,” a male voice spoke up, thrusting her out of her thoughts.

 

She looked up from the table, coming eye-to-eye with a man of middle age, his hair showing traces of gray and his brown eyes tired, no doubt from the long day he’d had right along with her. “Yes, Mr. Lilienfield?”

 

“We were all wondering how your meeting with the Gundam pilots went,” he inquired, eyes shadowed by his dark lashes.

 

Lista silently cursed herself. She knew the question was coming. “It went well, thank you. They have all agreed to go to the colony and search for whatever is causing the readings of gundanium alloy. There is no cause for concern. I know my friends will be able to find the truth behind all of this.”

 

Lilienfield covered his mouth with his hand and cleared his throat loudly. “Well, I was beginning to wonder if maybe the mission is unnecessary, as Secretary Wysor stated yesterday.”

 

Lista stared at him in disbelief, a bottomless feeling sinking in her stomach. “No, I believe the mission is necessary. If the Gundam pilots find nothing, then we’ll be able to lay our concerns to rest.”

 

“But there are other things we could be exercising our time doing,” Lilienfield argued. “There are other colonies that need renovating, budgets that need approval. We are sending former soldiers out on a fruitless mission, Secretary, one that is being led on by paranoia.”

 

Lista felt her stomach flutter, and she tried to keep her frustration in check. Her temper was the last thing that needed to surface. She cleared her throat and folded her hands atop the table, hoping to hide her growing impatience. “Paranoia is in no way involved in this, Mr. Lilienfield. After all, did you not all vote on this yesterday? You agreed that the mission was important.”

 

“We are entitled to change our minds,” a woman at the other end of the table spoke up. “I have personally thought more on the prospect of it being nothing, and it seems more probable of it not being hostile. We have, after all, gone nearly two years without war. Why would one suddenly pop up again out of nowhere, without any warning?”

 

Lista licked her lips of their sudden dryness. She could feel the walls closing in on her. “It is not certain how some people’s minds work, Mrs. Farrell. Can you honestly tell me that it’s not possible someone has been biding their time? An army does not create itself in a matter of days. It takes time to come up with the money and resources.”

 

“I do not want to see another war,” a man not much older than Lista said. “I am expecting my first child. I do not want to see her born into violence. This course of action could lead us to another war. If we upset the wrong people, they will not hesitate in attacking us. The Gundam pilots are natural soldiers. That is their purpose in life: to fight. If you condone this, they will bring about a war.”

 

Lista flinched, a scowl spreading across her face at the insult. “I think I would know more about the Gundam pilots than any of you, Mr. Poole,” she snapped, each word bit off in anger. “The Gundam pilots were trained to be the perfect soldiers, ones that wished for peace more than anything. That is the reason they fought and risked their lives day after day, why _we_ fought and risked _our_ lives every day, despite the Colonies turning their backs on us.”

 

“There is no need for such anger, Secretary,” a Chinese man said, dark chestnut eyes growing cold. “We are merely pointing out the facts here. This mission is unnecessary.”

 

“It is _very_ necessary, Mr. Sheng,” Lista spat as her temper washed over her. “You all made that choice yesterday. You can’t go back on it. This isn’t a game. The decision is final.”

 

“You are not being very fair, Secretary,” Merrick spoke up calmly. Lista stared at him, her eyes wide, her chest heaving in frustrated pants. “We have all decided that the mission is not needed. We are human and are permitted to change our minds, as Mrs. Farrell has stated. We wish to do so. Are you so content in making this a dictatorship rather than work on forming it into a democracy?”

 

Lista couldn’t stop her mouth from hanging agape. “I have _never_ acted as a dictator, and you very well know that, Merrick,” she pointed out, her words drawn out and emphasized. “The Gundam pilots want nothing more than to maintain the peace. It is better to exercise caution than to be sorry later when an army threatens us and throws the Colonies back into chaos. Is that what you all truly want?”

 

There was silence for a moment until Merrick spoke up. “No, we certainly do not want that, which brings me to my next subject.” He cleared his throat loudly, his eyes growing cold, dark. Lista felt herself buckle under his hard gaze. “The cabinet members and I have decided it might be best to remove you from your position.”

 

Lista gasped loudly and shoved herself out of her chair. His words came quickly, so quickly that she could not control her response. “What? You can’t be serious! On what grounds?!” She felt her pulse pounding in her head, the lights in the room suddenly too bright for her.

 

“We feel you might drive us into another war. You abandoned your post in the Alliance to aid the Gundams, after all, so of course you would agree with anything your former comrades say. We feel it is too biased to keep you in office when you are so easily swayed by what they have to say,” Merrick explained calmly. He cleared his throat again. “And it seems everyone has finally come to their senses. You are not fit to be in a political position. You know very little of politics. You were chosen because your leadership skills in ESUN’s military were deemed worthy enough. But there is more to it other than leadership skills. Anyone can practice those.”

 

“I can’t believe this!” Lista exclaimed, unable to control the stammer in her voice. “I have always made my decisions on what I think is best for the Colonies and the people living here! The last thing I want is to thrust us all into another war! I’m a soldier! I’ve seen too much death! The one thing I have wanted was to keep war as far from the people as possible! You all know this! I’ve _done_ this!”

 

“I am sorry, Miss Di Nevella,” Merrick said. “You no longer have the power to make those decisions. We have voted on this. We will do what we feel is right for the people, and we believe a new Secretary of Defense is needed, a more experienced one who will not allow his or her emotions to rule her every move. You are unstable and arrogant.”

 

Lista moaned and grabbed her head, the information echoing and slamming together in her mind.

 

“Miss Di Nevella, are you all right?” Poole asked, concern evident in his voice.

 

But she didn’t hear him. She saw darkness flashing in her eyes as she tried to compose herself. She collapsed back, her body careening her chair backwards as she fell to the ground unconscious.

 

 

 

 

Quatre looked at his watch again. The second hand was ticking by slowly. It was now 6:34.

 

“Don’t worry, Quatre,” Duo spoke up, patting his friend on the shoulder. “She said she’d try to be here, but you know her. She’s a workhorse. There should really be more than 24 hours in one day for her.”

 

Quatre chuckled nervously, compelling himself to nod in agreement. “Yes, I suppose you’re right, Duo. But this still worries me. She hasn’t called. She always calls when she’s going to be late.”

 

“Hey, you two should come in here,” Trowa called from the living room. “There’s a special bulletin about to come on. This might be why Lista hasn’t arrived yet.”

 

Quatre rushed into the living room with Duo close behind. Trowa, Heero, and Wufei were seated on the sofa, staring at the television as they waited for the blue “Special Bulletin” message to disappear from the screen.

 

Wufei handed Quatre a cup of tea. “Drink this. Calm your nerves, for God’s sake.”

 

Quatre took the cup with a compliant nod and drank a small sip of the hot beverage. It burned a little as it traveled down his throat, but it warmed his stomach of his nausea. He stared at the ripples in the porcelain cup, thinking of Lista, of their engagement.

 

But even such a happy memory could not sate the foreboding sensation flowing through his veins.

 

“Look, it’s coming on!” Duo shouted, jerking Quatre out of his musings.

 

The Arabian pilot blinked and directed his attention to the television. He hoped he would see Lista appear on the screen, but when it was the press secretary, Emmeline Keenan, who walked in front of the podium, worry spiked in his center once again. Her neutral expression gave Quatre a feeling of dread.

 

“I don’t like this,” Heero mumbled under his breath.

 

“Good evening, citizens of the Colonies. As you are aware, we have been striving to keep peace permanent. After the defeat of Mariemaia Khushrenada and the Barton Foundation, Lista Di Nevella, the former Earth Sphere Unified Nation’s lieutenant colonel, was appointed as the Secretary of Defense of our Colonies. Her leadership and experience with the people was seen as a great strength. However, there is a time when change is required and where we can all admit we made a grave mistake.” She cleared her throat, staring down at the podium for a moment.

 

“What is she talking about?” Wufei asked as he crossed his arms over his chest, his brow curved in interest.

 

Quatre opened his mouth to say something, but Emmeline turned back to the microphone on the podium. “As of this evening, the Colonial Cabinet has decided it would be in the best interest of the Colonies and its people to remove Lista Di Nevella from office, effective immediately.”

 

The teacup slipped from Quatre’s hands, the porcelain shattering to pieces on the floor and the hot beverage spilling about his bare feet. He stared at the screen in disbelief, a sick feeling tying his stomach into knots once more.

 

Duo shoved himself out of his chair. “What? What the hell is going on?!” he exclaimed, turning to his friends for an answer. But they said nothing. Their attention was cemented to the television, awaiting the answer themselves. Quatre was holding on to the back of the sofa for support, his head suddenly light as air.

 

“A later conference will be held to answer the colonists’ questions about this sudden decision, but we assure all of you that arrangements are being made to replace her. And also, as you’re aware, much work has been done of late to solidify our government after the assassination of Heero Yuy. As such, the cabinet has unanimously decided that Attorney General Merrick Wysor will be officially sworn in as the new leader of the Colonies. He will be making an official statement within the next 48 hours and will also be available to answer any questions you may have. An update will be made as soon as it becomes available. Thank you.” Emmeline walked off stage without a spare moment, her eyes avoiding the cameras surrounding the stage.

 

“This is an interesting turn of events,” Heero said in monotone, his eyes unblinking. “This is not a coincidence. I wonder who is pulling the strings of the cabinet members.”

 

“Do you actually have to wonder who it is?” Wufei asked, turning to the others. “It’s obvious who is pulling the strings.”

 

There was a loud clamber behind them, causing them all to turn around. Quatre was shuffling towards the front door, grabbing his cell phone from one of the tables.

 

“Quatre, where are you going?” Duo shouted after him, jogging up behind his friend.

 

Quatre was shakily pulling his shoes on. “I have to go back there. Lista could be in danger. There’s a reason she’s not back home yet. I don’t want her to be alone. If something happens to her, I will never forgive myself. I will get to the bottom of this,” he said, his voice trembling as he tried to choke down his cries.

 

“We don’t know anything yet, Quatre,” Trowa said from behind. “We can’t jump to conclusions. We should proceed with caution. I’ll call Lady Une and see if she knows anything.” He spun around and headed for the telephone hanging on the kitchen wall.

 

Duo approached Quatre, reaching out to him. “Come on, man. Just sit down and try to calm down.”

 

“I can’t leave her alone!” Quatre snapped, his cheeks red in anger. Duo recoiled, eyes wide, as he watched his friend burst into fiery rage. “She needs me! I’m not going to make her go through this by herself!”

 

Duo clamped his hands on Quatre’s shoulders. “Get a hold of yourself, Quatre. Lista’s no slouch. She can take care of herself. She’s a soldier just like the rest of us. It’s not like she doesn’t have friends there. If something’s wrong, I’m sure she’s okay.”

 

There were three solid knocks on the door five feet from Quatre’s face. The Arabian pilot instantly turned around and snapped it open, hoping that it would be Lista, although he knew deep down Lista wouldn’t knock on her own front door. There was a tall black-haired man standing before him, dark sunglasses covering his eyes despite the fact night was slowly falling around them. “Good evening. Mr. Winner, I have a message for you.” He extended his hand, giving Quatre a folded piece of paper.

 

Quatre opened his mouth to demand who he was, but the man quickly turned around and walked down the front stairs. The Arabian pilot peered out the door. There was a shuttle unceremoniously parked in the front yard.

 

“What’s this all about?” Wufei spoke up irritably. “What did he give you?”

 

Quatre turned his attention down to the piece of paper, folded once and sealed with a gold insignia. The initials “MDW” were elegantly embossed on the label. His eyes widened, and he tore the paper open, reading the words to himself first before reading them aloud to his friends. “‘Mr. Winner, please board the shuttle awaiting you. All questions will be answered at your destination. MDW.’”

 

Duo’s brows furrowed. “Who the hell is MDW?”

 

Quatre released a sigh and closed his eyes. “Merrick D. Wysor.”

 

“What? How do you know it’s Merrick?” Duo asked. “It could be anyone.”

 

Quatre shook his head and looked up at his friends. “No, I recognize the insignia. He used to work with my father years ago, when I was still a young child. I remember seeing his crest on old documents for the Winner Corporation. But I don’t understand how he is involved in this. Could he have been planning this from the beginning? It’s not a coincidence that Lista was removed from office only for him to be declared the first leader since Heero Yuy’s assassination.” He hugged the paper to his chest. “What if he plans to harm her? I can’t let that happen.”

 

“Don’t be rash, Quatre,” Heero advised as he stepped forward. “There has to be a specific reason why he has called you. There is more to this than we know right now.” He sighed deeply and shook his head. “I suppose we can guess what is happening on that colony, then.”

 

Quatre’s eyes widened. “Do you mean Merrick is creating an army?”

 

Heero nodded. “Yeah. We’re going to have to build our Gundams. It’s obvious Merrick is not going to go down without a fight. We need to be ready for him.”

 

“But how can we do that?” Duo asked. “Even if Quatre supplies the money and I can find enough gundanium, how can we hide it from the Colonies? We wouldn’t have the protection from Lista as Secretary. Merrick is going to be sworn in, and if we’re found out, we’re screwed. Lista won’t be able to do anything for us.”

 

“That’s inconsequential,” Wufei replied with a frown. “We don’t need that woman’s _protection._ We’ve done fine on our own. This will be no different.” He looked at Quatre, who had been long staring at his feet. “You should probably go. Find out Merrick’s prerogative. We’ll talk to Lady Une and see if there’s anything she can tell us.”

 

Quatre nodded and rushed out of the house without another word, two guards escorting him onto the shuttle. Duo, Wufei, and Heero watched the shuttle take off.

 

“So, what do you think, Heero?” Duo asked after several moments of stillness. “Do you have any ideas on what’s going to happen next?”

 

Heero shook his head. “Whatever it is, we should be ready for it. There is no telling what Merrick’s plans are at this point.”

 

 

 

 

Quatre didn’t know how much time had passed on the shuttle. He kept looking over Merrick’s words on the paper and wondering to himself what Merrick’s plans were. It was obvious he had manipulated the cabinet members in some way to have her impeached so abruptly. He hoped the colonists would question his actions as thoroughly as possible, and perhaps his scheme would be revealed before it could proceed.

 

He thought of Lista. He couldn’t imagine her state of mind at the moment, wondering how she had taken the news. Had she retaliated? Was she apprehended? Was she injured?

 

“Mr. Winner, we have arrived,” one of the guards spoke up. Quatre looked up at him. “Please follow me.”

 

Quatre unbuckled his seatbelt and stood, following the guards closely. He was on a different colony—a neighboring one to his and Lista’s residence—but it looked no different as he stepped down the stairs. The estate in front of him nearly rivaled the size of his own, but the exterior was hardly inviting. It was made of dark gray stone, the windows bordered with black windowpanes. He figured all Merrick needed to complete his dark abode was a set of black gargoyles at the bottom of his stairs, and he could easily be typecast as the villain.

 

“Mr. Winner, welcome to my home,” a familiar deep voice rang out around him. Quatre looked up as the guards moved from in front of him. Merrick was standing in the open front doorway, his hands folded behind his back and his smirk clearly visible in the dark of night. “I hope your journey was comfortable.”

 

Quatre scowled and spoke through clenched teeth. “Where is she? I know she’s here.”

 

Merrick chuckled and shook his head. “You certainly get right down to business. Yes, she is here, and she is unharmed, if that is your concern. She didn’t have the opportunity to put up a fight, sadly. She passed out rather quickly when we gave her the news that she was no longer the Secretary of Defense.”

 

Quatre’s eyes widened. “I demand an explanation. Why are you doing this to her? And why did you only send for me?”

 

Merrick’s sly grin remained. “Everything will be explained. Please come in. Perhaps it would be better for us to discuss this privately and somewhere more comfortable.” He moved away from the door and motioned for Quatre to enter the house.

 

But Quatre stayed put. “I am going nowhere until I know for certain that Lista is safe. Surely you can’t expect me to believe your word given the circumstances.”

 

Merrick sighed irritably. “Yes, I suppose I see your point. Very well. We will have to meet at the middle, I suppose.” He turned to one of his guards. “Escort Miss Di Nevella to my office. Mr. Winner and I will be heading there now.” The guard nodded and walked into the estate, disappearing into one of the branching rooms. “Are you satisfied, Mr. Winner?”

 

Quatre hesitated before he nodded. “I suppose I can’t ask for any more than that at the moment. Let’s get on with this.”

 

Merrick bowed his head in a mild nod and strode into the house, Quatre following close behind. He studied the portraits on the wall, most of them of a short red-haired girl with blue eyes. There were several other photos of an older woman with hair of tangerine orange and pale blue eyes. Quatre had to admit that the interior of the house was not as ominous as the outside, but it was inconsequential given the true nature of the man in front of him. He had truly misjudged Merrick Wysor.

 

But did Quatre’s father know he was like this? Surely Zayeed Winner would never work with a man such as this. Zayeed was always a very proud man, focused on pacifism and making things better for the people around him without resorting to violence. Merrick went against everything his father stood for.

 

Quatre nearly bumped into Merrick’s back when the man stopped to open his office door. He pushed it open and moved out of the way. “Please, after you, Mr. Winner. Have a seat. Make yourself comfortable.” Quatre pushed past him quickly, his eyes darting around for Lista. But the office was empty of anyone other than the two of them. The room was ridiculously large with full bookcases lining the walls, a single desk and computer set up near one of the windows on the other side. There was a sofa on either side of the room for lounging and leisurely reading. “I suppose all of this space will go to more use now that I will have more responsibility.”

 

Quatre shot him a glare. “I will not speak to you until Lista is here.”

 

Merrick chuckled. “You are just as stubborn as she is. I can see one of her many unattractive personality traits have rubbed off on you in the few years you’ve been exposed to her.”

 

“You have no right to speak of her in that way,” Quatre spat. He shoved a finger in Merrick’s direction. “I know you are behind her removal from office. Did you really believe you would not be pointed out as behind such a conspiracy given you were made the first leader to the Colonies on the same day Lista was forcibly removed as Secretary of Defense with no just cause? The colonists will recognize it and do something about it.”

 

Merrick scoffed and shook his head. “Please, Mr. Winner. The colonists will say nothing. They are content with the peace, and they know by speaking up, they will rile such peace and throw it away. If you are relying on the colonists to do something about this, you will be sorely disappointed. Surely you came to know of that during the war when they turned their backs on you and your friends.”

 

Quatre fisted his hands at his sides. “I have no need to rely on them. I rely on myself and my friends to see justice carried out. You will not win in whatever plot you are devising.”

 

Merrick opened his mouth to respond, but his office door opened once more. Quatre snapped his head, and he choked down a gasp. Lista was being dragged in by the arms by two guards. She was unconscious. Her hair was disheveled, her uniform jacket was missing, and her face was pale.

 

“She has not woken up yet, sir,” one of the guards said. “We tried to rouse her.”

 

Merrick nodded and rubbed his chin. “I suppose that sedative was a little too strong for her. I thought she would be more difficult to keep calm, but I guess I misjudged her. Very well. You may leave her.”

 

Quatre’s eyes widened and he ran forward before the guards could merely dump her on the floor. Quatre wrapped his arms around her waist and eased her gently down, cupping her cheek in his palm. The guards stood there for a moment watching the Arabian pilot before exiting the room, shutting the door behind them. Quatre fought back a sob. She looked as if she was barely hanging to life.

 

“You said you didn’t harm her!” Quatre seethed, snapping his head over his shoulder to glare at Merrick.

 

The older man shrugged. “We didn’t harm her. Once she woke up from passing out, however, she became a tad unruly. I had to do something to calm her down. Don’t worry, Mr. Winner. I did not poison her. It was a simple tranquilizer. She will wake up shortly, I’m sure. She’s been out for quite some time.” He walked over to the twosome, unable to hide his satisfied smirk. “Would you like to put her on the sofa over there? It might be a little more comfortable for her. And we could get down to business. You did say you would speak to me once you knew she was alive and well. As you can see, she is fine.”

 

Quatre said nothing. He carefully scooped Lista in his arms and carried her over to a leather sofa in between two bookcases. Lista made no signs of waking up when he laid her down on the cool surface. He sat down next to her, combing her bangs out of her closed eyes. He found himself unable to tear away, his heart crying out for her to wake up so he could see her beautiful eyes, hear her harmonious voice, feel the silken touch of her hand against his face.

 

“She’s a very spoiled woman, you know,” Merrick spoke up, striding closer to the twosome on the sofa. The older man tried to ignore the searing frown he received from Quatre. “I do not know how luck happened to touch her as much as it had. She may appear to be a woman set out for the good of others, but she is a parasite.”

 

Quatre stared at him in disbelief, holding Lista closer to him defensively. “You must not know her. Lista is nothing like that. She has always made decisions that would better the lives of others. She cares more for them than she has ever cared for herself. Why do you think she was considered to become Secretary of Defense in the first place?”

 

Merrick scoffed and shook his head. “Mr. Winner, her appointment was a mere sham. The cabinet chose her for the mere prospect that she was in relation to all of you as Gundam pilots. She was well-liked for that very reason. That is all. She has no prior political experience. She is, and always will be, a soldier. It was the greatest mistake they could have ever made, choosing a little soldier girl for their leader.”

 

Quatre felt his heart thump in his chest as his anger escalated. “You should not speak about things you know nothing about. Lista is a wonderful human being, and I can only assume you say such ugly things about her because you are jealous that you are not as favored as she.”

 

“Ha! That is utterly ridiculous,” Merrick chuckled. “I would not waste my time being jealous of a little girl. And apparently you misjudge the colonists. Your precious Lista is not as favored as you might believe.” He paused for a moment, his faced etched in thought. Quatre could only stare at him in wait. “I know what it is you’re thinking, Quatre. You believe I threatened the cabinet, don’t you?”

 

Quatre swallowed and nodded. “I find it hard to believe they would vote to have Lista removed from office so quickly. You wanted to be the leader of the Colonies all of this time. You had this planned from the very beginning.”

 

“Well, I wouldn’t say the _very_ beginning,” Merrick corrected as he began pacing back and forth in front of the sofa. “I certainly never expected myself to be at this point while employed by your father. I left the Winner Corporation because I wanted to help the Colonies in a more direct way. I felt there was more I could do. Plus, your father hoped I would be able to keep him informed so he could help, as well. I know you and your father didn’t get along very well at the time of his death, but he thought nothing of the best for you and your sisters. That is why he made the decisions he did. A child’s happiness is important to a father.” He stopped and turned to look at the Arabian pilot. “Did you know I have a daughter your age, Quatre?”

 

Quatre nodded. “Yes, I am aware, although I have never heard about her.”

 

“And you never should have,” Merrick replied. “I made sure to keep her out of the limelight. I wanted to protect her. I thought her too fragile to be out in the public eye so much. I have paid close attention to her wants, and it has become clear to me that her dream and mine have merged paths.”

 

Quatre’s brows furrowed in confusion and irritation. “What could you possibly mean? Does she wish for your dictatorship over the Colonies, as well?”

 

Merrick’s eyes had a glint about them, one that made a shudder crawl down Quatre’s spine. His smirk didn’t help matters. “My daughter has been fixated on you, admiring you from afar. If anyone is jealous of Lista, it would be her. She has continually wished to be in her shoes.”

 

Quatre’s face contorted. “What?”

 

“Yes, appalling, isn’t it? Although my daughter doesn’t know you personally, she professes that she has fallen in love with you,” Merrick continued. “She wishes you would dote upon her as you do Lista.”

 

Quatre crumpled his nose. “That’s absurd. Your daughter is not in love with me. She can’t possibly have such an emotion without knowing me. There is a distinct line between true love and a sick obsession. Your daughter has the latter.”

 

Quatre’s words seemed to upset Merrick, but he said nothing. His expression, however, voiced his apparent irritation with Quatre’s insult. “Believe what you like, but it is true. I will take my daughter’s words as fact. What you should be more concerned with is what I have planned for you now. You will marry her when this is all over if you wish to see Lista live another day.”

 

The former pilot of Sandrock contemplated Merrick’s words for a moment. His stomach burned as if poison bubbled. Quatre was normally right about a lot of things, but he prayed that he was deadly wrong about this.

 

A soft, recognizable moan quickly jerked him from his thoughts. Lista was stirring in his arms, her eyes fluttering as she came out of unconsciousness.

 

“Ah, she finally awakens,” Merrick replied with a satisfied smirk.

 

Quatre ignored him, however, and kept his attention cemented on the waking woman in his arms. “Sweetheart, can you hear me? Are you all right?”

 

She moaned again as her eyes slid open halfway. “What’s with all the lights? It’s bright in here,” she rasped. She rolled her neck slowly and blinked several times before gazing up at Quatre dreamily. “You’re here. I knew you’d come. He sent for you, didn’t he?”

 

Quatre nodded. “Yes, he did. He didn’t hurt you, did he? He told me he didn’t, but it’s apparent that I cannot take his word for it.” He snapped a judging glare at the elder man for a moment before returning his attention back to Lista.

 

“No, he didn’t hurt me,” she mumbled, clearing her throat and pushing herself to sit up against the arm of the sofa. She turned her head, and her eyes met with Merrick’s, taunting as they were. She couldn’t contain the growl rumbling in her throat. “You son of a bitch.”

 

“No, Lista!” Quatre shouted as he felt Lista yank against his hold, hoping to launch herself at Merrick in anger. “You mustn’t do that!” He pulled her back down on the sofa, hands tight on her shoulders. “Please don’t do something rash, love. I will handle this.”

 

Lista scowled and curled her fingers tight in his shirt. “You don’t understand, Quatre! He is after power and authority! He wants to run the Colonies down to nothing! I can’t let him get away with this!”

 

“There is nothing you can do about it in your powerless state, Lista,” Merrick spoke up. “Besides, you have yet to find out the basis of my plan.”

 

“I know all I need to know from you, traitor,” Lista seethed, glaring over Quatre’s shoulder. “I know you manipulated the cabinet. You were planning my abduction, my impeachment, all along.”

 

Merrick chuckled deeply and nodded once in affirmation. “You are very observant, Lista. It’s just too bad you didn’t discover it soon enough; otherwise, you could have stopped it. I suppose you have been grossly overestimated, but that comes as no surprise to me. You were never meant to be in any form of political power.”

 

Lista’s eyes flashed, and she lashed against Quatre again, despite the lagging in her limbs. The sedative was still lurking in her bloodstream, continuing to sap her strength. “You think you have everything all figured out, but I warn you that I’m going to get you back for this. There is nothing you can do against me. I will be more than happy to shove my gun down your throat.”

 

“So arrogant. And it’s funny you should mention that,” Merrick replied, rubbing his chin with his forefinger and thumb. “I don’t see how you could possibly accost me, considering you lack an army of your own. It’s a good thing I have full access to D-98934 and its resources.”

 

“I should have guessed it,” Quatre spoke up. “You _are_ the one building that army, aren’t you?”

 

Merrick nodded. “Right again, Mr. Winner. Why do you think I was so insistent on keeping Preventer away from the colony? Of course, I was a little relieved when I was able to hide from even Gundam pilots. I suppose I have overestimated all of you. I was concerned Trowa Barton and Wufei Chang would discover the truth before I had the opportunity to launch my plan, but when they failed to do so, I knew the favor was mine.”

 

Quatre looked down at Lista, who began retreating into his chest. His brows lifted in worry. “Are you all right?”

 

She bit her bottom lip and nodded. She swallowed to push down the swelling lump in her throat, but failed. “Why did you ask Quatre to come here? Why not all of the Gundam pilots? I know you would like to rub this in their faces, too.”

 

Merrick chuckled and took a few steps towards them, his hands falling to his sides. “I was hoping you’d ask. Quatre already knows the reason, of course.”

 

Lista snapped her head up to gaze at Quatre. He said nothing. “What is it? Tell me.”

 

Quatre released the sigh he’d been holding in. “Apparently Merrick’s daughter has some notion that she’s in love with me. Merrick means to split us apart. He wants to make me marry her in a bid to keep you safe from him.”

 

“Like hell,” Lista scoffed, looking over at Merrick incredulously. “You can’t possibly think that would work. Our relationship is public knowledge. No one in their right mind would believe Quatre leaving me for another woman. And besides, I’d let the Colonies burn to ash before letting you split us apart.”

 

Merrick let out a sickening roll of laughter, causing both Quatre and Lista to pull back in near horror. “Then I suppose I should hand you the matches, because that is precisely what I mean to do. And as for the curiosity of the colonists, I have a plan for that, as well. My daughter’s happiness means the world to me, and it just so happens that her wish and mine work together. While removing you from office and making you suffer like you deserve, I will force Quatre to marry my beloved daughter.”

 

“You’re out of your damn mind!” Lista exclaimed. “What have I ever done to you to make you want to do this?”

 

“Don’t flatter yourself, Lista,” Merrick replied, his voice low. “Apparently you fancy the notion that you are so well-liked among the colonists, when in fact, you are not. You are a foolish chit unfit to hold any favor or power in the Colonies. It is true I wished to have the Colonies under my rule, but getting rid of you was a mere game. My daughter’s infatuation with Quatre has just drawn you in a bit further, but believe me that it is not intentional.” His lips curled into a smile. “Although I do admit that I take joy in your pain.”

 

Quatre rested his hand on her shoulder, hoping to calm her down. Her anger was spiking, and quite frankly, his was beginning to do the same. He didn’t like the direction their conversation was heading.

 

“Did you not know that I was once part of the Romefeller Foundation? I worked very closely with Duke Dermail prior to his death,” Merrick explained. He licked his dry lips and turned sideways, looking out the window at the dark nothingness. “I was one of the remaining people who did not approve of the peace, who did not approve of the defeat. So once you were appointed as Secretary of Defense, I gained your trust, made you believe I was one of your greatest fans. And while I deceived you, I worked in secret every day, building my army and securing my plans for a takeover.”

 

“You’re insane,” Lista murmured, shaking her head in disbelief. Her fingers turned cold as they tightened over Quatre’s arms. “Utterly insane. Do you understand what you’re doing, what you’re going to do to the people of the Colonies? You’re going to turn their lives into a living hell! How can you live with yourself knowing that, just to sate yourself? That’s completely selfish!”

 

Merrick’s eyes held firm on her, his teeth gritting together and his hands turning to fists at his sides. “And do you believe you are not selfish, as well, for what you do?”

 

“How do you deem me selfish?” Lista interrupted. “I want nothing but the good of the people. The people want peace, and they have it. What further proof do you want that I have been selfless? I have pledged my life to them since the moment I became a soldier. We all did. That was our duty, to be the peoples’ strength. Those were our ideals going into every battle.”

 

Merrick stayed silent for a moment. “I see. So you don’t believe yourself to be selfish. But I am sure I am about to prove you wrong right now.” He turned to them and closed the distance, standing a mere foot above them. “Here are my terms. You, Quatre, will marry my daughter and keep her happy. In doing so, I will ensure that Lista is not hunted down by my army and killed.”

 

“Come and get me,” Lista challenged, her eyes fierce and her mouth twitching into a smile. “I’m not afraid of you. Even though we are without the Gundams, that doesn’t mean we are without a fight.”

 

Merrick’s smirk rivaled hers. He pulled a small device out of his pocket and pushed the single red button. “Very well, then. I shall put you both to the test. Show me the fight you claim you have. I would so like to see it.”

 

Quatre opened his mouth to question him, but the door all but busted down as a flurry of armed soldiers scurried into the room, their guns held high and aimed straight for them. Quatre pulled Lista to her feet but kept a firm arm wrapped around her waist and had her pushed behind him, despite her quiet refusal to hide.

 

“Now, I’d like to see you fight.” Merrick turned to the men and nodded once. “Fire at will.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Quatre’s face was wrought with utter fear as he spun around, catapulted himself over Lista’s body, and knocked her back onto the sofa. She cried out in retaliation, screaming his name and trying to shove him off of her. But his arms around her were firm and unyielding, insistent on being her shield from the flood of bullets that would be coming their way.

 

But the only sound thundering in Quatre’s ears was coming from his quickening heartbeat. He held his breath fast in his throat, waiting to feel the flurry of pain from bullets in his back.

 

Lista craned her head, glaring over Quatre’s shoulder. The soldiers were still standing in a perfect line, but their guns were lowered. Merrick was stifling an amused chuckle. “Quatre, it’s okay,” Lista murmured, rubbing her hands comfortingly against his chest. She hadn’t registered the tremble in his body until that moment. He made no attempt to loosen his hold on her. “Quatre, sweetheart, let go. It’s okay. He was bluffing.”

 

Quatre blinked and looked down at her, slowly coming back to reality. Their eyes connected, and Lista gave him a forced, sympathetic smile in the hope of calming his nerves. He released the sigh of air he’d been holding and relaxed his hands from around her.

 

“I certainly hope you both understand the severity of your position now,” Merrick spoke up. “I am the one that has the power in this situation. There is nothing you can do to change it. Your only option is to give in to my demands.”

 

Quatre turned his head over his shoulder to look at Merrick. His eyes quickly darted to the soldiers, noting that their weapons were indeed no longer aimed at him and Lista. He grabbed Lista’s hand and helped her to stand from the sofa. He gave her an apologetic stare before turning his back over to Merrick, his body stiff. “What are your terms?”

 

Lista snapped her head in Quatre’s direction, her eyes wide in disbelief.

 

“It is quite simple, really,” Merrick replied, taking two steps out from the line of soldiers. “You and my daughter wed. However, you must keep her happy. If she so much as utters a sad or angry remark concerning your treatment of her, I will send my army and have Lista killed on the spot. If I have no complaints on your behalf, I will not disturb her. She will be free to live out her life.”

 

“No!” Lista shouted, breaking her hand away from Quatre’s. “There’s no way in the fires of Hell that I’m letting you do this!”

 

Merrick’s lips stretched slowly into a serpentine smirk. “Denial is unhealthy, Miss Di Nevella. Besides, if you just give in now, it will be less painful later for you. Or did my demonstration not convince you enough? I have no qualms of killing you to get what I want.”

 

“No, I will not allow that,” Quatre interrupted calmly. He released a shaky sigh and turned to Lista. “The favor is his, Lista. We have no power to combat him. I hate admitting that, especially in his presence, but it’s obvious he has the upper hand right now. I will not take chances with your life. I will do what I must to keep you safe.”

 

Lista said nothing. Her eyes pooled, and she bit her bottom lip almost too hard, trying diligently to contain the emotions rising up from her belly. Cries constricted in her throat, her breath catching.

 

“Nothing to say, Miss Di Nevella?” Merrick asked mockingly. “That is certainly a first.”

 

Quatre shot the elder man an angry glare. “Stop, Merrick.” He turned back to Lista, lovingly rubbing his hands on her arms. “I am so sorry for this, sweetheart. I don’t know what else to do. I could never live with myself if something horrible were to befall you. This is my duty to you.”

 

Lista licked her lips of their dryness, and she nodded once. “I understand,” she rasped, her voice lost. A single tear fell from her eyes, trickling down her cheek. No, she didn’t understand. She didn’t know how this was happening, how she was unable to prevent it. Her mind scattered in thousands of directions, trying to find an answer, something that would help them. But she could find nothing. She could _do_ nothing.

 

Quatre rubbed his thumb against her face, drying the tear away. “Whatever happens now, I will fix later when I know you are safe. I swore I would make you happy and protect you, and I intend to keep my promises. I love you with all my heart.”

 

Lista closed her eyes and lowered her head, the defeat deafening as it rang in the center of her body. She nodded again but said nothing. She felt Quatre press his lips against her forehead and pull her into his chest.

 

“Know this, Merrick,” Quatre began, his arms tight around Lista as she began to quietly sob in his chest. “I have no control over the actions of my friends or of Preventer. I will do what I must to ensure Lista’s safety. They will act on their own accord, and I can do nothing about that, nor would I wish to. But I will adhere to your demands if it will keep Lista far away from you.”

 

Merrick’s smile widened. “So, are we in a full agreement?”

 

Quatre looked down at Lista, who kept her face buried in his chest. But her sobbing stopped and her body tensed as she waited for his response. He lowered his face, nuzzling his nose in the bed of her hair. He murmured another heartfelt apology that only Lista was meant to hear before he moved away once more. He rubbed his hand up and down Lista’s back as he once again made eye contact with Merrick. “Yes. I will do what you ask as long as I have your word that Lista will remain safe from you and any force under your control. The moment I hear otherwise, our agreement is nullified.”

 

Merrick nodded. “Of course. Those are the terms of the agreement. You have my word. I will not disturb Lista in any way so long as you keep my daughter happy.” He thrust his hand forward, waiting for the handshake that would bind the accord.

 

Quatre swallowed and removed one of his arms from around Lista, quickly putting his hand around Merrick’s. He shook it quickly before jerking away.

 

Merrick turned to the soldiers and nodded once. All but two of them left the room. “Very well. The deal has been made, then. I suppose the two of you would like an opportunity to say your goodbyes. After all, it will be a very long time before my daughter will permit the two of you to see or speak to one another.”

 

Lista’s head snapped up, her makeup blotched around her eyes and her cheeks spotted with red from her sobs. “What?”

 

Merrick shook his head. “This is supposed to be an agreement of the more permanent kind, my dear. You and Quatre will no longer be in each other’s company. Did you really believe I would allow such an absurdity? Surely you didn’t believe it would be satisfactory for me to allow the both of you to continue seeing one another. This will be the last time the both of you are together, unless it is the will of my daughter to let you coexist. However, that is highly doubtful.” He turned around and walked to the door before Lista or Quatre could respond. “I’ll give you a few moments alone to say your last words to one another. The doors will be guarded, so please don’t try anything foolish. It will just make things much worse for you.” And with that, Merrick walked out of the room, all the while ordering the remaining two soldiers to guard the door.

 

Lista jerked away from Quatre as soon as the door shut. She stumbled over to the desk, slamming her fists on the surface. A container of pens scattered and tumbled to the floor at her feet. “I can’t believe I never saw through his façade. It was so obvious that everything was a mere game to him,” she mumbled to herself. She clenched her hands into fists atop the desk. “And I can’t believe there’s nothing I can do to stop this.”

 

Quatre heard her, however, and calmly walked up behind her. “I am so sorry for this, sweetheart. I wish there were something I could do to make this better for you.”

 

Lista spun around, her face angry. “No, this isn’t your fault!” She grumbled a curse under her breath and lowered her head with a deep sigh. “I can’t imagine what other intentions he has. If he had all of this planned, there’s no telling what he has planned for our friends, or for the rest of the Colonies. This is awful.”

 

Quatre closed the distance between them, taking her hands in his. “We will figure something out. I promise.”

 

She closed her eyes, unable to shake the heavy fog swirling around her. “It doesn’t matter anymore.”

 

“Yes, it does matter!” Quatre exclaimed, cupping her face in his palms to make her look at him. Her eyes were filling with tears. “Sweetheart, I don’t care what Merrick does to us, who he forces me to marry. You know that doesn’t matter. I love you and only you. That will never change.” He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers softly, grazing them warily as if she were now some forbidden fruit that he was no longer allowed to taste.

 

She sobbed against his mouth and clenched her eyes shut, her tears beading down her cheeks. Quatre broke off their kiss and wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her into his chest. He was shushing her quietly, murmuring his apologies and vowing he would make everything right again. “This is terrible,” she hiccupped, curling her fingers into his shirt. “I can’t believe this is happening, and we can’t do anything about it.”

 

“I know this is hard for you, love,” Quatre whispered. “It’s hard for me, too, but I promise everything will be okay. Just give me some time to think of a plan to fight against this. We will be together eventually.” Lista mumbled something incoherent against his chest. “Lista, look at me.” She lifted her head to gaze up at him, his fingers sliding into her hair. “I love you more than anything in this world. I promise we’ll be okay.”

 

“It’s not that easy, Quatre,” Lista replied, sniffling and wiping the tears from under her eyes. “Merrick obviously has thought this out. This is clearly something he wants.” She sighed deeply and shook her head. “I know there’s nothing we can do about this right now. We…we have to surrender to him.” She groaned in frustration and waved her hands around in emphasis. “But I don’t want you to have to make such a sacrifice! It’s not fair to you! I need to—”

 

Quatre cracked a weak smile and pressed his finger against her lips. “Sweetheart, I will do whatever I need to do for you, for us. I want you as far away from him as possible.”

 

Lista stared at him and jumped into his arms, bombarding him with a desperate kiss. The Arabian pilot pressed his hands against her lower back and pulled her curves against his, hungry for the feel of her body, the taste of her kiss, for he knew he would have to forego such pleasure, such warmth in his life.

 

There was a loud clamber outside the door, causing them to push away quickly. Merrick opened the door and walked in, his arms folded behind his back stiffly. Half a dozen soldiers followed him in, quickly filing into a straight line behind him. Calmly walking into the room behind them was a young woman with bright blue eyes and short fire-red hair that framed her face. She was the same young woman in the portraits Quatre has seen upon his arrival. “I think I’ve given you enough time.”

 

With the wave of his hand, his soldiers pushed forward, splitting up to separate Quatre and Lista by force. Lista shouted curses at the soldiers and felt herself being pushed back into the sofa. Quatre went a little quieter, his attention centered on Lista. “I figured you would try to go with a fight, Miss Di Nevella, so I felt it was required to sedate you for your trip home.”

 

“What?!” Quatre exclaimed, jerking against the soldiers holding his arms. “You can’t do that to her again! That’s dangerous!”

 

Merrick chuckled and shook his head. “Nonsense, Mr. Winner. I know exactly what I’m doing.” He turned to the soldiers holding down a thrashing Lista. “Do it now.”

 

One of the soldiers pulled a syringe out of his pocket and gave it a gentle flick. Lista’s eyes widened, and she lashed her legs, wriggling to get free. “Get _off_ of me, you bastards!”

 

“Think of this as a way for me to give you a painless leave from the man you love,” Merrick said with a smirk. “You should appreciate my consideration a little more. It’s the only time you’ll get it.”

 

“Go to hell, Merrick!” Lista seethed, her face reddening as she continued to fight against the two soldiers holding her down.

 

Merrick’s smirk faded, his stare burning through her. “Very well, then.”

 

One of the soldiers stretched his arm across her collarbone, pressing her down further into the sofa’s cushions. She cried out in pain and felt the other soldier yank out one of her arms. There was a quick pinch from the needle, and instant, unwanted warmth spread throughout her body as she heard Quatre call out her name in desperation. The three soldiers pulled away and left Lista lying on the sofa, the sedative working just as fast as it had the first time.

 

Quatre called her name twice more, but she couldn’t answer him. She could no longer feel her body as the medicine paralyzed her limbs. She moaned as she tried to form Quatre’s name on her lips, but it came out as jumbled syllables. Her eyes fluttered for several seconds before closing completely, and her body fell limply to the floor.

 

“That was actually much easier than I expected,” Merrick replied after several moments of silence. “The woman is a stubborn chit. She never knows when to quit. Annoying.” He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and turned to look at the red-haired woman. She stood with a faint smile on her lips, one that looked nearly identical to his, but she said nothing.

 

“You are _heartless_ ,” Quatre spat. “I told you I would do anything you asked to keep her safe, and yet you still felt the need to drug her?”

 

Merrick returned his attention to the young man. “Lista Di Nevella is a very violent, controlling woman, Mr. Winner. Surely you knew that given your… _intimate_ past with her.” He chuckled deeply, mockingly.

 

Quatre scowled. “You know nothing about her, or about me.”

 

Merrick waved him off. “If you say so.” He nodded once at the soldiers grasping Quatre’s arms. “You may release him. He is no threat now.”

 

The soldiers did as they were told, and as soon as their grips loosened, Quatre burst forward, taking Lista’s still form in his arms. Her face was tearstained, wrinkled in distress, and he hadn’t understood it until that very moment just how tortured she was feeling inside.

 

“We should transport Miss Di Nevella back to her home,” Merrick said. He ignored the glare from Quatre. “Her sedation will wear off within the next few hours.”

 

The soldiers bowed their heads in acknowledgment to their employer and began walking towards the unconscious woman lying in Quatre’s arms. Quatre pulled her closer into his chest, his eyes burning in resolve as he sucked in a breath of air through his clenched teeth. “You won’t touch her,” he seethed, his fingers unknowingly leaving red bruises in Lista’s bare flesh. “Do you think I would allow you to put your vile hands on her after all you’ve put her through? I won’t have it. _I’ll_ take her to the shuttle.”

 

Merrick stared at the young man silently for a moment before nodding in acquiescence. “Very well. The soldiers will escort you outside and then bring you back here once you are done. Try not to take too long, though. It may only make the separation more difficult.” Merrick spun around before Quatre could catch a glimpse of his victorious grin and strolled up to the young red-headed girl, gently pushing her away from the door. They whispered something back and forth for a moment before turning to watch Quatre.

 

The young pilot struggled for a moment to get Lista situated in his arms, but he refused to have the soldiers carelessly drag her from the room. Once he was standing with Lista resting against his chest, one of soldiers walked in front of him and escorted him from the room. Quatre kept his eyes averted from Merrick and the young red-headed woman, his concentration steadfast on getting Lista away from Merrick as soon as possible.

 

The walk with Lista in his arms seemed torturously long. Every step he took towards the front door was like walking on hot coals. He choked back sobs that were trying to break through his toughened exterior, the thought of marrying another woman strangling him.

 

But Merrick obviously had the favor of power over them, and the last thing Quatre wanted was to risk Lista’s life. The thought of marrying another woman was terribly unpleasant, but the thought of Lista’s death was nightmarish, a bad dream he didn’t want to bring on with a game of chance.

 

The front double doors were opened for him by the two soldiers accompanying him. The shuttle he arrived in was still parked in the same place, but there was an older man in his forties standing at the bottom of the shuttle’s staircase. Quatre assumed by his visage that he was the pilot. The Arabian man paused before carefully stepping down the stairs to the sidewalk, the only things lighting his way being the lamps on the banister posts.

 

He murmured a profound apology to Lista one more time before coming to a stop in front of the pilot. “Mr. Winner, I will be taking Miss Di Nevella back to your home. I assure you that I will deliver her there safely.”

 

Quatre’s mouth twitched into a weak, grateful smile. “I appreciate that. Thank you.”

 

The pilot nodded and moved away from the stairs. “Do you need any assistance carrying her up?”

 

Quatre shook his head. “No, that is fine. Just show me where I can put her down where she’ll be comfortable.”

 

“Of course. Is there anything else you require before we depart? I would be more than happy to accommodate you.”

 

Quatre thought for a short moment before answering with a swift nod. “Yes, actually. A piece of paper and a pen would do nicely.”

 

 

 

 

Duo paced back and forth at the foot of Lista’s bed. It had been an hour since she was delivered by one of Merrick Wysor’s shuttles still unconscious and obviously sedated. The former pilot of Deathscythe refused to leave her side even for a moment, especially since Quatre had not returned with her. None of them knew why, where he was, if he was even alive. The tearstains under Lista’s eyes, however, made Duo think the worst, and he swore he would be there when his best friend awoke from her obviously tormented slumber.

 

“You’re going to run down the carpet if you keep doing that,” a soft male voice said from behind.

 

Duo spun around, his eyes connecting with the solid blue of Heero’s. “I’ll replace it when I’m done, then,” Duo answered coldly, turning his head back to look at Lista. “She won’t wake up. I’m going to kill that bastard with my own hands as soon as I have the chance.”

 

“That’s foolish,” Heero replied as he took three steps into the room, folding his arms over his chest as he leaned against the wall. “And careless at best.”

 

“What are you even doing here, Heero?” Duo snapped as he moved to Lista’s bedside, gently pushing her bangs away from her face. “I’m not really in the mood right now.”

 

“That is clear,” Heero said with a roll of his eyes. “None of us are in the mood. Merrick’s pilot told us nothing. He appeared to be neutral although employed by Merrick. There is more to his plan to invade the Colonies than we thought; otherwise, he would not have traded Lista off for Quatre. He obviously wanted something from him.”

 

Duo jerked his head in the Wing Zero pilot’s direction. “Like what? What the hell could the guy want from Quatre?”

 

Heero shook his head. “Only Lista will be able to tell us that. I hope she’s talkative when she wakes up. There’s more to this than we know. I think it’s safe to say our mission to the colony is going to be canceled, especially if Merrick is the one behind the gundanium alloy readings as we all think.”

 

Duo groaned louder than he wanted, studying Lista quickly to see if she showed any signs of waking up. She was still motionless, chapped lips parted as she breathed. The sound of the small puff of air leaving her mouth seemed like a gust of wind in the silence. “There’s no doubt in my mind now that he is. It’s all too coincidental for me. He’s pulling everyone’s strings. He must have threatened them to take his side on this. There wouldn’t be a sudden line of problems all at once just out of nowhere. Merrick’s out for something.”

 

“Isn’t it obvious what he wants to accomplish?” Wufei asked from the doorway, making his presence known. “First he has the woman forcibly removed from office, and now he has Winner. He’s making his way down the line. It may not be his primary purpose, but it’s still a possibility that he wants to take out some frustrations on each of us.”

 

Heero turned to his comrade. “Did you talk with Lady Une about this?”

 

Wufei nodded. “She told me Merrick was once a member of Romefeller and was one of the non-supporters of the end of the war. There’s no doubt that he’s trying to recreate the war for his own reasons. But then again, that’s the case with most people when it comes to war. It’s all about selfish ambitions.” His eyes journeyed to Lista’s still form on the bed. “With Di Nevella in control of the Colonies’ military, his chances of getting away with it were lessened. She was obviously the first he had to get rid of, especially with her connection to us. There’s no doubt he’s going to be trying to knock us off, as well. Should be interesting to see him try.”

 

“‘Try’ being the operative word,” Duo grumbled. “He’s not going to get away with this. I don’t care if it’s careless to want to kill him. It doesn’t change the fact that I still want to. And if I know Lista, she probably does, too. She doesn’t take too kindly to this stuff. Betrayal is an ugly thing, and we all know it well enough.” He propped his elbows on his knees and relaxed his chin on the fold of his fingers. “I’m not going anywhere. Wherever Lista goes, I go. She’s not going to be alone through this. I know Merrick has to have something bad planned for Quatre. He’s kindhearted as a damn angel. He’ll do anything the bastard asks if there’s even the slightest chance that Lista will be out of harm’s way. You know how he is as well as I do.”

 

“I can’t argue with that,” Wufei agreed. “Winner does seem to make decisions with his heart rather than his head where the woman’s concerned. He doesn’t care what happens to him as long as she’s safe. I’m sure given the circumstances, Winner wants her far away from him. It’s even possible he’s there of his own accord. At this point, we know nothing. We have to wait for her to wake up and tell us what’s going on. We’re running blind otherwise.”

 

“We might have to act in the time that there is no leader,” Heero suggested. “We should check in with Lady Une and see about going to the colony anyway. We might be able to go before Merrick is given the title.”

 

“I’ll have Barton look into it,” Wufei replied as he walked out of the room.

 

“In the meantime, if you are perfectly content in counting Lista’s breaths, you can stay here with her and wait until she wakes up,” Heero said as he pushed himself from the wall.

 

Duo didn’t look at him. “I am, thanks,” he remarked sarcastically. “Do what you need to do. Someone needs to be here with Lista when she wakes up. You guys can start making plans. As soon as I know that Lista can be by herself, I’ll start looking for spare gundanium. I have some contacts that can get a hold of it for us, no questions asked. But there’s no telling how we’re going to be able to pay for people to help us build them.”

 

“We won’t worry about that right now,” Heero said as he walked calmly to the door. He stopped, but didn’t turn to look at his friend. “I’m sure the funds will pop up. Quatre is smart. He’s normally ahead of the game. For all we know, he’ll find a way to send us the money.” He shrugged. “Either way, Merrick will have a fight waiting for him. There’s no doubt of that.”

 

Duo nodded in utter agreement. “You’re right. He will. I’ll make sure of that.”

 

Heero said nothing else. He walked out of the room, leaving the bedroom door wide open. Duo listened to the gentle pat of his feet as he made his way down the carpeted staircase. As soon as the sound faded off, he turned his attention back to Lista. Although her expression was neutral in sleep, there were slight wrinkles above her brows. He grabbed one of her hands, squeezing it tightly. “I’m sorry, Lissy. I should have been there for you. But I promise to give Merrick a few swift kicks in the shin for you.”

 

Her mouth moved up and down just slightly as if she were trying to respond to Duo’s vow. The braided pilot watched hard, his eyes unblinking, for any other signs that she was waking up. Her fingers twitched in his, and he watched her throat coil as she swallowed. “Lissy? Can you hear me?” Duo’s heart jumped to his throat when Lista moaned weakly and moved her head down in a half-nod. “Oh, thank God. Wake up for me, babe. I wanna see those pretty green eyes of yours.”

 

“Mmm…Duo?” His name was broken, spoken dryly, and barely audible.

 

“Oh, damn. Do you need some water? I’ll get you some,” Duo said quickly, pushing himself halfway out of his chair.

 

“No,” she sighed, rolling her neck slowly to release the tensed muscles. Her eyes opened gradually, peering up into Duo’s relieved face. Her eyes darted back and forth, recognizing the wine-red of the walls, the black-framed portraits hanging around her, the white lace curtains covering the windows. “Am I home?”

 

Duo nodded quickly. “Yeah, you’re home. You’ve been back for an hour. One of Merrick’s pilots brought you back to us. What happened?” He leaned down, tightening his grip on her hand.

 

Lista’s face furrowed and she turned her head away, the past events flying through her mind in fast-forward. “Quatre’s not here, is he?”

 

Duo hesitated before answering. “No. We were hoping you could explain that to us. We don’t know what’s going on. All we know is that you’re not secretary of defense anymore. I’m sorry about that, Lissy. That couldn’t have been easy for you.”

 

She scoffed, “Yeah, it was a real treat to hear the entire cabinet turn on me. And I thought I was good at reading people.”

 

“You are, babe. The only person you misjudged is Merrick, and we’re all guilty of that,” Duo pointed out. “None of us knew what he was planning. But we’re pretty sure he’s the one behind the gundanium traces on that colony.”

 

Lista rolled her head on the pillow to look back up at him. “He is. He told me so himself. He has an army. He’s wanted to take over the Colonies for years now. He’s just been biding his time, using his resources to secretly build up his defense. And I never had a clue.” She closed her eyes and sighed exasperatingly. “What a treat this is, to not only have my title stripped from me but to have Quatre taken from me, too.”

 

“Yeah, about that,” Duo said, clearing his throat. “Why does he have Quatre?”

 

Lista bit on her bottom lip. Merrick’s words echoed in her mind. _I will force Quatre to marry my beloved daughter._ “I feel like dying,” she rasped, trying to keep the tears at bay. She jerked her hand out of Duo’s and turned her back to him, curling up in a ball under the warmth of her blankets.

 

“Lista,” Duo started, abandoning her nickname for a firmer tone. “What happened with Merrick?”

 

But Lista said nothing. She buried her face in her palms and drowned out her sobs. Duo was standing before he realized it, and he carried himself out of the bedroom without prying her like he wished to. He shut the door behind him, unable to get the sound of her cries out of his ears. All he could do was guess the answer to his question. He walked downstairs to inform his friends what little he knew, that Merrick did indeed have an army and that it was a given that the Gundams would be needed once again.

 

But they were one pilot short – and dangerously close to making that two with Lista’s crumbling mental state. Things were undoubtedly going to get rougher from here.

 

 

 

 

Quatre rubbed his hands against his face as he was led back into Merrick’s estate after standing outside for nearly ten minutes staring into the endless darkness of space. There was a nightmarish haze clouding around him. He had just sent off the woman he loved with no knowledge on when he would see or speak to her again.

 

He felt like crawling into a ditch and laying there to welcome the cold of darkness. It seemed far more inviting at the moment.

 

The soldiers stopped at the open door to Merrick’s office, resting their rifles on their shoulders as they waited for Quatre to walk through. Quatre swallowed hard and buried his hands in his pockets to hide the tremble wracking his body. The soldiers shut the door after him, leaving Quatre alone in the room with Merrick and the still-silent red-headed woman.

 

Merrick was now seated behind his desk, the nameless girl sitting across from him wordlessly with her hands folded in her lap. It was the first time Quatre actually studied her. She looked meek, helpless, as she sat with her ankles crossed. She was staring at him.

 

“So, I see that you have sent Miss Di Nevella off,” Merrick finally said, pushing himself out of his chair. “You will be better off in the end, I assure you. The pain will fade away with time, my boy.” He walked around the desk and offered his hand to the young woman. “Mr. Winner, I would like to introduce you to Melody Wysor, my lovely daughter, and your bride-to-be.”

 

Quatre’s eyes widened as he heard the words leave Merrick’s mouth. He hated the way they seemed to drip from his tongue like poison.

 

The woman now known as Melody bowed her head. “It’s such a pleasure to finally meet you, Quatre.” Her voice sounded like that coming from a 12-year-old girl, high in octave and exceedingly cheerful.

 

Quatre frowned. “I feel the need to apologize, Miss Wysor, because under the circumstances, the feeling is hardly mutual. I can harbor no positive feelings towards you given the fact this vile man is your father.” It irked Quatre to the core, sickened the pit of his stomach, when Melody only smiled and giggled. She seemed far too happy for the gloominess of the moment.

 

“I can understand your feelings on the matter, Quatre, but I assure you that your feelings for me will change with time,” Melody replied, tucking a short lock of hair behind her ear. Her eyes glimmered as her pink-painted lips stretched into a wide smile meant to send frightful shivers down his spine. “I will see to it. Lista will be a figment of your past.”

 

Quatre scoffed and removed his hands from his pockets to fold his arms over his chest in aggravation. “For claiming to have some morbid adoration for me, I am not surprised to find that you know nothing about me. The love I feel for Lista is unbreakable. I’m sorry to say, but there is nothing you could possibly do to make me change my feelings for her. Force me to live with you and marry you if you wish, but the dealings of my heart are another matter entirely. You cannot change that aspect of my life, so don’t set your hopes too high. You will be very disappointed in the end if you do so. Do not expect a marriage from me to be a happy one.”

 

Melody’s scowl didn’t surprise Quatre in the least. Despite her seemingly sweet exterior, he was sure her soul was a wholly different issue. He could envision a demon living within her, waiting to rear its ugly head and bear its teeth at him for his defiance.

 

“You may be inclined to believe such aspects of your life won’t change,” Merrick spoke up, resting his hand on his daughter’s shoulder, “but would a mark on Lista’s head change your mind?”

 

Quatre’s eyes widened. “Don’t you dare.”

 

Merrick chuckled and shook his head. “I am disappointed in you, Quatre. I thought you saw how serious I was. Perhaps you do not if you insist on treating my daughter this way. I am more than willing to prove myself.”

 

“No, it’s okay, Father,” Melody spoke up, holding out her delicate palm. “I know this is going to be hard for him. He just lost the woman he loves. Besides, I prefer it this way. I would like to win him over. I like the challenge. And when I win, it will be even more bittersweet to make Lista a memory.”

 

Merrick studied his daughter for a moment before smiling satisfactorily. “Very well then, Melody. If that is what you wish, but know that I will not tolerate him speaking so coldly to you. You deserve more than that, and I do have my ways of persuasion, ones that have not failed in the past.”

 

Quatre cringed and bit down on his bottom lip. He inwardly disciplined himself to tone down the rudeness, or Lista would be the one to pay the consequences.

 

“Thank you, Father. Could you leave us alone for a bit? I would like a chance to speak to Quatre,” Melody said, chuckling to herself in contentment.

 

“Of course, sweetheart. I’ll be in the west wing if you need me.” Merrick kissed her on the tip of the nose before brushing past Quatre with a warning glare in his eyes. Quatre frowned at him, his eyes following the elder man out of the room.

 

“Please sit down, Quatre,” Melody suggested, motioning to one of the empty chairs. “We have a lot to talk about, and I wouldn’t want to waste any time. There are many changes to be made.”

 

Quatre noted the clock on the wall and did the math in his head. Lista should have arrived at home by now. “I would like to call my friends and ensure Lista made it safely back home.”

 

Melody sat down in her father’s chair, folding her hands on the cool wooden surface. “I hardly think that warrants moving on. Did my father not tell you that you were not allowed any contact with Lista now?”

 

Quatre stayed still in his position. “I don’t care. I already told you that my feelings for Lista would never change, no matter what dark magic you plan on weaving over me. She left here forcibly sedated. I wish to make sure she is all right and in the hands of my friends.”

 

Melody’s smile remained as she shook her head. “I’m sorry, Quatre, but I’m afraid I can’t allow that. I can’t weaken or you may try to take advantage of my kindness and exploit it in the future, which would inevitably lead to you returning to Lista. You are mine now. I plan on keeping the favor in my hands.”

 

Quatre couldn’t help but curl his hands into fists at his sides. He bit back his retort and closed his eyes to summon control. He filled his head with visions of Lista, some derived from reality while others dreamed up in the years he’d come to know her. One of his favorite memories was of the first Christmas celebration after Mariemaia’s defeat. She had been dressed in a form-fitting red strapless gown that sparkled with every minute movement she made. Her hair had been pulled up in curled tresses that fell delicately over her shoulders and framed her face. Rubies dangled from her ears and neck, ones that he had given to her as a Christmas gift.

 

She was easily the most stunning woman there that night.

 

And he had waltzed with her around the dance floor, making her sway to the sound of the band that played a string of Christmas melodies—Carol of the Bells in particular, which was Lista’s favorite Christmas carol. All eyes were on them that night, and he made sure to keep it that way. He wanted everyone to admire Lista as he’d always done. She deserved the adoration, the attention, even if she claimed she didn’t want it.

 

A shaky breath left his lips as the memory calmed and saddened him at once. When he opened his eyes again, Melody was staring at him silently, her eyes studying him almost admiringly.

 

And that was when panic seemed to tackle him. It was Melody’s blue eyes. Although they were another color entirely, they held the same mesmerizing features Lista’s had, that pleasurably sinking feeling that engulfed him.

 

There was more to Melody Wysor, that much Quatre was for certain.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Melody blinked and cleared her throat. “You look so deep in thought. What could you possibly be thinking about?”

 

Quatre recoiled and took a step back as if he’d just been hit. Melody’s eyes had the same care in them that Lista’s did, and that fact slammed into him. He was normally an excellent judge of character. A person’s eyes always seemed to tell secrets, and Melody’s were full of mystery. Her eyes were far too bright for such a dark person.

 

“Have I said something wrong? You look rather spooked,” Melody spoke up again, leaning forward in concern.

 

Quatre shook his head quickly. “No, it’s nothing. My thoughts were getting the better of me, is all. It’s nothing important.”

 

Melody giggled and rested back against her father’s chair. “Being cryptic, I see. I suppose I will have to get used to that. It will be a challenge. I don’t enjoy being out of the loop, but I’m willing to make sacrifices as you have.” She reached forward and patted the surface of the desk. “Please sit. We have a lot to discuss. I want to describe our home to you. It’s absolutely stunning.”

 

Quatre’s eyes widened, a sickening, cold tremble zigzagging down his body. “Pardon? Our what?”

 

Melody’s smile faded. “Our home. You don’t expect us to live here, do you? It is customary for the bride’s father to pay for things, isn’t it? I know you are not lacking when it comes to finances, but neither is my father. He insisted on purchasing us a home as a wedding gift. It’s on this colony, not too far from here. It’s of Victorian style. There are three floors and many guest rooms for when we have parties. I do love get-togethers.”

 

Quatre swallowed hard and walked over to the empty chair on the other side of the desk, steadily sitting down in it. “And what of my estates?”

 

Melody shrugged. “What of them? You are hardly at the one on Earth. I know your Maguanac Corps stays there, but it has been brought to my attention that you rarely occupy the one in the Colonies.” He face suddenly twisted. “And from what I am given to understand, Lista has been living with you in the Colonies. I am sure you wouldn’t mind putting that on the market. We will be newlyweds. We should start anew, after all.”

 

Quatre couldn’t stop the frown that overtook his features. “You are absolutely out of your mind if you believe I am casting Lista out of _our_ home. She will remain there. And besides, I was of the impression that it was a decision the both of us were to make together. That is what a marriage entails. And as such, I would much rather live on the colony where my business headquarters is located. It is much more convenient that way.”

 

Melody made a soft noise in the bed of her throat. “I see. Well, I am sure we could change some things around. We could put the Victorian home on the market and search for another one, if that’s what you prefer.”

 

Quatre nodded once. “It is. Thank you. And you can choose the home. It doesn’t matter to me,” he replied. It was terribly hard for him to sit still when all he could imagine was Lista lying at home in pain with their friends hovering over her, offering her comfort, where it should be him doing those things.

 

Melody clapped her hands together, quickly throwing Quatre out of his musings. “Oh, I do so love real estate. Thank you, Quatre. I have rather good taste, if I do say so myself. I’ll run my choices over with you, though. I’ll try to keep it as fair as I can. We will be living in harmony, after all.”

 

The Arabian pilot gave her a questioning stare. Fairness? Why would she be so concerned about fairness in a marriage that was being forced upon him?

 

“I can see how tortured you are, Quatre,” Melody said suddenly, her voice firm. “It would be in your best interest to move on. Expunge Lista from your life. It will do you a world of good.”

 

Quatre felt himself snapping. “ _Expunge_ her? My mind and my heart are not chalkboards you can erase. Seeing as you have no understanding of my feelings, you clearly do not _love_ me as you claim.” He spat out the word “love” like it were a displeasing taste. “If you knew what love was, you would know that it is not easily destroyed or forgotten. And if you believe there is ease involved, then you are in for a life of heartache, Miss Wysor.”

 

Melody appeared unfazed at his angry words. She merely pushed herself from her chair and bowed her head slightly to him. “I will speak with my father about rearranging our living plans. You should give my advice more thought before throwing it to the wind. If not, you may be the one in for a life of heartache, _Mr. Winner_.”

 

She glided past him and said nothing else. She closed the door with a gentle click, leaving Quatre alone in the office to brood over her words. He felt his heart being ripped from his chest while it still thumped on, and he had to wonder if it were possible to live at all after having the woman he loved torn from his side.

 

 

 

 

Lista finally settled her cries long enough to push herself in a sitting position in bed. She felt awful, like she needed to bathe, brush her hair, and change her clothes. She looked over at the digital clock on the nightstand. It was well after one in the morning, although it didn’t feel that late. Her room was still lit up with candles much like it had been the night she returned home from work to have Quatre make love to her.

 

The memory was too painful to recall, so she pushed it far from her mind. Normally thoughts of her time with Quatre revitalized her, but now they hurt far too much, like someone pressing down on her chest to stop her from breathing, to stop her heart from beating. She felt like the living dead and was sure she looked it, as well. Her hair was sticking to the sides of her neck from the thin coat of perspiration that had formed while lying in bed swathed in blankets.

 

She pushed the blankets away from her legs, the urge to bathe getting stronger with every second. Her uniform jacket was folded over the back of one of her chairs. She frowned and yanked it up, a desire growing within to burn it. A piece of folded paper fell out of one of the pockets and onto the floor. Curiosity struck her, so she tossed the jacket aside and picked the paper from the carpet. She turned it around and gasped when she saw her name written in a fluid black script.

 

The writing was unmistakable. It was Quatre’s.

 

With speed that rivaled a ravaging wind’s, she nearly tore the paper to shreds as she unfolded it. She couldn’t control the tremble in her hands as she concentrated on the careful handwriting.

 

_Dearest Lista,_

_When you read this, you will be back at home, no doubt being closely watched by our friends. I feel the need to apologize to you for this. I only wish there was something more I could have done to prevent this from happening. But I promise you that this is not the end. I will not rest until I can hold you in my arms again, until I can kiss you and make love to you. I know the coming times are going to be rough for us both, but please be strong. I know the time will come when Merrick will fall at our mercy. You and I will be together. When that time eventually comes, it will be worthwhile. I will make it so._

_You have full access to any and all funds and resources under my family name. Please use them to recreate the Gundams. War is inevitable at this point, but I believe the Gundams will be able to fight back against him. Our strength and resolve has not waned. Do what you think is right. I believe in you._

_When I see you next, I promise to take you in my arms and never let you go again. You have always been the reason my heart beats, sweetheart, because you **are** my heart. Remember that in times of despair. I love you dearly, Lista. We will be together again soon._

_All my love,_

_Quatre_

Lista could hear Quatre reciting the heartfelt words in her mind. A tear fell from her chin onto his perfectly-scripted name. She fell back on the bed and clutched the letter to her chest, untamed sobs taking her over. She didn’t know how she would ever be able to get over this.

 

 

 

 

Duo had his hands stuffed in his pockets as he leaned against the wall of the living room. He was staring at a random point on the wall.

 

“Go to sleep, Duo,” Heero ordered, not tearing his eyes away from the laptop on the coffee table. “You’re obviously tired.”

 

“No, I’m fine,” he grumbled.

 

“Yeah, _that’s_ what you are,” Wufei said as he snapped his cell phone shut. Duo opened his mouth to retort, but Wufei was already talking again. “Lady Une still wants to carry out the mission to the colony.”

 

Trowa’s brow perked. “That’s interesting that she intends to proceed without proper authorization.” He uncrossed his legs and stood from his spot on the sofa. “It’s getting late. We should probably all get some rest. We won’t be any good to Quatre otherwise.”

 

Heero nodded and snapped the laptop shut. He stood up next to Trowa. “We’ll discuss our course of action in the morning. Perhaps Lista will be in the mood to explain more about what’s happened.” The Wing Zero pilot walked by Duo and patted his hand on his comrade’s shoulder. “You should go to her. I don’t think it’s a good idea for her to be alone right now. She has an overactive imagination. There’s no telling where it will take her at this point.”

 

Duo turned and fixed his eyes on Heero’s for a short moment. He nodded and said nothing. Heero, Wufei, and Trowa scattered to the guest rooms throughout the house. Duo waited until they were gone before taking the steps two at a time. Once he reached the second floor, he made his way quietly to the end of the hallway to Lista’s bedroom. He hesitated for a short moment before turning the doorknob, pushing the door open slowly.

 

Lista was lying on the bed, curled on her side, with something clutched in her hand. He shut the door behind him and tiptoed over to her side, studying her features. She looked as if she’d been crying again. Duo felt like tearing out his own heart. He pulled the chair close to her face and sat down, noticing the piece of paper held tight in her hand. Curious, he quietly wrestled it out of her palm.

 

The writing was smeared in several places. Duo’s eyes darted to the bottom of the letter and saw that it was from Quatre. He quickly sped through the writing, although some words were illegible. It was halfway through the letter that he realized it was because Lista had obviously cried while reading it.

 

After he finished, he looked down upon Lista’s rutted features. He tossed the letter aside and climbed into bed next to her, pulling her into his chest. “I’m sorry about this, Lissy. I’ll make it better,” he whispered against her temple. He closed his eyes and released a heavy sigh, his hatred for Merrick climbing with every passing moment. He felt Lista shift in his arms and moan in her sleep, then settle into stillness once more.

 

Duo didn’t catch Lista’s eyes flutter open for a split second, noticing that her best friend was holding her in her sadness. She had never been more thankful that Duo Maxwell was her friend than at that very moment, but in the center of it all, she wished that it were Quatre—not Duo—that held her with a strong, promising grip that everything was going to be okay.

 

 

 

 

When Quatre awoke the next morning, he was relieved to find himself alone. The last thing he needed was to wake up with another woman other than Lista in bed with him.

 

From what he recalled from the previous night, he’d hardly slept at all. He couldn’t stop thinking about Lista, about how Melody spoke so coolly about the two of them getting a home together. He’d hardly been away from Lista for a day and already his life was changing drastically. He already missed Lista dreadfully, wished he was holding her, kissing her, making love to her.

 

But those were all mere memories to him now. Lista has been a large part of his life since the moment they met, and now, she wasn’t a part of it at all.

 

He nearly jumped out of his skin when his cell phone went off on the nightstand. The phone nearly vibrated off the surface before Quatre hurriedly grabbed it. He checked the caller ID first, his heart skipping a beat as he hoped it would say “Lista” in large black letters. But instead, it said “Rashid.” Quatre answered it with a soft sigh of relief. “Hello, Rashid. Is everything all right?”

 

“Master Quatre,” Rashid’s deep, booming voice echoed in his ear. “I was going to ask you that very same question. I have been informed of the events by Master Trowa Barton. I have also been informed of Miss Lista’s impeachment. Are you safe? Do you need us to come for you?”

 

Quatre shook his head. “No, that’s not necessary. It’s important that I not anger Merrick; otherwise, Lista will be the one to suffer the consequences.” He sighed deeply and raked his fingers through his bangs. “I need you to do something for me, Rashid.”

 

“Anything, Master Quatre.”

 

“Keep a close eye on Lista. There is nothing I can do for her at this point other than follow Merrick’s wishes. I have to marry his daughter, and I know how hard this is going to be for Lista. But in the case that Merrick does not honor our agreement, I want to know that she is well taken care of in my absence,” Quatre replied, his voice cracking.

 

“Of course, Master Quatre. Miss Lista is like another member of our family. We will keep her safe in your stead,” Rashid promised. The tall Arabian man cleared his throat loudly. “Master Quatre, if I may, I would like to know of your plan. Are there any special orders you have for the Maguanac Corps other than to protect Miss Lista from any danger?”

 

Quatre hesitated. “I am sure Heero and the others will be planning something. Do whatever it is they do. They will need all the help they can get. There is nothing more I can do right now. I am powerless, and Merrick knows that I am. He will take advantage of that, as will his daughter.”

 

“Is she just as vile as her father?”

 

Quatre scoffed and shook his head. “It appears that way, but there is something else about her. Her eyes…” He trailed off and sighed to himself.

 

“Master Quatre? Are you all right?”

 

“I wish I could say that I was,” Quatre murmured. “I won’t be better until Lista’s at my side once more. But I have to do this to keep her safe. I will take no chances with her life.”

 

“We will take extra caution to keep her safe, Master Quatre,” Rashid vowed once more. “I promise on my own life that we will keep her as far from danger as possible.”

 

Quatre cracked a thankful smile. He knew he could always count on Rashid. “Thank you, my friend. I appreciate that more than you know.” He stopped for a moment to take a deep breath. “I don’t know when I’ll be returning home. I’ll be managing Winner Corporation from here. Once Melody and I move into our new home, I will inform you. And if you ever happen to speak with Lista, please tell her I love her.”

 

“I’ll make sure to do so, Master Quatre. Am I under the assumption that you are not permitted to even speak with her?” Rashid inquired.

 

Quatre made a sound deep in his throat before answering. “Yes. I’ll only be permitted to speak to her if either of them allows it of me. Which I’m sure they won’t.” The words pained him to say. He closed his eyes and tried to fill his mind with thoughts of Lista once more, hoping to dull the pain in his chest.

 

“This will not be permanent, Master Quatre. You and Miss Lista will be together again soon,” Rashid said. “Whatever Merrick is planning, we will be able to counter him.”

 

Quatre frowned. “Don’t be so quick to underestimate him, Rashid. He is planning on taking over the Colonies, and he is one step away from being in a position of authority. As soon as he is sworn in as the new leader, there is no telling what he’ll be able to do. Do what you can to keep a close eye on him without putting yourselves in danger. I want to stop Merrick, but I don’t want to lose anyone I care about.”

 

There was a gentle rumble of laughter on the other end. “You have nothing to worry about, Master Quatre. We will exercise caution while pursuing Merrick. He will not be victorious.”

 

“I sure hope you’re right, Rashid. The sooner we thwart his plans, the sooner I can return home to Lista. I would like nothing more than to do so,” Quatre replied. He sighed deeply when he noticed the clock. “Forgive me, Rashid, but I should probably go. I’m sure I’m to be expected soon. There are many changes that are being made, and I should prepare myself for them.”

 

“Of course, Master Quatre. I’ll keep you updated on any new information, and I will also detail you on Miss Lista’s condition. I know you will be quite antsy not knowing how she is doing,” Rashid replied.

 

“You know me all too well, Rashid,” Quatre said with a smile. He stood up from the bed and walked over to the window, staring out into the yard. He pressed his fingers against the glass just slightly. “Thank you for everything. Call me again as soon as you can. I will update you on anything important on my end.”

 

“Do what you need to do, Master Quatre. Think carefully on your decisions. I know you will be frustrated, but I also know that everything will work out well for you and Miss Lista. The both of you are meant to be together,” Rashid reassured his young master. “Please take care of yourself.”

 

Quatre allowed Rashid’s words to sink in for a moment. “Yes. You, as well. Thank you, Rashid. Goodbye.” He barely heard Rashid bid him farewell as he pulled the phone from his ear. He stared out into the sun, pondering Rashid’s powerful words of wisdom. He knew the man was right. But then again, he normally was about such things. Rashid admired Lista for her bravery and kindness that only rivaled Quatre’s and for her undying devotion to the young Sandrock pilot. She had always been a woman that put Quatre, her friends, and her family before herself. Lista’s stubbornness and arrogance were a dangerous combination to begin with.

 

That combination almost got her killed on a regular basis.

 

But Quatre couldn’t think about that. If he knew Lista at all—which he did—he knew that she would be in a state of depression for a short time before pulling herself out of it with a vengeance. She would swear revenge. She would fight again, fight to get back with Quatre.

 

The thought both excited and frightened the former Gundam pilot. Not knowing what Lista was doing, where she was, how she was at every waking moment was intolerable for him. He wasn’t used to it. He didn’t like it.

 

There was a quiet set of knocks on the closed bedroom door. “Quatre? Are you awake?”

 

Quatre spun around. It was Melody. He swallowed and begrudgingly walked to the door to open it. She was standing before him, her hair wavy and framing her thin face. She was clad in white capris and a simple red tank top. “Good morning, Melody. Is there something you need?”

 

She folded her hands behind her back and shook her head. “No, not necessarily. I was just hoping you were awake. Breakfast is being served in the dining room if you’re hungry. Plus, I was hoping to speak to you about our living arrangements. I did happen to speak to my father a little while ago, and he was more than happy to abide by your request. He knows how important your family business is to you.”

 

Quatre nodded, although he was disinclined to believe he was quite so “abiding” as Melody insisted he was to change his plans. “Well, thank you for that consideration. I do appreciate it.” His throat felt like it was constricting as he swallowed again. “Have you eaten breakfast yet?”

 

Melody cracked a smile. “No, I haven’t.”

 

Quatre cleared his throat and fought down the bile rising from the pit of his stomach. “Well, then, perhaps we could discuss things further over the meal.”

 

Melody’s eyes lit up, and she nodded excitedly. “Oh, that would be just lovely!”

 

He walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him, and offered his arm to Melody. He kept his eyes averted from her. She took his arm happily and he escorted her to the dining area, all the while thinking of Rashid’s promise to keep Lista safe from harm.

 

 

 

 

Lista felt like the dead as consciousness claimed her. She fought to pick her head up from the pillow, which was astonishingly harder than she remembered. She dragged her tongue over her lips to relieve them of their dryness and curled her fingers into the soft fabric of someone’s shirt.

 

Her eyes shot open when she realized she was not alone in the bed. The early hours of the morning came flooding back to her, how she lay in bed nearly comatose with Quatre’s heartfelt letter in her hand, how Duo came to her and held her in his arms. Sleep had claimed her not long after.

 

Lista pushed herself up on her elbow, looking down at Duo’s peaceful features. He had one arm draped around her waist while the other was propped behind his head. His mouth was hung open slightly, his breathing shallow and his chest rising and falling gently.

 

“You slept all night,” Duo’s voice rang through the room. His eyes stayed closed. “I was surprised. I thought for sure you’d be tossing and turning, if you even slept at all, especially after reading that letter Quatre left for you.”

 

Lista stared at him. “You read the letter?”

 

Duo opened his eyes and tugged her against him, causing her to fall back on his chest. “Yeah, I did. When I came in here during the night, you were holding it. I couldn’t help it. I don’t know if Quatre meant for anyone else to read it. I hope you don’t mind that I did.”

 

Lista shook her head. “No. No, I don’t mind,” she replied meekly. She bit down on her bottom lip. “He wants us to rebuild the Gundams.”

 

Duo nodded. “Heero said Quatre would find a way to make sure we’d have the money for it. We better do it fast, though. I don’t know how it’s going to work after Quatre has to get married to that Wysor broad. Quatre has sole ownership of his company, but I’m not sure how that’s going to change after…well, you know.” He inwardly cursed himself as Lista buried her face in his chest and whimpered.

 

“I don’t know, either,” she said, sighing heavily. “It’s all so complicated. And I don’t know what to do.”

 

“I’ll tell you what you can do. You can get out of this bed today and show this world just how strong you are,” Duo replied, giving her a friendly shake and a comforting grin.

 

Lista shook her head against him. “I don’t think I’m ready for that. I just feel like laying here for now.”

 

Duo’s face fell. “But, Lissy, I know you’ll feel better once you get out of bed. I’ll get you something to eat and we can talk to the others about what we can do and all that. Merrick might want to take over the Colonies, but he’s going to have us to deal with. Give him a fight he’s gonna regret.”

 

Lista said nothing. She felt Duo move his arm from under his head, shaking it several times off the side of the bed. He mumbled something about this arm being asleep before resting his hand on the middle of her back. She shifted in his arms and sighed against him. “Thank you for sleeping with me last night,” she spoke up in a broken murmur.

 

Duo cracked a smile. “Hey, it’s no problem, babe. I know this is gonna be hard for you, but it’s gonna be okay soon. Time’s gonna fly, and before you know it, Quatre’s gonna be back and everything will go back to normal,” he replied. He rubbed his hands up and down her back. “I know I’m not Quatre, but I don’t mind if you pretend that I am if it makes you feel better. It’s what I’m here for.”

 

The braided pilot didn’t know it, but Lista had already done that last night when he got into bed with her. She’d pretended it was Quatre’s arms wrapped around her so protectively, lovingly. It was her imagination that helped her succumb to her exhaustion and fall into a restful sleep, one filled with a fluid of dreams of her happiest moments with the man who’d effectively captured her heart in his capable fingers.

 

“At any rate, Lissy,” Duo began, interrupting her thoughts, “Lady Une wants to go on with the mission. My guess is that he’s gonna want it to be on the down-low and before Merrick gets sworn in as leader.”

 

Lista sat up, staring at Duo in surprise. “Really? She still wants to go on with the mission? Even without the authorization from the cabinet?”

 

Duo saw the excitement in Lista’s eyes, and he smiled with a firm nod. “Yeah. Good to know, isn’t it? She’s still supportive of you. Lady Une knows what’s what.”

 

Lista broke into a contented smile and nodded in agreement. “I knew I could count on her. I’ll have to speak with her about this.”

 

“You see? Things aren’t as bad as they seem. You still have a lot of supporters on the inside. Lady Une won’t betray you like everyone else has,” Duo replied. He saw the look on Lista’s face fall. He added quickly, “But don’t you worry about a thing. We have everything we’re gonna need. Quatre gave you the rights to access his money, so we don’t have to worry about the money to build the Gundams. All we need are the right materials for it, and I’ll be on top of that as soon as I know you’re gonna be okay.”

 

Lista tilted her head in gratitude and smiled. “Thank you, Duo. That really does make me feel better.” It was a lie, of course, but Duo didn’t need to know that. She hoped it would come true eventually anyway, that she wouldn’t feel a gaping hole in her heart without Quatre at her side like he always was.

 

“Okay, babe, you need some food,” Duo said suddenly. He gently rolled Lista on her back so he could get out of the bed. “I know I’m no you when it comes to cooking, but I’ll make you some breakfast.” He straightened out his twisted clothing and leaned over her. His grin was goofy, happy, and so him. “Do you have any preferences? I’m pretty good at making cereal, and I don’t burn toast.”

 

Lista couldn’t help but chuckle. “You don’t have to make me anything.” Duo gave her a warning stare. “Okay, I guess you do. I guess I can deal with some cereal and toast.”

 

Duo gave her a thumbs up. “Aces.” He pushed himself up. “What kind of cereal? I know you probably have every kind known to man.” Lista opened her mouth to answer him, but he interrupted. “I know! You probably want Rice Krispies. Two spoonfuls of sugar.”

 

Lista couldn’t suppress a smile. “You know me too well.”

 

Duo winked at her and walked to the bedroom door, swinging it open and catching it with the back of his foot. “Just sit tight, babe. I’ll get you some breakfast, and we’ll meet the day with a breath of fire!” He slammed his fist into the air. “How does that sound?”

 

Lista’s brow curved and she smiled slyly. “I suppose I can handle that.”

 

He winked and clicked his tongue. “I’ll be back in a few.”

 

Lista nodded and watched Duo walk out of the room, pulling the door shut behind him. Lista sighed deeply and stared at the floor, noticing Quatre’s crumpled letter lying next to her nightstand. She fought the urge to pick it up and read it for the countless time. Instead, she rested back against her pillow and closed her eyes, enveloping herself in a flood of memories of Quatre.

 

One in particular stopped and played out, pulling a smile on her face.

 

_Lista’s knuckles gently rapped against the closed door before turning the knob and entering the room. Quatre was lying in the hospital bed, staring out the window at the glistening sun and the way the Christmas snow danced in the breeze._

_Lista couldn’t stop herself from smiling. “It_ is _a beautiful day, isn’t it? It’s too bad you can’t be outside to enjoy it.”_

_Quatre turned his head, hurriedly sitting up and his eyes lighting up as Lista shut the door behind her. “Lista, how are you?”_

_Lista shook her head and chuckled. “Only you would be so concerned with me while you sit in a hospital recovering from a sword wound.” She pulled a chair to his bedside and sat down, candidly crossing her legs. “I’m doing fine. How are you feeling?”_

_Quatre nodded. “Better. I should be out soon, they say. The final battle ruptured the injury a little, but they took care of it before I could lose any more blood. I think they want to keep me for two or three more days to observe my recovery before discharging me.”_

_Lista couldn’t stop herself as she reached forward and carefully grabbed his hand, tightly bandaged with an IV. “I’m glad everything turned out all right. I was so scared that something bad was going to happen. I feared that…” Her voice trailed off and she closed her eyes. “It’s not something I enjoyed envisioning. I suppose we can leave it at that.”_

_“Lista.” Said woman opened her eyes, gazing at the Arabian pilot. He was smiling warmly at her, his hand tightening around hers. “I would never think of leaving you. There is too much that I have to look forward to now that the war has ended.”_

_Lista felt her face heat up in a blush. She attempted to clear her throat, but it came out as a weak moan. She suddenly lost her voice, not that she knew what to say in response to Quatre’s words anyway._

_Quatre’s smile widened, and he turned away from her, looking out the window once more. “I can’t wait until I am able to enjoy spring weather. Not that I don’t enjoy the snow, because I do, but there is so much to do when spring comes. A picnic sounds fun, doesn’t it? Perhaps you would like to join me on the first warm day we have.”_

_Lista nodded dumbly. “Yes, it…it does sound fun.” She cursed herself. Why was she stuttering? “Do you have any other plans once you get out of here? I am sure there is much to be done in your family’s business.”_

_Quatre twisted around, his smile remaining. “Yes. Now that my father is gone, I am in charge of the business and all its dealings. I will do what I can to keep it going in my father’s memory. I want to make it everything he wished.” He lowered his head, his smile fading. “It will be my sincerest apology for letting him down as I have.”_

_Lista jerked out of her chair, her hand breaking away from his. “No! You have never let your father down! He loved you so much, Quatre. He admired you for your strength and your resolve to fight for what you believe in. Don’t ever feel regret for what happened to him.”_

_Quatre reached forward, taking her hand in his once more. She blinked and stared at him. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from him. “You’re right. Thank you, Lista. I appreciate that you feel so strongly about this. I am so glad that you care so much for me.”_

_The former Alliance soldier sat back down in her chair, bowing her head in a nod. “I do care about you. So much. I have never been so happy that this war has ended and you and everyone else have survived.” She lowered her head. “When your father died, and I saw the effect it had on you, I was so scared that…the same thing would happen…to you.”_

_“Lista, please look at me.” She did as he asked but felt pain stab him in the heart when he saw the tears brimming in her eyes. “I have a lot to live for. I have discovered many things about myself during the war, things that I want to explore now that it has ended. I would never think of abandoning that, of abandoning…you.” He reached forward with his free hand, capturing the tears from her eyes with his thumb._

_Lista felt her lungs tighten at the intimate touch of his hand. They stared at each other for several silent moments, save for the sounds of the machines around them that pumped a constant cycle of morphine. Before she knew it, she was leaning forward, his lips suddenly appearing more pink and plump than they normally did. She dragged her tongue along her own lips, wetting them as her hand rested atop the soft bed of his hair and his hand gently gripped her arm._

_And against a soft gasp of air, Lista closed her eyes and pressed her mouth against his in a sweet first kiss._

_The feeling was warming, the nerve endings in her body responding in sparks. It was wholly experimental for them both as Quatre deepened their liplock, his hand squeezing over her arm as if to keep her close, enjoying the softness of her lips, the sweet taste of her._

_Lista pushed herself away slightly, eyes still closed, so she could breathe. She felt a sharp, warm gust of air escape his throat, releasing the constriction in his chest. And then his eyes met with hers, powerful and intense._

_“Lista, I…” He swallowed and felt his blush spread over his cheeks and down his neck. “I…I…” He groaned in aggravation._

_Lista’s lips stretched into a smile, and she nodded. “It’s okay. I think I know. And I do, too. So much.”_

_Quatre released a sigh of relief and smiled. He reached for her, urging her down next to him in a hug, despite the painful tugging from his IV when her weight settled next to him._

_“Quatre, your wound—”_

_“It’s nothing,” he murmured. “Just…I want to hold you. I’ve wanted to hold you for so long. Is…Is that all right?”_

_Lista moaned deeply in contentment, careful not to shuffle too hard against him. “Yes. That’s okay. As long as this doesn’t hurt you. I don’t want to hurt you.” She felt him breathe, tightening his grip on her._

_“It would only hurt me if I wouldn’t be able to hold you,” Quatre whispered._

_Lista smiled and let the moment envelop her. She never felt so happy before, lying in Quatre’s arms. It felt like a dream, one that she never wanted to end._

 

When Lista opened her eyes, the dream-like state lingered for several minutes. She could still feel Quatre’s lips on hers for the first time, how they touched hers gingerly, grazed against hers until he deepened their kiss with passion that he’d been holding in since the moment they met.

 

The sobs attacked her, and she hurriedly grabbed a pillow to drown them out, hoping not to attract someone up to her. She held on to the memory as long as she could before it disappeared with the harshness of reality flooding around her like an unrelenting wave.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

After a terribly awkward breakfast with Melody, Quatre feigned sickness and rushed out of the dining room. He clapped his hand over his mouth, not because he was about to be ill, but because he hoped to mask out the sad cries that threatened to escape his throat. The discussion about their new home was too much for him to handle.

 

He walked blindly through the hallway until he passed by a room that immediately caught his attention. There was a silver glimmer that shined in his eyes, causing him to turn and peer into the open doorway. He stumbled inside, studying the room’s interesting contents. There was a black grand piano set up in the far corner by the large bay window. There were displays of other musical instruments propped on their own individual stands. There was a violin, a silver flute—he assumed that was the glimmer that nearly blinded him and drew him to the room—as well as a cello and a golden harp.

 

He was immediately attracted to the piano first, as it was very similar to the one he had in his home. He ran his fingers gently over the wooden rest where the sheet music was placed. His eyes widened when he noticed the script there.

 

It was the sheet music for Moonlight Sonata, Lista’s favorite piece, and the very first composition she had learned to play from him.

 

“I know it’s such a common piece,” Lista had once told him. “But that doesn’t make it any less beautiful. It’s rumored that Beethoven wrote it for a pupil that he had fallen in love with. I think of how devoted he must have been, to write a piece of music for someone he loved so dearly. That is why I love it so much, because it reminds me of you and how you are so dedicated in teaching me how to share one of your greatest passions.”

 

Quatre closed his eyes, the first movement pleasantly playing in his mind, in his ears. He could picture the way Lista would center herself on her bench, closing her eyes in concentration and allowing her fingers to touch the piano keys. After much practice, she knew every measure that changed key, every emphasized note, when the measures required her to play sadly or passionately. It was always as if the piece of music had attached itself to her heart, her soul, and etched itself there for her to remember.

 

The first movement came to a slow stop in his mind, the stunning visualization of Lista behind the piano fading away in sync with the last notes. But he found that he could not continue on to the second movement, which was happier, more lively. He wanted the memory to continue, to watch her body movements in his mind as she continued the song.

 

“It’s a lovely piece, isn’t it?”

 

Quatre spun around, nearly tripping on his own feet as he did so. Melody was standing in the doorway staring at him, her hands folded in front of her stomach. “What?”

 

She stepped into the room, walking up next to him. “Beethoven’s Piano Sonata Number Fourteen. It was my mother’s favorite.” She chuckled and shook her head. “Well, I was only taught the first movement. The others are a little more difficult, but that didn’t stop me. I had to know more of it. And I was so glad I did.”

 

Quatre stared at her in disbelief. “You…You play?”

 

Melody nodded with a smile. “Oh, yes. Religiously. It’s a nice escape from reality.” She sat down at the piano, playing several notes lightheartedly. “I learned how to play the flute first. When I attended my private school, I was tutored. At first I didn’t want to. I basically did it to appease my mother. She was an avid musician before she died.”

 

Quatre’s face fell. “I’m sorry. I never gave a thought to the whereabouts of your mother.”

 

Melody turned over her shoulder and her smile faded. “That’s okay. She died when I was nine. She told me she named me Melody because of how much she loved music. I took so much pride in it, especially after I lost her.” She played the first verse of Moonlight Sonata before continuing. “Her name was Camellia. My father always called her his flower. After she died, my father… He changed so much. He was so hateful towards life for taking her away from him.”

 

Quatre couldn’t help but feel sorry for her. Of course, he could relate. He lost his mother when he was still a baby. “I know it’s hard not to feel angry for having our loved ones taken away from us that way, but it’s a natural part of life. I have heard many stories about my mother, Quaterine. She was a gentle woman. My father loved her dearly. He was devastated, as well, when she died. I was just a baby, so I don’t remember her. I wish I did, but from what I understand, she was an implausible woman, so I am thankful to be her son.”

 

Melody gave him a grateful stare. “Thank you, Quatre. It’s nice to have someone understand how it feels not to have a parent. My father’s a very protective person, and I love him very much, but…I miss her. A lot. She taught me so much. I let music take me in. It helped me cope with her death. I knew she loved it and appreciated it. I didn’t want to let her down.”

 

Quatre’s eyes widened. His father spoke similar words to him about his involvement as a Gundam pilot. After the end of the war, Quatre always wondered if he’d been a disappointment to his father because of the way he decided to pursue pacifism. His father was always strongly against it.

 

But it was Lista’s strong yet kind words that assured him that his father loved him and supported him, and it was out of that love and concern that his father disliked Quatre’s involvement. Zayeed Winner constantly worried that his only son would die in battle. But he always admired that Quatre fought for what he believed in.

 

Quatre smiled at the memory, but snapped out of it quickly when Melody stood from her spot on the bench. He watched her walk over to the window. “My father taught me to be strong, Quatre. He showed me how to get what I want.” She spun around to face him, her eyes hard in a stare. “I’ve watched you from afar, always admiring the work you did, how you fought in the battles. I could never do anything like that. I consider myself strong, but I’m not _that_ strong.”

 

“You should never undermine yourself,” Quatre scolded. “You are the only one who has the power to make you the person that you want to be. If you believe you can do something, then you can. That is something I learned from my friends and from Lista.” As soon as he said her name, Melody shot him an irritated glare. He ignored it and continued on. “Lista’s taught me many things in the time we’ve known one another. It’s one of the many reasons I am so in love with her. She is a very kind-hearted, wise soul. You would do better to adore her than me.”

 

Melody scoffed and walked over to the flute stand, running her long fingers over the shiny silver surface. “Of course. Everyone believes that. Believe it or not, there was once a time when my father advised me to take after her. Funny, isn’t it? My father is out to cause her and the rest of you as much pain as possible, and he once favored her.” She drew in a deep breath through her nose. “Do you know at one point he said that he wished she were his daughter instead of me? That’s why I have become stronger, to not make him so disappointed in me. And that’s why you are now here with me.”

 

Quatre folded his arms over his chest, his frown tearing through her. “That’s what this is really about? You’re trying to prove yourself to your father? You separated me from the woman I love because of your own insecurities?”

 

Melody spun around to face him completely, taking three hard steps forward. “No, that’s not _all_ that this is about! I _did_ want you! Don’t think I’m so trivial!” She clenched her hands at her sides shakily, angrily, her breathing now uneven as she glared down at the former Gundam pilot. They merely stared each other down for a long, fraught moment before Melody finally unclenched her fists—and her teeth—and put on a fake smile. “I suppose we should begin arranging for your belongings. We have a little here for you to use, but I’m sure you would like your own things.”

 

Quatre was a little surprised at the sudden mood change, but he forced himself to shrug it off. “Yes, that would be nice.”

 

“I’ll arrange to have your things brought here, at least the things you’re going to need right away. Your other belongings will be shipped to our new home. As quick as my father is as a businessman, it will not be long before we secure a house and sell the other one,” Melody replied.

 

Quatre’s frown returned, and he shook his head. “No, I will handle my own affairs. But I will honor my word. I know my friends are at our home with her. I’ll merely contact one of them to arrange it for me.” He swallowed hard. “I will not speak to Lista. I am aware of what will happen if I do.”

 

Melody was silent for a moment as she pondered his words. She sighed and nodded in surrender. “Fine. I suppose I can deal with that. I guess I can’t expect you to go without speaking to your friends.” She brushed past him to the door. “I’m going to go speak to my father and finalize some things. Perhaps we’ll meet later for a late lunch.” Quatre didn’t have the time to answer her. She walked out of the room and shut the door behind her with a firm click. He stared at the door, wondering just how he would avoid the temptation of calling his friends without wishing to speak with the woman he let go just the day before.

 

 

 

 

Quatre sat at the edge of the bed, staring down at the contacts in his cell phone. He kept purposefully scrolling through the names back and forth just to pass up Lista’s name. Before the temptation could settle in, he hurriedly settled on Duo’s name and pressed the “send” button.

 

After two rings, the braided pilot picked up. “Holy crap, Quatre! What are you doing calling me? I thought you weren’t allowed to do that!” Duo’s voice came in a hushed exclamation.

 

Quatre chuckled at Duo’s lack of introduction. He always got right to the point. “Hello to you, too, Duo. And yes, I’m allowed to talk to you and the others. I’m just not permitted to speak with Lista.” He forcefully cleared his throat. “How is she?”

 

“She’s okay. She’s up and about now. She had a rough night. She got your letter, man,” Duo replied. “It tore her up. I found her asleep last night with it in her hand. There were tearstains all over it.”

 

Quatre pressed his hand against his chest and closed his eyes with a soft wince. “That wasn’t my intention. I didn’t want to hurt her. I thought it would comfort her.” He groaned and felt his heart lurch in pain. “I feel awful.”

 

“Hey, hey, don’t worry about that, buddy. She’s fine now,” Duo hurriedly said in assurance.

 

Quatre opened his mouth to say something but heard a shuffling in his ear. And then he felt his heart stop in his chest for a split second when he heard the female voice that made him swoon. Lista. She was asking Duo who he was speaking to.

 

“Don’t worry about it, babe,” Duo quickly answered. “Hey, I think Heero wanted you downstairs. You better get going.” There was a short pause. “Aw, c’mon, Lissy, don’t give me that look. The others really do want to see you. You know Heero. He’ll come looking for you if you don’t go to him.”

 

Quatre heard Lista speak but couldn’t make out what she said. He didn’t even care. Just the familiar sound of her voice through the phone made him feel light as air, like there was still an inkling of hope left somewhere in the darkness surrounding them.

 

“Sorry about that, buddy, but I just got her to eat for the first time since she’s got back. This is the first time she’s been out of bed, too. Wufei, Trowa, and Heero are all downstairs trying to come up with a plan,” Duo explained. “And get this. Lady Une still wants us to go to that colony. She wants to know what’s going on, although you and I both know that Merrick is really the one behind it all.”

 

Quatre nodded to himself. “Yes, he is. I am glad that Lady Une recognizes that this shift in power should not affect the importance of the mission. Unfortunately, I cannot go with you. In my absence, I am sure Lista will wish to take my place now that she’s no longer a member of the Colonial cabinet.” He sighed deeply. “Please take care of her, Duo. I’m afraid for her. Even though Merrick gave me his word that he would not harm her if I followed his orders, I still cannot trust him. And really, I am not certain just what Lista may try doing. She insists on doing everything on her own with no deliberation of the consequences.”

 

Duo made a confirmatory sound in the phone. “I agree, man. We’re all going to watch her. Heero, Trowa, and Wufei are all gonna go back to Preventer and take care of some things. I’m going to stay with Lista. I haven’t run it by her yet, but I’m gonna insist. She’s not gonna be able to say no to me.”

 

Quatre smiled weakly. “Thank you, Duo. I appreciate that.”

 

Duo cleared his throat. “So… What’s it like there? How are they treating you?”

 

“Well, I haven’t seen much of Merrick since yesterday, but Melody is insisting that we move into a home together right away. I need my things from Lista’s, and I was hoping you would be able to arrange it. Try to keep it a secret from her, though, Duo. She doesn’t need to know about it,” Quatre explained. “The last thing I want is for her to be depressed on my account. I want her to move on from this, to look forward to better things. I’m going to put everything back to rights as soon as I can figure out how to do so without endangering her life.”

 

Duo scoffed. “I hope you know that she’s gonna be doing that anyway, Quatre. She’s gonna want to fight against him. She’ll challenge him, and she’ll make sure there’s hell to pay no matter what.”

 

Quatre curled his fingers in his pants. “That’s what I’m most afraid of. Her stubbornness will get the better of her in the end. It will turn into unbridled arrogance that will cost her severely, and I don’t think she understands that.”

 

Duo was silent for a moment before clearing his throat of the awkward moment. “Either way, I’ll make sure you get your stuff. I’ll take care of it. No problem, buddy. You just need to take care of yourself there. There’s no telling what Merrick and his daughter will try making you do. Don’t let the bastard control you to the point where you’re not yourself anymore,” Duo replied firmly.

 

“I won’t,” Quatre said with a frown. “I’ll only do so much.” He paused and released a shaky sigh. “I should probably go before Lista gets suspicious. Don’t tell her I was the one who called. Give her a chance to heal first, but let her know how much I love her.”

 

Duo chuckled incredulously. “Buddy, I’m pretty sure she already knows that. Just take care, okay?”

 

“I promise I will. Same to you. Give the others my regards, and please use as much as my finances as you need for the recreation of the Gundams. Merrick needs to be countered as soon as possible before he can do any everlasting damage to the Colonies,” Quatre stated. “Do what you feel must be done. I’ll be supporting you from here.”

 

“You got it, buddy. We’ll be ready for him. I’ll talk to you soon.”

 

“Right. Goodbye, Duo.”

 

“Later, man.”

 

Quatre flipped his phone shut and sighed, staring at the silver cover without blinking. And now it would begin.

 

 

 

 

Quatre stood in the front doorway of his new home. Bile was climbing up his throat, threatening to make him ill. Melody and Merrick were admiring the crystal sconces in the main hallway as Melody showed her father where she was going to hang certain decorations.

 

It had already been three days since last speaking with Duo. He desperately wanted to know how things were going with their plan, with Lista. He missed her dearly, and he’d never wanted to hold her so much in his life before that very moment. He felt like Lista was now forbidden fruit, and if he’d break into temptation, it would be the ultimate sin.

 

“Quatre, what do you think about putting our wedding portrait right here?” Melody spoke up in the middle of his thought process.

 

Quatre blinked from his stupor. He saw Melody staring at him and pointing to a blank space on the wall next to the front door. “Oh. Yes, that’s just fine. You can do whatever you wish with the decorations.”

 

Melody hesitated before smiling and nodding. “Thank you.” She turned to her father. “Come upstairs and look at the rooms up there, Father. They look so much better now that the furniture has been situated.”

 

Merrick cleared his throat and rested his hand on Melody’s shoulder with a smile. “I’ll be right up, sweetheart. I’d like to speak with Quatre first, though.” Melody nodded and skipped up the stairs, gazing down at the two men before disappearing into a room.

 

Merrick turned to Quatre and smirked at the frown he was getting from the young Gundam pilot. “You’ve been doing remarkably well given the circumstances. I am very pleased with how things have been going.”

 

Quatre folded his arms over his chest defiantly. “Did you truly believe that I would not abide by you when Lista is the one involved? I told you that I would do anything to keep her safe from you.”

 

Merrick made a noise in his throat. “I see. Well, I suppose I must have underestimated you in that regard. My apologies. I was certain that you would not last a day without her. But if you have such a strong resolve, then I suppose it will be no problem for you to marry my daughter within the next several days.”

 

Quatre’s eyes widened, and his arms dropped to his sides. The pit of his stomach tightened. “What? That’s absurd! I’ve known Melody for less than a week! I can’t marry her yet! It’s bad enough that I’ve consented to moving into a home with her already!”

 

Merrick’s lips twitched, and his smirk faded. “Your defiance is not well-taken, my boy. You knew this would be coming. Did you truly believe I would give you the time to adjust? Certainly not. You are here to keep my daughter happy, and she wishes to become your wife. I will do everything in my power to make sure that happens. And if you are not happy with that, then perhaps I should remedy that by taking care of Lista. Permanently.”

 

Merrick stepped forward to nonchalantly brush past Quatre, but the Sandrock pilot blocked him. “No! You can’t do that!” He released a shaky sigh and closed his eyes, something that turned out to be a mistake. He was bombarded with frightening images of Lista’s bloody, battered form. He hurriedly opened his eyes, shaking away the image. “Very well. I’ll marry your daughter whenever it is convenient for her. Just…please leave Lista alone. She doesn’t need this.”

 

The elder man smirked again in satisfaction. “That’s what I thought.” He patted Quatre on the shoulder, ignoring the flinch he received from the young business heir. “I should go upstairs before Melody gets suspicious. As soon as she’s finished giving me the tour, I’ll be on my way so the two of you can be alone and start your life together.” Before Quatre could respond, Merrick spun around and walked stoically up the staircase.

 

Quatre clenched his hands into fists at his sides, fighting the urge to punch the wall. Before he could lose it, he rushed to the other side of the house and walked into the music room. He shut the door behind him, his fingers fumbling with the lock. He rested his forehead against the door and sighed deeply. He needed music. He needed sanctuary. He needed far away from reality.

 

He didn’t even realize he was walking over to the piano until he sat down at the bench. Moonlight Sonata’s sheet music was facing him, and his fingers grazed over the smooth keys. He closed his eyes and began playing the first movement, drawing a deep breath through his nose as the calming music filled his pores, flowed through his blood.

 

He imagined Lista at his side, her fingers splaying over his as he continued with the piece. She was smiling at him lovingly, her arm and his touching as she moved closer to him. And then she was humming along with the music.

 

Quatre wept silently, wishing it weren’t just his overactive imagination at work, and that Lista truly was at his side. He kept playing.

 

 

 

 

Lista let the music take her over. Her fingers moved over the piano keys as if it were second nature to her. The fluidity of the notes replaced the blood in her veins, giving her a newfound breath of life, a much needed breath of stability.

 

Moonlight Sonata always helped to improve her spirits, to make her feel better about the callousness of the world around her. To stop herself from sobbing, she began harmonizing with the music, the notes gradually becoming louder in her ears.

 

She licked her lips and closed her eyes, immersing herself into another world entirely. And every time she let the music flow over her, she’d barely hear the gentle footsteps coming up behind her. But it was the shadow on the sheet music when she opened her eyes that made her realize someone was in the room with her, always carefully watching her.

 

It was always Quatre staring down at her adoringly. She turned over her shoulder to look up at him, her fingers like machines and continuing to play the soft notes. He’d sit down next to her while watching her finish the piece like a satisfied tutor more than a lover.

 

When Lista opened her eyes this time, however, she was alone. She finished the movement and allowed a single tear to crawl down her cheek. She slid her fingers from the keys and pushed herself out of her bench.

 

With a deep breath, she turned on her heel and went in search for her friends. It was time for a plan to take down their enemy.

 

 

 

 

The Gundam pilots sat in the living room at Lista’s home finishing their late lunch and flipping through the television channels. Lista was sitting in between Duo and Trowa on the sofa while Heero and Wufei occupied their own recliners.

 

“Secretary Burke reached out to Lady Une, and they are in full agreement with one another,” Wufei spoke up after finishing his sandwich. “They both want to do the mission despite the fact the cabinet voted against it. They are both confident that Merrick is responsible for the turn of events, but they have to catch him in the act and supply solid evidence before convicting him.”

 

“That shouldn’t be too hard,” Duo replied before taking a large swig of his soda. “All we have to do is take pictures of the place. He’s the administrator for the colony anyway. The evidence is all right there. Preventer finds mobile suit readings made of gundanium, _not_ titanium, Lissy is ousted from the cabinet, and now he’s suddenly chosen to be the new leader of the Colonies. It all points to him. It’s freakin’ obvious, and if the colonists don’t see that, then they’re all dumb as a sack of rocks.”

 

Lista shook her head at him. “The colonists won’t want to acknowledge there’s the possibility for another war. They won’t want to admit the break of peace after two years. This is what they’ve always wanted. They’ll be blind to the likelihood that another war could break loose.”

 

“Well, this is blatantly obvious,” Heero added, dodging Lista’s irritated glare shot in his direction. “And Merrick knows how the colonists will react. He’s had enough time to study them and their actions as a whole. They’re going to be too scared to speak up about his sudden induction into office. And they’re not going to say anything about the sudden marriage of his daughter to Quatre, even though his relationship with Lista has been public since the end of the war with White Fang.”

 

Lista’s face fell, and she sighed deeply. “Not all of our relationship, and I don’t know if that’s a good or bad thing right now.” They were all silent for a moment before she continued. “Merrick said he had an explanation for that if he got questioned. I can’t imagine what it is. It’s always been obvious how Quatre and I felt about each other. It wouldn’t piece together to the colonists, or to anyone else for that matter, that Quatre and I are seen in public together and then he be married to some another woman a week or so later. I hate to admit it, but I know Merrick is right. They’re not going to say anything.”

 

Wufei scoffed and shook his head. “They should all grow up and realize that life is unpredictable and flawed. When it comes to humans, war is possible. People have too much hatred for others to keep it contained. It’s like wildfire.”

 

Lista twiddled her fingers together, staring down into her lap. She released a sigh and closed her eyes. “Peace is their comfort zone, Wufei. They’ve had it for two years. They don’t want it to change. I don’t think I would be too open about the prospect of being suddenly thrust out of my comfort zone after so long a time.”

 

The four young soldiers tossed glances at one another. They all knew that Lista was not referring to peace; she was talking about her relationship with Quatre. Peace was the comfort zone of the colonists. Quatre was Lista’s comfort zone, and Lista was Quatre’s.

 

“Change happens sometimes,” Trowa spoke up, resting his hand on Lista’s shoulder. She looked up at him, her eyes delving deep into his. “But it’s how we react to the changes that matters, Lista. Quatre did what he did for you to keep you safe. I’ve never seen someone love another person as much as he loves you. When Quatre does something, he puts everything into it.”

 

Lista cracked a small smile at the truth in her friend’s words. “Yeah. Yeah, I know. He really does.” She drew in a shaky breath and rested her head in her palms, fisting her bangs between her fingers. “I really hate being apart from him, especially like this.” She released an aggravated groan and shoved her hands from her face, her cheeks flushed in anger. “The first moment I get, I’m going to kill him myself. Nothing’s going to stop me. I will personally see to it that he suffers for doing this to me.”

 

“No one ever expected you to take this easy, Lissy,” Duo replied in a near whisper after his friends stared at her for several silent moments, watching her stew in her own anguish. “But it’s gonna get better. It always does. Just remember all those rough times during the wars. We always got through it. We’ll get through it this time, too. It’s not going to be any different.”

 

Lista shook her head. “No, this is much different than the war. That seemed far simpler than this.”

 

They said nothing. Duo went back to flipping through the channels, uncomfortably clearing his throat in an attempt to disrupt the silence that settled over the living room. Duo stopped on one of the local news channels for a couple seconds, just long enough to hear the female newscaster.

 

“—former Attorney General Merrick Wysor to be inducted as the new leader of the Colonies hot on the heels of the ousting of Secretary of Defense Lista Di Nevella. The inauguration ceremony will be three days from now and will be broadcasted throughout all the local channels. There has been some debate over the validity of Mr. Wysor’s appointment without a democratic election, but the cabinet has assured the colonists that Mr. Wysor is highly qualified to become the leader to the Colonies.”

 

Duo scowled. “Highly qualified, my ass. This dumb lady doesn’t know what she’s talking about.”

 

“In the three days leading up to his official inauguration, Mr. Wysor will be deciding on former Secretary Di Nevella’s replacement, as well as a replacement for his soon-to-be former position as attorney general. Moreover, of course, there is the question of whom he will decide to be his second-in-command. As more information comes in, we will be there to cover it. Now, let’s go to—”

 

Duo shut off the television and groaned in aggravation. “This is crap. I can’t believe the colonists aren’t going to do anything about this. They’re not questioning a damn thing!”

 

Lista pushed herself from in between Duo and Trowa, pacing back and forth in front of the television set. “We need to do something about this now. I have access to Quatre’s family funds. If Duo can get us the materials, that will get us that much closer. But we need workers and a place to do the work, not to mention we need people that aren’t going to speak a word of this.”

 

“We could find Howard,” Duo suggested with a shrug. “You know we can trust him and his guys.”

 

“But we depended on him so much before,” Lista pointed out. “I’d feel so awful asking him.”

 

Duo waved her off with his hand. “Don’t worry about it, Lissy. I’ll give him a call. He’s not gonna mind. There’s no way he’s gonna say no to this.”

 

Lista sighed and nodded. “Okay. I’ll just have to call Quatre’s accountants and withdraw the money.” She swallowed and turned to her friends. “We’ll have to find out how many workers Howard can give us. We might all have to put in some time to help with the construction of them. We might have to work on the Gundams one or two at a time. It would be better to have at least one Gundam complete if Merrick decides to attack.”

 

“I agree with Lista,” Heero said with a nod. He pushed himself off the sofa and walked over to her. “I think it would be in our best interest to wait for Merrick to come into office, though, before we make any moves against him.”

 

“What?” Duo exclaimed. “That’s crazy! Why would we wait for the bastard to have power?”

 

“ _Because_ ,” Heero started with a roll of his eyes, “Merrick is bound to slip up. It will be better for us to catch him while he’s in office. We won’t let him be in office for long. Besides, do we really want to push his buttons before we have the Gundams? We have no formal way of fighting against his army. We need time to construct them.”

 

Lista shook her head. “I don’t know about that. I can’t imagine Merrick having an opportunity to do something against the Colonies.”

 

“He won’t have the opportunity,” Heero replied. “He’s going to try to gain the trust of the colonists first. He’s not an idiot. I’m sure he has everything planned out.”

 

Lista paced again in front of the television. She knew they were all watching her, waiting for what she had to say. “I hate to admit it, but you _do_ have a point. He’ll want to gain control of the colonists first, make them believe that whatever it is he’s doing is right for them.” She stopped in front of Wufei and raked her fingers through her bangs. “I wish there were any easier way of doing this, but…I guess we don’t have a choice. We’ll have to wait.” She rubbed her palms against her face, muffling her sigh.

 

It was then that she realized that with their plan to wait, it would be that much longer that she would be apart from Quatre, that he would be stuck with Melody. She hated the idea of leaving him with that woman, knowing it would be that much longer she would be alone. But she shook the thought out of her mind as much as she could and turned to the matter at hand. “Okay. Let’s get started on our plans. The sooner we do, the sooner all of this can be over and done with.”

 

Duo shoved himself out of his spot on the sofa and wrapped his arm around Lista’s neck. “That’s all you had to say, Lissy. I’ll try to find Howard and explain what’s going on. I’ll get a hold of my contacts and round up some gundanium. I’ll do it a little at a time so it’s not obvious. Don’t you worry about a thing. I can be sly as hell.”

 

Wufei scoffed. “I’d be very interested in seeing just how sly you mean, Maxwell.”

 

Lista couldn’t stop the giggle that emitted from her throat at Duo’s hard stare. “Me too, actually. This is going to test all of us. I just hope we all succeed. Failure is hardly an option for us at this point. It’s all or nothing.”

 

 

 

 

Quatre took another sip of his hot tea. He didn’t think he could stand another second of Melody’s constant blabbering on her father’s future induction as leader. Every time he felt the urge to say something to her, he merely took another drink of his tea. He was finishing his second cup.

 

“This is going to be so exciting,” Melody giggled. “Don’t you think so, Quatre?”

 

Quatre swallowed and frowned. “I can’t say I share the same feeling about your father’s appointment, Melody. He unjustly acquired it by threatening the cabinet. Who knows what he told them.”

 

Melody shook her head, an expression of mock surprise taking over her features. “I don’t know what you mean. My father didn’t do anything like that. They all believed Lista was no longer fit to be a member of the cabinet. And they all believe my father is the best person to lead the Colonies now. It rightfully belongs to him.”

 

Quatre couldn’t help but roll his eyes. He put the cup on the porcelain saucer. “Surely you’re kidding. Your father in no way deserves this position. All he is interested in is a dictatorship. He manipulated his way to be inducted as leader of the Colonies. He means to run them into the ground.”

 

She merely smiled at him. “You’ll see, Quatre. My father will make things for the better, I assure you. My father is a realist. That is what the colonists need right now. They need to know that war can still occur. Humans are flawed. You of all people should know that. It was because of them that your father died.”

 

Quatre’s eyes widened at the mention of his deceased father. Anger boiled through him, and he hurriedly looked away from her. “You know nothing about my father, Melody. Don’t bring him up.”

 

Melody opened her mouth to rebuke but saw the serious yet pained look in his eyes that he was trying to hide. She closed her mouth and said nothing else about it. She picked up her tea, took a quiet sip from it, and then meekly cleared her throat. “You should plan your attire for tonight.”

 

The former pilot looked up at her in bewilderment, his head tilting a little to the side. “Attire for tonight? What’s tonight?”

 

Melody cracked a smile and lifted her teacup to her mouth as if trying to hide the happy expression. “Our wedding. It was moved up to this evening.”

 

“What?” he exclaimed, thrusting himself out of his chair and staring down at her as if she’d suddenly grown three additional heads. “Surely you’re joking! There is no way that I can marry you so soon!”

 

Melody took another sip of her tea as if she’d not seen his outburst. “Well, why not? It’s going to happen eventually. I decided that I would like to marry you now.”

 

Quatre flinched as another wave of anger sparked through him. “Wait. What? _You_ made the decision to make the wedding tonight?”

 

Melody rested her teacup on the saucer and stared up at him with a nod. “Well, of course I did. It was my decision to make. Who else would do it? Surely you don’t think my father is going to have a say as to when I’d like to marry you.”

 

Quatre didn’t realize his hands were clenched so tight until his knuckles began to ache. He shook his head and closed his eyes. “No. I will not do it.”

 

Melody blinked and recoiled as if she’d been struck. “What?”

 

“I’m not going to marry you,” Quatre repeated. He saw the frown form on her face. “Not yet,” he added quickly. “It’s too soon. You must give me a chance to adjust to this. It’s not fair to expect me to be able to make these drastic changes so quickly.”

 

“Life’s not fair,” Melody spat as she pushed herself out of her chair, coming eye-to-eye with him. “I thought you would have known that by now. Sometimes we have to do things that we don’t want to do, but we do them for the people we love.” Her voice began to break and she spun around, nearly knocking over her chair in the process. “If you love... _her_ so much, then you will do it. Otherwise, I will see to it that Lista experiences torture so great that she will be begging for her death. And you will be the one responsible for it.”

 

Quatre felt fear overwhelm his body, disabling his limbs and forcing him to stand motionless as Melody spun back around, her eyes like fire as she stared at him. Melody’s colorful threat imposed scenarios in his mind, scenarios he couldn’t shake. Lista was crying and screaming in his head, backed into a corner by Merrick’s soldiers as they taunted her with heartless words, saying that her death was inevitable and her escape was laughable. They tied her up, kicked her, _touched_ her in ways that made him violently ill.

 

And in a fierce flash of blood-red light, she was gone.

 

He felt an insistent sob escape his throat. He shook his head wildly and collapsed back into his chair, cursing his overactive imagination. “All right. I’ll do whatever you ask of me,” he whispered. “Let her live her life. She deserves that much.”

 

Melody watched him crumble. He had his hands covering his face now, masking the red in his cheeks and silencing his sobs. She cleared her throat and backed away from the table. “Very well. The wedding is at sunset, Quatre. The servants will help prepare you. We’re holding the ceremony outside in the backyard.” She walked to the door and stopped, turning back around to face him. He was still covering his face, but his cries seemed to stop. “I’ll see you tonight, then.” And then she hurriedly walked from the room, the door shutting behind her.

 

Quatre moved his hands away from his face as soon as he heard the door click shut. His face was wet from his tears, his cheeks puffy and cherry-red. He shakily grabbed a napkin and dried his face. The horrible thoughts of Lista’s death were gone from his mind, but now he felt he would have to commit yet another crime against her.

 

Another wave of nausea flushed through him at the mere thought.

 

 

 

 

Lista propped her feet tight on the floor, her toes curling over the carpet as she positioned herself. And then she lifted the weights from their rest, pumping them up and down with steady strokes. She knew the time would come when she would have to face Merrick Wysor, whether it be in a mobile suit or face-to-face, and she knew she would have to be physically ready. As far as she was concerned, he was _her_ enemy, and she would be the one to take him out. She would kill him, and in her current anger, she had no doubt that she would enjoy it.

 

But it was only after twenty lifts that a headache began pounding against her temples, forcing her to stop. She pulled herself up and rubbed her head with a pained moan. She wondered just how out of shape she was if a headache was all it took for her to stop.

 

“Lista Di Nevella, please don’t tell me you’re in here lifting weights without a spotter!” Duo’s voice resounded through the room.

 

Lista opened her eyes and looked up. Duo was standing right in front of her with a frown planted on his face, his fists resting on his hips. “I was only in here for a minute. Do you have any aspirin on you? I have a headache.”

 

Duo shook his head. “No, sorry, babe. But I’ll go find some for you if you want.”

 

Lista made a noise in her throat and waved her hand. “No, that’s okay. I’ll manage. I guess I’ll have to take the weight down a little bit.” She stood from the weight bench. “Where are the others? Have they left yet?”

 

Duo nodded. “Yeah. Heero said they needed to get to Preventer Headquarters. Lady Une wanted to talk to them. Apparently Archer Burke did, too. And I got a hold of Howard. He said he’d be ready to help us out as soon as we need it.” He gave her a double thumbs up. “It looks like we’re all set for the most part. All we need is a place to start and the money to get the parts we need.”

 

“Well, I can take care of that,” Lista replied. “Quatre’s facility is open for us to use. You know, the one he used to build Wing Zero. He shut it down after the end of the war with Mariemaia, but I have access to it. It’s in a secluded area, so I don’t think secrecy would be a problem. And then, of course, there’s a matter of the finances.” She took a deep breath. “I guess I better call his accountant and have the funds deducted from his account. I’m not sure how much we’re going to need exactly, but I guess we can make several withdrawals as we need them. As long as my name is on the account, we shouldn’t have a problem, and no one should ask questions. At least I hope not.”

 

Duo rested his hands on her shoulders. “Hey, don’t worry about it, Lissy. It’s all going to work out in the end. And Heero said it would probably be a good idea if we all split up again. It might be too obvious if we all stay here with you. It’s like inviting attention.”

 

Lista nodded in agreement. “I can see what he means. I never expected all of you to stay here with me. I’ll be fine on my own.”

 

Duo frowned and shook his head. “You’re not going to be alone, though. I’m staying here with you.” He pulled away from her with a smile.

 

Lista smiled appreciatively. “Oh, Duo, you don’t have to stay here for me. I know you’re worried about me, but I’m fine. I know everything is going to be okay. We have more favor than Merrick knows. His plan has flaws that only we know about.”

 

Duo wasn’t sure if he could trust that she was telling the truth. “But what about when Merrick goes into office? Don’t lie. I know it’s going to be hard on you.”

 

She sighed. “Okay, it _is_ going to be hard for me. This whole thing has been hard for me. I feel like I’ve lost everything in a matter of hours. I’ve lost my position and Quatre. I have half a mind to go over to his estate and set it on fire just to make me feel better.” She looked at her feet, frowning. “But I know that Merrick isn’t going to win. The bad guys never win. We’ve always made sure of that.”

 

Duo smirked and nodded once in satisfaction. “That’s right. That’s what I like to hear. Now, I’m starved. How about some dinner? I could make something.”

 

Lista shook her head. “No, that’s okay. I’ll make us something. In the meantime, we can discuss some other things about the mission. I know Lady Une still wants to go ahead and do it, but it’s going to be hard. The cabinet was against it.”

 

Duo frowned and shook his head. “No, _Merrick_ was against it. They were all for it. The only reason they went back on it was because the bastard threatened them. And if we have to, we just do the mission in secret. It’s never stopped us before.”

 

“Don’t act so confident, Duo,” Lista warned. “Merrick might have people everywhere watching for us. He said he was prepared, and I’m not going to take the chance to find out if he was bluffing or not.”

 

Duo shrugged. “I’m still not worried. Merrick can bring it for all I care. I’ll be ready for him.”

 

Lista shook her head and grinned. “That sounds like something the God of Death would say.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Quatre peered out the window as he finished buttoning his jacket. The sun was disappearing over the buildings, and the sky looked like it was on fire.

 

Sundown.

 

He swallowed hard and drew in a deep breath through his nose, hoping to rid himself of the tumbling in his stomach. He couldn’t shake the sickness, nor the tremble, from his body. Of course, he couldn’t really expect himself to do so given the circumstances.

 

All he could think about was how Lista would take it when she eventually found out that he and Melody had gone through with the wedding. He couldn’t bear the thought of her sadness, but he couldn’t stop thinking of Melody’s words earlier, how she would see to it that Lista would suffer if he didn’t marry her.

 

The woman was truly a demon, just like her father. The apple certainly didn’t far fall from that tree.

 

There was a loud set of knocks against the closed door, but before Quatre could give his consent for the person to enter, the door opened. It was Merrick, fully clothed in a black tuxedo. There was a red rose pinned to his chest. Quatre hated how smug he looked. He hated even more that such a symbol of love and beauty was attached to his chest. “Good evening, Quatre. I assume you’re almost ready.”

 

Quatre frowned and turned away from him. “I just need a few more minutes to myself.”

 

Merrick obviously did not get the hint, for he shut the door and took several steps closer to the younger man. “There is something I wish to discuss with you before the ceremony. Once you and Melody wed, I will step back.”

 

Quatre spun around and stared at him, wondering if he’d heard correctly. “You’re going to step back? I find that hard to believe. I was under the impression you were going to be strict with me, that you were going to make sure I treat your daughter well enough to keep up our agreement.”

 

Merrick folded his hands behind his back and nodded. “Well, yes, but you see, I will not be able to babysit you, Quatre. I will assume that you will be a gentleman to my daughter. You were brought up as such. I will be sworn in as leader in a matter of days. I will just have to hope that Melody will inform me of your daily activities. But if it makes you feel better, I will try to look in from time to time. Melody will be a newlywed. She will wish to have her privacy with you.”

 

Quatre fought the urge to groan at the sound of that. He knew exactly what Merrick was referring to. But there was no way in the fires of Hell that he would be caught in such a position with that woman. “Believe me, you will not have to look in. I will do my best to keep my word. I will treat Melody with as much respect as possible to keep our bargain active. But you must remember your end of the deal, as well. I will not give you or your daughter the satisfaction of my submission if you seek out Lista as a means of harming her. I will not allow that.”

 

Merrick waved his hand and nodded. “Yes, I realize that. I intend to keep my end of the agreement. This, of course, brings me to my next point.” He cleared his throat and spun around to hide his smile. “I have to choose a candidate for my second-in-command. I was thinking Lista would be a good fit.”

 

Quatre’s eyes widened, and he clenched his hands into fists at his sides. “You can’t do that! That is mockery!”

 

The elder man chuckled and turned around, showing off his toothy smirk. “Well, yes, I suppose it is. But I do need to choose someone before I am inaugurated. It is one of the stipulations.”

 

Quatre scowled. “If you propose such a thing, I will consider that a breach in our agreement. Do it, and I will put a stop to this wedding right now.”

 

Merrick’s smirk faded, and he cleared his throat with a simple shake to his head. “That will not be necessary, Quatre. I do not intend to ask Lista to be my second-in-command. I have to keep a positive appearance in the eye of the public, and having one of my rivals so close would hardly be the way to do so.” He walked over to the closed door. “I have already asked someone to be my second. I would never think of putting our agreement in jeopardy. Your wedding to my daughter will commence. It was more of a joke than anything.”

 

Quatre folded his arms over his chest. “It would only be considered a joke if both participants deem it humorous in some way, which I do _not_.”

 

“Don’t be so cold, Quatre. It’s not becoming of you,” Merrick scolded. He opened the door, turning over his shoulder before leaving. “I will see you for the ceremony. Don’t be late. I’d hate to see my daughter’s special day ruined.” He cracked a smile and left the room, shutting the door firmly behind him.

 

Quatre closed his eyes and counted to five in his head, releasing a deep breath. He walked over to the nightstand and flipped open his cell phone, speedily dialing a number.

 

 

 

 

“I have thought long and hard about this, Archer, and I feel that this situation has called for it. Merrick has called for it,” Lista said resolutely. “I must be involved as much as possible.”

 

“Lista, I have always trusted your judgment and the judgment of all the Gundam pilots. Merrick always seemed like a curious character,” Archer replied. He sighed into the phone. “But are you sure about this? You will put yourself in considerable danger if you are reinstated as lieutenant colonel.”

 

“I have to do this,” Lista said with a frown. “I don’t have a choice anymore. Merrick is asking for it. I no longer have political power, but I know I still have influence in the Colonies, at least as a military leader. I can’t let him hurt the colonists. I would never forgive myself if that were to happen.”

 

“Please don’t guilt yourself over this,” Archer scolded lightly. “You had nothing to do with what has happened. Merrick outsmarted all of us.” He cleared his throat. “Either way, I will arrange a televised ceremony to commemorate your return to the military.”

 

“Archer, that’s not necessary.” She paused, unable to stop the knowing smile spreading across her face. “Or is this a way for you to stick it to Merrick?” Lista asked, crossing her ankles and relaxing back against her chair.

 

Archer chuckled. “Well, I suppose that could be one of the reasons. I would like for him to know that he is not going to win without a fight. Even though we no longer have mobile suits, we still have a military, and a bright one at that. We can outsmart him at his own game, but we have to surprise him at all turns.”

 

“But I think he’ll expect this,” Lista pointed out. “My position was only suspended when I became a member of the cabinet. He has to know I’ll come back to the military.”

 

“But will he expect the Gundams to return?”

 

Lista paused after hearing Archer’s immediate question. “I…I don’t know. He knows none of us personally have the funds, except for Quatre. Once word gets out that the Gundams are being reconstructed, I think he’ll come to the conclusion that we somehow got the money from Quatre.” She sighed deeply and closed her eyes. “I feel boxed in no matter what.”

 

“Don’t worry, Lista. Everything will be fine. It always is.” There was a small moment of silence. “I still want the Gundam pilots to go to that colony and find something. I’m still on your side. I spoke with Lady Une, and she sent out another search party last night.”

 

Lista’s eyes widened and she sat up straight. “She did? And?”

 

“Nothing. As soon as the search party landed on the colony, the readings stopped. They journeyed the colony for several hours, but with no readings to go by, there was nothing they could do. As soon as they returned, the readings began again,” Archer explained. “I’m sure Merrick is the one behind all of this. The Gundam pilots as a whole will be able to find something. I can’t rely on anyone else at this point. The other cabinet members are spooked. No one will talk about it, but it’s obvious he’s blackmailing all of them. My guess is he didn’t come for me because you and I have a relationship outside of the office, not to mention he already had a majority vote without me.”

 

“We’ll do what we can, Archer. Merrick’s not going to win. There’s far too much at stake,” Lista said. “Merrick told me he wants the Colonies. But he knows people aren’t going to take our word for it. We have to catch him with significant evidence, but I would rather not wait until he is well on his way to taking over the Colonies and throwing them into another war.”

 

“I hate to be the one to say it, Lista, but I think another war is inevitable at this point,” Archer sighed. “Won’t the colonists wonder why you suddenly decide to reinstate your position? It’s one thing that you were removed from office, but another thing entirely if you get involved in the military again. I think that’s going to tip some of them off.”

 

Lista thought about Archer’s words. He had a point. But she knew the colonists would refuse to believe another war was on the horizon. They were in for a rude awakening. “I was trained as a soldier. I’ll be ready for whatever comes. If a war is what Merrick wants, then he will get one. He’ll get one.”

 

 

 

 

Quatre fidgeted with his own fingers as she floated down the aisle. She was holding a bouquet of pink calla lilies to her stomach, her smile stretching across her face and her green eyes glittering in the sun. Lista was stunning in white, and the silk of her dress flawlessly clung to her body. The white veil hung over her face, slightly masking the pink blush coloring her cheeks. She stopped before him, and the minister asked Lista if she would become his wife. His heart leapt in his chest as he awaited her answer.

 

But when Lista’s mouth moved, forming the simple two-word answer he’d been waiting for, the voice that came from her pink-painted lips was certainly not hers.

 

Quatre blinked several times and realized his mind was far too creative for its own good. He was outside standing under a white altar, and it was Melody that stood before him, her dress hugging her less than perfectly, her face uncovered by a veil, and her eyes filled with tears.

 

“Quatre Raberba Winner, do you take Melody Camellia Wysor to be your wife?”

 

Quatre barely heard the minister’s words as the fantastical vision of Lista faded from his mind. He choked on his breath and silently cried out to Lista for forgiveness. “I… I do.” Melody’s eyes lit up, and she released a shaky sigh. The minister handed Quatre and Melody a set of rings, and it was Melody that quickly moved forward, sliding the gold band on his finger. Quatre felt his stomach roil as he took Melody’s presented hand and shakily moved the diamond ring over her dainty finger. Visions of his proposal to Lista flashed in his mind as he did so, a violent reminder of everything he was throwing away against his will at that very moment.

 

“It is my honor to pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

 

Kiss the bride.

 

_Kiss the bride._

 

Quatre couldn’t stop the frown that overtook his face as Melody stepped close to him, her eyes lidded and her lips wetted as she dragged her tongue across her mouth. He hesitated before reaching forward, wrapping his arms around her waist. Melody pressed her hands against his chest, and as his soul screamed out, he kissed his new bride.

 

Somewhere in the depths of his heart, he could hear Lista’s desperate cries of despair. And he cried right along with her.

 

 

 

 

“It is getting rather late, Lista,” Archer replied. “I will contact you again once I have made the arrangements for the ceremony.”

 

Lista smiled into the phone. “Thank you, Archer. I am relieved to know I still have at least one supporter. I knew I could always count on you.”

 

He chuckled. “Of course, Lista. That bastard isn’t going to get what he wants.” He paused. “Before I go, I feel the need to tell you something else. I was contacted this evening by someone else, not long before you called.”

 

Curiosity struck her. “Oh? Who was it?”

 

Archer paused several seconds to take a deep breath before answering. “Well, it was Quatre.”

 

Lista’s eyes widened, and she opened her mouth to respond, but she had nothing to say. She rested back against her chair and stared at a random point on the wall. She cleared her throat and finally found her voice. “What did he have to say?” The question came out in a whisper.

 

“Apparently Quatre and Merrick’s daughter have moved into a home on the colony somewhere. He couldn’t tell me where, but he did disclose that he insisted it be on the colony with his business’s headquarters. I think it was a way to remain close to you, although he didn’t tell me that. I just have a hunch,” he explained.

 

Lista cracked a smile. Her body warmed up and she wrapped her free arm under her breasts. “That…That sounds like Quatre. What else did he say?”

 

“Well, he asked for me to watch over you in his place. He knows that Merrick means to make you suffer, and even though he has agreed to do everything Merrick and his daughter ask of him, he is afraid Merrick will breach the agreement. I, of course, agree with him. There’s no telling what that man is thinking,” Archer continued. “So, you are to be put under surveillance.”

 

Lista’s eyes widened again. “What? Archer, no. I can take care of myself, not to mention Duo is staying here with me. It’s not like I don’t have protection. Not that I even need it.”

 

“I’m sorry, Lista,” Archer sighed. “But this is something Quatre asked of me. It would make him feel better knowing you have the proper security. He has no way of knowing what your status is, and I swore that I would keep my word and do as he wished.”

 

Lista stammered, but she said nothing else. She knew it was a moot point to argue. Quatre’s will was always seen to the end, no matter what. She released a deep sigh. “All right. I guess there’s nothing I can do to convince you otherwise on the matter.”

 

Archer chuckled on the other line. “Of course not. Beginning tomorrow morning, I will have security detail watching your home from a distance. They will be following you wherever you go. You won’t even notice. I’ll keep a close eye out myself.”

 

Lista shook her head. “Archer, the last thing I want is for you to get involved in this. I don’t want to see you get caught helping me. You could lose your job that way, or even worse, Merrick could target you, as well.”

 

“I’m not concerned about that,” Archer replied. “And you shouldn’t be concerned about it, either. Just be wary. Don’t trust anyone. Anyone could be working for Merrick at this point. Nothing’s going to happen to me, or to you for that matter. I promised Quatre I would keep you safe, and I plan to do just that. I’ll act neutral. I won’t give Merrick any reason to believe that I’m helping you.”

 

Lista smiled. “Thank you, Archer. I appreciate everything you’ve been doing.”

 

“Not a problem, Lista. I’ll give you a call as soon as I have your ceremony arranged. Just take it easy for now. Be patient. Everything will fall into place soon.”

 

Lista released a heavy sigh. “I sure hope you’re right, Archer.”

 

 

 

 

Quatre opened his eyes, sluggishly going from one nightmare to another. He was married to Melody. _Married._ The words kept ringing in his ears. He couldn’t shrug the taste of Melody’s lips from his. It disgusted him. He was disgusted with himself. His world just continued to crash into smaller pieces. He didn’t think it could possibly get any worse.

 

That, of course, was a debatable thought as he turned on his side and found that he was not alone. Melody was sleeping peacefully next to him, the thin black strap of her nightie fallen from her shoulder. His breath caught in his throat and he pulled back, nearly falling off the edge of the bed as he put distance between him and his sleeping bride.

 

Just when did she join him in bed last night? And why hadn’t he noticed until now?

 

Quatre carefully flung his blankets away as pushed himself from the bed without waking her, nearly tripping on himself as he fled into the bathroom. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, his hands gripping the edges of the sink as he gathered his composure. He didn’t know how he would be able to keep this up. And it had just begun.

 

“Quatre? Are you all right? I felt you get out of bed,” Melody’s sleepy voice came from the bedroom.

 

Quatre snapped his head out the door, and his eyes widened when he took in Melody’s disheveled form on the bed. She was leaning forward on her hands, both straps of her nightwear now fallen from her shoulders and hanging loosely from her arms. “I…I’m fine, Melody. Would you please put something more appropriate on? It’s hardly suitable for you to be wearing… _that_.”

 

Melody frowned. “But we’re married. What’s wrong with this?”

 

Quatre swallowed. “It doesn’t matter that we’re married. We hardly know one another. It makes me uncomfortable. And why were you in bed with me?”

 

Melody’s frown deepened. “I’m your wife. It’s my bed now. You didn’t think we would have separate rooms after we got married, did you? That’s laughable.”

 

The former pilot cupped his hand over his mouth. He felt sick. He merely shook his head and turned back to the sink, shakily turning the cold water on so he could splash it in his face. It made him feel a little better as he took several deep breaths.

 

“You look pale,” Melody said. She was standing at the doorway now, a bathrobe barely covering her scantily clad form. She reached forward to feel his head, but he jerked back. Her worried expression remained as she sucked in her bottom lip. “You should really lie back down. I’ll get some tea for you.”

 

Quatre groaned and pushed past her. “I’m always pale. I just…need a moment.”

 

Melody stood at the bathroom doorway clutching the bathrobe around her. She watched Quatre sit down at the edge of the bed, rubbing his palms against his face. “I still think I should get you some tea. You don’t look well. Maybe it would be a good idea to have some breakfast. Are you hungry?”

 

“A little,” Quatre confessed through his hands, daring not to look up at her. He felt guilty enough as it was, having slept in bed with another woman.

 

“Well, I’ll have the cook make something for us.” She paused. “That is, if you don’t mind having breakfast together. We can talk. It might make you feel better.”

 

Quatre lowered his hands into his lap, staring up at her in disbelief. “That…That would be fine.”

 

Melody cracked a smile and nodded once. “Okay. Just rest here for a while. I’ll bathe in one of the guest bathrooms. I’ll come back and let you know when breakfast is finished.” She tied her bathrobe shut and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Quatre watched her leave and released a heavy sigh. He fell back against the bed, staring up at the pasty white ceiling. He blinked several times and the vision of a bright blue sky flashed before him.

 

_“I love when the clouds are wispy. They’re just so pretty like this,” Lista gushed, turning her head in the grass to look over at Quatre. He was staring at her with a content smile. She chuckled and propped herself up on her elbows to gaze down upon him. “Are you even looking at the clouds?”_

_Quatre’s smile widened. “Why would I need to when all the beauty in the world is right here lying next to me?”_

_Lista shook her head, laughing. “You shouldn’t talk like that.”_

_“Why wouldn’t I?” he asked, rolling on his side with his hand holding up his head. “It’s only the truth, sweetheart.” He reached up with his free hand, cupping her cheek in his palm. “I love you. You deserve to know how beautiful you are, inside and out.”_

_She released a short giggle deep in her throat and pounced upon him, knocking him back on the plush ground. His arms wrapped tight around her waist, pulling her down into his body. Her hair pooled on his chest as she leaned down, pressing her lips gingerly against his. “Maybe one of these days I won’t be surprised every time you say something like that.”_

_Quatre released a round of happy laughter, relaxing his head on the bed of grass beneath him. “I’ll just have to make sure that doesn’t happen. I enjoy the look on your face. Your eyes light up. Your nose crinkles when you smile.”_

_Lista pulled back in slight disbelief. “You…You notice those things?”_

_The Arabian pilot folded her hair behind her ear and nodded once. “Of course I do. I notice everything about you.” He traced a finger along the frame of her face, cupping his finger and thumb under her chin. “You play with your fingers when you’re nervous. You suck in your bottom lip when you’re thinking. When you’re happy and you smile, dimples form at the corners of your mouth.”_

_Lista stared at him in silence for a moment. “I can’t believe you know all those things.” She curled her hand in his shirt. “That’s sweet, Quatre.”_

_“We may not have been involved very long, but I still had much time to notice those things about you,” Quatre replied. “I’ve always admired you.”_

_Lista shook her head. “You never stop amazing me, Quatre Raberba Winner.”_

_“I could say the same about you, sweetheart,” Quatre replied, twirling a piece of her hair around his finger. “I love you. I can’t imagine my life without you. Do you promise to stay with me?”_

_Lista smiled at him and leaned down, pressing a chaste kiss on his lips. “I promise. I want to be with you for the rest of our lives.” She rested her head on his chest, curling into his side. “This is what it’s all about,” she whispered. “I feel like we’re the only two people in the world. No one can touch us now.”_

_Quatre wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his fingers in her hair. “I could not agree more, love. You are my life now. I will do everything in my power to ensure your happiness. I swear to it.”_

Quatre opened his eyes, casting the happy memory from his mind. He pushed himself up from the bed and stared down at his bare feet. He pushed up his emotional barrier. He would be strong for Lista, and from that moment on, he would devote himself to finding a way back to her.

 

He swore to it.

 

 

 

 

Lista took a small sip of her coffee. “Archer is going to conduct the ceremony of having me reinstated as lieutenant colonel soon. Once he does that, I’ll be able to pull some strings,” she explained. “But it’s going to be another story when it comes time for me to explain why I’ve returned to the military.”

 

“Hey, don’t worry about it, Lissy,” Duo replied. “Let people think what they want. Since when have you cared what they all think about you? If you cared, you wouldn’t have sided with us during the wars.”

 

Lista nodded and lifted the coffee mug to her lips. “Yeah, I suppose you have a point.” She took another drink, this time a larger gulp. “Quatre called Archer.”

 

Duo stared at her in surprise. “What?”

 

Lista sighed and lowered her mug, placing it back on the kitchen island. “Archer told me Quatre contacted him yesterday. He wanted Archer to know what was going on. That, and he asked Archer to keep a close eye on me.” She shook her head. “Even now, he’s still trying to look out for me.”

 

Duo smirked and patted her on the arm. “That’s Quatre for you. I’m not surprised in the least. He wants to make sure you’re safe, and who’s to say that Merrick will even keep his end of the bargain? We can’t trust a damn thing that comes out of that guy’s mouth.”

 

“True,” she agreed. “I just hope Quatre knows what he’s doing. He’s on Merrick’s playing field. I don’t want him to get hurt on my account. It’s obvious that Merrick is out to hurt all of us, not just me. Quatre is in danger being right in Merrick’s constant orbit. And with him living with Melody now, the favor is definitely theirs.”

 

Duo’s eyes widened, and he nearly spilled his coffee when he put it on the marble surface. “What? Melody and Quatre are living together now?” He watched Lista nod once. “Where?”

 

“Somewhere on the colony. Quatre couldn’t specify, but apparently he wanted to be on the colony so he could be close to the Winner Corporation head office.” She cracked a smile and lowered her head, trailing a finger around the top of her mug. “It was his way of staying as close to me as possible.”

 

Duo chuckled to himself and shook his head. “Yeah, that sounds like Quatre, too.”

 

Lista nodded. She cleared her throat and looked up at Duo with a confident smile. “The favor should return to us eventually. Archer is still positive about going to that colony and searching for whatever Merrick is hiding, even though we know already that he’s building an army. I called Quatre’s accountants this morning and had a sufficient amount of money withdrawn. I asked them if anyone else would be alerted to such a large withdrawal, and they told me no, so I guess Quatre will know, but Melody and Merrick won’t.” She took another drink of her coffee, even though it was no longer hot. “The money is being delivered personally by one of Quatre’s accountants. They want to ensure such a large amount of money gets to me safely. And like Quatre said, there were no questions asked.”

 

Duo nodded and gave her a thumbs up. “Well, that’s good to hear. Howard said he’d come to the colony with his guys as soon as we gave him the go-ahead. He’s ready to help build. We’ll talk to the others today and see which suits we’ll start with first. And we’ll have to see about getting clearance into Quatre’s workspace. Good thing everything is here on the colony. We will be able to avoid less publicity that way.”

 

Lista nodded in agreement. “Yes, that’s true. It won’t take much for me to get into the building. It’s been basically abandoned since its primary purpose was to create Sandrock and Wing Zero.” She stopped at the harsh memory, flinching a little as she remembered the hysterics Quatre succumbed to following the death of his father and sister. “I think he only kept it intact in case of an emergency like this.” She stood up and walked over to the counter. “Do you want some breakfast, Duo?”

 

“Don’t trouble yourself, Lissy. I’ll make myself something,” Duo replied with a nonchalant wave of his hand.

 

Lista turned over her shoulder and smiled. “I’m not troubling myself. I’m going to make some eggs either way. I could double it.”

 

“Triple it,” Duo smirked. “I’m a growing boy.”

 

Lista chuckled and shook her head, turning back to the counter to pull out everything she needed. “You’ve been saying that for years.”

 

Duo chuckled and shook his head, patting his stomach. “Maybe, but it’s still a good excuse for my appetite.” He pushed himself out of his chair and walked up next to Lista at the counter, staring at her with a wide smile until she turned to look at him questioningly. “I’m really glad to see you doing okay, Lissy.”

 

Lista cracked a weak smile before turning away from him, hiding her pained expression. “I wouldn’t be without you, Duo. Thank you for staying here with me. I don’t think I would have half the strength if you weren’t here. You’ve made this a little more manageable. But then again, that’s all I can really ask for when everything seems to be crumbling around me.” She pressed her hand against her forehead and moaned. “It still gets to me. I have such a headache.”

 

Duo frowned. “You’ve been getting headaches a lot lately. Let me get you some aspirin.” He turned towards the bathroom, but Lista grabbed his arm.

 

“No, it’s okay, Duo. I think I just need to eat something. Sit down. I’ll make our breakfast and we’ll watch the morning news,” she replied. She shrugged and turned back to the counter. “It’s strange not knowing what’s going on.”

 

Duo folded his arms over his chest. “Why don’t you go sit down and I’ll make breakfast? And take an aspirin. I swear you’re stubborn as a mule.”

 

Lista flashed a quick smile over her shoulder. “Yes, I am, which is why I’m not moving. Now go sit down or you’ll get nothing, mister.”

 

Duo gave a mock pout and sighed deeply. “Fine, fine. Call me when it’s done. I’ll be in the living room.” He turned on his heel and walked into the living room with his hands in his pockets, whistling a happy tune.

 

Lista watched him go before putting down the kitchen utensils to rub her temples. She closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath through her nose. It would be another long day.

 

“Hey, Lissy! The news is about to announce something!” Duo’s voice called from the living room. “You better come in here! It might be something about Merrick!”

 

Lista’s brows furrowed at the mention of her rival and she walked into the room, standing behind Duo as he sat on the sofa and stared at the bright blue screen with the “Special Announcement” script. Her head suddenly began to throb in impatience, a sense of dread overtaking her.

 

 

 

 

“Are you feeling a little better now that you’ve eaten?”

 

Quatre blinked from his stupor when Melody’s worrisome voice rang in his ears. She was staring at him, her chin rested on top of her folded hands. “Oh. Yes, I’m feeling a little better.” He cleared his throat. “Do we have the newspaper yet? I’d like to read it.”

 

Melody cracked a small smile and nodded, pushing herself out of her chair. “Yes, we do.” She walked over to the other side of the dining room, picking up the bundle of papers from a small table near the door. She hurried back over to him, handing it over to him. “I didn’t know you read the paper.”

 

Quatre nodded and opened the pages, smoothing them on the clear surface of the table next to his half-full cup of tea. “Yes, I do. I like to keep up to date with the news. Considering my standing as a business owner, it is only smart to stay well-informed.” The words dripped with lies, of course. Being as nonchalant as he could, he headed straight for the announcements section of the paper, silently dreading what liberties Merrick took in announcing his marriage to Melody.

 

But he found nothing.

 

Quatre looked up at Melody without lifting his head, watching her pour tea into her empty cup. He cleared his throat and hurriedly turned the page, pretending to read about the weather. “It’s going to be a lovely day today.”

 

Melody nodded, her smile widening. “Yes. Perhaps we can take advantage of it. We have a nice backyard. We should use it.”

 

Quatre hesitated before nodding once. “Perhaps. Despite our marriage, I still need to keep up on my work. The Winner Corporation is responsible for many terraforming projects. Even though my sisters all take care of some aspects of the business, I am its CEO. My job is important.”

 

Melody fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat, lowering her gaze. “Of course. I never implied that. I was still hoping we could do something together since this is our first day as husband and wife.”

 

Quatre released his breath in an unintended huff, causing Melody to snap her head up at him. “I’m afraid I’m too busy,” he said as he nonchalantly folded the newspaper in two. “My job comes first.”

 

Melody’s brows furrowed, and her fingers curled into fists on the table. “I find that hard to believe. I don’t suppose your job came first with _Lista_.”

 

The Arabian pilot frowned and shoved the newspaper to the edge of the table. “Of course it didn’t. Everything came second to her. She remains my first priority, but seeing as she’s not here with me, my job comes next.” He pushed himself out of his chair, his teal eyes raging as he stared down at her. “You have no claim over me. I will pretend our marriage is genuine to others, but that is all. Do not expect more from me, or you will find yourself annulling our marriage out of your own misery.”

 

Melody forcibly cleared her throat and calmly pushed herself from her chair. She smoothed the ruffles of her shirt out before looking at him, flashing him a careful smile. “The news is about to come on. The paper doesn’t always catch everything. I am sure you would like to remain… _well-informed_ before going to work today.” She turned around and strode out of the room, her hands clenched at her sides.

 

Quatre didn’t like her words. He flexed the tension from his fingers before following her out of the dining room, contemplating her words and wondering if they held any hidden meaning. He couldn’t help but think that they did, given the dicey situation he was in. He had to question everything this woman and her father did to him. He couldn’t predict anything they did, and the fact they were so unreadable irked him to the core.

 

He walked into the living room, finding Melody sitting in the recliner across from the television set. A meteorologist was on the screen, stating the predicted weather for the following week and comparing it to other parts of space and Earth. He walked around the sofa and sat down in the middle, avoiding Melody’s glare.

 

Quatre barely heard the female newscaster talking, but when he noticed the headline on the bottom of the screen, his heart stopped and his breath caught in his lungs. He snapped his head in Melody’s direction, and to his vehemence, she was smiling victoriously.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Lista felt her stomach roil. Her fingernails dug into the back of the sofa as she read the headline at the bottom of the screen. She felt Duo turn around to look at her, but she couldn’t look down at him. Her eyes were fixated on the screen, and she kept blinking, hoping that her vision was playing tricks on her.

 

It wasn’t.

 

“We’ve just received word from Merrick Wysor that as of last night, his only daughter Melody has surprisingly wed the Winner Corporation’s owner, president, and CEO, Quatre Raberba Winner. However, it was under the impression of the public that Mr. Winner and former Secretary of Defense Di Nevella were still a couple, but this footage of Mr. Winner’s marriage to the new Melody Winner tells us differently,” the female newscaster explained. Photos of Quatre and Melody, fully clad in wedding attire, flashed on the screen.

 

“Oh, my God.” Lista felt her head lighten and she groaned, clutching her head with one of her hands as the other dug into the fabric of the sofa.

 

“It’s okay, Lista,” Duo consoled, quickly jumping over the backrest of the sofa so he could stand at her side. His palm rubbed on her back soothingly, but his eyes cemented on the television screen.

 

“Mr. Wysor, who is soon to be sworn in as the new leader of the Colonies, has issued an official statement on the marriage,” the newscaster continued, the wedding photos being replaced by a video of Merrick. Duo scowled when he saw the smirk on the older man’s face.

 

“I am very pleased that my daughter has married such an auspicious member of society. I know he will take good care of my daughter. I could not be happier at their union, and I know that Quatre will help me in everything I do in my future appointment as leader of the Colonies. As a former Gundam pilot, I know he is a passionate figure. Quatre and Melody will be very good for one another,” Merrick replied via previous-taped video.

 

“That bastard,” Duo seethed under his breath, turning to look at Lista. She’d gotten incredibly pale. “Lista? You all right?”

 

She shook her head and made a weakened noise deep in her throat. She sunk against the sofa, burying her face on the top of the backrest. Duo’s hands clenched her shoulders in worry. “No, I’m not all right. I feel sick.”

 

“Come on. Sit down, Lissy. I’ll turn the TV off,” Duo said, leading her onto the sofa. She did so with no retaliation, sitting on the sofa with her arms covering her face. He rushed over to the television and shut it off before the newscaster could continue with her story on Quatre’s wedding to Melody. He caught a photo of Quatre’s kiss to Melody before shutting it off and thanked the stars above that Lista did not. “All right, Lissy. I want you to stay here for a couple minutes. I’ll get you a glass of water.”

 

“No, Duo,” she moaned, sliding her arms to her sides as she looked up at him. “I just want to go outside. I want some air.”

 

Duo stood still for a moment, staring down at her in silence. “Are you sure about that? I think you should lie down a little.”

 

She cracked a smile. “I’m okay, really. My headache is just getting to me a little. This has nothing to do with Quatre’s wedding to Melody. I knew it was going to happen eventually, and I should have known Merrick would ensure it being broadcast for me to see. He wants to rub this in my face. But it doesn’t bother me. I know it doesn’t mean anything in the end. Promise.”

 

Duo cocked his eyebrow, folding his arms over his chest. “Are you sure? You better not be lying to me about this.”

 

She shook her head, her smile widening. If only he knew. “I’m not. I promise.”

 

Duo sighed and shook his head, loosening his arms to his sides as he walked over to her. “Okay, then. I’ll take your word for it. Let’s go.” He took her hands and eased her to her feet, careful as he led her out onto the front porch. Her balance was shaky, but she managed to make it to the steps without tripping over herself. He helped her sit down on the first step. “Feel better now?”

 

She didn’t look at him. “A little. Would you mind getting me some water now? Actually, get me an aspirin, too. I think I’m done being stubborn.”

 

Duo grinned and sighed in relief. “Thank God. Just don’t go anywhere. I’ll be right back.” He spun on his heel and rushed back into the house.

 

Lista could hear the patter of Duo’s feet as he moved around the house. She sniffled and remembered the past promise to herself, that she would not shed another tear because of Merrick. But a lone tear managed to escape her eye, and she brushed it away with the tip of her finger.

 

Her world seemed to spin again, and she clutched the pole at her side as the surface of her skin clammed over with a single gust of wind. She held her breath and counted to three in her head before releasing the air stuck in her lungs. She slowly rolled her neck, releasing the tensed muscles, before resting her forehead against the white-painted wood of the pole. She bit down on her bottom lip and cast the images of Quatre’s wedding to Melody from her mind, determined to remind herself that it meant nothing.

 

 

 

 

Quatre thrust himself from out of the sofa, preventing himself with all his might from stalking over to Melody’s smug form in the recliner. “What is the meaning of this, Melody?” He jabbed his finger in the direction of the television just in time for a slew of their wedding photos to slide across the screen. “Why is our wedding being broadcast on the news?”

 

Melody shook her head and merely folded her hands in her lap. “Believe me, Quatre. I had nothing to do with this. My father insisted on this. I couldn’t do anything to stop him. He wanted everyone to know the truth before he took to office.”

 

“How can you expect me to believe such nonsense?” Quatre demanded, storming over to the television and quickly shutting it off. “I know what this is all about. You and your father wanted Lista to see all of this. You want nothing more than to torture her.”

 

Melody shook her head again, her smile fading. “I’m not asking you to believe me, but I am telling the truth. My father arranged this. I would have been happy with a subtle announcement in the newspaper rather than something so public.”

 

Quatre stood still before her, his eyes hurting from staring at her. “You and your father are inconceivable. Somehow I can’t believe your father when he said his intentions were not to hurt Lista. He is making it so blatantly obvious that is his ultimate goal. Believe me when I say this, Melody, that the longer you decide to act this way, the shorter this façade is going to last. I will find a way around this, and I will make my way back to the woman I love.” He spun around and stomped off, ignoring Melody heatedly calling his name.

 

He knew. Quatre knew Lista saw the broadcast, for he could feel the pain flickering in the pit of his stomach. She was in pain just as he was, pain that he was partially responsible for the moment he consented to marry Melody Wysor.

 

He walked into his bedroom, shutting the door and locking it behind him. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. He needed to get out of the house, immerse himself into his paperwork. He had been alerted of the large withdrawal made from his personal account, knowledge that Lista and his friends had begun plans on the Gundams’ reconstruction. They made their plans, and now he was going to make his.

 

 

 

 

Lista gulped her second glass of water, avoiding the stare she was getting from Duo.

 

“I didn’t realize how thirsty you were,” Duo gaped. “Feeling any better after taking those pills?”

 

She nodded and licked her lips, enjoying the feel of the cold water as it rushed down her throat and into the pit of her stomach. “I do. Thank you. My headache is gone, and my stomach is still doing some flips. But I think I’ll be all right.” She rubbed her face with her hands.

 

“And you’re sure you’re not bothered by the broadcast this morning? I talked to Heero. He saw it, too. He said Merrick more than likely did it to get to you,” Duo replied. He frowned. “You’re not going to let it get to you, are you?”

 

Lista gave him an incredulous stare. “Of course not. I’m not going to give him that satisfaction. I knew it was going to happen eventually, and I know it doesn’t mean anything.” She lowered her head, fingering the empty glass in front of her. “I feel sorry for Quatre. I know why he did it.”

 

“Hey, don’t worry about him,” Duo said, resting his hand on her shoulder. “Quatre’ll be okay. I know him. He’s probably planning like hell to get out of there. But he’s careful. If he’s gonna leave, he’s gonna make sure he succeeds when he does.”

 

Lista cracked a smile. “Yeah, I know. He does everything to the fullest extent.”

 

“Damn right he does.” Duo cleared his throat and pulled away. “Either way, Heero said things are getting underway. Howard and his guys are at the garage. They started working on the Heavyarms.”

 

Lista lifted her head. “Trowa’s Gundam first? I thought we were all going to make this decision together.”

 

“Trowa insisted his be built first, and I think I know why,” Duo said with a knowing grin.

 

Lista’s brow curved and waited for Duo to elaborate. “And that is?”

 

He lips curved over his face in a wide smile. “Well, okay, I guess I’ll tell you. Trowa told Quatre during the war with Mariemaia that he would protect you when he wasn’t around. Trowa was alone for most of his life, and Quatre taught him how to feel compassion and stuff like that. Trowa knew how much you meant to Quatre, and he wanted to show his thanks.” He shrugged. “I guess I can only be your bodyguard for so long.”

 

Lista stared at him in disbelief. “Are you kidding me? This really happened?”

 

Duo nodded. “Sure did. Trowa told me all about it. Quatre was pretty touched, apparently. He couldn’t say no. I think Quatre felt better knowing that you would always have eyes on you. Trowa promised that when things got rough, he would watch over you.”

 

“Wow. I never knew.” She looked back down at the semi-frosty glass on the table. “So, in the worst-case scenario, Trowa will be fighting Merrick’s forces alone.”

 

Duo frowned. “Don’t get ahead of yourself. We’re gonna keep Merrick at bay for as long as we can before the Gundams are done. We want to fight him together. We’re already down Quatre. We want to keep the odds on our side.”

 

Lista nodded in agreement. “I know, but we still don’t really know how much of an army Merrick has built, not to mention we don’t know when he’s going to strike.”

 

“Well, I think we can pretty much guess that it’s not gonna happen until after he’s secured his place as the leader of the Colonies. I don’t think he’s stupid enough to act so fast,” Duo pointed out. The corner of his mouth twitched into a smile. “I don’t think we have too much to worry about for now. As long as we can build the Gundams without anyone finding out, we’ll be ready to go.”

 

Lista opened her mouth to respond, but her cell phone rang loudly on the table, the vibration moving it on the wooden surface. She picked it up and took a short glance at the caller ID. She snapped her head to look up at Duo. “It’s Archer.” She flipped the phone open and held it to her ear. “Hi, Archer. How are you?”

 

“Good morning, Lista. I’m fine,” Archer answered. He cleared his throat. “Are you doing all right this morning?”

 

Lista moaned under her breath. “I guess you’re referring to the broadcast about Quatre’s wedding to Melody. It was a nice touch for Merrick to have it televised the way he did. I’m actually shocked that he didn’t have the whole ceremony broadcast live for me to see.”

 

“Just making sure. I know how hard this is for you. In any case, I thought it would be a little bittersweet for Merrick by having your reinstatement ceremony televised, as well. It’s been scheduled for this evening. I sure hope you have no plans,” Archer replied.

 

Lista could almost hear the smile as he spoke. “Tonight? Already?”

 

“Of course. Lady Une and I want you in the position as soon as possible. Merrick should know that he’s not going to get everything he wants without a fight,” Archer replied. He chuckled. “And don’t try to tell me you don’t want to make this as public as possible.”

 

Lista stifled her own laugh, and she looked up at Duo as she answered with a smile. “No, you’re right. I’d like to shove some things in Merrick’s face. All right then, Archer. It’s a done deal.”

 

“Good. Glad to hear it.” There was a short pause, giving Lista the opportunity to give Duo a thumbs up. The braided pilot mirrored the gesture. “Also, after some discussion with Lady Une, we would like for you to join the Gundam pilots on the mission. I figured you would like to be the one to deal Merrick such a blow.”

 

Lista laughed. “You have no idea, Archer. I’ll be ready. See you tonight.” She shut her cell phone and looked at Duo. “The ceremony’s going to be tonight, and Archer has arranged for it to be televised. Merrick’s going to know that I’m not giving up without a fight. The Colonies won’t be his for long.”

 

“Damn straight. Let’s get this thing going. I’ll call the others and let them know. I’m sure they’re going to want front-row seats,” Duo replied.

 

Lista shook her head, her smile widening. “I wouldn’t think of such a low blow. You’re all going to be onstage with me. You’re my search party, after all.”

 

Duo rubbed his palms together and chuckled maniacally. “Oh, this is gonna be sweet. Merrick’s going down!”

 

Lista closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. “I agree, Duo. It’s time to put everything in our favor.” Her smile faded, and she added under her breath, “And it’s time for me to take back what’s mine.”

 

 

 

 

Quatre had no appetite, which made it that much easier for him to decline dinner with Melody. He still refused to speak with her after the morning’s broadcast of their wedding.

 

He stood at the large bay window in their bedroom, staring out into the fixed atmosphere. Daylight was slowly ending. Yet another day that he managed to be away from Lista.

 

“You can’t stay in here forever, you know.”

 

Quatre sighed exasperatingly and lowered his head, not turning around to face the origin of the female voice. “I thought I made it clear that I didn’t wish to speak with you, Melody. I am very furious with you and your father, and I fear what I will say under the influence of such anger.”

 

“We cannot live in this house together and not speak with one another,” Melody’s firm voice spoke up once more. Quatre heard her take several steps towards him, but he still did not turn away from the window. “My father will not take kindly to it.”

 

“Tell him what you wish,” Quatre replied impassively. “I will not deny the truth.”

 

Melody stood silent for a moment. She folded her arms over her chest. “You refused lunch. You refused dinner. Do you believe you can merely live on air? You should be hungry. Have something to eat, Quatre.”

 

He spun around, his blue eyes tormented as he stared at her. “Does it make you feel guilty that I have not eaten? Do not concern yourself with me, Melody. I have gone far longer without eating.” He turned his head away from her. “Besides, it is of no consequence anymore.”

 

Melody scowled. “Lista will be the death of you in the end.” She turned to the open bedroom door, stomping her feet as she did so. “I don’t suppose you would be interested to know that I just saw something on the news concerning her.”

 

Quatre’s eyes widened, and he snapped his head in her direction. “What? What about her?”

 

“Apparently she is due to make a statement within the next several minutes. I thought about not getting you, but I assumed you would figure it out eventually. Perhaps it will be an incentive for you not to enclose yourself in one place for such a long time,” Melody explained, her eyes narrowed. “I plan on watching it myself. I’m curious to see what is going on. Feel free to join me.” Before Quatre could say anything in response, she walked from the room.

 

Quatre stood in awe for several seemingly long moments, pondering Melody’s words. This would be the first time Lista was in the public eye after being removed from her cabinet position. His feet carried him into the living room, his thoughts jumbled, not giving himself the opportunity to form a coherent possibility on what Lista would be speaking about.

 

The Arabian pilot found Melody sitting in the middle of the sofa, her eyes set on the television before her. Quatre stood behind her for a moment, staring at the television. He swallowed hard as he saw the empty stage before him.

 

Quatre turned to walk around the sofa, deciding to sit down next to Melody, but stopped himself when he noticed movement coming from the television. Archer Burke, clad in his uniform as Secretary of State, walked to the podium, silencing the quiet mumbling in the audience of reporters and other officials.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, upon the decision by my colleagues to have our Secretary of Defense, Lista Di Nevella, removed from office, I would like to announce that she will now be returning to her former position as lieutenant colonel of the Colonies’ Peace Corps.” He took two steps away from the podium and nodded to someone off the screen.

 

Quatre felt his breath escape him in a rush when he saw Lista and his fellow Gundam comrades walk on the stage. Lista was fully clad in her former military uniform while the others stood behind her in Preventer uniforms. She looked stunning as she smiled to the audience, masking any pain she’d been feeling in the past several days.

 

“Thank you, Secretary Burke. It is with a great deal of respect and care for the Colonists that I resume my duties as lieutenant colonel. I have personally asked by the Chief of Preventer, Lady Une, to join several Preventer agents to a business colony for an investigation regarding some irregular readings,” she replied. Quatre watched her swallow and take a deep breath. “We hope to discover the truth behind the suspicious readings on the colony. I am very optimistic that we will discover an explanation for the readings. However, we implore all citizens of the Colonies to remain—”

 

Lista moaned and suddenly staggered, clutching the edges of the podium. Archer and Duo hurriedly rushed to her, both men steadying her and whispering soundless words. The other Gundam pilots looked to each other in curiosity.

 

“I wonder what’s wrong with her,” Melody spoke up, turning to look up at Quatre. His eyes cried out for her as he watched Archer cover the microphone so he could whisper something to her. Lista placed a palm on her throat and then rubbed two fingers over one of her temples as she said something to him. She shook her head and placed her hand on Duo’s shoulder, urging him away with a weak smile. Archer removed his hand from the microphone and took two steps back, nodding at Duo to do the same.

 

Lista cleared her throat and loosened her grip from the podium. “Forgive me. To continue, everyone in the Colonies should remain calm, as we have no indication of hostility. This is merely a mission of precaution. I will not stop until I find the truth.” She pushed herself away from the podium and bowed her head slightly before escorted away by Duo and the other Gundam pilots.

 

Archer walked back up to the podium, signaling for the audience to quiet down once again. “We hope to have a successful end to Lieutenant Colonel Di Nevella’s team. Thank you all for your passion towards the peace of the Colonies, as well as the Earth Sphere Unified Nations. We will do our best to serve you. Thank you, and good night.”

 

There was a roaring sound of applause as Archer moved away from the podium, bowed his head to the audience, and walked quickly from the stage. The television went blank, and Melody quickly shut it off with her remote.

 

“Well, it looks as if Lista is doing just fine, given the circumstances surrounding her,” Melody spoke up as she pushed herself from the sofa. “I suppose I should admire her spirit. I thought it would take her more time before she came out into the public eye again. I’m also quite surprised that she did not mention being removed from the cabinet.”

 

“Why would she?” Quatre asked, his eyes still cemented on the blank television. “She’s not going to compromise the mission, nor start an uproar as your father prepares to take office. She was trained for such circumstances. You should not underestimate her strength as a soldier.” He lowered his head and released a shaky sigh. “It warms my heart to know that she is pressing on. That makes me feel a little better, especially to know that our friends are there for her when I cannot be.”

 

Melody’s loud scoff caused him to look at her. She was smirking. “Please. Lista’s strength is a mere mask. She is in pain. I can see it. Besides, do you not think my father expected this course of action? He knew she would do something to secure at least a little power in the Colonies, and he knew that her position in the military was still active, just merely suspended because of her position as Secretary of Defense.” She walked up beside him, facing away from him. “Do not be so confident, Quatre. You are still mine, and the leader position is still going to be my father’s. This is all what my father was hoping for.”

 

Quatre spun to face her, his face fitted into a frown at her mocking tone. “And what could that possibly mean?”

 

Melody just smiled at him and left the room with her hands folded behind her back as she hummed the second movement to Moonlight Sonata. Quatre clenched his hands into fists at his sides, forced to contemplate Melody’s mysterious words without an explanation to their meaning.

 

Quatre’s thoughts wandered to the broadcast, especially when Lista had nearly fainted at the podium. His heart wept for her, wondering if the mere stress of the situation had been behind such an episode of weakness. He worried for her, more because he knew she would be involved in the fight now that she was no longer a cabinet member. She cared no more about her reputation. He feared she may act on revenge, but a slight feeling of hope enveloped him.

 

Instead of him saving her, _she_ just may be the one to save _him_ in the end.

 

 

 

 

Lista sat with her head against the cool wall, evening her breathing in hopes of waiving the nausea. Duo had a firm grip on her hand, rubbing his thumb against her palm in comfort.

 

“You okay? Do you need me to take you to the bathroom again?” he asked quietly.

 

She shook her head against the wall and moaned, not opening her eyes. “No. I think I’m okay. I don’t feel so bad now. I guess this whole thing has gotten to me more than I expected,” she answered weakly.

 

Duo pulled her hand into his lap, sandwiching it between both of his palms. “Well, don’t you worry about anything. The doctor will know what’s going on. Maybe you have the flu or something.”

 

“Maybe.” She swallowed hard. “Can I have another cup of water? That seems to be helping the sickness.”

 

Duo nodded quickly and released her hand, rushing over to the other side of the waiting room. He took a paper cup in his hand and filled it nearly to the top with ice-cold water from the water fountain. When he turned around, Lista was sitting up straight, her eyes open for the first time in what seemed like hours, and to his surprise, she was smiling. He walked back over to her and handed the flimsy cup to her.

 

“Thank you.” She took a small sip and licked her lips. “That feels good.”

 

“It’s gonna be okay, Lissy. We’ll get you some medicine to help kick this crap, and before you know it, we’re gonna be on that mission and find the evidence we need to take Merrick down. It’s gonna be awesome, and then you and Quatre can get back together again,” Duo replied.

 

Lista couldn’t help the smile from spreading across her face. “I can’t wait for that. It will make every day with him that much better.” She took a deep breath. “I’m starting to feel better. I guess it’s true that they say a positive attitude brings about a positive outlook.”

 

“Miss Di Nevella? Doctor Vale will see you now,” a female nurse said from the doorway.

 

“Thank god,” Duo sighed as he helped Lista to stand. He grabbed her purse from the floor and slung it over his shoulder, catching a small giggle from Lista as he did so. “Hey, I’m a man. I can carry purses.”

 

Lista shook her head and took another sip of her water. “I never second-guessed your masculinity. I wouldn’t dare.”

 

The nurse led the twosome into the next available room, gesturing for Lista to sit down on the table. “Doctor Vale said she would do all the preliminary work, so she will be right with you. You don’t have to change into a gown just yet. She’ll instruct you if you have to do so. Just make yourself comfortable for now.”

 

Lista flashed the nurse a smile. “Thank you.” The nurse nodded and shut the door behind her, leaving Lista and Duo alone in the room. She finished drinking the cup of water and extended it to Duo with a knowing smile. He grabbed it and threw it away in the garbage can. “Thank you for being here for me, Duo. It means so much to me that I’m not going through this alone.”

 

Duo gave her an incriminating stare. “Did you think it would be any other way? I’m not gonna leave you by yourself.” He nudged his knuckles against her chin, causing her to chuckle. “Face it, Lissy. You’re never gonna be rid of me.”

 

“That’s fine with me. That’s a rather comforting thought, actually, that I have such a good friend like you,” Lista replied. She extended her hand, silently asking for his. He put his bigger hand in hers and stepped up next to her. “Do you remember when we first met? I think you hated me because I was with those Alliance soldiers.”

 

Duo shrugged. “I wouldn’t say hate. Besides, I learned to like you pretty fast, especially after you told me you didn’t really like war.”

 

Lista sighed and squeezed his hand. “It was a necessary evil, one that I didn’t decide to be involved in lightly. Of course, it was hard not to when my father insisted I train as a soldier. After meeting you, it was easier to come to my resolve, and that was to become a soldier, despite the fact I wanted very little to do with the war.” She cracked another grin. “I thought about you a lot after we got separated. I know we only knew each other for a month or so, but I felt like we knew each other for such a long time. I enjoyed having that connection with someone.”

 

Duo’s smile widened and he leaned in, pressing a chaste kiss on her forehead. “You’re welcome, babe. Glad to be of service.”

 

There were several soft knocks on the door before it opened. Lista and Duo turned their attention to the door as a blonde woman clad in a dark purple skirt ensemble and an open white coat walked in holding a clipboard. “Good morning, Lista. From what I understand, you haven’t been feeling too well lately.” She shut the door behind her.

 

Lista shook her head and released Duo’s hand so he could sit in the corner. “No, I haven’t. It started out as minor headaches, but now I’ve been getting nauseous, the headaches are a little more frequent, and sometimes I feel a little faint. I’ve thrown up a couple times, but mostly the nausea passes after a little while.”

 

The doctor nodded and wrote a couple things down on the clipboard. “Well, it could be any number of things. I know you’re frequently under stress, and I’m aware of all that has been transpiring around you.” The blonde woman looked up from her clipboard. “How have you been handling all of this? Truly? Such stress can cause physical sickness.”

 

Lista fidgeted and looked down into her lap, knowing that since everything began, she’d been lying to Duo, to her friends, and to herself. “Well, I’ve taken it harder than I thought I would. I didn’t expect Quatre’s wedding to Melody to happen so soon. And I know that doesn’t mean anything to Quatre and that it’s not a _real_ marriage, but that doesn’t make me any less furious with Merrick for putting all of this into motion. But I can’t be feeling sick like this all the time. There’s a lot of work to be done, and I need to be 100%.”

 

The doctor nodded in understanding, hugging her clipboard to her chest. “Well, we can still do routine urine and blood tests just to make sure everything’s all right. However, it will take up to 48 hours to get the results in,” Doctor Vale explained.

 

Doctor Vale’s neutral expression remained as she paused, gauging the flash of impatience on Lista’s face. “I know this is a rather hard time for you, Lista, but it’s not going to get better unless you take care of yourself. Until we know more about what’s going on with your body, I suggest taking it easy a little. Rest as much as you can and drink plenty of water and juice to stay hydrated. Take aspirin or acetaminophen as needed for your headaches. I’ll prepare your blood testing downstairs, and we’ll have you do your urine test right now.” Doctor Vale turned to Duo. “Mr. Maxwell, could you take her things out into the waiting room? This will only take a moment, and I’ll have her escorted to you.”

 

Duo nodded and took Lista’s purse, giving his friend a comforting smile before leaving the room. Doctor Vale picked up Lista’s charts and smiled. “Now, shall we get started?”

 

 

 

 

Quatre finished straightening out his bowtie in the body-length mirror, sighing as he did so. In a matter of hours, Merrick would be sworn in as leader. He hated the dreadful feeling coursing through him, making him ill.

 

He could see the Colonies burning in his head. It was not a pleasant vision.

 

The only thing that somewhat sated his nerves was the knowledge that Lista and his friends were finally taking action. He knew Lista’s determination would prevail. She would find ample evidence of Merrick’s dark plans to take over the Colonies and run them into the Earth.

 

“Quatre, you look amazing!” Said man blinked out of his stupor and looked at Melody through the mirror. His eyes widened and he spun around. He hated to admit it, but she looked…beautiful. Each short lock of fire-red hair was curled delicately so it could frame her thin face. She wore a slimming cerulean blue strapless gown with a trumpet flair skirt. A string of diamonds circled her neck, and she wore matching earrings that hung deftly from her ears, giving her curled hair and pale-skinned face a fine glow. “Tuxedos look so good on you! I guess you’re used to such formality, though, given your position in the Colonies.”

 

Quatre cleared his throat and shook his head. “Despite that, I would prefer to be comfortable than anything.” He smoothed the front of his jacket. “You look lovely yourself.”

 

Melody’s eyes lit up and her smile widened. “Thank you, Quatre. The dress belonged to my mother.” Her eyes lowered and she gathered a bit of the silken fabric between her fingers. “I was always waiting for a time that would be important enough for me to wear it in her honor.” She released the silk and returned her gaze to him. She closed the distance between them, gingerly staring at him. “Quatre, I know this can’t be an easy time for you, but I promise everything is going to be fine. My father knows what he’s doing.”

 

Quatre’s nostrils flared, his anger suddenly slipping. “He knows what he’s _doing?_ He caused an innocent woman her job, not to mention he’s making her life miserable, as well as mine, just so he can get what he wants. He does not deserve to have any kind of sympathy from me after what he’s done. Do not try to sway me with your so-called kind words.” He spun around, adjusting his tie again. “No matter how beautiful you look on the outside, Melody, you still have a frosty interior, just like your wretched father. I am a part of this because I have no other choice. That is all.”

 

Melody clenched her hands into fists at her sides, obviously trying to control the growing frown on her face. “You should not take your anger out on me, Quatre. I have little to do with this situation.”

 

Quatre turned back around, nearly tripping from the swiftness of his movement. “Surely you jest. Little to do with the situation?” He scoffed and shook his head. “I am your husband now, am I not? You have just as much to do with this situation as your father does. If it weren’t for you, I would still be with the woman I have loved more than anything in my life. I had never truly lived or took pleasure in life until she came into it. And now, when I want nothing more than to wrap my arms around her and never let her go, I am married to a heartless woman like yourself.”

 

Melody flinched and stepped back, her eyes wide in surprise, not from the coldness of his words, but from the impassioned words themselves. Quatre buried his face in his palms and turned away from her, saying nothing in response.

 

His body jerked when he felt Melody’s small hand over his shoulder. He lowered his hands from his face and turned to look at her. “I’m sorry, Quatre.” His eyes flashed surprise before she cleared her throat, giving her head a minute shake. “We should get going. We’ll be late in meeting my father. He would like to see us before the ceremony starts.” She walked to the door, not turning to look at him again. “I will be waiting in the foyer. Take your time.”

 

When Quatre heard the door click shut, he turned, burning a hole through the polished wood of the door. He expected Melody to taunt him, and yet, she’d offered him sympathy. He wanted to remain angry at her, blaming her for everything that had happened, and he couldn’t find it in his heart to do so.

 

He suddenly realized that no matter what he did, he was kind, far too kind to deliver retribution upon those that had made it a point to make his life miserable.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Lista stood in awe, staring at Archer as if he’d grown two heads. “Please tell me you’re kidding, Archer. There is no way in the cold fires of Hell that I’ll be able to stand there without wanting to lunge forward and kill him. Please don’t ask this of me.”

 

Archer shook his head, his hands candidly folded in front of him on the desk. “I’m sorry, Lista, but it’s required of all military leaders. I know you’ve just been recently reinstated, but it doesn’t make you exempt. You have to be there to protect him.”

 

Lista scoffed and folded her arms over her chest, the scowl returning to her face. “I would be the first person there to point him out to anyone willing to kill him. In fact, I’d steal the gun from their hands and pull the trigger myself. I think I deserve that pleasure.”

 

Archer sighed deeply and pushed himself out of his chair, walking around the desk to lean against the front of the piece of mahogany furniture. “Believe me, Lista, that I would not stop you in doing something like that considering the circumstances. But he’s about to become leader. You’re at his beck and call right now.”

 

Lista groaned in mock sickness and buried her face in her palms. “Oh, good lord. I never thought I’d see the day.” She slapped her hands at her sides and nodded in defeat. “Fine. I guess there’s nothing I can do about it. I’ll be there.” Her face fell as she stared at the floor. “Merrick will be there, so surely Melody will be there with her…new husband.”

 

The Secretary of State looked at her sympathetically. “Yes, I suppose you’re right. Quatre will likely be there. But you have nothing to worry about. You will be so wrapped up in your duty that I doubt you see him. Knowing Merrick, Melody and Quatre will remain close to one another. Merrick doesn’t wish for Quatre to see you, and vice versa. Chances are you two will miss each other.”

 

Lista shook her head and finally lifted her head to look at him. She was smiling. “No, that’s not what I was hoping for. Despite the circumstances, I would be happier than anything to see him, even if Merrick’s daughter is with him.” She closed the distance between them and placed her hand on Archer’s shoulder. “I think that hope will get me through the night.”

 

Archer cracked a thankful smile and nodded. “Glad to hear it. Have your friends come, as well. I’m sure it will thrill Merrick to see his rivals at his inauguration.”

 

Lista couldn’t stop the barreling chuckle that escaped her throat. “Oh, you know we’ll be right on top of things, Archer. His appointment to leader will remain bittersweet.”

 

“Just don’t make a mess of things, Lista,” Archer scolded lightly. “I know you. You have a knack for trouble, whether you’re the one causing it or not. Don’t give Merrick a reason to suspect anything is going on.”

 

Lista scoffed and waved her hand up and down. “Please. You must have forgotten who I am.” She flashed him a smile and walked steadily to the door, spinning around on her heel before exiting the office. “Secrecy is my middle name, Archer. I’ll see you this evening. I’m planning on making Merrick regret everything he’s done.”

 

 

 

 

Quatre was very uncomfortable with Melody clinging to his arm as if she were stuck to him with glue. If he weren’t raised as such a gentleman, he would have shoved her away from him by now so he could have an ounce of freedom.

 

“Wow, everything looks so beautiful in here,” Melody gasped in awe, her gaze traveling around the room at all the grand but subtle decorations. “I wonder if my father is nervous at all. His life is about to change drastically.”

 

“You mean like mine and Lista’s have?” he asked sarcastically. He cleared his throat. “I can’t imagine anxiety being one of your father’s prime emotions at the moment.” His eyes darted across the room in hopes he would spot someone he knew. There were large crowds of people, mostly representatives and military leaders clad in their uniforms. There were other major business owners in attendance, most of whom he knew.

 

“Quatre, aren’t those your friends?” Melody spoke up, daintily pointing her finger in a random direction.

 

Quatre blinked, his eyes following Melody’s finger. His eyes widened when he saw Heero, Trowa, and Wufei walking through the crowd to meet up with him. None of them were smiling, to which Quatre could assume was because of the woman attached to his side. Still, he could not help himself but to smile widely and wave at them as he called them out, one by one.

 

“Quatre, it’s good to see you’re doing well,” Trowa said as soon as the threesome formed a wall in front of them. “How have you been?”

 

Quatre gave his friend a grateful smile. “I am sure you know, Trowa.” He looked at Melody, who was merely smiling at them. “This is Melody, as I’m sure you’re aware. Melody, this is Heero, Trowa, and Wufei, my former comrades.”

 

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet Quatre’s closest friends,” Melody said with a bow of her head. She looked at Quatre. “But I was sure there was another. Duo Maxwell, right? Where is he? I would like to meet him, as well.”

 

“He’s currently engaged, so I’m afraid it’s going to have to wait for another time,” Wufei said dismissively. He folded his hands behind his back. “He should be around later in the evening.”

 

Melody’s smile forcibly widened to cover her flinch. “Well, perhaps we will run into him.” She slipped her arm from Quatre’s and pulled away. “I’ll leave you with your friends, Quatre. I’m going to see how my father’s doing. I’ll find you before the ceremony starts.” She turned back to the former Gundam pilots and bowed once more. “It was a pleasure meeting you.” With that, she turned on her heel and walked off, casually greeting people as she disappeared through the crowd.

 

“I half-expected her to breathe fire,” Wufei said under his breath.

 

Quatre sighed and shook his head. “Melody is a mystery to me. Sometimes she is incredibly angry and cold, while other times she is almost sympathetic to me. I’m having a difficult time figuring her out.”

 

“I would call that conniving,” Heero replied in monotone. “Do not be fooled by her, Quatre. She is Merrick Wysor’s daughter. She cannot be trusted.”

 

Quatre nodded in agreement. “Believe me, Heero. I will not trust her. It is rather aggravating not being able to read her.” He cleared his throat and looked around the room again. “So, where exactly is Duo? I am surprised he is not accompanying the three of you.”

 

“He’s with Lista,” Trowa spoke up, causing Quatre to stare at him in surprise. “She is here as a military leader. Duo wanted to stay around her in case the night became too hard on her. She hasn’t been feeling well lately. Her doctor apparently has ruled it as severe stress.”

 

Quatre’s face crumpled. “Lista’s been unwell? That would explain the broadcast the other day when she nearly fainted at the podium. Has she been feeling any better? I have been so worried about her.”

 

Trowa shrugged. “She’s been relatively the same. Duo refuses to leave her alone until she demands it. She promises us that she’s doing well, even after the announcement of your marriage to Melody. We chose not to press the matter, although we have our suspicions that she’s lying.”

 

Quatre lowered his gaze and closed his eyes. “Yes, Lista can be rather emotional if she lets the mask down.” He drew in a deep breath. “I don’t know what I’ll do if I see her. How can I not speak to her? I miss her terribly.”

 

“Merrick can’t expect you to ignore her in a public place,” Heero said, folding his arms over his chest. “If you see her, then you should act how you want to. To hell with Merrick.”

 

Quatre lifted his head and smiled weakly. “Heero, I cannot act how I want to. If I see her, the first thing I would want to do is take her in my arms and—” He bit off the rest of his sentence and shook his head. “Sorry. I don’t suppose you wish to know what I’d like to do. It’s seemed like years since we have been apart. I would much prefer to fight in the war than face a lifetime alone without Lista.”

 

“Quatre, you have nothing to worry about,” Trowa assured him, resting his hand on his friend’s shoulder. “We’re going on the mission to that colony, and as soon as we uncover the evidence we need against Merrick, everything will return to normal.”

 

“And I can return to her,” Quatre whispered to himself. He looked away, immersing his gaze into the crowds. “That will be—” His words were lost to him when he noticed Duo’s trademark braid in the flurry of people. His smile crept onto his face and faded in a flash when he noticed the figure standing next to him, laughing a hearty song. His heart came to a crashing halt in his chest.

 

Lista. Her hair was pulled atop her head, stray strands falling about her face and framing it perfectly. Her forest green uniform was hugging her curves like all clothing did. She had her hands clapped together in front of her stomach as she nodded in agreement to something someone said to her. Duo whispered something in her ear and walked off after bidding the other people farewell. Lista bowed her head and waved as the two other people she’d been talking to walked off. Her shoulders rose and fell in a deep sigh and her eyes began to wander about the crowded auditorium.

 

And then she saw him.

 

His heart reached out to her as her eyes connected with his. Wufei, Trowa, and Heero watched the exchange in curious silence. Neither one of them blinked, sure if they did that the other would disappear. And to Quatre’s surprise, Lista’s lips curved into a happy smile. Even from afar, he could see her cheeks color the shade of cherry. She pressed her palm against her throat as if making sure she was still breathing.

 

Quatre opened his mouth, the urge to call out her name overwhelming. But his promise to Merrick echoed in his head, and he closed it again, knowing what would happen if he gave in to his inner desires.

 

Lista looked away for a moment, responding to someone calling out her name. She nodded once and quickly turned her head to look back at Quatre. She licked her lips and hesitated, then made his heart leap back to life in his chest as he watched her mouth move in silent words of her everlasting affection.

 

The lights above them dimmed and brightened in an alert that the ceremony was soon to start. Quatre discovered that it was Duo trying to get Lista’s attention, as he was the one who then approached her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, urging her away from her spot on the floor. Lista nodded once to him and finally looked away, disappearing into the crowd.

 

“So, how does it feel to see her again?” Trowa asked after long moments of silence.

 

“Refreshing, even if she was so far away,” Quatre answered in a sigh. He turned to look at his friends, his smile uncontrollable. “She told me she loved me.”

 

“We should probably assemble with the rest of Preventer since the ceremony is about to start,” Wufei said, interrupting his dreamy trance. “We’ll keep you informed on the outcome of our eventual mission. We’re planning on doing it within the next couple days. Justice will be served.”

 

Quatre nodded and smiled. “I know. I have faith in all of you. I just wish I could help out more.”

 

“You are helping enough by paying for all of it,” Heero replied matter-of-factly. “Leave the rest to us. Lie low. You are the one in the most danger right now by being so close to Merrick.” The lights flashed above them again, causing all former pilots to look up at the ceiling. “We need to go before we stand out.” He turned and walked away without saying another word.

 

“Take care, Quatre. Lista will be safe,” Trowa assured his friend. “I promise.”

 

Quatre smiled in gratitude. “Thank you, Trowa. But be safe, as well. I don’t want to see anything happen to any of you during this.”

 

“You have nothing to fear, Winner. We aren’t very easy to conquer,” Wufei assured him. He looked over Quatre’s shoulder and rolled his eyes. “It appears as if your _wife_ is coming back to claim you.”

 

Quatre loosened his shoulders in a poignant slump. “I figured it wouldn’t be long before she’d return. I will see you all soon. Give Duo and Lista my regards, please.”

 

Trowa and Wufei nodded, said nothing else, and walked off after Heero before Melody returned to Quatre’s side. Quatre sighed deeply and nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a silky hand snake through his hanging arm.

 

“How was your visit with your friends?” Melody asked from his side. “I thought I’d give you some time alone since you have not seen them lately.”

 

“I appreciate that you thought about that. Our visit was short but pleasant. It was nice to speak to them again, even if it was only for a few minutes,” Quatre answered. “We should get situated. The ceremony is about to start. Shall we take our seats?”

 

Melody nodded, but pulled him in the opposite direction he intended, causing him to look at her in question. “Immediate family is permitted to share the stage.”

 

Quatre managed to control his frown as he nodded once in confirmation. “I will escort you to the stage, then.”

 

Melody’s face fell, and she shook her head as they walked to the back entrance of the stage. “Quatre, you’re my husband now, which makes you family. You are sitting on stage with me. It would be unnatural if you sat in the audience.”

 

Quatre opened his mouth to respond but said nothing. He merely walked them backstage, where Merrick was standing patiently in his suit. Quatre frowned and took a deep breath, tasting the beginning of the end on his tongue.

 

 

 

 

Lista was staring, focusing on a random point on the pewter-colored walls of the auditorium.

 

“What’s going on with you? You’re acting a little weird,” Duo spoke up, jumping in front of her to disrupt her stare. She finally blinked and looked at him. “Spit it out.”

 

Lista cracked a smile. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to tell you. After you and the Noventas walked away, I saw Quatre in the crowd standing with the others.” Duo’s eyes widened. “I mouthed that I loved him before you escorted me away. It was just…nice to see him after so long a time and even nicer to let him know that I still love him, no matter what.”

 

“Well, crap, Lissy, you should have walked up to him!” Duo exclaimed. “You could have talked to him!”

 

Lista frowned and shook her head. “Duo, you know we’re not allowed to talk to each other. Really, we’re not permitted to even see each other, but I suppose, in this case, the situation can’t help it. I followed by Quatre’s promise that we would have no contact with one another. I don’t want to break anything until we can take definitive action.” She looked up at the ceiling, noticing the blinking lights for the third time. “It’s about to start. You better go and sit with the others. I have to stand at the bottom of the stage with the other military figures. Apparently Archer is the one announcing Merrick’s appointment. Hopefully he won’t gag through it.”

 

Duo couldn’t control the smirk sliding across his lips. “I’m sure he’ll manage, babe.” He patted her on the back. “See you after the ceremony. Try to contain yourself.”

 

Lista flashed him a knowing smile and waved him off, watching him walk off into the settling crowd of people. She instantly spotted Wufei, Heero, and Trowa near the front of the seating with the other members of Preventer, including Lady Une, Sally Po, Zechs, and Lucrezia Noin. They were all staring at her. Hiding her blush, she turned away and wedged herself in between two other military leaders in front of the stage. The curtains rose not a minute later, causing everyone in the auditorium to quiet down.

 

Archer walked on stage in his official uniform, clearing his throat into the microphone at the podium. “Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Tonight we swear in a new leader, one that will hopefully mirror the wants and desires of the Colonists just as the late Heero Yuy did. Tonight dawns a new beginning. So, with that, I would like to turn the floor over to the man of the hour, Merrick Declan Wysor.” Archer took two steps away from the podium and watched Merrick walk onstage with Melody and Quatre not far behind him. They took the two vacant seats behind him as Merrick shook Archer’s hand and leaned his hands against the podium.

 

“Thank you, Secretary Burke. I take the position of leader of the Colonies humbly and with great admiration of the vast Colonies. I vow to do everything in my power to ensure the Colonists get everything they desire, that their needs be met, and their wants fulfilled,” Merrick said with a smile. He looked down briefly at Lista, who was scowling at him against her better judgment. His quick smirk only angered her further. “It is also with great pleasure that I announce my second-in-command, someone who will assuredly see to the best will of the Colonists.” He turned around and faced Melody, who was smiling at him, and Quatre, who tried to keep a straight face rather than frown as he wished. “Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you my second-in-command, my lovely daughter, the newly married Melody Winner.”

 

Lista’s eyes widened, and her breath caught in her throat, threatening to choke her. She watched Melody stand from her chair, releasing Quatre’s hand and flashing him a smile before walking up next to her father. Lista’s eyes snapped to Quatre, who appeared to be just as surprised as everyone else.

 

Well, if this wasn’t a double-whammy, she didn’t know what would be. The Colonies would be better off run by Satan himself. She bit back a curse. The Colonies would surely burn at this rate.

 

Merrick leaned down and kissed his daughter’s cheek before gently urging her to the microphone. “Thank you. I know there is little known about me, seeing as I’ve stayed out of the public eye for most of my life, but politics have always fascinated me to the point of endless study. I will do everything I can to help my father realize his dream to help the Colonists and keep them safe from everything they feel is evil in the universe.”

 

Lista frowned and released a deep sigh through her nose, silently quieting her anger before it exploded. She flinched when Melody looked down at her, and Lista couldn’t help but continue to scowl at the woman who had taken Quatre as hers. A wave of possessiveness washed over her, and she flexed her fingers, ignoring the wish to clench them into fists at her sides. But it was Melody’s expression that irked her the most. Melody’s smile faded, and her eyes seemed to brighten in the lights above them. Melody took a deep breath and stared down at her for what seemed like a long moment before turning back to the audience, blinking back into reality. Lista watched her in earnest, unsure of what Melody’s expression spoke in the silence. Lista’s thoughts wandered, her eyes barely catching the remainder of the ceremony as both Merrick and Melody were swore in officially. The next thing she knew, Archer was shaking Merrick’s hand and then leading the audience in a round of thunderous applause that jarred her from her thought process.

 

She stopped herself from looking around, but out of the corner of her eye, she could see the members of the auditorium standing up behind her, clapping loudly. Her stomach roiled at the sound of rumbling applause to what the Colonists would come to figure out as their undoing.

 

 

 

 

Lista groaned and pressed her hands against her face, feeling the clammy flesh of her cheeks. She swallowed and pushed herself from the bathroom floor, flushing the toilet after having to rush there to retch. Her sickness hadn’t waned following Merrick’s induction ceremony the night before. It seemed to hit her as soon as she’d returned home with Duo. The nausea was one thing, but constantly rushing to the bathroom to throw up could get annoying after awhile.

 

She brushed her teeth, the mint flavor in her mouth helping to alleviate the previous sickness coursing through her. She figured it was over, at least for now.

 

Her cell phone rang in her pocket, the vibration causing her to jump. She hurriedly pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID. It was Archer.

 

She flipped the phone open. “Good morning, Archer.”

 

“Well, it’s past noon, so I guess it’s good afternoon now,” Archer replied with a chuckle. “How are you doing, Lista?”

 

She sighed deeply. “Truthfully, I feel awful. I’ve been sick since last night.”

 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Archer cleared his throat. “Well, there was a reason I called. The first official meeting with Merrick and Melody was held this morning. Merrick is axing the mission to the colony.”

 

Lista said nothing for a moment. She merely stared at her tired expression in the mirror. “I should have known that was going to happen. Did that happen to be one of the first things he addressed?”

 

“Actually, no. It was the last. I think he was trying to make it seem less obvious,” Archer replied. “Either way, I don’t know how we could do the mission now without him knowing. Any resources being used would belong to the Colonies. He’d find out about it.”

 

Lista cracked a smile. “I wouldn’t worry about a thing, Archer. The mission is still going to happen, whether we have his approval or not. Gundam pilots are noted for being discreet. My friends and I will handle it.”

 

Archer chuckled, ignoring her arrogance on the matter. “I knew you were going to say that, and I’m glad you’re enthusiastic about it. Just be careful when you go, and try to let me know when you want to do it.”

 

“I suppose it doesn’t bother you too much that the information discussed at the meetings is confidential,” Lista replied with a smirk. “I don’t want you risking your job or your life. Don’t feel like you’re inclined to keep us informed on what’s going on with Merrick. I’m sure we’ll figure it out either way.”

 

“Perhaps, but we’d like for you to find things out without getting hurt in the process,” Archer pointed out.

 

“Who’s we?” Lista asked, leaning against the sink. Nausea was starting to plague her again.

 

“Lady Une and myself. She’d like to help, but with Merrick pulling rank on her, there’s nothing she can do to help you and the others. She feels bad about it.”

 

Lista shook her head in response, even though Archer could not see her. “No, don’t feel bad. Make sure she knows that, as well. We’ll make do.” She rubbed her palm against her head and moaned. “Archer, I’m sorry, but I need to go. I’ll let you know about the status of the Heavyarms.”

 

“Not to worry, Lista. Take it easy today. I’ll speak with you soon,” Archer said. “If something important comes up, you’ll be the first to know.”

 

“Thank you, Archer. Goodbye.” Lista snapped her phone shut and nearly dropped it in the sink as she put it down, collapsing down in front of the toilet once more.

 

“Hey, babe, who were you talking—” Duo halted at the doorstep just in time to see Lista bury her head in the toilet, coughing and retching. He winced and leaned forward, pulling her hair back behind her shoulders. He rubbed her back soothingly. “I’m here for you, babe. Let it out.” He shook his head in sympathy, wondering when Lista’s health would return to normal, when _everything_ would return to normal.

 

 

 

 

“Does it not surprise you that Merrick put a stop to the mission?” Wufei asked, all the Gundam pilots seated at Lista’s dining room table. “He’s the administrator of the colony, not to mention he was the one who opposed the mission in the first place. Of course he’s going to put a stop to it on his first day in office.”

 

Lista took a full gulp of her ice water. “Well, that’s not going to stop _us_ , is it?”

 

“Definitely not,” Heero spoke up. “Is it going to stop _you_? Duo said you’ve been unwell since last night.”

 

Lista shook her head. “I’m feeling better now, really. I took some anti-nausea medication, and it seemed to help. I want to be part of this mission.”

 

“And you will,” Trowa replied. “You’re the one who found access to a map of the colony. That will be great help to us. But it might be a good idea to do this in pairs. It is not a good idea to attract attention to ourselves by being together in a large group.”

 

“Agreed,” Wufei replied, his arms folded over his chest firmly.

 

Heero stood up from his seat. “I’ll go with Lista.”

 

Lista peered at him for a moment, then frowned, casting stares at each of her friends. “Let’s be serious here. Heero and I will be the only pair. The rest of you plan to go individually. I’ve been around you long enough to know what you’re like. I’m not an idiot.”

 

Duo sighed and lowered his head. “Of course you’re not, Lissy.”

 

“Don’t be stubborn,” Wufei scolded. “We all promised Winner that we would keep you safe from Merrick. Besides, we don’t believe Merrick would keep his word even with Winner doing everything to keep him and his daughter happy. You’re still at his mercy. We all are. We have to play our cards right, and I’m sure as hell not going to be on the receiving end of Winner’s anger if he finds you harmed in any way.”

 

Lista opened her mouth to shoot back a retort but snapped her mouth shut again. She sighed in defeat and nodded. “Fine. We can do things your way.” She cleared her throat and took another sip of her water. “So, when should we go? I can get things prepared in an hour.”

 

“Then let’s go tonight. We shouldn’t wait too long,” Heero suggested. He looked at Lista. “Can you get transportation for us?”

 

Lista nodded. “We can use a military shuttle. I’ll log it in as a security measure for our beloved new leader,” she said sardonically. Duo couldn’t help but chuckle.

 

“It’s settled, then,” Heero said. “We’ll go tonight.” He turned to Lista. “We can’t attract any attention when leaving the colony. We need to be cautious when choosing our departure site.”

 

“All of you should arrive separately and at different intervals to avoid notice. We can meet late tonight at Knox-Bedingfield. The base is currently under renovation, so there is little traffic around that area. I can easily have a shuttle transported there since it’s outside the city limits,” Lista explained. She sighed deeply and pushed herself from her chair. “It’s time to end Merrick’s reign before it begins.”

 

 

 

 

The Gundam pilots, all clad in midnight-black attire, departed the landed shuttle, masked in the darkness of night. They had landed in an open area, several miles away from the city, to avoid any unwanted attention from night-wanderers.

 

“All right. We all know our coordinates,” Heero said in a whisper. He looked at Lista, who stared at him in wait. “We’ll meet back here when we finish our rounds. If anyone finds anything of significance, don’t work alone. Get what evidence you can without endangering yourself.”

 

“Absolutely. I don’t want anything happening to anyone,” Lista added as she walked up to Heero’s side. “Good luck to all of you. Let’s hope for the best.” The pilots nodded to one another, and they darted off in different directions in the dark of night, leaving Lista and Heero alone next to the shuttle. Lista turned to Heero. “We should get going. According to the map, there’s an abandoned base from the southwest, but it’s one of the places that is marked on the map as a possible site for mobile suit construction. Tsubarov apparently utilized this base during the war when he began building his mobile dolls.”

 

Heero nodded once. “Then we’ll go there first. The others will hit the other possible sites.” He ran towards the business district, Lista following close behind him. She pointed them down a specific street, and thanks to the looming buildings, they had no issue in remaining hidden under the watchful moon. After several minutes of running, buildings thinned out until they finally came up to what they assumed was the base in question.

 

“So, how should we go in?” Lista asked as they came to a stop at the front doors, her chest heaving for air. She pressed her gloved hand against the worn metal of the door, squinting in the darkness to find metal plating that constructed a symbol on the door. “Can I see your flashlight? There’s something here.” She held out her hand without looking at Heero, listening to him shuffle quietly until he placed the small light in her palm. She turned it on and flashed it on the door, making out the barely noticeable insignia. The paint looked red in the dark and had been mostly chipped away from weather and age. Her eyes widened, and she turned to Heero, who stood waiting impatiently. “Heero, this is the Winner crest.”

 

Heero took several steps forward, taking the light out of her hand so he could survey the crest himself. “So, Quatre’s business had something to do with this base.”

 

“But that’s impossible,” Lista gaped. “Quatre, nor his father, would ever use the company’s resources to construct a mobile suit factory. Zayeed Winner highly opposed the war before his death, and I hardly believe Quatre would do such a thing.”

 

Her thoughts scattered, coming across an earlier conversation she’d had with Quatre before their separation. “Oh, my god, wait a minute.” She grabbed Heero’s arm. “I remember Quatre telling me that Merrick once worked with his father in Winner Corporation, not to mention his business helped to construct several buildings on this colony. It’s possible that Merrick had access, forcibly or otherwise, to its funds. Do you think maybe Merrick used the Winner insignia to cover himself? There’s no telling when he began constructing his army. It could have been way back during Operation Meteor for all we know. We have no way of knowing for sure.”

 

“I wouldn’t rule it out,” Heero said in a near scowl. “In fact, I would guess that’s exactly what this is about. Merrick is trying to frame Quatre. If his army is discovered, he can blame it on Quatre, especially now that he’s in power. He doesn’t want to compromise his own position. He’s trying to gain favor with the Colonists, and this is yet another way to bring another one of us down.” He unbuckled the tool belt around his waist and spread it out on the ground. He handed Lista the flashlight again. “Shine it here. We’re going in.”

 

Lista’s eyes widened and watched Heero pull several instruments from the belt. “Are you sure you can hotwire this door without tripping any alarms?” Heero glared up at her at the unintended insult. She held her hands up defensively and took a step back. “Sorry. Of course you can.” Heero continued and worked the electronic panel next to the door, Lista watching intently as she flashed the light on it for him to work. She kept darting her head back and forth, checking for anything suspicious. “I just realized that there aren’t any security cameras out here.”

 

“That’s a result of Merrick’s stupidity and pride,” Heero grumbled as he cut a wire, causing the door to beep and slide open. Heero quickly put his tools back in his belt and buckled it back around his waist. “He doesn’t think anyone would come here.” He motioned his hand back and forth, walking inside the silent, blackened base. “Let’s go.” He turned around and found Lista leaning against the open door, her fingers clutched on the doorframe and her other hand clamped at the base of her throat. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Sorry,” she swallowed. “I just feel a little dizzy. Give me a second.”

 

Heero appeared somewhat annoyed but joined her side again, resting his hand on her shoulder as he waited for her to gain her composure once more. He watched her intently as she moaned and closed her eyes, drawing in a slow, deep breath. “This was a bad idea. You should be home. You’re more a hazard than help right now.”

 

Lista snapped her eyes open and frowned. “I’m not going to slow you down,” she nearly growled. She pushed herself off the doorframe and rolled her shoulder, brushing off his hand. “I feel fine. Let’s go.”

 

Heero shrugged and said nothing else. He took the flashlight from her hand and led the way through the empty base, shining the light around into corroded doorways, hoping to find anything of use. Heero groaned to himself after combing through what used to be a computer room, finding nothing but two computers atop a metal desk collecting dust.

 

Lista turned over her shoulder and walked back to the open doorway while Heero continued to sift through old papers and documents. She swore she heard the echo of a masculine voice from at the end of the hall. She turned back to her comrade. “Heero, I think I heard someone.”

 

The Wing Zero pilot snapped his head up, staring at her in disbelief. He dropped the papers he was holding and rushed forward, jerking her back into the room so he could poke his head out into the hallway. He stood still for a minute, listening to the thumping of his heart and the heavy breathing coming from Lista. He didn’t hear anything else. “You’re paranoid,” he said as he pulled away. As soon as the words left his mouth, there was an echoed clattering from further down the hall. “Damn it. Someone’s here,” he hissed.

 

Lista watched him scurry across the room, his eyes darting around for an escape route. She frowned. “That’s what I just said. I’m not crazy.”

 

“We can discuss that when we’re not in danger from being caught,” Heero answered in monotone. He climbed on top the shaky desk and removed the vent from the ceiling. “We’re going through the air duct.”

 

Lista’s nose crinkled, and she advanced forward, hoisting herself on the desk after Heero had pulled himself into the vent. She looked over her shoulder again when she heard a man’s voice getting louder. She cursed under her breath and looked up at Heero, who had his hands stretched out to her. She grabbed on, and he pulled her up into the vent.

 

“Let’s go,” Heero whispered. “Be quiet.” He put the flashlight in his mouth and led her through the ducts. There was light peeking up through another vent ahead of them, which caused Heero to stop. Lista nearly bumped into him. He turned over his head and pointed to the vent. Lista nodded in understanding, and, with careful precision, they quietly moved forward, voices getting louder as they came closer to the opening. Heero turned his flashlight off and crawled over the vent, he and Lista seated on either side.

 

Peering down cautiously, Lista’s eyes widened, and she had to stifle a gasp when she saw the top of Merrick’s head right below them. She snapped her head up just in time to take in Heero’s angry but expected reaction.

 

“How are things on the final preparations, commander?” Merrick’s voice boomed below.

 

“Everything is progressing as planned, sir. With the remains of the destroyed Gundams, we were able to recycle most of the discarded parts for the army.” Heero and Lista couldn’t see the man who answered. They merely exchanged glances, Lista’s worried and Heero’s goaded. “The mobile dolls will be completely assembled in time for your plans.”

 

“Excellent,” Merrick replied. He rubbed his hands together. “Good work, commander. You will be in charge of the first militia. Be prepared for my orders. So far, we have evaded Preventer and the Gundam pilots, but I am not sure how much longer that will last now that Lista Di Nevella has been reestablished as lieutenant colonel. Because she was recently reinstated, I cannot remove her from her position unless I find just cause, and it would seem far too coincidental if I had her position stripped from her. I have no choice but to allow her in the Colonies’ military. Her involvement, as well as the other Gundam pilots’, could cause a problem. Do not allow such nonsense to happen.”

 

“Of course, sir. Their involvement will not be a problem.”

 

Lista looked up again when she noticed Heero shuffling. He was fumbling in his pocket, pulling out a tape recorder. Lista snapped her head back down, the swift movement causing her vision to blur. She groaned and crushed her hand against her mouth, muffling the noise as she leaned slowly against the cool metal. Heero was burning a hole through her and quickly looked down into the vent to see if Merrick had picked up the noise.

 

The bastard was staring straight up through the vent.

 

Heero inwardly cursed and jerked back, silently praying that Merrick hadn’t seen either of them.

 

“Is something wrong, sir?”

 

Merrick looked at the young officer and shook his head. “No, I don’t believe so. Continue.”

 

Lista looked up at Heero, who was motioning for her to turn around and head back the way they came. Deciding not to argue, she did so and hurriedly scurried through the duct, suddenly feeling like the walls were closing around her.

 

When they were far enough away and coming up on the vent they’d entered, Heero finally spoke up in a firm whisper. “We have to go now. Merrick has soldiers patrolling. We’re running too much of a risk by staying. As soon as we clear the base, we’ll contact the others and tell them to meet us at the shuttle. You’re in no condition for this. You nearly blew our cover. We could have gotten evidence from him if he hadn’t heard you.”

 

Lista closed her eyes and kept crawling, not arguing with him. Guilt swarmed over her. She cleared her throat and sucked in a breath through her mouth, letting it out through her nose. When she came to the open vent, she slid out and landed on the desk, silently happy to be in a much wider space. She climbed off the desk and Heero clambered down behind her. His hand clapped over hers, and he yanked her out of the base, running for the protection of darkness.

 

 

 

 

Duo’s shoulders wilted in disappointment. “So you guys had him but couldn’t get anything?” He looked over at Lista, who had her back turned from everyone. She was frowning and staring at the shuttle.

 

“Lista got sick in the air duct,” Heero explained for the second time, aggravated at their failure. “Merrick heard her. I wasn’t compromising the mission by staying any longer. He probably sent soldiers out right after to make sure no one was there. Only one room had a computer, but we didn’t have time to check what was on it. There were papers, but none of importance. All other rooms we passed were completely vacated.”

 

“So Merrick is planning on framing Winner to cover for the army,” Wufei spoke up. He shook his head. “How unjust. It figures he would do something like this to run him down, but isn’t it bad enough that he’s already made him marry his daughter?”

 

“I don’t think that matters to him,” Duo replied. “He’s a bastard. This is just like him to pull such a low blow.”

 

“I don’t care what anyone thinks, but the Colonists won’t believe him if Merrick uses that excuse,” Lista spoke up for the first time, although not establishing eye contact with anyone. “They know Quatre and his family support pacifism. He would never consent to the creation of an army for any reason. We have to inform Quatre so he knows what’s coming, give him time to come up with a plan if it comes to pass.”

 

The pilots were silent, pondering Lista’s words and all inwardly wishing the Colonists would believe at least that. They hated the thought of Quatre being at the receiving end of scathing attacks from the Colonists. The last time that had happened, his father and sister were killed and he was driven into madness.

 

“So what are we gonna do now?” Duo spoke up in inquiry. “Do we go back to that base and try to tape him?”

 

“No, that’s not a good idea,” Wufei answered quickly. “He’s already suspicious of someone having heard him. He’s not going to divulge anything worth taping tonight. We should come back when he’s forgotten about it. We should try hacking into his schedule so we can track him.”

 

“I agree with Wufei,” Trowa spoke up with a nod. “But I don’t think we’ll have to hack into anything to discover what his schedule is going to be like. Archer Burke will likely know such information. Lista could ask him for it.”

 

Lista groaned and shook her head, rubbing her temples with the tips of her fingers. “I want to get out of here,” she mumbled. “I feel sick again.”

 

“Then we better hightail it out of here,” Duo said as he took several steps towards her.

 

A shot rang out in the distance, followed by several masculine hollers. The pilots perked their heads in the same direction, where they noticed a bundle of scattered lights in the distance.

 

“We have to go. Now,” Heero seethed, his hand falling on the sheathed gun at his side.

 

Trowa and Wufei spun around and rushed onto the shuttle, each heading off in different directions so they could prepare for takeoff. Duo ran to Lista’s side, putting his hands on her shoulders. “Babe, we gotta go. They must have followed you and Heero here.”

 

She clamped her hand over her mouth and made a gagging noise, jerking away from Duo as she dry heaved. Heero groaned in frustration and shoved Duo onto the ramp. “Go. I’ll get her inside. Just help them get the shuttle prepped. Give me one minute.” Duo hesitated but did as Heero demanded and ran onboard, shouting something in the process. The Wing Zero pilot jerked Lista hurriedly. “Come on, Lista. You can be sick on the shuttle. We can’t let them know who we are.”

 

Lista swallowed loudly and drew herself into a straighter stance. Her face was ghostly pale, her hands shaking as she brushed her hand over his arm in acknowledgment. “I know. I’m sorry. Let’s get out of here.”

 

Several gunshots went off periodically in a matter of seconds, causing Lista to cry out. Heero catapulted himself on her, knocking her onto the ground. When he opened his eyes, he saw that a bullet had skimmed the top of her shoulder, the fabric burned and her flesh bleeding. Tears brimmed at the corners of her eyes, but the only sound that passed from between her lips was a wince. “You’re not bad. Come on.” He pushed himself off of her and grabbed her waist, pulling her up to her feet as he did the same. As soon as his full weight was settled upon his feet, he groaned and inadvertently leaned against her for support.

 

Lista looked down and saw the blood soaking the side of his shirt. “Heero, you’re hit!” she gasped.

 

“I’m fine,” Heero gritted. “Let’s go.” He urged her onto the shuttle, and just as both of them had cleared the ramp, Heero fell to his knees and passed out. Lista didn’t remember calling out as she collapsed to her knees, ignoring the stinging pain in her shoulder as she rolled Heero on his back so she could inspect the injury at his side. But she barely had a chance to do so. She caught the black flash from Wufei’s hair just as her eyes fluttered, and darkness welcomed her.

 

 

 

 

Lista opened her eyes, the lights granting her an instant headache. She snapped them closed again and draped her arm over her face.

 

“Easy there, Lista,” a familiar female voice spoke up. “You’ll pull your IV out.”

 

Lista moved her arm and cracked an eye open, finding herself staring up at Doctor Vale. She was looking back at her with a smile, Trowa standing motionless at her side. A clipboard was clutched to her chest. “How are you doing?”

 

Lista groaned an incoherent response and rested her arm at her side. “I feel like I’ve been run down by a bus, to be honest,” she choked. “Is Heero okay?”

 

Trowa nodded. “You both received flesh wounds, you in the shoulder and him on the side. He knocked both of you out of the line of fire just in time, but I think the soldiers were just shooting blindly to begin with. Heero’s in the next room with Wufei and Duo. He woke up not too long ago, but you’ve been out for a good while.”

 

“And I’m glad I was in residence tonight,” Doctor Vale spoke up. “I looked both you and Heero over, and you’re all patched up. You shouldn’t have any complications. I’ll send you both home with a kit to take care of the injuries. I can approve for the both of you to be discharged within several hours after we make sure everything is in the right order. Of course, Mr. Yuy is insisting he be let go now. I can see that he has a certain revulsion for hospitals.”

 

Lista cracked an amused smile. “He sure does.” She looked at Doctor Vale, whose gaze suddenly fell into one of seriousness. “What is it?”

 

“How have you been feeling since I last saw you? Has your sickness passed?”

 

Lista hesitated before she shook her head. “No, actually. I’ve been vomiting a little, and I feel like I’m dizzy a lot. And tired. It’s incredibly frustrating, especially while in the middle of a mission.”

 

Doctor Vale cleared her throat. “Well, I happen to have the results from your tests.”

 

Before Lista could inquire as to what they were, Wufei and Duo walked in with Heero in between them. “Hey, Lissy! You’re awake! And it’s about time! We were getting worried!” Duo exclaimed as he rushed to her side.

 

“Sorry about that, Duo,” Lista apologized. She looked over to the door, staring at Heero, who was leaning rather exasperatedly on Wufei. “Thank you, Heero. I don’t know what would have happened if you weren’t there. This could have turned out to be a lot worse. I didn’t mean to get you hurt.” Heero only shook his head, saying nothing.

 

Doctor Vale cleared her throat again, this time to gather everyone’s attention. “I hate to interrupt, but, Lista, you really should know the results of your tests.”

 

Lista swallowed loudly. “Is…Is it bad?”

 

“No, of course not,” she replied quickly. “There is nothing wrong with you, per se. As a matter of fact, your body is going to be going through many changes over the course of nine months. You should probably get used to it now.”

 

Lista’s eyes widened and her heart came to a quick stop in her chest. She jerked up despite the lagging pain in her shoulder, quickly piecing together Doctor’s Vale’s words.

 

Her vomiting. Her dizziness. Her headaches. Her exhaustion.

 

_Nine months._

 

Before Doctor Vale could actually say the words, darkness and dizziness spiraled around her once more.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Quatre awoke groggily with Melody next to him, one of her arms draped over his middle. Careful not to wake her, he lifted her arm and moved it to her side so he could pull away from her. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and buried his face in his palms. How could he not know that Merrick would choose his own daughter to be his second-in-command? It seemed so obvious to him now. He felt foolish for not expecting it.

 

Merrick thought of everything, after all.

 

Despite Melody’s body heat radiating into him, he felt remarkably cold. A chill continued up and down his spine for what seemed like endless minutes, reminding him that he was alive when he felt as if he were anything but.

 

But at Merrick’s inauguration two nights past, he felt an inkling of hope and a short spark of life when he saw her, receiving her soundless words of everlasting adoration. She still loved him, no matter what crashed around them. And there was always something: a war, a riot, a public scathing. Despite such darkness creeping around them, they always clung to what was important in their lives.

 

But that importance had all but been sucked from the very core of his body.

 

So what was he supposed to do now? He still had not thought of what his course of action should be, especially with Lista’s life in jeopardy, dependent on every decision he made.

 

With a heavy sigh and a silent curse, he pushed himself from the bed and walked over to one of the windows, staring out into their backyard. The colors of the morning played out in his eyes and swirled together in a daydream, recalling a simple yet satisfying morning with his beloved at her home.

 

Lista had been outside that morning, dismissing their gardener so she could tend to her own flowerbed. Quatre was irked that he awoke without her next to him and left to find her. When he stepped out onto the patio in nothing but a pair of khakis he’d quickly jerked on, he found Lista’s back to him, her fingers dug deep into the earth on the colony. She carefully spread the dirt around another replanted flower, his eyes glittering in the sun as he watched her fingers touch one of the soft petals.

 

She had to have sensed him, Quatre remembered, as she’d turned around then, her eyes connecting deeply with his own. He’d just stared at her then, with no context of time, drinking in the stray locks of hair falling around her face, the smear of dirt on her left cheek, the glistening of her lips as she slowly dragged her tongue across her dry mouth.

 

Funny, but he didn’t remember the disruptive ringing of a phone. Blinking, it was then that he realized he was still standing in the bedroom he shared with Melody and it was his own cell phone ringing madly on the nightstand. He nearly tripped on himself as he picked it up and he scurried into the bathroom, catching sight of the ID indicating it was Duo. He shut the door behind him as he flipped the phone open and pressed it to his ear. “Good morning, Duo.”

 

There was hesitation on the other line. “Hey, buddy. How are things?”

 

Quatre sighed and sat down at the edge of the bathtub, running his fingers through his bangs. “I am sure you’re aware of how things are going for me at the moment, Duo,” he answered in a groan. “I have not made any headway. Have you guys thought of anything now that Merrick has taken the leader position?”

 

“No, not really.”

 

There was a deafening silence, one that almost sickened Quatre, considering he was speaking to his most talkative friend. “Duo, are you all right? You don’t sound like yourself.”

 

“Sorry, buddy. I’m just tired,” Duo replied, confirming his words when he yawned loudly in Quatre’s ear. “We went to the colony last night.”

 

Quatre’s eyes widened. “You…You went on your mission last night? How did it go?”

 

Duo groaned. “It could have gone better, if that’s what you mean. Heero and Lista found Merrick in a base last night but couldn’t get any recordings since Lista got sick and nearly blew their cover.”

 

Quatre’s face paled, his hands suddenly clammy. “Is she all right?”

 

Duo cleared his throat. “Well, yeah. She could be better, though. She and Heero got shot.”

 

The Arabian pilot thrust himself from the edge of the tub, nearly falling over in the process. He felt a crushing pain in his chest, one that he’d only felt on the worst of occasions, like his father’s death. The words poured in a flurry from his mouth. “What? How? Is she all right? If something happens to her, I’ll—”

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down, man,” Duo interrupted. “She’s fine. It was just a flesh wound. Same with Heero. They’re both fine. As a matter of fact, they’ve both been discharged from the hospital. Lista got hit on the shoulder and Heero got hit on his side, but they’re both fine. I don’t know what we’re gonna do in the meantime, but we’d definitely like to go back. But we figure we better wait since Merrick must have an idea that we were there last night. We need some time to lay low a little.”

 

Quatre leaned against the sink and breathed a sigh of relief. “Well, that’s good to hear. I’m glad they’re both doing all right.” He closed his eyes and took another much-needed deep breath. He still didn’t like the idea of her being shot, as minor a contusion it was or not, but it relieved him to know she was not alone. “So, how is construction on the Gundams coming along?”

 

“Not bad. Production is going pretty good on the Heavyarms. It’s moving right along,” Duo replied.

 

Quatre suddenly snapped his head to the closed door, wondering if his ears were playing tricks on him. He could have sworn he heard shuffling on the other side of the door. “Hold on, Duo.” He slowly cracked the door open, craning his head to see if Melody was still asleep. All he could see was the back of Melody’s head on the pillow, as she’d turned her back towards the bathroom and was curled in the sheets. He closed the door again. “Okay. I just wanted to make sure Melody was still asleep. So, tell me about the mission.” He leaned against the sink again.

 

“You’re not gonna like this, buddy,” Duo warned. “Merrick is trying to set you up. The base Heero and Lissy found had the Winner insignia on it. He’s using you to cover for his army.”

 

Quatre tightened his hand into a fist at his side, his blood broiling and heating his body, sending maddening sparks through his limbs. His voice came in an angry whisper. “What? Has he not done enough to make my life a living nightmare?”

 

Duo sighed on the other line. “Like you didn’t see this coming, buddy. The bastard will do anything to keep innocence on his side. He’s just trying to get us all in hot water with the Colonists. He’s going to brand us as the traitors, but that’s not going to happen. We’ll figure something out. Don’t worry about it. You just keep yourself safe for now. That’s all we’re really worried about at the moment. We need to get you back with Lissy now. She needs you.”

 

The insistence in Duo’s voice was a cause for concern, but he brushed it off. “I know,” Quatre said quietly. “I miss her terribly. I want to be with her again, Duo. I want to make sure she’s safe with my own two eyes. It was near torture seeing her at Merrick’s inauguration and not being able to do anything about it.”

 

“No sweat, buddy,” Duo said quickly. “She was glad to see you. It made her feel better about a lot of things. Things aren’t getting any easier for her, that’s for sure. There’s always some twist she has to deal with.” Duo was silent for a moment. “Look, man, I have to go. I just wanted to let you know what went down last night and to make sure you’re ready for Merrick to start framing you and your family for his army. I don’t want to see you go down.”

 

Quatre cracked a smile at his friend’s concern. “Thank you, Duo, but I’ll figure something out. I’ll be ready for any accusations he casts at my family.” Duo was silent again, furthering Quatre’s irritation and concern. “Duo, are you sure everything is all right?”

 

“Yeah, everything’s fine, Quatre,” Duo said firmly. “I gotta go. Lista’s gonna kill me for calling you in the first place. She didn’t want you to worry about her, but I felt obligated. I’ll let you know what else is going on. You’ll get a call from one of us eventually. Take care, buddy.”

 

Quatre opened his mouth to respond but heard the loud click as Duo hung up. Quatre stared at his phone in disbelief, somewhat hurt by Duo’s sudden goodbye. He snapped it shut and placed it on the sink, staring at himself in the mirror. Something was amiss, that much he knew.

 

The door swung open, followed by a short feminine gasp. “Oh, I’m so sorry, Quatre!” Melody replied, pressing her hand against her bathrobe-covered chest. “I didn’t know you were in here!”

 

Quatre shook his head and looked at her. “No, it’s all right. I was just leaving. I have to get ready for work.” He snapped his phone from the sink and brushed past her, shaking the unerring feeling that Duo was being secretive.

 

“Are you okay? You look troubled about something,” Melody spoke up, taking several steps towards him as he sorted through his closet for something suitable to wear.

 

“I am,” he nearly snapped. He pulled out a gray suit jacket and rested it on the edge of the bed. “I just got off the phone with Duo. Apparently Lista was injured last night.”

 

Melody’s eyes widened and she pressed her hands to her face. “Oh, my goodness. Is she all right?”

 

Quatre stared at her in disbelief, taken aback by her genuine concern. His anger seemed to melt away as he studied her. “Well, yes. She’s been discharged from the hospital. It was a minor wound. Duo assured me that she’d be fine.”

 

Melody released a sigh and dropped her hands to her sides. “Well, thank goodness for that. I would hate to see something happen to her.” She closed the distance between them and placed her hand on his arm. “You shouldn’t worry so much, Quatre. It’s unhealthy. Besides, I’m sure your friends will take every precaution to make sure she heals.” She flashed a smile. “In the meantime, we should have breakfast before heading off to work. If it makes you feel better, we can talk about it through our meal. Besides, I would love to know more about your friends. They all seem terribly interesting.”

 

Quatre had nothing to say about Melody’s sudden concern for Lista’s wellbeing. “That…would be nice.” He offered his arm and led her from the bedroom, his thoughts wandering on Duo’s cryptic behavior.

 

 

 

 

Lista felt like Hell had indeed frozen over when she awoke. Her limbs failed to respond even though her mind cried out to move. When she opened her eyes, she quickly noticed she was in her bedroom. Her mind was hazy of the past events, but she thought that may have been an unconscious reaction, that she didn’t really wish to remember.

 

“Finally awake, are you? You’ve been out for some time,” Wufei’s voice rang out around her.

 

Lista turned her head, her eyes connecting with the Chinese soldier. “What happened?” Lista asked groggily.

 

Wufei folded his arms over his chest. “Don’t remember? That doesn’t shock me. You’ve been hit with a lot of surprises lately. You passed out at the hospital after Doctor Vale told you your condition. I guess I should be congratulating you.”

 

Lista’s eyes widened, and she jerked up in harsh realization, wincing at the pain in her shoulder as she did so. Everything came flooding back to her. “Oh, God. I…I can’t believe this is happening.” She cupped a palm over her stomach. “How could I not have realized I was pregnant? It’s been so obvious.”

 

“Because you’ve been so wrapped up in Merrick’s betrayal to piece together your symptoms,” Wufei replied. “I can hardly blame you. I have to admit this is hardly a convenient time for you to find out you’re carrying a child.”

 

Lista’s face paled. She pressed her hand to her throat as she swallowed hard. “Is it bad that I agree with you?”

 

Wufei shook his head. “No. But then again, our lives have never been ruled by convenience. I think God, if there is one, has a rather wild sense of humor.”

 

“I don’t believe God plays part in such matters,” Lista mumbled. She closed her eyes. “Quatre and I have talked a lot about what it would be like if we could just live away from everything. I never knew what it was like to really do that. Everything had to do with training to be a soldier. But I would love to lead a quieter life with him and everyone else. I want to be…normal.”

 

“I hate to say this, Di Nevella,” Wufei interrupted, “but I don’t think we’ll ever be _normal_. Once we all accepted our fates, everything changed forever. Danger and publicity are bound to follow us, no matter where we go to hide. You made your choice as soon as you decided to help us during the war. There’s no avoiding it now. You’re pretty much one of us, Gundam or not.”

 

Lista couldn’t help but agree with him. “I guess you’re right.” She pressed her other hand on her stomach. “This is a strange feeling, knowing I’m carrying a baby. It’s strange, but it’s also…comforting. And a miracle. Quatre would be thrilled to know he was getting everything he ever wanted.” Her face fell. “But he has no idea.”

 

“You have the power to tell him,” Wufei reminded her. “Pick up the phone and call him. To hell with Merrick and his ridiculous agreement. This is your future with Winner we’re talking about. Your baby means more than that bastard.”

 

Lista shook her head. “No, I can’t do that. Quatre sacrificed everything to keep me safe. He was inadvertently keeping our child safe, too. Besides, when I tell him, I want to be _with_ him again. I want to see his face when he finds out the truth. This isn’t something I can tell him over the phone. It’s too huge. It’s going to change everything for us.”

 

Wufei suddenly pushed himself from his chair. “Well, I guess that means we better devote a lot of our time to getting you two back together.” He shook his head. “I hardly thought of myself as a matchmaker of sorts, but it looks like I don’t have a choice in the matter.”

 

Lista’s smile widened. “You’re a good friend, Wufei. I appreciate you being there.”

 

“It’s nice to know,” Wufei murmured. He cleared his throat almost forcefully as he walked to the bedroom door. “Get some rest. We’re still trying to figure out where to go from here. Now that we know about your condition, our plans are changing.”

 

Lista nodded and said nothing. She watched Wufei shut the door with a gentle click, the soft pattering of his feet disappearing as he walked away. Lista sunk back into her bed, her hands unmoving from her stomach, as if she wished to sense the life of the child growing slowly inside her. She closed her eyes, enveloping herself in wishful visions of what their child would be like.

 

 

 

 

Quatre loosened the tie from around his neck after a seemingly long day at work, dragging his feet as he walked through the front door. One of their servants took his suit jacket and briefcase—Quatre quietly thanking him as he did so—as he passed through the kitchen and headed straight for the music room for some therapeutic playing. Duo’s phone call still irked him. He hardly accomplished anything at the office. His advisors finally recommended that he return home, pegging his unwillingness to work as exhaustion from the last several busy days.

 

As he got closer, music poured into his soul. He furrowed his eyes in curiosity and came to a stop at the door, finding Melody home early, as well, and sitting at the piano. She didn’t notice his presence. She was immersed into an unknown tone, perhaps one she’d created herself. He thought the tune beautiful and calming, such a contradiction to the atmosphere clouding around him.

 

But her playing suddenly stopped with clattering, clashing notes, the sounds of muffled cries taking to Quatre’s ears. He leaned against the doorframe and watched Melody press her hands to her face.

 

“Mother…what should I do?” she sobbed. “I don’t know what to do. Please help me.”

 

Quatre swallowed and pushed himself away from the door, not wanting to be seen or heard. He listened to Melody’s pleads, silently wondering what she was referring to. He had the sudden need to reach out to her, wanting to comfort her, to which he found oddly unsettling.

 

“Melody, are you all right?” The words came out before he could stop himself. He was standing in the doorway now, staring at Melody as she spun around and began wiping the smeared makeup from her face. She looked utterly miserable to him.

 

“Quatre, what are you doing home already?” Melody sniffled, pushing herself off the piano bench.

 

Quatre didn’t answer her right away. He walked to the other side of the room and picked up a box of tissues, offering them to her. She took one and dabbed her eyes. “I couldn’t concentrate. I was rather useless today, so my advisors asked me to retire early. Why are you home? Is something wrong?”

 

She shook her head quickly. “No, nothing’s wrong. I’m just a little emotional right now. Sometimes when I think about my mother, I get like this. It’s nothing serious.”

 

Quatre stared at her for a moment. “Are you certain? I am here if you’d like to talk. That is always a good remedy, from what I have gathered. You should never keep feelings bottled up.”

 

Melody turned away from him. “No, that’s all right, Quatre. You shouldn’t force yourself to care, not after everything I’ve done to you,” she mumbled. “I hardly blame you for your treatment of me.”

 

He frowned. “I’m not forcing myself. I’m truly concerned. I know we don’t know much about each other and that we are married for reasons other than love, but that does not stop me from being human. I don’t enjoy seeing anyone in pain.” He placed the box of tissues on the top of the piano. “But I will not force you. If you need someone to talk to, I am willing to listen. I know what it’s like to lack a mother’s love.” He turned and walked to the door, missing Melody steal a quick glance at him over her shoulder.

 

He said nothing else to her but hesitated when he decided to close the door behind him. He heard her sobs resume, but he made himself walk away. Despite his piqued curiosity for Melody’s strange behavior, he had something else he had to do. After rounding the corner, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Trowa’s number.

 

The Heavyarms pilot answered after two rings. “Quatre, is everything all right?”

 

Quatre couldn’t help but smile at his friend’s concerned voice. “I’m okay, Trowa. I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

 

“No. I was just taking a break from working on my Gundam. Everything is progressing rather well at the moment,” Trowa informed. “At this rate, my Gundam should be complete sooner than expected.”

 

Quatre leaned against the wall, his eyes always darting around to make sure no one was around. “That’s good news. I am glad I can be of some help, even if I’m not there.”

 

“This wouldn’t have been possible unless you provided the funds,” Trowa pointed out. “We’re all more than grateful for the support.” He paused. “So, are you sure there is nothing wrong? You sound troubled.”

 

Quatre sighed exasperatingly. “Well, truth be told, I am. Melody has been acting strange lately. She hasn’t seemed as cold to me as she used to, and I’m not sure why. I just caught her crying and mumbling something to her deceased mother on what she should do.”

 

“About what?”

 

“I don’t know,” Quatre answered exasperatedly with a shake of his head. “I wish I did. She didn’t tell me, and I somehow have the feeling that she won’t. Is it bad that I’m concerned for her? She’s an enemy.”

 

Trowa chuckled lightly in his ear. “It’s not bad at all. In fact, I would expect nothing less from you, Quatre. It’s in your nature to care and spread kindness to others.” He paused and added, “You could use that to your advantage.”

 

Quatre’s eyes widened. “You mean, I should trick her into telling me the truth?”

 

“I know it is dishonest,” Trowa replied, “and that you would normally not approve of it, but it would be in our best interest in this case. We need to know what Merrick’s planning and when he plans to strike. If he could hold out at least until Heavyarms is complete, we would have a fighting chance. I fear he will strike sooner than we hope.”

 

“I know,” Quatre mumbled. “I wish I could do something more to help. I know I’m useless here.”

 

“You’re wrong, Quatre. You’re far from useless,” Trowa quickly argued. “I doubt Merrick will do anything to harm you. If he does, he can consider his agreement with you nullified. He meant to split us up in the beginning. In reality, he was knocking off the best of us to make us weaker.”

 

Quatre was taken aback by the compliment. “I’m not the best one of us, Trowa.”

 

“We all have our own strengths, Quatre. That is what makes us a powerful team and why we were meant to fight together rather than individually,” Trowa said astutely. “Either way, I think you should do what you must to find out from Melody what is going on at the government building. Archer Burke can only tell us so much at this point. Merrick knows he’s secretly loyal to Lista. You are married to his second-in-command, and if she is becoming emotional, you have a better chance of causing her to slip up about something that could help us.”

 

Quatre rubbed his arm, his face falling as he contemplated his friend’s words. “I don’t know, Trowa. I’m not sure I can do such a thing without rousing suspicions.”

 

“You don’t give yourself enough credit. I am sure it will work out. You are a kind person, Quatre, and Melody knows that. Use it against her. She can’t be trusted, no matter how she acts around you. We know nothing about her,” Trowa reminded him.

 

Quatre said nothing further about the subject. Instead, he jumped right in to what he really wanted to know. “I spoke with Duo. He told me about your mission to the colony. How are Heero and Lista?”

 

“Both are doing well. Didn’t Duo tell you that?” Trowa asked. “I was sure he would.”

 

“He did, but I just wanted to check on them again,” Quatre replied. He held his phone against his ear with his shoulder so he could fumble nervously with his fingers. “I’ve been thinking about them both. When I spoke with Duo, something seemed wrong, like there was something he wasn’t telling me. I couldn’t help but worry more.”

 

“Quatre, you have nothing to be concerned about,” Trowa assured him. “Heero and Lista both are safe and well on their way to healing. As a matter of fact, both are out of bed and going back to their normal activities. And Duo is watching her rather intently at all hours of the day.”

 

Quatre wasn’t fully satisfied with Trowa’s answer, although he had no reason to believe his friend would lie to him. “All right. Thank you, Trowa.”

 

“Keep in touch. We’ll do the same if something important comes up. For now, I’m going to return to work on my Gundam. I’ll feel much better knowing that production is going faster than planned with my assistance,” Trowa replied.

 

“I understand. Be careful, Trowa. I’d hate for something to happen to you and everyone else. It’s bad enough knowing Heero and Lista have been injured, even if it was something minor,” Quatre sighed. “I worry endlessly about what’s happening.”

 

Trowa chuckled lightly. “You have nothing to worry about, Quatre. Everything will work out. Worrying is going to get you nowhere.”

 

“I know you’re right,” Quatre whispered with a grateful smile. “Thank you, Trowa.”

 

“Yeah. Take care, Quatre.”

 

“You, too, Trowa. Goodbye.” Quatre listened to his friend bid him farewell as he pulled the phone from his ear and snapped it shut. He stared at it in an endless daze, watching the screen darken, noticing the lights in the room play off the silver cover. He drew in a deep breath, and without a single rational thought, flipped it open and shakily dialed another number.

 

 

 

 

Lista awoke with a pleasant, dreamy afterglow surrounding her. The details hazed over with every passing moment, even though she tried helplessly to cling to the disappearing vision of her, Quatre, and their baby. With closed eyes and a protective hand over her belly, she smiled at the remnants of her dream, knowing that one day it would become reality.

 

Quatre was sitting in a chaise lounge, humming a soft melody to the bundle in his arms. Lista was standing behind him, watching over them lovingly as he lulled their baby to sleep. It took only several minutes for the baby to succumb to slumber before Quatre softly transported their child to its bassinet, positioned conveniently next to their bed. With a gentle bow, he brushed his lips against the middle of their baby’s forehead, and then he turned and stared at her with such profound love that could have lifted her off the ground.

 

When Lista opened her eyes, sighing from the delight of her dream, she realized that it was sometime in the early hours of the morning, judging by the gentle light from several candles lit across the room, as well as the downcast silence in the house.

 

Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, she reached over and grabbed the cell phone from the nightstand. Flipping it open, she noticed she had three missed calls, as well as three voicemails to accompany them. Skipping over the missed calls, she dialed her voicemail.

 

The first call was from Archer, and he advised her to lay low for a while until they knew what else to do. Lista had no problem doing that, considering the new knowledge of her pregnancy.

 

The second call was from her young sister, Gabriela, who urged her to call her and her parents as soon as possible, as they’d all been worried about her since being ousted from the cabinet. She inwardly apologized to her worried sister, knowing she’d been lax lately in contacting her family. In truth, she knew guilt would flood her when she spoke to them since she’d made the pact to herself not to reveal her pregnancy to anyone until Quatre knew. Judging by the situation, it would still be quite some time before that happened.

 

The third call, however, seemed to swing her hopes around, especially when a familiar, calming voice whispered in her ear.

 

“Hello, sweetheart,” Quatre’s voice murmured, causing her to jerk up straight on the bed. “I know I am breaking every rule I vowed to follow by doing this, but…I had to contact you. I had to know how you’ve been doing, although I think it’s better that I’ve gotten your voicemail. I can say everything I need to say with no interruption.” He cleared his throat and hesitated. Lista’s heart leapt into her throat, unsure of the validity of the phone call. Was she still dreaming?

 

“I wanted you to know how ecstatic I was to see you at Merrick’s inauguration. You were the most stunning woman in the room. And, of course, I didn’t have the opportunity to tell you that I loved you, as well.” He sighed deeply, as if preparing for a long speech. “I think about you every minute of every day, wondering what you’re doing, how you’re doing. Duo and Trowa told me about the mission, that you and Heero were injured. I am so glad it was nothing critical. I don’t know what I would do if something were to happen to you now. Every day without you is like losing a part of myself, but when you and I are reunited, I know we will make up for our lost time.”

 

He paused again, giving Lista the opportunity to clutch the fabric of her shirt. “I have to go now, but I promise we will be together again soon. I don’t know if I’ll ever have the opportunity to contact you again. I hope this wasn’t something foolish of me, that I have not inadvertently exposed you to Merrick.” He sighed again. “This was probably a bad idea. I will never forgive myself if something were to happen to you, but I know I can rely on our friends to keep you safe.” He paused before making a final vow. “I will make my way back to you soon, love. Wait for me.”

 

The automated voicemail operator prompted Lista to save or delete the message. Lista immediately saved it, snapped her phone shut, and clutched the device to her chest. She heaved out a shaky sigh and knew that even if her life would be targeted by Merrick if he discovered Quatre contacted her, that single reassuring message from him would be more than worth the risk.

 

 

 

 

Quatre signed what he deduced was his thousandth contract of the day, which was a feat in itself considering the clock barely ticked past eleven. His thoughts wandered to the far outreaches of his mind, wondering if he’d made a grave mistake by calling Lista in the midst of his concern. He was not sated by Duo, nor Trowa, no matter how much he trusted his friends.

 

They were hiding something. He was an exceptional judge of character, not to mention he was easily able to read people as if they were open books. Despite Duo’s and Trowa’s seemingly quick responses, Quatre knew well enough that they were keeping something closeted from him, whether to keep him safe or keep him from losing his grip on sanity much like he had during the Eve Wars, when his father had been massacred before his very eyes.

 

He groaned and shook the painful memory from his mind, grabbing another account form and scribbling his script across the bottom. Immersing himself in his work was doing nothing to calm his nerves. If anything, it made everything worse. His accountants informed him of the two large withdrawals from the company account, all made exclusively by Lista herself, proof that production on the Heavyarms had commenced, and was moving right along. His accountants voiced concern over such a needless amount of money coming out of the company’s funds, but Quatre had no problem averting their worries. It was none of their business to begin with.

 

Quatre figured his accountants wouldn’t want to know that Winner Corporation’s money was once again funding the construction of mobile suits. First it was the Sandrock, then the Wing Zero, and now the entire team of destructive mobile suits.

 

War was imminent.

 

_War brings sorrow, but we must fight to keep our loved ones from that sorrow._

 

That was Quatre’s axiom, the statement of truth he’d kept true to his heart until the very end of the wars. And even now, he was holding true to it, although he was fighting in a much different manner. Fighting with the matters of his heart was far worse than stuck in a chaotic regiment of mobile dolls bent on death. He much preferred the latter at this point.

 

He stopped his mindless signing to roll his neck and clear his mind of the past. He had more important things to be worrying about, such as getting back to Lista and ensuring Merrick’s vile plans of a hostile takeover were ruined.

 

Recalling Trowa’s suggestion of using his kindness as a weapon, he picked up his phone and dialed Melody’s office number, hoping to meet her for lunch and begin delving deep into Melody’s conflicted nature. When her secretary answered, she informed him that Melody was out on business and was unsure when she’d return. Thanking her and leaving no message, he hung up the phone and sighed deeply. He folded his hands together and rested his chin atop them, wondering what his next course of action should be.

 

There was a gentle set of knocks on the door. Quatre lifted his head and cleared his throat. “Yes?”

 

A middle-aged man clad in a navy blue suit entered the room, bowing his head in respect. “Pardon the intrusion, Master Quatre, but you have a visitor. I told him you were not seeing anyone, but he is quite insistent on having an audience with you.”

 

“That’s fine. Let him in,” Quatre replied, silently happy to have an interruption to his dangerous thoughts. The man nodded once in understanding and took a step back, speaking to someone on the other side of the door. Quatre folded his hands together on top of his desk, only to jerk them away from one another in surprise when Heero walked in the room, clad in his Preventer uniform. “Heero! What are you doing here?”

 

Heero waited for the door to shut behind him before answering. “Just coming to let you in on what’s going on. Trowa’s Gundam has been officially completed.”

 

Quatre pushed himself out of his chair, staring at his friend in disbelief. “What? So soon? How?”

 

Heero smirked for a short second. Quatre was sure he would have missed it had he blinked. “Trowa worked nonstop to make sure everything was in place. He wanted to be sure that everything was well in hand for when we began constructing the others.”

 

Quatre lowered his head. “And I suppose Lista will ask to have a mobile suit commissioned for her, as well, so she will wish to fight.”

 

Heero folded his arms over his chest, his frown unmoving from his face. “Probably.” His face furrowed in curiosity. “Why? Are you worried she won’t be able to handle it?”

 

“No, I don’t mean that at all,” Quatre spoke up in defense. “Lista is an excellent pilot. She’s been trained well to adapt to any type of battle.” He looked down at his desk, ignoring the slew of papers he had yet to tackle. “I just…wish I could fight in her stead. I’d rather her stay out of danger. That is the point of this arrangement, after all.”

 

“Hmph. I don’t think that would stop her to begin with. She’s persistent on being a part of this mission,” Heero pointed out. “There isn’t anything any of us can do to convince her otherwise. I thought you knew that about her. She is stubborn to a fault. None of us can convince her to stay out of it. We’ve all tried. She won’t listen to a single word of reason.” He scoffed. “Maybe you need to have a talk with her. She just might listen to you.”

 

Quatre cracked a smile. “Perhaps. I suppose I could always be somewhat persuasive.”

 

“She enjoyed the message you left her, by the way,” Heero said. “Cutting it close, aren’t you?”

 

Quatre snapped his head up. “She heard my message? What did she say?”

 

Heero leaned against the wall nonchalantly, closing his eyes. “Her resolve is stronger. She’ll do whatever it takes now to take Merrick down and return everything back to a sense of normalcy. We’re not sure whether that will be a good or bad thing. Lista’s arrogance could get the better of her.”

 

“As if normalcy has ever been a condition in our lives,” Quatre added with a smile, ignoring Heero’s comment about Lista’s tendency to let her pride rule her. He shook his head and fell back into his chair. “I don’t know what made me call her. I’m somewhat glad she didn’t answer the phone. I knew if she did, temptation would be far too strong for me to fight against. Talking to her, hearing her voice… They’re all weaknesses to me. I just hope I have not endangered her life in any way.” He looked up at Heero. “What if Merrick discovers I have contacted her?”

 

Heero shook his head. “I wouldn’t worry too much about that, unless he’s monitoring your phone calls. This arrangement is starting to seem rather ridiculous anyway.” He ignored the displeasure in Quatre’s eyes. “I don’t see how Merrick can arrange for you and Lista not to see one another when you’re both public figures. You saw one another at the inauguration ceremony, and there’s bound to be other public events that you’ll both be required to attend.”

 

“He’s testing us both,” Quatre murmured in realization. “He wants to see just how strong the Gundam pilots are, in more ways than one. He wants to see if I will honor my promise even in the midst of the sweetest temptation.” He shook his head with an exasperated sigh and collapsed back into his chair. “It’s tormenting me that I am so close yet so far away from her, Heero. I feel like my life is being drained from me, knowing she is forbidden from me now.”

 

Heero said nothing at first. He pushed himself from the wall and closed the distance between them, causing Quatre to look up at him in interest. “She feels no different than you. And I wouldn’t use “forbidden” as the correct word for this situation. She’s only as forbidden as you’re making her.”

 

Quatre stared at him in question. “What do you mean?”

 

“Take a chance, Quatre,” Heero advised firmly. “Lista is not made of glass. Besides, things are shifting. It’s important you be with her now. If there’s any time she’d need you, it’s right now.”

 

Quatre couldn’t control the scowl overtaking his features. “Heero, what’s going on? Someone’s not telling me something, and I want to know what it is. Did something else happen to her while on the mission to the colony?”

 

Heero shook his head. “No. What Duo and Trowa told you was true. Lista and I were injured, but as you can tell by me standing here, both were minor flesh and burn wounds.” He turned around and walked to the door, but didn’t open it. He kept his back to Quatre, knowing the young businessman was quickly getting impatient. “Lady Une and Preventer are secretly lending a hand on the construction of the Gundams now. Wufei’s Gundam will begin production right away. At this rate, we’ll be completely set up within several weeks to fight against Merrick’s forces.” He turned over his shoulder. “We’re going to need you, Quatre. Merrick isn’t playing games. He’ll do whatever it takes to destroy the peace and get what he wants. You have to make your move on Melody. Find out what their plans are.” He swung the door open. “We’ll be in touch with you. Take care.”

 

Quatre watched his friend pull the door shut, leaving the Arabian pilot alone to stew in his unbridled thoughts. He buried his face in his palms and sighed into them, the urge to scream nearly taking him over.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Quatre grazed his fingers over his phone, debating on whether to try reaching Melody again. Trowa’s words echoed in his head, prompting him to use his kindness as a tool.

 

He sighed exasperatingly and darted for the phone. Just as he went to pick it up, it rang. He stared at the receiver for a moment before picking it up. “This is Quatre.”

 

“Good afternoon, Quatre,” Merrick’s voice boomed on the other end. Quatre stiffened in his chair. “How are you doing on this lovely day?”

 

Quatre caught the sarcasm. “Fine. What do you need?” His words were nonchalant and colder than he’d intended, but any attempts on salvaging the course of his day had gone down in flames as soon as the man’s voice swarmed around him.

 

“Oh, nothing in particular. I just received a message from Melody’s secretary that you tried contacting her while she was out. Was there something _you_ needed?” Merrick asked incriminatingly.

 

“Nothing in particular,” Quatre mirrored callously. “I was curious to see how her day was going. No harm in checking in on her, is there? Doting husbands do that, at least the ones that play their parts correctly.”

 

Merrick’s chuckle rumbled into the phone. “Well, I thought you’d like to know that I sent Melody to another colony for the day. She’s meeting with some other business members to discuss future agreements on my behalf. She will be back home tonight, hopefully not too late. I thought it would be courteous to let you know of your wife’s whereabouts.”

 

Quatre rolled his eyes. “Well, thank you for that. I’ll just speak with her when she gets home tonight.” He cleared his throat after a short, awkward moment of silence. “Well, I have work to do.”

 

“Of course. However, before I go,” Merrick started, pausing dramatically, “I feel I should ask how it felt to see Lista at my inauguration ceremony. I haven’t had the opportunity to ask you, and you see, my curiosity has been plaguing me.” Quatre’s eyes widened, and he coughed when his lungs refused to release from their constriction. All he could do was stammer. “Yes, I suppose you didn’t know I was aware of it. I have to applaud you, though, Quatre. I am quite surprised that you didn’t take the opportunity to rush to her side and break the agreement. I was so certain that you would try to elude me, but I stand corrected.”

 

Quatre said nothing. He curled his free hand into a fist atop his desk, silently counting to five as he drew in a deep breath. “I really must get back to work, Merrick. I have much to accomplish and little time to do it in.”

 

“Very well. I understand your plight. There simply aren’t enough hours in one day to complete everything you wish,” Merrick replied. “Your wife should be home tonight a little later than usual, but rest assured I will have her back with you. I would never take a man’s wife away from him for so long a time.”

 

Quatre scowled. “So it seems,” he said through clenched teeth.

 

“Well, I will not keep you from your work any longer,” Merrick said. It almost sounded like he was stifling an amused laugh. “I’m sure I will get the opportunity to speak with you at a later date. Have a splendid day.”

 

“Goodbye.” Quatre was less than gentle as he slammed the phone onto the receiver, trying hard to fight against his growing anger. He was far from succeeding. Instead, he raked his fingers through his bangs and released a shaky sigh, followed by a strangled, aggravated groan. Just when he assumed things couldn’t possibly get any worse, they did.

 

 

 

 

Lista stood in the hustle and bustle of the mechanics and mobile suit specialists putting the final coat of paint over the Heavyarms. It was one thing ordering for the construction of the Gundams, but it was another thing entirely to see the Heavyarms staring down upon her again after two years.

 

“Howard says things are in working order,” Trowa’s voice rung out from behind her. Lista turned over her shoulder to look at him. “After the paint dries, Heavyarms will be complete. They’re going to begin working on Wufei’s next. They were more concerned with having a Gundam ready just in case Merrick decided to attack.”

 

Lista gave him a thankful smile. “I am sure you’d like to get a feel for things again.” She sighed deeply and closed her eyes. “There’s a strange euphoric feeling about seeing the Gundams again. I guess I never thought I would, save for the memories I have.”

 

Trowa rested his hand on her shoulder, prompting her to look at him. “It’s hard to let something back into your life that’s been absent for so long. The Gundams were always more than machines to us. They were companions on the battlefield when we felt lost or alone.”

 

Lista nodded in agreement. “Yes.” She stared down at her feet, sliding a palm over her stomach. “How will I ever tell him, Trowa?”

 

Trowa looked at her for a moment in silence. “Quatre deserves to know he’s going to be a father, Lista. That information will work as a catalyst to get him back to you sooner. Besides, I don’t believe Quatre would want to miss any of it. This is rather momentous for him, to become a father for the first time. He wouldn’t want to leave you alone while going through such drastic changes.”

 

“No, I suppose not,” Lista answered quietly. She released a sigh of hot air through her nose. “Now that I’m pregnant, I…I just don’t know what to do here.” Her voice trailed off, and she looked up at Trowa, her eyes longing and pained.

 

“I can’t tell you what to do, Lista,” Trowa replied, squeezing her shoulder comfortingly. “This is a choice you must make on your own. Know that whatever choices you make now directly affect Quatre and your child. You must be cautious.”

 

“Cautious,” Lista repeated under her breath. She shook her head with a wry smile. “That hasn’t always been my strong suit. I’ve always been far too stubborn for something so logical.” She bit down on her bottom lip. “I want to help all of you as much as I can, but things have gotten way more complicated. It’s hard to make the right decision.” She lowered her eyes, hiding the pained look on her face. “I could never live with Quatre’s disappointment.”

 

“He wants you to be safe, that’s for certain,” Trowa quickly added. Lista snapped her head up to look at him. “Whether he knows of your pregnancy doesn’t necessarily matter in that regard.” He lifted his head, looking up at the mechanics smoothing red paint over his Gundam. “Quatre is a forgiving soul and an understanding one. He knows you.”

 

Lista stared up at him. “And you, Trowa? What do you think?”

 

Trowa flashed her a warm smile and shook his head. “It doesn’t matter what I think. You and Quatre both know what to do, and so do we. We’re all involved in our own way. Merrick is insistent on making this personal for all of us. That’s why we must work together. I promised Quatre I would look after you in the worst of circumstances. I assured him you would be safe, and I intend to keep my promise. He deserves that.”

 

Lista smiled weakly and nodded once. “Okay. I know it’s pointless to argue otherwise.” She hugged her stomach and smiled up at the bright-colored Gundam. “I don’t think we’ll have to worry too much about that, either way. I’ll do what I must to protect my baby from Merrick. There’s far too much at stake for failure to be an option.”

 

Trowa hid his smirk, craning his head to look up at the finishing touches on the Gundam’s headgear. “And that, Lista, is why everything will turn out all right in the end.” He pulled away from her, taking several steps before turning over his shoulder to look at her. She was staring at him in wait. “You are a soldier. Have faith in your own strength. I know there are times when you feel as if you don’t have it, but you do. Take the time you need to find it.”

 

Lista watched the Heavyarms pilot walk out, her eyes unblinking and swimming in thought. She released a shaky sigh and closed her eyes, filling her mind with warm visions, visions of herself and Quatre in times when life didn’t seem quite so hard.

 

 

 

 

Quatre slipped off his shoes, sighing at the plush carpet pushing through his socks. His day was longer than he’d expected, but then again, he did what he could to keep his mind from wandering into dangerous territory. He placed his briefcase on the floor, leaning it against the sofa. He needed a cold glass of water, his throat parched and crying out for relief.

 

When he walked into the kitchen, he expected to find one of the maids waiting for him, but instead, seated at the island was Melody, clad in her official uniform. Her hair was released from its usual bindings, the waves in her hair untamed from such a long day of being bound. She had a mug of steaming tea next to her as she read through a book.

 

“You’re home,” Quatre said quietly. Melody snapped her head up, taken aback by his sudden presence. “Your father informed me you’d be late getting home. I expected you to be home after me.”

 

Melody shook her head with a small smile, closing her book and pushing it away. “I suppose I beat you, then. How was your day? Would you like something to eat? Drink? I sent the servants to bed, so I can make you something if you’d like.”

 

Quatre stared at her in confused silence before finally speaking up, holding up his hand. “No, that’s fine. Stay where you are. I just want a glass of water.” He shifted over to the counter, pulling out a glass and filling it half-full with ice cubes. “I had a rather busy day, more than usual for me. How was yours?” He turned on the faucet, filling his glass with as much water as possible without spilling it.

 

Melody sighed behind him, resting her elbow on the island, propping her cheek against her fist. “Tiring. I’m not used to such work. I know politics, but I hadn’t realized just how much labor was involved. I jumped from meeting to meeting all day. I could barely keep up on my appointments. I don’t know how Lista did it as Secretary of Defense. She must be rather good with time management and stamina.”

 

Quatre stiffened at Melody’s casual mention of Lista. He turned around, leaning against the counter so he could look at her. “Are you feeling well?” He took a small drink of his water as he waited for her to answer.

 

Melody lifted her head, cocking it to the side in confusion. “Of course I am. Why would you ask?”

 

“Because you’re mentioning Lista as if she were a dear friend to you, and yet, she’s your enemy,” Quatre answered with a frown. “I can’t quite understand. It doesn’t seem like you.”

 

“And how would you know what I’m like?” Melody asked meekly. She shifted uncomfortably on the barstool. “We barely know each other.”

 

“I am an excellent judge of character,” Quatre answered quickly, placing his glass of water behind him on the counter. “I’ve had a few years to earn such a trait.” He walked up to her, noticing the tensing in her muscles as he closed in on her. “You know how I feel about Lista, Melody. You know our marriage is a charade. It’s a given that my heart belongs to her. At the start, you swore to get me to detach myself from her, but you hardly show such disdain towards her. It seems to me as if you may actually admire her.”

 

Melody jerked away, breaking their intense staring contest. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Quatre. I don’t hold her on a pedestal like _you_ do,” she choked out. She thrust her book open once more, staring down at a random point on the page.

 

Quatre folded his arms over his chest and stared at her intently. “Melody, what’s going on with you? I want to know.”

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Melody grumbled, turning a page and shrugging her shoulders. “There’s nothing _going on_ with me. I’m…me.”

 

“You’re lying,” Quatre said matter-of-factly, his face neutral and calm.

 

Melody released an exasperated sigh, slammed her book shut, and tucked it under her arm. “You know _nothing_ about me, Quatre. Let it go.” She brushed past him and said nothing else. Quatre glared a hole through her back as he watched her disappear around the corner. So far, his plan to use kindness was a sure failure, not to mention his wish to hate Melody.

 

Why was he worried for the woman responsible for separating him from the love of his life?

 

 

 

 

“Wow,” Duo gushed, collapsing back against his chair. “I didn’t think we’d be moving along this fast.”

 

Lista folded her hands on the table as she nodded. “Yeah. Everything seems to be in working order. The Alto-Long and Wing Zero will be started in two days. I told Howard to give his guys a break since they’ve been making such good time, not to mention they decided to take on the task of doing Heero’s Gundam along with Wufei’s.”

 

She took a deep breath. “And in the meantime, we need to find our way back to that colony. I know there has to be some evidence there Heero and I missed. That base is an obvious active headquarters for Merrick. He’s bound to be spending a good amount of his free time there. I’m sure there will be something there that we can use to oust him to the public before the Colonists get too used to his rule. We can’t give the Colonists the opportunity to trust him or it will make it harder for us to reveal his true nature.”

 

“I think the difficulty on that matter is set to begin with,” Trowa spoke up from the end of the table. He rested his chin on his hands. “The Colonists wanted peace. They have their peace. They will deny any wrongdoing on Merrick’s part. Their wishes for stability will make them biased to what is truly going on around them.”

 

“Which is why we need to go back to that colony as soon as possible,” Lista added. “Only a couple of us would be needed for the mission since we know where we need to be. Heero should definitely be one of us that go since he knows firsthand what the base is like.”

 

“We need more to go on first, babe,” Duo pointed out, waving his hand in emphasis. “We need a detailed map of the base. After going there, Merrick’s going to be upping his security. Knowing how many people he has there would help us out.”

 

Lista sighed deeply and shook her head. “I don’t know if I can get a hold of information like that. We might just have to go on our instincts on this.”

 

“And why can’t you get the base’s blueprint?” Wufei asked sternly. “You’re an official of the military. You have access to information on all the bases in the Colonies, don’t you?”

 

Lista frowned. “Well, yes, of course I do, but then I’d have to explain why I accessed it to begin with. I can’t just do what I want. I have people to answer to.”

 

“What did you do in the Alliance when you accessed information about us and the Gundams? Surely you had to explain _that_ to your superiors,” Wufei goaded.

 

“I was _assigned_ that detail,” Lista snapped. “I had clearance to the information. They just didn’t know what I was doing with it. This is a different scenario, Wufei.”

 

“Then you need to use someone else’s codes,” Heero suggested in monotone. All eyes turned to him. “Go after hours. Do what you need to do. If we can find information archives situated at the base, we will be able to get in and out and lessen the possibility of getting caught. I’d rather not get shot again.”

 

Lista opened her mouth to say something but stopped herself. She lowered her head and released a gust of air through her nose. “Well, _that’s_ not putting a lot of pressure on me.”

 

“No, that’s faith, Lissy,” Duo replied with a grin. “We know you can do it.”

 

Lista lifted her gaze and exchanged smiles with him. “Thanks for that vote of confidence.”

 

Silence fell over the Gundam pilots. Lista played with a tendril of her hair, curling it around her finger, and that was when she noticed her friends exchanging glances with one another. “Okay, what’s going on?” she asked, her brows furrowing. “I see you guys giving each other looks. Do you think I’m blind?”

 

“Lista,” Duo started, abandoning her favored nickname. “We decided that it would probably be a good idea for you to stay out of the mix. You know, you’re pregnant and all, so you won’t be out there fighting with us or anything.”

 

Lista slammed her palms on the table, shaking the contents atop it. “What? I’m just as much a soldier as the rest of you! After everything he’s done to me, I deserve –”

 

“Winner’s child deserves for its mother to keep a level head and keep it safe,” Wufei interrupted sharply. “Unless you’re willing to explain to him that you killed his child just because you wanted revenge.”

 

Lista snapped back as if she’d been slapped. “I…” Her head lowered in shame, her fingers curling into fists on the wooden tabletop. “I should be able to help out somehow. I’m not just going to sit here. I want to help.”

 

“There are other ways you can help that won’t endanger that child’s life,” Heero said firmly. “You have to take responsibility here, and we didn’t think you would, which is why we took this action ourselves. Having a mobile suit constructed for you is just a waste of time, money, and resources. You will stay out of this whether you like it or not.”

 

“Are you suddenly my keeper?” Lista demanded, her frustration mounting once more. “You don’t get to make my decisions for me.”

 

“Lista,” Duo started warningly, his face furrowing. “Stop it. You act like you don’t care anything about your baby.”

 

“Of course I care! It’s my baby!” she spat. “But it’s my duty to protect it! I’m not an idiot. I’m not going to go out there and die. Do you have so little faith in me?”

 

“You are taking this way too personal, woman,” Wufei spoke up with an exasperated sigh. “If you had an ounce of sense, you would just let it go and do things our way. I didn’t think you would be so quick to have Winner despise you for killing not only yourself but the unborn child you are so insistent on keeping a secret from him.”

 

Shoving herself out of her chair with tears pebbling in her eyes, Lista turned and rushed out of the room, leaving the pilots simultaneously sighing and shaking their heads.

 

“Well, that went well,” Wufei spoke up sarcastically. “But she’s a stubborn woman. A _pregnant_ woman, at that. To say her emotions are getting the better of her is an understatement. She’s acting like a damn fool.”

 

“That’s harsh, Wufei,” Duo snapped, coming to his friend’s defense.

 

Wufei rolled his eyes. “Didn’t you just hear everything she said? The woman is incredibly stubborn, not to mention arrogant. Sometimes I wonder if Winner even sees it. She’s temperamental, which just feeds into her arrogance. She thinks she’s unstoppable. As soon as Merrick announced his intentions, she assumed she would be the one to end his life. And now that she’s pregnant, her hormones are assuredly going to get the better of her. I can’t say I enjoy thinking of the consequences she is going to get herself in that _we_ are going to have to get her out of.”

 

“I don’t think we have time to discuss Lista’s psychological state,” Heero replied, rolling his eyes. “There are more important matters, like when we’re going to go back to the colony.”

 

Duo groaned and rubbed his hands against his face. “Ugh, there’s no telling when a good time would be. Besides, shouldn’t we wait until Lista secures the map? What if she can’t get it?”

 

“She’ll get it,” Trowa said with a firm nod. “Didn’t you say it was faith, not pressure, that we had for her?”

 

“Yeah,” Duo murmured to himself. “But I’m _still_ worried. She has this baby to worry about now. I don’t want her getting herself into too much trouble, especially after _that_ outburst.”

 

“Then we’ll just have to play our parts well,” Heero replied. “So, let’s prepare for the worst, prepare to protect their child from Merrick. Once he knows the truth, there’s no telling what he’ll do.”

 

The pilots said nothing else on the matter, but their minds raced with the unpleasant possibilities of Merrick’s reaction.

 

 

 

 

Lista tied the bathrobe tight around her waist as she tiptoed down the stairs. It was a little after five in the morning, and after much tossing and turning, she finally decided to get up and warm herself with a cup of tea. She hoped it would calm her nerves, especially after the argument she had with her friends. Their words hurt her, and even though she knew deep down they were right, she just didn’t want to back out now. There was too much at stake for her to just sit around and let them do all the work. She _had_ to do something.

 

She rounded the corner into the living room, gasping in surprise when she noticed Wufei sitting in one of the chairs, a lamp next to him turned on the lowest setting. He was wearing glasses that looked as if they’d fall from the tip of his nose at any given moment, his hair unbound around his shoulders. He was reading a small book.

 

Remembering the Chinese pilot’s harsh words, she started to turn on her heel, preparing to leave the room before he noticed her, but his eyes were already looking up at her in question. “I didn’t think anyone else would be up.”

 

“What are you doing up so early?” Lista asked, stepping up to his side and casting aside all current anger she held for him.

 

“Sleep was not coming to me, so I decided to read,” he answered without looking up. “Shouldn’t you be sleeping yourself? Rest is important for you and that child you’re carrying.”

 

“I couldn’t sleep, either. I was just lying there. I guess it’s to be expected, though. Doctor Vale did tell me I would be going through some changes.” She was silent for a moment, biting down on her bottom lip. “I was going to make some tea. Would you like some?”

 

“That would be nice, thanks.” He slid a bookmark in the open book and closed it before pushing himself out of the chair so he could follow her into the kitchen. He sat down at the island and watched her intently as she filled two mugs full of water, and then slid them both into the microwave for two minutes.

 

“I’ve never seen you with glasses on before,” Lista noticed as she turned around and leaned against the counter. “I hadn’t known you needed them.”

 

“They’re reading glasses,” he stated, flipping his book open once more.

 

She folded her arms over her chest. “So, what is it you’re reading?”

 

“Just an ancient tale of my clan. I never finished reading the text and thought I should, to honor them,” Wufei answered, resting his cheek against once of his propped fists. He added nonchalantly, “I found it harder than expected to read it after everything that happened in the wars.”

 

Lista’s face fell. “I’m sure your clan would understand. It’s not easy to lose people close to you.”

 

Wufei didn’t look up. “It was more because of her than anything.”

 

“Her?” Lista moved over to his side, catching his attention. “Who do you mean?”

 

Wufei sighed and closed his eyes, as if reaching back into the recesses of his mind to gaze into his past. He hesitated before finally parting his lips, answering in a hushed whisper. “Meilan. My deceased wife.”

 

Lista couldn’t control the gasp that escaped her lips. She pressed her palm against her mouth. “Your…Your wife? You were married before? When?”

 

“Don’t give me your sympathy, woman,” Wufei scoffed. “It was an arranged marriage. We didn’t even like one another in the beginning. It wasn’t until the end that we’d actually grown on one another. She was a much stronger soul than I’ll ever be.” He snapped his book shut again and turned away from her. “It was before Operation Meteor. She was my master’s granddaughter. She called herself…Nataku.”

 

“Your Gundam,” Lista murmured, more to herself as a means of realization. “You named your Gundam after her?”

 

“I could never hope to be as strong as she was,” Wufei said firmly, almost angrily. He shook his head and thrust himself from his chair. He tucked his book under his arm. “I have things I need to accomplish, and I’d prefer to do them while the day is still young.”

 

“Wufei, wait.” Lista reached for his arm, stopping him from leaving the room. He turned over his shoulder, peering at her in question. “I…I’m sorry for what happened before. I know all of you are just trying to look out for me, but…” She released his sleeve and sighed deeply. “I’m so used to feeling needed. I know it’s stupid.”

 

“You _are_ needed, woman,” Wufei pointed out. “You’re needed by that child you’re carrying. You just need to get your priorities in line. Don’t let your emotions rule you. There will be nothing left of you if you do that. Don’t be a typical woman.”

 

Lista would have been insulted by the insinuation that all women were emotional wrecks, but she cast it off and smiled. ”Thank you, Wufei. I appreciate that.”

 

The Chinese pilot shook his head. “Winner sacrificed his freedom for _you_. Everything he does is for _you_. Don’t make a mockery of his choice to do everything in his power to keep you safe. You and that baby are his family. Don’t you think he’s already lost enough of that?”

 

Eyes wide, Lista lowered her head in contemplation. She pressed her palm against her belly, Wufei’s firm words resounding in her ears. “Let’s, um, let’s have our tea before it gets cold.”

 

Wufei watched as Lista gathered the steaming mugs of water, placing them both on the island. She grabbed him a spoon, a teabag, and the container of sugar. She said nothing to him, deciding only to watch him as he dunked his teabag in the water and put in two spoonfuls of sugar. The Chinese warrior sipped at it carefully and reopened his book, paying no attention to Lista as she stared at him.

 

“I thought I heard voices in here.”

 

Lista turned her attention to the door just as Trowa walked in, fully clad in his attire for the day. “Good morning, Trowa. Would you like some tea?” Lista began placing her mug on the counter.

 

Trowa quickly shook his head, waving his hand. “No, thank you. I’m fine.” He slid his hands into his pockets and leaned against the counter next to Lista, ignoring Wufei as he continued to read his book. “How are you this morning?”

 

Lista’s eyes fell on Wufei for a moment before breaking into a smile. “I’m doing better now.” She traced a finger along the handle of her mug, her smile fading. “But I’m still worried about Merrick. We need to wrest the power from him before he begins abusing it, before there’s nothing anyone can do to get him out of the leader’s chair.” She scoffed. “Short of killing him, anyway.”

 

“We will handle him in due time,” Trowa assured her, resting a hand on her shoulder. “In the meantime, we should be worrying more about continuing construction on the Gundams and keeping you out of harm’s way. There’s a child to consider.”

 

Lista lowered her head, staring down at her feet. She tightened the grip on her half-full mug. “I know. I’d hate to think what Merrick would do with the information if he found out I was pregnant. And I’d hate for Quatre to find out from Merrick instead of me.”

 

“Worry will get you nowhere,” Wufei spoke up from the island, although his eyes were still unblinking on the pages of his book. “Winner wouldn’t want you to spend your time doing so. He won’t find out from anyone but you. We’re the only ones who know, and we have no plans on saying a word of the truth. You are the one who has the power to tell Winner what is happening.”

 

Lista couldn’t control the frown overtaking her features. “I can’t just pick up the phone and tell him he’s going to be a father, not while this is going on. And besides, I’ve already decided that I won’t tell him unless it’s in person. This is too huge of an announcement to make over the phone,” she rebuked. She placed her mug of tea on the counter so she could fold her arms over her chest in aggravation.

 

“Well, then, if we play our parts well, then such an announcement in person will be possible,” Trowa replied, causing Lista to stare up at him in curiosity. He smiled at her. “I promised Quatre I would look after you in his stead, and I fully intend on keeping my promise. I’ll do what I must for you and your child.”

 

Lista’s face softened, and she shook her head. “I don’t want all of you to make decisions based solely on me and my child. Your lives are just as important as mine. Quatre and I don’t want anything happening to any of you. I never asked for any of you to play bodyguard,” she said, her voice wavering slightly.

 

“That’s no cause for concern,” Trowa assured her. “I have no intention of dying just yet. I managed to avoid such a fate several times. I’m sure I could do so again.”

 

Lista frowned again. “I still don’t want to see something bad happening to you. You’re Quatre’s best friend. I hated seeing what happened to him when he thought he’d had a hand in killing you. I would _not_ be okay with being the one responsible with your death,” she said firmly, grabbing his arms in urgency.

 

Trowa’s reassuring smile remained. He placed his hands on hers, removing them gently from his arms. “You don’t need to worry about that. It’s inconsequential.” Lista’s brows furrowed, and she opened her mouth to scold him. “Now, you should go and get off your feet. Try to get more sleep. I’m sure you have a long day ahead of you, and you should not be working yourself over so early in the day.” He turned her around and led her to the doorway. Lista stammered, merely allowing Trowa to gently push her from the kitchen.

 

“Nice work, Barton,” Wufei said under his breath as he turned a page in his book. Trowa turned over his shoulder after Lista walked out of his vision. “She’ll get you back for that later.”

 

Trowa’s smile faded, and he walked over to the counter, beginning to make his own cup of tea. “I have no problem with that. I would rather her not concern herself with me while she’s in such a fragile condition. All emotions she feels will affect the child she’s carrying,” Trowa replied as he placed a full mug of water in the microwave. “She can scold me all she wishes after she gives birth.”

 

Wufei scoffed, “I don’t suppose you’re hoping the woman will forget about it by that time. She’s far too stubborn for that. She keeps a mental journal on these things, you know.”

 

“Perhaps,” Trowa agreed as he pulled out a teabag and the container of sugar. He turned around to face his Chinese comrade. “But, Wufei, I must ask you this.” He folded his arms over his chest. “Do you believe that Lista will remain involved and fight when the time comes, even though she is with child? You seemed to strike a nerve last night with her.”

 

“What do _you_ believe?” Wufei countered nonchalantly, finally raising his eyes to look at his comrade.

 

Trowa was silent for a moment, lowering his eyes in thought. “I would like to think she’d stay out of it.”

 

“She won’t,” Wufei replied. “Not yet. She’s far too angry at Merrick to step aside, mobile suit or not. She’ll fight as soon as the opportunity becomes available. She wants to take revenge for what has happened.” He turned back to reading his book. “Besides, I don’t think she has truly understood yet the consequences of her pregnancy. She’s going to have to learn them herself. We can try to convince her all we want, but it’s still her decision in the end.”

 

Trowa sighed exasperatingly. “Although I have promised to keep her safe, Duo is insistent on watching her at all hours of the day, especially after last night’s outburst. I was hoping such a thing would be uncalled for.”

 

“Since when has it been uncalled for that Di Nevella have a bodyguard?” Wufei asked, staring up at him matter-of-factly. “More often than not, she doesn’t think about the consequences of her actions. Why do you think Winner insisted on having her with him during the war with Mariemaia? He didn’t want her to go off and do something rash. She’s known to act on her arrogance and stubbornness. She may not admit it, but she likes a good fight every now and then.”

 

Trowa nodded in agreement. He recalled the conversation he’d had with Quatre back then. He took the heated mug of water from the microwave and dunked the teabag several times into it before spilling several spoonfuls of sugar into the steaming beverage. “And you believe despite the fact she’s pregnant, she’ll still resort to thoughtless violence?”

 

“Eventually, yes,” Wufei replied as he closed his book and stood from the island. He walked to the kitchen door, preparing to go back to his guest room. “She’ll want to protect her child on her own. I said it before, and I’ll say it again, Barton. Pregnant women have raging hormones, and Di Nevella will be no different. We have to keep a close eye on her; otherwise, she just might plummet herself into her own death.” With that, Wufei turned back to the door and walked out of the room with his book tucked under his arm.

 

Trowa took a sip of his tea and silently contemplated his friend’s words. He hated to admit it, but Wufei was undoubtedly right.

 

 

 

“I’m going to watch her like a hawk,” Duo announced after several moments of silence. All the pilots, save for Lista, were seated around her dining room table discussing their next plan of action. “She has a lot on her mind, no matter what she might try to say and convince us otherwise. She needs someone to watch her. I don’t want her doing something stupid. Everything she does is going to affect her, the baby, and Quatre. And good lord, if Quatre finds out that we didn’t do something to protect her while knowing she was pregnant…”

 

He faded off and rubbed his hands against his face. “I don’t want to know what he’ll do. I’d like to think him the sanest out of all of us, but we saw what happened when his dad was killed. I have a feeling it would be way worse if something were to happen to Lista and his baby.” Duo groaned and shook his head as if trying to shake the thought from his mind. “No, I don’t want to know how he would react to _that_.”

 

“I wish she would just tell him,” Wufei replied exasperatingly. “It would make things a little easier on us, for God’s sake. If Winner found out he was going to be a father, he would leave that Wysor woman.”

 

“Surely you didn’t expect for things to be so simple,” Heero spoke up. “Quatre will go to whatever lengths he has to in order to keep Lista safe, which is a trying task enough considering she normally doesn’t listen to her conscience.”

 

“And we’re not going to start construction on the Alto-Long and Wing Zero for two more days,” Trowa reminded his friends. “We should lay low until we have all the Gundams completed. We can’t push Merrick’s buttons without having the proper means of fighting back against him if he initiates a battle.”

 

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea,” Duo agreed with a firm nod. “Keeping Lissy off the battlefield would be enough to make me feel better. She could do her own fighting on the sidelines without putting physical harm to her or the baby.” He lowered his eyes. “I know I would feel a lot better that way.”

 

“The sooner she can get a hold of the map of Wysor’s base, the sooner we can make a move and start collecting evidence of his plans,” Wufei stated. He folded his hands together, resting his chin nonchalantly atop his knuckles. “I’d like to finish this as soon and efficient as possible. That ought to lessen the chances of Di Nevella becoming physically involved.”

 

“Well, no matter what, I’ll be there for her,” Duo replied firmly. “I’m not gonna let her go through this alone. It’s bad enough she’s been without Quatre, but now she has to live with the fact that he’s with some other broad and pregnant with his kid.”

 

“Thanks for that summarization,” Heero said dryly.

 

A door slammed in the next room, followed by the clutter of tossed shoes against the wall. Duo pushed himself out of his chair and took several steps to the doorway but was met by a red-faced Lista, clad in her military attire. She was yanking her hair out of its ponytail. “What’s the matter, Lissy?”

 

“Ugh, today could not have gone any worse,” Lista groaned as her hair tumbled down her back. She tousled the knots and dropped herself in Duo’s chair. “Thank god duty was only half a day. There’s no telling what I would have done had I been there a minute longer.” She mumbled something incoherent. “There’s a ball tonight in Merrick and Melody’s honor.” She rested her face in her palms. “And I _have_ to be in attendance. As if I can possibly _honor_ the bastard after he took Quatre from me and forced me out of the cabinet. I’m not going.”

 

“Well, that’s hardly the best way to handle the situation,” Heero replied, arms folded over his chest.

 

Lista released an aggravated groan and jerked back against her chair. “I know.” She shook her head. “I’ll go. I know I can handle it. It doesn’t mean I want to, though. This is just entirely aggravating, and just when I think it’s going to get a little better, something else comes up and I get even more aggravated.” She clenched her hands into fists on the table. “And now I have to hope that some of my gowns still fit me. I don’t know how much weight I’ve gained since I got pregnant.”

 

“It doesn’t look like you’ve gained anything,” Duo replied with a wink and a smile. “You still look hot.”

 

Lista chuckled and shook her head. “Thanks for that, Duo.” She turned to Heero. “Preventer has been invited to attend. I hope you come to keep me company.”

 

“If there’s some gorgeous girls, I’m in,” Duo replied with a wink and a thumbs up.

 

“How about using tonight’s ball as a diversion to return to the colony?” Trowa suggested.

 

“I never thought about that,” Lista said, rubbing her chin with her finger. “That just might work. I was able to get a copy of the map, at least, but I wasn’t able to get any information on how many guards Merrick has there.”

 

“Security will probably be lax at the base in favor of Merrick being here tonight,” Trowa informed. “This could be a good opportunity for a couple of us to return.”

 

“I’ll go, but I’m going alone,” Heero spoke up.

 

“Well, that’s not happening,” Lista cut in with a frown. “I’m not sending you off to that colony alone. I want at least someone else to go with you.”

 

Heero held off on rolling his eyes, instead loosening his arms and resting them at his sides. “Fine. I can deal with that.”

 

Lista pushed herself out of her chair. “Okay, then. I’ll leave the mission preparations to all of you. In the meantime, I have to get ready for the ball tonight, and I’m feeling a bit of morning sickness coming on. Whoever called it _morning_ sickness is a rotten liar.” She cleared her throat and nearly stumbled out of the room, leaving her friends to stare at her silently as she did so.

 

“So, back to the colony again,” Duo sighed. “Maybe this time we’ll actually find something we can use against the bastard.”

 

Wufei turned to Heero. “I’d like to accompany you, if you don’t mind. It gives me a reason to skip out on the ball. Formal events aren’t really my thing.”

 

Heero nodded once in confirmation. “The ball will more than likely last until late tonight. That should give us enough time to act. We’ll wait until the ball begins before heading to the colony. We want to be sure that Merrick has left the colony before we return.”

 

“We’ll take our phones with us,” Trowa replied. “If something seems amiss at the ball, we’ll let you know so you can get off the colony before Merrick has a chance to send any troops to you. The point of this mission is to get in and out before things get messy.”

 

Duo stood, his smirk wide and playful. “I have to find something snazzy to wear. If I’m going to be Lissy’s escort, I have to look good.” He rested his hands on his waist and grinned. “Knowing her, she’s going to dress like a bombshell. She’ll show that Melody Wysor what’s what.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Quatre rested his chin on his fist, watching dazedly as Melody modeled several ball gowns. She’d shown off an aqua green halter gown, a simple black strapless gown, a gold spaghetti-strap gown, and now a dark blue sequined gown with one sleeve. He couldn’t understand why she insisted on getting his input on her attire for the night.

 

“Because you have to wear something in accordance with what _I’m_ wearing,” Melody said with a mild frown. “Surely you’ve attended enough formal events with Lista to know that.”

 

Quatre blinked and lifted his head, not realizing he’d actually inquired on the matter. “We didn’t have to worry about too many formal occasions,” he replied with a sigh. “She and I were far too busy to attend them. She wasn’t quite a fan of them. She preferred to stay out of the public eye, and I had no reason to disagree.”

 

“But you did attend some,” Melody pointed out, resting her hand on one jutted hip.

 

Quatre said nothing, only sighing softly. “Well, I love balls like this,” Melody spoke up. “I love dancing and music. It’s nice to be out rather than being cooped up inside the house or doing an endless amount of paperwork. This is a celebration. It gives us all a chance to unwind from such busy lives.”

 

“Perhaps,” Quatre muttered. He rested back against the chair. “So which are you going to wear? Have you decided?”

 

Melody made a contemplative sound deep in her throat. “I’m not sure. I really liked the gold one. Did you?”

 

“They’re all lovely,” Quatre answered truthfully. “Choose whichever you wish. I’ll design my attire to match with it either way.” He turned his head, gazing out the window and resting his chin on his fist once more with a heavy sigh.

 

Melody stared at him for a moment before shuffling quietly toward him. He didn’t look at her. “You’re thinking about her, aren’t you?” She folded her hands together against her stomach, fidgeting slightly until he looked up at her. “You know she’s going to be there tonight.”

 

“Yes, I am aware of that,” Quatre said quietly, biting back his sarcasm. “Your father insists on testing me, but I am not going to go against my word. I said I would not speak with her unless you willed it of me. I am not playing with her life. It is far too valuable.” He sighed and closed his eyes. “Far valuable than mine.”

 

“Can I ask you something?” Melody knelt down before him, resting her hands on his knees. He looked down at her in question. “If you could have just one minute with her, would you violate the terms of the agreement? Even if you knew it would be the only minute you could have with her ever again?”

 

Quatre stared down at her, unblinking, as he answered, “I have made my choice. I knew what it meant when I made it.” He looked away from her, his face saddening.

 

Melody pushed herself back to her feet and wrapped her arms around herself as she turned sideways from him. “You must really love her, to sacrifice so much to keep her safe, knowing how much it must torture you both to be away from one another.” She turned her head, gazing down at him. He was staring at her in disbelief. “You’re more selfless than I thought you were.”

 

“Hardly. I’m a very selfish man,” Quatre said quietly. Melody’s brows furrowed in confusion. “I would much rather have Lista live in torment just to know she’s out there somewhere.”

 

“No, I don’t think that’s right,” Melody replied. She rested her arms at her sides and released a heavy sigh. “I think you made the right decision, and I’m not just saying that because I got to become your wife. I’m saying it because you’ve displayed more willpower than either me or my father thought possible for someone so in love with another person. I won’t lie about it.” She folded her arms over her chest and walked over to the window, barring his outside view. “My father never thought you would last. He was assuming you would break your promise so you could be with her, and when you did that, he would have been able to make his move.”

 

Quatre frowned and stood up, walking up several steps behind her. “Your father was hoping I would break my vow so he could accost Lista and my friends?”

 

Melody’s shoulders slumped and she nodded, not turning around to face him. “Yes. But my father, he’s bound by your word. It’s actually made him angry, I think, that he hasn’t been able to attack like he’d hoped.”

 

Quatre felt a small sense of triumph wash over him from within. He hid his smirk. “Well, I’m not going to break my vow. As much as it pains me not to see her, I will do what I must to ensure her safety. My life is invalid if she doesn’t survive everything we’ve been through. I promised her during the wars that I would keep her safe, far before I even professed my love for her, even before I was aware I had such feelings for her. I have no intention of halting such a promise now.”

 

Melody clapped a hand to her mouth. “And that’s why you’ll always be a better person than me,” she mumbled.

 

“What do you mean?” Quatre asked. When she didn’t answer her, he rested his hand on her shoulder. “You’ve been acting strangely all day. Is there something going on?”

 

“No, nothing,” Melody answered quickly. She cleared her throat and turned around, forcing on a smile. She brushed past Quatre, heading towards their bathroom. “You know, Quatre, you don’t have to stay with me all night tonight. I’ll likely be speaking to officials. I’m sure your friends will be in attendance since most of them are members of Preventer. You should take the opportunity to visit with them tonight.”

 

Quatre tried to take a deep breath, but an invisible fist clamped over his lungs. “Melody, you know Lista will be with my friends tonight. If I speak with them, there will be no avoiding her to keep my end of the bargain.”

 

Melody cracked a small smile. Before Quatre could pry her, she hurriedly walked into the bathroom, shutting the door with a soft click. Quatre stared at the door, bewildered, and wondered whether Melody had just given him unspoken permission to speak with Lista at the ball.

 

 

 

 

“Man, I love riding in limos,” Duo gushed as he stretched his arms after getting out of the large vehicle. Trowa stood next to him in a dark gray suit and red tie. Duo smoothed the front of his tuxedo and bent down, extending a hand to the open door. “But I’m sure you’re used to all this glamour, Lissy.”

 

“I like simplicity,” Lista answered as she carefully got out of the vehicle, mindful of the bundle of curls perched atop her head. The lights from the front lawn beamed against her sequined forest green dress, causing Duo to whistle to himself. “What?” She slid her hand out of his to flatten the wrinkles at her stomach. “I don’t look fat in this, do I? I guess it’s too late to ask that, but I don’t want people to know I’m pregnant.”

 

“I think you look hot,” Duo said with a wink. “Guys aren’t gonna be able to stop looking at you. Maybe this will make Quatre come to your rescue, to keep the vultures away.”

 

Lista chuckled. “Don’t try to flatter me.”

 

Duo shrugged. “Hey, I gotta make up for Quatre not being around.”

 

Lista laughed and turned towards the large staircase. It was intimidating her far too much. Her smile faded, and she heaved a sigh. “Well, here we go. I didn’t think I’d be coming to one of these anytime soon.”

 

“Well, that just comes to show just how far along you’ve come,” Duo pointed out. He grinned and nudged her lightly in the side. “Now, come on. Time to take this place by storm.” He offered her his arm. Lista took it happily, and the three of them walked up the entrance staircase, the doormen opening the doors for them.

 

Lista pressed her free hand against her chest, feeling her heartbeat beginning to trip against her ribcage. There was a waltz in session on the dance floor, the music pouring all around them. Lista leaned against Duo. “I suppose Heero and Wufei are leaving right about now for the colony. I hope they find what we need.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, babe. They can handle it,” Duo assured her, patting the hand she had wrapped around his arm. “You’re here to relax. They both told you not to worry about them. They know what they’re doing, and they have that map you got from the military library. They’re all set.”

 

Lista nodded, her stomach tumbling in nervousness. “I could use a cup of punch or something. My throat is dry.”

 

“That sounds like a plan, as long as there isn’t any booze in it,” Duo agreed. “None for you with a baby on the way.”

 

Lista elbowed him, knocking the wind from his lungs. “Don’t say that so loud, Duo! I don’t want someone hearing!” she hissed in a hush.

 

“Sorry, Lissy. I won’t say anything about the b-a-b-y again,” Duo apologized.

 

Lista sighed exasperatingly, her shoulders hunched. “No spelling it out, either. People _can_ piece it together.” She turned to Trowa. “Are you coming with us, Trowa?”

 

He shook his head. “Lady Une should be here. I’ll go and find her to let her know about progress on the Gundams.” Trowa turned to Duo and nodded once, his face serious, before moving into the foray of dancing couples.

 

Lista watched him disappear into the crowd before turning to Duo, frowning. “What was that look for?”

 

Duo looked at her confusedly. “What look?”

 

Lista gave him a knowing stare. “Don’t play dumb. You and Trowa looked at each other weird.”

 

He shrugged. “I have no clue what you’re talking about. You’re paranoid, Lissy,” Duo replied. He gently tugged on her arm, leading her slowly down the stairs. “C’mon. You need some punch, and we’ll sit down for a little bit. I’m sure people are gonna want to talk to you.”

 

“I know. This should be an interesting night,” Lista replied under her breath. “I don’t really feel like talking about it to these people.”

 

“Then don’t,” Duo said with a frown. “You don’t owe them anything. If you don’t want to talk to them, then just tell them to blow it out their –”

 

“Duo,” Lista hissed, cutting him off. “Mind your language. There are members of high society here. You might not like them, but you need to watch what you say. I don’t think they’ll appreciate your lack of manners.”

 

“Heh, then they’re gonna hate what’s coming tonight,” Duo said with a chuckle. “Maybe I should have gone to the colony and let Wufei be your date to this thing. He’s more refined and crap than I am.”

 

Lista shook her head and released Duo’s arm when they reached the refreshments table. She poured herself a glass of punch and took a large gulp of it, sighing as the cool beverage passed down her throat. She took a quick pass of the room. “I wonder where the man of the hour is. Surely he’ll be around entertaining his guests.”

 

“Yeah, for sure. He’ll probably try to find you, too. He knew you’d be here tonight. Well, I’m gonna make sure we stay far as hell from him. If I see him, I might just punch a few of his teeth in,” Duo growled.

 

Lista rubbed her palm against his arm. “You don’t need to worry about that. If we see him, we’ll just go off somewhere. It won’t be hard to disappear into the crowd tonight. Our chances of seeing him are pretty much nil anyway. I’d prefer it that way, actually. I don’t need him ruining my night.”

 

Duo grinned. “And what about Melody?”

 

“What about her?” Lista took another sip of her punch, hiding her frown at the mention of Merrick’s icy daughter.

 

“If you see her, you’ll probably see Quatre.”

 

Lista sighed deeply and lowered her punch glass. “So what if I do? There’s nothing I can do about it. We’re not supposed to talk to one another. And what are the chances of Melody wanting to come over and share some political gossip? I think we have better chances of seeing stars fall from the sky. Besides, Quatre doesn’t want to invite Merrick to target me, so he’ll stay away.” She lowered her head. “I know that.”

 

“Hey, I wasn’t trying to make you all depressed,” Duo said quickly. “Here.” He grabbed her glass and placed it on the tray of one of the passing waiters. “This is a ball. There’s music. Let’s dance all our troubles away.” He extended his hand. “Will you do me the honor of this dance, Miss Di Nevella?”

 

Lista’s face lit up as she laughed. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you talk so formal before.” She placed her hand in his palm. “I’d love to dance with you.”

 

“Damn right. Let’s go show all these old fogies how it’s done,” Duo replied with a chuckle and a wink. “You don’t mess with me on the dance floor.” He began leading her into the crowd just as another waltz was about to begin.

 

“Well, by all means.” He turned around and hugged her against him. She rested her hand on his shoulder and smiled. “Show me your dancing skills, God of Death.”

 

 

 

 

Quatre was relieved, and surprised, that people weren’t questioning his sudden marriage to Melody. Actually, everyone had just congratulated them on their marriage and moved on to another topic. He was glad, either way. He didn’t know what excuse he’d conjure up if he was asked why he and Lista were no longer together after three years of a highly publicized relationship. He had a nagging feeling that perhaps they knew something was amiss. No one in their right mind would inquire such a hasty and questionable marriage to the new leader’s daughter.

 

And now everyone was asking Melody about her new duties, what it was like working for her father, working for the Colonies. She was surprisingly pleasant to everyone, insisting she would do the very best job she could to ensure the Colonists keep the peace they wanted. Quatre knew deep down Merrick had plans for war. Melody was feeding the guests hearty lies of faux peace and fortune. She knew as well as he did that a war was on the horizon so long as Merrick was in power and had anything to say about it.

 

“Quatre, you’re looking rather bored,” Melody said, placing her hand on his arm. He turned to look at her, realizing he’d been staring off into the crowd of dancing couples. “Why don’t you go and find your friends? I heard they were spotted not too long ago.”

 

“Are you sure?” Quatre wished they weren’t in the company of other guests; he wanted to ask her about their earlier conversation that day, whether she had given him permission to speak with Lista if he came across her.

 

“Of course I’m sure. Go and have fun with your friends. I’m sure you miss them. It’s been so long since you’ve seen them,” Melody coddled, gently nudging him out of his chair. “I’ll come and find you later. Have a good time.”

 

Quatre said nothing else. He bowed in respect to the others at the table and quietly excused himself, heading off into the crowd of dancers.

 

Someone bumped into him, nearly knocking him off his feet. He stumbled and felt someone’s hand clamp around his arm, helping to steady him. He turned around and began apologizing but stopped mid-sentence when he saw Trowa staring at him. “Trowa! It’s so good to see you!”

 

“Same to you, Quatre,” Trowa replied, releasing his friend’s arm. “How are you doing? Well, I hope.”

 

Quatre nodded. “As well as can be expected at this point. I’m glad you’re here. It’s nice to have someone to talk with. I was actually coming to find all of you. Is everyone else here as well?”

 

Trowa shook his head. “No. Just Lista and Duo. I haven’t seen them since we arrived.”

 

“Heero and Wufei aren’t here? Why?” Quatre’s face lowered. “I was hoping to see them, as well. I miss all of you terribly.”

 

Trowa patted his friend on the shoulder, offering him a small smile. “They had previous engagements, but it would be better for us to discuss them in private. I was actually hoping to find you sometime tonight so I could inform you on our progress. Shall we go somewhere private?”

 

Quatre beamed. “Yes, let’s. I’m eager to hear about everything that’s going on.” The twosome began walking out of the crowd. “It’s hard to stay informed when I have Merrick breathing down my neck.”

 

Trowa nodded in agreement. “How are things going with the two of them?”

 

“I don’t know. It’s strange,” Quatre said quietly as he shook his head. “Merrick is the same as always, but Melody… We’re becoming friends.”

 

Trowa suddenly stopped, causing Quatre to do the same. “Exercise caution, Quatre. She could be manipulating you.”

 

Quatre sighed and folded his hands behind his back. “I know. I have been wary, but it’s hard not to. I’m growing on her. She insisted I come to find all of you tonight so I could speak with you.”

 

“Whether her generosity is genuine, you should take advantage of it,” Trowa suggested. He motioned for them to continue walking, as people began crowding around them once more. “Obviously she is warming up to you if she’d even consider giving you the opportunity away from her to spend time with your friends. For all she knows, you could be utilizing the time to conspire against her and her father.”

 

Quatre groaned and rubbed his palms against his face. “I don’t know, Trowa. There is a part of me that feels like I might be able to trust her, but I keep thinking back to when I first met her, when she kept promising me that if I broke the agreement, she would see to it that Lista would die a horrible death. There is something fake about her, but I can’t tell which part of her is the fake one.”

 

“Do you believe her first meeting with you was a purposeful act to make you hate her?” Trowa asked as they approached a set of double doors.

 

Quatre lowered his head. “I know it sounds ludicrous. I’m just so confused. I have no idea what to do or what to make of her. She’s an enigma.”

 

“Don’t think too much on it, Quatre,” Trowa warned. “You’ll begin to trick yourself. All you can do for now is be yourself around her.” He stepped forward and opened the door, ushering Quatre through. He hurriedly shut the door behind him. He took a quick glance around them, making sure they were alone. “Heero and Wufei returned to the colony. Lista acquired a map of the base for them.”

 

Quatre’s eyes widened. “You decided to use the ball tonight as a diversion of the security.” Trowa nodded in confirmation. “Do you think it wise that only the two of them went? I don’t want anything to happen to them while we’re here. We wouldn’t know if something happened.”

 

Trowa smiled and reached into his back pocket. He pulled out his phone and flipped it open. “Not quite. We all had our cellular phones fitted with tracking devices, not to mention if any of us find ourselves in trouble, we can page one another. We’re close enough that if Heero and Wufei need assistance, we can get there fast enough to help them.” He pushed several buttons and showed off the main screen once more. There were two small blinking lights in the middle. “Heero and Wufei are at the base now. They should have more than enough time to gather the information they need before the ball ends tonight.”

 

He shut his phone and put it back in his pocket. “I’m sure there is still security at the base after we were there before. Merrick knows we’re trying to do something behind his back. But with this very public social event taking place tonight, he had no choice but to have most of his security detail here to ensure his safety.”

 

“That’s the best news I’ve heard since this all started,” Quatre sighed thankfully. “I’m glad things are slowly returning to our favor. And the longer Merrick goes without inflicting his troops onto the Colonies, the better. That gives us more time to prepare for a counteroffensive and construct the Gundams to full capacity.”

 

“We’ll be ready for him,” Trowa assured his friend. “I have no doubt that he has several backup plans, but we’ll be able to counter him when the time comes. Good thing about us Gundam pilots is that we were trained to work under pressure and against the odds.”

 

Quatre nodded in agreement. “Yes, you’re right, Trowa. I just hope this time will be no different.”

 

 

 

 

Wufei peered out into the hallway again, gun cocked and raised just in case a guard came around the corner. “We’re still clear.”

 

“Good.” Heero typed at the computer. The screen was time-worn, making it difficult for him to see. He slid a disk into the hard drive and typed again. “I’m going to upload everything from this computer onto the disk. We don’t have time to review the information now. We’ll do it when we return to Lista’s.” Without looking away from the screen, he pointed to the drawers in the desk he was sitting at. “Check and see if there are any physical files we can make copies of. He might have something of use in there, too.”

 

Wufei nodded and made a quick check into the hall again before sliding his gun back into the holster and walking to Heero’s side of the room. He opened the bottom drawer and found nothing but dust. He closed it and opened the one above it, finding several empty manila folders. He double-checked them, but before putting them back into the drawer, he noticed a small black book nestled in the back corner. He picked it up and dumped the empty folders back into the drawer. He brushed the thin coat of dust from the front cover and immediately noticed the embossed insignia.

 

“How interesting,” Wufei said. “Merrick has a journal of some kind with the Winner logo.” He flipped open a random page and skimmed over the words. His eyes widened. “Wait a minute. Wasn’t Winner’s father’s name Zayeed?”

 

“Yeah. Why?” Heero stopped typing and looked up at his Chinese comrade.

 

“This looks like it’s a personal journal that belonged to Winner’s father, and an old one at that.” He flipped to the last page. “The entries span over nearly twenty years, the last being remarkably close to the day he was killed.”

 

“Hmm.” Heero took the diary from Wufei’s hands and studied it for a moment. “I wonder what Merrick would be doing with this. What use could he possibly have of Zayeed Winner’s personal journal? And how could he have gotten a hold of it in the first place?”

 

“He probably raided his personal belongings after Winner’s father was killed,” Wufei suggested. “It has to be significant if he has it.”

 

Heero handed it back to Wufei. “Then we take it with us. Any small bit of information against him will help. Perhaps Zayeed Winner knew something about him and it’s in that book.” He turned back to the computer screen. “The data should be done uploading in less than a minute. As soon as it’s done, we leave. We can’t risk being caught at this point.”

 

Wufei nodded in agreement, turning back to the doorway to check for any guards. “It seems strange that there hasn’t been any security through this wing since we arrived.”

 

“Odd, I agree,” Heero said. A dialog box popped up on the screen, and Heero pulled out the disk. “The upload is complete. Let’s go.” He shut the computer down and tucked the disk into his pocket.

 

“Hold on, Yuy. We have a small problem,” Wufei whispered. He pulled his gun out of its holster. “A guard is coming this way.” Both men pressed themselves against the wall by the door, both preparing to shoot if the situation called for it. The guard took two steps into the room, just enough for Heero to grab him and push him down into the floor.

 

“Make one wrong move, and it’ll be your head,” Heero hissed. He pulled the man’s arm behind his back while Wufei frisked him, removing the guard of his effects. The man said nothing, only groaned as Heero tightened his hold on him while Wufei checked through his things.

 

“He has nothing of importance,” Wufei said. He emptied the barrel of the guard’s gun and tossed it to the other side of the room. He nodded at Heero and, with the butt of his gun, knocked the guard on the back of his head.

 

“We better go now before he’s found or another round comes through to check on him,” Heero advised. He stood up and checked the hall. He waved Wufei over once, but before the Chinese man could even step forward, a deafening alarm blared around them. Wufei spun around to look at the guard lying on the ground. He was still conscious and had used a communicator of some sort to signal the alarm. “Damn! He’s alerted the other guards! We have to go now!”

 

Wufei grumbled a curse under his breath and followed Heero out of the room and down the hall. Behind the blaring alarm, they could hear the footfalls and yells coming from other guards in the base. “I should have known we wouldn’t have gotten away with this being easy.”

 

 

 

 

Lista dragged her finger along her brow, taking with it the thin coat of perspiration that had developed on her head.

 

“Feeling okay?” Duo asked quietly as he handed her a glass of water. He sat down next to her. “I guess I shouldn’t have made you dance so much. I forgot about, you know, your thing.”

 

Lista took a small sip of the water, then placed it down on the table. “It’s okay, Duo. It was nice. I’m really enjoying myself. I just forgot about being, well, _you know_ ,” Lista replied. She heaved a sigh and smoothed out the skirts of her gown.

 

Duo looked around him, making sure there weren’t people within hearing range. Lista giggled at his attempt at secrecy. “Drink your water and catch your breath. We’ll go back out there and dance later. The night’s still young.”

 

Lista nodded to him and turned to the table, nibbling on a piece of caramel candy in one of the snack dishes. Duo watched her intently until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and found himself facing Trowa. He was staring down at him. He leaned down and whispered something in his ear, then crept off into the crowd again. Lista never noticed.

 

Duo stood up and stretched his arms. Lista turned to look at him in inquiry. “Well, I think I need some fresh air. Let’s go.” He extended his hand to her. She stared at him. “What? I’m not leaving you here by yourself, and some air will do you some good. You still look red in the face from all the dancing.”

 

Lista took another sip of her water before taking his hand and standing from her chair. Her limbs responded weakly, causing her to moan. “I guess I shouldn’t have sat down,” she said, rubbing her free hand against her lower back. “My body’s not used to putting out so much energy.”

 

“Well, we’ll sit down again outside. The air will do you some good,” Duo said with a smile. “Now, c’mon before some guy tries to nab you.”

 

Lista smiled and let him lead her through the crowd of people, all the while giving recognizable members of society quick greetings. Duo kept pulling her through the couples, not giving her the chance to stay and chat with them, for which she was somewhat grateful. She wasn’t much in the mood for talking in fear of what the topic of discussion would be.

 

“You don’t have to stay the whole time, do you?” Duo asked, leaning in so he could whisper to her.

 

Lista’s brow curved in curiosity. “No, I don’t believe so. Why?”

 

“Well, you don’t need to be out all night, and it’s obvious you’re getting tired,” Duo said. “You need your rest.”

 

Lista smiled appreciatively. “Aw, what a sweet escort you are, but I’m really fine. I promise.”

 

Duo stopped at the double doors and turned to her, smiling happily. “I’m glad to hear it, babe. It’s nice to see you back on your feet despite everything that’s been going on. I know it hasn’t been easy for you.”

 

Lista rubbed her hand along his arm. “But you’ve made it a little bit easier for me. I don’t know how I’d be if it weren’t for you, Duo. I appreciate everything. I don’t know how I’d be if you weren’t around to give me that extra shove.” She pressed her mouth against his. “Thank you.”

 

Duo chuckled nervously, blushed, and rubbed the back of his head. “It’s nothing, Lissy.” He shook his head and rested his hand on the doorknob. “Now, that’s enough mushy stuff. Let’s get you some fresh air. It’s getting a little hot in here, anyway.” He opened the door and quickly ushered Lista outside, causing her to stumble on her heels.

 

Lista spun around and looked at him confusedly. “What’s the rush? I thought you were trying to push me or something.” She chuckled.

 

“No, not physically pushing you,” Duo said. He was standing in the doorway. Lista’s smile faded. “I’m going to give you time for that fresh air, babe. Take your time. I’ll be on the other side of the door.”

 

“What?” Lista stepped forward, but Duo shut the door in her face, leaving her staring in confusion. She heard the door lock. “Duo, what are you doing?” As she prepared to pound against the door for Duo’s attention, she heard footsteps coming up behind her. She spun around, groaning in aggravation, to see who else was outside with her. She gasped, pressing her hand against her chest as she collapsed back into the closed door.

 

“Oh, God. _Quatre_?”


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Quatre took two steps out of the darkness, his face softened by the white moonshine as he stared at her. His face looked paler than usual, especially with his moon-accented eyes gazing back at her longingly. “Lista. You’re here.”

 

“Oh, my God.” Lista pressed her palms against the door, her head suddenly feeling like it was about to take off from her shoulders. It seemed as if her eyes and mind were both cruel and playing tricks to see just how much it would take for her to mentally snap in two. She groaned and closed her eyes, tucking her chin against her chest as her knees wobbled beneath her. “Oh, God. Oh, _God_.”

 

Two hands rested on her shoulders, gently grasping her. Lista snapped her head up, finding those blazing blue-green depths staring back at her from mere inches away, the same eyes that seemed blissfully bottomless.

 

This was no illusion. She’d memorized the soft skin of his hands, the warmth that radiated off of them and onto her bare skin.

 

“Are you all right?” he asked in a whisper. She couldn’t find her voice, so all she could do was nod. He released her shoulders, grazing his fingers down her arms until he gingerly took her hands in his. “I missed you,” he rasped, rubbing his thumbs over the tops of her hands. He couldn’t tear his eyes from hers. He didn’t want to, afraid she would disappear if he did. “You look…absolutely stunning. Your dress is the same color as your eyes.”

 

Tears brimmed at the corners of her eyes, sobs cracking against her throat as she tried to form a response.

 

Quatre closed the distance between them, releasing her hands in favor of cupping her face in his palms. He captured a lone tear on his thumb, brushing the droplet off her cheek. “Don’t cry,” he implored, shaking his head. “I can’t bear to see your tears. I’ve hated knowing what torture I’ve caused you.”

 

Lista wildly shook her head against his hands. “No,” she sobbed. “No. None of this is your fault. And I’m not sad.” She cracked a weak smile, sniffling against her tears. “I’m crying because I’m happy. So happy.” She fell into his embrace, crying into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms tight around her—a mistake, he knew, for he’d never want to let her go now—and pressed his lips against her temple, quietly shushing her. “I missed you, too. So, so much.”

 

The music from inside the hall poured against the closed door, insistent to be heard. It seemed to break them momentarily from their reverie.

 

Lista muffled something incoherent against him, pushing her face out of the nook of his shoulder. She sniffled and looked up at him, forcing herself to smile at him. Her fingers dug into his tuxedo jacket and she rested her head back against the door, pressing her bare back against the cool wood. “We won’t see each other again after this, will we?”

 

Quatre flinched, his face wrenching in pain at the very thought. “We most certainly will,” he said firmly. “I will see to it.”

 

Lista’s smile widened, and she shook her head, slightly relieved at his vow. “No, that’s not what I meant. I meant we won’t see each other again until after this whole thing with Merrick ends. This is it, and I think our friends knew that. That’s why they arranged this. There won’t be another chance.” Her eyes traveled away from his, knowing there was more to this private meeting.

 

They provided her with the moment alone that she needed, face to face, to tell him she was carrying his child.

 

“If that’s the case,” Quatre’s voice broke through her thoughts, causing her to look at him again, “then I will do everything I can to get back to you. Permanently. I will not risk your life like this. If Merrick were to discover this meeting—”

 

Lista pressed her fingers against his lips – another mistake. Quatre snatched her hand and kneaded his lips against the tender flesh of her fingers, shuddering, wishing this single moment didn’t feel so illicit. “He’s not going to find out. He didn’t find out about you leaving me a message on my phone, did he?”

 

Quatre pulled her hand away from his mouth in realization. He shook his head numbly. “No, I suppose not.” He released her hand and rubbed his thumbs under her eyes, rubbing away the wayward makeup that had smeared with her tears. “I feel incredibly weak, so unworthy of you for everything.”

 

Lista frowned. “Don’t feel that way, Quatre,” she scolded lightly. “You’re not unworthy, and you’re not at fault for what’s happened. I love you, and nothing Merrick does will change that. Trying to marry you off to his daughter doesn’t change anything. And we’ve managed to keep up that façade. You and I both know that.”

 

“You are far more worthy than I,” Quatre rasped, “to be so forgiving and understanding in this.” He released a shaky sigh, his hands trembling as they extended forward to grasp her arms. “I have never felt so lucky to have you in my life, sweetheart.”

 

Lista collapsed against him, her sobs taking her over again at his sweet words. He wrapped his arms around her, taking a deep breath against her hair. Her smell was the same, sweet like nectar and enough to make him feel whole again. A soft moan vibrated against her throat. “I need to sit down. I feel a little woozy.”

 

He snapped back worriedly, staring down at her as her fingers dug into his jacket. “Of course, sweetheart. There’s a gazebo along the path. We’ll sit over there.”

 

Lista pushed herself away from him to follow the paved path, but Quatre’s hand clamped over her wrist, causing her to turn around and face him inquisitively. He released her in favor of wrapping his arms under her knees and behind her back, sweeping her quickly off her feet. A gasp escaped her throat as she hurriedly snaked her arms around his neck to gain stability. “Quatre, what are you doing?” she asked weakly.

 

“I’ll not have you walk if you are lightheaded,” Quatre said firmly, walking slowly towards the gazebo in the back of the gardens. “It’ll be quieter back here, as well.”

 

Lista said nothing. She rested her head against his shoulder, her heart pounding and her stomach fluttering in anxiety. “Thank you.”

 

Quatre said nothing else as he walked them into the flurry of trees, disappearing behind them until he found the gazebo he’d been studying earlier, before he discovered Lista was pleasantly pushed into his presence by Duo. He should have known his friends had been planning this secret meeting, and it was obvious by Lista’s reaction that she was just as oblivious to it as he. An unexpected surprise this was, but it was a welcome one.

 

Lista made a content sound deep in her throat, nuzzling her nose under his chin. Her mouth nipped against his skin, causing a delightful tremble to shimmy down his spine, nearly causing him to lose his strength and drop her about the cool cement. He bit down on his bottom lip and forced himself to concentrate on getting Lista to a seat rather than the frenzy of colorful visuals bombarding his mind.

 

He took the three steps up into the gazebo as careful as possible and eased Lista down onto the cool wooden bench. White lights were strung over the white wood, making it look as if sparkles were falling around them like shooting stars.

 

Lista sighed and rested her head against a wooden beam as Quatre sat down next to her, blanketing his hands atop hers. “Is this better?”

 

“Yes,” she answered meekly. She swallowed hard and blinked several times before turning to look at him. Her cheeks heated up in a blush, and she lowered her head, trying to hide the smile taking to her lips. “Thank you.”

 

“Think nothing of it, sweetheart.” He smoothed his tongue over his dry lips. “How have you been feeling? Duo’s told me you haven’t been well.”

 

Lista’s pulse skipped a beat. She flashed a wider smile and shook her head. “This is about the extent of it, this dizziness from time to time and nausea. It’s passing. I feel better. Stress is taking more of a toll than I thought it would. But I can handle it.” She stopped herself, realizing she was a step short of rambling incessantly like a nervous fool.

 

Quatre tightened his hands over hers. “Forgive me. It is my fault you’re like this. I wish I could have come up with a better solution to this predicament.”

 

“Please don’t,” Lista begged. She leaned into him then, unable to fight against the urge to be close to him, to taste his breath, his lips. “I just want…” She sighed and locked eyes with him for several long seconds before the former pilot of Sandrock finally answered her mind’s call and crushed his mouth to hers in a hungry kiss.

 

Quatre’s fingers twisted through her hair as she clung to his shoulders, sliding herself over his lap as the need to touch him, to feel his warmth, overpowered her. It became as necessary as air to feel his fingers moving from her hair to splay across her bare back, taking advantage of the low-cut gown she’d chosen for the night’s event. The tips of his fingers grazed under the silky fabric, prompting her to moan into his mouth.

 

Lista pushed her hands under his jacket and tugged at it, forcing him to release her so she could remove the annoying wool article from his shoulders. The black jacket slid off his arms and pooled at his waist before sliding off the bench to his feet. Her fingers quickly played across the buttons of his white dress shirt, dismissing the black tie at his neck. After undoing three buttons, her hands moved under the silk fabric, swiftly finding the hardened nipples underneath. Her palms cupped over them, rousing a moan from his lips as he broke their kiss.

 

Her breath shuddered against his lips as she grazed her mouth against his, greedy for more of his tempestuous kisses. She ran her fingers through his bangs, teasing them across his eyes. And then she blanketed her mouth on his, pressing her palms against his smooth, clean-shaven face. She made a contented moan into his mouth when his tongue slid in between her lips, tasting her as if she were an exotic fruit.

 

Lista pulled away, gasping for air and shuddering as they clutched one another needlessly. She tugged at his head, resting her forehead against his as she gathered her wits.

 

“Are you all right, love?” Quatre’s voice rasped around them as he tucked stray hairs behind her ear, cupping her cheek in his palm.

 

“Just dizzy again,” she groaned. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t apologize. I don’t wish for you to strain yourself,” Quatre whispered. He sighed deeply and nipped his mouth against the tip of her chin. “This is unbearable.”

 

“Unbearable isn’t the word for it,” Lista chuckled wryly. She fastened the buttons of his shirt, smoothing her hands over the new wrinkles. “That doesn’t even begin to describe how this has been.”

 

“I wish there were something more I could do to make this easier for you,” Quatre replied.

 

Lista pulled away and turned over her shoulder, looking through the trees at the hall. Another song was starting, pouring through the leaves and reaching the former silence of their ears. “You could dance with me.” She turned to face him again, a smile painting her lips.

 

Quatre gave her a quizzical blink. “A dance?”

 

She nodded. “Yes.” She closed her eyes. “Just like the last dance we had together. It was like we were the only two people in the world.”

 

“Then I will make it so,” Quatre vowed. He noted the tremble in Lista’s body as she stood from his lap, her legs like jelly as she settled her full weight upon her feet. Quatre quickly stood and rested his hands on her arms, offering stability. “Are you sure about this? You’re still not well.”

 

“Nothing is going to deter me,” Lista murmured. She took a step against him, sliding her hand behind his neck. “Dance with me, Quatre, as if it’s going to be our last.”

 

Quatre opened his mouth to rebuke, to promise there would be many dances between them to come, but instead nodded to her wish, taking her hand in his while wrapping an arm firmly around her waist. The music fluttered around them then, guiding their steps.

 

_If I caught the world in a bottle_

_And everything was still beneath the moon_

_Without your love would it shine for me?_

_If I was smart as Aristotle_

_And understood the rings around the moon_

_What would it all matter if you loved me?_

Lista rested her head against Quatre’s shoulder, sighing contently and closing her eyes as she let the moment swim over her like a warm ocean wave. She shrugged off the nagging feeling of a questionable future between them, the question of when they would be together again far from her mind in favor of savoring this one tender moment.

 

This was what it was all about.

_Here in your arms where the world is impossibly still_

_With a million dreams to fulfill_

_And a matter of moments until the dancing ends_

_Here in your arms, when everything seems to be clear_

_Not a solit'ry thing would I fear_

_Except when this moment_

_Comes near the dancing's end_

Quatre hummed in Lista’s ear as he once again memorized the smell of her wind-swept, passion-disheveled hair, memorizing the soft touch of the moonlight draping against her smooth flesh. He surprised himself, believing the limited time they had would prompt sadness in him. But it didn’t. He was impossibly happy to hold her again, feel her against him again as if everything was indeed all right with the world around them.

_If I caught the world in an hourglass_

_Saddled up the moon so we could ride_

_Until the stars grew dim_

_Until..._

_One day, you'll meet a stranger_

_And all the noise is silenced in the room_

_You'll feel that you're close to some mystery_

Lista’s fingers clung to his hand, stiffening when she grazed against the cool, smooth surface of his gold wedding band, the one that proved he was wed to another. But she felt no sadness, no anger, knowing that such an article slung about his finger meant nothing, held no sentimental value to him whatsoever. It was a dead symbol. It was then that she knew it was more important to have Quatre’s undying love and devotion, even though he was pledged to another. She knew that. She knew he was always hers, and she always his.

_In the moonlight, when everything shadows you_

_You'll feel as if you've known her all your life_

_The world's oldest lesson in history_

_Here in your arms, where the world is impossibly still_

_With a million dreams to fulfill_

_And a matter of moments until the dancing ends_

Quatre felt Lista’s chest heave and relax slowly against him in a long sigh. Worried, he drew away somewhat, enough to look down upon her. Her eyes closed, she almost looked asleep. She appeared content.

 

He had to ask. “Are you all right?”

 

“The song. It’s almost over,” she answered in a whisper. “It’s almost over.”

 

Quatre offered her no comfort, save for the tightening of his arm around her waist. He closed his eyes and continued to sway to the music with the pretense that it would never end, that Lista would forever remain in his arms, shielded from the chill in the air, from Merrick’s less-than-noble intentions. This would be far from the last time that they danced within each other’s embrace under the watchful moon.

_Here in your arms, everything seems to be clear_

_Not a solit'ry thing do I fear_

_Except when this moment comes near the dancing's end_

_Oh, if I caught the world in an hourglass_

_Saddled up the moon and we would ride_

_Until the stars grew dim_

_Until the time that time stands still_

_Until..._

The music came to a soft conclusion around them, but Quatre’s swaying only lessened, did not stop. Lista lifted her head from his chest, peering up at him in curiosity. His eyes were closed, as if he were immersed in some other world, imagining things different for them now. She’d be lying if she hadn’t done the same since their separation.

 

He sighed. “It’s over.” He stopped, and his eyes fluttered open, lowering his head to meet with her eyes. He was delighted to see her smile despite the fact their single moment of romantic respite was coming to an end. He shook his head. “No, it will never be over for us,” he murmured. He swept stray bangs from her face, his palm framing her cheek.

 

Lista smiled at him—a reassuring expression that seemed to warm the tips of his toes—and nodded in agreement. Her hands crept up his chest, fingering the smooth plastic of his buttons as she fastened his shirt back, correcting its disarray. “Where there is darkness, there is always light,” she said matter-of-factly.

 

“You are my light,” Quatre rasped, leaning down to capture her lips in his. Their kiss was tender, soft, much like the very first time their mouths had touched in a curious yet heated fashion.

 

Lista’s fingers curled over the silky fabric of his shirt, clinging to him, drinking him in as if he were an exotic beverage. She pulled away slowly, grazing her lips one last time against his. She offered him another smile and cupped her hands over his cheeks. “I won’t ever forget this.”

 

“It’s hard to forget anything when you are involved,” Quatre replied, snatching one of her hands and kneading his mouth against the middle of her palm. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes. “I suppose this is where we depart again.”

 

“But it’s on our terms, not on Merrick’s,” Lista pointed out firmly, her smile straightening. “He doesn’t have as much power as he thinks he does. He can only control us so much. I’m far too stubborn to take anything more from him.”

 

“A trait that often gets you into trouble, but I love it just the same,” Quatre chuckled. His eyes snapped through the trees, noticing that Duo had come outside and was standing guard at the door, waiting patiently for them to finish. Quatre’s smile faded. “Duo is here to retrieve you. You should go, love. I don’t wish for us to be caught together.”

 

Lista nodded in agreement. She pulled her hand from his face and rested them at her sides, resisting the urge to touch him again, to kiss him again. “This will just be our little secret, then,” Lista murmured. She stroked the back of her knuckles against his cheek, all the while her mind screaming at her to tell him he was going to be a father. “I won’t say goodbye to you.”

 

Quatre shook his head. “And I won’t say it to you. It’s not goodbye. Just good night.” He took her free hand in his and pressed his mouth against it. “I love you, sweetheart. So much.”

 

Lista shook off the tremble in her arms, knowing in seconds, she’d be away from him again. It was now or never to tell him the truth.

 

But the words didn’t come. She offered him a smile, slid her hand from his, and turned away, not looking back. She clutched her hands to her stomach and locked eyes with Duo, who met with her halfway, silently wrapping his arm around her shoulders and quickly leading her back to the closed door to the ballroom.

 

The braided pilot didn’t speak, didn’t even turn to meet eyes with his friend as he left him alone under the gazebo. Duo opened the door for Lista, ushering her inside. Trowa stood next to the door, leaning against the wall with his hands crossed. His eyes met with Duo and Lista as soon as they entered the musical bustle of the ballroom.

 

Duo tugged Lista to a stop, eager. ”Well? How did it go?”

 

Lista hesitated, nodding once and smiling. “My night’s complete. That’s all.”

 

Duo’s brow quirked, clearly unsatisfied. “What? What does that mean? Did you tell Quatre the truth?”

 

Lista’s smile faded. “I’m ready to go home now. I’m a little tired.”

 

Duo paused, studying her, before he sighed and nodded in defeat. “Then we’ll go.” He turned to the stoic pilot of Heavyarms. “Are you coming with us, Trowa?”

 

“No, I have some other things to take care of. We still haven’t heard from Heero or Wufei, so I’m assuming they are still on the colony. I’d like to see if I can contact them without alerting their presence to the security,” Trowa replied. “If there are any problems, I’ll inform you.”

 

Duo nodded. “Gotcha. I’ll get this one home and to bed. We’ll meet up later with you guys to talk about the mission.” He looked upon Lista again, who was smiling weakly and staring off. She appeared to be in her own world. “You ready to go, Lissy?”

 

“Mm-hmm,” she answered quietly under her breath. She released a sigh through her lips and closed her eyes, remembering the warmth of Quatre’s touch, the sweetness of his kisses, the love and devotion in every word he’d said to her. She was happy, far happier than she thought she’d be in such a predicament.

 

“You didn’t tell him, did you?” Duo’s calm voice shattered her thoughts.

 

She looked at him. They were out of the ballroom now, the music muted by the closed door behind them as he led her down the staircase. Her lips curved into a smile, and she lowered her gaze with a soft shake of her head. “No. I didn’t.”

 

Duo shook his head, frowning. “But why, Lissy? That was your chance, and it’s probably the only chance you’re gonna have for a long time,” Duo prodded gently. He opened the door to their vehicle, assisting her as she maneuvered her gown and slid into the back seat. He slid in after her, pulling the door shut and commanding the driver to return them home. He shut the divider window so they could speak in peace. “There’s no telling when we’ll have another chance to have you meet up with him or even talk to him.”

 

“It’s okay, Duo,” Lista whispered. Her fingers curled over her gown, her eyes averted from his. “I know that’s why you arranged for us to meet. And, you know, I thought for a moment I was going to be able to tell him, but knowing we’re still in the midst of this war with Merrick, I…I just couldn’t do it.”

 

Her smile faded, and she lifted her head, her eyes glazing over as she stared at him. “It’s not something I can throw on him while he’s stuck with Melody. He’d feel guilty, and I won’t do that to him. He feels guilty over just about everything else that happens in our lives.” She heaved a deep sigh. “It’s better this way, him not knowing yet. Really. Besides, this will be more of an incentive for me to take care of myself and our baby. I want him to be proud of me.”

 

“Lista, God knows he’s already proud of you,” Duo replied, resting his hand over hers as they trembled. “You haven’t flown off the handle yet, and I think that’s damaging enough to Merrick’s pride. Hell, _I’m_ proud of you.”

 

“Perhaps.” She drew in a deep breath and relaxed against the cool leather of the seat. “It’s not easy for me to do, you know.”

 

Duo chuckled and nodded in agreement. “You’ve sure shown me that you’re unpredictable. I thought for sure you’d go on a rampage and insist on blowing him sky-high.”

 

“The thought had crossed my mind a time or two,” Lista admitted, leaning her head against her shoulder to peer over at him. “I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t been planning it out in my head.” She slid closer to him. He answered her close proximity with a comforting arm behind her head, coaxing her into his side. “But that was the old me, the me that wasn’t pregnant.”

 

“I guess it goes to show that some people can change.” Duo playfully nudged her cheek with his knuckle. “That shows growth, Lissy, that you’re not acting on your temper.”

 

She made a content noise of agreement in the cradle of her throat, nuzzling into his side. “Moms don’t act like that.” She closed her eyes and relaxed against him, not catching his response as she succumbed to her exhaustion, her dream a happy remembrance of the short but sweet time she’d spent with Quatre under the watchful night sky.

 

 

 

 

A moan escaped Lista’s parted lips as she came to, pleasantly blanketed by the warmth of her bed and the sunlight sparkling into her room from the windows. A pliant smile painted her lips as her eyes fluttered, blinking the sleep from them and studying the room around her. The smell of breakfast attacked her senses, sending her stomach into a quiet set of rumbling. She mumbled something to the growing baby in her belly, promising to feed them both soon.

 

She sat up slowly, noticing her gown draped on the back of a chair, her shoes seemingly tossed next to the garment she’d worn the night before. Her fingers raked through her disheveled hair and found that it was still curled atop her head, albeit rather tangled after sleep. It was then that she remembered she had barely gotten her dress off and into her pajamas before crashing to sleep.

 

Sliding carefully out of bed, she walked into her bathroom to wash her face and fix her unkempt hair. She splashed water and soap on her face, washing away the remnants of her makeup from the night before. She pulled the pins from her hair one by one, careful not to tangle them more than they already were. Locks of hair fell on her back with each one removed, and after ridding herself of the final pin, she teased her hair with her fingers, easing the tension of having her hair so tightly bound all night.

 

And then her memory attacked her. The mission. Wufei and Heero. Had they returned safe? Had they returned at all?

 

Deciding that clothing herself was unimportant, she dashed out of her bedroom and rushed down the stairs, nearly tripping on her own feet as she did so. She could hear talking in the dining room, and she spun around the corner, finding her friends—Wufei and Heero included—chatting over breakfast with a mountain of papers around them.

 

Duo was the first to stand. “Are you okay, Lissy? You look pale.”

 

She rested a palm on her chest, heaving a sigh of relief. “I’m fine,” she answered breathlessly. She quickly turned to Heero and Wufei, who were sitting next to one another at the table. She walked over to them, hovering above their shoulders. “Are you two all right? You’re not hurt, are you?”

 

“Calm down,” Heero interrupted firmly. “Everything went fine. We ran into some minor difficulties, but we were able to infiltrate Merrick’s database. We were just going over everything we found.”

 

“And did you find anything of use?” Lista asked, pulling out the empty chair next to Wufei.

 

The Chinese pilot picked up an age-worn book, handing it over to her. “I think you’ll want to take a look at this.”

 

Lista was careful as she took it in both of her hands, her fingers sliding over the leather spine. “What is it?” She studied it for a moment and opened to the first page. Her eyes widened, and she snapped her gaze to the two pilots next to her. “This belonged to Quatre’s father?”

 

“His personal journal. Merrick must have taken it sometime after his death,” Wufei replied with a solid nod.

 

“But…But why would he want something like this?” Lista asked, her eyes skimming over the intricately-written words. “I don’t see how having this would have use to Merrick.”

 

“We read it over from front to back, and there is one thing in there that caught our eye,” Wufei continued. He took the book from her and flipped to close to the back of the book. He handed it back to her. “Read this.”

 

She took it back and her eyes traveled over the words. The further down the page she got, the more her heart sped up in her chest, the quicker a tremble wracked her hands. “Oh, my God. This is…This is impossible.” She looked up at Wufei, her nose and brows furrowing. “This is blackmail, is what it is. Surely Merrick wasn’t planning on using _this_ information against Quatre. It would just kill him. And it’s a low-blow, even for him.”

 

“And Winner doesn’t know the truth,” Wufei replied. “His father must not have wanted him to know, but Merrick found out and wanted to use it against him somehow. This would have been the only means of evidence he’d have, this secret journal that belonged to Zayeed Winner.”

 

Lista placed the diary on the table and slid her finger along the rough page, stopping at Quatre’s name. “I just can’t believe this. All this time, and he…” She closed her eyes and shook her head. “He undermined himself constantly over this. Not so much anymore, but if he found out about this now, given my pregnancy…” Her voice trailed off, and she clapped a hand over her mouth. “If he finds out about this now, it’s just going to worry him where I’m concerned. That’s the last thing I want.”

 

“Did you tell him?” Heero asked abruptly, causing everyone at the table to turn to Lista.

 

She removed her hand from her mouth, showing off her displeased frown. “No. I didn’t tell him, and I especially can’t tell him if he knows about _this_ ,” she said, pointing down to the diary. “This is going to scare the hell out of him. I don’t want him to feel like the fate of his mother is going to be my fate, too.” She rubbed her palms over her face. “He hated so much that he never knew his mother, but he hated even more that he thought of himself as a tool created by his father. Until now, he still believes that he was merely a scientific creation rather than a biological one.” She rested her hands on her stomach and sighed. “I can’t believe that he’s not a test-tube baby like his sisters. This is too huge. He’s going to blame his mother’s death on himself.”

 

“If anyone’s going to tell him this, you better hope it’s not going to be Merrick,” Wufei replied. “Coming from anyone other than you at this point is dangerous. Winner is strong in his own way, but this” — he pointed to the diary with a stern finger — “This is going to drive him insane, especially when he finds out you’re pregnant yourself. He’s going to immediately make the connection between you and his mother.”

 

“I know that,” Lista said through clenched teeth, snapping a stare at Wufei. She sighed and closed her eyes. “I know. He has enough to shoulder. I don’t want him shouldering this, too.” She folded her hands atop the table, hoping to hide the continuing shudder in them. “My family is demanding to know what’s going on with us, and to an extent, I’ve told them. But they still don’t know I’m pregnant.”

 

“You haven’t _told_ them?” Duo asked, his voice going up an octave in surprise.

 

“Of course not,” Lista said with a shake of her head. “I told you the next person I wanted to know about this was Quatre, and I meant it. He should have been the _first_ one to know, but the situation didn’t allow that, now did it?” Her eyes grazed over Zayeed’s writing, her eyes settling on a single excerpt that revealed the truth of Quatre’s birth:

 

_“Quaterine, the foolish woman, insisted on giving birth to our son, despite my wishes to go against such a dangerous pregnancy. My dear only son, Quatre, will never come to know the truth of his birth in hopes he will never feel the guilt I feel. I wish for him to hold his mother in the highest regard as I do, for her strength and courage, to do something like this for me. It is because of her, Quatre, that you are here. We will honor her together, as father and son.”_

“Merrick won’t have any reason to divulge this information until he discovers you’re pregnant,” Heero spoke up after several moments of thoughtful silence. Lista exchanged a serious look with him. “And he doesn’t have to find out, so long as you stay out of the public eye when it becomes more obvious that you are.”

 

“I know. I thought of that,” Lista murmured. “But I didn’t think this would last long enough for people to find out that way. I guess at this rate, it’s going to be inevitable.” She carefully closed the book, trailing a finger over the rough cover. “Wait.” She snapped her head back to Wufei and Heero. “What else did you find? Surely more than just Zayeed Winner’s diary.”

 

“We did. We discovered he made an update several days ago on a file concerning the construction of his army. Apparently it’s seventy percent complete, and he’s expecting everything to be finalized in about two months’ time. He’s making no plans to attack until his army is fully complete,” Heero explained. “This means we have approximately two months to prepare and continue construction on our Gundams. I’ve already alerted Lady Une and Burke. They will be taking their own precautions.”

 

“But the files you found,” Lista started. She pointed to the endless array of papers on the table. “We can use them as evidence, can’t we? We can stop this before it even starts. A war can be prevented.”

 

Wufei sighed and shook his head. “Burke doesn’t think the evidence will be sound enough to convict him of crimes against the Colonies.”

 

“What?” Lista shoved herself out of her chair. “How can this not be proof enough of what he’s planning? It’s obvious this work is his!”

 

“We faxed Burke several copies of some files we printed, and he doesn’t have enough faith in them. Merrick doesn’t once give mention of his identity, which means they’re still considered anonymous. Not to mention we could come under fire for procuring them without proper authorization,” Wufei continued. “We’re going to have to wait for him to attack the Colonies and get evidence that way. War is inevitable. The problem is, the Gundams will be the only line of defense for the Colonies since the current military is under his control and there are no other mobile suits.”

 

Lista She retreated back into her chair and blew air through her nose. “So we’re it, then.” She paused, swallowing the lump in her throat, eyes connecting with Duo’s across the table. “Well, really, _you_ guys are it.”

 

“What?” Duo leaned over the table, pressing his palms flat on the wooden surface. “Not you?”

 

“I need to step back,” Lista replied. “I’m not going to fight, not unless the situation gets that bad. I’m putting my foot down.” She rested her hand against her stomach. “This baby comes first. What kind of mother would I be if I stepped into the cockpit of a mobile suit with this little one’s life in my hands?” A smile cracked over her mouth. “No, I won’t do it. Besides, I have enough faith in all of you to get the job done when the time comes. I’ll just do my work from the sidelines.”

 

Duo jerked back against his chair, wiping his brow with the back of his hand and heaving a sigh of relief. “You have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that, Lissy. And if that’s not growth, I don’t know what is.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Lista sifted through the flurry of papers on the table, sighing as she turned through every one. She picked up a photo, a close-up of a mobile doll prototype with the Winner insignia crested on its chest. She squinted her eyes as she took in its detail; she had never been so sure until now just how unpalatable Merrick was, especially for the intricate workings on such a small symbol on a mobile suit that would probably be blown to bits eventually.

 

“He really has no shame, does he?” Lista asked in a mumble, turning up to her friends as they watched her catch up on the information presented from Heero’s and Wufei’s mission. “I can’t believe he’s setting Quatre up with this army. It’s just reprehensible.”

“I thought it was clear that the man had no shame, given the fact he’s made Winner marry his daughter in exchange for not trying to kill you,” Wufei replied nonchalantly as he leaned into his chair with a sigh. “And there’s still no telling what plans he has for the rest of us in the time his army is being completed. I’m actually surprised it’s not finished now. I guess we can consider that a blessing on our part. It gives us more time to plan a course of action, and then some.”

 

Lista groaned, folding her arms over her chest in aggravation. “I don’t want Quatre to be on the receiving end of scathing attacks if this gets out. It’s not fair to him. I don’t know how he’ll react, much less how much Merrick would play at it. It could get too ugly.”

 

“Quatre is already aware of this,” Heero said wryly. “I made a visit to him after our first mission and told him what plans Merrick had. Quatre has time to come up with an explanation, and he will. Don’t waste your time worrying about that. We have other things to be concerned about in the meantime. Let Quatre handle that.”

 

“I guess there’s nothing else I really can do anyway,” Lista murmured, defeated. She gathered the papers together and stacked them in a neat pile before pushing herself out of her seat. “I want to speak with Archer and Lady Une about these things.” She walked to the doorway but turned around to face her friends before leaving. “Just because we have the extra time on our hands doesn’t mean we should waste it. Merrick is utilizing his time, every short second of it. We should do the same.”

 

 

 

 

Quatre couldn’t stop smiling. He was fairly certain he’d completely frightened the office workers when he arrived at work that morning, an hour early to boot. But he hardly gave a care. He couldn’t stop thinking of her, clad in the sparkling green gown that accented her eyes, putting the lush green trees of the rainforests to shame. He couldn’t stop thinking about what exactly would have happened if they had more time, if she hadn’t been feeling dizzy. If there weren’t constraints—Lista’s dizziness and time itself—would he have resorted to making love to her in the middle of a public gazebo?

 

He wasn’t entirely convinced he knew the answer to that question. But it was enjoyable for his imagination to wander, he had to admit.

 

The handset of his office phone buzzed at him, knocking him out of his stupor. He pushed the corresponding button, somewhat goaded as his dreamed-up illusions faded. “Yes?”

 

“Master Quatre, your wife is on line two,” his secretary’s voice echoed.

 

Quatre was less than happy that Melody’s phone call had interrupted his pleasant visions—not to mention he hated to hear other people call Melody his wife—but he thanked his secretary and answered the line with a forcibly happy greeting.

 

“Hello, Quatre. I’m not interrupting you, am I? I know how busy you are,” Melody practically chirped back to him.

 

“No, of course not,” Quatre answered, scribbling his signature on a form he hadn’t even read. “How is your day going?”

 

“Fine. Busy. I was hoping I could bring you lunch. We didn’t really have a chance to speak with one another following the ball last night,” Melody replied. “It was a lovely party, wasn’t it?”

 

Quatre swallowed louder than he liked and tried not to make it sound like a smile was stuck to his face as he responded. “Yes, it certainly was. Tiring, but enjoyable.” He straightened a stack of papers he’d tended to and shoved them indelicately into a manila folder before filing it away. “You don’t have to bring me lunch. I’ll come to you.”

 

“Nonsense. You’re always coming to my office. I need to get out of here anyway,” Melody said, groaning. “My father is driving me insane. I could use a good opportunity to stretch my legs. Don’t argue. Is there anything you’re in the mood for?”

 

What Quatre was in the mood for he couldn’t share with his false wife. He wanted to finish what was started the night before under the gazebo. He wondered what Lista was doing at that very moment. Was she thinking of him as he thought of her? Did her mind probe the possibilities as his did? Did she also wonder what would have transpired if there hadn’t been constraints on their secret visit?

 

“Quatre, are you still there?”

 

Melody’s concerned tone warped him back to reality. “Sorry. You can bring me whatever it is you’re getting for yourself. I have no preference,” Quatre answered hastily. He pressed two fingers to his temple, mindlessly massaging the instant headache that plagued him.

 

There was hesitant silence on Melody’s end before she responded. “Okay. I’ll be there in an hour.”

 

“Right. See you then.” Quatre placed the phone back on the receiver and turned over his shoulder, staring out into the bright morning sun beaming through the window. Heaving a sigh, he pushed his paperwork away and stood up, walking over to the large multi-story window. He peered down the building some sixty stories at the people passing by on the sidewalk; they looked like small colored dots scattering about.

 

He didn’t know why, but he felt compelled to tell Melody the result of his night, that he and Lista had met secretly for minutes that seemed far too brief. Folding his hands behind his back, he closed his eyes and drew in a breath through his nose, clearing his mind and calming his rapidly beating heart. He had an hour before Melody arrived. He had a feeling he’d get little accomplished in the meantime.

 

 

 

 

“I understand your frustration, Lista, but the evidence isn’t conclusive. We can’t convict Merrick Wysor of capital crimes against the Colonies without something more solid.”

 

“Solid?” Lista slammed her palms against the metal surface of the table as she shoved herself to her feet. “Lady Une, he’s hiding himself in plain view!”

 

“Lista, you’re a military woman, as I once was,” Lady Une replied, her stature collected as she folded her hands together atop the table. “You know just as well as I do what we need to convict him. We’re one step behind of doing so. Despite the clear progress Wufei and Heero made on their mission, we need something more. The Colonists, nor the court, will accept what has been gathered. We need more.”

 

Lista groaned, biting back a curse as she spun away from the Preventer chief. Her anger and frustration boiled to the surface and threatened to erupt. Stomping to the other side of the room, she peered out the single window, watching other members of Preventer do their jobs, running amok with paperwork and talking loudly on the phones.

 

“I wish the people would listen to us on what we have,” Archer spoke up, making his presence known. He stood from his seat next to Une, rounding the table to close the distance between him and the former secretary of defense. He stood an arm’s length away from her, his expression one of utter sympathy. “Merrick will refute this evidence, claim that there is nothing in the documents stating that he wrote or made any plans of creating an army to destroy the Colonies and acquire power.”

 

Lista hung her head, wrapping an arm around her slightly bulging stomach. She thanked the few lucky stars she had that Archer and Une had not taken notice. “I think it’s more than power that Merrick wants,” Lista murmured. She pressed her palm lightly against the side of the window. “He wants massacre. He wants instability. He wants destruction.” She sighed in utter disgust at the thought. “He’s playing God.”

 

“I can’t disagree with you,” Archer said, shaking his head. “He knows the flaws in humankind. He knows that people act on fear.”

 

“The Gundam pilots acted on fear more often than you know,” Lista added quickly. “We all thought we’d have to make the ultimate sacrifice to save everyone. But it was a price we were willing to pay, if it would bring peace.” She shook her head with a disgusted scoff. “I didn’t want to die, but I was prepared to for peace, and so was everyone else. I may not have been a Gundam pilot, but I felt like one. I felt like I needed to be there with them and experience what they did. I was one of them. I figured I would die with them, too.”

 

“Your lives are no less important than anyone else’s,” Une replied, her tone firm and enunciated.

 

Lista scoffed and spun around to face them, folding her arms over her chest. “I used to think that all life held worth, but I can’t say the same thing now. Merrick has no excuse for what he’s doing, and even if he would be prepared to offer me one, I couldn’t care less whether I heard it or not. He can’t call himself a man after using Quatre as his army’s alibi. Surely people wouldn’t believe Quatre to be behind the construction of a mass mobile suit army. His whole family supports pacifism. Given Quatre’s public stance in society, there’s little he can keep hidden.”

 

“Interesting to note that the Colonists have accepted his sudden marriage to Melody Wysor as opposed to marriage to you after three years together,” Archer pointed out. “It just comes to show how much they can be influenced and how blind they choose to be.”

 

“They want to believe their leader has nothing but the purest of intentions for them,” Lista countered, her brows furrowed. “As a fellow citizen, I would like to think that, as well. It gives them a sense of permanence. Hell, it gives _me_ that sense.” She strolled over to her vacant chair and all but fell back into it.

 

Archer rested his broad hand on her shoulder and offered her a warm, comforting smile. “Stop worrying. You’re all safe. Quatre’s safe, and Merrick has made no moves to attack. We know we have time before he does. Don’t waste your time worrying. There are other things we can be doing in the meantime, like making the proper preparations.”

 

“The Gundams will be our only line of defense against a mobile suit attack,” Lady Une spoke up. She hung her head. “I’m sorry for that. That’s an awful lot of pressure.”

 

Lista’s smile warmed them both. “We’re used to pressure. Sometimes I have to wonder if we work better with it.” She gathered the slew of papers on the table into a neat pile before shuffling them back into the black folder she’d brought them in. “You can count on us to defend the Colonies. We did it before, and we can do it again. We fought OZ, Romefeller, White Fang, and Mariemaia. We can take Merrick Wysor. But this time, death will not be a possible outcome for us. We all have too much living to do.”

 

“Those are reassuring words,” Archer answered with a robust chuckle. “Glad to hear it. We’ll do our part and have Preventer watch Merrick from afar. The Gundam pilots can have little to do with things for the time being. Prepare the Gundams in secret, and we’ll handle the rest. You’re not in this alone.”

 

Lista could do nothing else but nod. She knew Archer’s and Une’s intentions were pure, that they believed every single word she’d said about Merrick, so why did she still feel as if she was getting nowhere?

 

 

 

 

Quatre sipped at his clam chowder quietly, eyes averted from the intense gaze of his wife. She was holding her soup under her mouth, spoon in hand, but she stared at him in worry. She opened her mouth twice now to question his strange behavior, but no words were available to her, as if she’d suddenly forgotten how to speak altogether.

 

“Have you ever been to Earth, Melody?” The question was random, seemingly unfound. It took her off guard, especially when Quatre failed to look at her as he asked her.

 

“Umm, yes. Several times. I was born on Earth and moved up here after my mother and I were able to fly,” Melody answered, nodding once in confirmation.

 

“Where?”

 

Melody stole a short look from him before responding. “Ireland. A small town around Dublin, to be exact. I’ve visited there as much as I could since my family was born there. My father owns an estate there.” She took a spoonful of her own chowder. “Have you ever been there?”

 

Quatre nodded and pushed his lunch away after only several bites, dabbing the corners of his mouth with a napkin. “Yes. Once. I took Lista there for her seventeenth birthday. She always wished to go there. She’d always been an admirer of Ireland’s landscape. I took her for a prolonged weekend.”

 

“Ireland is a beautiful place,” Melody agreed, licking her lips of the chowder’s rich taste. She placed the styrofoam cup on his desk, putting her spoon on a folded napkin next to it. “Is Lista a nature enthusiast, then?”

 

Quatre hadn’t noticed that Melody was the one asking him about Lista, only that he had the opportunity to share all he knew about her. His smile was uncontrollable. “Yes. Very much so. She likes to travel. She believes every place has its own beauty and no two places look the same. She was pleased to visit there, even for a short time.”

 

Melody found herself playing with her own fingers, fidgeting them in her lap. She was glad the desk was between them to hide such obvious nervousness. “You did a lot for her.”

 

Quatre nodded in agreement. “Yes. Every chance I had. Lista deserves a normal life, as much of one as we can possibly get with our pasts. I knew it was a difficult thing to accomplish, normalcy. But I did everything I could to give it to her.”

 

“You were with her last night.”

 

Quatre snapped his head up, taken aback at Melody’s sudden announcement. He stared at her, exposed of his secret, unsure of what he should say, how he should react. “What?”

 

Melody licked her lips again, this time to relieve them of their dryness. “You’ve been distracted and happier than usual. You were with Lista last night at the ball, weren’t you?”

 

Quatre opened his mouth with every intention of explaining himself, but there were no words he could offer her.

 

“I didn’t see you two together, but I can just tell,” Melody said, clearing her throat. She rested her palm on the bed of her throat, unable to look at him. “And I’m not mad at you. I’m…relieved.”

 

Quatre was reluctant to believe her. “Relieved?”

 

Melody nodded once and peeked up at him. His face was paler than usual, but his eyes were speaking powerful, silent words to her. She couldn’t look away from him now. “You must think that I want to torture you both, but I don’t. I’m glad you got to see her, and I’m relieved you got to be around her, if even for a couple minutes. It’s made you, I don’t know, like your normal self.”

 

Quatre rested back against his chair, a tremble making its way down his arms to his hands, to the very tips of his fingers. “I…I’m not quite sure what to say.”

 

When Melody flashed him a smile, it was as if the universe flipped upside down. “You don’t have to say anything. My father doesn’t have to know about it.”

 

“What?” Quatre leaned forward, unsure of whether he’d heard her correctly. “You have no plans of telling him that I violated our agreement?”

 

“What my father doesn’t know can’t hurt him,” Melody said with a shrug. “And if he does come to know of it somehow, we’ll just say I gave you permission to do so. As long as you have my consent, you haven’t violated your word.” She pulled her cup of chowder to the edge of the desk, lining it up at the edge. Her face fell, avoiding his intense gaze. “But this can be the only time I let it happen. You can’t see her again. I’m sorry.”

 

Quatre was sure he had something clouding his hearing, for he almost thought he heard remorse in her apology. It almost sounded sincere. “Very well,” he murmured, not knowing what else to say. And he was fine with it. His meeting with Lista was enough to fuel him forward, and no matter what he had to do, he would have them reunite as soon as possible.

 

 

 

 

Wiping his oil-caked hands on a tattered rag, Howard peered over his sunglasses at the team of former Gundam pilots. “Well, this is it,” he said, breaking the silence. “We’re gonna get started on the Alto-Long and the Wing Zero. After the successful construction of the Heavyarms, we’re raring to go on these two.”

 

“We appreciate it, Howard,” Duo thanked with a playful wink. “We knew we could count on you for this help. We definitely wouldn’t have been able to do this without you and your guys.”

 

“But please don’t feel the need to rush,” Lista added, taking several steps towards the Tallgeese creator. “We have plenty of time until Merrick is planning on striking against the Colonies. There’s no need for haste. Don’t burn yourselves out.”

 

Howard waved her off, draping the oily rag over his shoulder. “Don’t you worry about a thing, Lista.”

 

Lista flashed him a grateful smile. “Do you still have enough funds, or do you require another withdrawal?”

 

Howard shook his head. “No, we’re still good to go. That Quatre sure does make things easier on us.”

 

“And it’s a good thing, too, because the guy can’t stand if he’s not helping out,” Duo said with a heavy sigh. “God knows he tries his hardest to put in his contribution one way or another. The guy’s more stubborn than Lista, and that’s saying something.”

 

Lista cocked an eyebrow in his direction before returning her attention to Howard. “If there’s anything else we can do to help—”

 

“No, no. You guys don’t need to do anything. But feel free to drop by and give pointers. We’ll make all the special modifications to each suit to accommodate you, but as we get moving, you know you guys can stop by and test out the controls,” Howard interrupted, pointing to Heero and Wufei. “And then when it’s all said and done, we’ll finish up with the Deathscythe and Sandrock. I’m assuming Quatre’s going to want his Gundam, too.”

 

“Yes, he will,” Heero answered before Lista could. “We’ll make periodic visits to check up on your progress, but we trust you. You don’t need us breathing down your neck.”

 

Howard threw his head back, releasing a hearty chortle. “Ha, well, I wouldn’t mind it. I want to make sure we get it all right for you guys. I’m glad to know that the Heavyarms has your approval, Trowa.” The uni-banged pilot nodded in affirmation. “Anyway, leave it to me. I’ll take care of it. You guys have other things on your hands to be dealing with as it is. But feel free to stop by anytime. I’m happy to help out.” He folded his arms over his vividly red Hawaiian shirt. “What are you going to be doing in the meantime, anyway?”

 

“Lying low,” Wufei answered. “There’s no need to give Merrick a reason to think that there’s something amiss on our end, although I’m sure if he’s as smart as he seems to think he is, he knows we’re planning something. We’d like to keep the element of surprise on our side.”

 

“Well, you’ve always been able to employ surprise, that’s for sure,” Howard replied with a grin. “I’m sure you’ll have no problems doing that.” He took two steps back from the group, turning to the slew of workers planning out the exoskeletons of the Wing Zero and Alto-Long. “I’m not gonna hold you guys up anymore. I’m sure you’ve got important things to be doing. Me, I’ve got some Gundams to build.”

 

Heero nodded. “Call us if there’s anything you need.”

 

Howard flashed a thumbs-up and nodded. “You got it.” The flamboyant Gundam engineer began barking orders at the workers as he walked away, leaving the five ex-soldiers staring at the Heavyarms in the corner, the Gundanium shining in the bright lights hung from the high ceiling.

 

Lista sighed deeply. “We’re on our way to another war. I have to admit I thought Mariemaia would have been it for us.” She turned around and started for the door, the four other pilots following closely after her. Lista pushed one of the double doors open, breathing in a hearty drink of fresh air. She stopped and peered up into the sky, watching a splash of orange and pink stretch across the pastel blue blanket. “I guess the one good thing about war is that it makes you cherish your days more, because you never know when it’s going to be your last.” She criss-crossed her arms over her stomach and smiled. “I can only hope that when I bring this little one in the world, war will be something long forgotten. A woman can dream.”

 

 

 

 

Lista folded her arms behind her head, staring up at the plain white ceiling of the exam room. Duo was next to her, pacing back and forth, arms crossed firm over his chest.

 

“You don’t have to stay here,” Lista spoke up, slowly becoming irked at Duo’s inability to stand still. “I can do this by myself.”

 

“Nothing doing, Lissy. I’m staying right here,” Duo said firmly. He continued pacing.

 

“You can wait outside if you want. This won’t take long,” she insisted. She turned her head on the pillow, staring at the ultrasound equipment to her right to hide her nervousness.

 

“I’m not leaving. This is a big day, and you’re not doing it alone,” Duo replied, jabbing a finger in her direction. He stopped moving about the room, standing at Lista’s head. “Don’t worry about it. I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Lista smiled at him appreciatively and opened her mouth to say something else, but there was a gentle set of knocks on the closed door. They directed their attention to the door as it opened. Doctor Vale walked through, smiling, with a manila folder tucked under her arm.

 

“Good afternoon, Lista. How are you feeling today?” She opened the folder on the sink and pulled a ballpoint pen from her pocket, making several notes in Lista’s file.

 

“Good. My morning sickness hasn’t been quite as consistent. I think I might just be getting used to it all,” Lista replied, adjusting the white gown loosely covering her body. “I think I can start to enjoy this now.”

 

Doctor Vale chuckled with a nod, placing the pen in the crease of the folder. “Well, I’m glad to hear that.” She pulled out a pair of latex gloves, fitting them over her petite hands, as she pulled out a tube of gel. “So, are you ready for your first ultrasound?”

 

Lista swallowed loudly. “If I say no, are you still going to do it?”

 

The doctor laughed and slid Lista’s gown up to her chest, leaving her stomach bare and exposing the shorts she’d left on underneath. “I’m afraid so. Don’t worry. This isn’t anything scary.”

 

“I wasn’t concerned about it being scary,” Lista mumbled, her smile fading. “This is just a little…I don’t know. I always imagined Quatre being here with me for this. It’s a milestone he should be here for. No offense, Duo.”

 

Duo said nothing, only nodding and watching intently as Doctor Vale prepared the gel on Lista’s abdomen.

 

“Well, don’t you worry about a thing. I’m sure he’ll be here for the next one. You’ll have one or two more of these,” Doctor Vale replied as she applied the gel evenly across Lista’s skin. “The gel’s not too cold, is it?”

 

Lista shook her head. “No. It’s fine.” She drew in a deep breath. “Go ahead. I’m ready.” But she wasn’t quite sure she was ready. She didn’t know how to prepare herself for what she would see on the screen as it brightened to life. She clutched her hands together at her chest, biting down on her bottom lip as the probe Doctor Vale held made contact with her skin. A blurred image popped to life, but Lista could make no sense of it.

 

“You’re still early in your pregnancy, so nothing’s going to be definitive on the screen,” Doctor Vale replied, slowly moving the probe around Lista’s stomach, offering Lista a comforting smile when she noticed the ex-soldier’s confused stare. “I’m sure you’re at least at six weeks, maybe further.”

 

Lista licked her lips and felt her heart jump in her chest when Doctor Vale came to a halt on her stomach. In the black lines waving across the screen, she could spot something, something that seemed to cry out to be seen. “Calia,” Lista choked out Doctor Vale’s first name, a finger shakily pointing at the screen. “Is that…?”

 

“It is. You have good eyes,” she confirmed with a nod. “That’s your baby.”

 

Duo leaned forward, intrigued. He kept his arms stiff over his chest, but Lista could hear his breathing quicken. She wanted to touch the screen, wanting to see just how small her baby was as it grew safely in her stomach. “I can’t believe it,” Lista gasped, tears brimming in the corners of her eyes. She snapped her head to Calia as she moved the probe around a little more. “When will I be able to find out whether it’s a boy or girl?”

 

“Approximately sixteen weeks at the earliest, but sometimes mothers have to wait until at least twenty,” Calia answered, leaning over to press several buttons on the keyboard of the computer. “I’ll print out several pictures of your uterus and give them to you. I’m sure Quatre would like to see them someday. We’ll keep a couple in your file, as well, for reference.”

 

Lista smiled, her heart taking off in her chest. But she didn’t care. She felt like she was growing invisible wings, that she was above everything negative swarming around her. This is what it was all about, the baby she helped create with Quatre. “This is so unreal,” she whispered. “I can’t believe I’m looking at my baby.”

 

A rapid thumping echoed through the room suddenly, prompting Calia to stop moving the probe once more. “And hearing it,” she said with a wide smile as Lista stared at her with wide eyes. “That’s the baby’s heartbeat.”

 

“What?” Lista jerked up, grabbing the side of the screen as if all her senses suddenly betrayed her. She looked up at Duo, at Calia, and back at the computer screen again. “How…How can I…” Her words betrayed her, as well, becoming caught at the tip of her tongue. She knew what she wanted to say, not how to word it. The baby’s quick heartbeat continued, seemingly sending Lista into a hypnotic trance. She wasn’t prepared to see her baby, much less hear its heart beating around her.

 

“Looks like I was wrong, then. You’re around nine weeks, I would say,” Calia spoke up after several silent minutes, save for the heartbeat thrumming through the room. “You’re experiencing morning sickness rather early. I thought you may have been further off than that, but every woman experiences pregnancy different. But then again, your sickness may have also been contributed to your high level of stress.” When Lista didn’t move, didn’t respond, she removed the probe from her abdomen. “Lista? You all right?”

 

The ebony-haired pilot slowly turned to face Duo and Calia, her eyes glistening with quiet tears. She sniffled, shakily wiping her eyes with her fingers. “I wasn’t ready for this,” she sobbed, pulling away to lay back on the bed once more. She felt Duo place a firm hand on her shoulder, but she couldn’t look at him in fear of embarrassment. “This isn’t how it was all supposed to be. Quatre should be here to listen to his child’s heartbeat for the first time. He should _be_ here.”

 

“Lista.” Duo bent down to face her, his arms now at his sides. “Look at me.” Lista did so hesitantly, her cheeks flared red and tearstained. “He’s gonna be here when it’s most important. He’s not gonna miss out on anything else, like when the baby’s born, when you feed it for the first time, teach it how to walk and talk. And believe me when I say this: he’s gonna be here when it’s time to find out whether you’re having a boy or girl. I promise you that.”

 

Lista’s arms were around Duo’s neck, yanking him down against her in an appreciative hug. He wrapped his arms around the crying woman, trying to shush her.

 

“We’ll just leave it at that for the day,” Calia spoke up, disposing of the probe and cleaning the gel from Lista’s abdomen. She pushed the cart holding the computer away and walked over to a printer on the other side of the room. In the tray sat several black and white photos of Lista’s uterus. She took the duplicates and paper-clipped them inside Lista’s file. The others she walked over to the embracing twosome. “Make sure she rests, Duo. She needs to stay as far from stress as possible.”

 

Duo took the photos and nodded. “That’s easier said than done, but I’ll do what I can. Thanks, doc.”

 

Doctor Vale nodded and exited the room with Lista’s file, saying nothing else. Duo sighed deeply and peered down at Lista. Her sobs had since silenced, but she continued to tremble against him. “I’m sorry, Duo,” Lista mumbled against her shoulder. “I didn’t mean to do that.”

 

“Hey, don’t worry about it,” Duo said, patting his friend’s back. “I know this isn’t an easy time for you, not to mention your hormones are on the warpath. You have every reason to be like this.”

 

Lista was the one to finally pull away. The black-haired woman hugged her stomach and broke the flow of tears with a smile. “Thanks for the justification, but I would rather not be like this.” She sniffled and took notice to the slips of paper in Duo’s hand. She reached forward and took them from him, her hands shaking just slightly as she studied the photos.

 

But all the fear she’d previously felt had all but swept away like a steady breeze prompting the waltz of autumn leaves. She could offer no explanation as she hugged the photos to her heart, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath through her nose, releasing it through her lips.

 

Duo cleared his throat, folding his hands behind his back as Lista snapped from her stupor to look upon her friend. “I know this might not be the best time to ask this question, but seeing as our plan at the ball backfired, when exactly were you planning on telling Quatre he’s gonna be a dad?”

 

A spark of frustration ripped through Lista’s belly at the inquiry. In a wave of emotion, she’d just about snapped, her fingers curling over the delicate photos still clutched to her chest as if they were her very heart. “When exactly were you and everyone else going to drop it? I told you I would tell him but on my own timetable.”

 

Duo sighed, sensing Lista’s anger boiling to the surface. She was holding it in, a feat in itself for the Italian soldier. Duo shook his head. “Look, I’m not trying to piss you off, seriously. I’m just asking. This is a big thing. We’re all trying to be supportive of you, but I just want you to know that I think you should have told Quatre the truth at the ball. He deserves to know this. He _should_ know this.”

 

Lista snapped her gaze away, staring at the blank computer screen that minutes ago displayed the images she had in her hands. “You’ve all made that clear to me. But this isn’t your decision to make. It’s mine. It’s my child, not a bargaining chip for Merrick.” Lista lowered her eyes, her frown fading behind a mask, a smile that hid her apparent irritation. “I know if Quatre knew, he would cast off his agreement and come running back. But that’s not right. He sacrificed his happiness for me. I’m not going to stomp all over that. He’s _always_ making sacrifices for me. I know he will understand why I did this. He _will_ understand why I’ve kept this from him.”

 

She peered up at Duo’s quiet form, a single tear rolling down her cheek. “And believe me, Duo. This is, by far, the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do. It’s not easy keeping something like this from the man I love more than my own life. I wanted to tell him. I really did. But I couldn’t. I’ll do everything I can to protect our baby so we all can have a future. And we will. I swear it.”

 

Duo was silent for several more moments, turning his back to her as Lista stood up, shed the hospital gown, and changed back into her attire. Lista folded the gown neatly and placed it at the bottom of the examination bed before tucking the photos of her baby inside a pocket of her purse. She started for the door but felt a hand clamp over her wrist. Turning around, she faced the unusually intense gaze of Duo.

 

“All right, Lissy. This is your choice. You keep your pregnancy a secret, and I’ll do my part.”

 

Lista quirked an eyebrow. “Your part?”

 

“Damn right, my part. I’m gonna watch you and keep that baby safe from Merrick, no matter what it takes, so when it’s all said and done, Quatre has a family to come back to,” he continued, his voice strong with resolve, unshaken by the turmoil surrounding them.

 

Lista cracked a smile and rested her unbound hand on Duo’s shoulder. “That I think I can deal with.” She shrugged and released a wispy chuckle. “I figured you’d be doing it anyway. You’re hardly a stickler for the rules.”

 

A wide grin spreading across his face, Duo nodded and released Lista’s wrist. “Rules don’t exist for the God of Death, babe.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Lunch between Quatre and Melody could not have been quieter. Quatre sat on the other side of her desk, sipping silently on his coffee. Melody had since pushed away her uneaten lunch, instead concentrating on reading a file presented to her by her father’s secretary earlier in the day.

 

“You should eat,” Quatre spoke up, pointing to the soup and sandwich he’d brought her. “You didn’t have breakfast this morning.”

 

“I didn’t have time,” Melody replied mindlessly, her eyes focused on the stapled papers in front of her. “And I’m not very hungry. I’ll eat tonight when I get home.”

 

“So you say,” Quatre mumbled as he placed his cup to the side. He pulled the file out from under her, prompting an aggravated stare from his fake wife. “Eat your lunch. These papers can wait until later.”

 

“Quatre,” Melody began, her voice exasperated. She reached for the file, only for Quatre to hold it away from her. “I don’t need you looking out for me. I can take care of myself. I want to get caught up on paperwork. I have meetings to go to later, and I want to be prepared for them.”

 

“Your health takes precedence over your job,” Quatre scolded. He slid the file behind his back and leaned against the chair. “Eat some of your lunch, and I’ll give your file back.”

 

Melody threw her hands up in aggravation and jerked her lunch in front of herself, saying nothing else. She began nibbling on her sandwich, followed by small spoonfuls of her soup. Quatre flashed a triumphant grin and watched her intently. The smile faded slowly as he recalled various lunch dates he’d had with Lista during her tenure as secretary of defense. She often tried to get out of eating her lunch, as well, in favor of getting a run on her paperwork.

 

Yet another similarity he’d found between Lista and Melody, one that made his stomach spin like a tumbleweed in the desert. He hid his frown as he watched Melody eat slowly, her eyes averted from him in aggravation. He could recall many times when he’d forced Lista to eat lunch as opposed to working on paperwork. It was one of the reasons he made a point to have lunch with her on daily occasion; he wanted to take care of her, be sure she was getting the proper nourishment.

 

And now he was doing the very same thing with Melody, taking care of her, ensuring _she_ receive the proper nourishment.

 

Guilt plagued him. He knew he wasn’t betraying Lista; however, he couldn’t help but curse his own overzealous concern.

 

“Don’t worry yourself so much,” Melody said suddenly. “I ate. Does this make you feel better?” She motioned at her half-eaten lunch, her eyes narrowed at him as he came slowly from his stupor.

 

He nodded weakly, his expression beaten. “Yes.” He pulled the file from behind his back and handed it over to her. Leaving no time to spare, he pushed himself from his chair. “I should be heading back to the office. I suppose I will see you this evening when you return home. I’m assuming I will be there first.”

 

“Maybe,” Melody said firmly. “I might surprise you and beat you there.” She offered him a playful smile. “Thank you for looking out for me, Quatre. You don’t have to do it.”

 

“I care. It’s not an obligation. I just wish for you to take care of yourself,” he replied in monotone.

 

Melody said nothing in response. She sighed and pushed herself from her desk. She stared at him for a moment before a smile stretched across her face. “You’re far too caring for your own good, Quatre. I don’t like to fight with you. I would prefer to keep things light rather than weighed down with anger and hatred.”

 

Quatre stared at her in disbelief, a brow quirking. He folded his arms over his chest, mulling over her words. “Are you certain you’re related to Merrick Wysor? You sure don’t act as if you are.”

 

Melody’s smile faded, her eyes lowering. “Just because he’s my father doesn’t mean I’m a shadow of him,” she answered quietly. She closed her eyes, drawing in a deep breath. “I can understand your hesitation in trusting me. Given your position, I wouldn’t, either. You have every right to question me for everything that’s been happening to you.” She snapped her head up, quickly closing the distance between them. She rested her hands on his shoulders, her fingers splaying across the smooth fabric of his suit jacket. “But, Quatre, I can’t deny my feelings.”

 

Quatre opened his mouth to question her, but Melody smashed her lips against his. She pressed her palms gingerly against his heated cheeks, intensifying their lip-lock. Eyes shot open and his heart skipping in his chest, Quatre shoved himself away from her, stumbling into the closed set of doors. “Melody, what are you doing?”

 

Cheeks flushed, Melody fidgeted with her fingers and bit down on her lip. “I’m sorry, Quatre. I didn’t mean to do that.” She spun around in embarrassment, unable to meet his confused stare.

 

Pressing two fingers against his lips, Quatre said nothing. He merely stood befuddled, unsure of how to handle the situation. A part of him was angry. How dare she kiss him? She knew full well that his heart belonged to Lista, and he would never think of betraying her by falling for another woman.

 

There was a firm set of knocks at the door before it opened suddenly, causing Quatre to stumble out of the way. His confusion melted away into anger when Merrick Wysor’s stern face appeared as the door opened all the way. He cleared his throat, causing Melody to spin around, her eyes wide and her cheeks flushed scarlet.

 

“Well, I hope I’m not interrupting anything,” he said, folding his arms behind his back.

 

“No, you’re not,” Quatre said suddenly. “I was just leaving.” He brushed past Merrick without saying anything else, but stopped in the doorway to turn over his shoulder, knowing a cold farewell would surely cause Merrick to question the stuffy atmosphere later. He flashed a fake smile to Melody. “I will see you when you return home, Melody. Have a pleasant day.” Before Merrick could speak up, Quatre was out the door, shutting it behind him with a soft click.

 

Melody walked around her desk, sitting down to hide the anxiety in her limbs. “So, what are you doing here? I’m sure you’re busy. I know I am.” She pulled out the previous file she’d been reading, pushing aside her half-eaten lunch.

 

Merrick took several steps towards her, his expression unchanged. “We may be political partners, but I’m also your father. I don’t have to make excuses in order to come visit you on a non-business basis.”

 

“It hasn’t been much of a personal relationship with us lately. I’m just surprised, is all,” Melody said in a mumble, thumbing through the stapled pages on her desk.

 

Merrick sat in the chair Quatre previously occupied. He folded his hands atop the desk, prompting Melody to lift her eyes and look at him. “I’m sorry. I know we haven’t been able to correspond with one another outside of the offices and meetings, but I’m sure that will all change eventually. It is still early in my reign. There’s a lot of mistakes that need to be corrected.” He scoffed, a smirk twitching onto his face. “That fool Lista thought she was doing the right thing as secretary of defense. Now her replacement and myself have a lot more work to handle.”

 

“Lista did a proficient job,” Melody replied with a frown. “She had the military background needed for the job.”

 

Merrick quirked an eyebrow, his folded hands loosening. “You’re standing up for our enemy?”

 

“No, she’s _your_ enemy,” Melody corrected, slamming the folder shut. “I have nothing to do with her.”

 

“Nothing to do with her? Surely you jest, Melody,” Merrick said, laughing. “You stole the man she loved right from under her. She hates you as much as she does me.”

 

Melody flinched, but shook off her father’s words. “It doesn’t matter. She and I will never have any correspondence. If she wants to hate me, that’s her decision. I can hardly blame her for it.”

 

Merrick’s expression of amusement instantly melted behind a scowl. “You’re getting soft.”

 

“I was _always_ soft,” Melody spat. She pushed herself violently from her chair. “I don’t want to be a part of this anymore, this whole thing you have going against Quatre and the Gundam pilots.”

 

“You have little choice, Melody,” Merrick snapped. He shoved an incriminating finger at her. “You’re my daughter, and you’ll do what I say, or I won’t just target Lista. I’ll take care of your little husband and his family.” He got up from his chair and leaned over her desk, his eyes burning through hers. “And do you really think I’m that shallow of a man? There is more to this than just attacking the Gundam pilots. So much more that even _you_ don’t know of. And now you never will.” He turned around and headed for the door, placing his hand on the handle. “You know what it is you’re supposed to be doing. Do it, or the Gundam pilots will not be the only ones to suffer the consequences.”

 

Melody gasped, her heart palpitating in her chest as she watched her father leave the room as if their conversation never took place. His words reverberated in her head. Even though every word he spoke was loud and clear, she still couldn’t believe he had just threatened her. She stumbled back into her chair and clapped a hand over her mouth, muffling the choked sobs that fought through her throat.

 

 

 

 

Mechanics congratulated one another, hollering and patting each other on the back. Some cracked open beer and began guzzling it down. Howard stood tall and proud, hands placed on his waist, as he stared up at the line of Gundams.

 

“I can’t believe this,” Lista gushed, coming up next to the Gundam engineer. She hugged an arm around her stomach, her free hand pressed against the base of her neck in awe. “It’s unreal to see them.” Gundanium alloy flashed in the lights, the metal groaning as if responding to Lista’s admiration. Her eyes settled on each Gundam, standing tall and defiant. Her lips curved into a smile. “Is it a terribly bad thing that I’m so happy to have them here again?”

 

“No, I don’t think so,” Trowa spoke up, joining Lista’s side. He folded his arms over his chest, his eyes cemented on his own fully complete Gundam. “We’re going to need them in order to win this war against Merrick.”

 

“It only took you three weeks to finish the rest of them, Howard,” Duo replied with a wide grin. He flashed a set of thumbs-up to the Gundam engineer. “You’re seriously the man.”

 

Howard laughed heartily and adjusted his sunglasses, spinning around to face the Gundam pilots. “It was nothing. Couldn’t have done it without all my workers, without you guys coming by to help with adjustments, and the money supplied by Quatre.” He nodded, mostly to himself, and grinned confidently. “It looks like we’re all ready to take care of Merrick when he decides to strike.”

 

“The computer simulations of our test drives show that we haven’t gotten rusty since the war with Mariemaia,” Wufei stated in monotone, his eyes never having left his Gundam. “We should have little problem managing on the actual battlefield when the time comes.”

 

“It’s like riding a bike, Wufei,” Lista said with a smile. “It’s not something you forget to do once you learn it, no matter how long you go without actually doing it.” She took a few steps forward, craning her head to look at the intricate designs of the gundanium that made the mobile suits just as real as the air she breathed. “It’s good to see them again, all together. I didn’t think I would miss them this much. To everyone else, they were tools of war. But they were more than that, weren’t they? They were companions.”

 

“Don’t let your hormones get the better of you,” Wufei muttered as he came to Lista’s side. The ebony-haired pilot cast a sideways glance at the Chinese warrior. “I know Howard doesn’t know the truth, but good god, you’re making it obvious with the teary eyes and the gushing.”

 

Lista frowned and waved him off, returning her attention back to the Gundams all in line. Her gaze fell on Sandrock, standing silent between the Heavyarms and the Atlo-Long. She walked forward until she was close enough to run her fingers along the smooth exterior of one of the legs. She released a heavy sigh of air and turned away, returning to her friends, who had all stood silent and watched her carefully.

 

“It _does_ feel like old times again,” Duo admitted. “We’re ready to go for when that bastard decides to strike.”

 

“Preventer has been watching him closely,” Heero replied. “So far, he’s made no moves towards war. I think he considers it too early into his rule to be making a mistake like that. I’m sure he has a plan for when it does happen, an alibi to back himself up.”

 

“I hope you know it’s probably going to pertain to us,” Wufei pointed out. “He _did_ say he wanted to take us down somehow. This will probably be his window.”

 

“He can bring it,” Duo replied, pushing his sleeves up his arms. “I’ll be ready for whatever he can dish out.”

 

Lista shook her head and chuckled, folding her arms over her blossoming chest. “Don’t trip on your ego, Duo. We don’t know what he has waiting for us. God knows it can be anything at this point. He’s managed to do just about everything else.”

 

“We have Noin, Zechs, and Sally waiting to help us at any given moment. We have people to fight with us if we need the backup,” Trowa replied.

 

“That’s reassuring to know,” Lista muttered, mostly to herself. She cleared her throat and turned to her comrades. “But I’d like to hope we won’t need to call on their assistance. Of course, I hate to say it, but it might come down to that, although I don’t know how much they’d be able to help us on the battlefield. They don’t have any mobile suits.”

 

“Well, technically, they do,” Duo corrected, causing everyone to look at him. “If Quatre isn’t back with us by that time, they could use his. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind. We don’t want his to go to waste by just sitting in the garage through the whole war.”

 

Lista nodded. “You have a point.” She peered up at the Sandrock again. “He’d want Sandrock to be useful, even if he’s not the one to pilot it.”

 

“Then it’s settled. We can count on the three of them for help if we need it, but we’ll only go to them if the situation calls for it,” Wufei said. “I would prefer to try handling this on our own.”

 

“I agree,” Heero said in confirmation. “But we won’t ignore their offers for help. As much as I would like to finish this on our own, I want to do it as quick and efficiently as possible. We just may have to ask them.”

 

“We’ll keep it in mind,” Lista settled. She smiled wide and rested her hands on her waist. “All we can do now is wait and watch closely for any signs of retaliation. We don’t know if he will be quiet about it or if he’s going to make a huge pronouncement before striking. We’re going to have to be open to all options at this point. There’s no telling which route he’ll take.”

 

“Whatever one he _does_ decide to take, I think we’ll be prepared for it,” Trowa said, voicing his optimism. The other pilots nodded simultaneously in agreement. Their plan was set. The real waiting began.

 

 

 

 

Lista fell backwards on her bed, grumbling as she fought a pair of slacks up her hips. She cried out in frustration when she tried pulling them close, to no avail. She gave up and simply lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

 

“I guess it’s time for a new wardrobe,” she groaned.

 

“Lissy, are you okay in there?” Duo’s voice echoed through the closed bedroom door. His knuckles thumped against the wood.

 

“I’m fine, Duo,” she sighed exasperatingly as she pushed herself into a sitting position. “You can come in if you want.” She glared down at her pants. “I’m _semi_ -clothed.”

 

There was hesitation on the other side of the door. “Well, I’m not coming in there unless you’re _fully_ clothed. The last thing I need is for Quatre kicking my ass for seeing any part of you that’s not covered,” Duo said.

 

Lista’s laugh rumbled in her throat, and she walked to the door, propelling it open. Duo stumbled in; he’d obviously been leaning on the door before she opened it. He cried out and covered his eyes with his hands. “I just can’t get my pants buttoned and zipped. I guess I’ve been putting it off for far too long.” When Duo didn’t remove his hands from his eyes, Lista snapped them away. “For God’s sake, Duo, you can’t see anything. I _do_ have pants on.”

 

Duo grinned goofily and looked down, noticing that Lista did in fact have pants on, but were unbuttoned around her budding belly. He watched Lista turn around and sit back down at the edge of her bed, resting her palm on her stretched middle. “There’s something else bothering you, Lista. This isn’t about you needing new clothes to fit into.” He folded his arms over his chest.

 

Lista sighed, lowered her head and nodded. “Yeah, you’re right. It’s been about two months, Duo, since we completed work on the Gundams. Two months, and Merrick still hasn’t made any moves against us or the Colonies. His army should be complete by now.” She looked up at her friend. “So, what is he waiting for?”

 

The braided man came to her side, plopping down next to her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. “He’s just trying to keep us on our toes. Besides, you don’t need to be spending all this time worrying. It’s not good for you and the baby.”

 

“I know, and believe me, I try not to let it get to me,” Lista replied. She closed her eyes, leveling out her breath. “But I do it because I worry about the baby. I want to make sure I can keep him or her safe from Merrick.” She winced, her expression unsettled. “I don’t know what to expect from him. Normally, something like this wouldn’t bother me. I could merely improvise and deal with the consequences later. But this…”

 

Duo watched her shake her head, her features furrowed with manic thought. His fingers gripped over her arm, pulling her into his side. “Lista, do you really think I’m gonna let something happen to you and the baby? Merrick’s not gonna touch you. I won’t let it happen.”

 

Lista peered up at him, grateful for his care. “I figured you’d say something like that.” She blew air through her nose, loosening the tension in her shoulders. “I think it’s time for me to resign from the public. It’s becoming too noticeable now that I’m pregnant.” She shook her head. “Somehow I thought by this time, Quatre would be back here.” She flashed him a smile, especially when he noticed the concern lining his features. “But I am glad to know he’s doing well. I know you keep letting him know how I’m doing.”

 

“You seem stronger,” Duo said. He cleared his throat and loosened the hold on her shoulders. “I talked to Wufei a little bit ago. Preventer’s been keeping their eyes peeled on Merrick’s colony. There’s been some movement, but not enough to suspect a sudden attack.”

 

“I’m glad to hear that.” Lista pushed herself up and walked over to her closet. “I guess I’m going to have to take the day and buy some new clothes. I knew it would eventually come to this.” She flashed him a smile as he continued to sit on the bed, his arms now folded across his chest. “Is it strange that I’m actually excited to buy bigger clothes?”

 

“No. You like being pregnant,” Duo said with a grin. He crossed his ankles and watched as Lista pulled out a pair of sweatpants. His cheeks flushed, and he turned away. “You’re not gonna start stripping, are you?”

 

Lista chucked the sweatpants at his face. “Get real, Duo. I’m not going to take my clothes off when you’re sitting right here.” She closed the closet doors. She sighed and leaned against the wall, tilting her head to the side as she watched her best friend close the distance between them. “It’s been over three months since I found out I was pregnant, Duo. Three months already.” She looked down at her budding stomach. “Where has the time gone?”

 

“That’s the way it goes, I guess,” Duo shrugged. “But hey, these last three months could have gone a hell of a lot worse. I’m just glad that you’re not depressed all the time.”

 

Lista shook her head. “I thought I would be. And I would be lying if I said I didn’t still get depressed that Quatre’s not here with me every day. But deep in my mind, I know this isn’t something permanent. I know we’re going to win, one way or the other.” She hung her head, and her happy expression faded. “I just hope it’s not going to come at a price.”

 

Duo opened his mouth to rebuke, but he said nothing. He didn’t want to promise her that no one would come out of their battles unscathed. He could only hope no one would get injured or, worse, die. And judging by the flurry of expressions passing over Lista’s face, she was thinking along the same wavelength he was. He rested his hands on her shoulders, causing her to lift her head and gaze up at him questioningly. “Look, Lissy, we could stand here all day and guess about what’s gonna happen. But it’s not gonna help us in any way. It’s just gonna make us all worry, and we don’t need that.”

 

“I know.” She put on a brave face, turning to him with a smile. “Well, I need some new clothes. Do you want to come and play bodyguard?”

 

Duo flashed his teeth in a wide grin. “I guess that means we’re both going incognito, huh?” He showed off a mock pout. “I guess I have to hide my braid.”

 

Lista placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. “Let’s not consider it hiding from the public. Consider it an undercover mission like the old days, except this is to keep my pregnancy a secret. No one is going to know it’s us.”

 

“Why not just have someone else shop for you?” Duo suggested, folding arms over his chest, his brow quirked in curiosity.

 

“I’m not placing myself under house arrest because of this,” Lista frowned. She couldn’t imagine staying indoors until the end of her pregnancy. “I can wear baggy clothes. I’ve thought this through. And if I bring a bunch of soldiers with me, that’s going to draw even more attention. We need to act like normal people.”

 

Duo couldn’t help but laugh. “Normal? Us? You’ve got to be kidding. We’re far from normal, Lissy.”

 

Lista shook her head, slightly amused. She turned away from him, hiding the growing smirk on her face. “ _I_ can act normal. I can understand if it’s something a little difficult for _you_ to undertake.”

 

“Hey!”

 

 

 

 

_Lista sighed exasperatingly and rested her head against his shoulder, staring up into the navy blue blanket of the sky. “I feel aimless now, Quatre,” she whispered. “I don’t know what I want to do with my life now that the war with Mariemaia has ended and the Gundams are gone.”_

_“It will come to you,” Quatre assured her quietly, pressing his lips against her temple. “And if worse comes to worse, I am sure I could arrange something for you.”_

_Lista chuckled deep and turned in his embrace, staring up at him with a grateful smile. “You want to use your influence, do you?” She wrapped her arms around his waist and made a content noise as she nuzzled her face against his warm chest. “You don’t need to do anything like that. I’m sure I’ll find my calling. I guess there was always a part of me that thought war would be present forever. But now it actually feels like it’s over. I didn’t feel like that when we defeated White Fang.”_

_“And what do you feel now?” he asked, peering down at her in wait._

_She returned the gaze, her smile widening. “Happy.” She leaned up and pressed a quick kiss against his lips. “So happy. I don’t think anything could kill this buzz.”_

_Quatre laughed heartily and squeezed her against him. “Well, I’m glad to hear that, sweetheart. I want nothing more than for you to be happy.” He rested his cheek on top of her head and stared out into the desert night. The moonlight was playing upon the sand as it danced in the wind. It was almost as if the Earth itself was rejoicing that the war was over._

_“And what about you, Quatre?” Lista asked in a murmur. “What are you feeling?”_

_“I think it’s quite obvious how I feel as I hold the woman I love in my arms,” Quatre replied as he buried his nose in her hair. He drew in a deep breath, her scent intoxicating. “You smell good.”_

_“Thank you,” Lista giggled lightly. “It’s vanilla and raspberry shampoo.” She looked up at him again. “You got it for me.”_

_“So I did.”_

_Lista looked up at him, her smile infectious. “Have you thought about what you’re going to do now that the war with Mariemaia has ended? I’m sure you have a lot of work waiting for you.”_

_Quatre nodded, squeezing her against him. “There is always something waiting for me, but I have something far more important that I need to take care of first.”_

_She tilted her head in curiosity, brow raised. “What is it?”_

_His smile widened, and he slid his arm out from behind her. He cupped her face in his palm, his thumb stroking her cheek. Lista made a contented moan as she leaned into his hand, closing her eyes. But then she felt his hand leave her, and her eyes were open again, looking upon him as he turned to face her, his hands on hers._

_“There’s little I could say to explain what it’s been like to have met you,” Quatre said, his smile fixed to his face. “At first you became an invaluable ally, and then you became a wonderful friend. And now…” His shoulders rose and fell in a long, deep breath. “And now you have effectively stolen my heart. And there’s no one else in this life I would rather have it.”_

_Lista’s lips spread in a smile, her cheeks heating up in a blush. “Me, too.”_

_Quatre lifted her hands to his mouth, pressing his lips against her knuckles. “I have never loved someone to the extent that I love you. I didn’t realize how little I lived until you came into my life. You intoxicate me. You make it a hunger to hold you, touch you, and love you as much as I am able. And there’s nothing more I want in this world than to spend my life loving you more and more each and every day.”_

_She opened her mouth to respond, to tell him just how sweet he was to speak so prettily, when he shifted to the ground in front of her, kneeling on one knee. Her heart skipped hard against her chest as one of his hands reached into his pocket, pulling out a small, black, velvet box. She clapped her freed hand against her mouth to contain her gasp._

_“I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve you, but I will devote the rest of my life showing you my thanks for loving me,” he continued, the dimples in his cheeks deepening with the widening of his smile. He released her other hand and opened the small box in his hand, revealing the glittering princess-cut diamond ring inside._

_Tears beaded in the corners of Lista’s eyes now, her heart beat thundering in her ears. She could feel her bottom lip trembling as she tried to mask her coming sobs._

_“I love you so much, Lista,” Quatre said, unable to stop the slight nervous shake in his hand. “If I have learned anything from these wars, it’s that life is short and precious, and I don’t want to squander mine for another moment without you.” He paused for a short moment, swallowing his nervousness. “Will you marry me?”_

_A gust of air escaped her mouth, and she was on the ground with her arms around his neck, sobbing and nodding and tearfully repeating “yes” over and over again. Quatre’s arms were around her back, burying his face in the bed of her hair as she cried and held herself against him._

_When she pulled away, sniffling and wiping the tears from her eyes, Quatre pulled the ring from the box and took her hand in his, gently sliding it over her finger. She shifted her hand, the stone glimmering under the moonshine, and she looked up at him with another sniffle. He had tears in his eyes now, as well, watching her adoringly, his fiancée._

_“I will do my very best to make you happy for the rest of your life,” he vowed, his voice cracking slightly._

_She shook her head and cupped his head in her palms. “Don’t you know that you already do?”_

_He pressed a soft kiss against her lips and pulled her into his arms, where they sat for several silent minutes, listening to the other breathe, relishing in the feel of being in one another’s arms._

_Quatre squinted out into the night, noticing a barreling dust cloud on the horizon. “We should retire inside, love. It looks like a sandstorm is on the move. It’s hard to tell how strong it is in the night.”_

_Lista pulled away from him with a nod, and he pulled her to her feet. He opened the door and led her inside the desert estate, moving towards the kitchen. The house was eerily quiet, so unusual no matter what time of day it was. “Where is everyone? It’s odd not to see any of your servants or the Maguanacs around.”_

_“I gave the servants the night off to celebrate with their families, and Rashid and the others are staying at the base for the night. They are probably monitoring the sandstorm right now,” Quatre answered. “Plus Rashid wished to remain cautious even though the war has been proclaimed over. He had some things he wished to check over.”_

_Lista spun around to face him, meeting his smile with a coy one of her own. “So…we have your estate all to ourselves?”_

_“It appears to be that way, doesn’t it?” They were silent for a moment, studying each other in the darkness, save for the moonlight peeking through the windows. “Shall we go to sleep? We have had a rather taxing day.”_

_Lista was quick to shake her head, taking two steps to close the distance between them. She rested her palms on his chest, curling her fingers over his vest. “No. I’m not tired.” She bit down on her bottom lip. “Are you?”_

_Quatre shook his head, saying nothing. Tension was thick in the air between them. Before his heart could thump in his chest, Lista catapulted herself against him, throwing her arms around his neck, kissing him fervently as if the world was expected to crash around them at any moment. He stumbled back from the force of her body against his, but steadied himself against the counter, returning her maddening kiss. Never before had they succumbed to such passion. He was raised a gentleman, taught to respect women and treat them with the care they deserved. But now something was pushing that education far from his mind—a carnal instinct, he’d surmised—that insisted he move on, do something more for the woman he loved._

_Butterflies played in his stomach even as Lista broke away from him, breathless, her cheeks colored vibrantly. “I-I’m sorry, Quatre,” she rasped. Her trembling fingers found solace in his hair. She swallowed hard and looked down. “I don’t know why I did that.”_

_“Don’t ever feel the need to apologize to me for anything you do,” he murmured. His eyes lidded, and he leaned in, brushing his mouth against the side of hers, now swollen and scarlet from their vivacious kiss. “I love you.”_

_Lista released a heavy sigh and rested her head against his shoulder. “Take me,” she whispered against his ear, her fingers tightening in the bed of his hair._

_Something pulsed inside of him. Had he heard her correctly? In two simple words, she’d managed to unravel an emotion deep inside of him that he thought he was incapable of but one he’d been curious about since the moment he fell in love with her. He’d almost cursed himself when his inquiry exited his mouth without a second thought. “Sweetheart, what are you asking of me?”_

_She lifted her head from his shoulder and gazed up at him, her eyes swimming with something new, something profound, something powerful. Her fingers loosened from his hair and trailed down his neck, his shoulders, to his chest. “I think you know,” she answered shyly. She slid her tongue across her lips, moistening them, making them look far more appealing than his control could handle._

_Pressure slammed into his chest, crushing his lungs. He knew exactly what she meant. He knew exactly what she wanted, what she needed, from him. And he wanted and needed it, too._

_Leaving no room to ask more stupid questions, Quatre swept her off her feet and said nothing as he walked them to his bedroom. He was careful not to lose his footing as his heart continued to clamber in his chest, sending jerking trembles down his spine as he thought how inexperienced he was, how he only knew the basics of what happened between a man and a woman in the bedroom. He always swore to make her happy in all aspects, but this was unbridled territory. He was pretty with words and emotions, but lust… Lust was a different story. It was like walking blind in the dark for him._

_His bedroom door was wide open when he got to it, sliding in sideways to prevent Lista from hitting the frame as he walked through. He was gentle when he rested her on the mattress, and he watched her sink into the plush surface. She rested her palms on the bed and pushed herself against the headboard, watching him in wait as he stood before her, silent. His hands were clenched into fists at his sides as he looked upon her, his face heated and his trousers now suddenly very uncomfortable._

_Lista moved onto her knees and pushed herself up to meet his eyes. She pressed her palms against his cheeks, making him look at her. She offered a kind, encouraging smile and nodded once. “It’s okay,” she whispered soothingly. “I know what you’re thinking.”_

_“Do you?” he choked. He shook his head, breaking the contact she had with him, his face flushed in embarrassment. “I don’t find that reassuring, love. I wish you wouldn’t know what’s passing through my mind.”_

_“But I do.” She kissed him lightly, chastely, before licking her lips again, accidentally nipping his mouth in the process. She felt him shudder. “We’re in this together. There is no one else in this world I would want to share this with. Only you.” She drew in a deep breath. “We don’t have to do this if you’re uncomfortable with it.”_

_“Not uncomfortable. Nervous,” Quatre corrected quietly. “I want this to be perfect for you.”_

_Lista smiled comfortingly. “Quatre.” He lifted his head to look at her. “It would only be perfect for me if it’s you. That’s all it takes.”_

_Quatre stared at her, taking several deep breaths to calm down the fluttering of his heart. “Are you certain? I hardly know what—“_

_She wrapped her arms around his neck and crushed her lips against his, silencing his nervous inquiry. He settled into the passionate kiss, climbing atop the bed and gingerly grazing his hands along her sides. He felt her body shudder in response. With careful, encouraging hands, Lista began shedding his attire, keeping him embroiled in their kiss as a means of pleasant diversion._

_But Quatre would have no part in it. He broke their kiss, pulling away and shrugging out of his vest, then his shirt, with Lista’s assistance. He gazed at her shyly, cracking a smile when he noticed the streak of scarlet across her cheeks. She was just as nervous as he was._

_The ebony-haired woman swallowed and nibbled on her bottom lip as her hands journeyed to the bottom of her own shirt. She lifted it above her head and tossed it off the bed. She hadn’t realized the tremble in her hands until that moment, when Quatre’s own hand stretched forward, brushing his fingers along the line of her shoulder, against the lace of her bra strap. He’d never truly experienced the satin of her bare flesh, never seen her nakedness in any way other than in the corner of his mind._

_Lista pulled him out of his silent speculations with a teasing brush of her lips against his. She pressed her hands against his cheeks, breathing even and light against his face. “I’m glad we get to share this with one another. You’re the only person I’d feel comfortable with seeing me like this.”_

_Quatre felt a sudden sense of possession, as if his mind was calling out to those who could hear that Lista was his and only his. He was hardly one to experience jealousy, but the thought of another man experiencing with Lista what he was about to was unfathomable. He wanted to be the only man to ever see her this way, and she the only woman to see him._

_Slender hands grazed his bare chest, jerking him from his musings. “Your heart. It’s pounding,” she murmured in realization. She was staring at him in concentration, her fingers grazing his smooth flesh. She pressed her palm over his heart, rubbing comfortingly, as if she wished to slow his pulse. Her other hand continued its journey up his neck, a single finger tracing along his jaw._

_She stopped, stealing a glance at him before pulling away just slightly. He stared at her in confusion. Releasing a heavy sigh, her arms reached around her back, unfastening the single garment that kept her top half covered. Quatre watched her intently, swallowing hard as the undergarment loosened around her chest. The straps fell from her shoulders, and with a blush that rivaled a cherry’s scarlet hue, she dropped her arms, her bra, exposing herself to him._

_Quatre was hesitant before his eyes dropped below her neck. His tongue smoothed over his lips, and he looked up at her again. He closed the distance between them, wrapping strong, confident arms around her waist until flesh touched flesh. “You’re absolutely beautiful,” he rasped, cracking a smile and placing a tender kiss on the corner of her mouth. “My imagination has done you no justice whatsoever.”_

_Her blush intensified, and she gripped his shoulders, pulling him against her. She sighed contently, her fingers tangling into the curled ends of his hair. Her center ached with desire for this man, the very man that managed to capture her heart in his gentle fingers the moment she met him at the New Edwards base, the man who had asked her to be his wife. And under his powerful, sparkling gaze, she shuddered in anticipation, her own imagination wondering just what it would be like for him to make love to her, to show her his undying love not through words like he was so good at doing, but through physical action._

_Her hand traveled between them, stretching down his bare stomach—she’d not known just how muscled he truly was until now—until her fingers reached the leather of his belt. He jerked back slightly, watching her with nervous curiosity, as she steadily loosened the leather strap from his waist. Her fingers thumbed the button on his trousers before undoing it, then settled on the cool metal of his zipper. He watched her swallow as she steadily drew it down._

_Despite the loosening in his trousers, the fabric still felt as if it strangled him. Lista saw the uncomfortable look on his face and cupped a cheek in her palm, easing him into a gentle yet heated kiss meant to rile and calm him all at once. When she pulled away from him, he sighed, his breath hot against her skin. “Are you…in pain?” she asked suddenly, her free hand tugging at his pants, slowly shimmying them down his hips._

_He nodded once, but said nothing. He watched her, mesmerized, as she pulled his pants down his legs, leaving them bunched at his knees._

_She was quick to notice the bulge under his boxers. As she looked up at him, he turned away, embarrassed. “Have you ever felt like this before? This pain?” she continued, pulling his face back to gaze at her._

_“Yes,” he answered in a rasp. He swallowed hard, loud, as he pushed hair behind her shoulder._

_“You never told me,” Lista said, lowering her head in shame. “Quatre, I could have helped you.”_

_“It was never an important detail for me to see the needs of my pleasure if it would not have done something for you, as well,” Quatre replied sternly. He offered her a comforting smile. “It’s all right.”_

_“So…” She traced a finger along his neck and over his collarbone. “Have you thought about me like this?”_

_Caught off guard, Quatre stumbled on his answer. His face reddened and he fought to assemble an excuse, some lucid response, but nothing came._

_Lista giggled at his embarrassment and pressed another kiss against his lips. “I don’t mean to embarrass you, Quatre. There’s nothing wrong with thinking of me that way. It’s perfectly human.” She leaned in to him and whispered seductively, “I’ve thought of you.”_

_His erection was quick to twitch in response to her confession, although he knew he should not have been terribly surprised by the revelation. Lista was a passionate soul, one not bound by the timidity that plagued him. He felt a certain sense of satisfaction, however, that she’d thought of him in such a manner. He could hardly place himself in that position; he was glad her imagination did not fail her._

_“What…What have you thought about?” he inquired, curiosity getting the better of him. His hands played upon her skin, her shoulders, her arms._

_“This. With you,” Lista answered without missing a beat. She smiled gingerly at the thought while her hands journeyed down to his boxers, but she stopped there. “I always knew it would be wonderful. Everything else with you is.” She flashed him a happy smile. “I love you with all my heart, Quatre. I’ve been looking forward to this for a very long time, the time when we would become one in every possible way.”_

_“I never knew you wanted this,” Quatre grumbled, more to himself. “Had I known, I would have…” He swallowed the lump in his throat. “But I didn’t want to rush anything. I want everything to be perfect for you.”_

_“You and your perfection,” she murmured, shaking her head with a light giggle. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her nakedness against his once more._

_“You deserve perfection,” he replied, his voice hoarse with need. Emotions overwhelming him, he crushed his mouth against hers, tasting her sweetness. It was his hands now that journeyed down her body, slowly unbuttoning and unzipping her bottoms with care, his fingers gliding against her satiny skin._

_She maneuvered out of her bottoms, not breaking their kiss, and felt herself being eased on her back. Her heart nearly jumped from her chest when she felt Quatre relax his body atop hers after removing the pants bunched at his knees. It was only thin fabric that separated their bodies now, but even that could do nothing to prevent Lista from feeling his hard erection pressing against her thigh, nor the wetness that began to seep through her panties._

_The rest was nearly a blur to him. Their kisses grew more passionate, bolder, even as he carefully joined their bodies as one for the first time. There was little pain for her, just mild discomfort, as she sheathed him. He thrust slow and easy through her tightness, wrapping her legs around his waist. She arched her back off the bed, tangled her fingers in his hair, as she moaned his name. He moaned hers in return and professed his undying love for her in a passionate cry as he bestowed her pleasant undoing upon her, causing her to scream out his name in a grateful, melodious song._

Heat enveloped his body as sleep melted away from him. Quatre’s body ached in ways it hadn’t since that first time, when his innocence passed like the changing of the seasons. The sun was still low, and he was alone in bed as he gathered his surroundings. Rubbing his hand against his face, he shifted his fingers through his bangs and out of his eyes. He was alone in the silence of the bedroom, to which he was silently thankful. He hardly wished for Melody to be present as he came out of such a passionate dream.

 

His limbs lagged as he pushed himself up against the headboard. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply, spurts of his memory sprinting through his mind. He couldn’t stop the smile covering his lips at the memory of asking for her hand in marriage and then making love to her. The expressions she made that night, the beautiful way she’d said his name, how it felt to be inside her, the taste of her kisses, were all far too extraordinary to forget. All it took was closing his eyes, and the memory was there, pleasantly haunting him.

 

Deciding it was in his best interest to stop there, he opened his eyes and forced himself out of bed and into the shower. He’d need it after such a vivid dream. And once he got to the office, he decided he’d call Duo and check up on progress, not to mention check on Lista to see if perhaps her memories were getting her through the rough times like they did for him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Duo heaved several bags through the front door, praising the sweet lord above that they had finally returned home. Lista walked in carrying only her purse and one bag, and she was laughing heartily as Duo shook the numbness from his arms.

 

“I told you I’d help carry them all, but you wouldn’t listen,” she reminded him as she shut the door behind her. She pointed at him with a smirk. “Your fault, not mine.”

 

“You’re not supposed to be carrying heavy stuff when you’re pregnant,” he shot back. “I thought the doctor told you about that.”

 

Lista released a heavy sigh, and she stepped over the bags, as well as Duo, so she could place her purse and the single bag she’d been carrying on the dining room table. “She did, but she said I had a limit. I can carry a couple bags, not to mention it’s still early for me. It’s not going to hurt anything if I’m careful.”

 

Duo pushed himself to his feet, straightening out the wrinkles in his pants before pulling the ball cap from his head. His braid tumbled onto his back, and he hung the hat on the coat rack next to the door. “Well, I’m not taking any chances. It never hurt anyone to be cautious. I’m protecting you and this baby until Quatre gets back. I’m not taking chances with his kid so he can kill me later for it.”

 

Lista chuckled at the thought. “Quatre wouldn’t kill you, for one thing, so stop being so dramatic. Second of all, it was some harmless shopping. That’s not going to hurt the baby.”

 

“You mean _mindless_ shopping! I’ve never seen anything like that before!” he shouted, throwing his arms into the air dramatically. “You are a freakin’ maniac! You almost blew our cover just to get a _shirt_ that you’re only gonna be able to wear for a couple months!”

 

“But it’ll be a stylish couple of months,” she nonchalantly defended. She bent over and began picking up the bags, but Duo rushed over and batted her hands away.

 

“No, woman! No lifting! No carrying!” he scolded, hurriedly grabbing the bags before she had a chance to do so. “I’m taking these upstairs to your room. Go sit down and rest your feet. You’ve been on them all day. I’ll be back down in a couple minutes and make us something to eat before you end up passing out on me.”

 

Lista grumbled and turned into the living room. “Okay, _Dad_.”

 

“And don’t you forget it!” he called after her. Watching her go, he laughed to himself. He was having too much fun, more fun than he knew he should be having given the current situation. He hiked up the stairs, banging into the walls as he stumbled his way into Lista’s bedroom. He put all the bags on the foot of her bed and sighed. Thank god that was over. He’d never go clothes shopping with a woman again. He’d rather be stuck in the middle of a war.

 

His phone rang loudly and vibrated against his back pocket. He pulled it out and glanced at the caller ID. It was Heero. His face stern, he answered. “What’s up, Heero?”

 

“Merrick is on the move,” Heero said quickly, his voice firm in the braided pilot’s ear. “We’re monitoring him carefully, but there’s been some recent movement on the colony. We think he’s starting to transport some of his troops to another location, perhaps closer to his first target.”

 

Duo swore under his breath. “So the time has finally come for war.”

 

“I’d like for you to call Quatre and make him aware,” Heero replied. “He’s going to want to know of this. Perhaps this will push him to join with us. We’re going to need his help. The majority of the mobile suit readings have turned out to be mobile dolls, so human casualties can be kept at a minimum.”

 

“Quatre will be happy to hear that,” Duo sighed in relief. He nodded to himself. “All right. I’ll call him now and let him know what’s going down.” He hesitated. “You know he’s going to freak out about Lista, don’t you? He doesn’t know yet that she’s not fighting.”

 

“Tell him she’s not, then, to sate his nerves,” Heero suggested. “It will make him feel better.”

 

Duo scoffed. “Tell him that Lista, of all people, isn’t fighting? Yeah, right. I’m not lying to the guy about why she’s not gonna fight. That’s up to Lista to tell him the truth.”

 

Heero sighed exasperatingly on the other end. “Then don’t tell him. I don’t care. Just make sure he knows what’s happening. I’ll keep you posted.”

 

“Gotcha. Talk to you later.” Duo ended the call, and just as quickly dialed Quatre’s cell phone number, hoping his friend would be available.

 

Thankfully, Quatre answered just after three rings. “Duo, it’s so good to hear from you!” he exclaimed joyfully. “I was just getting ready to call you myself to see how things were going.”

 

“Well, that’s why I’m calling,” Duo said, his stomach suddenly tumbling. He peeked out of Lista’s bedroom. He could hear the television on in the living room. Lista was still downstairs. He shut her door. “Heero just called me. Merrick’s moving some of his troops to another colony. We don’t know which one yet. Preventer’s gonna trail him to find out.”

 

Quatre sighed deeply. Duo could almost see him shaking his head. “Melody has not mentioned her father’s plans for war.”

 

“Do you really think she would?” Duo asked, incredulous.

 

“We can trust her, Duo. I know we can,” Quatre replied.

 

Duo’s eyes widened. “What? She’s Merrick’s daughter, Quatre! We can’t trust her! She made you marry her just so she could have you to herself! She didn’t even care that you and Lista are supposed to be together!”

 

“I know.” Quatre’s voice was soft, forgiving. “Listen to me, Duo. I know this is hard for you to believe, but I swear Melody is not our enemy. She’s in conflict with herself, and I believe she’s in conflict with her father. She is a pawn. I know she is.”

 

“And she told you this?” Duo interrupted aggravatingly.

 

“Well, no, but—”

 

“Quatre, buddy, you’re a good guy, but sometimes you’re too good a guy to see what’s going on.” Duo sat down in one of Lista’s chairs, rubbing his hand against his face as he tried to think of how he could word his thoughts as easily as possible without hurting his friend’s feelings. “Of course she’s gonna make you think you can trust her. She’s just using you. You have to watch out for her. I don’t want to see her hurting you.”

 

“She’s not going to hurt me,” Quatre said confidently. “I can understand your feelings on this matter, Duo, given the situation. Logically, I should hate her. But I don’t believe it’s her fault. That falls to Merrick. Melody has changed a great deal since we’ve met. She’s never said anything to confirm my beliefs, but I truly believe she is not an enemy of ours. I just have to speak with her, make her tell me all the plans her father has so I can stop them.” He took a deep breath. “When Merrick’s around, she’s a different person. She’s colder, more afraid. But when he’s gone and it’s just the two of us, I believe she’s herself. She’s content, easygoing. She even asks about Lista and about the life I have with her.”

 

Duo’s eyes widened. He was sure he imagined the last part. “Get out. Why would she care about you and Lista? Hell, why would she care about Lista at all?”

 

“Because she’s not someone we’re going to be fighting, Duo,” Quatre said. “She reminds me of Lista, of her softer side.”

 

Duo was silent. He ran his hands through his bangs, sighing heavily. “Quatre, please tell me you don’t have feelings for this girl.”

 

“Of course not,” Quatre nearly snapped. “Lista is the only woman in this world I will ever love. It has been torture being away from her, and even more so because I haven’t even been permitted to speak with her. But, Duo, Melody knew that Lista and I met at the ball, and she said nothing to her father about it. She is not selfish. If she were, she would have told her father immediately.”

 

“Okay, okay.” Duo mulled his friend’s words over. If there were anyone in the world Duo knew he could trust, it would always be Quatre. “You know I trust you, buddy, so I’ll trust you on this.”

 

A relieved sigh poured out from the other end of the phone. “Thank you, Duo.”

 

“But here’s my question,” Duo said, his brows furrowed. “How do I tell Lista that you’ve befriended the woman that took you away from her?”

 

There was a heavy silence. “I believe she will come to understand after she has time to think on it,” Quatre replied. “She knows I would never betray her. My feelings for Melody go no further than that of friendship. Lista is the only one for me, and I will do anything I have to in order to get back to her, especially now.”

 

Duo smiled. “I’m happy to hear you say that, buddy. We’re all gonna need you now. I hope you can manage to get back here with us and help us fight. We’d like to think you’d be leading the way, just like old times.”

 

Quatre chuckled. “I’ll do what I can, Duo, so long as Lista’s life will not be in danger when I make my decision. That is why I wish to get Melody to confess. If I have her on my side, it will make things go much smoother. I’ll be able to return to Lista, finally.” He sighed deeply, as if he could hardly believe such a thing were possible.

 

“I’ll take your word for it. Just take it easy yourself.” Duo stood from the edge of the bed and stretched his back. “I gotta go, man. I told Lista I’d make her some lunch. She’s probably downstairs somewhere swearing at me for not getting started.”

 

“ _You’re_ cooking? Not Lista?” Quatre’s voice was laced with disbelief.

 

“Hey, it’s not as crazy as it sounds,” Duo answered, his frown evident in his voice. “I’m a pretty good cook when it comes to microwaving.”

 

The gentle laughter echoing through the phone made Duo smile. “I’ll take your word for it,” Quatre repeated. “Then I suppose it would be a good idea for you to get started. I need to return to my paperwork. Please tell Lista I love her, Duo.”

 

Duo scoffed. “Not that I actually need to tell her that, but sure, I’ll do it. Take care, buddy.”

 

“You too, Duo. Goodbye.”

 

Duo snapped his phone shut, sliding it back into his rear pocket. With a heavy sigh, he made his way downstairs to cook some lunch, all the while thinking about how he was going to tell Lista about Quatre and Melody becoming friends. He knew Quatre was right, really. Lista would understand, although she would probably rant and rave a little first. He stopped at the living room doorway, watching Lista relax on the sofa as she watched television, her back turned to him. He folded his arms over his chest and smirked to himself. Even on the cusp of war, he felt like things were well on their way to going back to normal.

 

 

 

 

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Quatre shuffled through the front door, trying hard not to knock into things with the briefcase that was slung over his shoulder. He had a monster of a headache. The endless mountain of paperwork was getting monotonous for him. The office life was of no bother to him when he could return home to Lista, but now that she was all but absent from his life, the stress and aggravation continued to pile up.

 

He needed her much like the sun needed the moon. They balanced one another, calmed one another. He had to wonder how his sanity remained.

 

He dropped his briefcase at the front door, deciding to get it later, and walked into the kitchen to get a drink and something to alleviate his growing headache. Melody’s red hair caught his eye immediately. She was sitting at the island, silently sipping on a mug of tea. She looked about as tired as he was.

 

“You look awful,” she said, her eyes softening. “Are you all right?”

 

“I have a headache,” he groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. “Do we have anything?”

 

She nodded and scurried over to the other side of the kitchen, retrieving her purse. She pulled out a small white bottle of aspirin and took two tablets, placing them in the small of his palm. “Hold on. Let me get you some tea. Go sit down.”

 

At first he wanted to insist he could get it himself, but she was already at the counter filling a mug with hot water. He sat down next to her chair and rolled his neck. Time seemed to slow as he closed his eyes again, filling his mind with comforting thoughts of the past, of Lista, of his friends. But for the first time in his life, they could do nothing for him. He kept recalling Duo’s revelation, that Merrick’s armies had begun movement to another colony. He knew war was on the horizon, that Lista had every intention to fight, and it scared him to know he might not be there to watch over her.

 

“Here, Quatre. Drink.” He opened his eyes just in time for Melody to slide a steaming mug of tea in front of him. She sat down next to him, folding her hands atop the surface as she watched him pop both pills in his mouth and drink a mouthful of the hot beverage.

 

“Thank you.” He licked his lips of the sweetness and looked at her. “How was your day?”

 

She flinched and quickly broke their eye contact. “It was the same as any other, I guess.” She lifted her cup and took a generous drink. She traced a finger around the tip of the mug. “My father came to visit me today. More than once, actually. He wants to have dinner with us tomorrow.”

 

Quatre couldn’t stop the disgusted groan that came. He took another drink of his tea and said nothing.

 

“I didn’t give him an answer,” she continued, casting a sideways glance at him. “I didn’t know how busy you were tomorrow, or if you’d even want to do it.”

 

“I can surely think of less painful things to do in my day,” Quatre said. “But if it will please you, then I won’t complain.”

 

Melody lowered her gaze. “I wish you wouldn’t do that.”

 

Quatre turned to look at her in question. “Do what?”

 

“Be so nice to me. You’re sacrificing enough as it is,” she mumbled, her knuckles turning white as they gripped her mug. She closed her eyes, her mouth, and breathed heavily through her nose. “This isn’t fair to you.”

 

Quatre was silent for a moment. “No one ever said this was a deal made in fairness. I did it to protect Lista, and I fully intend to go about it so long as she remains safe, no matter what personal anguish it will put me through.” He took another sip of his tea, watching her reaction ever so carefully. “There are other things I would rather do in my time, but they would require me to break the agreement I made with your father. I will not betray Lista’s safety.”

 

Melody was in mid-drink when he finished his explanation. She slammed the mug to the island, causing some of its contents to spill and bead on the clean, smooth surface. “This makes everything that much harder for me. I wish you would just go back to Lista. What can my father do against all of you anyway? You’re Gundam pilots. It’s not that easy to kill you, or it would have been done already.”

 

He placed his mug on the island and turned to her in the barstool, his eyes solid and his face stern. “Melody, are you insisting I leave you and return to Lista? That would make you happy?”

 

An expression of utter horror covered her features, and she opened her mouth to respond, but she had nothing to say.

 

“I know this isn’t who you are, Melody,” Quatre continued, folding his arms over his chest. “You are not doing all of this for yourself. You’re doing it for your father. He’s forcing you.”

 

Melody blanched. “What?”

 

Quatre, with the calmness he was known for, pushed himself from his chair and paced to the counter, putting distance between them. He leaned against the counter nonchalantly, his arms once again folded across his chest. “I’ve had a lot of time to read your actions, and I can tell this is not something you’re doing willingly. Your father made you marry me just as a means to make Lista and I suffer.”

 

She frowned, as if insulted, and jerked out of her chair. “You don’t know what you’re talking about, Quatre.”

 

“But I do, and the fact you’re rising to your own defense proves I am right,” Quatre interrupted. “Why else would you feel the need to hurriedly defend yourself or your actions? You would only do so if you felt guilty for them.”

 

“I _don’t_ feel guilty for anything I’ve done,” she spat, swiping her hand through the air for emphasis. Quatre stood still, unfazed, as she unleashed her anger. “My father has no power over me, and he never will. I am doing this because I wanted you for myself.”

 

“Somehow I can’t believe that,” Quatre replied. “While I believe you may hold some affection for me, I think more that you wish you had no part in your father’s plans to seek revenge against me and my friends for things that happened during the Eve Wars.” He pushed himself off the counter and stepped up to her, looking down upon her crumbling demeanor. “Just tell me the truth, Melody. I want to trust you, but I can’t unless you tell me exactly what’s going on here.” He frowned in slight aggravation. “I’m tired of playing this ruse. I want to return to Lista. It’s been long enough. She and I have suffered enough, and I think you have, as well. All I need is your consent, and we will both be free.”

 

Tears streamed down her flushed cheeks and uneven sobs racked her, even as she pressed her hands against her face. Quatre’s heart cried along with her, genuinely saddened that she still would not reveal the truth to him. He wrapped his arms around her, welcoming her into his chest as she cried. He closed his eyes and sighed, knowing that even though he was one step closer to returning to Lista, he was in over his head. Before returning to Lista’s side once and for all, he felt compelled to help this woman fight her inner demons.

 

It wasn’t over yet.

 

 

 

 

All was silent in the Preventer conference room. The Gundam pilots were seated around the oblong table, joined by Lady Une, Archer, Zechs, Noin, and Sally. Lista fidgeted with her fingers nervously. She sat between Duo and Heero, clad in jeans and a baggy sweatshirt, so unlike her typical form-fitting attire. She hoped no one would question it.

 

“Okay, so this is where we stand,” Wufei spoke up. “Preventer has traced movement to one of the colonies in the L2 area, a colony not far from here.” He turned to Lista, reading the woman’s reaction. The ebony-haired pilot drew in a deep, shaky breath, but said nothing. “I’m hoping this doesn’t mean that by targeting Winner’s home, he’s also targeting the entire business and political district. The Preventer headquarters, the Colonial government building, Winner’s company headquarters, all of it is here. Generally speaking, this would be the best place for him to hit first if he wanted to seriously dent the populace.”

 

“Only he would think of something so radical,” Lista grumbled, her arms folded beneath her breasts. She scowled and turned to Heero at her side. “But as far as we know, he doesn’t have a mass weapon to blow the entire colony up at once, right?”

 

“There’s no indication that he does, but that doesn’t mean he’d need it,” Heero pointed out. “By attacking the business sectors during normal working hours, he could obliterate a sizeable amount of Colonists in a matter of minutes. And he’d also be able to eliminate major business and government officials.” He turned to Lady Une and Archer, who sat next to one another. “The two of you would more than likely be on top of the list, not to mention the few cabinet members living here. If he took out all the people that make the political decisions, the Colonists would be up in arms. They need direction. Losing that would cause frenzy in every single colony. That’s just the kind of chaos he wants.”

 

“Okay, so the question is, what will our plan of action be once he starts the war?” Noin spoke up. She exchanged glances with Zechs on her right and Sally on her left. “The three of us don’t have mobile suits to use. We could do some undercover work, but as for battle, there’s little we can do to help you.”

 

“Actually, that’s not the case,” Lista replied. Everyone turned their attention to her. “We have to expect that Quatre is still going to be stuck with Merrick and Melody.” She cracked a smile at Noin and Zechs. ”Somehow I think Quatre would be honored if one of you would pilot Sandrock. He hasn’t returned to us yet, and there’s no way Quatre would consent to leaving his mobile suit in the garage to collect dust.”

 

Noin smiled as well. “It would be honor for me to pilot it, if that’s what he wants.” She turned her head towards Zechs. “Isn’t that right, Zechs?”

 

The former Lightning Count nodded his agreement. “Of course.”

 

Lista nodded. “He wouldn’t want his Gundam to go to waste.” Her smile faded, and she looked down at her folded hands atop the table. “I’m not going to be fighting, either. As much as I hate it, it might be best for me to remain on the sidelines and do my battling from the outside.”

 

“I would be more than happy to help you, Lista,” Sally spoke up with a smile. “I would consider myself better suited for that rather than fighting on the field. That is more Zechs and Noin’s territory.”

 

Lista gave her a grateful smile. “Thank you, Sally. It would be nice to have you there with me.”

 

“Then it’s settled,” Archer said. “The Gundams are our only line of defense right now, at least against Merrick’s mobile suit forces. If he decides to retaliate with any other type of army, Preventer could be used as a counteroffensive.”

 

“Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that,” Lista muttered, her eyes falling. She turned to Lady Une. “Relena is back from her tour on Earth. Does she know about this?”

 

Lady Une nodded. “She does. She returned this morning. She came to know of the events as soon as she got here, although she wasn’t very pleased that she wasn’t made aware of everything until now.”

 

“It’s better that she didn’t know,” Lista replied. “She would merely try to take matters into her own hands, and from a political standpoint, there’s little she can do. What could she have done? Announced to the Colonists that Merrick is a traitor? That would have done us no good, no matter how influential a voice she has with the citizens. We don’t have enough evidence yet, and I don’t want a massacre.”

 

“None of us do, Lista,” Lady Une reminded her. “But at this rate, we have to accept the fact that there are probably going to be casualties. We just have to try keeping them to a minimum. We should count ourselves lucky that Merrick has opted to use mobile dolls rather than mobile suits.”

 

“Luck would be no Merrick and no further need for the Gundams,” Duo said matter-of-factly. “We destroyed our Gundams after Mariemaia for a reason. All mobile suits were destroyed. This wasn’t supposed to happen again. I thought people learned from the mistakes in the past.”

 

“Some people just like to cling to the old ways, Duo,” Sally responded.

 

“That’s not his excuse,” Lista snapped, leaning back in her chair in aggravation. “Merrick Wysor is a predator who seeks power above anything else. He wants people to fear him, and by God, if I could, I would fight him myself and end this before it even begins.” She sighed deeply and pressed her hand against her forehead. “I should have seen through him. I could have prevented this.”

 

“Lista, you can’t possibly blame yourself for this,” Trowa said. “Even if he didn’t become leader eventually, he would have found another way to carry out his objectives. He threatened the cabinet members’ families in exchange for their loyalty and their silence. He would have found a way around any obstacle to get what he wants.”

 

Lista nodded and said nothing else. She circled her arms around her stomach and closed her eyes. After the war with Mariemaia, the Colonists rose up, deciding to fight for themselves. They wanted peace, and on their own terms. This, however, was a delicate situation, and there was little, logically, that the Colonists could do for themselves. Their own leader was a traitor in his own right. They would be able to trust no one.

 

“In any case, Relena’s voice may be of use at some point down the road, but right now, we’re going to have to rely on military power, which, obviously, is limited to the Gundams,” Archer pointed out. He turned to the Gundam pilots, exchanging glances with every one of them. “I know this is an awful amount of pressure for all of you.”

 

Duo scoffed and waved off the Secretary of State. “I think we’re pretty much used to pressure at this point. It’s nothing we can’t handle. We’ve always been able to take care of business, even when the odds were stacked against us.” His smile faded and he cleared his throat. “I talked to Quatre yesterday. He wanted me to tell all of you that he doesn’t think Melody is our enemy.” He stopped, gathering the differing responses from the people on the other side of the table before continuing his explanation. “In the time he’s had to spend with her, she’s gone through some crazy changes. I guess when she’s around Merrick, she’s a different person, but when it’s just the two of them, she’s nice to him.”

 

“That could easily be a ruse,” Noin replied with a frown. “She knows Quatre is a kind person. He’s going to give anyone the benefit of the doubt. She could be playing him.”

 

“I don’t know. I’ve never had any reason not to trust the guy,” Duo said, shaking his head. “It almost makes sense that Merrick would use his own daughter to get what he wants. Either way, Quatre is trying to get her to tell him the truth. If he can get her on his side, he could come back and help us fight against Merrick. Technically, the terms of the agreement were that he would be allowed to join back with us if Melody said so. Merrick swore he wouldn’t go back on that.”

 

“Somehow I think he would find a way,” Wufei spoke up wryly. “Merrick’s not someone bound by loyalty. And the fact he would use his own daughter to go about his plan sickens me to no end.”

 

Trowa turned to Lista, studying her reaction to Duo’s revelation. “What are your thoughts, Lista? This affects you on a more personal level.”

 

She released a heavy sigh and rested her chin on her propped hands. “I trust Quatre with my life and with my heart,” she said firmly. “If he believes Melody is someone we can trust, then I believe him. He’s had enough time to be with her, and Quatre has always been able to judge someone rather effectively.” She cast a look over at Duo. “Quatre told Duo that Melody discovered our rendezvous at her father’s celebratory ball a couple months ago, and she said nothing. It’s obvious if she had, he would have considered that a breach of agreement and come to kill me. But he never did.”

 

“It all seems to add up,” Lady Une admitted. “But we should still be cautious. Being too trusting can get us in a world of trouble, especially with Merrick. If Melody turns out to be an ally, then we can consider that a victory. She could be a great asset against her father’s forces.”

 

“Well, we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it,” Heero replied, arms folded over his chest. “For now, let’s just prep our Gundams for the worst. Merrick has had plenty of time to plan his first attack. He’ll be on the move, and we need to be ready for it.”

 

Lista pondered her friend’s words, her face falling as possible scenarios flooded her mind. She knew they had always been lucky in the past. They were often victorious, but this was a much different situation. They were down two pilots—herself and Quatre—not to mention she was pregnant and vulnerable. In the past, they were able to gain more information on their enemy’s actions, which helped them mold their own plan of battle. Merrick had not revealed himself as an enemy of the Colonies.

 

Forcing a false mask of positivity, she smiled. “We’ll be ready for him. We’ll win. I know we will. There is too much at stake for us to lose.” She silently vowed not to bring a child into a world enveloped by war and destruction. She refused. She would fight for the peaceful life of her baby. And that’s when she got her first taste of what it was like to be a mother.

 

 

 

 

Melody fumbled with the papers in her arms, fighting not to drop them all over the floor. She was pressed for time as it was, trying hard to get them unscathed to her office so she could return home for a peaceful dinner with Quatre. A smile crept onto her face at how much their relationship had grown since the time they came to know one another.

 

She wanted to tell him everything. She felt as if she owed him that.

 

“Melody?”

 

She halted in her tracks, spinning over her shoulder until she came face-to-face with the looming presence of her father, her superior. He was smiling. She hated that. “Yes?”

 

“I’d like to speak with you in my office,” he said as he reached for the falling papers in her arms. He beckoned her down the hall to his own private office, and she followed close behind him, the wild beating of her heart becoming more pronounced with every step she took. He greeted his secretary and they walked into his office. She stopped just inside the door, moving slightly as he closed the door behind them. He strolled casually over to his desk and placed the papers down, arranging them neatly before sitting down in his chair. Melody made no moves to get comfortable. “I thought I’d check in on your duties. Have you been doing all right?”

 

“Yes. Why? Have you received complaints?” she asked, her voice almost robotic.

 

Merrick shook his head, his smile widening. “No, of course not. You’ve been doing a fine job as my second-in-command. I just thought I’d ask. I’m your father. I don’t wish for you to be overwhelmed with work. I thought perhaps you’d like an assistant to help you manage things.”

 

“No, I don’t need one,” she replied. “The political world is a busy one. I knew that when I got into it. I don’t mind the work I do.” She cleared her throat nervously and took several steps towards the desk, her eyes falling on the stack of papers he’d seized from her. “I’m sorry, but is there anything else you wanted to discuss with me? I have a lot of work I need to do, and I promised Quatre I would be home in time for dinner.”

 

Merrick’s smile faded and he stared at her for a moment, then burst out into laughter. Melody flinched, taking a step back in surprise. She hadn’t realized she’d said something so apparently humorous. Merrick shook his head and folded his arms over his chest. “Well, you’ve certainly filled the shoes of the housewife, haven’t you?”

 

Melody scowled. “What are you talking about?”

 

Merrick pushed himself out of his chair and walked around his desk, leaning against it. “Do you really believe that Quatre has settled into this false life with you, that he has some sense of care for you? Such a foolish girl I’ve raised.”

 

“Quatre _does_ care about me,” Melody spat. “We’ve become friends. There’s nothing wrong with that.” She folded her arms over her chest. “Friends tell each other things, too. Don’t think I haven’t thought about that.”

 

Merrick’s expression of amusement quickly melted into one of utter rage. He jerked forward, his hands digging into Melody’s shoulders. She cried out in protest as he swung her around, slamming her into the wall. “Threatening me, are you? Don’t think about telling your precious, little _husband_ about your seemingly innocent role in all of this. You know what I’m capable of.”

 

She couldn’t stop the tears streaming down her face, even as she shook her head. “Let me go. You’re hurting me, Father,” she pleaded, attempting to wrench herself from his hold. She was wildly unsuccessful.

 

“I should have known you wouldn’t be able to stick to this. I should have kept you out of this from the start. That is a mistake of mine that I will have to rectify,” he replied, more to himself. He chuckled and shook his head, his eyes boring through hers. “Do you really believe you know everything I have planned? I’m not quite as stupid to fill you in on everything. I had a feeling that you would choose that boy over me in the end, so I kept certain things from you.”

 

“What things?” she stammered, her voice wavering. She cowered against the wall, even as his hold loosened over her.

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Merrick pulled away from her, leaving her shaken against the wall as her only means of stability. He rubbed his hand over his goatee. “I have big plans for the Colonies, my dear. As a matter of fact, I know that Quatre’s little friends are aware of it. But they don’t know what I have in store for them. I will be victorious when this is all over. The world will be mine for the taking.”

 

Melody pushed herself off the wall, scurrying over to the closed door. “You want to take over the Colonies?”

 

“It’s a start,” Merrick admitted, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. A smirk crept onto his face, a chuckle rumbling through his chest. “Your little infatuation with Quatre was just the beginning for what I have planned for him and the Gundam pilots. Perhaps I should tell him that it was _your_ idea that I kill Lista if he broke the terms of the agreement.”

 

Melody’s eyes widened in utter horror. “He would never believe you!”

 

“He has just as much a reason to trust me as he does you, my dear,” Merrick pointed out. “Why would he trust the woman responsible for separating him from the woman he loves? It’s because of you that he has been separated from Lista for several months, that he has had no contact with her whatsoever.”

 

Melody almost shot back that he was mistaken, that he’d seen and spoken with Lista at his ball two months back, but she snapped her mouth shut, knowing there was nothing to be gained by revealing that information. “I can’t believe I never realized that you wanted to run the Colonies into nothing. Why? Why would you want to do something so horrible to these people?”

 

“You understand nothing,” Merrick spat. “Those stupid kids are the reason for the way things are in this world. They have far too much power, too much influence. I will erase their existence in place of those that have failed in the past.”

 

“You have no right to choose who lives and dies!” Melody shouted suddenly, her anger boiling to the surface. “You’re not God!” She turned and rested her hand on the door handle, preparing to leave the room. “I’m going to tell Quatre everything, and he’s going to stop you!” Much to her surprise, her father made no move to stop her from leaving the room. His laughter echoed in her ear even as she thrust herself from the room, uncaring of the fact her paperwork remained on his desk. She fought to contain her tears until after she was away from people.

 

The only thing that mattered to her was getting home to Quatre and telling him just how sorry she was for everything she’d put him through.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Quatre reclined in his chair, letting his laughter envelop him. It felt good for such genuine laughter, genuine happiness, to flood around him like a pleasant wave. Tears beaded at the corner of his eyes.

 

“It’s good to hear you laughing, buddy,” Duo said through the other end of the phone. “I’m glad to know I have some purpose around here.”

 

Quatre’s laughter subsided into a mild chuckle. “Forgive me, Duo. I didn’t think shopping with Lista would be quite so traumatic.”

 

“The woman almost killed someone else for a shirt! A _shirt_!” Duo exclaimed. “It was like watching two animals fighting over a piece of meat, except the piece of meat was just a frilly piece of polyester!”

 

The Arabian pilot felt laughter rumbling through his chest again, but held it in. “Surely it wasn’t quite as bad as you say it was. Lista isn’t quite so material.”

 

Duo scoffed loudly. “I think you’re blind or something. We walked out of the mall with _twelve bags_ of clothes. _Twelve_ , Quatre! I’ve never shopped for that many clothes in my whole life!”

 

Still chuckling, Quatre covered his mouth with his palm. “I’m sorry you had to go through that, Duo. I, myself, happen to like shopping with her. I think it’s cute.”

 

“Cute? No, Quatre. ‘Cute’ is a bunny hopping along. Lista was like a raccoon with rabies. I think you’re just a little biased,” Duo replied in disbelief.

 

“I suppose you may be right,” Quatre admitted. He enjoyed the thought of Duo attempting to catch up to Lista during her shopping escapade. It warmed his heart to know she had not changed since they were separated.

 

“Anyway, I can’t wait for you to get back here so you can take her out and let her shop,” Duo said with a sigh. “I don’t think I have another shopping trip left in me after that one. You have more stamina than I do.”

 

“I suppose it just takes a bit of practice, Duo,” Quatre replied with a smile.

 

“Well, there’s no practice for me. That was a one-time thing. Next time, she’s either shopping with you or by herself,” Duo said. He cleared his throat, as if clearing the sudden silence that fell between them. “So, how have things been going with you and Melody? Make any headway with her?”

 

Quatre sighed and fell back against the chair. “No, not necessarily. She won’t respond to me if I bring up her father. But it gives me even more of a reason to believe she’s trying to cover for him. I think she’ll give in eventually. She can’t keep it hidden forever. It’s going to tear her up.”

 

“I just hope you’re right, buddy. We could use a miracle right about now,” Duo said exasperatingly. “But, the good news is, Lista feels pretty confident about all of this. She has faith in you, man.”

 

Quatre cracked a small smile, thankful Lista understood his position. “I hope her faith will not be misplaced in the end.”

 

“Hey, don’t be like that,” Duo scolded. “We know everything’s going to work out. Besides, as long as you stay faithful to Lissy, we don’t have a problem with what you’re doing over there.”

 

Quatre felt a pang of hurt through his chest at the insinuation. “You believe I would be unfaithful to Lista?”

 

“No! Good God, no. That’s not what I meant,” Duo said quickly. “We know if there’s anyone in this world that would be faithful, it’d be you. I just meant don’t let your kindness get the better of you if it’s gonna keep you from Lissy. She might not act like it, but she needs you, buddy. I think we all do in some way. It sucks not having you around.”

 

Quatre opened his mouth to respond, grateful that he had such caring friends, when he heard the front door slam, followed by a loud, female clamor. He jerked out of his chair and rushed to the foyer, finding Melody sobbing on the floor, papers and folders scattered around her. “Duo, forgive me, but I need to go. I’ll talk to you soon.” He snapped his phone shut, barely hearing his friend ask what was going on. Quatre shoved his cell phone in his pocket and rushed to Melody’s side, resting hands on her shoulders. “Melody, what happened?”

 

She shook her head, her hands shaking as they clutched his arms. “He’s going to hurt you,” she cried, her voice barely understandable.

 

Quatre’s brows furrowed, concerned and confused at her crumbling emotional state. “Who, Melody? Who’s going to hurt me?” Really, he knew such a question was unneeded. He knew she was speaking about her father.

 

She shook her head again and buried her face in the crook of his arm, releasing another set of trembling sobs. He wrapped his arms around her back and eased her to her feet, leading her into the living room. Comfortingly, he told her to sit down on the sofa, and he joined her, although he had little choice since she continued to cling to him. He reached over to the coffee table, picking up a full box of tissues. He handed them to her, and she released him so she could dab the tears streaming from her eyes. “Calm down, and then you can tell me what happened.”

 

Her cries slowly ceased, but the trembles in her body continued to jerk her. She wiped her eyes with a tissue and looked up at him. “I never wanted to be a part of this, Quatre. I swear to you I didn’t,” she started, hiccupping. She was shaking her head. “As soon as my father came to know I had affection for you, he sought to use it. He instantly saw an opportunity to split you from Lista.”

 

Quatre frowned, the story not taking him off guard one bit. He’s suspected as much. “So he decided to use your affection as an excuse to have me leave Lista and marry you?”

 

She cleared her throat and sniffled, closing her eyes and allowing stray tears to escape. “I’ll admit I was jealous of Lista, of the attention she got from you.” She opened her eyes, staring at him, unblinking. “Your relationship was highly publicized. That was hard to bypass, considering the both of you are such important figures in society. You always showed how much you loved her, no matter who was around. I was jealous. I voiced it to my father one day, not thinking, and he said he would do something to make me happy. And then before I knew it, he told me Lista was being ousted from the cabinet, and he had her at our home, unconscious. He said he’d sent for you to retrieve her. He had it all planned out.”

 

The scowl on Quatre’s face intensified. “I can’t believe he would do something so monstrous.” His face fell, breaking the gaze with her. “I always think what it had to have been like for Lista to hear she was having the position stripped from her. Your father said she didn’t take it well.”

 

“She didn’t,” Melody confirmed with a nod. “She passed out, apparently. After he brought her to our estate, she woke up. I could hear her in the other room, shouting and crying. My father was explaining that you were coming to her rescue and that her pain was about to begin. Then he sedated her again. I guess she tried to attack him.” She released a heavy sigh and shook her head. “I can hardly blame her for her reaction. It’s because of my father that she had so much taken away from her at once. She thought she could trust him.”

 

She leaned forward, clutching Quatre’s shoulders. He looked up at her, his face wrought with pain. “I don’t expect you to believe a word coming out of my mouth, Quatre, but I want you to know that I had no part in this other than the fact my father used me as a reason to split the two of you apart. He saw the bond the both of you had and thought it would be a welcome challenge to sever that bond. He used me as his playing card.”

 

“Disgusting,” Quatre spat, shaking his head. He snapped his eyes shut, thinking back to how he often thought his own father was using him as a tool, that he had merely been created so his father would have an heir to their business. But he had been wrong. His father truly loved him, no matter how he came to live in this world. But it appeared Melody was seriously uncared for by her father. He really _was_ using her for his own selfish ambitions. It sickened him. “I knew something didn’t fit right. I knew you were an unwilling participant in all of this. Maybe I didn’t see it at first due to my own grief, but in time, I came to see a part of you that you’d been hiding.”

 

He looked up at her, his teal eyes speaking silent volumes. “The way you talked, how you talked, and even the way you moved made me realize that you weren’t who you pretended to be. And really, I saw a lot of similarities with Lista. Your eyes have the same intensity hers do. That was the very first thing I noticed about her and the very first thing I noticed about you.”

 

Melody blushed and drew away, embarrassed. “You noticed those things about me?” She fidgeted with the tissue in her hands. “Do you notice those kinds of things about Lista, too?”

 

Quatre nodded. “Like it’s second nature. She’s my other half. Even if I didn’t want to notice the little things about her, the way her mouth twitches when she tries to hide a smile or the way she fidgets her fingers when she’s nervous, I would notice them anyway.”

 

“She’s lucky to have someone dote upon her so much and to notice those kinds of things that other people wouldn’t,” Melody mumbled. “I’ve never had that kind of attention. My father has kept me sheltered away for so long, and I was an only child. It’s made me awfully jealous of her.” She sniffled again, feeling the onset of tears once more. She pressed a hand to her mouth. “This makes me feel even worse. This separation could not have been easy on either of you. You’re two parts to one whole. My father and I had no right to tear the two of you apart.”

 

Silence beset around them as Quatre studied her, watching her fight against another round of tears. The woman seemed to be genuinely sorry for everything that happened. He rested a hand on her shoulder, prompting her to look at him. He was smiling. “I believe some good can come out of just about anything, including this. I know just how short life is, and I want to live it to the fullest.”

 

Melody tore her eyes away from his. Swallowing, she made a confession of her own. “I’m afraid, Quatre. I’m afraid to go against my father. I’m afraid for myself, for you, for Lista. I know what will happen if I defy him. It won’t just be the two of you that suffers. He made it clear that he would hurt me, too, and your friends.”

 

“Don’t worry about that,” Quatre suggested calmly, squeezing her shoulder. “He’s not going to harm you. I won’t let him.”

 

Melody snapped her gaze back at him, her eyes wide in horror. “No! I don’t want you or anyone else getting hurt on my account! I could never live with myself if that happened!” When Quatre began to chuckle, she pulled away from him in incredulity. “What?”

 

“You sound just like Lista,” Quatre replied with a smile, shaking his head at the irony. “Yet another similarity I find between the two of you. It must be fate’s sense of humor.” He looked at her, his smile wide. “And I think another similarity is her strength. I know you have it deep down inside, Melody. It’s just been masked by fear. But I can help you bring it out.”

 

Melody sobbed suddenly, clapping a hand over her mouth to muffle the sounds. “I’m sorry, Quatre,” she cried, wrenching herself out of his grasp and off the sofa. “I just don’t have the strength you do. I can’t fight against my father knowing what the consequences will be.” And with that, she spun out of the room, her sobs echoing as she escaped up the stairs.

 

Quatre sighed and rested against the sofa, still taking in all the new information. Everything he believed had been confirmed. Melody was no enemy of theirs, and Merrick had been forcing her to do his bidding all this time. He felt sympathy for his false wife, and yet, he was exuberant that the truth had finally come out. Victory was close at hand, and Lista was even closer.

 

 

 

 

“I knew this would be coming eventually,” Archer confessed. He was sitting at his desk, his hands folded on top the piece of paper that declared Lista was resigning from her military position. “I’m sad to see you go, but I know why.”

 

Lista hugged an arm around her budding stomach, hidden well under the long coat she had buttoned loosely over her body. “I wish you knew the whole reason,” she said, her eyes apologetic. “But this is something I have to do. I have to be cautious until Quatre returns. I’m not going to put my life in danger anymore. There’s too much at stake now.”

 

Archer nodded, his eyes falling to her stomach, then back up to her face. “I understand. I don’t want you to do anything you’re uncomfortable with. I wish I could keep it a secret from Merrick, but I think it’s safe to say he’s going to find out eventually from the Secretary of Defense when he’s also notified. I can only keep it secret for so long.”

 

“Hopefully it will be long enough just for Quatre to return and help us fight his army when he decides to strike,” Lista said, a frown covering her features. “Zechs has been going through simulations with Sandrock to see how he handles the system before that time comes. He wants to be ready. Noin has gone through some simulations, as well, just as a backup pilot in case something were to happen to any of the others. They’re all incredibly focused on this.”

 

“It’s to be expected with their military prowess,” Archer agreed with a nod. “I’m glad to hear that. There is still movement on both colonies harboring Merrick’s forces. I believe he’s going through testing himself with the mobile doll piloting system. It’s going to be soon when he attacks. I hope you’re all ready for it.”

 

“We’ve been ready for a long time, Archer,” Lista said firmly, nodding. “I think they’re all itching for a fight by now. Merrick’s going to have his hands full, that’s for sure.”

 

Archer couldn’t help but smirk at the thought. “I’m glad to hear that.”

 

She bowed her head. “Thank you for everything, Archer. You’ll be kept up to date if we decide to do anything.”

 

“I’d expect nothing less from you,” Archer said with a smile. “Have a good day, Lista.”

 

She nodded and exited the room, sighing deeply as she closed the door behind her. Duo was leaning against the wall, arms folded over his chest, waiting patiently. He turned and looked at her, loosening his arms and letting them fall to his sides. “So, you done?”

 

She nodded. “It’s done. I’m surprised at how free I feel.” They walked down the hall and left the building, getting into the car that was waiting for them on the side of the street. Duo opened the passenger door for her, helping her get in before rushing to the other side and climbing in behind the wheel. “I guess I didn’t realize how tied down I felt by the military until now.” She clipped her seatbelt into place.

 

“Well, it’s about time you were away from all that anyway,” Duo replied as he pulled out onto the street and headed back to Lista and Quatre’s house.

 

“I guess so,” she quietly agreed, resting back against the seat. “I followed orders strictly. I was the most obedient soldier I could possibly be. That is, until I met all of you at New Edwards and decided to help you.” She smiled at the memory and turned to look at him. “I think you were all surprised by the fact I was a woman.”

 

“Hell, I was more surprised just to see you there,” Duo said. “You’re a pretty unforgettable person. I knew as soon as I heard you talk who you were. And then there was poor Quatre, who seemed pretty smitten with you from the get-go.” He gave her a sly grin. “Even in the midst of war, he was like a little teenage boy.”

 

Lista slapped him on the arm. “Hey, don’t tease him. I think he was more shocked that I wanted to help all of you. He didn’t think I should have been involved in the war in such a way. It worried him.” A smile snuck onto her lips, and she lowered her head at the memory. “He didn’t even know me, and he worried about me. I could have been evil and sadistic for all he knew, and he still concerned himself with my well-being.”

 

“That’s Quatre for you,” Duo said, winking at her quickly before returning his attention back to the road. He watched her from the corner of his eye as she pressed both of her palms against her stomach, rubbing them in circles over her blossoming belly.

 

“I want to tell the baby about him,” she whispered. “I want to tell the baby everything about Quatre.”

 

“You should,” Duo said, a smile tugging his lips. “I think it would make Quatre happy.” His grin widened, and he cast a sideways glance at the pregnant woman next to him. “Plus you’ve got your work cut out for you. There’s a lot about him. You better get started.”

 

Lista nodded and closed her eyes, thinking about the most appropriate place to start. Her smile widened as her head filled with memories. “Little one, your father is the most caring and passionate soul in the world, and I’m not just saying that. We’ve had our share of enemies, and he even cared about them. He sees the good in just about everyone. He believes everyone has the chance at life, no matter how many mistakes they make. And it didn’t take long for me to figure that out. I knew that from the very moment I met him.” She smiled and sighed, remembering back to their first meetings. “He didn’t even know me then, little one, but he wanted me to be careful so we could meet again. And eventually, we did, in the desert, where he lived on Earth.

 

“It was the first time we saw one another in person. I thought he was the most handsome man I’d ever seen, and the kindest. I could hardly believe he was a Gundam pilot. But then again, he probably felt similar about me. He felt it was not a place for me. He told me he would do what he could to keep me safe. He promised to protect me.” She shook her head, her heart gushing as the memory played in her mind. “It made me feel like a woman, not a soldier.” She laughed lightly. “He brought out my feminine side, I guess. It reminded me who I really was. I think I knew then how important a person he was going to be in my life and that I was going to eventually fall in love with him.” Her gentle giggle turned into genuine laughter.

 

She suddenly gasped, jerking forward, her eyes wide and fearful. Duo snapped his head to the side, watching her tense. “What? What happened?”

 

She was hesitant, slowly easing herself back against the seat. “The baby. It kicked.”

 

“What?” Duo was thankful that they made it back to Lista’s home in one piece, and he hurriedly parked the car so he could turn his attention to her. He unfastened his seatbelt and leaned over in concern. “Did it hurt?”

 

She shook her head, her hands unmoving from her stomach, her eyes unblinking. “No, it didn’t hurt. I don’t know what it felt like. It started to kick a little as soon as I started laughing.”

 

Duo grinned and nodded. “The baby must know what your voice sounds like. Is it kicking now?”

 

She nodded happily, her eyes brimming with tears. She jerked one of his hands onto her lower stomach. “The baby’s right here.”

 

The braided pilot waited for a moment, and then there was a gentle kick against the middle of his palm. He cried out and snapped his hand away as if he’d touched something hot. “Holy crap! How are you not freaking out? That’s weird!”

 

Lista chuckled, feeling the baby kick twice in a row in response. “I could be freaking out, but it’s just too amazing. There’s actually someone growing inside me. It’s…wonderful.” She closed her eyes, tears falling down her cheeks.

 

“Hey, none of that, now,” Duo scolded lightly, wiping the tears away with his thumb. “That baby wants to hear you laugh, not cry.”

 

She shook her head, smiling. “No, it’s okay. I’m crying because I’m happy. I know that I can talk about Quatre, and when I do, the baby will kick. It’s as if the baby is actually listening and understanding what I’m saying.”

 

Duo put his hand on her belly again, and this time when the baby kicked, he didn’t pull away. “This is actually pretty cool. I’m kinda jealous.”

 

Lista chuckled. “You want to get pregnant?”

 

Duo cringed. “God, no. That’s not what I meant. My little body couldn’t go through that hell. You’re one hell of a woman to be able to go through this crap. All the contracting and pushing and…” He faded off when he looked up at Lista, whose face had fallen as she listened to him ramble on. “Oh. Crap. Sorry. I guess I forgot you kinda have to go through all that, whether you want to or not.”

 

Lista waved him off. “It’s okay. I know what’s supposed to happen. I just thought it was a cute thought, you being pregnant.” She cupped her hand over her mouth, muffling her giggle. “Maybe a little weird, but still cute, too.”

 

Duo’s mouth hung open. “Cute? What’s with people thinking things being cute when they’re not?”

 

The ebony-haired woman tilted her head to the side in curiosity, her hands still planted on her belly. The baby had stopped kicking, but she wasn’t about to miss it happening again. “Who thought something was cute when it wasn’t?”

 

“Well, Quatre did,” Duo confessed hesitantly. “I told him about your crazy shopping escapade. He said he liked how you shopped like a lunatic. He thought it was cute.”

 

Lista laughed. “I wasn’t crazy. I just really wanted that shirt.”

 

“See? You even knew what specific incident I was talking about!” Duo exclaimed. He pointed at her belly. “That kid of yours doesn’t know what it’s getting itself into having _you_ for a mother. If it’s a girl, god forbid. You’ll teach her how to kick someone’s ass to get the right kind of socks.”

 

Lista shrugged and lowered her head, smiling and chuckling. “That’s what moms do, Duo. They teach their children how to get what they want. And if I have to teach my daughter about getting the clothes she wants, then so be it. I’ll be a prime candidate for the job.”

 

Duo quirked an eyebrow. “And if it’s a boy? What wisdom will you pass on to him?”

 

Lista made a contented noise deep in her throat. “I suppose I can teach him how to treat the important people in his life, much like his father does.” She circled her arms over her belly, feeling the child inside her kick in response. “If it’s a boy, I can only hope that he’s just like Quatre.”

 

 

 

 

Melody felt butterflies tickling her stomach as she read over another contract that, at that present time, had no meaning to her. She only had several more documents to look over before she considered herself caught up on paperwork. She scribbled her name at the bottom of the paper and filed it away, moving on to the next text-filled paper.

 

Her phone rang, which was normally a pleasant distraction. However, she was inching closer to the end of an early day. The last thing she wanted to do was speak on the phone. She almost thought about ignoring the call, but decided if she didn’t answer it, her secretary would anyway. She picked the phone up, pressing it against her ear. “This is Melody Wysor. How can I help you?”

 

“Melody, it’s me,” Quatre’s voice echoed in her ear. “I hope I’m not bothering you.”

 

“Actually, I’m pretty close to catching up on everything, so in a way, you are, but it’s fine,” Melody replied, signing her name on the bottom of the document she’d barely skimmed over. “Is there something you needed?”

 

“I wanted to speak with you about what happened last night,” Quatre confessed, his voice firm.

 

Melody frowned and shook her head. “Quatre, I really don’t want to talk about it, especially now.”

 

“Normally, I would wait until we were home to discuss something like this, but this is important to the both of us. We need to settle this issue,” Quatre scolded. “I can’t go about my day having this hanging over me, and I’m sure it’s the same with you.”

 

“Quite the contrary,” Melody said nonchalantly. “I’ve been doing it for some time. I’ve gotten pretty good at it.”

 

“Melody, you have to talk about this at some point,” Quatre pointed out frmly.

 

“Perhaps, but it’s not going to be now,” Melody replied, trying to immerse herself into her remaining paperwork. “Look, Quatre, I’m sorry, but this discussion is going to have to wait. I’ll see you when I get home.” She hung up on him without saying goodbye, to which she inwardly apologized for. She hated being so cold to him. She groaned and rested her head against her hand, trying to concentrate on the task at hand.

 

“I don’t think I have ever seen you quite so concentrative before.”

 

Melody snapped her head up and, to her horror, came face-to-face with her father. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

 

Merrick shrugged and welcomed himself into the chair across from her. “Well, you seemed as if you had other things on your mind, so I didn’t wish to disturb you.”

 

Melody frowned. “You’re disturbing me now. I won’t get anything done if you keep inviting yourself into my office.” As soon as the words left her mouth, she wanted to take them back. She was playing with fire, and she knew it, especially when she lifted her head just slightly to catch his reaction. To her surprise, his face remained neutral.

 

“Well, I won’t keep you, then,” Merrick said, clearing his throat. He pushed himself out of his chair and paced halfway to the door. “I just wanted to let you know that I will be making a pretty important announcement tomorrow at noon, and I’d like you to be at my side. It’s going to be televised across the Colonies.”

 

Swallowing, Melody nodded. “Of course. I will be there.”

 

Merrick nodded and smirked. “Glad to hear it.” He reached for the doorknob, but made no sudden move to leave. He turned over his shoulder to look at her. “Things are about to drastically change for the Colonists, Melody.”

 

She shoved herself out of her chair, exhausted of his cryptic behavior. “What in the world are you talking about? What’s going on?”

 

“I think you know,” he replied. He opened the door. “And if you don’t, then you will tomorrow at noon. I’ll see you then.” Before she could question him again, he was out of the room, the door shutting firmly behind him.

 

Melody fought the urge to scream. Instead, her fingers curled over the contract on her desk, her teeth clenched. She had a sick feeling burning at the pit of her stomach. She could only guess as to what her father meant when he talked about drastic changes for the Colonists, but she knew it couldn’t be something good.

 

 

 

 

Duo and Lista sat together on the sofa, both nibbling on sandwiches for their lunch. Lista was having a hard time keeping her eyes open, even though Duo spoke to her leisurely, his laughter pouring about the living room. Duo finally turned his head and noticed her eyes drooping.

 

“Lissy, why didn’t you tell me you were tired?” he asked, taking the plate from her lap to place it on the coffee table. “I’m sitting here rambling on like crazy.”

 

“Sorry,” she mumbled, numbly shaking her head. “The baby finally stopped kicking. I need a nap or something.”

 

Duo cracked a smile and wrapped a strong arm around her shoulders, drawing her into his side. “Then go to sleep, babe. It would probably be a good idea to sleep while you have the chance. It looks like this kid of yours is planning on being a soccer player.”

 

Lista made a soft, confirmatory noise in her throat, drew her legs up onto the sofa and nuzzled into the warm crook of his chest. She fell into a deep slumber within a matter of minutes. Duo’s grin widened, and he pressed his lips against her forehead. Yawning himself, he rested his head against the back of the sofa and closed his eyes, a languid spell washing pleasantly over him. A nap would do him some good, as well.

 

His cell phone ran obnoxiously in his pocket, causing him to grumble as he fought it out so he could silence it before it disrupted Lista’s sleep. Peering irritatingly at the caller ID, he saw it was Heero. He flipped the phone open and pressed it against his ear, speaking in a quiet hush. “Hey, Heero. What’s up?”

 

“Why are you talking so low?” Heero asked, apparently goaded.

 

“Lista’s right next to me, and she just fell asleep,” Duo replied in a forced whisper. “I don’t want to wake her up. So, what’s going on?”

 

Heero cleared his throat. “You need to turn on the news. Now. There’s something happening.”

 

A brow quirked. “Like what?”

 

“For God’s sake, Duo, just turn on the damn television,” Heero snapped.

 

Duo frowned and opened his mouth to rebuke, but he heard the line click. Heero had hung up on him. He shut his phone and tossed it to the side. He peered over at Lista again. She seemed completely sated, her breathing deep and even, a small smile twitched on to the corner of her lips. His frown faded behind a pleased smile, and he carefully reached for the remote control that sat on the arm of the sofa. He turned on the news and saw flashed on the bottom of the screen that Merrick was expected to make a statement.

 

“Now what could he have to say to the Colonies?” Duo wondered aloud to himself. He looked down at Lista, deciding whether it would be a good idea to wake her so she could watch the broadcast, as well. He bit down on his lip and turned his attention back to the television. She looked far too rested to be interrupted. He knew how important sleep was to her, although he was certain she’d be angry later. He didn’t care; he’d suffer her wrath later. It couldn’t be any worse than the feeling that crept into his stomach with every passing second as he waited for the announcement to begin.

 

 

 

 

Quatre was sure he could pass for a zombie at that specific moment. His eyes kept drooping, his head bobbing up and down, as he fought to keep himself awake. He wished he could stop his day where it was, regardless of the paperwork that lay untouched on his desk, and sleep until his heart was content. He didn’t want to be here. His mind raced and clouded over with unfinished plans to return to Lista and his friends, to help them when the time came to fight Merrick’s troops. All he needed was one solid plan, one empty of flaws that would ensure not only Lista’s safety, but Melody’s, as well.

 

The woman didn’t want to speak with him about the past events, about her emotional breakdown concerning her father. It was more than apparent that she was an unwilling party to Merrick’s plans. He wanted to utilize that fact, but everything he thought of led to a possibility of Melody getting hurt.

 

Although he didn’t love her, he still cared about her, daughter of his enemy or not.

 

The phone rang, jarring him from his lagging tiredness. He quickly answered it, nearly slurring his greeting as he tried to gain a professional composure.

 

“Quatre, are you all right?” Trowa’s concerned voice resonated in the blonde’s ear. “You sound awfully tired.”

 

“Forgive me, Trowa. I am a little bit,” he admitted, gently squeezing his thumb and forefinger over the bridge of his nose. “Is everything all right?”

 

“Well, we’re not quite sure. You have access to a television, don’t you?” Trowa asked.

 

Quatre swallowed, worry climbing up his spine when Trowa’s concerned tone didn’t fade. “Yes, I do. What’s happening? Tell me.”

 

“Merrick is expected to make a statement on the news within several minutes. I just thought you would like to know about it,” Trowa answered. “I’m sure it has something to do with us. He’s making his next move known.”

 

Quatre was already reaching into one of his drawers for the television remote, even before Trowa finished his explanation. He turned on the news and immediately recognized the backdrop of the newsroom. “Thank you, Trowa,” Quatre spoke softly. “I appreciate that you called me. I would have known nothing about it otherwise.”

 

“Of course. We’ll keep you posted on our plans. I wish I could talk more with you, but with this going on…” Trowa trailed off.

 

“No, it’s all right. Make the plans you need, and I’ll do the same. In the meantime, please take care of yourselves,” Quatre said, his eyes focused on the scrolling words at the bottom of the television screen that declared Merrick’s imminent speech.

 

“We will. You too, Quatre. We’ll talk again soon.”

 

Quatre nodded to himself. “Sure. Thank you, Trowa. Goodbye.” He placed the phone back on the receiver and turned the volume up on the television hanging in the corner of his office. There was suddenly quiet, bustling commotion coming from the many reporters in the audience as Merrick walked onto the stage, situating himself behind the podium and microphone. To his surprise, Melody was following close behind and took a spot next to him, her arms folded neatly behind her back. Somehow he had the impression that she did so to hide her discomfiture. Her face said a thousand words to him.

 

“Citizens of the Colonies, I come to you today under grave circumstances,” Merrick started, clearing his throat obnoxiously. His broad hands clasped the edges of the wooden podium. “It has been brought to my attention by secret security staff that the former heroes of the Colonies, the Gundam pilots, are plotting against our great nations in space.”

 

Quatre thrust himself out of his chair, his eyes widened in disbelief, as Merrick proceeded to show security footage of Heero and Wufei during their mission to his base on colony D-98934. They were clad in black and rummaging through old files, as well as commandeering the dusty computer in the corner of the small, uninhabited room.

 

“Here you see two of the Gundam pilots, Heero Yuy and Wufei Chang, both current members of Preventer, seizing information on the Colonies in an abandoned base on colony D-98934. It is difficult to determine at this time what both Gundam pilots have seized from the colony and what they intend to do with it,” Merrick continued as the footage disappeared from the screen. Quatre could have sworn he saw the remainder of a smirk leaving his lips. “However, I construe this as an act of aggressive terrorism against the Colonies. I’ve already spoken with the head of Preventer, Lady Une, who has confirmed that their mission to the colony was not ordered by Preventer or herself. Because of their past association with the Gundams, I have every reason to believe that they are conducting a massive plot to take over the Colonies and destroy the peace we have worked so hard to obtain.”

 

Merrick paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. “So, it is with a heavy heart and out of extreme concern for you, the Colonists, that I demand the immediate surrender of all the Gundam pilots, save for my daughter’s husband, Quatre Raberba Winner, who has not been associating with his past allies as of late.”

 

“Absurd!” Quatre shouted, shaking his head. His anger rose to the surface, even as he watched Melody’s shocked expression. She obviously knew nothing about what was happening.

 

“The Gundam pilots have been revealed to be conspirators and murderers who only thrive during battle. So, it is with great admiration for the Colonies and complete concern for the citizens that I demand the surrender of Preventer members Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, and Wufei Chang, as well as Duo Maxwell and former Secretary of Defense Lista Di Nevella for war crimes against the Colonies, both past and present. I will be giving them twenty-four hours to respond. If they choose not to surrender, then I have no choice but to declare war against them as a terrorist group that could also eventually cause unrest for the Earth, as well. Further information will be announced as it becomes available. And may God have mercy on their souls.”

 

Merrick beckoned Melody to follow him off the stage, even amidst the uproarious questions coming from the slew of reporters in the audience. Melody lowered her head, trying hard to hide the frightened expression on her face. But Quatre saw it. He saw how her eyes cried out to him for the split second she’d looked into the camera, almost communing with him for a single moment, to save her, to save his friends, to save the Colonies.

 

Quatre fell back into his chair, craning his neck to stare up into the ceiling. Merrick’s words continued to pour around him, echoing his demands for the surrender of his friends. He couldn’t help but chuckle that his own surrender was not required due to the circumstance of his marriage to Melody. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed deeply, the urge to scream nearly overwhelming.

 

“So now you begin to show your true colors, Merrick,” Quatre murmured to himself, slamming his eyes shut. “The war against us begins. I hope you’re prepared.”

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Quatre’s hand shook as he lifted the remote control and turned off the television. He’d been sitting inactive and quiet for endless minutes, Merrick’s announcement continually resounding in his mind, in his ears. He buried his face in his hands and groaned, wondering how each of his friends had responded to Merrick’s demand.

 

Twenty-four hours they had to respond to his demands for surrender before he took action, before he permanently branded them as traitors. It was the Eve Wars all over again, when they were all forced to choose their sides, when they felt betrayed by the Colonies that they had worked so hard to protect from the tyranny of OZ and Romefeller.

 

It was happening all over again. But the question was, would the Colonists side with them or against them? Quatre had no way of knowing. He hoped that the Colonists would recognize their sacrifices, would question Merrick’s validity on the evidence presented. Quatre knew how bad it looked that Wufei and Heero had been on a secret mission not approved by Preventer, and that was Merrick’s surefire way of getting the Colonists to question the Gundam pilots’ allegiance.

 

A sick feeling churned at the bottom of Quatre’s stomach. He was incredibly tired of being put on the spot, of having to choose sides, because of his past as a Gundam pilot. He wanted to leave the soldier part of his existence behind in favor of having a normal life, of spending the rest of his days laughing and growing old with the people who mattered the most in his life.

 

He pulled his hands away from his face and drew in a long, deep breath through his nose, settling his nerves as much as he could. He eyed the phone, the need to talk to someone, anyone. He reached for the receiver, and just as his fingers grazed the black plastic, his cell phone rang in his pocket. Pondering the irony, he sifted the slender phone from his pocket and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was Duo.

 

He flipped the phone open. “Duo, I’m glad you called.”

 

“Hey, buddy. I’m guessing you saw Merrick’s broadcast,” Duo said with an aggravated sigh.

 

Quatre nodded to himself. “I did. I should have known he was going to first try demanding our surrender.”

 

“ _Our_ surrender, actually,” Duo laughed sardonically. “Apparently you’re off the hook from this war against us. I guess you should count yourself lucky that you’re married to his daughter.”

 

Quatre scowled, remembering Merrick’s sad excuse to pardon his past crimes as a Gundam pilot based on his false marriage to Melody. “Of course not. I am still a Gundam pilot like the rest of you. If he declares war, I will fight back against him just as much as all of you.”

 

“Somehow I knew you would say that,” Duo admitted. He paused. “Lista didn’t see the broadcast. She doesn’t know about it.”

 

“She doesn’t? Where is she?” Quatre asked, somewhat astounded that Lista was not the first person to have the television ready for Merrick’s announcement.

 

“She’s right here with me. She’s asleep. I didn’t have the heart to wake her up for it. She hasn’t been sleeping the best the last couple nights,” Duo replied, his voice low and sympathetic.

 

Quatre’s expression softened. “Why not?” he asked, his voice barely audible.

 

“I don’t know,” Duo said. “Maybe she’s been worried. I don’t know. I figure when she wakes up, I can tell her about it.”

 

“I hope you do,” Quatre said, resting back against his chair. “I wish she didn’t have to worry about this, but she needs to know. She’s just as much a part of this as the rest of us.”

 

There was silence on Duo’s end for several long seconds. “We’re not going to surrender to him, Quatre. There’s no way.”

 

A smile tweaked on the former pilot’s lips. “Well, of course not. I never expected you to. We have our Gundams. We’re ready to fight him when the time comes. I’m sure he’s not expecting us to surrender, either. He’s just trying to make it look like he wants to avoid war.”

 

Duo scoffed loudly. “Yeah, I’ll bet he is. He might be able to convince the Colonists, but this is going to bite him in the ass later on. I can tell you that much.” The braided pilot sighed again. “This is getting on my nerves. He’s going to eventually involve the Colonies into this war with us. He’s gonna make it look accidental, like we’re the ones at fault for it. I’m not stupid. He’s gonna make us look like harbingers of freakin’ hell.”

 

Quatre rubbed a finger against his temple. He knew his friend was right. “Perhaps, but we’ll just have to rise above it and make do with what is given to us. We never failed to do so in the past. We work well under pressure. I don’t see how that has changed over the years.”

 

“I don’t know, buddy,” Duo started. “It’s been two years. We might all be a little rusty.”

 

“Somehow I doubt that,” Quatre said with a smile. “When the time comes, I’m sure it will be as if we never left the battlefield. It’s not something we’re bound to forget. It will always be a part of us.”

 

“True,” Duo agreed. He sighed sharply. “I haven’t heard from the others yet, but I’m sure they’re gonna want to get together and decide what’s gonna happen now. I sure as hell know surrender is out of the question.”

 

Quatre sighed himself, aggravated and feeling somewhat useless. “I’m at odds with myself, Duo,” he confessed, his tone shaky. “You have no idea how badly I wish to join the rest of you, but…I can’t leave Melody to fend for herself, not against the likes of Merrick. He’s made it clear that he has no loyalties to his own child. He will hurt her if she defies him. I can’t let that happen.” He rested his forehead against the bridge of his palm. “If I leave Melody to return to Lista, both will be in danger. Merrick will consider our agreement nullified and attack Lista, and when Melody eventually reveals her allegiance is with me, with us, he will undoubtedly punish her, as well. But if I stay here, I risk leaving Lista to her own devices. I’m tired of failing to fulfill my promise of protecting her. I need to be with her.”

 

“Quatre, I know you’re in a crazy situation. Just give yourself a little bit of time to think about what you wanna do. You know we’ll all do our part in keeping Lista safe. You can count on us,” Duo vowed, his voice firm, unyielding as a lighthouse in the middle of an unrelenting storm.

 

“I’ve never doubted your ability to keep her safe in my stead, Duo, but this is something I need to do for her, for myself. I’d feel better having her next to me. Months have gone by, some more painful than others, and I’ve had to see what it would be like to have Lista void from my life.” He released a constrained groan. “This is not how I wish to live. I need her with me.”

 

“She needs you, too, buddy,” Duo said. “I know this is gonna work out in the end, but we’re all pulling for the end to come soon. In the meantime, think about what it is you wanna do for Melody and Lista. You know we’ll support your choice no matter what it is.”

 

As if weights had been lifted from his shoulders, Quatre released a heavy exhale. “Thank you, Duo. Please keep me posted on what is happening on your end, and I will do the same. Hopefully, this will end before Merrick has a chance to do whatever he has planned for the Colonies.”

 

“You got it, buddy. I’ll keep in touch. Later.”

 

“Goodbye, Duo.” Quatre flipped his cell phone closed and placed it on his desk. He shut his eyes and count silently to ten before resuming his paperwork. He knew he would spend the remainder of the day distracted as he thought about what course of action he could take that would hold the least amount of risk to the woman he needed to return to and the one that he’d unexpectedly grown to care for.

 

 

 

 

Lista tried to cling to the fading dream as slumber escaped her, welcoming her back into reality. She quickly noticed that she was lying on the sofa, her head rested atop a single pillow and her favorite pink and white quilt draped over her body. She swallowed and licked her lips as she slowly pushed herself up. It was then that she came to the realization of voices, rather loud and argumentative, coming from the dining room.

 

Furrowing her brows, she got up and walked into the next room, uncaring of her disheveled appearance. The Gundam pilots were all seated around the round table, Wufei and Duo in the middle of a heated debate.

 

“Are you crazy? He’d expect us to attack first,” Duo snapped, swinging his hand in angry emphasis. “I’m not heading out on some suicide mission. We need to wait for him to attack first.”

 

“And risk the lives of the Colonists? I think not,” Wufei argued, his arms folded firmly over his chest. “We should strike first. We know some of his army is housed on D-98934, and it is not far from here. We could commandeer transport carriers from Preventer for our Gundams. We could surprise him and take out most of his suits before they could respond.”

 

Duo shook his head and scoffed, pushing himself back against his chair as he grumbled an incoherent response.

 

“This is going to get us nowhere,” Heero spoke up. “We need to come up with a solid decision that all of us can agree on.”

 

“No offense, Heero, but I don’t know if that’s possible,” Duo said, shrugging. “We all have our own ways of going about this stupid situation.”

 

“What’s going on?” Lista spoke up, taking two steps into the room. Everyone turned their heads in her direction. She wasn’t surprised to find none of them had noticed her presence during their debate. “Mind filling me in?”

 

Wufei shot the braided pilot a glare of disbelief. “How does she not know what’s going on?”

 

“Hey, she was asleep, and I didn’t want to wake her up!” Duo shouted, quickly coming to his own defense. He held up his palms. “Ever since the baby started kicking, she hasn’t been able to rest that easily! I figured I could just tell her about it when she woke up!”

 

Lista frowned and walked up behind Duo and Wufei. “What happened? Tell me now.”

 

Duo sighed and stood up, coming to eye level with the pregnant ex-soldier. “Merrick made an announcement a couple hours ago. He’s demanding surrender within a day or he’s declaring war against us. He’s branded us as traitors and conspirators against the peace in the Colonies.”

 

Lista’s eyes widened, her mouth hung agape. “What? How can he just say that and think that the Colonists will buy it without some evidence?”

 

“He had evidence,” Heero said, keeping his eyes fixated at a random point of the wall. “The mission to the base with Wufei. He apparently knew we were there the first time and expected us to return. He installed a camera in the office where Wufei and I obtained the information on Merrick’s army, as well as Quatre’s father’s diary. He told the Colonists it wasn’t a Preventer-approved mission. Merrick accused us of trying to dig up secrets about the Colonies so we could start a war.”

 

Lista opened her mouth to respond, but she wasn’t even sure what to say. She pressed a hand against her cheek, sighing deeply. “Well, that’s just…I don’t know. I didn’t even think about looking for cameras. Why? That’s a basic thing when on a secret mission.”

 

“We looked when we went,” Wufei informed, obviously disgusted with himself as he shook his head and snapped his eyes shut. “Yuy and I both checked the room for security. We found nothing. But the footage clearly shows our faces. We can’t dispute the evidence as being manufactured. We made no attempt to cover our faces once we were in the room. We thought ourselves in the clear.”

 

“Don’t blame yourselves, either of you,” Lista quickly reprimanded. “If he didn’t have that footage, he would have found something else to cover himself when he made these allegations.” She turned to Heero. “Did he show anything from our first time there, when you and I were in that room?”

 

Heero shook his head. “No. It’s possible there was nothing installed at the time. He probably had it done after our initial visit.”

 

“That’s not even an important detail anymore,” Wufei replied. “The point is that he has that video footage of me and Yuy at the base, on a colony that he was once the administrator of. It’s obvious he has access to anything on that colony. But the Colonists don’t know that. He’s trying to pit them against us again, just like before. We have to prove somehow that we are on their side and Merrick is the one with intentions to destroy the Colonies.”

 

He sighed disgustedly and folded his arms over his chest. “That’s going to be difficult when we eventually reveal our Gundams.”

 

“I talked with Quatre right after the broadcast ended,” Duo said. “He’s torn on what he should do. He wants to be back with us so he can help, not to mention he would feel better to be at Lista’s side when war officially starts. But, the thing is, he knows that Merrick has no problems in punishing Melody when she’ll eventually defy him for good. He doesn’t want to leave her alone to fight against him.”

 

Heero quirked an eyebrow and looked between Lista and Duo. “So, basically, he’s choosing Wysor’s daughter over Lista.”

 

Duo quickly shook his head. “No, no, no! That’s not it! Quatre just wants to keep them both safe!” He peered up at Lista to catch her reaction.

 

The pregnant pilot was smiling as she rested a hand on Duo’s shoulder. “It’s okay. I know that’s not what he’s doing. Quatre has always tried to do right by everyone. That’s what he’s doing here. He wants to protect Melody, too, and that’s okay with me. He’s too compassionate to leave her to protect herself, and I would rather he stand up for her if no one else will.”

 

She paused, squeezing her hand over Duo’s shoulder. “I feel the need to agree with Duo on the attack strategy. We can’t afford to have any bad blood with the Colonists, especially self-inflicted. I think if we were to make the first move, that would do us no good. We have to let Merrick come to us first.”

 

“I think that’s our wisest option,” Trowa agreed with a firm nod. “I am sure that Merrick has plans for whichever course we’d take, but I’m also sure that he knows we’re not going to surrender to him. It’s not like us to do something like that. We will fight back. This could be our opportunity to prove that he is behind Lista’s sudden impeachment from office. The Colonists have not publicly questioned it, but I’m sure they’ve all thought about it in the protection and privacy of their homes. They want justification.”

 

“Well, they’ll get it,” Duo said. “Or I’m not the God of Death.”

 

 

 

 

Merrick sat in the silence of his office, neglecting the piling paperwork on his desk as he basked in the afterglow of his demands to the Gundam pilots. Peering up at the clock in the corner, he noticed that they now had less than eighteen hours to respond. Still, he’d heard nothing.

 

There was a set of hesitant, soft knocks at his door before it suddenly opened. His daughter’s red head peeked through. “I need to speak with you,” she said, frowning.

 

Merrick waved her in and relaxed against his chair as she slid through the door and closed it behind her. “So, what is it? Anything wrong?”

 

“Don’t act concerned for me,” Melody spat, stomping over to his desk. “Why did you give the Gundam pilots an ultimatum? Are you really foolish enough to believe that they would surrender to you for anything? I’m not an idiot, and neither are they. You _want_ them to defy you so you can fight with them. You want to start another war. They’re _not_ going to surrender to you.”

 

Merrick chuckled and folded his hands atop his desk. “That, my dear, is what I’m counting on.”

 

Melody’s eyes widened and she took a step back. “You can’t be serious. Why? Why are you doing this? The Colonists—”

 

“The Colonists are a bunch of bumbling fools that will follow more than they will lead,” he interrupted, sighing. He shook his head and pushed himself out of his chair, striding over to one of his large windows. He peered down upon the street many levels below him. “They may have stood up for what they believed in during the Barton Foundation’s war, but I do not believe they will do it again. They finally believed that the Gundams were their saviors, and for their leader to brand them as traitors?” he chuckled again and turned over his shoulder, smirking. “Lista abandoned her position in the Alliance to help them. And now Lista has been considered a traitor again. Her non-supporters will be quick to rally with me, and everyone else will question everything now, everything they believe in. That is all I want.”

 

“You want chaos?” Melody asked, laughing in disbelief. “You want them to cause an uproar and riot as they fight to choose for themselves who is telling the truth? They won’t believe you, Father. They will trust Lista and the other Gundam pilots before they trust you.”

 

“The entire Colonial cabinet trusted me as their attorney general,” Merrick said matter-of-factly. “That in itself will be enough information to make the Colonists weary and confused. And, of course, Quatre’s father once trusted me as an executive in his company. That will work to my advantage in the end.”

 

Melody scoffed and shook her head. “You’re…You’re inconceivable. This is a stupid plan, and I want no part of it. I don’t want to be behind a possible massacre and the death of the peace Quatre and his friends fought so hard to achieve for us. Everything they did will be in vain because of you.” She folded her hands over her chest, fighting against the wobbling in her knees as her father slowly turned to face her. “I want no part in this.”

 

“Are you defying me, Melody?” he asked, his voice suddenly booming against the walls. “You know the penalty of treason.”

 

“I’m not the one committing treason here. _You_ are.” She swallowed hard. “You are unfit to be a leader. You are the one that should be impeached. You should not have meddled in Quatre and Lista’s lives. Everything was fine until you got involved.”

 

Merrick took several steps towards her, and although she wanted to stumble away from him, she held her ground. He towered over her, his cold eyes unyielding against hers. “You are dangerously close to being considered a traitor, Melody. Don’t tempt me.”

 

The front door slammed open, causing the Wysor pair to turn towards it. Quatre, teal eyes blazing, stood with his fists firm at his sides. “Merrick, what is the meaning of this?” he demanded, shoving the door shut behind him.

 

“You watched the broadcast, did you not?” Merrick asked, his voice calm. “I owe you no explanation. I gave you a political pardon for being married to my daughter. As far as I see it, this does not concern you.”

 

Quatre scoffed and shook his head. “You will punish me as you do them, and you know it,” Quatre snapped. “I don’t believe a single word that comes from your mouth. As far as _I_ see it, they’re poisonous promises.”

 

Merrick merely shrugged and turned away from the angry blonde. “So be it. I don’t expect you to believe me. Would you rather be grouped together with your traitorous friends?”

 

“The only traitor to the Colonies is you, Merrick, and you very well know that!” Quatre shouted. He barely felt Melody’s hands on his shoulders, attempting to hold him back. “My friends and I have always fought for the good of the Colonies and the people that live here. We wanted peace, and you are destroying it! And for what? Just so you can play god and use people’s lives as your playthings?”

 

“Quatre, stop,” Melody hissed, pushing him back several steps. “We should go. You’re angry. You need to calm down.”

 

“Your wife speaks some sense,” Merrick said sarcastically, his smile widening. “Perhaps you should take a breather before accusing me of crimes when you and your friends are the ones responsible for past wars.”

 

Melody snapped her head in his direction. “No more. This is done. We’re leaving.” She clamped a hand over Quatre’s and yanked him out of the office before he could say anything more. They said nothing as she quickly led him to the elevator. She wanted to get the two of them as far from her father as she possibly could. She could practically feel Quatre’s anger and aggravation beating off of his body as they waited countless moments for the elevator to reach their floor.

 

When it finally did, she ushered him inside and pushed the button for the first floor. As soon as the doors closed, she sighed in relief and collapsed against the back wall. “I’ve never seen you so angry before,” she breathed. “Are you all right?”

 

Quatre folded his arms over his chest, his eyes continuing to burn in fury. “Your father is declaring war against my friends. I’m not fine. I feel powerless to help them in the situation I’m in. I want nothing more than to keep everyone safe from his tyranny, but I feel as if there’s nothing I can do to prevent it. My position is difficult.”

 

Melody blinked in confusion. “What position?”

 

He turned to her. “You. Given the outburst in his office, he is going to eventually consider you a public traitor to him and the Colonies. Because of that, your life is in danger.” He sighed disgustedly and shook his head, lowering his gaze to his feet. “And now that he’s going to begin the war against my friends, Lista’s life is in danger yet again. This is the very thing I was trying to prevent through this agreement with him, and I failed.”

 

“Do…Do you want to join with your friends and fight alongside them?” Melody asked, her voice meek yet curious.

 

“Of course I do, but I can’t just leave you to handle your father alone,” Quatre replied, his brows furrowed as he closed his eyes. “I can’t do that. I have no idea what I’m going to do now. I wish I had an inkling of an idea, but I don’t. I know nothing. War is imminent, and my friends will not surrender. They will fight with everything they have, and I can do nothing to help them while your life is in danger, as well.”

 

“You’re conflicted between me…and Lista?” she asked in skepticism, pressing a hand against the base of her throat.

 

Quatre lifted his head, his eyes sad. “In a way, yes. Lista is my life. She means everything to me. I can’t imagine a life without her. I’ve been unfortunate to see what life would be like without her, and it’s devastatingly painful. But, at the same token, I’ve grown to care for you. I won’t leave you behind. I want to keep as many people safe as possible.” He sighed. “I know the repercussions of my actions. I know. But they’re all well worth the risks so long as the people I care about stay safe from people like him.”

 

A single tear rolled down her cheek. “You care about me?”

 

“Yes. I do,” he answered with a firm nod. “You’re not going to do this alone.”

 

Melody sniffled and closed the distance between them. Locking her arms around his neck, she hugged him, resting her cheek against his shoulder. “Well, then, you’re not going to do it alone, either.”

 

Quatre wrapped his arms around her waist and was silently thankful to hear her say those words.

 

 

 

 

Lista sighed exasperatingly and pushed herself up against the headboard of her bed. She peered over to the clock. 2:47 AM. She’d been in bed for well over four hours, and she hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep. That she could rightly blame on the wildly kicking baby inside her belly. The little one refused to let up.

 

She rubbed her hand in a circular motion over her belly, quietly shushing the restless baby growing within her womb. Nothing seemed to help. For several minutes, she tried, but the baby didn’t respond to her gentle coddling to calm down. It was a bundle of energy.

 

Giving up, she slipped her feet into the pair of plush slippers at her bedside and walked out of the bedroom, deciding that a glass of milk or a cup of tea may help to settle the baby. Holding on the railing, she quietly walked down the stairs. She could see a small lamp on in the living room, and had to wonder who else was still awake at this hour. She walked in the room and found Trowa sitting at the corner of the sofa, reading glasses perched on his slender nose, as he immersed himself into a book.

 

“Trowa?”

 

The Heavyarms pilot responded, lifting his head and looking over at her in mild shock. “Lista, what are you doing awake? You should be resting.”

 

Lista cracked a small smile and walked over to him, joining him on the sofa. She sighed as her body sank into the cushions. “I could ask you the same question, but I’m pretty sure our answers aren’t going to be the same.” She rested her palms on her belly. “The baby has been kicking. This little one must be the one sucking up all of my energy. I can’t fall asleep. It’s just a little too uncomfortable and distracting.”

 

“Well, it’s a good sign if the baby is active, so I’d consider that a positive thing,” Trowa offered, smiling. He closed the book and settled it in his lap. He pulled the glasses from his nose, folded them and placed them on the coffee table. “I’m restless. I suppose I have too much on my mind right now to be sleeping.”

 

Lista nodded in agreement. “I know what you mean. With Merrick’s announcement, and even though we know what we’re going to do, it’s still hard to relax. He’s trying so hard to get what he wants.” She lowered her head, sliding her thumb in a comforting motion back and forth on her stomach. “I’m afraid we won’t be strong enough to stop him. And then, of course, I can do nothing on the battlefield to help since I have this little one to think about. Even after everything that’s happened, this feels like it’s going so fast. I don’t like it.”

 

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, I doubt that Merrick will attack directly after the twenty-four hours are up,” Trowa replied. He crossed his legs and folded his arms over his chest. “I’m sure even he doesn’t have every single detail planned out. Judging by our response, which I’m sure he knows we won’t surrender, he’ll make his next move. Even though we’re not surrendering, he may see if we make the first strike. He can’t possibly predict every move we make. He’ll have to make plans as everything goes.”

 

Lista nodded and took a deep breath. “I’m still worried. I’m worried about the baby and about Quatre.” She shook her head and closed her eyes, releasing a heavy sigh. “Merrick still doesn’t know about the baby, from what I can tell, which is good, but there’s Quatre to think about. Now that this war is starting, I don’t know what Merrick will do to him.” She opened her eyes and gazed at her friend, her comrade. “He’s not a man of his word, Trowa. There’s nothing stopping him from hurting Quatre, even if he publicly announced that he was void from the demand of surrender. I don’t trust a single word that comes out of that man’s mouth.”

 

“I’m pretty sure that no one does, Quatre included,” Trowa assured her, resting a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Even though he is one of the most trusting people I know, he won’t take any word Merrick says to heart. Quatre is fully capable of taking care of himself. I’m sure he’ll be just fine, no matter what Merrick decides to do.”

 

Lista yawned, covering her mouth with a palm as tears gathered at the corners of her eyes. She wiped them away and sighed. “I wish I could fall asleep. I wish the baby would, too. I suppose we’re not the only two people that are restless around here.”

 

Trowa cracked a smile and nodded, watching her carefully as she rubbed her hands in simultaneous circles over her belly. He released her shoulder and turned his head away from her. “Lista, I know we have been silent on this subject for some time since you made it clear what you wanted to do, but I feel compelled to bring it up again.” Lista looked at him in curiosity, her hands not faltering their movements on her belly. “War is on the horizon.” He returned his attention to the pregnant woman beside him. “I think it would be in everyone’s best interest if Quatre was made aware of the truth of your condition. We shouldn’t take any chances now.”

 

Lista pressed her hands against her face and sighed deeply. “I know.” She rested her head against the back of the sofa and removed her palms from her face so she could look on the patiently waiting Trowa. “I’ve thought about it a little in the past several days, especially once the baby started to kick. I don’t want Quatre to miss any more of his baby’s growth. He should know about this.” She lowered her head. “I guess I just thought he would be back with us by now, so I thought it wouldn’t make much of a difference to wait until he returned.”

 

“Lista, give yourself time to think if this is something you really want to do,” Trowa said, pushing himself from his spot on the sofa. He grabbed his glasses from the table and tucked his book under his arm. “Know that we’ll all support whatever decision you make. This is something you need to do for him, and for yourself. I know this wasn’t the ideal way for Quatre to find out he’s going to be a father, with four months remaining before the baby is born.”

 

Lista cracked a small smile and shook her head. “No, definitely not. If it were my way, the ideal way he would have found out would have been with him standing right next to me in the doctor’s office when the truth came out. That, Trowa, would have been the right way. But I guess the ideal way is never the most realistic one.”

 

 

 

 

Lista’s head bobbed up and down as she tried to stay awake. Everyone sat at the dining room table, all impatiently waiting for noon to arrive and for their twenty-four hours of bidden time to end. Merrick would officially declare war against them, and they would be called to battle for the first time in two years.

 

They thought it would be something less painful to transition to, but peace had become somewhat enjoyable for them. None of them was sure they wanted to explore their past roots as soldiers. But Merrick had effectively given them no other choice.

 

“Lissy, you should try to go to sleep,” Duo suggested, clamping a hand over her shoulder. “You need to rest. You can’t even keep your eyes open.”

 

“It wouldn’t help,” she refuted in a mumble. “The baby is still kicking. I can’t get a moment’s peace. This little one doesn’t want to let up. You’d think the baby would get tired after a while.”

 

“You have to try to sleep,” Duo scolded. “It’s stressing you and the baby out. If you at least lie down, you’ll probably fall asleep. You’ve been awake long enough.”

 

She shook her head and closed her eyes. “No. I’ll be fine. Besides, I want to be awake for this announcement since I failed to miss the first one. I want to know what he’ll have to say when he realizes we’re not surrendering to him.”

 

“Well, about that,” Duo started, rubbing his free hand behind his head. “Maybe it would be a good idea for you to stay out of this whole thing. It’s not good for you and the baby, and I don’t want Quatre kicking my ass for not keeping you safe.”

 

Lista snapped her eyes open, glaring at him as if he’d suddenly spoken impossible blasphemy. “You’re joking, right? I’m already not fighting. I’m just going to be on the sidelines helping. That’s not going to be stressful for me. It would be more stressful if I couldn’t help and if I didn’t know what was going on. We’re not discussing this again, Duo. End of story.”

 

Duo opened his mouth, becoming angry at what he deemed as carelessness, but Heero put a hand on his shoulder. The braided pilot turned to his other side and watched Heero shake his head in caution, silently telling him to let it go.

 

“So, since we’ve decided to wait for him to attack first, does anyone have an idea of whether Merrick will attack immediately or if he’ll wait?” Duo inquired, resting his chin atop his propped hands.

 

“My guess is that he’ll attack immediately,” Wufei answered nonchalantly, his eyes closed in thought. “He’s out for blood. Why would he wait any longer on what he’s been planning for countless years?”

 

“I don’t think so,” Heero refuted, shaking his head. “He’ll want to keep us on our toes. I think he’ll wait and make us guess.”

 

Lista saw the silent exchange between Wufei and Heero and, sensing an argument, leaned in, catching everyone’s attention. “All we can do at this point is guess, and I don’t think it’s going to get us anywhere. Merrick would be dancing if he saw us arguing about what he’s planning to do, so I’d prefer not to give him the satisfaction.”

 

“Right,” Trowa agreed. “Either way, it’s a waiting game, whether we wait until immediately after he declares war, or if he waits another week to attack us. We should plan that it’s going to be an immediate attack so we’re not caught off guard. And if he doesn’t, we’ll at least be ready for when the time comes.”

 

“The base holding the Gundams has a home area, like a den, a kitchen, some bedrooms, and a bathroom,” Duo reminded his friends. “Why don’t we just move in there for the time being so we’ll be close to the Gundams? When the bastard decides to attack, we’ll be ready for him. I don’t think Howard would mind if we did. It’s our best bet right now, so we’ll always be close enough to get to our suits and fix them after the battles we’re in.”

 

“I didn’t think I’d ever hear something so intelligent come out of your mouth,” Wufei said with a teasing smirk. Duo ignored him, flashing him an unamused scowl. “I think that’s a good idea. While we get ready, I’ll call Zechs, Noin, and Sally. They can join us since they’ll be helping out.” He pushed himself out of his chair. “But I think we should do it fast, maybe get there by noon so if it’s going to be an immediate attack, we’ll be there and settled in. We have a couple hours. Let’s make them count.”

 

The Gundam pilots nodded simultaneously and stood from the table, going their separate ways to prepare for the move. They intended to make every free minute they had count before the war with Merrick Wysor would officially begin, before their lives would be embroiled in chaos and hellfire once again.

 

 

 

 

Melody wasn’t even sure how long she’d been sitting there, propped against the headboard of her bed. Her eyes were fixated on the wall in front of her, unblinking, as if she suddenly was unable to turn away. The sun had risen and was beating into the windows. She didn’t realize that, either. To her, it was if time had stopped.

 

Sleep had evaded her most of the night. She’d finally given up and opted to stay up, unmoving, her thoughts wildly running about in her mind, for the remainder of the night. Her head hurt from staring at the wall, but she didn’t notice that, either.

 

Quatre’s body shuffled next to hers, prompting her to turn her attention to him. Her eyes fluttered, now staring at the full head of blonde hair that peeked out from the blanket. “Quatre? Are you awake?”

 

He turned on his back and gazed up at her in response, saying nothing. He studied her for a moment, noticing the dark circles that had formed under her eyes. She’d gotten little to no sleep, that was for certain. He groaned as he sat up, pushing the blanket down to his waist as he rested against the cool wood of the headboard.

 

“How did you sleep?” she asked, folding her hands in her lap.

 

“Not well,” he yawned, scratching his fingers against his scalp. “There’s too much going on for me to sleep. From what I can tell, you didn’t sleep very well, either.”

 

She shook her head. “No, I didn’t. I wanted to, but I couldn’t. I kept thinking about my father’s demands and about everything that happened in his office yesterday.”

 

Quatre sighed and shook his head. “I’m sorry. I know I have complicated things with you and him. I should have managed my anger better.”

 

She rested a hand on his, prompting him to peer over at her. “No, I don’t blame you for that. I was angry with him, too. I said my piece, for the most part, before you came in. He shouldn’t be doing this to the Colonies, or to your friends. They don’t deserve it. They’re heroes to the Colonies. _You’re_ a hero to the Colonies.”

 

He shed an appreciative smile. “At noon today, when my friends don’t respond to your father’s demands, he is going to attack them, and I feel powerless to help. All I’ve felt anymore is powerless.”

 

Melody shifted closer to him. “Don’t feel like that. You’re not powerless in the least. I’ve never thought that about you. You’re one of the most resourceful people I’ve ever come to know.” She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a comforting hug. “Our time will come, Quatre, and my father’s will end. It will be soon.”

 

Quatre pulled away from her, his brow quirked in curiosity. “What do you mean?”

 

She only smiled and tossed the blankets off her body so she could slide out of the bed. She grabbed a clean pair of clothes from the back of the bathroom door that she’d chosen the day before. “I’m going to shower and get ready for the day. It should be an interesting one. I want to be ready to face my father when the time comes.”

 

“I’m still sorry for that,” he apologized again, making no movement to get out of bed himself. “I was so angry yesterday. I don’t like that I let my emotions get the better of me. The last time that happened, I destroyed a colony and nearly killed one of my best friends.” He slammed his eyes shut at the painful memory. “I don’t want to go through that again. I don’t want to lose control of myself like that ever again. I endangered everyone I loved. And there is more at stake this time. I can’t let it happen.”

 

Melody, holding tight onto the clothing in her hands, took a step towards him. “I think I know what would cause you to be like that, and I hope it doesn’t happen, either.”

 

As she turned on her heel to move towards the bathroom, Quatre snapped a hand over her wrist. She looked up at him, puzzled. “Wait. There’s something I have to tell you.”

 

Melody shifted as he released her wrist, folding his hands in front of himself with a sigh. “You’ve proven yourself to be trustworthy and an ally. You have been honest with me about things that have been difficult for you to admit, and I feel it’s time for me to give you that same honesty.”

 

A brow quirked, lines wrinkling on her forehead. She put her clothes on the back of her vanity chair. “Quatre, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

Saying nothing, Quatre moved to his dresser, opening the top drawer and rummaging under his neatly folded clothes. He pulled out a small, white, silk bag and moved back over to Melody, who continued to stare quizzically. He turned the pouch upside down, and into his palm fell a gold ring, not so different than the one occupying his finger. She looked up at him, her mouth twisting. “A ring?”

 

Nodding, Quatre held it in his fingers, a warm smile spreading across his face. “Yes. It’s mine, but I’ve never worn it, not yet.”

 

Melody shook her head. “Quatre, I don’t understand.”

 

His smile faded slightly and he lowered his hand, closing his fist over the gold ring. “Our marriage is invalid, Melody. You’ve never legally been my wife.”

 

Eyes widening, a short, sharp gasp escaped Melody’s lips, turning her head slightly as his words echoed in her head. “What? What are you talking about?”

 

“This ring,” Quatre said, showing her the gold ring his palm once more, “is my wedding ring. Lista gave it to me.”

 

Melody felt her eyes widening further as her gaze shifted between him, the ring in his palm, and the ring on his finger. “You mean…”

 

Quatre nodded, closing his hand over his ring and clasping it against his chest with a happy smile. “Yes. You can’t be my wife, because Lista already is.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Melody felt her heart clamber to a halt in her chest as Quatre stood there silent, his hand still against his heart. She shook her head in disbelief. “You and Lista are married? But – But how? _When?_ ”

 

Quatre lowered his hand to his side, calm, his muscles relaxed. “We were married two months before she was ousted as Secretary of Defense.”

 

Melody staggered backwards, the math adding up quickly in her head. “You two have been married for six months? How…” She shook her head, pressing her fingers against her temple. “How were you able to keep it a secret?”

 

Unable to hide his smile, Quatre said, “Our engagement wasn’t a secret. Surely you were aware of that.”

 

“Well…yes,” Melody admitted, sitting down in her vanity chair. Quatre watched her, studying her jumbling. “I think everyone knew about your engagement right after it happened. It was a pretty big deal.”

 

Quatre nodded and grabbed a chair from the bay window, pulling it in front of her. He sat down, leaning his arms forward on his knees. “Yes, precisely. There was much unwanted media attention. We decided early on that we would keep our wedding ceremony as private as we could. We wanted to enjoy one another without the interruption of the paparazzi angling for a story. So we decided we wouldn’t wear our rings and she wouldn’t change her name until we were ready for the world to know. We took great pains to ensure only our families and closest friends knew the truth.”

 

Melody pressed a hand against her face, shaking her head still and stammering for a response. “We’re not married.”

 

His face fell, and he reached for her hand, resting his gently atop hers. “No, we’re not. I’m sorry, Melody, if this hurts you.”

 

“Hurts me? No.” Melody leaned forward, frowning. “Quatre, if you had told my father this the day he gave you the ultimatum, he would have lost his leverage to split you apart from Lista. You could have saved yourself and Lista a lot of grief if you had just come out and told him then.”

 

Quatre shook his head, flashing a sad smile. “I knew it didn’t matter. He would have found another way to get what he wanted, and Lista’s safety has always been my deepest concern. She and I both knew that she was already my wife, so his attempt to marry me off to you was never going to be valid. I knew it was better if we just let him believe that he had won in that regard.”

 

Melody could feel tears of guilt welling in her eyes. “The two of you have missed out on so much. It’s the beginning of your marriage, of your lives together, and you’ve spent the majority of it away from her.” She sniffled and rubbed her hand against her eyes. “How you must hate me.”

 

Shaking his head again, Quatre squeezed his hand over hers. “No, Melody. I don’t hate you. You were unwilling in all of this. Your father used you as a pawn to get what he wanted. I care about you. You’re my friend. And Lista and I have a whole life to look forward to when all of this is over.”

 

“And it’s going to be soon,” Melody spoke up quickly, her voice clear and firm. “I swear to you, Quatre. I’m going to help set things right, and I’m going to make sure Lista stays safe from him, no matter what happens.”

 

He flashed her an appreciative smile, giving her hand another comforting squeeze, all the while thinking about how he would stop at nothing to keep his wife – his one and true wife – safe from Merrick Wysor.

 

 

 

 

Melody was certain the silent tension in the room could not possibly get any worse. The sound of Merrick’s fingers drumming against the hard surface of his desk was getting on her nerves. She tapped her foot against the carpeted floor, counting the quickening beats her heart made and comparing them to the ticking seconds on the wall clock.

 

It was two minutes until noon, and there had been no response from any of the Gundam pilots concerning her father’s demands for surrender. She wished they would surrender in the end, merely out of her own fear of what her father would do to them. But she knew it didn’t matter whether they surrendered or not; their punishment would be fierce either way, just for existing in his lifetime.

 

11:59. Melody watched her father pick up his phone and call the front office. She barely heard him book the newsroom again and demanded that it be ready for use within the next hour. He pushed himself from his desk and sighed deeply, peering out one of the windows. “It’s a new day, a day of change,” he said with a smirk. He turned to Melody, catching the frown on her face. “They were never going to surrender, I know. But I have to make it look believable for the Colonists, you know.” He walked for the front door.

 

“Please reconsider this,” she suddenly begged, jumping out of her chair. She closed the distance between them, her eyes pleading. “You don’t have to do this, Father. We can stop this whole thing right now. Why should we have a war for something selfish? Peace is good for everyone, including us. I don’t want to see people lose their lives, or lose people important to them. We both know what that’s like, and it’s not easy to deal with.” She placed a hand on his shoulder, offering him a gentle smile. “We’ve come a long way since Mom died. She would want for us to live our lives to the fullest and be the happiest we could possibly be.”

 

Merrick sighed deeply and shook his head, shrugging away from her touch. “You should be with your husband. I don’t need him breathing down my neck when I make my announcement. Stay with him for the rest of the day.” He opened the door and took a step out of the room, but stopped and turned back to face her. “This is something that has to be done, to teach a lesson to those who do not know the pain of life and death. I hope you will understand my intentions when this all begins.”

 

Melody watched her father walk down the hall and disappear around a corner. She released an aggravated sigh and rushed out of the office, quickly heading to the nearest elevator. She needed to get to Quatre’s office as soon as possible. After the conversation she’d had with him that morning, she knew it would be important for someone to be with him when Merrick officially declared war against the Gundam pilots, against the woman who had been his wife this whole time.

 

 

 

 

There was little room in the den for all of the pilots as they circled around the television set, waiting as patiently as they could for Merrick’s bulletin to air when he would announce his declaration of war and bloodshed against them.

 

“Lissy, are you sure you don’t want to sit down? I’ll move,” Duo offered as he watched his friend continually pace behind the sofa.

 

She shook her head. “No, I’m fine. I feel like I’ve done nothing but sit around lately. I’ll sit down once Merrick makes his announcement. I want to know what plans he has for us,” she answered, rubbing her hand over her bulging stomach. She halted and sighed deeply. “I need to go to the bathroom _again_. I’ll be right back.” She trudged away, saying nothing else.

 

“She’s pregnant,” Noin said quietly, although she meant it as a question, as soon as Lista exited the room.

 

“Yeah. Quatre doesn’t know, and I guess she figured it wouldn’t mean much to keep it from you guys since we’ll be seeing a lot of you now that this war is getting started,” Duo replied with a nod. “So, don’t say anything to anyone about this. Lady Une and Archer know now. She’s trying to keep it a secret from Merrick, and she doesn’t want Quatre to know until he’s back with us for good. She already feels bad enough about it since he wasn’t the first person to know. Plus, she hasn’t seen her family since she started showing. She doesn’t want them to know until Quatre does.”

 

“Well, her secret is safe with us,” Sally smiled. “I wouldn’t want to betray her trust. I’m sure it would be rather unpleasant, given how Merrick looks in her eyes now.”

 

“It makes sense why she wishes to remain off the battlefield,” Zechs spoke up. “She’s trying to keep the unborn child safe. We’ll just have to do everything we can in her stead. This situation cannot be easy on her.”

 

“She keeps a brave face, but this is hard for her to deal with,” Wufei replied, arms folded over his chest. “It’s not good for her or Winner, for that matter. We know the woman tends to act without thinking on a normal basis, and Winner is prone to severe emotional outbursts when backed into a corner.”

 

Duo scowled. “Quatre’s not gonna go down that road again. He’s better than that now. He knows the consequences.”

 

Wufei shrugged. “I’m not so sure. It’s one thing for him to lose his father, but for him to lose Di Nevella? And if something like that happened and he found out she was pregnant? He’d go all out and do whatever it took to kill Wysor and make him pay. I wouldn’t be surprised if it happened a second time. I’m just saying. Don’t take it personal, Maxwell.”

 

“Whatever,” he groused, turning away from the Chinese soldier.

 

“Okay, that’s enough,” Heero scolded. He tilted his head to the side, signaling Lista’s return into the room.

 

“It’s coming on,” Trowa announced.

 

Lista rushed over to the sofa and sat down on the arm next to the Chinese pilot, her face furrowed as Merrick stepped into the boundaries of the screen. The moment of truth.

 

The reporters in the audience quieted down when Merrick lifted his hand. He cleared his throat, and Lista could have sworn he was trying to fight a smirk. The proud bastard. He was enjoying every moment of this, just like his previous announcement. “Ladies and gentlemen of the Colonies, after a twenty-four hour grace period granted to the Gundam pilots, we have received no response. This has been construed as defying the order for their surrender, thus condemning them to punishment as I see fit as leader of the Colonies.”

 

“How quaint,” Wufei mumbled, shaking his head in disgust.

 

“After careful discussion with the Secretary of Defense, we, the Colonies, now officially declare war against the terrorist group that we know as the Gundam pilots.” There was pandemonium in the audience, the reporters all asking questions that were too incoherent in the madness to understand. “Please, I am not finished.” The reporters quieted down once again. “We have every reason to believe that the Gundam pilots are taking refuge somewhere in the business district of this very colony. So, I advise all citizens that have made a home here to evacuate as soon as possible.”

 

Duo scoffed. “He’s actually giving them the chance to leave with their lives? This must be killing him.” Heero elbowed the braided pilot in the side, effectively shushing him.

 

Merrick cleared his throat and looked down at the podium as if reciting a speech. “I am hoping for a swift and painless war for you, the citizens, so that you may all return to your peaceful lives.”

 

“Ha! I’ll bet it will be swift and painless,” Lista grumbled sardonically. “What a good liar.”

 

“Battles against the Gundams will not take place without prior notification so people can have a chance to reach safety. But again, I implore all citizens within the business district colony to evacuate to another colony, or to Earth, until this war is over. As your leader, I wish to see no harm to come to those that are innocent. More information will become available as soon as possible. God have mercy on the Gundam pilots for their treason.” Merrick bowed his head and quickly left the stage.

 

“What a son of a bitch,” Lista swore. She picked up the remote to turn the television off. “He’s trying to make it look like he wants to keep them safe. And, of course, he made no sign of when he plans to attack.”

 

“Well, if he wants to hold up on his word, it won’t be immediate,” Trowa replied. “He’s willing to give the citizens time to pack up their belongings and leave their homes. I’m assuming it will be a day or two, or maybe more, before he begins the assault.”

 

“I think this will be one of the only times he stands by his word,” Sally spoke up. “He doesn’t want to look like a terrorist himself in the eyes of the public. He’ll wait until people leave the colony, but he’s an impatient man from what I’ve seen. He may not wait until everyone has left, nor can we guarantee that everyone will leave. There are some stubborn people out there.”

 

“It’s inevitable,” Lista sighed, shaking her head. “There’s going to be casualties. Merrick wants it to happen. He wants to make it look like our fault that people are going to die because of this.”

 

“Let’s not think about that right now,” Noin advised, walking over to Lista’s side on the arm of the sofa. “Let’s just concentrate on preparing for the first battle, whenever that may be. We shouldn’t dwell on what is to come. We’re not even sure ourselves how it’s going to turn out. All we can do is our best.”

 

“So, we’ll wait it out here,” Heero said, standing up from the sofa. “This will be a temporary home for us for now. We can conduct simulations in the cockpits for practice while we wait for the battles to begin. We’re facing mobile dolls, and we know what that system entails, unless Merrick has made modifications.”

 

“That’s where Quatre would be the most helpful,” Duo pointed out with a shrug. He looked up at Lista, who said nothing and didn’t look at him. “I hope he knows what he’s doing. We’re really gonna need him for this one.”

 

 

 

 

Melody watched Quatre work at his desk. She was sitting across from him, her legs crossed, her hands folded in her lap. It had only been a half an hour since her father’s public declaration of war. Quatre had said nothing when it ended and had since immersed himself into his paperwork.

 

It was driving her insane.

 

“Quatre, I know this whole thing is bothering you,” Melody finally spoke him, leaning her elbows onto his desk. “You haven’t said a thing since the broadcast ended. I want to know what’s going on through your mind.”

 

“Melody, this isn’t the time to discuss it,” he said in monotone, his eyes fixated on the paper he was reading.

 

She frowned. “And why not? Are you afraid your anger will get the better of you? You don’t normally let things like that happen. You’re a calm and collected person.”

 

“Right now, I’m not, and like I said, I’d rather not discuss it,” Quatre replied, his tone firmer. “I’m afraid of what I might say in anger. Things are always said that are not meant when a person’s emotions are a little uncontrolled.”

 

“Keeping them bottled inside is going to do you no good except make you angrier,” Melody retorted. “You’re being stubborn.” She sighed and shook her head, leaning away from him to fold her arms under her breasts. “I never thought I’d see the day where you’d be the stubborn one. I suppose that’s something you got from Lista.”

 

At the mention of Lista’s name, Quatre snapped his head up. He was scowling. “Melody, I’m warning you. Please don’t.”

 

Melody shook her head. “Talking about Lista normally calms you down. Why don’t you tell me something about her? I’d like to know more.”

 

Quatre dropped his pen on the desk and sighed exasperatingly. “You actually wish to know something about her? Like what?”

 

Melody nibbled on her bottom lip in deep thought. She knew anything was fair game at this point, that discussing Lista would brighten Quatre’s day after her father made his intentions known. She flashed him a smile. “How about the first time you realized you had feelings for her? When did you know for sure?”

 

“You want to know about that?” he asked, shocked, as he pulled away from her, eyes wide. She merely nodded and said nothing else. His eyes softened and he recalled the moment as if it had just happened the day before. “All right. It was after my father’s death. Heero and I were eventually captured by OZ, and we ended up being reunited with Lista. She was apprehended, as well, following a battle with her father, who had defected from the Alliance to OZ.”

 

“I heard about that,” Melody said with a nod. “That had to have been hard for her.”

 

“It was,” he confirmed. “But she didn’t even discuss it until later, because she had heard about what was happening with me. She was so worried about me. She wished she had been there sooner to help me face my demons.” He gave in to the weak smile overtaking his lips. “It was as if her own problems were nonexistent, or paled in comparison to mine. All she cared about was that I was doing all right.”

 

“And that was it? That was when you knew you loved her?” Melody asked, leaning in with profound curiosity. Strangely, she actually wanted to know.

 

Quatre shook his head. “Not completely. Heero, Lista, and I eventually traveled down to the Earth. We decided it best for us to go to the Sanc Kingdom since Relena was attempting to revitalize it after its destruction. It was before we arrived there. Heero was off on his own, and Lista and I were on a beach together. We did a great deal of talking. That was when she revealed how she came to be at the Lunar Base.” He closed his eyes, as if placing himself back into the memory.

 

_ She pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them as she watched the waves roll gently along the shore. She rested her chin atop her knees and sighed deeply, breathing in the relaxing sea air. “I had to fight him, Quatre,” she whispered. _

__

_ Quatre turned to her, perplexed. “Who did you have to fight?” _

__

_ “My father,” she answered, shutting her eyes. “He’s working for OZ, Quatre. He found out I was supporting all of you.” _

__

_ Quatre’s eyes widened. “Your father is a soldier for OZ? And he turned you over to them?” _

__

_ Lista shook her head and loosened her body, turning to gaze at him. “No. I didn’t give him that satisfaction. I surrendered. My suit was damaged a good deal. There was little I could do at that point.”  _

__

_ Quatre shook his head and leaned towards her in concern. “Lista, why didn’t say anything about this sooner?” _

__

_ “You were in pain, Quatre, and it wasn’t an important detail,” she replied. She rested a hand on his arm. “You lost your father. That is much worse than what I had to go through. I wasn’t going to divert attention to myself. I don’t want sympathy for what’s happened.” _

__

_ Quatre’s eyes softened, and before he realized it, his hand grazed atop hers as it rested on his arm. “Don’t feel the need to give me sympathy. I don’t deserve it, Lista. I killed many innocent people in my rampage.” _

__

_ “You don’t think I’ve killed people, too?” she asked matter-of-factly. She scoffed and shook her head. “Your reasons were not unfounded. Romefeller turned the Colonists against your father, and because of them, he had to die. You were acting on your grief. I can’t say I would have reacted much different in your place. It’s not easy losing someone you care for.” _

__

_ He swallowed hard, his insides tearing up at the painful reminder of his father’s death. “No. It’s not.” _

__

_ Lista shifted her body closer to his until they touched, and she offered him a comforting smile. “I will be here for you now, Quatre. I won’t let you handle your grief alone. If you need a shoulder to cry on or ears to listen, I’m here for you. I’ll always be here.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a gentle hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist in quick response, a warm sensation washing over him as her body heat slammed pleasantly against his. _

__

_ “Thank you, Lista, for everything,” he whispered. He was the one to pull away, smiling heavily as her arms slid away from him. “I am here for you, as well, if you’d like to talk about your father. It’s not good to keep things bottled inside. I’d like to think that your father has a very good explanation for his actions.” _

__

_ Lista sighed deeply, lowering her eyes. “I would like to think so, too, but it’s the last thing I want to think about.” _

__

_ “If it begins to trouble you, I want you to confide in me. I’ll do what I can to help you get through it. I promise,” Quatre said. He smiled wide. “Besides, I think we’ll be spending a great deal of time together now.” _

__

_ Lista beamed, chuckling softly. “I’m glad. Perhaps we can discuss things that actually don’t deal with war, like more about your life. It must be terribly interesting.” _

__

_ He laughed and nodded. “Every one of my sisters plays their own part in the family business, but since I am the only son, it will rightfully go to me.” He paused, his smile wavering. “Actually, since my father’s death, it is technically mine now. The rest is merely paperwork.” _

__

_ “I don’t know if I could handle that much responsibility,” Lista sighed. “I give you a lot of credit. You must have a great deal of discipline to be able to do all that. Your family’s company is a rather large one. You own most of the buildings and construction sites in the Colonies.” _

__

_ Quatre shrugged and turned away slightly, embarrassed. “Well, yes, but I try not to think about that so much. I just like to think that my family’s business helps people more than anything. It’s difficult to be under so much pressure while being a member of a high-profile family such as mine.” _

__

_ “I suppose so,” Lista replied. She looked out at the horizon, watching the sun’s orange rays setting behind the water, painting a colorful picture in the ocean. “It’s a pretty sunset.” She leaned back against her hands and sighed. “I think we’ll be okay, Quatre. When this is all over, we’ll still have each other.” She tossed a glance at him, one that held a certain level of shyness. “Right?” _

__

_ “Of course,” Quatre immediately agreed. “I care a great deal for you, Lista. I would be quite sad if we were to lose touch.” _

__

_ Lista flashed her teeth in a happy smile. “Me, too. And maybe we can come back here, to this same spot, and talk about other things. This is a beautiful place.” She suddenly yawned and she blinked several times. “It also makes me a little bit drowsy. Have we been out here a long time?” _

__

_ Quatre shook his head. “I don’t believe so. Perhaps it would be a good idea to head back so you can get some rest.” He prepared to stand, but Lista caught his wrist, stopping him. _

__

_ “No, wait. I’d like to stay here,” Lista rebuked gently. “We have a blanket. We could just lay here for a little while longer. It’s too peaceful out here to leave just yet.” She sighed deeply, a warm smile painting her face. “This is one of the only types of places in the world where I feel like war can’t touch.” She studied him for a moment, noticing the questioning look on his face. “You can go back, if you’d like. You don’t have to stay here with me.” _

__

_ “No, I’ll stay with you. I don’t like the idea of leaving you out here alone when the sun is going down,” Quatre replied, settling against the sand-bitten blanket. “Whatever you’d like to do.” _

__

_ Lista smiled appreciatively and rested on her stomach, facing the sea as the sun gave the water final kisses of orange and pink before settling behind the horizon for the night. Quatre followed suit, pushing himself close to her body. They both kept themselves propped on their elbows, watching the sea dance quietly. She closed her eyes and smiled and, saying nothing, rested her head against his shoulder. His heart thudded in his chest when she settled against him, a sigh released from her parted lips. A smile befell him, and any question he had about how he felt about her was answered in that fleeting moment. _

__

_ She had effectively stolen his heart. _

Melody smiled, folding a stray piece of hair behind her ear. “That’s a lovely story, Quatre. I’m glad you shared it with me.”

 

Quatre offered her a smile and nodded. “You’re welcome. It was nice to relive it.” He watched as Melody suddenly pushed herself out of her chair so she could walk around the desk separating them, standing dangerously close to him as he remained seated.

 

Two fingers pressed against her wedding ring. She slid it off her finger and placed it on the desk before him. “I think it’s time to end this,” she replied, a smile wide on her lips.

 

“Melody, what are you talking about?” he asked, exchanging glances from her to the diamond ring and back again.

 

“I want to help your friends, and I want to help you. My father shouldn’t be doing this. He’s going to kill innocent people, and I want no part of it,” Melody replied, tone firm and confident. She swallowed hard. “We’re not playing this farce any longer. It’s time for you to return home to your wife.”

 

Quatre’s eyes widened, certain he’d misheard her, but daring to hope. “You want to end our marriage?”

 

Melody scoffed. “It’s not even a marriage, Quatre. It’s fake. Lista is your wife, not me. You need to be at her side again. And since our union was never legal to begin with, there’s no need to move forward with an annulment or anything. But I’ll call the judge and handle anything that’s needed to make it official and wipe our marriage off the record.”

 

“That’s…” Quatre sighed deeply, realizing that it was almost too much information for him to handle. He sifted his fingers through his hair. “You’re certain this is what you want to do?”

 

Melody stared at him in disbelief. “And you don’t want this? Don’t try to be easy on me, Quatre. I’ve been thinking about this for some time. It’s the way it should be. You should be with Lista and your friends, to help them fight against my father before he has a chance to hurt people.”

 

Quatre jerked out of his chair, eyes wide, heart pounding against his ribcage. “If I’m going back, then you’re coming with me. I’m not leaving you alone to face your father. You need protection.”

 

Melody flinched in surprise. “You want me to go with you?”

 

The Arabian pilot flashed her a warm smile, resting a hand on her shoulder. “You’re my friend, Melody, and I care about you. The fact that you’re going about doing this is a selfless thing. I know you’re doing it for me, and for Lista, and because of that, I owe you.”

 

“You don’t owe me anything,” Melody said, her voice cracking. She lowered her eyes. “It’s because of me that you’ve missed out on several months of life with the woman you love. No one should have the power to do that. It’s not right.”

 

“But you’re changing it, and it’s better late than never,” Quatre pointed out. He looked down at his left hand, staring at the gold band that occupied his ring finger. He slowly removed it and picked up Melody’s diamond ring, handing both of them to her. “You should have both of these, to remember our time together.”

 

Melody closed her hand over the pair of rings. “Are you sure?”

 

“I’m sure. At the beginning, it was difficult, but as time went on, things got easier, and we became friends. That’s something to remember. It’s always a happy memory for me when I make a new friend,” Quatre replied. He drew in a deep breath and released it through his nose. “I can go home. I can be with my wife. And nothing is going to tear me from her ever again.”

 

 

 

 

Duo made himself perfectly comfortable in the living room as he rested his eyes, long having turned the television off since there was nothing interesting enough to watch. The other pilots were off going about their own business, while Zechs, Noin, and Sally reported to Lady Une and Archer Burke on what their plans were going to be now that Merrick had officially declared war.

 

So it was just he and Lista occupying the building facility for the moment. He had to say he enjoyed the quiet.

 

He watched Lista walk into the room from the corner of his eye, her expression contorted. She had a hand on her stomach, rubbing slowly. He lifted his head in concern. “You okay, Lissy?”

 

She snapped her head up, her eyes wide, as if she hadn’t expected to see him. “Oh, I’m fine. Just…The baby’s kicking a little hard right now.”

 

Duo quirked his brow and pushed himself out of his chair, walking over to her with arms hanging at his sides. “Is it normal for the baby to kick this much? I mean, come on. That baby’s not giving you a chance to rest.”

 

Lista smiled weakly and shook her head. “I don’t know. I never thought to ask Doctor Vale. But I’m sure it’s fine. She always said kicking was a good thing. I just think the baby is rather energetic.” She released a shaky sigh and walked over to the sofa. “I just need a second to relax.” She sighed as she sat down, rubbing her hand and mumbling to the baby to calm down a little. She groaned a little in aggravation. “Even if they’re not constant, contractions can be frustrating.”

 

Duo glared at her as if his hearing suddenly failed him. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. What? Contractions?” He stood in front of her, towering and eyes burning, with arms folded across his chest. “You’ve been having contractions and you didn’t tell anyone?”

 

Lista swore under her breath and rolled her eyes, realizing her error. “It’s nothing, Duo. It’s been happening for a couple days and—”

 

“A couple _days_? Something could be wrong, Lista! We need to go to the hospital, and right now!” he shouted, thrusting his finger towards the door.

 

Lista waved him off. “Duo, it’s fine. I’m only five months pregnant. It’s obviously false labor. It happens sometimes. It’s nothing to get concerned about. That would probably just make it worse. It’ll go away eventually.”

 

Duo sighed exasperatingly and threw his arms in the air. “For the love of— Lista, I swear, you’re the most stubborn person in the universe. You need to go and see Doctor Vale.”

 

Lista held her hand up and stopped the gentle ministrations on her stomach. After waiting for several seconds, she sighed and smiled. “There. They stopped. See? Nothing to worry about. They stop after a couple minutes.”

 

“That’s not the point, Lista! The _point_ is that you’re having them!” Duo exclaimed.

 

Lista’s smile remained, which just seemed to irk the braided pilot even further. “Duo, you need to calm down. I’m fine and the baby’s fine. We have a sixth sense about these things. If something was wrong, I’m sure I’d know about it instantly. So you need to just relax and let it go.”

 

Duo opened his mouth to rebuke, but instead, he plopped down next to her, sighing deeply. “Look, Lissy, I just want to make sure you’re taken care of until Quatre comes back. I don’t want something to happen to you or the baby.”

 

Lista placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look at her. “Duo, you’re the best friend a woman could ever have. I’m glad to have you around, and honestly, if you weren’t, I don’t even know how I would have reacted to all of this. We seem to balance each other out. When one of us freaks out, the other stays calm.” She giggled lightly. “I just didn’t think I would be the calm one.”

 

Duo shrugged. “I don’t want you taking chances. The next time it happens, you need to go to the hospital. I don’t care who takes you or how bad they are, just as long as you get there.”

 

“Okay. I can handle that. I promise to go if it happens again,” Lista replied, leaning over to press a kiss against his cheek. Her smile faded and she sighed deeply. “To tell you the truth, as soon as these contractions started happening, I’ve been wondering whether I should just tell Quatre the truth before it’s too late. The first time the contractions happened, they scared me a little bit. I was glad that they went away after just a few minutes. But it was enough to get me thinking about it.”

 

Duo opened his mouth to respond, but there was suddenly a loud clatter from the garage portion of the facility. Curious, Duo grabbed Lista’s hand and rushed to the garage, finding the Gundam pilots, as well as Zechs, Noin, and Sally, had all returned at once. Wufei was already propelling himself up into his suit. “What’s going on?” Duo shouted.

 

“Suit up, Duo. Merrick’s forces are attacking the colony,” Heero ordered as he pulled out his cable and attached it to the edge of his cockpit. “Lista, Noin, and Sally will stay here and monitor the fighting. Zechs will take out Sandrock. We’ll need the extra eyes.”

 

Lista quickly wrapped her arms around Duo’s neck, digging her fingers into the top of his braid. “You better be careful out there. I’ll be watching your back.”

 

Duo gave her a quick kiss on the temple before pulling away, flashing his trademark grin. He rushed to the Deathscythe Hell and used his own cable to pull himself to his cockpit. Sally joined Lista’s side, resting a hand comfortingly on her shoulder. Lista watched Zechs suit up the Sandrock.

 

“It’ll be all right, Lista. These guys know what they’re doing,” Sally assured her.

 

Lista nodded, her brows furrowed in concentration. “We better get to the command center. It’s on the second floor. We’ll be able to watch the battle from there.”

 

The three women rushed to the elevator as the Gundams all walked to the edge of the garage and took off for the battlefield. Lista fidgeted her fingers. She could feel Sally’s concerned stare, but she avoided the woman’s gaze. When the doors of the elevator opened, Lista rushed over to the control panel, fitting a headset over her head. “Howard fit the Gundams with special cameras that will help us monitor the battle. They automatically activate when the Gundam system is turned on. We’ll be able to see everything that they see.”

 

Lista, Noin, and Sally sat down and flipped several switches. The small screens in front of them flashed to life.

 

“Gundam pilots, this is Sally. Do you copy?”’

 

“This is Heero. We copy. Do you have a visual?” Heero asked.

 

“Every screen we have has its own visual from all of your cockpits. This should give us as much of a view as possible while you’re fighting,” Lista answered. She watched a message pop up on the first screen. “Heero, I’m getting readings that there are civilians who refused to evacuate still present on the colony. You have to try and draw the mobile dolls into space to prevent as many casualties as possible.”

 

“Roger that.”

 

“Targets up ahead!” Zechs announced. Noin, Lista, and Sally turned to the 04 screen and saw mobile dolls closing in on their position. The suits were nearly exact replicas of the Serpent suits employed by the Barton Foundation. However, some held beam cannons while others used double-barrel machine guns. A barrage of lasers and bullets flew their way.

 

“Draw their fire away from the colony!” Noin exclaimed. “There are people in direct danger!”

 

Deathscythe Hell flipped its beam scythe and sliced three suits in half at once. Duo whooped and moved on to another small group of suits, employing the same method.

 

“Don’t make it easy for the dolls to predict your movements, Duo,” Trowa warned as he pumped bullets into several Serpents. “We don’t know if Merrick is controlling the mobile doll system or if they are pre-programmed.”

 

“I have a clear picture of one of the mobile dolls,” Wufei replied. “The Winner insignia is in the middle of the chest plate.” The Alto-Long was holding the top half of a Serpent suit by the throat, and through 05’s camera, Noin, Lista, and Sally could clearly see the symbol that would plummet Quatre’s image into a public hysteria.

 

“Try to destroy as many of the suits as you can,” Lista ordered firmly. “I don’t want to leave any evidence behind that Quatre’s behind this army.” She pressed a hand against her heart, trying to calm the thumping against her chest as Wufei blew up the mobile doll.

 

Sandrock sliced mobile dolls in every direction possible while Wing Zero took to the skies, trying to divert the Serpents’ attention away from the colony. However, they remained on the ground, focusing their attentions to the other Gundam suits.

 

“Damn it. They’re not taking the bait,” Wufei swore. “Merrick wants to do as much damage to this colony as possible while making it look like it’s our fault.”

 

“Keep destruction to a minimum, then,” Noin advised. “The more damage done to the colony, the more you guys are going to come under fire in the future. Destroy the mobile dolls and keep yourselves away from the buildings as much as possible.”

 

Heavyarms dodged a flurry of bullets and countered with its own barrage assault, destroying half of the front line of Serpents. “I’ve already lost sixty percent of my artillery,” Trowa informed. “We need to finish this now. There are still a little more than I’m comfortable with.”

 

“That’s all you had to say,” Duo replied with a smirk evident in his voice. “Let’s go for one last round, all together.” Deathscythe Hell aimed its beam scythe at the mobile dolls closing in on their position. Heavyarms came to a stop beside the Deathscythe Hell and aimed its barrels towards the mobile dolls that continued to move towards them, weapons at the ready. Wing Zero and Alto-Long joined them and filed in a strong, straight line, preparing to stop any further assault.

 

The mobile dolls came to a sudden stop, silently challenging the Gundams to make the last move.

 

“So, do we go first?” Duo asked after several long minutes of stillness.

 

Noin, Sally, and Lista turned to each other, each wordlessly asking one another for the answer. Neither of them had it. “Well, you guys can’t stand there all day. Sooner or later, someone is going to have to make a move. Just make sure it’s the right one,” Lista replied. “Whatever will minimize damage to the colony, as well as prevent civilian deaths. Confirmation on injuries and casualties has not come in yet, so hopefully that means there hasn’t been any.”

 

“I wouldn’t count us that lucky,” Wufei grumbled back. He groaned in frustration. “I’m not standing here like a statue and playing chicken with mobile dolls.” The Chinese pilot refused to wait for an argument or an agreement; the Alto-Long propelled itself forward, weapon held high, as it headed straight for the line of mobile dolls.

 

“Well, I guess there’s our answer,” Noin sighed exasperatingly. The other Gundams, one at a time, followed suit, weapons charged, loaded, and ready. The mobile dolls made no movement to defend themselves.

 

It was a matter of minutes before the fight was considered over after Wing Zero destroyed the final standing mobile doll. “That’s the last one,” Heero announced with a deep breath. “My radar is not picking up any additional mobile doll readings.”

 

“That’s a wrap, folks,” Duo said with a chuckle as Deathscythe Hell returned to defensive mode, putting away its beam scythe.

 

Lista was silent. Something didn’t sit well with her. “Get back here as soon as possible,” she suddenly ordered, jerking herself out of her chair. “There’s something we need to discuss, and now.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Quatre knew he was probably making a mistake, but rationality was a far call from his mind. His anger was boiling to the surface, the locks on his emotions now forcibly unbolted as he strode down the hall to Merrick’s office. No one seemed to notice him until he reached his secretary, who tried to stop him from entering the office. Quatre paid no heed to the woman and thrust the door open, finding Merrick sitting quietly behind his desk, hands folded on the wood surface, as if the smug man was waiting for him to arrive.

 

Merrick smiled. “Quatre. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?”

 

“This is not a social call,” Quatre frowned, shutting the door loudly behind him. He strode up to Merrick’s desk and slammed his palms against it. “You need to stop this now. Stop attacking my friends before someone gets hurt!”

 

Merrick sighed and shook his head. “I gave your friends a day to respond, to surrender, but they did not heed me. I had no choice but to call this attack.”

 

Quatre scoffed, smiling wryly as he pulled away. “And how do you plan to explain to the Colonists about your sudden mobile doll army? They were all under the impression that all mobile suits were expunged.”

 

“Indeed. So perhaps you will be able to explain the sudden return of the Gundams, yours included,” Merrick replied. He leaned back against his chair, watching the blonde man’s hands tighten to fists at his sides. “The Colonists need protecting. Your dear Lista knew that just as well as I do. She must have had such high hopes on the people. She believed they would rectify their mistakes and war would permanently come to an end. Humanity is far too flawed for that.”

 

“You have no right to speak of this,” Quatre snapped. “You are the one who has started this war! My friends would not have recreated their Gundams unless they felt it was necessary! They did it in response to the threat you’re making against the Colonies!”

 

Merrick’s smirk faded and he stood from his desk, walking to the other side of the room to peer out the window. “I’m not the threat here. The Gundams are. Your friends are. They need to be dealt with. They are people who believe their meaning of existence is battle.” He turned over his shoulder, his eyes hard as stone, cold as the moon. “They cannot escape that, even if they believe they have turned their backs on that part of their lives. They will always be soldiers, and when war calls them, they will respond and fight back. It’s in their nature.”

 

“You don’t know anything about me or my friends,” Quatre rebuked. “I have done everything you and Melody has asked of me. I have been separated from my friends, and from Lista, for months now. I have suffered because of you, and all to keep her protected! It was a sacrifice worth making, but it will be for nothing if you continue to retaliate against her and my friends. She is in direct danger because of this war you’ve created! You must stop! Now!” His voice had grown remarkably louder, prompting the door to swing open.

 

Melody was standing there, eyes wide, as she watched the altercation. “Quatre! What are you doing here?” she exclaimed, quickly shutting the door behind her. She rushed to his side, taking hold of his arm. “You need to leave. You’re angry. Come on.”

 

“No. I’m not leaving. Not until I’ve said my piece,” Quatre retorted, shrugging away from her. He closed the distance between him and the elder man by several feet. “You claim to want to protect the people, and yet, it is because of you that there are people on this colony that lost their lives! My friends did everything they could to draw fire into space, to prevent such casualties, but you programmed the mobile dolls to remain inside the colony. You _want_ them to do damage to the Colonies!”

 

Merrick turned around, hands folded behind his back, as a smirk crept upon his face once more. “The Colonists will believe what they want, and that is one very simple fact: I am here to protect them. Everything I do is in their best interest. If I brand the Gundams as traitors, I believe they will eventually see it the same way. Of course, you and your friends are no strangers to having the Colonists betray you. I’m sure it will not hurt quite as much as it did the first time.”

 

Quatre groaned in frustration, his pale cheeks heating up as his fury continued to rise. “Stop it. By doing this, you are violating your own agreement. You said Lista would remain safe, and now she is not.”

 

“I promised not to single her out in an attack,” Merrick interrupted. “She is considered part of this terrorist movement. Be thankful I have not done the same for you, out of love for my daughter.”

 

Quatre cast a quick glance over his shoulder at Melody, who stood shaken and silent, as she watched the two men argue. She looked incredibly desperate for a miracle. He turned his attention back to Merrick. “That is a technicality you are trying to get around. You cannot use me as a toy, Merrick! And even more so, you will _not_ continue to prey on Lista. I will not allow it.”

 

Merrick chuckled and shook his head. “There is nothing you can do about it, my boy. From what I’ve come to know of her, Lista Di Nevella does things as she wishes. She will remain by the side of your comrades until the end. There is nothing I can do to stop that. She is the foolish one for getting involved. If she dies as a result, it will be her own fault. What will be, will be. As far as I’m concerned, her death will be a service to everyone, including you.”

 

Something snapped inside the pilot of Sandrock, a deadly emotion that had not ruled his actions since his father’s death. He cried out and lunged, his hands prepared to wring around the man’s neck. Merrick’s eyes widened in shock and he backed into the window, unprepared for such an emotional outburst from the otherwise calm Winner heir. He lifted his hands in front of himself, set to defend himself against the ex-soldier.

 

“No! Quatre, stop it!” Melody shrieked, jumping forward and sliding her arms around Quatre’s waist. Quatre’s fingers were inches from Merrick’s neck, and he continued to stretch forward as if his soul called out for Merrick’s blood. “Calm down, please! You don’t want to do this!”

 

“I swear if Lista befalls any harm because of you, you will regret it!” Quatre vowed as Melody tore him from the office. “There will be nowhere you can hide to be safe from me!”

 

Merrick stood, hand tight on the windowsill behind him, as he watched Melody wrench him from the room. He could hear Melody frantically attempting to calm him down as she ushered him down the hall. He gathered his composure and pushed himself from the window as his secretary slowly walked inside.

 

“Sir, is everything all right?” she asked, her voice meek and obviously frightened.

 

“Everything is fine. You may go,” Merrick said, quickly waving her from the room. She did as he asked, shutting the door and leaving him to ponder Quatre’s threat and whether the normally timid soldier would make do on his vow if Lista were to become hurt.

 

He hardly thought Quatre Raberba Winner would be one to frighten him.

 

 

 

 

As soon as Melody and Quatre made it to her office, he veered away from her, seeking solace at the window. He rested his hands on the glass, eyes closed as he counted silently in his head to even his breathing and his wildly beating heart.

 

Melody was silent for several moments, watching him carefully. “Do you want some water?”

 

“Yes, please,” he rasped, lowering his head. He listened to her feet carry her to the other side of the room, pouring him a small bit of water from the cooler. She was at his side almost instantaneously, offering him the paper cup. He took it from her and sipped slowly, enjoying the cool trail it left down his throat.

 

But it didn’t cool his temper in any way. It scared him that he’d lost his composure. He normally had no temper, and there was only one other time in his life that he’d lost control, and he’d cost many innocent lives in the process, including the near loss of his comrades.

 

Melody stared at him, watchful. His hands were shaking, and when he opened his eyes, they were filled with such a fear she’d never seen before. She stretched her hand out, placing it softly on his shoulder. “Quatre. Are you all right?”

 

He choked back a sob, snapping his head to her. “No, I’m not. Despite everything I’ve done to keep her safe, Lista is going to be in danger anyway.” He shook his head. “I’ve experienced life without her, and it has been unpleasant. But it would be another situation entirely if she were taken from this world. I won’t have it. It can’t happen. There’s too much in this world for us to live for.”

 

Melody ushered him over to her desk, pushing him down into her chair. She took the cup of water from him and placed it on the desk. “Well, then, I suppose there’s no waiting any longer to go back to her.”

 

Quatre gazed at her, surprised, his anger slowly abating. “Melody.”

 

“We can make arrangements now to join your friends,” Melody spoke up. “I’m sure you’re eager to help them through these battles, and if I know my father, he won’t let up.”

 

Quatre nodded in agreement, staring up at her in question. “He knows nothing about my marriage to Lista, does he?”

 

“If you’re asking if I somehow told him, the answer is no,” Melody replied, averting her gaze from him. “It’s no business of his to know the truth. But I’ll admit I fear what will happen once he finds out and that I knew.”

 

Quatre pushed himself out of the chair, placing both of his hands on her shoulders. “You’ll be with us when it happens, so don’t worry about his reaction. He won’t be able to do anything to you. My friends and I will keep you safe.”

 

“Are you so sure?” she inquired, her voice suddenly meek. “Do you really believe Lista will be prepared to protect me if it’s needed?”

 

“Yes. Absolutely,” Quatre replied, smiling. She looked at him, shocked at his immediate answer. “She’s a kind person, Melody, and she’s like me. She can read people pretty well herself. And besides, you wouldn’t be a bad person if you were doing all of this. It’s too selfless.”

 

“It’s a little selfish,” Melody admitted, looking up at him shyly. “I like to see you happy, and I know this will do it.”

 

“Don’t sell yourself short,” Quatre said, his smile weakening. “You were able to calm me down. I feel like I could have actually killed him and felt no remorse in doing so.” He closed his eyes, shaking his head. “I don’t like feeling that way, even if Lista is the one involved. I don’t want to feel so…barbaric.”

 

“You have every right to feel that way,” Melody justified firmly, her brows furrowing into her blue eyes. “You’ve done all that you can to protect her from him, and he is stomping all over it. He thinks he’s found a loophole to your agreement. But we’ll show him. The both of us will leave now, and we’ll help your friends fight. He won’t win. I won’t let him hurt innocent people anymore.”

 

Quatre shook his head and peered up into the ceiling. He could only hope that would be the case.

 

 

 

 

Lista, Noin, and Sally watched the Gundams park along the wall of the garage. Lista was fidgeting once again, prompting Sally to cast her a worried gaze.

 

“There’s something going on,” Sally said. She folded her arms over her chest, her brows furrowing. “What’s wrong?”

 

“That was too easy a fight,” Lista replied, her frown as intense as her comrade’s. “Merrick wanted this fight to go a certain way, and I’m sure he got what he wanted. And I didn’t realize it until it was too late.”

 

Noin quirked a brow and cast a quick glance at Sally before turning back to the ebony haired woman. “And what was that?”

 

Lista didn’t answer. Instead, she made her way to the Gundams, watching each of her friends propel themselves down to the ground. Duo was stretching his arms over his head, whooping about their first victory.

 

“I knew we weren’t rusty,” he grinned. “I didn’t think it would feel this good to be in a fight again.”

 

“It only felt good because we were victorious,” Wufei pointed out. “I don’t believe you’d feel the same way if we lost.”

 

Duo scoffed. “That bastard can’t beat us. We’ll take care of his troops, no problem,” the braided pilot replied. He smirked at Lista and pressed his hands against her arms, not picking up the worried look on her face. “Lissy, did you check us out? Those mobile dolls didn’t stand a chance against us. We roasted ‘em!”

 

Lista sighed deeply and shook her head before shrugging away from Duo’s hands. “We all need to talk. It was too easy a win. Merrick is planning something,” she said ominously.

 

Duo stared at her as if she’d suddenly grown several additional heads. “What? You’re going to give him the credit after he lost against us? Come on!”

 

“No, she’s right, Duo,” Heero interrupted. “The mobile dolls were mainly on the defensive. That wave was never meant to do us any harm.” He said nothing else, causing Duo to turn to Lista for an extensive explanation.

 

Lista folded her arms over her chest, shaking her head angrily. “Merrick wanted damage done to the colony. He wanted to make sure that the Gundams remained in the atmosphere of the colony rather than take the battle outside it. He was hoping for casualties, and he was hoping for destruction to the surrounding buildings and homes. And he got what he wanted.”

 

“The Colonists are going to see the footage as if we were the ones relentlessly attacking the mobile dolls and destroying everything around us,” Wufei added, grumbling. He hissed a curse under his breath. “He knows we’re going to try and destroy as much of the suits as possible since Winner’s family emblem is on them. He knows we’re going to try and protect his public image.”

 

“And if Quatre is revealed to be the one behind the construction of the army, and we’re fighting them, it’s going to make it look like we can’t even trust ourselves,” Trowa said. “He’s trying to make us look like traitors in every aspect of the word. And Quatre is going to come under fire.”

 

Lista rested her hand on top of her belly, listening to her friends add their two cents to the issue. They all knew as well as she did what was going on and what Merrick was trying to do. With the false evidence that Quatre was the one behind the mobile doll army, the Colonists would start to second-guess the trust in their past heroes.

 

It was the last thing they needed at this point.

 

“We’re on our own,” Lista murmured, shutting her eyes. She could feel the intense gaze of her allies on her. She bit down on her bottom lip and whimpered, resting her other palm on her blossoming stomach. “Not again.”

 

“Lissy, you okay?” Duo shuffled forward, grabbing hold of her arms. “Look at me, Lista. Are you having those contractions again?”

 

“I’m fine,” she breathed, shaking her head.

 

Duo scowled. “No, you’re not.” He turned over his shoulder at his friends. “She needs to go to the hospital right now. She keeps having contractions.”

 

“I’ll take her,” Sally offered, walking forward and clamping a hand over one of Lista’s. “You can all stay and rest.”

 

Lista snapped her eyes open, staggering as she tried wrenching away from Duo and Sally. “No! I’m not going to the hospital! I’m fine! It’s just false labor! It’ll go away after a couple of minutes!”

 

“Stop being so damn stubborn, Lista!” Duo snapped, leaning in to her threateningly. “You promised me you would go if you had them again, and you’re not breaking it. If Quatre were here, you’d already be there. Now damn it, _go_ , before something bad happens!”

 

Lista drew in a shaky breath, Duo’s passionate words resounding through her. Saying nothing, she nodded numbly and turned to Sally. The former Alliance major wrapped an arm gingerly around Lista’s waist and ushered her away from the group.

 

Wufei came up next to Duo, her arms folded over his chest. “Well, that was a nice display. You probably scared her,” he replied.

 

“I don’t care,” he hissed, his eyes piercing through Wufei’s. “She should be scared. This is serious, and I think she doesn’t want to admit that Quatre might not be around when it comes time for the baby to be born. I want her to take care of herself, damn it.”

 

“Haven’t you thought that maybe she already _is_ scared and that’s why she hasn’t gone to the hospital?” Noin suggested gently. Duo opened his mouth to respond, but said nothing. He stood, expressionless, as he pondered the possibility. “We all know you care. We care, too, but you need to be a little bit sensitive about this. She’s not Lista right now. She’s a scared, pregnant woman who is without the father of the baby and is now thrust into the middle of war that she feels helpless in.”

 

Duo groaned exasperatingly. “You think I’m not being sensitive? I don’t want her to be alone. If I haven’t been able to be with her, I always made sure someone was.” He thrust a finger in her direction, but she didn’t flinch. “I don’t want Quatre to come back and find out Lista is dead, not to mention the baby he knew nothing about is dead along with her. I want him to come back and know that I did the very best I could to keep her safe from Merrick. It’s what he’d do, and damn it, both he and Lista are my best friends. I’ll do what I think is right.” He took a deep breath, his scowl fading. “She might be scared, but she’s stubborn and proud, too. I don’t want that to stop her from making sure she and that baby are okay.”

 

A cell phone rang in someone’s pocket, interrupting Duo’s tirade. Duo was the one who dug into his pocket first, fishing out the black phone that now blared loudly. He peered at the caller ID, and his face paled. “Um…It’s Quatre.” He turned over his shoulder and watched Sally drape a coat over Lista’s shoulders before ushering her outside.

 

He flipped the phone open and answered with a fake happy greeting. “Hey, man. How’s it going?”

 

“Duo. How are you? How is everyone doing?” Quatre hurriedly asked.

 

Duo had to appreciate the level of concern in his friend’s voice. “Don’t worry, buddy. We’re all fine. The battle was a piece of cake. You have nothing to worry about.” He walked into the den, the other pilots close behind, so he could sit down on the sofa. He sighed deeply and dug his fingers into the fabric of his pants. “But I guess there were still people around on the colony. Not all the civilians escaped. I think some people died. We don’t know for sure yet, though.”

 

There was a short hesitation on Quatre’s end. “I see. Somehow I figured it would happen. Merrick would have attacked whether people remained in the vicinity or not.” He cleared his throat. “So, how is Lista? I noticed she wasn’t in a suit of her own on the battlefield. Is she doing all right?”

 

Duo felt his breath hitch in his throat. Quatre didn’t know that they had refused to rebuild a suit for her. “She’s okay. She was sick, and we didn’t think we would need her, so we told her to stay behind and rest up a bit for the next time.”

 

Quatre sighed heavily in relief in Duo’s ears. “Oh. Well, I certainly hope she is feeling better. Either way, I wanted to apologize for my lack of communication with you and the others. There has been a great deal happening on my end as of late. But I have wonderful news for you.”

 

Duo straightened, immediately curious. He could use some good news for once. “Well, spit it out, man! Don’t keep me waiting!”

 

Quatre chuckled. “Melody and I are going to be joining with you as soon as we get our things gathered. I’m coming back.”

 

Duo thrust himself off the sofa, whooping loudly. “Quatre, that’s freakin’ great! I can’t wait to tell everyone the news!” He sifted his fingers through his bangs, blown away that his friend was finally returning. “Lista’s gonna be thrilled when she finds out! This is just awesome!”

 

“Actually, about Lista,” Quatre interrupted, his voice calm. “I was hoping she was there. Now that my agreement with Merrick is all but nullified, I’d like to speak with her. I was hoping to tell her myself.”

 

Duo swallowed loudly and clenched his teeth together. He turned to his comrades, who all waited patiently for Duo to finish the conversation so they could be fully informed. “Uhh, well, I wish I could hand you off to her, buddy, but she’s not here. She just left with Sally.”

 

“Oh, I see,” Quatre responded, his voice low and disappointed.

 

“But hey, if you want, I’ll tell her for you when she gets back. She’s going to be floored when she finds out you’re coming back,” Duo said quickly, hoping to bring his friend’s spirits back up.

 

“Actually, no, I’d rather you didn’t,” Quatre replied. “Perhaps it would be better as a surprise. She’s been through so much. I would like to surprise her.” He chuckled lightly. “She always said she enjoyed surprises, and I suppose this would be a rather large one for her.”

 

Duo grinned. “Well, I can handle that. I’ll make sure she doesn’t know. I’ll leave that to you.” He settled back down on the sofa, crossing his legs. “So, when can we expect you? Do you have any time frame in mind?”

 

“Not necessarily. There are still some things Melody and I would like to wrap up before we come. I’m assuming you’ve been staying at my construction facility so that you’re close to the Gundams?” Quatre inquired.

 

Duo bellowed deep within his throat. “You’re the man, Quatre. You always know everything.”

 

“I’ll let you know when we’re planning on arriving,” Quatre said. “We’re going to try and make this as quick as possible. I’d like to be of some help to you on the battlefield. The way things have going lately, I would almost consider a battle as a therapy session.”

 

Duo was taken aback by something so uncharacteristic from his friend, but he brushed it off. The guy had every right to feel that way after everything he went through. “Well, it looks like we’re gonna have plenty of battles, so I wouldn’t worry about that. Merrick’s not gonna be giving up any time soon, and I’m sure he’ll be trying to blame us for all the damage to the colony.”

 

“No doubt,” Quatre agreed with a disgusted sigh. “Anyway, Duo, I should be going. Melody and I are going to finish gathering our things. Let everyone know I’m coming, and then we can put a stop to all of this.”

 

“I’d like nothing more than for all that to happen, man,” Duo said with a grin. “I’ll be waiting to hear from you. And don’t worry. Your secret will be safe with us. Just take care, buddy, and good luck.”

 

“You too, Duo. I’ll talk to you soon.”

 

Duo nodded to himself. “See ya later, man.”

 

“Goodbye, Duo.”

 

Flipping his phone shut, he turned to his comrades. He couldn’t contain his grin from widening across his face. “Well, I’ve got some pretty damn good news. Quatre and Melody are getting ready to join us. He said he’d let us know when he was coming. He said they had to finish up some things before coming.”

 

“That’s wonderful,” Noin said with a smile. “It’ll be enlightening to have Quatre here with us through this. We could all use a shot of his optimism.”

 

“So, Melody is going to be joining him?” Wufei asked, his face furrowing in disapproval. He shook his head. “I’m not sure I like that.”

 

“Hey, don’t knock the good news, Wufei,” Duo scolded. “Quatre says we can trust her, and I believe him. This is the best thing to happen right now.”

 

“I agree,” Zechs spoke up. “Melody may know some things about her father’s business dealings that will give us an upper hand. I believe her presence will serve more of a positive influence than a negative one.”

 

“I think it would be in our best interest to look at the positive end of things, anyway,” Trowa suggested. “Quatre returning to us is a good sign for us. Not only will it strengthen our resolve against Merrick, but I believe Lista will also be in much better health. She has kept her pregnancy a secret from him, not to mention she has yet to tell her own family. Revealing the truth will be a great weight lifted from her.” He rested a hand on his hip and showed a rare smile. “I believe the tides will change for us now.”

 

 

 

 

The pilots were still on a natural high after finding out hours before that Quatre would be coming. Even though some of them, namely Heero and Wufei, were skeptical about their friend bringing Melody with them, they knew it would bring them more good than anything. Quatre’s tactical experience on the battlefield would bring them much-needed victories.

 

Seated around a rather small table, the pilots ate a small meal consisting of sandwiches, salad, and fruit. Duo, however, ignored the plate in front of him. He admitted he was hungry, but a small wave of nausea passed over him. Lista and Sally had yet to return from the hospital, and no one had heard from either one of them.

 

“Duo, for God’s sake, you might as well be pacing back and forth,” Noin spoke up playfully, resting a hand on his shoulder. “You should eat. If something were wrong, we would have heard by now. We should consider it a good thing that we haven’t received a call.”

 

Duo groaned and rested his chin on his fist. “I don’t care. I want to know what’s going on.”

 

“Why don’t you just call Di Nevella’s cell phone and find out?” Wufei suggested as he took another grape a popped it into his mouth. “You’re annoying me with all your worrying. It’s going to get you nowhere.”

 

Duo cast him a scowl, but said nothing. His eyes kept darting to the front door, his foot tapping an erratic beat on the floor. He tried to avoid everyone else’s glances, some worried, some annoyed, some neutral. He began drumming his fingers next to his plate and sighed.

 

The front door creaked open, and Duo thrust himself from his thoughts, as well as his chair. Sally and Lista came through the door, both smiling and chuckling lightly to themselves.

 

Lista turned her attention to Duo, who quickly closed the distance between them. “Duo, what’s wrong?”

 

Duo stared at her in disbelief and clamped his hands over her arms. “What happened? Are you okay? Why the hell didn’t you call me? I’ve been worrying myself freakin’ sick!”

 

Lista could only smile and pull him into a hug, resting her head on his shoulder. “Calm down, Duo,” she whispered. “Everything’s fine. And I’m sorry for not calling you. I know I should have.” She pulled away from him and motioned to her belly. “As you can see, no baby. Doctor Vale said everything is fine. They’re Braxton Hicks contractions.”

 

Duo blinked once. “Braxton Hicks? What the hell is that?”

 

Pressing a palm against the base of her neck, Lista laughed and shook her head. “It’s another term for false labor. It happens, and sometimes some women don’t even feel them. In other words, I’m perfectly fine. Nothing to be concerned over.” She patted Duo on the cheek. “Thanks for being so worried about me, but Doctor Vale told me I’d know when I was in labor. As long as my water doesn’t break, I’m okay.”

 

Duo cringed and waved his hands back and forth. “Okay, okay, I’m not worrying anymore. And stop telling me about this stuff. I was trying to eat, you know.”

 

“Well, then maybe you need to go back to your meal. I’m pretty hungry myself,” Lista replied. She turned to Sally. “Thanks again for taking me, Sally. I appreciated the company. It gets pretty scary when I’m by myself.”

 

“Not a problem. Calia Vale is an old friend of mine, so it was nice to see her again,” Sally said with a smile. She pressed her hand against Lista’s back and urged her over to the crowded table. “Let’s get something to eat.” The three soldiers walked over to the already-crammed table and Duo offered up his chair to Lista, as well as his plate of untouched food, to which she refused in favor of making her own plate.

 

“So, you’re okay then, Lista?” Noin asked before taking a sip of her water.

 

Lista was in the middle of taking her first bite of sandwich when her fellow Italian soldier voiced her inquiry. Lista lowered her sandwich, smiled, and nodded. “Fit as a fiddle. I just have to continue keeping myself as calm as possible. Doctor Vale did a quick physical and she said I’m doing well. She also checked on the baby through an ultrasound. Everything is normal. She advised me to take deep, even breaths and sit down when I experience the contractions, and they’ll subside after several minutes. She said if they last for longer I should come back just to be sure there are no complications.” She took a small, quick bite of her sandwich, making a contented noise deep in her throat. “So, no worries right now. Everything’s going well. Quatre would be proud of me.”

 

Duo covered his mouth with a hand, hiding the instant smile that covered his face. He wished he could share the happy news with her, that Quatre would be coming back. He knew he was going to have a harder time keeping it hidden than he thought.

 

“Well, we’re all relieved to know there are no problems with the baby,” Trowa spoke up with a smile. He lifted his glass of water and took a large gulp of the cooling beverage. “And it’s equally pleasing to know that Merrick knows nothing about it. You’ve been resilient in staying out of the public eye. You’re equal to a celebrity after all the publicity surrounding your sudden removal from office. It’s surprising you’ve had no issues with photographers.”

 

“Well, not quite,” Lista giggled as she nibbled on a strawberry. “Normal celebrities don’t have Gundam pilots as bodyguards.”

 

Duo was about to sound off a reply when an alarm blared around them, causing all of them to shove themselves from their seats.

 

“Merrick’s forces must be attacking again!” Heero shouted over the alarm. They all crammed into the elevator, rushing to the second floor to check the control panel’s readings. Heero and Trowa took the seats and flipped several switches. The alarm faded off to nothing. One of the screens flashed and showed a bleeping radar.

 

“He has half the amount of mobile dolls as his previous attack,” Trowa replied. “That makes no sense.”

 

“It doesn’t matter how much sense it makes,” Wufei replied. He turned to Zechs. “You shouldn’t be needed. Perhaps you should stay behind and act as backup if the situation calls for it. We have to keep damage to a minimum anyway.”

 

“That would probably be best,” Lista agreed with a nod. “There’s no need to go for overkill when we’re already going to be blamed for this whole thing anyway.” She turned to Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Wufei. “You better be careful. Watch your backs. Merrick could be trying to outsmart us some way. I’ll send Zechs to your aid as soon as it seems like things are getting rough for you.”

 

The Gundam pilots nodded simultaneously and rushed back to the elevator, carrying them to the ground level so they could board their suits. Lista watched from the overhang as the Gundams took off, leaving Sandrock behind. Her eyes fell and she sighed deeply, hoping that Merrick didn’t have something malicious planned.

 

“Don’t worry, Lista,” Noin spoke up from behind, adjusting a headset over her ear and mouth. She offered her a comforting smile. “From my experience, all of you have always been able to work under pressure, and overcome all odds. I have faith in your friends. I hope you do as well.”

 

Lista smiled weakly and nodded, sitting down in a vacant seat. She fit herself with her own headset and prepared the camera equipment for the coming battle. “I do, Noin. I’ve never held more faith in anything in my life than I do in my friends. I know they’ll come out on top. They always do. They don’t know how to fail.”

 

She tuned the three soldiers out, barely hearing Sally asking the Gundam pilots to confirm their communications were fully functional. She stared at the camera for Deathscythe Hell, seeing everything that Duo saw, and silently hoped to herself that the sick feeling barreling in the pit of her stomach was completely unrelated to the battle ahead.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Quatre wiped his brow with the back of his hand after lugging two more suitcases in the car parked at the front of the house. As far as he knew, those were the last two. His heart thumped in his chest as he rushed back inside the house, finding Melody standing at the kitchen counter. She was staring outside the window, a small smile tweaked at the corner of her lips.

 

“Everything is in the car,” Quatre announced as he walked over to her side. He rested a hand on her shoulder, leaning over the counter to look at her. “Are you ready to go?”

 

She peered at him, smiling. “Yeah. I guess, in a way, I’m going to miss this house. It became a part of me.” She chuckled and pushed herself away from the counter. “But I’m ready to start the next part of my life, the part where I get to be with your friends and help them stop my father’s intentions of war against the Colonies.” She grabbed his hand with both of hers. “And I’m ready to see you back with Lista again.”

 

Quatre nodded. “You and me both, Melody.”

 

She pulled away from him, grabbing her purse from the island. “The television is on in the living room. I’ll go turn it off.”

 

“That’s fine. I’ll be at the front door waiting.” They split ways and Melody rushed into the living room. She bent over to turn it off when a special bulletin suddenly flashed on the screen. Her eyes widened as she saw the Gundams engrossed in another battle with her father’s mobile dolls.

 

“Oh, no. Not again.” She swallowed the lump in her throat and stood silent, watching as Quatre’s friends fought with valor and determination. She was calling out Quatre’s name before she even realized it.

 

Quatre walked in hurriedly, noticing the tremble in her voice. “Melody, what is it?” He halted several feet from her when he noticed the heated battle on the television. His brows furrowed and his hands tightened to fists at his sides. “Another battle. Apparently your father doesn’t know when to let up.” He lowered his eyes. “I hope my friends had enough time to recover from the previous one.”

 

“I’m sure they’re fine,” Melody assured him, coming up to his side. She pulled her purse over her shoulder before it could fall. “Maybe you shouldn’t watch this. I don’t want you to get upset again.”

 

“Wait.” He leaned in, noticing the Gundams rushing off in a single line. “Sandrock is not on the battlefield. Neither is Lista’s suit.” His face contorted and he looked down upon Melody. “Lista isn’t participating in the battle again?”

 

“That’s a good thing, isn’t it?” Melody asked, leaving a comforting trail along the middle of his back with her palm.

 

“I’m not sure what to think of it,” Quatre admitted, shaking his head. “Lista has always made sure to be part of the battles. She’s always wanted to make a difference. I don’t see why she would stay out of this fight, especially after missing the last one. And I’m assuming that Zechs or Noin has been piloting Sandrock, so I’m not sure why either of them would be staying out of it.” He rubbed his chin in thought.

 

“Well, the best thing for us to do right now is to leave and join your friends at their hideout,” Melody suggested. “We’ll be able to find out for ourselves what’s going on. Let’s not give ourselves any reason to worry until we know for sure there’s something wrong.”

 

Quatre nodded, knowing that his sense of unease had a lot to do with his excitement. “All right. We should go, then. I’d rather not leave Lista and my friends waiting any longer.”

 

 

 

 

Deathscythe Hell barely evaded several beam blasts from surrounding mobile dolls. Duo was sure that his eyes were playing tricks on him. When they entered the battle nearly an hour before, there were hardly any suits on the field. Now, it seemed as if the number of dolls had doubled.

 

“There’s something going on here,” Duo said, establishing contact with his fellow comrades. “Is it just me, or are there more dolls than there were before?”

 

“It’s not just you,” Trowa replied as Heavyarms sliced the head off one mobile doll with its knife. “It seems as if Merrick is dispatching mobile dolls from somewhere close. He is obviously watching us.”

 

Duo opened his mouth to respond, but felt himself pushed back by a beam blast grazing against the shoulder of Deathscythe Hell. He cried out and fought to gather the stability of his Gundam. “Damn! There’s just no end to this stupid madness!”

 

“Duo, it’s Lista. Do you copy?”

 

Duo was more than happy to see Lista’s face before him, even though her features were laced with worry. “I’m here, Lissy.”

 

“Zechs is prepared to come out to your aid. Do you need it?” she asked.

 

Duo scoffed and sliced his scythe into another mobile doll. “No. It’s not that bad out here yet. Tell him to stay there.”

 

“Duo, you’re being stupid!” Lista exclaimed, her face now contorted into a scowl.

 

He offered her a smile. “Don’t get worked up, Lissy. It’s bad for you and the baby. I’ll take care of things. You just sit tight and wait for us to get done out here.”

 

Lista opened her mouth to rebuke, but Duo felt a flurry of bullets against his back. His video went gray and fuzzy as Deathscythe Hell lost its footing. He felt his seat harnesses digging into his shoulders as they stopped him from falling out of his seat. He groaned a curse and Deathscythe Hell swung around, instantly going on the offensive against the mobile dolls standing behind him. He sliced them all in a single movement, causing them to explode in a fiery flurry of shrapnel.

 

Duo felt a single bead of sweat roll down his forehead as he drew in a deep breath. He heard the sizzle of his video and noticed that his communication was completely ravaged. “Damn it. That’s just freakin’ _perfect_.”

 

 

 

 

Lista pushed herself from her chair, and had it not been bolted to the floor, it would have surely fallen to the ground by the force in which she stood. “Duo! Do you read me?” She pounded her fists against the control panel, crying out in aggravation.

 

“His communication is out,” Zechs replied. “That blast has also knocked out our camera for Deathscythe Hell. We’re walking blind with him now.”

 

“Like hell,” Lista snapped. She pushed a button, leaning over the control panel with trembling hands. “Everyone, this is Lista. Duo’s communication has been knocked out. Who has the closest range to Deathscythe Hell?”

 

“That would be me,” Wufei answered back.

 

“Wufei, give me a report on Duo’s status. I’m going to need you to watch him for me,” Lista ordered, her voice firm.

 

Wufei’s face popped up on his designated screen. “Babysitting duty. That’s nice.” He sighed deeply. “From here, it looks as if his Gundam has sustained minimal damage, but nothing too serious at this point. He’s fighting valiantly, if you ask me. He’s not going to stop until he’s dead.”

 

“Well, that’s not going to happen. No one’s dying on my watch,” Lista replied. She could feel a headache pulsing, and rubbing two fingers against her temple, tried hard to ignore it. “Keep a close eye on him, Wufei. If things look rough, I’m sending Zechs out to help. But I’ll give you all the benefit of the doubt for now and see how things go.”

 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” Wufei said sardonically. “I’ll check back.”

 

“Roger. Stay safe.” Lista sat back down in her chair as Wufei’s face disappeared, the view from her camera now back online.

 

“I’m picking up additional mobile doll readings,” Noin informed, turning to look at Lista. The poor pregnant woman had her hair clutched in her fingers. Face falling, Noin continued. “Merrick is trying to overwhelm them. I’m ready at any time to go to their aid, Lista. Just give the word.”

 

“No, we’ll wait a little while longer,” Lista said, her voice low. She sat up straight and cleared her throat, attempting to shake the nausea that plagued her. “My friends will come out victorious. They just need a formation, a plan. Give them time to come up with one. For now, let’s monitor Duo closely through Wufei’s camera. He should be able to keep him in his range for us.”

 

At least, Lista silently hoped that he would.

 

“More mobile dolls are entering the battlefield from the southeast,” Sally said. “Use caution, Gundam pilots. Merrick is trying to run you down and cause as much destruction as he can in this area.”

 

“What is your status?” Heero asked, his face popping up on his screen. “Merrick may have found where we’ve been keeping our Gundams and may aim to destroy it.”

 

“So far, he seems to be concentrating all of his army on you,” Noin replied. “We’re not in any immediate danger. Concentrate on the dolls before they begin to do too much damage.”

 

Feeling a wave of dread, Lista tuned in to Wufei’s camera. Eyes widening when she saw Deathscythe Hell once again on the receiving end of a barrage of attacks, she quickly contacted Wufei once more. “Wufei, what’s going on? Give me an update.”

 

Wufei groaned in response as Alto-Long took down several more suits. “I hate to be the one to say it, but it might be a good idea for Noin or Zechs to join us out here. There are too many dolls for us to contain on our own. We need the extra firepower, not to mention most of the dolls seem to be concentrating on Maxwell.”

 

“What?” Lista once again jumped from her seat, but she tuned everything out when she remembered a past battle strategy. When fighting White Fang, Zechs had tried to take down Quatre first, singling him out as the most viable threat at that time due to his tactical prowess. If it weren’t for him, they would have surely lost.

 

And it was happening again. Merrick was planning to target one Gundam pilot at a time until they were completely overwhelmed. And he was going after Duo first, more than likely due to his close connection with her and with Quatre. She felt her world spinning out of control. “Wufei, I’m sending out Sandrock. Help is on the way.”

 

“Roger that. I’ll let the others know,” Wufei replied.

 

Lista tore the headset from her ears and rushed to the elevator, saying nothing else.

 

“Lista, where are you going?” Sally called out, jerking from her chair.

 

“I’m not letting this man take someone else who’s important to me. I’m taking care of this once and for all,” Lista said shakily, tears brimming at the corner of her eyes. The doors to the elevator closed.

 

“Oh, no. She’s going out to fight,” Noin said in a hushed whisper, clapping a hand over her mouth. “This is bad. Really bad. We have to stop her!”

 

“Somehow I’ve got the feeling that we’re not going to be able to,” Sally said, her eyes low. She sighed deeply and turned back to the control panel. “Heero, this is Sally. Do you copy?”

 

“This is Heero. I copy.”

 

“Heero, we’ve got an issue. Lista is coming to the battlefield, and there’s nothing we can do to stop her.” Sally watched the green eyes of Sandrock flash, and Lista slowly propelled herself up to the cockpit. She was suited up and had a helmet tucked under her arm as she disappeared into the mobile suit. “She’s already prepping Sandrock. We can’t stop her. She’s coming for Duo.”

 

“Damn it. I should have known she’d do something this crazy,” Heero grumbled. “Watch her. Quatre will not forgive any one of us if something happens to her.”

 

“I’m on it,” Noin said, setting herself up in front of Sandrock’s cockpit camera.

 

Sally turned to Zechs, who had remained quiet. He rested his chin in his folded hands, sighing deeply. “We have to hope that the Gundam pilots will prevail over this.” Sandrock blasted out of the garage, its heat shotels already unsheathed from its back. “I don’t believe Lista is in the right frame of mind.”

 

“Of course she’s not!” Sally exclaimed angrily. “She’s pregnant and emotional! She feels like she’s about to lose her best friend!” She shoved a fist into the control panel, uncaring of the damage done because of it. “We should have stopped her. If something happens to her and that child—”

 

“Don’t dwell on what could happen,” Zechs interrupted. “We should have faith in her. We have to believe that they will all come out of this alive and unscathed. There is too much at stake for them to lose.”

 

“Maybe we can stop her anyway. We have to try,” Sally said. She pushed the button that established communication with 04. The screen for Sandrock’s camera was operational, to which Sally was thankful. “Lista, do you copy? Please respond.”

 

The silence greeting Sally sounded like a deafening death wish.

 

 

 

 

“Son of a _bitch_!” Duo watched as four mobile dolls came flying in on his position, trying to erase any possibility of escape. Charging up his scythe, he swung madly, damaging three of the four dolls. He sent out a full barrage of bullets with his Vulcan cannons, fully destroying the fourth mobile doll. As he fought the onslaught of mobile dolls that seemed to keep flooding around him, he was frantically trying to bring his communications back online. He hated being in the dark. Lucky for him, he still had full use of everything else in the cockpit, so he wasn’t completely in the dark. He was like a blind man with a cane. It was better than nothing.

 

An additional mobile suit flashed on his radar. Duo turned his head and noticed that it was coming at a high speed, its thrusters obviously maxed out.

 

Sandrock. Sighing in relief, he turned back to the battle and took down another mobile doll before it got too close to him.

 

“Well, I think I have a spare second,” he said to himself. His hand fumbled under his control panel, fighting with some of the wires that had gotten loose. “Come _on,_ damn it. I don’t have time for this crap!”

 

“Duo, do you copy?”

 

The pilot of Deathscythe Hell thought he was hearing things for a moment but was ecstatic when he saw Heero’s face pop up. “Heero! Thank god! I thought I’d never get my communications back up and running!”

 

“We have a problem,” Heero said, his voice monotone, as he ignored Duo’s relief. “Did you notice that Sandrock is entering the battlefield?”

 

“Yeah, and thank God, because I don’t think we can do this without Zechs or Noin anymore,” Duo replied.

 

Heero was silent for a moment. “I suppose you haven’t noticed the erratic flight path and the fact Sandrock’s thrusters are near to overheating. And that it’s coming straight for you.”

 

Duo frowned, not enjoying his comrade’s use of mystery. “What? What are you getting at, Heero?”

 

“You know exactly what I’m getting at,” Heero said, his eyes growing cold.

 

Duo felt the pit of his stomach drop, the color and heat draining from his face. His eyes widened, shaking his head slowly in disbelief. “Damn it, don’t tell me.” He quickly pushed a couple buttons on his dashboard. “Lista! Damn it, that had better not be you in that Gundam! And if it is, you better turn the hell around and go back right now!”

 

There was a short hesitation before he received a response from the last person he wanted to hear from. “Duo, this isn’t the time for an argument,” Lista’s voice echoed back to him. Was it him, or was she crying? “You need help, and I’m not leaving you out here to die. I’m going to save you.”

 

“Lista, you’re a damn fool! You’re pregnant, for God’s sake! Turn around right now and go back where it’s safe! You shouldn’t be out here!” Duo exclaimed, barely noticing several mobile dolls closing in on his position from all sides. He was pinned in. He didn’t even care. He turned his attention back to Sandrock. “You need to go back now and let Zechs pilot! You’re in no condition for this! There’s no telling what this is going to do to the baby! Quatre will kill me!”

 

“No one is going to kill you,” Lista said, sniffling. “I’m not going to let anyone hurt you. I’m not losing anyone today, and that’s final. End transmission.”

 

“Lista, no!” Duo tried to re-establish communication with Lista once again, but when he tried, his Gundam didn’t respond. He’d lost all communication again. “Fuck! You’ve gotta be freakin’ kidding me with this!” He swung his scythe and destroyed an unconfirmed number of mobile dolls that were probably seconds away from blowing his brains out with their beam cannons.

 

Duo was losing his focus, and fast. He kept returning his attention to Sandrock. The Gundam was tearing through the mobile dolls with maddening ease and a fierce determination.

 

She was fighting to get to him. And he hated that. The damn woman was risking her life, and her unborn baby’s, to protect him. He wasn’t about to lose now, not with her jeopardizing her future, Quatre’s future, in the process.

 

“Well, damn it, Lista, I guess I don’t have a choice but to live through this so Quatre can kill me himself when this is all over,” Duo said, chuckling dryly. “I guess I should have chained you to a damn chair to prevent you from doing this. I don’t know why I thought you wouldn’t do something like this.”

 

Six mobile dolls now had him cornered. They stood with their beam cannons at attention, preparing to fire at any given moment. Duo quickly analyzed the situation. He knew damn well that, in his current position and the mobile dolls’ formation, that he would only be able to hit half of them with his scythe. The other three will have blasted him before he’d be able to make a full circle.

 

“Well, damn. I guess this is it.” He tightened his hands over the control sticks, and he closed his eyes before taking the full swing with his scythe, preparing himself for the heated and painful blasts that would be coming in contact with his Gundam. He cried out as he heard the tear of the mobile dolls, but in the seconds afterwards that would have undoubtedly ended his life, he could still hear himself breathing erratically.

 

Heat slammed into his mobile suit all of a sudden, sending him off kilter. He cried out a slew of curses and felt his harness buckles digging into his chest. The force against him caused him to choke, blood rushing straight to his head and threatening to explode if any more pressure climbed to his brain.

 

Several seconds’ worth of pain felt like hours, but finally, the heat died down in his cockpit.

 

Cracking his eyes open, blood trickling down his lashes, he saw a Gundam clad in white and black standing tall before him, heat shotels embedded in two of the three mobile dolls all at once. The third mobile doll had managed to make contact with his Gundam, and it was then that he realized that Lista had been unable to stop the beam’s blast from hitting him.

 

Duo could feel his consciousness slipping from him. Somewhere along the way, he managed to slam his head against his control panel. He saw droplets of blood messily painting over the buttons as they sizzled with electricity, threatening to give out at any moment. One of his belts came loose over his shoulders, and his body slumped forward, his hands no longer wishing to function over his joysticks.

 

“Lista?” Electricity crackled around Sandrock as its heated shotels dropped from its hands. “Damn it! Work!” He pounded his fists on his control panel several times, his own blood smearing his hands. “Lista, answer me, damn it!”

 

There was a sizzling noise from the microphone in his Gundam. “Duo? You there?”

 

Duo felt as if someone had thoroughly shoved a knife through his heart when he heard Lista’s weak, fragile voice. “Lista! Are you okay?” Deathscythe Hell walked in front of Sandrock, and it was then that Duo had noticed the full extent of damage she’d sustained. There was a hole through Sandrock’s right shoulder. How had he missed that when he was standing right behind her?

 

“I’ve…received some damage,” Lista answered with a cough.

 

“You too? Or just the Gundam?” Duo asked frantically. He noticed the green eyes of Sandrock beginning to flicker. “Damn it. Not good. Lista, I need you to tell me what’s going on in there. I can’t see you. My video’s still busted.”

 

“Duo, this is Trowa,” Trowa’s voice suddenly interrupted. “The other mobile dolls are retreating, and I have established video with Lista. It looks as if Sandrock has received about forty percent damage. Lista’s injured in that cockpit. We have to get her out.”

 

Duo shook his head wildly, his breath speeding up along with his pulse. “No, we need to get her to the hospital. The baby could be hurt.”

 

 _Or dead_.

 

That was the last thing he needed to be thinking about. “Oh, to hell with it.” He hurriedly unclipped his seatbelts and urged his Gundam as close as he could to Sandrock. When he opened his cockpit, hers was right in front of him. “Lista, open your cockpit. I’m coming in.”

 

There was a short hesitation, but the door slid open. He felt like he could vomit at that moment when he saw the condition she was in. Her eyes were fluttering, and her bangs stuck to her face with blood that seeped from an injury in the corner of her forehead. Her seatbelts were the only things keeping her in her seat. She looked as bad as he felt.

 

He jumped inside and cupped her face in his trembling hands, smearing her cheeks with his blood. He swore he wouldn’t cry. “Lissy, I need you to stay with me. Stay with me, babe.”

 

“My head hurts. Dizzy,” Lista mumbled in a moan, lashes fluttering as she struggled to keep her consciousness. “Hit my head.”

 

“I know this is a really bad time to be yelling, but you’re a freakin’ stupid _idiot_ for doing this,” Duo said, faking a laugh. “I never wanted you to do something stupid like this. What the hell were you thinking?”

 

“Saving you. Can’t lose you,” Lista stuttered. She swallowed hard, releasing a pained whimper. “You’re…You’re all I have.” She tried to smile, but her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and her hands fell from the control sticks.

 

Duo’s fingers dug into her shoulders and he pushed her back into her seat. “Lista! Stay with me! Damn it!” He pushed one of the buttons on her control panel. “Everyone, it’s me. Lista just lost consciousness. She’s bleeding.” As soon as he finished his sentence, he felt a small stream of blood dripping from one of his nostrils. “Oh, damn it. My nose is bleeding now. Yay.”

 

“Make sure she’s strapped into her cockpit,” Heero ordered. “We’ll tow her back to the garage and get her out of there so we can take her to the hospital.”

 

Duo said nothing. Instead, he unbuckled her seatbelts and steadied her against him. He wasn’t about to fly Sandrock back to the base while she was lying unconscious in her cockpit. He hurriedly rushed back to his own cockpit and placed her on his lap, her head rested on his shoulder. “This is Duo. I’m going on ahead to the garage. Lista is with me. Tow Sandrock back. As soon as I get back, I’m getting her to the hospital. Meet me there as soon as you can.”

 

“Maxwell, you’re in no condition,” Wufei replied. “You’re about to lose consciousness yourself. Strap yourself back in and we’ll tow you back. I’ll contact Sally and Zechs and tell them to be ready with a car. You both need medical attention.”

 

Duo knew he meant well, but he didn’t have to be told that. “I have to get her to a doctor. Something could be wrong,” he slurred. “Can’t let Quatre see her like this.” His eyes were drooping, his head along with them, as he fought to stay conscious. He could hear his heart beating wildly in his ears, much like a war drum, as it pushed him closer and closer from consciousness.

 

“Duo, we’re towing you back to the garage, and you and Lista are both going to see doctors,” Heero ordered.

 

But Duo hadn’t heard a word his comrade had said. He lay unconscious with Lista in his lap, both soldiers bleeding and locked somewhere in the cold, lifeless darkness.

 

 

 

 

“I knew she was going to do something like this,” Wufei snapped in a mumble as he, Heero, and Trowa leaned against the wall in the hospital. “I knew, and we just let her just sit in the control room as free as hell to do what she wanted. And now there’s no telling what condition she’s in or what condition Maxwell is in. Merrick would be reveling in his victory if he knew what was going on.”

 

“But he doesn’t know yet, so let’s just leave it at that for now,” Heero pointed out. “The best thing we can do right now is wait for them to finish the tests. Lista’s doctor told us she’d let us know what was going on as soon as they were finished. They probably have additional tests to undergo for her since she’s pregnant. She’ll let us know as soon as she knows something to tell us.”

 

“Lady Une and Archer Burke are both going to want an update on their conditions, as well,” Trowa reminded them. “Zechs, Noin, and Sally promised them they would keep them updated. We’re ordered to contact one of them so they can pass on the message. It won’t be long before it gets out into the public that Lista and Duo have been admitted to the hospital for injuries, which means that this will eventually get to Merrick. He’ll probably feel proud that they have both ended up here.”

 

Wufei fished his cell phone from his pocket. “Damn it. We need to tell Winner.”

 

“He needs to know about this,” Heero agreed. “One of us should call him and tell him to come here. I can’t imagine he’s very far from here.”

 

“I’ll do it,” Trowa offered, taking Wufei’s cell phone from his hand. “I think it would be best if I spoke to him. He’s not going to take this well, and I would like to try keeping him calm until we know more on Lista and Duo’s conditions.”

 

He flipped the phone open, but before dialing Quatre’s number, he exchanged glances with Heero and Wufei. “None of us could have predicted that Lista would rush out onto the battlefield that way. We just have to hope now that she pulls through and that Duo does, as well.”

 

With a heavy sigh and his comrades’ eyes on him, he dialed Quatre’s number.

 

 

 

 

Quatre and Melody pulled up to the construction facility, surprised to find it looking so calm on the outside. Leaving the car on, Quatre slid his hands off the wheel and stared at the outside of the building, knowing that it wouldn’t be long before he was reunited with his friends, and with Lista.

 

Melody was about to exit the car when she noticed that Quatre made no such movement to do so. “Are you okay? Don’t you want to go in and see everyone? You should be excited as a little boy by now.”

 

“I know. I really am,” Quatre admitted, smiling as he turned to look at her. “This just seems so unreal that it’s finally happening. For months on end, I’ve been away from them all. It was like being taken out of your habitat and trying to change your way of life just to get by.”

 

“I can understand how you feel, to some extent,” Melody replied. She rested her hand on his shoulder. “I feel like things are going to get better now, for all of us, Quatre. Your presence is going to make a really big difference. To have all of you unified as one force again is going to cause a great deal of problems for my father. It’s going to give you all a sizeable advantage.”

 

Quatre couldn’t help but blush at her compliment. “You shouldn’t give me quite so much credit, Melody. I wouldn’t be able to be successful if it weren’t for my friends fighting at my side. We work our best as a group. We all learned how to fight as a team, and ever since, we’ve been able to do it with no difficulty. We all changed one another in different ways.”

 

Melody smiled happily and nodded. “I can only guess that Lista changed you the most.”

 

“Not necessarily,” Quatre replied. “Meeting all of my friends changed me. I owe every single one of them so much. I’m not even sure how I could repay them for everything they did for me personally, but they seem to be pretty content just being my friend. I’m very fortunate to have them all around.”

 

Melody’s face fell. “I hope they can learn to trust me as you have. I don’t want them to feel that since I’m Merrick Wysor’s daughter, that I’m someone that cannot be trusted. I want them to like me.” She shook her head. “Acceptance is normally not something that concerns me, but with your friends… Well, I want them to like me and to make me a part of your team.”

 

Quatre patted his hand over hers as her fingers tightened over the strap of her purse. “I’m not saying it will happen quickly, but I’m sure they will learn to trust you eventually. My friends and I have been betrayed many times in the past, and I guess in a way, it’s given us trust issues. That, and it’s not how we were trained as soldiers. It’s affected our personal lives. But I don’t think it’s going to be that much an issue with you. So long as you help us end this war with your father, you will grow on them. Give it time.”

 

Melody closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath, releasing it slowly to calm down her speeding pulse. “Okay. I think I’m ready for this.” She opened her eyes and flashed a weak smile at Quatre. “Are you?”

 

“This is something I have been waiting for,” Quatre replied as he unbuckled his seatbelt. “I just… I’m not sure how I’m going to go about doing this. Lista has no idea that I’m about to walk through that door. Actually, no one does.” His smile faded and he shook his head. “I tried calling Duo’s phone, and then Trowa’s, but neither of them answered. But I’m sure their battle is over by now. There would be considerable noise in the distance if it was still going on.”

 

“Well, that doesn’t mean anything,” Melody pointed out. “I’m sure it was a rough battle for them. Their phones may be off, or they’re resting and they didn’t hear them ring.” She opened her door and looked at him, her smile widening. “In any case, we can just call this a surprise for all of them rather than just Lista.”

 

“I suppose so,” Quatre agreed as he opened his door as well. He slid his legs out of the car and began to pull himself from the vehicle when his cell phone began ringing madly. He turned to where he’d rested it in the cup holder. Melody leaned down and looked at it, and she picked it up, handing it over to him. He looked at the caller ID. It was Wufei. Flipping his phone open, he couldn’t control the smile as he spoke. “Wufei! I’m so glad you called!”

 

“Actually, it’s me, Quatre,” Trowa’s somber voice echoed in Quatre’s ear. “I’m using Wufei’s phone.”

 

Quatre’s smile faded slightly. His friend sounded awfully tired. “Trowa, it’s so good to hear from you! Well, you caught me at the right time. Melody and I have just arrived at the construction facility. We were just getting ready to come inside to see all of you.”

 

“I’m sorry, Quatre, but none of us are there right now,” Trowa replied in monotone.

 

Quatre’s smile melted and he looked at Melody, who was watching and listening carefully. “You’re not? Well, where are you?”

 

“At the hospital a couple blocks down,” Trowa answered quickly.

 

Quatre felt his hands grow cold. “Hospital? Why? What’s happened, Trowa? Tell me!” Quatre demanded. His heart was skipping beats against his chest.

 

The hesitation on Trowa’s end did nothing to help Quatre’s nerves as they very nearly exploded. “I’m sorry, Quatre. Duo and Lista were caught in the middle of a mobile doll fight. Lista tried to rush out and save him, but there was nothing she could really do. We don’t know anything just yet on their conditions, but both were bleeding and had lost consciousness by the time we got here with them. I think it would be a good idea for you to get down here.”

 

Quatre felt as if every single organ in his body suddenly stopped functioning. His blood grew cold, his heart stopped beating, air no longer traveled through his lungs. Melody was asking him what happened, but he couldn’t answer her. He couldn’t say anything. He suddenly didn’t know how to.

 

“Lista’s in Room 217, and Duo is in 223. I’ll text you the address to the hospital. We’ll be here waiting for you,” Trowa continued after the silence.

 

Quatre shut his phone, saying nothing or confirming that he’d heard a word Trowa said. He slammed his door and put his hands on the wheel, fighting against the onslaught of tears.

 

“Quatre, tell me. What’s going on?” Melody asked, following suit and shutting her door as well.

 

Quatre turned to her slowly, his bottom lip trembling as tears silently poured down his reddened cheeks. Melody’s eyes widened, and she clapped a hand to her mouth, muffling her gasp. He didn’t have to say anything to know it was Lista.

 

“Maybe it would be a good idea for me drive,” Melody offered as she hurriedly tore herself out of the passenger seat. She rushed around the front of the car and opened Quatre’s door. His knuckles were white, his hands like ice, as she pried his fingers from the wheel. His phone pinged with a text message. She unclipped his seatbelt and ushered him from the seat, leading him to the passenger side. “Put on your seatbelt, Quatre. Everything’s going to be okay. I promise.”

 

She took his phone from him, noting the address to the hospital in a message from Trowa. She shut his door and rushed back to the driver’s side, quickly putting on her seatbelt and directing the car back on to the main road. “They’re at the hospital three blocks from here, so it’ll only take a couple minutes for us to get there.” She cast a sideways glance at Quatre, who sat with his hands clutching the fabric of his khaki slacks. He was whimpering, trying hard to contain his cries.

 

She sighed deeply and continued driving, putting a little more force on the gas pedal. As much as she wanted to, she knew there was nothing she could do for him until they got to the hospital and found out for themselves exactly what was happening.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Quatre knew Melody was rushing behind him. He could hear the quick pattering of her small feet, but nothing else in the world mattered to him. All sounds were growing absent from his mind, the beeping of machines swarming around him, the sound of his own wildly beating heart, the sound of Melody’s feet closing in behind him.

 

“Quatre!”

 

The Arabian pilot halted in his tracks and turned over his shoulder, first spotting Melody stopping before running into him, then noticing Trowa’s head peeking out of a room. He didn’t even notice that he’d passed the room that was Lista’s. “Trowa?”

 

The brown-haired pilot smiled weakly and walked out of the room, waiting for Quatre to rush up to him and clamp his hands over his shoulders. Tearstains were marked down his flushed cheeks.

 

“Is she…Is she in there?” Quatre asked meekly, shakily pointing his finger at the open doorway. “Is she all right?”

 

“Calm down, Quatre,” Heero’s monotone voice spoke up from the doorway. Quatre turned his head, looking at his friend. “Lista’s in stable condition. She’ll make a full recovery.”

 

“I have to see her,” Quatre choked, biting back his cries, jerking against Trowa’s hands. “I have to see her for myself. And what about Duo? Where’s Duo? How is he?”

 

Trowa snapped his head away, closing his eyes. He felt Quatre’s fingers grow hard against his shoulders. “He’s not doing quite as well. They were cornered by six mobile dolls. Duo managed to take out three while Lista took out two and sustained damage to Sandrock.”

 

“Sandrock? Why not her suit?” Quatre interrupted, his vision marred by the onslaught of tears.

 

“Because a suit was never reconstructed for her,” Heero informed. He folded his arms over his shoulders. “We ordered her to stay out of the battle.”

 

Quatre’s brows furrowed into his blazing teal eyes. “But why? I don’t understand!”

 

Heero sighed. “No, you don’t, but you will eventually. All you need to know is that neither of them were able to get to the sixth mobile doll in time. Lista and Duo were both injured from the blast.”

 

Silence settled for a moment between them before Quatre tore himself away from Trowa in favor of rushing Heero. “And so? What about Duo? How is he?”

 

“He’s suffered some minor contusions over his body, but his head got it the worst,” Heero answered robotically. He hesitated but didn’t break eye contact from the Arabian pilot. “He’s in a coma. We don’t know when or if he will wake up from it. He did more damage to himself when he tried to get Lista out of Sandrock. He wanted to take her himself to the hospital, but he passed out before he could do anything.”

 

Quatre felt his body grow cold, his heart slam to a stop in his chest. His hands rose to his face, pressing against his cheeks as if to test whether or not he was still alive or if he was stuck in a dark dream. “No. Duo. Lista. This can’t be happening.”

 

“For now, Duo and Lista are both stable. For that we can be thankful. Lista has already woken up once, although for a short period, but we know she’s going to be fine eventually. She’ll have to stay here for a couple days. She still doesn’t know about Duo. We thought it best to wait for her to recover a little more before telling her about his condition,” Heero continued.

 

“Go in and see her,” Trowa suggested, resting his hand on his friend’s shoulder. “She’s sleeping now, but I think it would be comforting for her to wake up with you beside her. We will be watching over Duo.”

 

Quatre looked over his shoulder at Melody, who was standing silently and staring down at her feet uncomfortably. Quatre shuffled past Heero and Trowa, rushing into Lista’s hospital room. He stopped at the edge of the bed, staring breathlessly at the woman he loved bandaged and hooked to machines as she slept. His face paled, his feet mindlessly carrying him to the side of her bed.

 

Her skin was paler than the usual rosy blush that splashed her cheeks, her hair messily fanned out under her head. Her forehead was wrapped and bandaged, and an IV was sticking out of the top of her wrist. A thin coat of perspiration dewed over her flesh. She was unceremoniously hooked to the machines around her, beeping incessantly, annoyingly. He felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach.

 

This was the very thing he’d been trying to prevent. The agonizing months away from her, marrying a woman he barely knew, was all to keep this very moment from coming to pass. Everything suddenly felt all for naught. The woman he loved was lying in the small room, connected to machines that pumped drugs into her bloodstream, and looking as if her life was about to end any moment.

 

Quatre hated to see her in such a delicate manner.

 

He pulled a chair close to her face, staring down upon her without blinking. Even in a hospital and hooked to drugs, she looked just as beautiful as the day he met her at New Edwards. He rested his elbows on his knees before extending a hand forward, pressing his fingers against Lista’s bandaged forehead. She moaned weakly in response, causing Quatre to draw back just slightly, silently begging for her to awaken.

 

“Lista?” His voice was meek, and he leaned close enough to feel her even breath. His eyes lowered, and he fell prey to his tears. “Forgive me for this, sweetheart. I wish I could have been here. Everything I’ve done has been for you, to keep this from happening.” He opened his eyes and blinked several times, trying to rid himself of the flooding tears that blurred his vision.

 

He gasped louder than he’d hoped when he saw the brilliant emerald green of Lista’s eyes peeking through at him. She groaned and fidgeted, her eyes suddenly squeezed together as she struggled to push herself into a more comfortable position.

 

“Sweetheart, don’t move so much,” Quatre advised quietly, resting his hands on her thinly clothed shoulders. “You’ll tug out your IV. Give yourself a chance to awaken.”

 

Moaning, her eyes fluttered open. The familiar gold of Quatre’s hair was the first thing she saw, followed quickly by the vibrant teal of his eyes that rivaled the color of the sky. “Another dream,” she rasped, blinking slowly. “You’re always in my dreams. One of these days I’m going to hope they come true.”

 

Quatre let out a relieved chuckle and cupped his hands over her cheeks. She was pleasantly warm. “This isn’t a dream, sweetheart. I’m really here with you.” Leaning down, he grazed his lips against hers, her sweet taste filling him with a sustenance he’d lost a long time ago. He was careful not to let himself get in too deep, and he pulled away, sliding his palms away from her face. She looked up at him dreamily, no doubt a side effect of the drugs that were being pumped into her bloodstream. Offering her a smile, he asked her, “So, do you still believe this to be a dream, sweetheart?”

 

A single tear trailed down her cheek, and she made a contented noise in the bed of her throat. “It’s too good for it to be real,” she whispered. She shut her eyes and, in a matter of seconds, had fallen back to sleep. Quatre watched her intently, as if he expected her to disappear at any given moment.

 

He leaned down and pressed his mouth against the side of hers before drawing up out of his chair, seeking her medical chart. He was thankful to find it hanging at the edge of her bed and hurriedly unclipped it so he could study it. He rushed back to his chair at her side and opened the folder, his eyes skimming several small black and white photos pinned to the left side of her folder. They were attached to a single sheet of paper with a small bit of information.

 

“What is this?” he quietly asked himself. He rested the folder on his lap and removed the photos from the paper, lifting them close to his face. To him, they appeared to be random black and white photos of nothing but fuzz.

 

He peered down at the piece of paper the photos had been attached to and felt his breath quicken as the word “baby” popped out at him. There were three lines at the top of the paper, the first one saying “undetermined sex.”

 

Quatre’s heart came to clambering halt in his chest as he read the following two lines below. The first one read “Mother,” which listed Lista’s name directly afterwards.

 

“Oh, my…” he breathed, his hands shaking as his eyes darted to the next line and read his own name following the word “Father.” He tossed the photos in her folder and placed the chart at the foot of her bed before jerking out of his chair. He studied her form, his eyes instantly falling on the middle part of her body.

 

He didn’t know how he failed to realize it until now. There was a definitive bulge at her stomach. Careful not to wake her, he grabbed the top of the blankets and shuffled them slowly down her body until his hands grazed over her budding belly. He dropped the blankets and felt the room spin around him. Grabbing his head, he felt his palms clam up, his fingers growing cold.

 

At first, he was certain he was stuck in a dream. He didn’t think any of this was possible. Lista wasn’t lying here, injured, and she sure was not pregnant. It seemed all too unreal to be true.

 

But he knew it was. He knew it was all true as his heart continued to beat erratically against his ribcage. Tears welled up in the corners of his eyes, and he leaned forward, his trembling hands aching to feel the child growing within Lista’s belly. _His_ child.

 

He laughed tearfully, smiling wide, as he slid his palms over her budding belly. “Oh, Lista, my love,” he whispered. “A baby. We’re having a baby, you and I together. A family.”

 

Realization hit him, and he hurriedly retrieved her chart. He opened it and peered onto the single paper that he deduced was the medical file for their unborn child. The photos. They were pictures of their baby. He was aggravated that he couldn’t make anything out on them, but he knew somewhere in the black and white, his baby was there.

 

After staring at them for several minutes, he cast them aside and turned to Lista’s side of the file. At the bottom of page, where Doctor Vale had obviously been making personal notes, Quatre read that Lista was twenty weeks pregnant and that she’d made the note that same day. His shoulders slumped.

 

Twenty weeks. Five months. Lista was already halfway through her pregnancy. It took him a moment to come to grips with the fact she must have gotten pregnant right before they separated.

 

Despite the fact his mind was an unsolved puzzle, he managed to piece together that, with no doubt, the rendezvous at the ball months earlier was more than likely meant for her to tell him the truth. She had to have known she was pregnant, and somehow, he failed to realize it. She was ill and dizzy. She was _pregnant_. He couldn’t help but curse himself for not realizing the truth sooner.

 

He thoroughly read her chart, although his eyes kept darting from the papers in her file to Lista’s blossoming belly. He couldn’t stop looking at it, at her. Medically speaking, Lista was fine. She’d suffered a concussion. She was brought in unconscious and bleeding from the head and nose. She had several minor cuts and bruises on her arms and shoulders, more than likely from the force of her body against the protective restraints in her cockpit.

 

But she was fine. She was safe and alive. Everything was going to be fine. Or so he could hope.

 

He shut the folder before his tears could smear the writing. He placed it on the edge of her bed, next to her immobile feet, and took her hand carefully in his, sure not to jostle the IV that sat atop her wrist. He let himself succumb to his tears, happy that she was going to be all right and even happier that she was making him a father.

 

“I will never leave you again, no matter what,” Quatre vowed, sobbing. He rested his head softly on her chest, listening to the lulling sound of her evened heartbeat. He closed his eyes and squeezed her hand; she squeezed back, moaning contently, as if she knew he was there beside her. “I love you with everything in me, Lista. I promise I’ll never leave you. Never.”

 

He sat there for an unspeakable amount of time, holding her hand, his mind reeling with the newfound information. As happy as he was to see her alive, and to know that they were having a baby, a thought struck him like a bolt of lightning.

 

He pulled away from her, and thus, slid his hand from hers.

 

Brows furrowing, he stared upon the pale complexion of the woman he loved, his wife, the mother of his child, and wondered just what could have been passing through her mind to jeopardize the life of their baby and rush into the fires of battle.

 

 

 

 

Heero sat at Duo’s bedside, watching the monitors screen his vital signs, listening to beeping of his slow pulse rate. The braided pilot remained immobile, his breathing continually shallow. Heero didn’t like it. His skin was sickly pale, too pale for the happy-go-lucky pilot.

 

“How is he?” Trowa spoke up from the doorway. Wufei was standing next to him.

 

Heero shook his head. “The same. He hasn’t made any signs of waking up.”

 

Wufei’s eyes lowered as he came to Duo’s side, staring down at his fellow comrade. “Neither of them should be in here. Di Nevella ended up driving them both in here when she did such a reckless, idiotic thing. And there could be something wrong with that kid as a result.”

 

“We don’t know enough right now, so I wouldn’t worry just yet,” Heero advised. He looked up at Wufei as his brows continued to furrow into his dark eyes. “It’s probably not the best thing to discuss at the moment. Duo may be able to hear you.”

 

“Good,” Wufei snapped. “He’s not going to like this any more than the rest of us when he wakes up. And damn it, he will.”

 

“Quatre is in with Lista,” Trowa said, arms crossed over his chest. “So he undoubtedly knows she’s pregnant by now.”

 

“And that she rushed out into battle anyway,” Wufei added. “I have to admit that I’d rather not be around when Winner confronts her about putting their child at risk for Maxwell. I can’t imagine he’s going to be happy.”

 

“He’s more concerned that everyone is all right,” Trowa replied.

 

Wufei scoffed, looking down at Duo’s calm, expressionless face. “Yeah, until everything blows over. And then it’s open season. I almost feel bad for the woman, except she deserves any kind of punishment Winner dishes out eventually. And he will. It won’t be pretty.”

 

Heero and Trowa said nothing. The only thing that answered back was the continuing beep of Duo’s pulse.

 

 

 

 

Quatre was peering into Lista’s medical file for probably the fourth time. He’d refused to leave her side for anything. He was hungry, thirsty, uncomfortable, and tired, but such necessities mattered not to him. Lista had been sleeping for a little over two hours. Once, it seemed as if she was going to awaken, but she’d merely been shifting a little in her sleep. There was little she could do in her pregnant state. He could imagine her frustration, considering she mostly enjoyed sleeping on her stomach. She enjoyed sleeping on him.

 

He supposed she wouldn’t be able to do much of that now.

 

He shut her medical file and clipped it at the edge of her bed. While he did so, he noticed Lista moving once more, a moan escaping between her semi-parted lips. He stood still for a moment, watching as she moved her head from one side to the other. He felt his heart leap in his chest when she rested her hand on her belly, rubbing it slowly back and forth.

 

Instantly believing something was wrong, he rushed to her side, brushing his knuckles softly against her face. “Lista? Sweetheart? Are you all right?”

 

Lista’s eyes fluttered open, her hand stopping on her belly, as she peered up at him. She stared at him for a moment before sighing deeply, shutting her eyes. “Another dream? It’s pretty cruel to keep showing up, you know. You’re a tease,” she croaked.

 

Quatre chuckled and settled himself back into his chair, leaning over her so he could brush his lips against the side of her face. “I would never think of purposefully being a tease to you, love. And besides, this is no dream. I promise that I am right here with you, and I’m not going anywhere this time.”

 

Lista opened her eyes, still obviously coming out of her dreamy slumber, as she blinked slowly. And then her eyes opened completely, no longer weighed down by the aftereffects of her sleep. “Quatre.” She lifted her hand slowly, wincing at the discomfort coming from the IV. Quatre started to reach for her hand, but he stopped himself, watching as her fingers made contact with his cheek. Startled, she gasped, her eyes filling with tears. “You’re really here. I’m not dreaming?”

 

Shaking his head with a tender smile, he cupped his hand over hers. “No, you’re not. I’m here.”

 

“Then you have to prove I’m not seeing things and going insane,” she said, her voice firmer.

 

“You’re not going insane,” Quatre assured her, releasing her hand from his face so he could rest it back at her side. “How shall I prove that I am really here?”

 

Lista drew her tongue over her mouth, and with longing in her eyes, whispered, “Kiss me.”

 

Quatre swallowed and leaned down, abiding by her gentle request. His lips touched hers ever so softly, like the brush of a feather against flesh. He cupped his palms over her cheeks, holding her still as he deepened their lip lock, all but drawing the breath from her lungs.

 

And just as quick as the kiss started, it ended, Quatre feeling the constriction in Lista’s chest. He had to drink a large gulp of air himself, but he smiled upon her, watching the brightened color in her cheeks slowly fade. “How is this possible?” Lista asked, grabbing his hand tightly. “You’re not supposed to see me.”

 

Quatre shook his head. “I’ve considered my agreement with Merrick nullified the moment he threatened your life, sweetheart. It doesn’t matter in which manner he attempted to kill you. And besides, enough was enough. I needed to be back here with you. Melody and I have been planning it for a little over a week now, after I told her the truth about us.”

 

Lista flinched. “She’s here, too? And you told her we were married?”

 

Quatre nodded. “I suspect she’s out in the waiting area with our friends. She wanted this as much as I did, believe it or not.” His smile faded, his eyes lowering sadly. “Is it all right with you that she’s here? I can understand if her presence would make you feel uncomfortable.”

 

Lista hesitated, but she shook her head. “No, it doesn’t. I don’t think she ever had it out for us to begin with. Merrick was using her for his own ambitions, just like he used the cabinet. He has no allegiances, and I suppose that goes for his own family, as well,” she replied, her voice hardening. “I guess it’s a good thing that she let you come back here. That has to say something for her character.”

 

Her face fell and she turned away from him. “I can’t speak for _my_ character. I don’t think you want to be married to someone who keeps things from you.”

 

Quatre watched her for a moment, knowing precisely what she was referring to. “I don’t think such things matter,” he pointed out, shrugging. She snapped her head in his direction, her brows furrowing as she listened to him. “There’s nothing you could keep from me that would make me stop loving you. And if there were ever anything you’d keep from me, I know you to have a perfectly good reason for it.” He leaned forward and pressed both of his hands against her belly, feeling her jerk back in response. “Like, perhaps, hiding a fragile state of being from me in order to keep yourself safe from our enemies.”

 

Lista released a stifled sigh. She couldn’t stop herself from stammering. “You… Do you… I…”

 

The Arabian pilot smiled and nodded. “This reminds me of a very similar situation between the both of us,” he began, one of his hands leaving her belly to grasp her small palm in his. “Although our roles were reversed. I was recovering in the hospital, and you came to see me. I had been keeping something rather important from you, and when I tried to tell you, I could barely remember how to form words.”

 

Lista felt several tears stream down her face, recalling the same memory in her mind as if it had just happened the day before. “The day following the end of the war with White Fang,” she confirmed in a whisper. “When you tried to tell me you loved me.”

 

Quatre nodded in affirmation. “Yes. And do you remember what you said?”

 

She thought for a short moment before answering. “Well, I think I told you I knew what you were trying to say.” She nibbled on her bottom lip, hoping her memory served her as well as his did.

 

“You did,” he murmured. He released her hand and stroked the side of her face, a single tear rolling down his cheek. “I know every decision you make has just cause behind it, sweetheart. I would never be angry at you for keeping something like this from me.” He leaned in, resting his forehead against hers. “And now I know why our friends arranged our meeting at Merrick’s celebratory ball. They wanted you to tell me the truth.”

 

“And I couldn’t,” Lista sobbed, breaking away from him. She clapped a hand over her mouth, shaking her head. “I didn’t want you to worry. I didn’t want you to have this looming over your head and feeling conflicted on what you should do. I never wanted you to miss this. I never imagined that I would go through this without you, but I thought it would be better for the both of us if you didn’t know while you were stuck doing Merrick’s bidding. I didn’t want to risk him finding out the truth. I wanted to keep our baby safe from him, and I didn’t want all of your sacrifices to be in vain. Everything you did was to protect me. Everything I did was to protect our future.”

 

Quatre drew in her heartfelt words, watching her sob uncontrollably to him. Feeling somewhat guilty, he wrapped his arms around her back and hoisted her against him, urging her to cry in his shoulder. He shushed her quietly, running his fingers through the back of her hair. “I never doubted you, Lista,” he murmured in her ear. “I wish I had known about this sooner, but I know why you decided not to tell me. What’s done is done.” He pulled away and with his thumbs, rubbed the tears from her cheeks. “That’s in the past. We can plan for the future. I have a lot of time to make up for, and I’m not letting you out of my sight. I won’t miss anything else while our baby grows inside you.”

 

Lista felt a smile stretch across her lips, and she nodded in understanding. “Okay. Then we can look to the future.” She fell back into his chest, nuzzling her nose in the crook of his neck. “I’m so glad this is all out in the open. I’ve wanted you to know for so long. And now I can finally tell my family.”

 

Quatre jerked away, his eyes wide in shock. “What? Your family doesn’t know we’re expecting a baby? Why didn’t you tell them?”

 

“Well, I didn’t want anyone else to know before you did,” Lista said, her voice coming out in a shy murmur. She curled her fingers over the soft fabric of his shirt. “It was bad enough that you weren’t the first person to find out. I didn’t want you to be the very last, so I’ve been avoiding my family. I talk to them as much as I can, but when they ask to see me, I tell them I can’t.”

 

Quatre’s shoulders slumped and he frowned. “Lista. You should have told them. Your parents have every right to know that they’re going to be grandparents. And your sisters. They’d be thrilled to know that they’re going to have a niece or a nephew they can dote upon.”

 

Lista’s brows furrowed and she shook her head. “I know that. It was something I wanted to have control over. Our friends found out first, not to mention Lady Une, Archer, Zechs, Noin, and Sally all know the truth now, too. I tried to keep it from them for as long as I could.” She sighed deeply and shut her eyes. “I felt bad knowing all of our friends knew about it except for you. The only control I had was telling my family, so I kept it from them. I vowed that I wouldn’t tell them until you knew first.”

 

She opened her eyes again and flashed a smile. “Now that you know, we can tell them together. My father will probably be the angry one for being kept out of a loop since he hates that so much, but he’ll get over it. My mother and sisters will probably be upset for a total of seven seconds before they realize what we’ve actually told them.”

 

Quatre couldn’t help but laugh lightheartedly. “Yes, I suppose so. Well, I understand why you kept it from them. Once you’re doing better, we’ll arrange a meeting with your family and tell them the truth.” His eyes fell upon her belly, and he reached forward, his palm pressing against the blossoming flesh that protected their growing child. “I’m sure they will be thrilled to know, but not nearly as thrilled as I am.” Not moving his hand away from her belly, he leaned in, preparing to kiss her, but he felt a quick kick against the middle of his palm. He gasped and snapped his hand away from her stomach, staring at her in concern.

 

She sighed and rubbed a hand over her belly. “Well, it looks as if our little one is finally awake.”

 

“That…That was the baby?” Quatre asked chokingly.

 

Lista giggled at his expression and nodded. “Yes. The baby seems to enjoy making its presence known to me. It does a great deal of kicking, especially when I’m resting.” She looked down at her belly and took his hand in hers, resting it next to hers. “The baby’s right here.”

 

Quatre felt a quick jerk against his palm again, but this time, he did not draw away. He was amazed that he was feeling his child moving around inside of Lista’s belly. “This is incredible,” he breathed. “How does it feel for you? Does it hurt?”

 

“Oh, no, not at all,” Lista replied, shaking her head. “It feels strange. It scared me a little the first time it happened. I’m glad to know our baby is in here. Doctor Vale told me the kicking is a good thing. Our baby is going to be an energetic one.”

 

“I read your medical file while you were sleeping,” Quatre suddenly informed, looking up at her without removing his hand from her belly. “You haven’t found out the sex of the baby yet.”

 

She shook her head. “No. I wanted to share at least one thing with you, so I decided to wait. Besides, I didn’t know if it was something you wanted to know before the baby was born.”

 

“I want to know,” he answered quickly, lifting himself to her level. He kissed the side of her mouth and folded stray pieces of hair behind her ear. “If you want to know, that is. We could arrange it.”

 

“I’d like to know, too,” Lista agreed with an uncontrolled smile. “I’d much rather call our baby a “he” or a “she” rather than “it.” Besides, I don’t like not knowing.” She sighed deeply and shook her head. “I guess I’m like my father that way.”

 

There was a gentle set of knocks on the door before it opened. Doctor Vale walked in, smiling, her hands in her pockets. “How are you two doing?” she asked as she came to Lista’s side, standing next to Quatre’s chair.

 

“Better than I think I’ve ever been, despite the fact I’m stuck in this bed,” Lista said with a grin.

 

“How’s your head? Are you experiencing any dizziness? Lightheadedness? Headaches?” Doctor Vale asked as she slid the stethoscope from around her neck.

 

Lista shook her head. “No. I’ve been feeling really good, actually. I thought I would be sensitive to the lights in here, but I’m not,” she answered as Doctor Vale placed the stethoscope on her chest, listening to her heartbeat.

 

“Well, that’s good to know,” she replied. After a silent moment, she slung the stethoscope back around her neck, her smile widening. “Your pulse is good. I haven’t had the chance to talk to you since you’ve been in here. You’ve been out most of the time. We did a CT scan, as well as an MRI, when you were brought in. Both came back normal, so we know that you didn’t receive any brain damage. It seemed the most of your injuries were flesh wounds, both cuts and bruises from where your cockpit harnesses dug into your shoulders to stop you from falling out of your seat. But you still hit your head on the control panel, resulting in the head injury. You have a concussion. Your blood pressure was elevated, so we had to give you some drugs through your IV to calm it down. It was more than likely as a result of the stress in the situation. You were also dehydrated, so we had to give you some sustenance through the IV, as well. Both have been recorded as normal since then.”

 

“And the baby?” Quatre interrupted, grasping Lista’s hand tight. “Is the baby all right?”

 

When Doctor Vale frowned, Quatre felt sickness rise up against his throat. “The baby is still experiencing stress from everything that has happened. Right now, it’s still too early to tell whether there will be everlasting effects.”

 

Lista lowered her head in shame. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I never intended to fight. It wasn’t my place. But something snapped in me when I saw that Duo was in danger. I thought he was going to…” She faded off and closed her eyes, whimpering at the memory. “He was the one that has been there for me during all of this. He stayed with me and refused to let me do anything alone. He was so protective.”

 

Quatre rested a hand on hers, offering her an understanding smile, although he wasn’t really feeling it at the moment. Doctor Vale smiled sympathetically. “Well, I can understand how you feel, but make sure that from now on, you think a little more carefully. I don’t want to see something happen to you and that baby of yours. You’ve come too far for that,” she replied. She reached for Lista’s chart and began making additional notes. “You’re doing well, but just to be safe, I’d like to keep you a little longer for observation. A day or two at the most so long as no complications arise for you and the baby.”

 

Lista groaned in aggravation and leaned back against her pillows. “I hate hospitals,” she groused. “But I guess I don’t have much of a choice. I put myself in here, and I want to make sure that everything’s okay.”

 

“Glad to hear it,” Doctor Vale said. “I’ll be back in a little while to check on you again. I’m going to check in on your friend. Press the call button if you need anything. A nurse will be in immediately. If you need me, let one of them know.” She turned and started for the open door.

 

“Doctor Vale, wait a moment,” Quatre started, getting out of his chair. “There’s something I’d like for you to do, if you have the time.”

 

She turned over her shoulder, smiling. “Of course. What do you need?”

 

“The baby,” he said, casting a smile at Lista. “We’d like to know the sex of the baby.”

 

Doctor Vale turned all the way around and walked back up to Lista’s bedside. “Well, I happen to know. Lista expressed that she didn’t wish to know until you were present. I’ve had a couple routine sonograms with her, and I happened to take some pictures when she was in here before to check her Braxton Hicks contractions.”

 

Quatre snapped his head at Lista, his breath stuck in his lungs. “Contractions? You’ve been having contractions?”

 

Lista smiled and grabbed his hand, squeezing it comfortingly. “Yes, but it’s false labor. I’ve had it checked already. Everything’s normal, so don’t worry about it. I promise I’m fine.”

 

The Arabian pilot hesitated in concern, but seeing the smile on her face, he turned back to Doctor Vale. “So, are you saying you know the sex of the baby?” The doctor nodded, her smile widening. “But Lista’s medical file stated the sex had yet to be determined.”

 

“Yes, well, I suppose that is something the two of you have in common, snooping through medical files,” Doctor Vale replied with a wink and a chuckle. “I made sure her file would say that until Lista, or you, consented to know the sex. If you’d like to know, then I’ll be happy to divulge that information and enter it into Lista’s medical charts.” She dug into her pocket, pulling out several small pieces of glossy paper. “I have photos of Lista’s uterus from the other day when she had a checkup. I figure this may hold you over until we can arrange another ultrasound.”

 

Lista extended her free hand, wishing to see the pictures. Doctor Vale handed them to her, but Lista placed them facedown in her lap. “I want to hear you say it first,” Lista said quietly. “I don’t want to look until you tell me for sure.”

 

Doctor Vale nodded. “Very well, then.” She leaned down, resting a hand on Quatre’s shoulder, as well as Lista’s. “You’re set to become parents to a baby boy. Congratulations.”

 

Lista released a shaky sigh, tears brimming in her eyes. “A boy.” She turned to Quatre, who was smiling at her happily. She nearly jumped into his arms, sobbing quietly into his chest.

 

Quatre kissed the top of her head and looked at Doctor Vale. “Thank you for everything, Doctor Vale.”

 

“Of course,” she nodded. “I’ll be back in later to check on her.” She bowed her head and left the room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

 

Quatre turned back to Lista, whose sobs had quieted down a bit. She clutched his arms and pushed herself out of his chest. She said nothing, just stared up at him in wait. “Are you all right?” Quatre asked, sifting his fingers through her hair.

 

“We’re having a boy,” Lista repeated, sniffling. “I have to admit, I was hoping for a boy.”

 

Quatre tilted his head to the side in confusion. “And why is that?”

 

A blush tinted her cheeks, and she lowered her head shyly. “Well, to be honest, I was hoping that we’d have a boy that would turn out to be just like you. It looks like I might get my wish.”

 

Quatre stared at her and, saying nothing, pressed his palms against her cheeks, pulling her into a gentle kiss. “I love you,” he gushed after pulling away, the taste of her lips lingering on his. “I hope he looks just like you.”

 

Lista laughed heartily and placed her hands on her belly, imagining just who their son’s appearance would favor.

 

“Shall we look at the pictures Doctor Vale gave us?” Quatre suggested, holding her tight against him.

 

“Not just yet. There’s something else I need to know first,” Lista said, smile fading. She turned away from him, biting down on her bottom lip. “Duo. How is Duo? What happened to him?”

 

Quatre winced. In their excitement over the news about their son, he had failed to mention anything to her about Duo’s condition.

 

“Tell me, Quatre. I know you know,” Lista urged, grabbing his shoulder. “What happened to him?”

 

Quatre swallowed. “He’s in a coma.”

 

Lista blanched, the words echoing in her ears.

 

“When you rushed out to his aid, neither of you were able to stop the last mobile doll from firing on him. His injuries were severe, especially when he forced himself to your cockpit so he could get you here and to safety. But he didn’t have the chance because he fell unconscious and into a coma. He’s stable for now, but they don’t know when, or if, he’s going to wake up.”

 

Lista drew away from him, all the news about their son seeming like a bitter taste in her mouth. There was a possibility that their son would hold everlasting consequences to her decision to rush out for Duo, and now it was possible her best friend would never wake up again. She was shaking her head before she even realized it. “No. No. This isn’t right,” she murmured, her eyes unblinking as they stared into her lap.

 

“Sweetheart, it’s still early yet. Anything could change at this point. For now, it would be best not to worry and let him rest. He needs to recuperate from everything that has happened, physically and mentally,” he assured her, although he knew he was trying to assure himself as well.

 

Lista couldn’t bear to think of Duo no longer being there for her, no longer smiling, laughing, and annoying everyone else. He was an integral cog in her life. If she lost him, she would lose her sanity.

 

She slammed her hands against her face. “What was I thinking?” she mumbled against them. “What the hell was I _thinking_?”

 

Quatre watched her for a moment, silently wondering the same thing. He cleared his throat. “If Doctor Vale allows it, perhaps I could take you in to visit him,” he suggested with a weak smile. “I’m sure Duo would like that.”

 

Lista’s green eyes lit up as she pulled her hands away from her face. “Okay. I guess we could do that. I would like to see him for myself…and apologize for everything. I know this is all because of me. He probably tried to save me, too, in some way, like he always does. And I messed everything up.”

 

Quatre didn’t rise to her defense. He couldn’t disagree. Instead, he leaned down and pressed his lips against her bandaged forehead. “Everything will be fine. I know it will. We have gotten through far worse than this. For now, just rest. The others are watching over him. If there are any changes, they will let us know. I’ll stay here and watch over you.”

 

Lista shook her head. “No, before I even think about sleeping, I need you to bring Melody in here. She and I should probably talk about some things.”

 

Quatre frowned. “Are you sure that’s wise? You’ve been through a lot. Perhaps this is something that can wait until you’re out of the hospital.”

 

She shook her head. “No, I think it would be better for the both of us if we speak now. She’s probably uncomfortable out there with everyone else. They’re probably not even speaking to her. You know them.” She forced on a smile. “They’re not going to trust her yet. The only person she feels comfortable around is you, and there are some things I’d like to talk to her about. Alone.”

 

“Sweetheart, I have to say,” Quatre began. He pushed hair behind her shoulders and sighed. “I hope you won’t be too hard on her for everything. She’s been through quite a bit herself.”

 

“Quatre, I’m not going to yell at her,” Lista pointed out knowingly, her brows curving up. “I don’t blame her for anything that’s happened, but I’m sure she’s going to think that I do, which is why she deserves to have me talk with her now. She’s probably having a string of panic attacks out there while waiting to see me.” She smiled and leaned forward, kissing his cheek. “You can visit Duo for me and let me know how he’s doing while I speak with her. It won’t be long.”

 

Quatre sighed and pulled away. “All right. I’ll get her. But try not to talk too long. I’d like for you to rest, sweetheart. We’ve all had a fairly long day.”

 

Lista nodded and watched him walk out of the room. Quatre shut the door behind him and looked around the hallway. None of his friends were anywhere to be found. He headed for the nearest waiting area. As he walked around the corner, he bumped straight into Melody. He grabbed her arms, steadying her before she could stumble backwards.

 

“Quatre! Is everything all right?” she asked, her voice laced with concern.

 

Quatre smiled. “Yes, everything’s fine. Where are the others?”

 

“They’re all still in Duo’s room. I thought I’d take a walk and stretch my legs a little,” she answered. “I was getting so worried about you and Lista. Is she doing all right?”

 

Quatre nodded. “She’s fine, but perhaps that’s something you can ask her yourself.”

 

Melody’s eyes widened. “What? What do you mean?”

 

Quatre slid his hands from her arms and took her hand in his. “Lista would like to speak with you.”

 

Melody took a step back, pressing her free hand against her chest. “She…She wants to talk to me? About what?”

 

“Stop worrying,” Quatre quickly assured her. “Lista’s already told me she just wants to talk to you. She’s not angry. I promise. It’s going to be fine.”

 

Melody was hesitant, but she released a heavy sigh and nodded. “Okay. Let’s go, then.” She followed Quatre back to Lista’s room, her mind racing on what Lista could possibly want to say to her after keeping Quatre away from her for five months.

 

Quatre opened the door slowly, leading Melody inside. She was holding Quatre’s hand for dear life, but as soon as she saw Lista look up at her, she snapped her hand away, infinitely afraid of what she’d say. She was surprised to see the ebony-haired pilot smiling at her warmly, her hands folded atop her padded belly. Quatre pulled away from her, walking to Lista’s side for a moment. He leaned over and kissed her bandaged forehead, all the while placing his palms on Lista’s stomach.

 

Melody’s eyes widened, and she took several steps forward, bringing her hands up to her mouth. “Oh, my God,” she gasped. The blanket wasn’t overly padded at her stomach as she first thought. “Are you… Are you pregnant?”

 

Quatre and Lista turned to look at her, both of them smiling. Lista nodded and made a confirmatory noise in the bed of her throat. “Yes, I am.”

 

Melody felt as if someone struck her over the head with a brick. Her vision blurred, and she pressed her palms against her heated cheeks. “You’ve been pregnant with Quatre’s child this whole time, and I’ve kept him from you. He’s missed all of this because of me.”

 

Lista turned to Quatre and nodded, silently urging him to leave the room. He nodded in return and quickly brushed past Melody, shutting the door and leaving the two women to speak with one another in peace. He leaned against the closed door and waited, planning to listen to whatever he could from the other side.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Lista watched Melody intently. Tears were beading down her reddened cheeks, streaking along her fingers as she continued to press her palms against her face.

 

“I know an apology is not going to make up for the time you’ve lost,” Melody finally spoke up, her voice wavering. “But I am truly sorry for everything you’ve had to go through. I’m sorry for keeping Quatre from you. I’m sorry that my father arranged for you to be removed as Secretary of Defense. I’m sorry for—”

 

“Melody, stop,” Lista scolded, causing Melody to gasp lightly. The young red-haired woman took a step back, fully expecting a frightening yelling session from the pregnant soldier. “You don’t have to apologize. I don’t hold you accountable for what’s happened.”

 

She lowered her eyes and sighed heavily, massaging her hands over her blanket-covered belly. The baby was kicking again. “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want to scream at the top of my lungs at you, but I know that little would be accomplished that way. And I also know that you’re not directly responsible for everything that’s happened. Your father has been using all of us to get what he wants, including you, and I know that.”

 

Melody hesitated before slowly walking over to Lista’s bedside, settling herself in the chair Quatre had all but lived in for the past several hours. She folded her hands together in her lap, her eyes silently begging Lista for forgiveness. “I swear that my father was not always like this,” she started, her voice coming out in a shy whisper. “But after the death of my mother several years ago, something changed in him. He became so relentless on taking revenge on humankind for all of their faults. He believed that the best people were taken from life far too early and those who did not deserve to live continued to thrive.”

 

“There is some truth to those words, I have to admit,” Lista replied. “But it’s not a basis to live by. Not everyone is like that.”

 

Melody nodded in agreement, averting her attention to the machine recording Lista’s blood pressure and pulse rate. “I don’t know what my father hopes to accomplish by this war against you and your friends. He has continued to hold onto his hatred from the Eve Wars, when he was still a member of the Romefeller Foundation. My father has very strict beliefs, although I find it hard to believe that he has been harboring such hatred for you and your friends when you’re all directly responsible for the peace we’ve been able to enjoy.”

 

“Perhaps that’s the issue he has,” Lista suggested, her features hardening into a frown. She shook her head and rested against the mountain of pillows behind her. “There are some people that have grown overly attached to war since it was something that became a daily occurrence. Now that it has ended, there are people who believe it’s something they need to survive. You’ll find that it mostly holds true with soldiers.”

 

“But you and your friends don’t feel like that, do you?” Melody asked, leaning in slightly. She propped her elbows on her knees, waiting patiently for Lista’s response.

 

Lista released another sigh and moved her arms to her side, feeling the uncomfortable tug from her IV. “When the war ended with White Fang, Wufei seemed to be the only one who had an issue. I think he believed his only place in life was on the battlefield, and since the war had ended, he felt lost and confused. It wasn’t until he fought with Heero during the Barton Foundation’s war that he realized he could make his own path with war void from his life. The rest of us learned to adapt to a world without battles. It was something I know I didn’t mind, personally. I grew up in a military world. I wanted to live a normal life, and I still do. I believe a normal life will eventually settle for all of us. We’ve paid our dues.”

 

She peered at Melody, staring intently. Melody drew back, somewhat unnerved by such an intense gaze. Lista couldn’t help but break into a smile. “I want you to know, Melody, that I trust Quatre implicitly. Quatre has always been someone who could see the good in people, could see who they really were. And when Duo told me that Quatre believed you to be a pawn in your father’s plans, there was little I could do but believe him.”

 

Her smile faded and she broke their eye contact. “I do admit that I hated you on principle, just because of everything that was happening around me. I hated you and your father for uprooting my life. Everything was perfect for me until I was removed from office and Quatre was removed from my life.” Her eyes lowered to her stomach and she smiled again, rubbing her hands to the bottom of her budding belly. “And then, not long afterwards, I found out I was pregnant. It was an ironic turn of events, considering I hadn’t given pregnancy a thought during the time I was ill. I thought it was the onslaught of stress.”

 

“I can’t imagine what you thought when you found out you were pregnant,” Melody mumbled, shaking her head. “To find out you’re having a baby to the man you love, the same man who had been forced to sacrifice his freedom for your safety…” She sighed disgustedly and pressed her fingers against her temple. “This just makes me hate this whole thing even more. Had I known the truth sooner, I’m sure it would have given me the kick I needed to let Quatre come back to you. None of us should be forced to live a farce.”

 

Melody gasped and jerked when she felt Lista’s hand atop hers. Lista curled her fingers over hers, ignoring the lagging sensation coming from the IV atop her hand. “This is why I wanted to speak with you,” Lista said, smiling. “You and I are not so different, and the fact you were finally able to overcome your demons and let Quatre come back shows you are stronger than you think you are.”

 

“But he’s missed so much because of me!” Melody exclaimed.

 

Lista shook her head. “It’s better late than never,” she replied. “As far as I see it, we shouldn’t dwell on the past. It’s all been done, and we can’t change it. But we have the power to act and change our futures for the better. Quatre will be able to enjoy the final four months of my pregnancy, which is better than him not experiencing it at all. I’m content just having him know the truth now. It’s like a great weight has been lifted from my shoulders, like things are finally going to get better for us all, despite the war your father is insistent on having.”

 

Melody felt a single tear trickle down her cheek, and she released a heavy, relieved breath. “I will do everything I can to help you stop him, Lista. I promise. I don’t want war. I don’t want people to lose those that they love because my father is trying to gain something selfish. He wants people to suffer like he has. He’s envious of those that are fortunate enough to have their loved ones still in their lives.” She closed her eyes, more tears cascading about her face. “And I think that is why he started with you and Quatre, because the both of you are far more devoted to one another than he’s ever seen. He loved my mother much like Quatre loves you, and he hates that.”

 

Lista was silent for a moment, pondering Melody’s words.

 

“Lista?” Said woman lifted her head, looking into the grateful blue eyes of the woman before her. “Thank you for understanding. Even though I was worried about seeing you and meeting you, somehow I knew that you wouldn’t hate me. But still, I couldn’t help but worry either way.”

 

A smile spread to the corners of Lista’s face, and she nodded. “I’m a very stubborn person, Melody, but I’m not shallow. I would never hate you for something that your father has done.” She squeezed her hand over Melody’s. “Thank you for bringing Quatre back to me and for giving him the chance to experience this.”

 

Melody nodded and stood, gently pulling her hand from Lista’s. “You should probably rest now. I’ll get Quatre.” She bowed her head slightly and turned from the room, heaving a silent sigh of relief that this phase of her life was over, although she knew the next part was going to be just as difficult.

 

 

 

 

Lista sipped on the paper cup of water, enjoying the cool sensation it left as it passed down her throat. “I can’t wait to get out of here,” she groaned, placing the half-full cup on her tray. “I was never a fan of hospitals.”

 

Quatre chuckled, crossing his legs. “Well, I don’t suppose anyone is really a fan of hospitals, sweetheart,” he said, pushing the tray away from her. He peered out the window, watching the sun beginning to set behind the tall buildings. “The day is nearly over. You should probably try to get some sleep soon.”

 

Lista cast him a sly sideways glance, smirking. “I’ll sleep if you do.”

 

Laughing heartily, Quatre leaned forward and pressed a kiss against her temple. “Trying to make deals with me, are you?”

 

“It’s a good deal, so you should just do what I say and be done with it,” Lista giggled, pressing her hand against her mouth.

 

“Perhaps,” he agreed quietly, rubbing his thumb over the top of her hand, careful to evade the annoying IV still sticking out. It was obvious she was moving her hand around quite a bit due to the growing black and blue blemish spreading out from where the IV entered her skin. He didn’t like it.

 

Lista shook her head, gazing up at him dazedly. “I’m tired, but I don’t want to go to sleep,” she said. “I don’t want to lose any more time with you. Plus I’m worried about Duo. I would like to see him and know how he’s doing.”

 

“While you spoke with Melody, I looked in on him,” Quatre replied. “He is improving. He’s still in his coma, but Doctor Vale is starting to believe that it’s going to be temporary. She said that by tomorrow we might know more. After you get some sleep, I’ll take you in to see him. But for now, he would want you to get some rest.”

 

“He would want you to sleep, too,” Lista pointed out.

 

“You’re absolutely right,” Quatre admitted matter-of-factly, pressing a kiss in the middle of her bandaged forehead. “Go to sleep, Lista. I’ll be right here if you need me.” He started to pull away from her, to sit back in his chair, but Lista grabbed his wrist, jerking him back towards her. “What is it?”

 

“Sleep with me,” she urged, her eyes begging him. “There’s enough room on the bed for the both of us.”

 

Quatre acknowledged to himself that her idea was far too appealing to pass up. The months apart from her had been agonizing, especially when his days came to an end and he slept beside another woman. He fought against the urge many a time to reach out for Lista those nights just out of habit.

 

He said nothing. Instead, he walked to the other side of her bed, feeling her eyes on him intently. He pulled off his shoes and sat them at the foot of her bed before gently climbing in next to her. She curled against his chest, slinging an arm about his waist. With a deep exhale, she settled into a comfortable position on her side, her pregnant belly pressing against his side. She breathed his name and fell into an instant slumber.

 

Her body heat radiated against him like a pleasantly warm ocean wave, and it wasn’t long before he followed her into a much-needed sleep, one that he’d needed for months. It was the first time he felt truly rested as he lay with Lista in his arms, protecting her and their son. It was all he needed.

 

 

 

 

Quatre was pleasantly pushed from one dream into the next, happy to find that reality had given him some favor in the past several months. Lista was still sweetly nestled into his side, her small hand rested on the plain of his clothed chest. He smiled and brushed hair from her closed eyes.

 

“Good to see that you’ve awakened,” a soft female voice spoke up from the corner of the room.

 

Quatre snapped his head to the side, noting that Doctor Vale was leaning against the sink, writing something in Lista’s charts. The woman smiled, and she placed the chart on the counter before walking over to the bedside. “I just got finished checking on Lista. I have to admit, it was a little difficult with you holding on to her for dear life,” she replied, chuckling.

 

Quatre blushed and looked down on Lista before slowly releasing her, sliding out of the bed. “I’m sorry. You could have woken me up. I didn’t mean to be a hindrance.”

 

“Oh, no, of course not,” Doctor Vale said, waving her hand up and down. “I came in a couple times during the night, and Lista was always asleep. It’s good for her, and if having you next to her helps, then I won’t complain. I’m just surprised you didn’t wake up, either. It seems like you needed it as much as she did.”

 

Quatre smoothed the wrinkles from his clothing, his eyes falling back on Lista’s restful form. The breaths she took were deep and even, her pink mouth open just slightly. He smiled and pressed his mouth against hers before turning back to the doctor. “So, is she doing all right?”

 

Doctor Vale’s smile widened, and she nodded, folding her arms over her chest. “Oh, yes. I don’t see why Lista couldn’t be discharged today. She and the baby seem to be doing rather well. But it won’t stay that way unless Lista cares for herself. She can’t be a part of these battles anymore. The baby is no longer under any stress, but I still don’t know whether he has sustained any permanent damage.”

 

Quatre’s expression grew staid. “Rest assured, Doctor Vale, that Lista and my son will be going nowhere near a battlefield. I will personally see to it. Any fighting Lista wishes to do, I will do in her stead. She is not permitted on a battlefield so long as I am alive to say anything about it.”

 

The doctor stood there silent for a moment, absorbing Quatre’s words. She always knew that Quatre was passionate about Lista’s safety, but it wasn’t until that moment that she knew firsthand just how determined he was to keep her safe. She grabbed Lista’s chart from the sink and hung it back on the hook at the edge of Lista’s bed. “Well, as comforting as it is to know you will do everything in your power to keep Lista far away from a battlefield, I should kindly suggest that you do the same.”

 

Quatre’s eyes widened, and he stood befuddled as the doctor slid her hands in her coat pockets. “I’m not quite sure I know what you mean.”

 

“I don’t believe Lista would fare any better if you took her place on the battlefield,” Doctor Vale pointed out, her voice stern and her expression solid. “Knowing her, she will spend a great deal of her time thinking about you and your own wellbeing. I’m certain it will be no different than what it was when she rushed to Duo’s aid. I’m sure she would do the same for you. So, I don’t believe it wise for you to participate in the battles, either, Quatre. I think it would be better for you to remain at Lista’s side for the remainder of the pregnancy. There is no room for chance at this point.”

 

Quatre mulled over her words, barely registering the fact she’d bade him goodbye and shuffled from the room. Swallowing, his eyes rested on Lista’s sleeping form again, and he knew Doctor Vale was right. Lista was a stubborn woman, one who always acted on her emotions. On some occasion, that was more a negative thing than a positive one.

 

Like her rushing off into battle while pregnant with their child.

 

If something were to happen to him on the battlefield, she would rush out to his aid without a second thought, much like she’d done for Duo. She said herself that she could scarcely recall making the rash decision. Nothing else in the world mattered to her at that moment than for Duo to be safe.

 

He hated the thought of his friends fighting alone, but he knew his place was at Lista’s side, helping to keep her calm and sated. Shaking his head and deciding on his resolve, he moved to the edge of her bed and took her chart so he could look over the additional notes Doctor Vale had made through the night. He settled himself back in his designated chair, fully immersed in the positive observations listed for Lista’s health.

 

Quatre heard a sleepy giggle, causing him to lift his head in interest. Lista was peering at him, smiling and shaking her head in amusement. “Looking at my chart again?” she asked, pushing herself up against the headboard with little effort. “Do you even understand all of that medical mumbo jumbo?”

 

Smiling, he nodded. “Some of it. Enough of it,” he answered as he closed the chart and rested it in his lap. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Good. Really good, actually,” Lista replied. “It was the first time in a while that I’ve slept the whole night through.”

 

“I’m glad to hear that. You just missed Doctor Vale,” Quatre informed as he got out of his chair to replace her chart at the edge of her bed. “She’s confident that you will be discharged today. Your blood pressure and pulse have been normal, and the baby is no longer experiencing stress. That was her biggest concern, but everything is doing well.”

 

Lista released a loud sigh of relief, dropping her head back against her pillow. “Oh, thank god,” she breathed. “I can’t wait to get out of here.” Her joyful smile quickly faded and she turned her head to the side, watching as Quatre sat back down, reaching for her hand. “I can’t do anything more to help in these fights, Quatre, and I hate that. I don’t want to leave our friends to do this by themselves.”

 

Quatre offered her a comforting smile. “You have nothing to be worried about. They can handle Merrick fine on their own. And besides, we have Zechs, Noin, and Sally to help. The Gundams will still be of use on the battlefield. Hope is not lost for us, sweetheart. Plus you shouldn’t be worrying yourself over this. It’s bad for you and the baby. Relax.”

 

Lista scoffed and turned away from him. “That’s easier said than done, especially for me,” she grumbled. “I can’t help but worry about them. They’re our friends. They deserve to have as much help as they can get.”

 

Quatre didn’t answer her. Instead, he was plagued with a curious question. “I wonder where they are,” he thought aloud. “I haven’t seen them since you and Melody spoke alone yesterday. That’s strange that they haven’t been in here to check on you.”

 

“Maybe they wanted to give us time alone,” Lista suggested as she turned her attention back to him. She smiled weakly. “And they could still be with Duo. You can go and find them if you want. If they’re still here, they’re probably in the waiting area or in the cafeteria.”

 

Leaning down, he pressed a small kiss against her cheek. “No, I won’t leave you by yourself. I’ll call Trowa. He should have his phone on him. This hospital is a rather big place for me to go searching for him,” Quatre replied as he fished his phone from his back pocket. He flipped it open and quickly dialed his friend’s number.

 

It was only after two rings that the pilot of Heavyarms picked up. “Quatre, how are you doing?” Trowa asked, his question ending in a yawn.

 

“Everything’s fine, but Lista and I were just wondering where all of you were,” Quatre replied, crossing his ankles and resting back against his chair. “It’s been awhile since any of you have visited Lista.”

 

“We didn’t want to interrupt you two,” Trowa said simply. “We all just returned to the garage a little over an hour ago. Melody’s with us, so you don’t have to worry about her. She’s safe. Sally took her there while we were out.”

 

Quatre’s brows furrowed. “Out?”

 

“Merrick’s forces attacked again, while you and Lista slept. Lucky for us, the hospital’s close to our Gundams. We made short work of them,” Trowa replied. He paused. “Quite frankly, it was as if they weren’t even trying.”

 

“What? You were in a battle?” Quatre exclaimed, jerking from his chair. He didn’t notice the worrisome stare on Lista’s face as she sat up, as well, resting her hands on her belly as a reflex. “How did I miss that? Are you all okay?”

 

“Don’t worry about a thing, Quatre,” Trowa assured him. Quatre could almost see him shrugging him off. “Our Gundams sustained a bit of damage, but Howard is taking care of it. Plus we managed to draw the fight into space, so no one inside the colony was hurt.”

 

Quatre swallowed the growing lump in his throat. “Well, that’s certainly good news,” he admitted, his voice low. “However, I wish one of you would have told me he attacked.”

 

“Your place is with Lista for the time being,” Trowa said. “Let us handle the rest, and you take care of her and your baby.”

 

Quatre smiled appreciatively. “Thank you, Trowa. Just promise me that next time you’ll at least let me know what’s happening.”

 

“Of course, Quatre. In the meantime, we are all going to get some rest. When we left Duo, he was doing better. We’ll come back to the hospital to check on him. And I imagine Lista will likely be discharged, so I hope we will see you both here soon.”

 

Quatre turned to Lista, who was waiting impatiently to hear what had happened. He squeezed his hand over hers and nodded. “Yes, we will. Get some rest, Trowa.”

 

“Take care, Quatre. We will see you soon,” his comrade replied.

 

“Of course. Goodbye, Trowa.” After hearing his friend tell him a quick parting, Quatre shut his phone and slid it back into his pocket.

 

“So?” Lista asked, leaning forward. “What happened?”

 

Quatre smiled and smoothed his thumb over her cheek. “Everything’s fine. Merrick attacked again last night, but they were able to draw the battle into space, so no one was hurt. Trowa said their Gundams were damaged a bit, but Howard is working on the repairs. We have nothing to be concerned about. And I’m sure Howard is working on the repairs on Deathscythe and Sandrock, so hopefully they will be of use. In the meantime, Zechs and Noin can pilot them to give our friends the added firepower. I’m sure it will be awhile before Duo will be able to rejoin the battle.”

 

Lista released a shaky sigh and lowered her eyes. “If he wakes up.”

 

The smile faded from Quatre’s face and he gently eased her head up, causing her to look at him. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. Duo is going to be fine, and the others are going to handle everything else. Everything is under control for the time being.”

 

“I want to go and see him,” Lista interrupting, lifting her head to stare at him. “I haven’t seen him since the battle. I want to see him for myself, Quatre. Please.”

 

Quatre gazed at her for a moment, then nodded. “All right. Let me get a wheelchair for you, and we’ll go over.”

 

Lista was already shaking her head. “No. I don’t need one. He’s just a few doors down. I can walk,” she rebuked, tossing the white covers from her gown-draped body. “I need to stretch my legs before they atrophy on me.”

 

“I think it would be better for you to use a wheelchair. You’ll have plenty of time to walk around once you’re discharged,” Quatre replied as he rushed to her side. Before she could say anything else, he pushed the call button for a nurse. “You’re getting a wheelchair, and that’s final.”

 

Lista said nothing. Instead, her eyes fell back to her lap as she listened to Quatre speak to the nurse for a wheelchair. All she could think about was what she would see when she saw Duo. She didn’t think all the mental preparing in the world would be enough.

 

 

 

 

Quatre wheeled Lista into Duo’s hospital room not ten minutes later, Lista leaning forward in anxiety as they entered. The beeping sound echoing around the empty room was sickening. Quatre barely stopped the wheelchair before Lista reached forward, taking Duo’s hand in hers, mindful of the IV sticking out of the top of his wrist.

 

“Duo? Can you hear me?” she asked meekly. When her friend made no movement, no response, tears began pebbling in her eyes. “Duo, please answer me. Tell me you’re okay. Tell me you can hear me. Squeeze my hand. Yell at me. Do something. Anything.”

 

Quatre watched Lista’s emotional dam falter, and she buried her head against their friend’s arm, succumbing to her sobs. He listened to her muffle her apologies, wishing she could have done something more to save him. The Arabian pilot slammed his eyes shut and turned away, only being reminded that Lista had rushed out into a warzone knowing anything that happened to her would affect their unborn son.

 

“Quatre! Quatre, look,” Lista hissed, tugging on his sleeve. “I think Duo just moved!”

 

Quatre snapped his head in her direction, his eyes roving over their comatose friend. He didn’t see anything. “What did you see that moved?”

 

“His hand. I saw his finger move. I swear I did!” Lista exclaimed, her expression shocked. She leaned over, nearly falling from the wheelchair, as she pushed the call button several times. When the nurse answered, Lista ordered for Doctor Vale to come in and check on Duo. “Duo, if you can hear me, you need to open your eyes! Let me see you! Quatre’s here, and he wants to see you, too! Come on, Duo! Please open your eyes for me, for us!”

 

Quatre listened to her pleads just as Doctor Vale walked in the room, pulling the stethoscope from around her neck. “So, you say that you saw him move?” she asked, pressing the device against Duo’s chest to listen to his heartbeat and lungs.

 

“It was just a couple of minutes ago! I saw his finger move!” Lista said, pointing frantically to the hand bandaged with an IV.

 

Doctor Vale was silent for a moment before pulling away, slinging her stethoscope around her neck once more. “Well, his heart sounds stronger, and his breathing seems to have picked up. Both are good signs. It’s possible he has slipped into sleep now. I’ll have a CT scan ordered for him right away to see how things are doing. In the meantime, you should head back to your room, and once I finish with him, I will check you over once more and make sure you are suitable to leave.”

 

Lista shook her head. “I won’t leave this hospital until I know for sure that he’s going to be okay and that he’s out of his coma. I put him in here, and I damn well will get him out.”

 

Doctor Vale sighed deeply. “You didn’t put him in here, Lista. Quite frankly, from what your friends told me, you saved his life. He probably would have died if you hadn’t intervened.”

 

“No, I could have done more for him. I failed. I had every intention of going out to that battlefield to stop them from hurting him, and he still got hurt anyway,” Lista said, not tearing her eyes away from Duo. She grazed a hand along her friend’s cheek. “As soon as you know anything about him, come to me. Are you going to take him down now?”

 

“They’ll need to prep the equipment, so it could still be about a half an hour,” Doctor Vale replied. She turned to Quatre. “Take her back to her room and make sure she stays there. I will be back to give the both of you the report on his condition. And I will check her over and make sure she is able to leave the hospital.”

 

Quatre nodded. “Of course. Thank you, Doctor Vale.” Quatre grabbed the handles to Lista’s wheelchair, slowly pulling her away from Duo’s side. “We’ll go back now and wait until Doctor Vale finishes with Duo.”

 

Lista turned over her shoulder, preparing to rebuke for pulling her away from her best friend, but she had no opportunity to do so. Quatre was already ushering her out of the room, leaving Doctor Vale to write in Duo’s medical file. Lista fidgeted, hoping that the results of Duo’s CT scan would prove to her that everything was going to be okay. Because really, she didn’t think anything would ever be okay if she ended up losing her best friend.

 

 

 

 

Nearly two hours had passed until Lista was close to charging out of her bed and rushing over to Duo’s room to find out what was going on. Quatre, however, had refused to leave her side, instead listening to Doctor Vale’s orders. “She will come when she knows something,” he told her for the third time. “Relax. There is nothing we can do for Duo if we sit at his bedside and bother him.”

 

“I wouldn’t be bothering him,” Lista replied with a frown. “I want to be with him. He needs me.”

 

“What he needs is for you to rest,” Quatre reprimanded. “Somehow I would like to think that Duo would disapprove of you worrying over him so much. He wants you to be healthy enough to leave the hospital as quick as possible. You won’t do him any good lying there worrying. Take a deep breath and relax.”

 

Lista tried to follow his instructions, but when she released the gust of air she inhaled, it came out shaky and uneven. She just couldn’t calm down when she knew Duo’s condition had obviously changed. She rubbed her hands over her face, groaning into her palms. “I just can’t take waiting! I need to know what’s going on!”

 

“Your impatience never ceases to amaze me,” Doctor Vale spoke up from the doorway. She was smiling, which seemed to warm Quatre from within.

 

“Do you know anything on Duo?” he asked, taking several steps towards her.

 

“Well, his brain has improved a good deal. And the reason why it took me a little bit longer to get to you is because he opened his eyes a couple times,” she answered.

 

Lista’s eyes widened, leaning forward in interest. “You mean…he’s awake?”

 

“Yes and no,” the doctor answered. “He happened to respond when I asked him to give me his personal information. He was able to recall it all, which seems to be a good thing. However, he doesn’t recall what happened. The last thing he remembers is speaking with you, Lista, before the battle even began.”

 

“He doesn’t remember me coming out to the battle?” Lista asked incredulously. “Will he ever remember?”

 

“It’s hard to tell at this point. He was only awake for about ten minutes before going back to sleep. He will be doing a great deal of that, but the fact he has woken up is a very good thing. He knows who he is and who all of you are, but sometimes brain injury can impair memory. He may remember what happened eventually, but for right now, he doesn’t, and that’s fine. He needs time to heal,” she continued.

 

“How long can we expect for him to stay in the hospital to recover?” Quatre inquired. “How serious of a condition does he have now?”

 

“It’s grown to mild, but I would like to keep him for as long as possible to ensure everything is all right with him. I don’t like to cut corners with brain injuries,” Vale answered. She turned to Lista. “However, looking over your films, you seem to be doing well enough. I have no problem signing you out, but you have to promise to watch over yourself. I don’t want to see you back in here anytime soon unless it’s something scheduled.”

 

Lista nodded. “All right. I promise. When can we see Duo?”

 

Doctor Vale folded her arms over her breasts. “I would like him to have little contact with you and your friends for the moment so I can work on his recovery. The more sleep he gets, the better. He needs the chance to gain back his strength, as well as his memories. And as for you, you need to rest yourself. Just because you’re being released doesn’t mean you can do whatever you want.”

 

“I’ll ensure that she is carefully monitored,” Quatre assured the older woman.

 

“Good,” Vale said with a nod. “I’ll start working on your release papers, and then you two can be on your way.” She nodded again, this time in passing, and closed the door behind her, leaving the two soldiers alone in the hospital room.

 

“I’m so glad to hear that he’s going to be all right,” Lista said with a heavy sigh. “And we can leave the hospital. That’s a very good thing, isn’t it?”

 

“It is,” Quatre agreed, coming back to her side. “I knew everything would turn out all right in the end. We will come back and visit Duo after you have gotten a good bit of sleep. He needs to rest, as well, and we want him to get better, so we will wait a while before visiting him again. At least we know that everything is well with him.”

 

Lista nodded in agreement, returning her gaze to her lap. “Yes, I’m very glad of that. I hope this means everything is going to look up for us now.”

 

“Sweetheart, you and I are back together, our friends are alive, and we’re having a son. Everything is going to be fine when this war is over,” Quatre assured her with a comforting smile. “And then we can move on with our lives, just how it was always meant to be.”

 

 

 

 

Quatre knew he wasn’t required to, but it was second nature to him as he finished making Lista’s bed. He heard Doctor Vale walk in behind him and chuckle, but he didn’t turn to face her. He fluffed the pillows first and smoothed out the thin white blanket that had been draped over Lista for nearly two days.

 

Doctor Vale handed him a clipboard. “As Lista’s husband, you’re permitted to sign her release papers. I highlighted the spots you need to sign.”

 

Quatre took the clipboard and scribbled his signature in several different places, feeling his heart flutter in excitement. He handed the clipboard over and smiled. “Thank you for everything, Doctor Vale.”

 

“Not at all, Quatre. It’s my job,” she said with a smile. She tucked the clipboard under her arm. “Now, I want you to make sure that Lista gets plenty of rest. Keep her hydrated. And also, try to make sure that she experiences little to no stress. No stress would be better, but I understand we’re all human and sometimes stress comes with the territory.”

 

Quatre nodded. “Of course. I’ll do what I can.”

 

The bathroom door opened with a quiet creak, and Lista walked through adjusting the frilled sleeve of her shirt. She donned a bright yellow flared shirt and a pair of dark jean capris. She had her hair pulled back in a low ponytail, fully enjoying the freedom of no longer having the annoying bandages wrapped about her head. Instead, she now sported a square bandage where she’d hit her head on the control panel of her cockpit. “I can’t tell you how good it feels to be in actual clothes again. I didn’t buy these clothes to have them sit in my closet while I wore hospital gowns.”

 

Quatre walked towards her, sliding his palms under her elbows as he pulled her into a tender kiss. “You’re the most beautiful woman in the world, and even more beautiful pregnant,” he gushed. “You really do glow. I didn’t realize it until now.”

 

Lista blushed shyly, trying hard to ignore his lips against her jaw. “Is everything ready?” she asked, looking over Quatre’s shoulder at her doctor.

 

“Papers are all signed. Quatre signed you out, so I don’t require anything from you other than your promise to take it easy,” Doctor Vale replied. A slender brow curved up. “You’re going to take it easy, aren’t you? No battles?”

 

“I promise I’ll be careful. I’d rather not end up in here again before I have to,” Lista vowed, patting her belly lightly. “I guess that means if all goes as planned, I won’t be back here again until I’m giving birth.” A shudder zigzagged down her spine. “Now that’s a scary thought.”

 

Quatre pulled away from her and grabbed her hand, now free of the annoying IV she’d been sporting the last two days. He rubbed his thumb over the tender bruise before threading his fingers through hers. “It’s going to be fine,” he assured her. “And we won’t worry about that until it’s time. We’ve got plenty of time to prepare for that momentous occasion.”

 

“Yes, I suppose so,” Lista replied, shrugging her shoulders. “Thank you, Calia, for taking care of me, and especially for taking care of Duo. I know I can be a bit to handle.”

 

“I enjoy seeing you,” the older woman admitted. “But I’d prefer to see you in better health next time. You had better take care of yourself, Lista. I mean it.”

 

Lista sighed deeply, showing off a wide grin. “I swear I will.” She turned to Quatre and nodded once, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. “Shall we visit with Duo first? I’d like to see him before we go.”

 

Quatre nodded in agreement, then turned to Doctor Vale. “Is it all right?”

 

“Of course. He’s doing well. He’s beginning to wake up a little more. His memory still hasn’t returned, but he has plenty of time for that,” Doctor Vale replied. “Just don’t spend too much time in there. I would like for him to recover.”

 

That was all Lista needed to hear as her doctor vacated the doorway. Lista rushed from Quatre’s side, sliding her hand from his, so she could go several doors down to Duo’s room. When she walked in, his bed was slightly elevated, and his fingers were slowly flexing back and forth. “Duo? Are you awake?”

 

There was a long, deep groan in response. Lista came to his bedside, sliding her hand over his. His eyes tightened, then opened slow. “Lissy?”

 

Lista nodded quickly. “Yes, it’s me. I’m right here. How are you feeling?”

 

“Like hell,” he rasped. “Spinning. But better than I was, from what the doc told me.”

 

Lista’s face fell. “I’m sorry. I know you don’t remember exactly what happened that got you in here, but just know that I’m sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I tried so hard to protect you. And I failed anyway. I got us both in here.” She bit down on her lip, stifling her cries. “I could have…gotten you killed.”

 

Duo’s face contorted. “You okay? Baby okay?”

 

“We’re fine,” she answered. She turned her head slightly as Quatre made his presence known in the room. He walked up to her side, smiling down at his braided friend. “Everything is going to be fine now.”

 

“Quatre? Are my eyes playing tricks on me?” Duo asked, his eyes widening slightly.

 

“They’re not, old friend,” Quatre replied with a shake of his head. “I’m here. And I know everything that’s happened. I’m thrilled to know that you’re doing better. You’re going to have to spend some time in here, but it’s for the best. You need time to recover.”

 

Duo turned his head away from the twosome, sighing slow. “Yeah. Sucks, though. I wanna help out, and now I’m a freakin’ invalid in here. Guess it can’t be helped. Wanna get better and all.”

 

“You will,” Lista said, leaning over him. She pressed her lips against his cheek. “I love you, Duo. I’ll come back and check on you later. Quatre and I have to leave and meet with the others so we can figure out what we’re going to do about Merrick. In the meantime, you just sit in here and get some rest so you can go back to doing what you do best.”

 

“You mean being devilishly handsome?” Duo asked with a weak chuckle.

 

Lista laughed along with him. “That, and being a good friend. We want you to take care of yourself. You better.”

 

“Yeah, no problem, Lissy,” Duo consented, turning his head back to her and giving her a sleepy grin. “Just glad to know you two are back together. You can do things the right way now.”

 

“That we can,” Quatre agreed. He patted his hand gently over Duo’s shoulder. “It will be even better when you’re out of this hospital.”

 

Duo chuckled weakly. “Yeah, that’s for sure.”

 

“Duo? Before we leave, there’s something I want you to know,” Lista started. She grabbed Duo’s IV-taped hand and gently moved it over her stomach. “Quatre and I are having a boy.”

 

“A boy? You know now?” Duo asked as he cleared his throat. He moved his palm over her belly, hoping to feel the baby kick, but there was nothing. “That’s really great, guys. Glad to know.”

 

Quatre saw his friend’s eyelids weighing down. “Get some rest, Duo. We’ll come back to see you soon, when we know you’ve gotten more sleep.”

 

Duo closed his eyes in response, the grin melting from his face as he instantly fell back to sleep, succumbing to the exhaustion that still plagued him.

 

Lista and Quatre stood at his bedside, watching him for a moment, both beleaguered by their own thoughts, Lista feeling guilty and Quatre pained to see his friend confined to a hospital bed. But not wishing to bother him further, he grabbed Lista’s hand and pulled her from the room, making their way to the exit of the hospital.

 

Lista knew as well as Quatre did that this moment marked the next phase of their lives together, that with their first steps out of the hospital and into the afternoon sun, they would be that much closer to everything they ever wanted. They would be closer to defeating Merrick and every single one of his mobile dolls. “We’re ready when you are,” Lista announced quietly.

 

Judging by the swimming joy in his teal eyes, Lista could tell that Quatre was just as eager to leave the hospital and rejoin their friends. As always, they planned to fight with a resolved vengeance. Merrick would have his hands tied when it was all over.

 

 

 

 

Sometimes Melody had to wonder if her thoughts were against her. Given the time she had away from Quatre while he reconnected with Lista, she had a lot of time to think about things. The greatest thought weighing on her mind was how she would face her father the next day, knowing that she and Quatre had joined forces with his sworn enemies. Her father knew nothing about it—yet. She hoped it would remain that way, at least long enough for her presence to have a positive effect on the Gundam pilots and their strategies.

 

She still wasn’t sure how she would be able to help them, but she swore she would do something, however minute it turned out to be.

 

As she drew her cup of hot tea to her mouth, sipping quietly, she felt a body sink next to hers on the sofa. She blinked, nearly forgetting that she sat in the den of the garage and that she was still in the presence of the Gundam pilots. She turned her head and saw Trowa staring at her.

 

“Quatre just called,” he said. “He and Lista left the hospital, so they should be getting here soon. Duo is also awake and lucid.”

 

“That’s good to know,” Melody said, her voice meek, as she took another sip of her tea. “I’m glad she and Duo are doing all right now.”

 

“Me too,” Trowa agreed. He cleared his throat. “I wanted to thank you for letting Quatre come back to us. It’s been rough without him, more for Lista than anyone, obviously.”

 

Melody lowered the mug of tea into her lap, showing a weak smile. “I have to admit I feel more awful about it than I did before,” she murmured. She trailed a finger along the rim of her mug, trying to hide the nervous tremble that began to take over her hands. “I didn’t know she was expecting a baby with him or that they were already married.”

 

“It’s not your fault. Lista chose to keep it from him. As a matter of fact, her family doesn’t even know. She’s kept herself from them. She wanted to make sure that no one else found out before Quatre did. So, you shouldn’t worry about feeling bad about that. The important thing is that he knows now, and he can be with her for the rest of the pregnancy,” Trowa explained.

 

“Yes, I suppose you’re right,” Melody agreed. Without looking up from her lap, she noticed the shadows of the other two Gundam pilots swarming around them. She suddenly felt as if they were ganging up on her. While they were at the hospital, they mostly kept to themselves. Now their attention was solely on her. Her heart skipped against her chest, and she forced herself to look up. Her eyes met with the cold cobalt of Heero Yuy’s.

 

“If there’s something you know about your father’s army, we’d like to hear it,” he said, his voice neither firm nor undemanding.

 

Swallowing the lump that seemed to grow in her throat, she shook her head. “I wish there was something I could tell you, but there isn’t,” she replied, her voice shaky. “He didn’t share anything with me about it. I suppose he must have expected I would do this eventually. There isn’t much I actually know about his plans.”

 

“Well, is there something you _do_ know? Something that can help us have the upper-hand in battle?” Wufei asked, his arms folded impatiently over his chest.

 

Melody thought for a moment, her fingers gripping her mug so tightly she feared it would shatter. “Well, my father was once a member of Romefeller. He worked closely with Tsubarov before his death, so I imagine his mobile doll system is quite similar to his. They both considered mobile dolls the superior way to fight and win a war.”

 

“So he is using the same mobile doll system as Tsubarov did and utilizing a similar mobile suit structure to that of the Serpents that Mariemaia used,” Trowa deduced. “That seems a bit outdated for him, if he is using the basic mobile doll control system that Tsubarov created. We could consider ourselves thankful that he is not using the Zero system in any way.”

 

Melody shook her head. “I think my father fears the Zero system, especially after he saw what it did to all of you when you used it,” she informed. “I think that is one of the reasons why he is relying on the basic mobile doll system. He always said he thought Tsubarov was a genius. Me, I thought he was rather scary and crazy.”

 

“Most of them were,” Wufei added in a grumble.

 

“Well, if he’s not using the Zero system, then we can use that information to read the mobile dolls’ movements before they even happen,” Heero stated. “That could work to our advantage.”

 

“We still have to remember his alibi on the army,” Trowa spoke up. “Remember that he’s somehow planning to use Quatre’s family as the ones behind the mobile dolls.”

 

Melody’s eyes widened, her head snapping towards Trowa once more. “What? What did you say?”

 

The Gundam pilots were silent for a moment, but Heero opted to explain the situation. “The mobile dolls have a small Winner insignia on each of their chest plates. So your father is planning on framing Quatre and his family as the ones who constructed his army.”

 

Keeping one hand firm on her mug, the other pressed against her cheek, checking to make sure her skin wasn’t, in fact, as ice cold as it suddenly felt. “That’s one of the reasons he wanted me to marry him,” she whispered. “He could use our marriage in that way, too. He could say that I had access to his family’s funds, to anything I wanted. Therefore, he had access, as well. My god.”

 

“Quatre already knows about this,” Trowa assured her. “As soon as we found out, we made sure to tell him. So it won’t come as a surprise if your father decides to bring it up and use it against him in some way.”

 

“I know exactly what he’s trying to do,” Melody said, frowning. “He wants to pit all of you against each other in the public eye. They’ll believe anything they hear if there’s some kind of proof, even if it’s fake. They won’t know the difference.”

 

“We thought the same thing,” Trowa informed. His face fell, and he folded his arms over his chest. “But we still can do nothing but guess what his actual intentions are for the Colonies. He could be trying to take them over, or he could be planning to run them down to nothing, leaving Earth as the dominant force once again. Even worse, he could be planning on taking out the Earth, as well.”

 

Melody shook her head, releasing a constrained moan. “I wish I knew the answer to that, but I don’t. I don’t know if he has allegiance to the Colonies, to Earth, or to both.” Wincing, she closed her eyes. “Or to neither. I fear that he just wants destruction. I’m slowly seeing parts of my father that I never knew existed. They are parts that I have to admit I wish I never knew.” She looked up at the Gundam pilots, her eyes pleading with them. “But I swear he was not always like this. After my mother died several years ago, something changed in him. It was if hatred and revenge became everything to him. My mother died of an illness, but he still blamed humanity as a whole for it. He blamed their flaws for not having the power to save her. I don’t think he ever got over losing her.”

 

“Losing someone close to you is certainly a difficult thing to go through,” Trowa replied. “But nothing is an excuse for what measures he’s taking.”

 

Melody nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly. “If I would have spoken up, I could have stopped him, I think,” Melody mumbled, her voice wavering. She held back the tears that threatened to fall. “But I let him use me, too, like he did to everyone else in the Colonies. I shouldn’t have let him do any of this.”

 

“Regret will get you nowhere,” Wufei scolded. Melody shifted her attention, staring into the dark eyes of the Chinese pilot. “All you can do now is hope that your actions will make up for everything that’s happened. But you should know that you can’t rectify the mistakes your father has made. Only he can do that. You can’t be held accountable for this war, just like the cabinet can’t be held accountable for Di Nevella’s removal from office. They all turn back to your father. He’ll get what’s coming to him eventually.”

 

“Thank you,” Melody said, a smile creeping onto her face. “I appreciate that. I’ll do what I can to help. I promise.”

 

“Hey! Are you guys here?”

 

All the Gundam pilots, Melody included, perked their heads towards the front door upon hearing Lista call out as the couple walked into the room.

 

“Is there anything you need, sweetheart?” Quatre was quick to ask, although his hand was weighed down with her duffel bag of clothes and other personal effects.

 

“Well, I’m actually kind of hungry,” Lista admitted, patting her hand over her belly. “Hospital food just wasn’t cutting it for the both of us. At this rate, my stomach growling is probably going to wake him up.”

 

“Him?” Melody stepped forward, clasping her hands in front of her waist. “You’re having a boy?”

 

Lista couldn’t help but giggle like a little girl, nodding excitedly. She felt herself being pulled into Quatre’s side, his arm draped gently around her back. “Yes! Doctor Vale told us. It’s really exciting!”

 

“That’s great news,” Trowa said from behind. He, Heero, and Wufei had since joined the threesome at the doorway just in time to catch the end of the conversation. “Congratulations to the both of you.” He rested his hand on Quatre’s shoulder, offering the pilot of Sandrock a happy smile. The other pilots simultaneously gave their congratulations.

 

“Thank you all,” Quatre replied, his smile covering his face. He tightened his hold on Lista, turning to catch her expression. Her smile was identical to his, happy and appreciative to have their friends at their side. “We’re pretty excited to know we’re having a son. I would have been just as happy with a daughter, of course. So long as our baby is healthy, it matters not to me.”

 

Lista nodded with a smile and patted her hands on her belly. “I’m getting myself something to eat. I’m eating for two now, you know.”

 

“I’ll make something for you,” Melody quickly offered, stepping forward. “If you don’t mind, that is.”

 

Lista smiled and exchanged a quick smile with Quatre before breaking away from him to join Melody’s side. “I don’t mind it at all. I’m a classic Italian woman, so I hope just about any kind of pasta is in your recipe book.” She chuckled deeply. “This baby of mine is asking for some carbs.”

 

Melody laughed and nodded, ushering Lista towards the small kitchen. “Sure, I can try to make whatever you want. Pasta is a weakness of mine, too, so it’s probably one of the only things I might be good at making.”

 

Wufei watched with brows arched as the two women walked off talking about pasta. Hearing Lista’s laugh alongside Melody’s was surprising enough to jerk him straight into a stroke. He turned to Quatre, who was smiling pleasantly. “Is this some kind of a joke, or are the Wysor girl and Di Nevella actually getting along like they’re the best of friends?”

 

Quatre wasn’t quick to respond; instead, he was admiring the resounding ringing of the two women’s laughter from the next room. “They have a mutual understanding, I suppose,” Quatre replied, finally turning to look at Wufei. “They have more in common than they originally thought.”

 

Wufei folded his arms over his chest. “Yeah. _You_.”

 

Quatre frowned. “No, not me. They share similar personality traits, not to mention both have been forced into rather unpleasant confrontations with their fathers. Melody has been made to do her father’s bidding, as if he looks at her as a tool and nothing else. Lista, on the other hand, ended up fighting her own father before surrendering to OZ. I think they’ll have quite a bit to talk about.”

 

The pilots remained silent, unsure of how to respond, while they listened to the two women in the kitchen continuing to have a muffled conversation.

 

“I think it would be wise for me to take Lista into hiding for the duration of the war,” Quatre suddenly announced, his voice low to avoid being heard by the women in the next room. Everyone turned to look at him. “It appears as if most of the fighting will be taking place in or around this colony. I’d like for Lista to be as far away from it as possible. It’s obvious her inability to participate is going to get the better of her, and I fear what her stress level will do to her and the baby. I would rather not risk it. I need to take her away from all of this while it’s still early.”

 

“Lista will not be pleased about that idea,” Trowa pointed out. “I hope you know that, Quatre.”

 

“And don’t forget that Merrick has his troops stationed on another colony other than this one,” Heero added knowingly. “He plans to stretch the war into other parts of the Colonies. He will eventually involve them all. I think it will be difficult to bypass the fighting altogether if he means to do that.”

 

“The woman is going to hate being away from it,” Wufei said, shaking his head. “She’s not going to take kindly to you trying to dictate her movements. She’s stubborn and arrogant to a fault, Winner. She will insist on staying to help in any way that she can.”

 

Frowning, Quatre turned his attention to the open doorway that led to the kitchen. “Then I will put my foot down. She will do it whether she wishes to or not.” His expression softened as he lowered his head, staring at his feet. “She’s carrying our child. She needs to understand how fragile she is right now. The point is that she needs to concentrate on taking care of herself so that our child can remain healthy. I will not let her stubbornness rule her common sense on this issue.”

 

He paused, his face faltering. “I don’t enjoy the notion of exercising some kind of control over her.”

 

“Don’t think of it as control,” Trowa suggested. “You will be the one with a clearer head in this matter. Think of it as a guiding notion rather than a controlling one. In hindsight, that’s what you’ll be initially doing. You’ll be a gentle guide for her to do the right thing and enjoy the rest of her pregnancy. Leave the fighting to us. I’m sure we will be able to handle it without the two of you.”

 

Quatre smiled appreciatively. “Thank you, Trowa.”

 

“Well, I’ve got a question for you, then,” Wufei spoke up, turning everyone’s attention to the Chinese pilot. “So you intend to take Di Nevella away to another colony. That’s fine. However, what is your intention for Wysor’s daughter? Is she going with the two of you or staying with us?”

 

Quatre opened his mouth to respond, but really, he could offer no answer to his comrade.

 

“I’ll stay here,” a female voice said from the other side of the room. Snapping their heads in the direction of the kitchen doorway, they found Melody walking slowly into the room, a small smile solid on her face. “I think it would be better for me to stay here and help in any way that I can.” She turned to Quatre. “Besides, you and Lista should take this time together and reconnect. You’ve missed out on a good deal. I would hate for you to miss out on more because of me.”

 

Although he was silently exuberant to hear Melody express the need to remain behind, Quatre still felt guilty. “Are you sure about this, Melody? I know this is not going to be something easy for you.”

 

“You’re right. It won’t be easy, but I need to stand up for myself now. I’ll do everything I can to help,” Melody replied. Her smile widened. “I’m the second-in-command, after all. I’m sure I’ll be able to gather some information to help at some point.” She turned her head over her shoulder, glancing over at the kitchen doorway. “And as for Lista, she didn’t hear a word of the conversation. You’ll be able to tell her everything yourself.” She giggled and turned back to Quatre. “She has quite an appetite. I made her a sandwich while she waits for her pasta to finish cooking.”

 

Quatre chuckled amusedly. “I appreciate that, Melody. We’ll do everything we can to make sure your father can do no harm to you.”

 

Folding her hands behind her back, she nodded. “Thank you, Quatre. That makes me feel better. I know everything will be all right when this is all over.” She turned around and started for the kitchen. “I better get back before Lista starts to take over the cooking herself. I’m sure she’d like to do that.” Not giving anyone the opportunity to respond, she quickly walked back into the kitchen.

 

“So I suppose it’s settled,” Heero spoke up, turning to Quatre. “Where do you think you’ll take her?”

 

Quatre shook his head. “I’m not quite sure yet. I haven’t decided. She might have a place in mind. I’ll make the decision once I tell her my plan. Of course, the real question is when I will be able to tell her, and how I will do so without making her feel helpless and upset. Both of those seem like prospective outcomes, and I’d like to do what I can to avoid both.”

 

Trowa rested his on the middle of Quatre’s back. “You’ve always been one to take on the challenges. I’m sure you’ll work it out.”

 

Quatre sighed deeply and smiled. “I hope you’re right, Trowa.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Quatre knew it wasn’t home for either of them, but he was happy the both of them were out of the hospital. He watched as Lista changed into a loose-fitting nightie that draped over her baby bump like a gentle curtain. She climbed into bed, sighing as her back settled against the soft mattress. He threw their clothes into a nearby hamper and smiled as she spread her arms across the bed, murmuring something to herself about a real bed.

 

He turned away from her and sighed. She seemed far too sated for him to bring up his plan now. He knew she wouldn’t take well to him uprooting them from their friends, but it was something he knew had to be done. It would no easier for him than it would be for her.

 

“Quatre? Are you okay over there?”

 

Quatre spun around, facing Lista as pushed herself up against the headboard. “Oh, I’m just fine, sweetheart. I was just thinking that you will be able to gain a great deal of sleep tonight as opposed to sleeping in the hospital.” He flashed her a quick smile and walked to his designated side of the bed. Instead of sliding in next to her, he stood there watching her carefully.

 

Lista’s smile slowly faded as he stared down at her silently, betraying nothing. She tilted her head to the side in confusion. “Are you sure you’re all right? You look like you have something on your mind.”

 

Quatre blinked and shook his head. “No. I’m fine. Forgive me. A certain sense of normalcy is returning, despite the war going on in the background. It doesn’t seem real that I’m with you again after all this time.”

 

The ebony-haired woman chuckled lightly and leaned forward, taking his hand in hers. “I have faith in Duo’s strength. I know he’ll be all right. The others told us they would let us know how he was doing when they got back from visiting him tonight.” A blush climbed up her neck, splashing her cheeks. “And, well, if you’re concerned about this being a dream, I’m sure I can do something to prove to you that it’s all real.”

 

Chuckling, Quatre allowed her to gently tug him into bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed a kiss against his cheek. “We should probably get some rest,” Quatre suggested as she pulled away from him.

 

“I guess so,” Lista agreed. Quatre reached for her, but she pulled away, smiling wide. “But _I_ want to hold _you_.”

 

Quatre hesitated, something gnawing at his mind. “I have no issue with that, sweetheart, but there’s something we should probably take care of first.”

 

“Oh. Well, all right,” Lista said hesitantly. “What is it?”

 

He framed her face with his palms and gently drew her close to him. He felt her breath quicken before pressing his lips against hers in a tender, chaste kiss that quickly evolved into an explosion of unfulfilled passion. She moaned against him, savoring the nearly forgotten taste of his mouth.

 

Although the kiss only lasted for several seconds, it felt like a pleasant eternity. Quatre pulled away from her, his breath ragged and his hands sliding down to her neck. His fingers left butterfly kisses down her flesh, rousing a content noise from the bed of her throat.

 

“I missed that,” Lista said, her voice a contented purr.

 

Quatre nodded against her and brushed his hand against her belly, stopping when he felt a little thump of a kick against the middle of his palm.

 

“We need to inform your family about the baby,” Quatre replied, his face now serious. “They have yet to find out we’re having a child. We shouldn’t wait any longer to tell them the truth. This is going to be a lot for them to process.”

 

Lista winced. She couldn’t help but imagine the wrath she’d suffer on behalf of her father for keeping something so important from him. Her mother, on the other hand, would probably be ecstatic either way and overlook the fact she’d kept the truth from them for five months. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. They deserve to know the truth. What about your sisters? They deserve to know, as well.”

 

Quatre smiled. “Don’t you worry about them. I’ll take care of it.”

 

She curled her fingers over his shoulders and nuzzled into his side, sighing contently. She closed her eyes and nipped her mouth against his collarbone, listening to the soft moan that escaped his lips as a result. That seemingly innocent action sparked something within both of them, something that was unknown yet entirely recognizable. It was the same feeling that churned through their veins, their own brand of blood.

 

Lista stared at him for a moment, smiling, thoughtful, as her eyes delved deep into his. They seemed blissfully bottomless, much like the ocean, azure and green mixed in a delightful swirl.

 

She was leaning down to him, careful of her bulging stomach as she did so, her eyes lidded and her heart quickening within her chest. Her lips touched his with a spark of electricity, despite the innocence behind the action. He welcomed the gentle brush of her body atop his, his hands framing her cheeks as he deepened their kiss, helping it to evolve far past what Lista had initially intended it to be.

 

She was on her back within seconds, Quatre looming over her like a protective umbrella. His mouth blanketed over hers, one hand propping himself above her while the other grazed a gentle trail along her jaw, down her neck, tracing over her collarbone. She moaned against him, such a teasing touch stirring her blood, heating every nook of her body.

 

As soon as he pulled away for the short moment they needed to breathe, she whispered his name in a stammer, as if the two syllables were far too much for her to form. Fingers curled over his arms, pulling him down to rest across her chest. She wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him down into another soul-soaring kiss, this time daring to slide her tongue into the warm recesses of his mouth.

 

Quatre complied, satisfied to taste her again, to feel her touching him. The time spent apart from her was unbearable. He was certain he had a bitter taste of Hell without her. And now, this single moment was like coming up for fresh air. He happily drank her in.

 

The next few minutes passed too quickly. Quatre was unsure of whether he was still conscious or whether everything he’d been experiencing had even been real. Lista now lay beneath him, her lips bruised from his kisses, her eyes swirling in desire, and the skirts of her provocative nightwear now bunched at her waist, welcoming him, drawing him in.

 

He was aching for her like a teenage boy, but he stopped himself. He hovered over her for a moment, drawers dropped below his knees, a single drop of sweat rolling down the side of his face. Lista waited, unmoving, for him. But he did nothing.

 

“Quatre? Are you all right?” she finally asked, sliding stray bangs from his eyes. There was an immense amount of guilt hiding there now, guilt that she could not figure out.

 

“Forgive me, sweetheart,” he apologized, turning away from her, his eyes now closed. “I don’t think I can do this.”

 

Breath caught in her throat, she propped herself up on her elbows, concerned. “What? Why? What is it?”

 

“It’s you,” he admitted, swallowing hard as he looked at her once more, just in time to catch her widened gaze. “I can’t make love to you while you’re pregnant. I’m afraid I’ll hurt you and the baby. I can’t take my pleasure at the expense of your pain or the possibility that I’ll harm our child.”

 

Lista stared at him for a moment, her face solid. She finally remembered how to breathe, and she offered him a smile. “It’s all right,” she whispered, resting back against the mattress once more. She reached for him, ignoring the satin feel of his naked body against her semi-nude one. She urged him to lay his head on her chest, to listen to the calm of her thumping heart. His hot, damp breath beat against her flesh as he relaxed against her, allowing her to hold him. “We’ll just go to sleep, then.”

 

“I’m sorry,” he repeated, nuzzling his face against her chest. “I know you wish to, but—”

 

“Stop,” Lista shushed quietly, sifting her fingers comfortingly through his hair. “It’s not important. Let’s just to go to sleep, Quatre.”

 

He said nothing else, instead closing his eyes and allowing her body heat to lull him into a gentle slumber. He murmured his gratitude for understanding his worry, although he couldn’t remember whether he managed to voice his thanks before falling asleep or if it was merely the onset of his night full of dreams.

 

 

 

 

Even without Noin, Sally, and Zechs, who had all reported for duty that morning, as well as Duo, who was still laid up in the hospital, the table was still overly crammed with Melody and the Gundam pilots. Lista and Melody had cooked a large breakfast fit to feed an entire colony; however, the heaps of food were disappearing rather quickly.

 

Quatre cut a small square from his syrup-drenched waffle and offered it to Lista, who had just finished the last bite of her toast. At first, she shook her head, refusing his breakfast, but a warning eye from Quatre convinced her otherwise, and she let him feed her the forkful of waffle.

 

“The breakfast is delicious, ladies,” Trowa spoke up after dabbing the corners of his mouth with a napkin. “Thank you for going through all the trouble.”

 

Melody ignored the uncomfortable flush of her own cheeks, turning her gaze away as Quatre continued to insist on feeding Lista the remaining few bites on his own plate. She heard him murmur something about the baby getting enough nourishment. Melody couldn’t stifle a smile.

 

The sound of wood scraping against wood interrupted the silence. Everyone turned their heads in Melody’s direction as she stood from her own spot. “Excuse me, but I should start getting ready for work. I’d hate to be late.”

 

Quatre’s eyes fell. He could practically see the tremble in her hands as she stood still at the table, making no movement to leave the room. “Are you sure you’re going to be all right, Melody? Perhaps someone should go with you.”

 

Melody shook her head, plastering a fake smile on her face. “No, that’s okay, Quatre. I have to face the music sooner or later. I don’t want to be worried about seeing my father every single day. I’m sure once I get there, my nerves will calm down a little.”

 

“Don’t give him a reason to believe something is going on,” Heero spoke up, his voice firm. “Act as natural as you can. He’s your father. More than likely, he’ll know if something is bothering you. You’ll have to play actress for a while, at least until we can make some headway on our plans to thwart him. The longer he doesn’t know that you and Quatre have joined with us, the better.”

 

Melody nodded in understanding. “I’ll do what I can.” She turned to Quatre. “I hope you and Lista have a nice day with her family, Quatre. You both deserve it.” Before he could respond to her, she turned on her heel and walked quickly from the room.

 

Quatre made a noise in his throat as he sighed. “I worry for her,” he admitted quietly. “This is not easy for her to deal with alone.”

 

“Worrying is not going to get you anywhere,” Wufei pointed out. “Besides, we’ll all be watching carefully from the sidelines. If Wysor does something, we should know about it. In the meantime, you and Di Nevella need to take care of your personal agenda. We’ll take care of the rest here.”

 

Quatre smiled weakly and nodded, pushing himself from his chair and walking from the room. His worry didn’t necessarily fall with the possibility of another battle on the colony. He was more concerned with how Lista’s parents were going to take the sudden news that their eldest daughter was five months pregnant with his child. He hoped he was in their good graces as much as Lista boasted; otherwise, he feared the consequences against a man slightly more terrifying than Merrick Wysor: Lista’s military-bred father.

 

 

 

 

“Glad to see you’re up and about,” Heero said, watching as Duo paced slowly through his hospital room. Despite the tight bandages wrapped beneath his chestnut bangs, his vibrant grin had returned full-force.

 

“Yeah, well, I’m not sitting in bed all damn day doing nothing. I want to get out of here and help out with everything,” Duo pointed out. “Not doing any good to all of you being in here.”

 

“Careful. You’re starting to sound like the woman,” Wufei warned, his arms folded over his chest as he leaned against the wall. “You need to concern yourself with getting better. You’re not going to be any good to us if you’re anything less than one hundred percent.”

 

Duo scoffed and waved a hand dismissively at him. “Yeah, well, I’m not pregnant, so I don’t think you’ll have to worry as much about me,” he replied, settling himself back into bed. “And speaking of Lissy, how’s she doing?”

 

“She’s doing well, everything considered,” Trowa spoke up. “She and Quatre were heading to see her parents as we left to come here and see you. They were going to give them the news of her pregnancy.”

 

“Yeah, Lissy called me before she left and told me,” Duo said with a nod. “Sounds good to me. Hopefully I won’t still be in this damn bed by the time she has Mini Quatre.”

 

“You won’t be,” Trowa said. “I spoke with Doctor Vale. She said she should be able to get you out of here in several days, a week at the latest. You are recovering well enough, and since you have regained your memory of what put you in here, that’s always a good sign. She’s going to be doing another CT scan eventually to see if anything has changed.”

 

Duo curled his hands into fists on his knees and frowned. “Yeah. Sounds fine to me.” His eyes, violet and bright, connected with the dark, midnight blue of Heero’s. “How’s Quatre? I know he’s gotta be worried to hell and back for Lissy after finding out everything that’s been going down.”

 

“Well, that’s to be expected,” Heero answered. “I think he’s a little aggravated that Lista acted on raw emotion while being pregnant with his son. I can’t imagine he’s feeling too favorable for what she did, even if it was to save you. It would have been another story entirely if she weren’t pregnant, but she is, not to mention she used _his_ Gundam to do it. But naturally, Quatre probably won’t voice his opinion on the matter. He’s just glad to be back with her again.”

 

“Well, he needs to tell the woman that what she did was idiotic and childish,” Wufei spoke up, scowling. “The woman is responsible for that child’s life. She all but spat all over everything Winner’s ever done for her when she rushed out to save Maxwell. She could have killed him, herself, and that baby in seconds. She got incredibly lucky.”

 

Duo sighed exasperatingly, turning all attention back over to him. He raked his fingers through his bangs. “Look, we can sit here all day and blame her for what she’s done, but it’s not going to do anything right now. Let’s just be glad that nothing bad happened to her, to me, or the baby. Really, I owe her my life. There’s no mistake that I probably would have died if she hadn’t come to my rescue. None of you were close enough to do anything for me.”

 

There was silence in the room for a moment before Trowa took the opportunity to speak up. “Actually, Duo, I had my guns set on the mobile dolls. I was prepared to fire when Lista got in the way.”

 

Everyone turned to face the uni-banged pilot. “What?” Duo paled, hoping he’d somehow misheard. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

 

“I knew if I told Lista, she would undoubtedly feel more regret on what happened out there. I didn’t see her until it was too late. I thought I was going to be quick enough, but her actions were far too erratic for me to read. But I would have been able to fire on the mobile dolls and likely prevented you from being hospitalized.

 

“Jesus,” Duo swore through clenched teeth. “So she came out there for no reason at all? She risked her life, her baby’s life, for mine and didn’t even have to do it?”

 

“Well, you sure as hell can’t be made responsible for what the woman did,” Wufei pointed out, turning to the green-eyed Heavyarms pilot. “None of us knew what she was doing. She was reacting to her emotions and nothing else. And I suppose Winner will never come to know of this?”

 

Trowa shook his head. “No, he already knows. I discussed it with him in private while Lista was still in the hospital. I felt he had every right to know what happened on that battlefield.”

 

“Oh, damn it,” Duo swore again, shaking his head. “He’s pissed off, isn’t he?”

 

“Well, he’s certainly not pleased about what happened,” Trowa replied. “He’s quite angry with Lista but has let it go in favor of reaping the benefits of being with her again and knowing she is safe. And for the most part, we know that the baby is, as well.”

 

A brow arched high over Duo’s bandaged forehead. “For the most part? What the hell does that mean?”

 

“It means that there is a possibility there will be consequences to Lista’s actions and the baby may have some permanent defect when he is born,” Heero reiterated. “We don’t know anything yet. Right now, Quatre’s planning on taking Lista away from the fighting as soon as they take care of everything with her parents. He wants her far away from this to prevent her from making those decisions again.”

 

Duo fell back against his pillows, covering her face with his palms. “This is just freakin’ perfect. I swore I would do everything I could to keep her safe while he was gone, and I sure as hell didn’t do that great of a job if she got herself into this whole mess.”

 

“You’re not her keeper, Maxwell,” Wufei scolded. “She’s a grown woman. She would have made those decisions with or without you. You’re not responsible. She is. And if something is wrong with that baby, then so be it. Maybe that’s what she needs to realize that she’s responsible for the life of an innocent child that will suffer the consequences of every decision she makes.”

 

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Duo admitted, his palms falling away from his face. “I know Lissy, and she’s one stubborn woman. I don’t know if she’ll ever get it.”

 

 

 

 

Quatre could tell that Lista was an overridden bundle of nerves as they came to a slow stop in front of the Di Nevella home. Ever since they landed on the colony and picked up their rental car, Lista was fidgety and quiet. He caught her murmuring something to herself when she realized they were only minutes away. He felt sorry for her, even more than he felt sorry for himself when he had to face the wrath of her father for being kept in the dark about her pregnancy.

 

He could rehearse excuses in his head as much as he wished; he knew none of them would be suitable for the man. He was strict and traditional. He wanted his daughter to be well taken care of. Quatre had always ensured that Lista never had a want for anything, and despite regular protests from her, he spoiled her endlessly. And he was good at it.

 

He finally put the car in park and turned off the ignition, turning his head to gaze at Lista. Her eyes settled on the front door of the house nearly hidden by the covered wrap-around porch. “It’s going to be fine, sweetheart,” he assured her, resting his hand on top of hers. “I’m right here with you.”

 

He turned his head towards the house, noticing movement from the corner of his eyes. Three girls, all looking nearly identical to Lista, came pouring from the house, excitedly screaming and rushing towards their car. He smiled warmly. “Well, it appears as if your sisters have come to welcome us. We better get this over with.” He leaned over and pressed a quick kiss against her cheek before climbing out of the car and walking around the front to the passenger side. He waved to Lista’s three younger sisters as he did so and opened Lista’s door.

 

He didn’t have the chance to help her out. The three girls, all of them wrapping their arms around his waist, bombarded him. “Quatre! Lista! You’re here! We missed you!”

 

Smiling, he nodded. “We missed you, as well, Carina. It’s good to see the three of you.”

 

Gabriela, the next eldest at seventeen years old, shifted her way in between Quatre, her younger sisters, and the open passenger door. Lista was staring up at her, smiling weakly. Identical emerald eyes bore into her older sister’s, immediately taking note to the very noticeable bulge on her stomach. Eyes wide, she leaned down, her nose a mere inch from Lista’s. “Tell me my eyes are playing tricks on me, Lista,” she said, her voice considerably deeper than her older sister’s.

 

Lista shook her head and said nothing. Gabriela offered her hand, pulling her older sister out of the car. The younger girls, Alessandra and Carina, pried themselves off Quatre and turned to their eldest sister. Both girls, like their older sisters, had a full head of black hair. However, unlike Lista and Gabriela, they inherited the same crystal blue eyes their mother donned.

 

Carina, the youngest at eleven, leaned in, staring at her eldest sister in confusion and deep thought. Lista said nothing; instead, she waited patiently, watching her sister study the difference in her body form. “Lista, you look fatter.”

 

Gabriela’s mouth hung open in disbelief, and she elbowed her youngest sister in her side. “Carina! Don’t say that!”

 

“It’s all right, Gabby,” Lista said quietly, resting her hand on her sister’s shoulder. “We should probably get inside and talk about this. There’s a lot to discuss.”

 

Gabriela’s brow rose high. “You think? Mom and Dad are going to have a cow.” She turned to Quatre. “My parents are going to have full-blown strokes when they see this.”

 

Quatre offered her a smile. “We’ll take the repercussions of our actions, Gabriela, and if your father wishes to give me a thrashing, I would gladly receive it if he believes I have wronged your sister in any way.”

 

Lista scowled. “I don’t think so. My father’s not going to touch you. He won’t go to those extremes. His temper isn’t that bad. He likes you.”

 

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” Gabriela mumbled under her breath, directing her attention towards the porch. “Speak of the devil. Don’t look now, sis.”

 

Lista winced and drew a preparatory breath through her nose before turning her head. Her parents were now standing on the porch, both smiling and waiting patiently. She was surprised her mother still had the color in her cheeks and that her father hadn’t come stomping towards them with roaring demands. Of course, it took her several short moments to realize that her younger sisters were standing right in front of her, barring their vision of her belly. So, they didn’t notice yet. Somehow that made things even worse.

 

She exchanged a worried glance with Quatre. Her eyes were asking him if they could high tail it, but he shook his head and stepped in front of her. He grabbed her hands and leaned forward, his lips grazing against her ear. “We have to do this, sweetheart. I’ll be right here next to you, and somehow I have the feeling your sisters will be here for you, as well. Everything will be fine.”

 

“Okay,” she whispered. She turned to her sisters and smiled. “Come on. We should get inside. We have a lot to catch up on.” Her fingers tightened over Quatre’s, especially once Carina and Alessandra moved aside, leaving her blossoming form free for her parents to see.

 

 _Now_ the soft scarlet color drained from her mother’s cheeks, as well as the smile that had painted her lips from the moment she stepped out onto the porch. She snapped her head to her husband, studying his expression. His eyes were wide, and he stood still, his breathing all but nonexistent.

 

Lista and Quatre started forward, Gabriela and Carina to Lista’s side while Alessandra occupied Quatre’s. They came to the bottom of the stairs, and the expectant couple flashed smiles up at the waiting parents. “Hi, Mom. Dad. It’s good to see you,” Lista said, her voice weak behind her breathing.

 

Joelle Di Nevella’s finger lifted from her side, pointing down to the middle of Lista’s body. “What…What is going on? Are you…”

 

Lista nodded once. “I am.” She swallowed hard and turned to look at her father, who remained silent and unmoving next to her mother. It was even worse for him to be silent than to hear him roar in anger. She almost wished he would. At least then she would know what was going through his mind.

 

Joelle collapsed against her husband’s steely side, pressing a hand against her head. “My God,” she gasped. “Is this why you haven’t been around to see us lately? You didn’t want us to know you were…” She trailed off again, as if the word she wished to use were an unholy one.

 

“It’s complicated, Mom,” Lista replied. “Can we go inside and talk about this? You look like you’re about to faint.”

 

“That would probably be the best idea,” Lorenzo Di Nevella finally spoke up, his voice still a rumble even as he spoke quietly. He turned to his three other daughters. “Girls, take your mother into the den and get her some water. Quatre, Lista, and I will be right in.”

 

“Good luck,” Gabriela whispered in her sister’s ear before following her father’s order, she and her two other sisters turning their mother into the house as if she suddenly transformed into a mindless zombie.

 

Lista swallowed again. She knew her knuckles had to be white as she continued to clutch Quatre’s hand as if her very life depended on it. She had to wonder if she was crushing bones at this point. She gazed up at her father’s stern stare and swallowed hard. “Dad—”

 

“I’m sure you have a perfectly good explanation for keeping this knowledge from us,” Lorenzo interrupted, folding his arms over his broad chest. “And I’m prepared to hear it at any moment.”

 

Lista cowered into Quatre’s side, unsure of whether the storm of anger was about to come. “It might be better for us to go inside as well and discuss it,” Quatre spoke up, his smile fading. “I’d prefer to explain it all at once and somewhere that Lista would be able to get off her feet.”

 

Lorenzo loosened his arms, letting them rest at his sides once more. Nodding, he signaled for the two of them to enter the house. “Good idea. Come on in.”

 

Quatre looked at Lista and smiled, tugging her up the stairs. She had no difficulty, but Quatre refused to let go of her hand as they climbed the four stairs to the top of the porch. Quatre nodded his head to Lista’s father as he led Lista inside the house, not noticing the pleased smile on Lorenzo’s face as he followed the twosome inside, closing the door behind him.

 

“He’s not freaking out,” Lista whispered, staring at Quatre in disbelief. “He must be stoned, drunk, drugged, _something_.”

 

Quatre chuckled and shook his head, leading her through the foyer and into the living room where Lista’s mother and sisters were sitting on the leather sectional in the corner of the room, waiting patiently. Gabriela was urging her mother to drink the glass of ice water she’d gotten for her, but her mother appeared to be in another world entirely. He led Lista to the loveseat diagonal from the sectional, feeling Joelle’s eyes suddenly on the two of them. Lorenzo was following closely behind them, quietly asking for Gabriela to move over so he could sit next to his wife.

 

“So,” Lorenzo started, sighing as he got comfortable, resting his elbows on his legs. “We know that the two of you were separated not very many months back and that Quatre had to marry Merrick Wysor’s daughter in order to keep Lista safe. And now the two of you sit before us, apparently reunited, with a baby on the way.”

 

“A baby?” Carina exclaimed, blue eyes wide. She thrust her finger forward. “That’s what that is? You’re not just getting fat?”

 

Lista smiled, appreciative of her sister’s relative innocence on the subject. “No, I’m not just gaining weight, Carina. I’m pregnant.”

 

“Let Lista and Quatre explain, Carina,” Alessandra spoke up, her voice small and meek, as she rested a hand on her spunky sister’s shoulder. Carina grumbled and fell back against the sofa, arms folded impatiently over her chest.

 

“I could do nothing else but accept the terms of Merrick’s agreement. I was prepared to do what was needed in order to keep her safe from him. That was my only option at the time, as much I despised it,” Quatre explained. He lowered his head, closing his eyes, recalling the rather painful choice.

 

Lista patted her hand against his in comfort, silently reminding him that ship had long since sailed. “But Melody turned out to be a pawn in her father’s plans, as well, and out of her care for Quatre, she let him come back,” Lista informed. “In fact, the reason I kept this a secret from you is because Quatre didn’t know either until we were reunited in the hospital. I didn’t want to take the chance of Merrick finding out about it and using it to keep Quatre and I apart for even longer. I wanted him to find out before anyone else did, so I decided not to tell you until after he came to know of it.”

 

She blinked her gaze to her mother, who continued to remain silent. The elder woman’s blank cerulean expression had softened since their explanation began. “I hated keeping the truth from everyone, but it was the only thing I could come up with. I didn’t want Quatre to find out last that he was going to be a father when he should have been the first.”

 

“That’s understandable,” Lorenzo said. “I know the both of you are still relatively embroiled in this war with Merrick Wysor, so your personal lives are thrown around a bit.”

 

Quatre looked to Lista, whose face contorted into an unhappy frown. “We want nothing more than to see his reign of terror come to an end and to bring our son into a peaceful world.”

 

“Son?” Joelle spoke up, her voice cracking. Her cerulean blue eyes lit up. “The two of you are having a boy?”

 

Relieved to hear her mother speak, Lista sighed and nodded. “Yes. Neither of us found out until we were in the hospital. I didn’t want to find out unless Quatre did, so that was one thing we discovered together.”

 

A small smile cracked through Joelle’s neutral expression, and she looked at her husband. “A grandson, Lorenzo. We’ll have a baby boy in the family. Finally.”

 

Lorenzo chuckled and shook his head. “After having four girls, we’ll finally have a boy in this family,” he said. “I found it difficult to share masculine pastimes with my daughters. I suppose now I’ll have a boy in the family to make up for it.”

 

“Indeed you will,” Quatre agreed. “We would like nothing more than for our son to be well-acquainted with his grandparents.” Smiling sadly, he lowered his head. “My parents are no longer alive, so I would like for him to know you both as well as possible.” He shook his head and sighed deeply. “Either way, I would like to apologize.”

 

Lista snapped her head in his direction, frowning. “What? What do you need to apologize to them for?”

 

Looking at her, he squeezed her hand. “Sweetheart, you are their daughter, and you had to go through many emotional hardships due to several poor choices I made. They deserve an apology from me.”

 

“You didn’t make any poor choices,” Lista snapped. “We both had a lack of options. I don’t blame you for making the decision to stay with Melody. Your marriage to her was illegal, anyway. I knew that.”

 

He patted his hand on hers and said nothing in response, knowing that if he did so, it would continue their quarrel. Instead, he turned back to her parents. “I know how important Lista is to the both of you, and I feel I have failed in my promise to keep her safe. I also promised to keep her happy, which I have failed to do. I know words cannot erase the past and the pain you have all felt due to my actions, but it is the only thing I can offer you now. I am truly sorry.” He bowed his head and released a slow, long breath. He felt Lista’s fingers tighten around his, reminding him that she was there with him.

 

“My boy, look at me,” Lorenzo ordered. Quatre lifted his head, looking at him with unblinking eyes, waiting for what he expected to be a right verbal thrashing. “I appreciate the apology, but my daughter is right. You have nothing to apologize for. We’ve known for a long time that your decisions have always reflected the best you could offer her, and sometimes there are shadows hanging over us that we can do nothing about. Merrick Wysor is one of those shadows. You did what you thought was best, and that in itself is a commendable act. I am just glad you two are back together and you can look to better things.” He wrapped his arm around his wife, flashing her a wide smile. “Take it from me. There’s nothing better in this world than making a family with someone you love.”

 

Lista leaned forward, a slender brow curving above her eye. “Are you sure you’re my father? Because the one I know would have been pulling out guns by now.”

 

The former colonel released a bellowing laugh. “Only a crazy man would try to shoot his son-in-law, not to mention the father of his first grandchild. If it were anyone else, I probably would have,” he admitted. “But as long as you’re happy, then so am I, and I know Quatre never had an intention of hurting you. So if you did go through such an ordeal, it was accidental and something he had no other choice on. The only thing I worry about is that you’re safe and well cared for. Quatre has done an excellent job fulfilling both of those requirements.”

 

Lista stared at him for a moment, absorbing his words, before turning to look at her mother. “Mom? What about you?”

 

“Oh, I agree with your father, dear,” she replied, waving her hand up and down with a smile. “I couldn’t be happier that the two of you are having a family together. I know how much in love you are with one another. That child will be spoiled to the core.” She patted her hands on her knees with a contented sigh. “So, how about something to eat? That grandson of mine needs the nourishment.”

 

“Now, before we head off to lunch, I want to make something clear,” Lorenzo suddenly said, clearing his throat. He pointed to his eldest daughter. “I know you’re of age to make your own choices, Lista, but I sure hope you don’t plan on going anywhere near a battlefield for the remainder of your pregnancy. You don’t need another bump on the head from piloting a Gundam. That’s dangerous. I taught you better than that.”

 

Lista felt her throat tighten. “Wha— How did you know about that?” Lista sputtered, eyes wide.

 

“Your dear friend Heero gave us a call to inform us, long before you did,” Joelle answered. “He thought you would refrain from telling us the truth to keep us from worrying about you, and he was right. We wanted to come to the hospital to see you, but he told us that you were being discharged, so we decided against it.”

 

Lista frowned, breaking the hold on Quatre’s hand for the first time during their visit to fold her arms over her chest. “What a traitor,” she grumbled. “I should have known he’d do something like that.”

 

“Well, I’m glad he did,” Lorenzo said, frowning. “I know you did it to protect Duo, but you have to be more careful next time. In fact, I’d like to think there won’t be a next time.” Before Lista could respond, Lorenzo exchanged glances with his other daughters. “Well, the three of you have been awful quiet. I’m sure you’d like to congratulate your sister and Quatre. They’re having a baby. That’s a rather momentous occasion for our family.”

 

“We just wanted to wait until you were both finished,” Gabriela replied. “I thought for sure you’d lay it into them.”

 

Lista’s face lowered. “Thanks for the vote of confidence, Gabby,” she murmured wryly.

 

Carina was the first to stand, cautiously walking over to Lista and Quatre as they remained seated, holding hands. “So, you really have a baby in there?” she asked in a hushed whisper, pointing at the bulge at Lista’s stomach.

 

Lista chuckled and nodded at her youngest sister’s innocence. “I do.” She held out her hand, palm up. “Give me your hand, Carina.”

 

The young Di Nevella girl hesitated, but slid her hand into her sister’s. Lista slowly tugged her sister’s hand against her belly, holding it still. “I think he’s waking up. I can feel him moving.”

 

“You can feel him moving in there?” Alessandra exclaimed, jumping up and rushing over to her youngest sister’s side. “That’s so weird and…gross!” Her nose wrinkled in a frown.

 

Lista shook her head. “It was weird at first, but it’s a wonderful feeling, Alessandra. That’s my baby boy in there. I have to keep him warm and safe. And plus, he enjoys when people touch my belly. He likes the attention, and he hasn’t met any of you yet. I’m sure he’d like to get to know his aunts,” she said, smiling wide. The look in her younger sisters’ eyes was enlightening, reminding her just how much of a miracle, and a gift, it was to have the ability to nurture and carry human life.

 

“They’re rather entertained by this,” Quatre whispered, leaning towards Lista’s ear as Alessandra weaseled her way in to place a palm against her blossoming belly. He was amused, and happy, that her sisters were as excited as he was to have this baby in their lives. Gabriela, Joelle, and Lorenzo towered behind the two girls, watching with smiles that rivaled the brightness of the sun in its intensity.

 

He suddenly had no idea why he’d been so worried about this visit.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Every time the baby kicked, Alessandra and Carina jerked their hands away from Lista’s belly, astounded, mystified, and somewhat frightened. Lista stifled a laugh as they hesitated, looking to one another before returning their hands to the bulge on her body.

 

“Is he okay in there?” Carina asked. “Can he breathe?”

 

“Yes, he can,” Quatre answered, resting his hand on Carina’s head. “He has a special way of breathing until he comes out, and then he’ll breathe like we do. He’s just fine in there. When he kicks, he’s saying hello.”

 

Carina’s cheeks brightened, her eyes lighting up, as she giggled and turned to her parents. “He’s saying hi to me!”

 

Joelle placed her hands on her daughter’s shoulders and ushered her back. “That’s wonderful, sweetheart, but why don’t we give these two a chance to breathe? We should probably get started on some lunch for everyone. Why don’t you girls help me?”

 

Carina nodded excitedly and rushed into the kitchen, Alessandra not far behind. Gabriela walked behind them calmly, prepared to watch them before their excitement got the better of them.

 

“Hold on, Mom,” Lista said as she pushed herself out of her seat. “I want to help.”

 

Joelle was immediately shaking her head. “Nonsense, dear. You should stay in here and rest. Me and the girls can handle lunch.”

 

Resting her hands on her hips, Lista showed off a knowing smirk. “It’s all right, Mom. I can help. And besides, I want the practice. I’m going to be cooking a lot of meals for my two favorite guys in the world.” She turned over her shoulder, flashing her teeth in a wider smile to her husband.

 

“Well, all right,” Joelle gave in with a sigh. “But I’m not making you do anything too difficult.” She waved her eldest daughter into the kitchen. “Let’s get going. Lunch isn’t going to make itself, you know.”

 

Lista nodded and leaned down, pressing a quick kiss against Quatre’s mouth. She cupped his cheek lovingly and pulled away, rushing into the kitchen after her mother and sisters. Quatre watched her go, pleased to see her at ease and in her comfort zone.

 

“Now that we’re alone, I’d like to thank you, Quatre,” Lorenzo spoke up, peering down at the younger man.

 

“Whatever for?” Quatre asked, pushing himself up out of his chair in respect.

 

“You’ve been an important part of my daughter’s life from the very beginning, my boy,” Lorenzo explained, his eyes in a far off place, perhaps looking back to the past. “The two of you have come far, and you have managed to take on the trying task of taking care of her.”

 

His chuckle rumbled in his throat as he shook his head. “I know how stubborn and irrational she is. I’m to blame for those traits of hers. As a matter of fact, she’s probably worse than I am. I have to admit I am somewhat relieved that my other daughters haven’t yet shown they have that stubbornness. They tend to take after my wife a little more in that respect, for which I’m glad.”

 

“Her stubbornness is just another thing I love about your daughter, sir,” Quatre pointed out, smiling. “There is nothing I would change about her. She’s a precious person to me, the most important person in the world. I would do anything for her, if only to see her smile just once. I would be content.”

 

“Your parents should be proud of you, God rest their souls,” Lorenzo said, resting a broad hand on Quatre’s shoulder. “You are an upstanding young man, and I am honored to have you a part of the family.” His smile suddenly faded behind a stern frown. “I would like to offer you my assistance in fighting against Merrick Wysor. If there’s anything I can do to help, name it.”

 

Quatre shook his head. “I appreciate that, but I think it would be best for you to stay out of it. I don’t think Lista would take it too well if you become involved. She is already having a difficult time dealing with the fact she can do little to help our friends. It would be better for her health, or for our son’s health, that you remain out of the situation.”

 

“Understandable. I will probably be a better asset that way,” Lorenzo agreed, absorbing Quatre’s logic. He turned to the younger man, pulling his hand away from Quatre’s shoulder. “But since we are hovering around the subject, I feel the need to ask what _your_ part will be in this war. You have a baby on the way, my boy. You have a family now. What do you plan on doing?”

 

Quatre frowned, lowering his head slightly. He curled his hands into fists at his sides. “I would like to help our friends, but I know I am limited to what I can do at this point. I have already given them the finances they need, as well as the facility, to rebuild our Gundams. I fear that is all I will be able to do now. My place is next to Lista. I want to make sure she stays safe and as far from the war as possible. I will not leave her side. In fact, I have planned to take her away from the business district, to another colony where she and I can hide away from Merrick until after the baby arrives. I’d like to keep our location a secret from Merrick if at all possible.”

 

Lorenzo made a thoughtful noise in the bed of his throat. “Well, if that is the case, then I think I can be of service to you.” He walked over to the other side of the living room, stopping in front of a mahogany desk. He opened the top drawer and pulled out a ring of several silver and gold keys. He grasped them in the middle of his palm and walked back to Quatre’s side, sliding them into his hand.

 

“These are keys to a country estate that my wife and I own. We don’t go there very often, but we’ve taken our daughters there several times when they were much younger. It’s an isolated colony in L3 where some of the Colonists who prefer a much quieter lifestyle reside. I think this would be a good place for you to take Lista. It might be comforting for her to take her somewhere she recognizes.”

 

Smiling gratefully, Quatre tucked the keys into his front pocket. “Thank you, sir. I will certainly take advantage of that.”

 

“That’s my boy. Before you leave, I’ll give you the coordinates to the colony, as well as the address to the cottage,” Lorenzo replied.

 

“Thank you, sir. I appreciate this. I’ll do everything in my power to keep Lista safe while we stay there,” Quatre vowed.

 

Clapping both hands on Quatre’s shoulders this time, Lorenzo offered him a wide, toothy smile. “My boy, I never once doubted your ability to make my daughter happy or to keep her safe, even from herself. If anyone can do such a thing, it’s you.”

 

 

 

 

Every step she took towards the elevator felt like she was floating. Melody had managed to get through her day with little difficulty, especially in the dealings with her father. The morning meeting went smoothly, and any other confrontations with her father were taken in a business fashion. She could breathe a sigh of relief that she’d managed to get through this day. She was sure she could get through the many to come.

 

Hugging the bundle of neat folders to her chest, she pressed the button to go down to the bottom level, excited to leave and return to her new friends. As the elevator dinged, she wondered how Lista and Quatre’s visit to her parents went, and if she could expect to see them when she returned to the base.

 

However, those ponderings came to a crashing halt as the silver doors of the elevator slid open, and she came face-to-face with her father. He smiled and waited for her to board, but she made no such movement. The doors began to close, but he thrust his hand forward, prompting them to slide back into the wall once more. “Aren’t you coming, Melody?”

 

She blinked, remembering to breathe, and scampered forward. “Oh! Sorry, Father. I just wasn’t paying attention, I guess,” she stammered, spinning around so her back faced him. She didn’t think she _could_ face him.

 

“We had a rather productive day today, don’t you think?” he asked, stepping up next to her.

 

She swallowed hard and turned to look up at him, forcing a smile onto her face. She knew it couldn’t have been convincing. “We did. I’m pleased with the progress we made today. I hope tomorrow will be just as good.” She snapped her head back in its neutral position and, without lifting her head, looked up to the blinking red numbers above the doors. They were only on the forty-first floor. She didn’t think she could manage it.

 

“Well, speaking of tomorrow, I was hoping you and I would be able to cut our day short and spend some time together,” Merrick suggested, resting a hand on her shoulder. “We had to work on Thanksgiving, so I thought perhaps we could have a late dinner, you, Quatre, and myself.”

 

Melody silently cursed herself when she tensed under his broad hand. She felt she might as well wave a blinking sign declaring that she’d betrayed him, as her body was apparently betraying her now. She shook her head meekly but didn’t look at him. “I wish we’d be able to do that, but I know Quatre has had a lot on his plate lately. I remember him saying he had back-to-back meetings on the terraforming project tomorrow. It just wouldn’t work.”

 

Merrick removed his hand from her shoulder and cleared his throat loudly. “Well, perhaps you and I then.”

 

Melody felt faint as she tightened the death grip on her files. “I don’t know if tomorrow would work well for me either, Dad.” She looked up again. Thirty-third floor. Was this elevator one of the slower ones? “I feel like I’m falling behind on some of my duties, and I’d like to catch up on them tomorrow.”

 

The excuses she was producing wouldn’t fool him. She knew it. She could sense it in the air that he was not buying into the words pouring out of her mouth.

 

“I see.” He was silent and folded his hands behind his back, saying nothing else.

 

Melody kept her neck still, and cast him a sideways glance after several moments of nervous stillness. He wasn’t moving, wasn’t speaking. Was that the end of it? Was she truly in the clear this time? She peered back up at the glowing numbers. Seventeenth floor. She was almost there, almost at the ground floor where she would be able to escape and heave a sigh of fresh air.

 

She loosened the muscles in her shoulders and breathed through her nose, calming the wildly beating heart against her chest.

 

Merrick leaned forward suddenly, grazing his thick fingers against the elevator’s control buttons. He settled at the large red one at the bottom and pushed it casually, thus stopping the elevator securely at the thirteenth floor.

 

Melody stumbled back at the sudden stop, turning to look up at her father in fearful curiosity. “Dad, what are you doing?”

 

He turned over his shoulder, his eyes suddenly embroiled in anger. “I want to know what you’re hiding from me, and we’re not leaving until it’s out in the open,” he demanded through clenched teeth.

 

Melody felt her heart drop. The bright lights in the elevator suddenly worked against her, making her feel unsteady on her own feet as she leaned back against the wall. “What? I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said.

 

He chuckled and shook his head. Reaching into his coat, he pulled out a single folded piece of paper. “You don’t know, do you? Well, perhaps this will enlighten you.” He opened it and thrust it in Melody’s face, forcing her to look at its contents. It was a photo, and not a very clear one at that. It was taken from a distance, but the two people in the picture were clear enough. She pressed a hand to her mouth, barely muffling her gasp. “That’s right. Apparently your supposed husband has felt the need to return to _her_ side.”

 

Melody’s eyes snapped back and forth across the glossy photo. Someone had managed to take a photo of Quatre and Lista as they left the hospital. Quatre was opening the passenger door for her, his arm protectively behind her back. Neither of them made any effort to conceal their identities. Even she had to admit how careless that was on their parts, especially considering her father was apparently watching them at every twist and turn.

 

“I haven’t seen our dear friend Lista in the public for quite some time. This is the first in a while that she has surfaced,” Merrick spoke up, pulling the photo away from her so he could tuck it back into his coat pocket. “I heard reports she’d been hospitalized after a battle. I thought for sure I would have gotten lucky enough to erase her from existence, but apparently not. In fact, her friends must have thought her situation dire enough to call Quatre and insist he return to her side.”

 

He shook his head, his smirk curling to a definitive twist. “I couldn’t imagine how critical her status was for him to be with her until I saw this photo. I suppose the reason behind her sudden departure from the public was to conceal the truth of her fragile condition to me.”

 

Melody shook her head in disbelief, murmuring something incoherent. Even she wasn’t sure what she said; she’d considered herself far deep into shock that it mattered not. Her fingers felt like ice, her head light and her knees threatening to buckle beneath her at any given moment. It sounded as if someone was drumming against her ears, but she came to the quick realization it was the sound of her thrumming heartbeat.

 

“She’s carrying Quatre’s child,” Merrick said, laughing. “Oh, it makes a world of sense to me now. How incredibly ironic that it all happen this way and how inopportune for them both.”

 

“This isn’t a game,” Melody finally choked out, shaking her head. “You can’t hurt her! She’s pregnant, for God sakes! You would be responsible for the death of an unborn baby! That’s incredibly heartless! You can’t!”

 

Merrick shook his head, shrugging. “You can thank Quatre for his mistake. He has violated his agreement to remain away from Lista at all costs. He knew the repercussions.”

 

“The agreement was to marry me, but our marriage wasn’t real because he’s already married to Lista!” Melody spat out. She slapped her hand against her mouth, eyes wide.

 

Merrick stood there betraying nothing, his expression unreadable. “How interesting,” he finally spoke up, his voice even and calm. “I suppose I should have expected something like that.”

 

Melody boldly took a step towards him. “Quatre belongs with Lista. He had no business being anywhere near me. I told him to go to her. I wanted him to return to her side. So in the end, he violated nothing.”

 

A chuckle rumbled in the deep confines of Merrick’s chest. “You _understand_ nothing. Did you not think I anticipated you would side with him eventually? I knew my opportunity to go after Lista’s life would bring itself up.” He leaned over and pushed the emergency button again, the elevator beeping and rumbling to a start again. The lit numbers above the doors sprang back to life, and the elevator continued its descent. “So then, I suppose you can thank yourself for this turn of events instead.”

 

Melody involuntarily moaned as she sighed, her mind racing. She had about ten floors to convince her father not to go on with his plan. Somehow, she didn’t think she would be able to succeed, but she had to try. “I will point the finger at you,” she warned. “I’ll tell everyone what you’ve done so far. I’ll tell everyone that you alone were responsible for Lista’s ousting and for this whole war, that you’re trying to make the Gundam pilots look like the enemies because you have a personal vendetta against them. I will tell everyone.”

 

“And who will believe you?” Merrick asked, turning to her in mock curiosity. “I have kept you hidden from the public up until this point while I have been an auspicious member of society. You are a stranger to the Colonists. No one will believe a word that comes out of your mouth. So if you’d like to make some kind of speech, go right ahead. It will do nothing to deter me and my plans.”

 

Melody opened her mouth to respond, but she could say nothing. There were a million things she wanted to say to him, things that had built up inside her over the years. She didn’t know where to start, and she didn’t know how to say it all. “You’re…insane. You’re _insane_ ,” she murmured, shaking her head slowly. “You will be responsible for the death of a mother and her baby. How can you live with yourself knowing you will be the cause of that?”

 

“Do you think that when your precious Quatre was under the effects of the Zero system that he was not responsible for the deaths of many innocent people, including the fathers to young children?” Merrick asked calmly, slitting his eyes as he turned to stare at her. “He destroyed a single colony of his own volition, killing the military fleet charged with keeping it protected. So, before asking me such questions, perhaps you ought to ask him.”

 

“He’s not a murderer like you are!” Melody exclaimed, insulted at the insinuation. “You are doing all of this for personal gain! Everything Quatre and his friends did was for the better of the people, to bring peace! You want war, like some all-powerful god trying to display his power to those weaker than him! You make me utterly sick!”

 

The elevator came to a slow stop at the bottom level, and the doors slid open. Merrick turned to his daughter, saying nothing, only smiling, before turning off the elevator. He left her alone and stunned that he had not disagreed with her.

 

The doors began to slide shut, jarring her out of her thoughts. She quickly rushed out into the main lobby, her eyes darting around to locate her father, but he was already gone. She pressed a palm to the base of her throat and silently willed herself to keep the sobs at bay.

 

She rushed outside where her car awaited her. She quickly informed the driver she would be able to take herself to her destination and, with haste, headed for the Gundams’ hideout to inform them that her father was on the move. She just hoped she wouldn’t be too late.

 

 

 

 

Night was settling on the colony. Lista sat alone on the porch of her parents’ home, noting that silence had fallen from within the house. No doubt her sisters had gone to bed, despite the fact they were all still worked up from the news she and Quatre delivered to them hours earlier. She couldn’t stop sighing, relieved that everyone who needed to know the truth now knew.

 

A thick, soft blanket fell over her shoulders, causing her to turn her head, looking up straight into the smiling face of her Arabian pilot. “I don’t want you to catch a cold,” he said, resting a hand on her shoulder. “It’s getting rather chilly out here.”

 

Lista flashed him an appreciative smile. “Thank you. It doesn’t feel that cold out here, though. I’m comfortable,” she replied, turning to gaze out into the yard. “It doesn’t feel like winter’s coming at all.”

 

Quatre walked in front of her, settling himself at her side on the swing. He quickly grabbed her hand, squeezing it with a smile. He pulled it up to his mouth, pressing a quick kiss against the soft flesh. “I agree, but it’s still important for you to watch. I think your immune system may be a little weak since it is working for two now. I don’t want to see you get sick.” He watched her nod, but she said nothing. “In any case, I think everything turned out rather well with your family. They seem generally pleased that we are expecting.”

 

“I don’t know why I was so worried,” Lista said, shaking her head. “They’re my parents. I don’t like being dishonest with them. The last time I did that, it was disastrous. They hardly enjoyed finding out I was supporting all of you in the midst of the war. I got myself in deep.”

 

“That’s entirely different, sweetheart,” Quatre pointed out. “You did what you thought was necessary. Your family always understood that. Deciding to side with us turned out to have a very positive outcome.” His eyes fell on the small bulge of her belly, his mouth spreading into a joyful smile. “Very positive.”

 

Lista nodded in agreement. “I know. I don’t know why it bothered me so much. It’s over and done with now. We can move on to better things, like planning for our little boy.” A smile crept back onto her face. “I’m excited to do all the planning, although I know it will probably drive me insane. My mother warned me how much planning goes into preparing for a baby.”

 

“I believe it will be worth it in the end,” Quatre replied. He leaned over, kissing her cheek lightly. “Everything will fall into place for us.” Lista smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder, sighing contently and snuggling against his warm body.

 

Save for their calm, even breathing, silence fell between them. With an arm now curved behind her neck, cupping her shoulder, he held her firm against him, his other hand pressed gently against her blossoming belly. He could feel their son lying against her left side, possibly sleeping. It warmed him to the core that Lista was a nurturing vessel for their baby.

 

He wanted to protect their prospective future now by carting her away to the isolated colony her father spoke of. He wanted to tell her his plans, help her understand what he hoped to accomplish by hiding. He knew that Lista was not a fan of hiding from her enemies. Hiding made her feel like a coward, made her feel useless. And given her current hormonal state, he was sure such feelings would be amplified.

 

This wasn’t going to be easy. But then again, handling Lista was sometimes a challenge, albeit a welcome one.

 

The moment he opened his mouth to explain the situation, he felt Lista nuzzle against him and yawn, pushing herself away from him. “I think our bed is calling me,” she said, shaking off the lagging effects of her yawn. She blinked the tears from her eyes and smiled lethargically, patting her palm gently against his cheek. “We should go to bed, don’t you think? We deserve a full night’s rest after the trauma we had to deal with today. You and I both overstepped a landmine. My father could have killed us both.”

 

Quatre chuckled and shook his head. “But he didn’t. Your father has a mean temper, but I was certain if he were to harm anyone, it would have been me.”

 

Lista pushed herself from the swing, followed closely by Quatre, whose hands steadied her from behind. “Well, we both came out unscathed. We should consider ourselves lucky for now.” She gripped his hand, squeezing tight. “And now we can return to our friends tomorrow and do what we can to finish this whole thing with Merrick.”

 

The Arabian pilot felt something twitch within him at the sound of her confidence. He could tell her now, tell her he planned to whisk her away from the danger. But instead, he flashed her a smile and led her inside the quiet house, deciding to sleep on it for another night. He hated to ruin the positive mood she was in and knew bringing his plan up now would undoubtedly do just that.

 

 

 

 

Breath quickened and heart clambering clumsily in her chest, Melody nearly tripped on her own two feet as she ran for the front door. She left her car running, door open, and all her belongings still laying on the passenger seat as she turned the doorknob and rushed inside, stumbling through the main corridor to the hangar portion of the facility. She could hear the humming of Gundam engines and knew the pilots were more than likely preparing to head off to another battle.

 

The door was ajar, and with her palm out, she pushed it out of her way and ran straight onto the hangar floor as the pilots boarded their mobile suits. “No! Stop! Wait!” she shouted, coming to a breathless halt at the bottom of Wing Zero.

 

Heero peeked out from his cockpit, glaring down at Melody in aggravated impatience. “What is it? You need to get clear so we can take off,” he said firmly.

 

Melody wiped tears from her face, shaking her head wildly. “No! My father knows! He knows, Heero! He’s going after Quatre and Lista! For God’s sake, he _knows_!” she sobbed, pressing her hands over her face as her cries wracked her.

 

“What?” Wufei shouted, his brows furrowed as he stared down at the collapsed woman. Sally was rushing to her side now, wrapping her arms around the younger girl’s trembling shoulders. “How the hell does he know about Di Nevella and Winner?”

 

“It doesn’t matter,” Trowa said. “They’re going to need protection, especially if Merrick knows where they are. Lista’s family will be in danger, as well.”

 

“Trowa and I will go,” Heero spoke up. “Sandrock is fully repaired, so Zechs or Noin can join Wufei on the battlefield. The two of them can handle this wave. We’ll check in as soon as we arrive.” The Wing Zero pilot peered below him at the two women. “Sally, get her out of here and calm her down.”

 

Sally nodded and urged Melody to her feet, escorting her to the elevator so they could sit at the control panels on the second floor. Once the doors slid open, Melody rushed over to the outlook, watching as Sandrock and Alto-Long took off to meet with her father’s mobile dolls. As soon as they did, Heero and Trowa began loading their Gundams onto a transport carrier.

 

“We’ll check in once we arrive at the colony,” Trowa’s voice echoed in the speaker of the control panel. “It shouldn’t take us much time to get there.”

 

Sally situated a headset over her ears, nodding to herself. “Roger that. Be careful, you two. You don’t know what you’ll encounter when you get there. Stay safe.” She heard nothing in response; instead, the carrier wheeled out of the hangar and the remaining two Gundam pilots took off, evading the raging battle several miles out.

 

“I hope I wasn’t too late,” Melody murmured, her voice cracking as she hiccupped, her cries finally subsiding.

 

“There was nothing you could have done, Melody,” Sally replied, resting a hand on the girl’s shoulder. “Just leave it to them for now. I’m sure Lista and Quatre are fine. Let’s not worry until we know we have something to worry about.”

 

Melody nodded weakly, but in truth, she could do nothing but worry. She only hoped that Trowa and Heero would make it to Lista and Quatre before her father’s forces rained down on them and put an end to their future in a blink of an eye.

 

 

 

 

Even with the calming body heat radiating into him, Quatre still couldn’t sleep. He’d been staring up at the ceiling with only a sliver of moonlight peeking in through one of the windows on the other side of the room. Lista’s head rested against his chest, no doubt lulled to the gentle beating of his heart.

 

It was a curse, keeping something from her. He was tired from their trip to her parents’ colony, not to mention explaining everything that was still to happen for them. He’d been waiting for a comfortable sleep next to her all day. Several hours had passed, for that he was certain, while he lay there daydreaming and thinking exactly how he would explain to Lista that he going to take her away from their friends for the months remaining in her pregnancy.

 

He’d sooner face Merrick Wysor’s wrath than hers.

 

Sighing in exasperation, he slid his arms away from her and pulled himself from the bed, rubbing his hands against his sleep-deprived face. He turned over his shoulder at her, catching the gentle roll onto her back and a sigh of contentedness. He smiled, thankful at least she was able to claim sleep for the night. He pushed himself from the bed, careful not to wake her, and walked barefoot to the door. He pulled his coat from the hanger on the back, draping it over his naked chest.

 

He needed some fresh air.

 

With another look over at Lista, he exited the room, shutting the door behind him, but not latching it, afraid such a subtle noise would still be enough to wake her. He walked down the stairs to the bottom floor and walked out onto the porch, staring up and sighing deeply. He had to wonder if there would ever be a time in his life when it wasn’t so difficult. He could use at least one simple moment to catch his breath.

 

A cell phone rang loudly in the silence of the night, prompting him to fish the culprit out of his pocket. He quickly looked at the caller ID, wondering who in the world would be calling him this late.

 

It was Melody. Eyes wide in worry, he flipped the phone open and pressed it against his ear. “Melody? Why are you calling this late?”

 

“Oh, Quatre, thank God you’re up,” Melody said, her words running into one another breathlessly.

 

Quatre’s brows furrowed into his eyes. Was she crying? “Melody, what’s the matter? What’s going on?”

 

There was hesitation on the other line. He could hear her crying hysterically, but it sounded as if she had pulled the phone away from herself. She cleared her throat and with all the strength she could muster, she choked out, “He’s coming. He knows everything, Quatre. _Everything._ ”

 

Quatre felt his knees buckle beneath him. That was all he had to hear. He knew exactly what she meant, why she was so upset, why she’d be calling at such an ungodly hour.

 

Her father knew the truth. He knew he had returned to Lista’s side, that he and Melody were working against him, that Lista was pregnant with his child. “God,” he murmured, shaking his head slowly. He felt as time had slowed down to nothing, that he was stuck in the single moment that had stopped his heart. Just when things couldn’t get any worse, they did.

 

“Quatre, are you there? This is Sally.”

 

Quatre blinked and remembered to breathe. His hands were shaking; he could barely keep the phone to his ear. He walked off the porch, walking blindly to the middle of the yard. “Yes, I’m here, Sally.”

 

“I don’t want you to panic. Heero and Trowa are on their way to the colony to serve as your protection,” Sally informed, her voice unwavering. “Wufei and Zechs are currently involved in a fight here. But Heero and Trowa should be getting there soon. They left as soon as Melody got here and told us what was going on.”

 

Quatre scowled. “How did he find out?” he demanded, unable to control the anger evident in his voice.

 

“From what Melody explained, he had some of his people watching the hospital the day Lista was discharged. He got a photo of you accompanying her, and it was quite obvious of her pregnant state,” Sally replied. She sighed hard in the phone. “He heard Lista had been admitted from the battle and wanted to know what had happened. He wanted to know the extent of her injuries since he had failed to kill her. And she accidentally revealed to him that you and Lista have been married all this time, so her union to you was never valid to begin with.”

 

There was a rumble deep in Quatre’s chest as he silently cursed his own carelessness. He had been flying on cloud nine to be reunited with Lista again that he’d thought nothing of concealing their identities from the public. How could he have forgotten that Merrick would be watching so closely?

 

His eyes darted around the colony, trying to listen for any disturbances. He heard nothing but the silence of night and hoped that meant he and Lista were safe for the moment.

 

“We don’t know if Merrick even knows where the two of you are,” Sally spoke up after several long moments of silence. “But we’re not taking any chances. Keep your eyes open, Quatre. Heero and Trowa should be arriving shortly. I’ve spoken to Lady Une about security measures taken to protect Lista’s family since they are now in direct danger. We’re going to take all necessary precautions. As it stands, we will more than likely move them to a secure location before Merrick can take advantage of all of you being in one place.”

 

“That is wise,” Quatre agreed. “Lista doesn’t need to worry about her family being in danger. She has enough to deal with as it is. Thank you for that, Sally.”

 

“It’s my job, Quatre. Either way, I want you to be careful. Your help should be there shortly. They told me they would contact me as soon as they arrived and got everything under control. For all we know, Merrick is merely trying to worry all of us. He may have no intention of targeting Lista, at least not yet,” Sally continued. “But in my experience, it’s best not to take any chances. That man is capable of just about anything at this point.”

 

Quatre said nothing but knew Sally spoke the truth. Whether Merrick was bluffing was inconsequential to him. He just wanted to ensure Lista and her family remained safe from him. They were his family now, too. He wasn’t about to let Merrick get away with another monstrous crime. “I’m not quite sure what to expect from him at this point,” Quatre admitted. “But either way, I will watch out for him. Tell everyone I said to be careful. And tell Melody to calm down.”

 

“Of course. I’ll let her know. Stay safe, both of you. We’ll be in touch,” Sally replied. “Goodbye, Quatre.”

 

“Goodbye, Sally.” He flipped his phone shut and ignored the urge to throw it across the yard. Remembering what happened the last time he let his anger get the better of him, he closed his eyes and drew a deep breath through his nose, settling his nerves, concentrating on the calming silence around him. He had to remain collected, and he knew the first thing he had to do was inform Lista and her family that they were in danger. It wasn’t information he was prepared to give them—in the middle of the night, no less—but they had to know.

 

He had to wonder how he always got wrapped up into these kinds of things.

 

Opening his eyes, he spun on his heel and prepared to trek back into the house. But he only had the chance to take one step, as he found himself face-to-face with the unblinking gaze of his wife. She stood with a bathrobe draped over her, barefoot, her eyes wide, and the rosy color completely drained from her cheeks.

 

It seemed like endless minutes before Lista took several steps forward, closing the tense distance between them. “He’s coming,” she whispered, lowering her head to the ground. Her toes curled over the cool blades of grass beneath her and clenched her hands into fists at her sides. “I knew it was going to come to this eventually.”

 

“Absolutely not,” Quatre snapped, causing her to look up at him as he placed firm hands on her arms. “Merrick is not going to hurt you. I won’t let him. There is far too much at stake.”

 

“If an entire battalion shows up here, there’s nothing you will be able to do to stop them, and you know it,” Lista pointed out, her voice wavering slightly. She cleared her throat and closed her eyes, allowing a lone tear to trickle down her cheek. “Merrick’s known for overkill. He’ll do whatever he has to do to ensure he gets the job done this time. And the fact I’m pregnant won’t stop him. He doesn’t care about anyone’s lives. Just his own.”

 

It wasn’t often that Quatre had watched her cry, and he had to admit that it was something that made his stomach turn. He rubbed his hands over her arms as he pulled her close to him, her belly touching his. “I’ll do whatever I have to do to keep you safe, Lista. I promised you a long time ago that I would, no matter what it took. Nothing has changed that. If anything, my drive to protect you has only gotten stronger. His victories are short-lived.”

 

Lista released a quick, wavering sigh and opened her eyes. “I’m scared,” she confessed, shaking her head and succumbing to the sobs she’d been holding back. She pressed her hands to her face, masking her sadness from him.

 

Quatre’s face fell, and he wrapped firm arms around her back, pulling her tight against him. “You don’t have to be scared, sweetheart. I’m going to keep you and our son safe. Merrick cannot touch us. I promise.” His vow came out through clenched teeth while his mind raced in possible ways he could make Merrick pay for Lista’s tears.

 

“He can’t…” she choked. “He can’t do this. Our baby—”

 

“Will be fine,” Quatre interrupted. “There is nothing in this world that will stop me from keeping our family safe. I will do whatever is required of me to ensure that you remain out of harm’s way. When it’s all over, we will be able to look forward to a peaceful future together. And Merrick will be void from this life.”

 

Lista jerked away from him, her tears staining her cheeks as scarlet splashed across her face once more. “Quatre, you can’t be serious.”

 

Quatre nodded once, firm and unyielding. “I have never been more serious about anything. I have never enjoyed taking away human life, but if I must, I will do it. For making you cry, for scaring you as he has, for the crimes he’s committed against you and the Colonies, he deserves death. And if I have to be the one to dirty my hands with his blood, so be it. I will do it with no hesitation.” He grazed his knuckles against her face, capturing tears that continued to trail down her face. “You have nothing to be concerned about. I will take care of everything. For us. For our future.”

 

Lista was hesitant, but she shook her head. “No. You can’t. I won’t let you. You can’t kill him. It’s against everything you stand for.”

 

A weak smile tweaked onto his face, shaking his head and cupping her cheeks in his palms. “Sweetheart, I may not enjoy taking human life, but if it will stop this war and stop your sadness, then I have no qualms in doing so. His death would serve more purpose than if he remained alive.”

 

Lista stared at him, incredulous of the words escaping his mouth. She shook her head again. “This doesn’t sound like you. Why? Why would you be so quick to kill him? You’ve…You’ve never been that way.”

 

“I was once,” he reminded her, lowering his head in pained remembrance. He feared Wing Zero would always haunt him, despite the fact he’d put it behind him a long time ago.

 

Lista frowned, shaking off her tears. “That doesn’t count. You were responding to your sorrow. Most people would probably do the same as you did.”

 

“That doesn’t make it all right, Lista,” Quatre replied, lifting his head to look at her once again. Her frown had turned into a full-blown scowl. Somehow it relieved him. He’d much rather see her angry than sad. “I killed innocent people in a fit of rage.” He shook his head and sighed. “But Merrick is far from innocent. Everything he’s done has been to sate his own selfish desires, and he is taking away human life in the process. He doesn’t have that right. And if killing one person to save billions is what I have to do, then I consider it more than doable.”

 

Lista stared at him, taken aback and left speechless at his vow. It worried her to hear him speak so cavalierly about taking away his life, although she knew deep down he probably deserved it.

 

“You need to sit down,” Quatre suddenly said, urging her towards the house. “I need to wake up your parents and let them know what’s happening. Heero and Trowa should be here shortly, so we’ll have some protection if Merrick does decide to strike tonight.”

 

Lista sighed and nodded in defeat, not having anything to say to him. They walked into the living room and she settled onto the loveseat, folding her hands in her lap while he turned on a tableside lamp. She felt him kiss her temple and whisper his promise to return as he rushed up the staircase to the second floor. She watched him go, her eyes longing and her heart crying out for him.

 

“So, you’re finally going to try getting what you want,” she whispered to herself. She frowned and closed her eyes. “Let’s see how it plays out for you, Merrick.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Howard stood, watching carefully, sunglasses perched unmoving on in his nose, as the Gundams docked in their respective spots. His eyes skimmed over the damages done from their rather prolonged battle. He wasn’t even sure what time it was now; all he was aware of was that the moon’s glare hung bright in the night sky.

 

“You guys were in quite a battle!” the Gundam engineer exclaimed, shaking his head in disbelief, as Wufei and Noin stepped out from Sandrock and Alto-Long. “We’ll get to work right away in making the repairs, refueling, and reloading weapons.” He noticed the dark circles forming under Wufei’s eyes and the loud yawn from Noin. “It’s the middle of the night. You guys should really get some rest. There’s no telling when Merrick will decide to attack again.”

 

“We exhausted his forces as much as they exhausted us,” Wufei spoke up. “I’m sure we’ll have enough time to prepare for the next battle and catch enough rest, as well.”

 

“Let’s hope so,” Howard replied. “Anyway, you guys should head off. We’ll take care of everything from here.”

 

“Thanks, Howard,” Noin said as she walked up to the flamboyant engineer, patting a small hand against his shoulder. “We wouldn’t be able to do this without you.” Howard only nodded and strode off, calling out orders to the other engineers and suit specialists roaming about.

 

“Sleep is a luxury that we shouldn’t waste at this time,” Zechs informed. “Let’s get some rest, and we’ll discuss any further action afterwards. I will take the helm of Sandrock the next time to give Noin a chance to recover.”

 

The pilots said nothing else to one another. They all walked off in separate directions, leaving the loud clambering of heavy equipment as they started work on the slightly damaged Gundam suits.

 

Wufei walked into the den and stopped, noticing Sally and Melody sitting at the sofa. While Sally stared at the ginger-haired girl, Melody’s eyes remained fixed on the blank television as if stuck in a trance. He moved right over to them, curious. “Why don’t you tell me what’s going on? What do you know?”

 

Melody snapped her head in his direction, as if she just noticed his presence. “What I know?”

 

Wufei nodded. “Yeah. I want to know what he said to you about Di Nevella and Winner. Tell me everything.”

 

Shoulders slumped, Melody lowered her head. She bit down on her bottom lip and released a long sigh through her nose. “He said he was going to kill her, pregnant or not. He doesn’t care about that. He just wants to see her dead.” She whimpered and pressed her palms against her cheeks. “I’m sorry. I feel like I could have done something to stop him.”

 

“Don’t put the blame on yourself because your father is delirious and thinks himself to be untouchable. Besides, Di Nevella and Winner can take care of themselves. They always have.” He paused for a moment, gauging her tension loosening. “With Barton and Yuy on the way to help out, I’m sure your father won’t be able to do much damage at this point.”

 

“Speaking of, I received word from Trowa just as your battle was finishing that they have successfully arrived at the colony with Lista and Quatre,” Sally spoke up. Her sudden announcement caused both Melody and Wufei to turn to her, eager to hear more. “They have noticed no signs of retaliation. It’s possible that Merrick has been bluffing.”

 

Melody shook her head, laughing sardonically. “My father does not bluff. He has wanted this from day one. If he doesn’t go after them now, he will eventually,” she said matter-of-factly. “It’s only a matter of time.”

 

“Well, Heero and Trowa have already talked to Lady Une. Preventer is going to escort Lista’s family to a safe location, where they will be under house arrest until we know for sure that they are no longer being targeted,” Sally continued.

 

“Well, that’s good news,” Wufei spoke up quickly. “If people notice that Lista’s family is now a security issue, maybe it will start to open their eyes. Maybe they’ll actually start seeing what’s going on around them.” He forced back a yawn. “I need some damn shut-eye.” He knelt down to Melody’s level, causing the girl to shrink back slightly. “Don’t think negative. Winner wouldn’t have it. Just remember that we don’t lose. Period.”

 

Melody had to appreciate Wufei’s honesty. She couldn’t stop a smile from crawling onto her face. She nodded and made a confirmatory noise in her throat. “All right. Thank you, Wufei.”

 

Saying nothing, he turned on his heel and walked off, hands hanging loosely at his sides, as he mumbled something about a full night’s sleep.

 

“I’m going to check with Howard and see if there’s anything I can do to help,” Sally announced. She stood up and looked down on Melody, smiling. “Are you sure you’re all right?”

 

Nodding, Melody followed suit and stood as well. “I will be. I think I’m going to try some sleep. It makes me feel a little better to know that Heero and Trowa are with Lista and Quatre now. I hope things work out for the best.”

 

“They will. They normally do when you work with Gundam pilots,” Sally said, chuckling. She walked off, heading for the garage.

 

 _Yes. I’m coming to find that out_ , Melody thought to herself. _And it’s comforting to know they’re allies, not enemies._

 

 

 

 

Lista knew her fidgeting was more than likely getting on Heero’s nerves by now. She’d stood twice to pace in the last fifteen minutes. She was seated again, this time tapping her foot and turning her rings in endless circles over her finger.

 

As she sat there, silently pained and driving herself insane by the second, her family was being escorted by Preventer agents to a secure location until the war was over. Her sisters looked fearless, but she knew deep down they were engulfed with paralyzing panic. She could hardly blame them. Her mother was not concerned with her own safety in the slightest; she nearly refused to leave Lista alone, knowing what danger lay ahead for her and Quatre. But her father laid down his firm hand and insisted they leave, although he did share several private words with his eldest daughter before leaving.

 

“I know you can’t do anything while you’re pregnant,” he’d said to her, “but after that baby boy comes, I’d insist you giving that son of a bitch a swift kick where it counts. But until then, you keep yourself safe. Don’t let him get you down. He’ll get what’s coming to him eventually.”

 

Lista really wished she could take her father’s words to heart, especially now that he and the rest of her family were gone, shipped off to some unknown colony. She wanted to know where they were, but Heero insisted it stay a secret. He called it a benefit; Lista called him a jackass. Quatre blamed her aggravation on the bursting pregnancy hormones, but Lista instantly refuted that and called Heero a jackass again, just for good measure.

 

She figured she had every right to be disagreeable at the moment.

 

“If you weren’t pregnant, I’d shove some depressants down your throat to calm you down,” Heero finally grumbled, arms folded firm over his chest.

 

Eyes slit angrily, Lista stared over at him. “I’ll stop if you tell me where—”

 

“No.”

 

Scoffing indignantly, Lista snapped her head away from him. “You’re being impossible. I think I deserve to know where my family is going to be while all of this is going on.”

 

“No.”

 

“Is that all you know how to say?”

 

“Yes.”

 

She threw her arms in the air, aggravation rolling from her pores, just as Quatre and Trowa walked through the door from the kitchen. “Is everything all right?” Trowa asked as he came to Heero’s side. Quatre joined Lista, sitting down next to her on the sofa.

 

“No,” Lista spat. “I want to know where Preventer took my family.”

 

“Lista, it’s not a good idea,” Quatre said, resting a hand on her arm just after she folded them over her chest. “It’s better than only a handful of people know where they’re hiding so it doesn’t get out to Merrick. They will be safer that way.”

 

“Do _you_ know where they’re hiding?” Lista asked, casting him a sideways glance.

 

Quatre opened his mouth and then shut it again. He looked up at Trowa, who said nothing.

 

“Stop badgering him,” Heero said, shoving himself out of his chair. “I told him.”

 

Mouth hung open in anger, she turned away from her groom-to-be. “Nice way to treat a pregnant woman.”

 

“Be reasonable, sweetheart,” Quatre pleaded. “You don’t need to be bothered with things like this. Your family will be safe. Heero only told me so I would know in the worst-case scenario. He thought it better for me to know than you. You have enough on your plate as it is. You don’t need to be worrying about your family. You know they wouldn’t want you to.”

 

Lista scowled and sighed deeply. “Yeah, I know,” she murmured. She lowered her head, staring down at her feet, nearly hidden from her blossoming belly. “Okay, fine. So, what about Quatre’s sisters? I’d consider them targets by now, wouldn’t you?” She looked over at Heero, who now stood several feet away from her. “Merrick has my family in his sights. It’d make sense for him to do the same thing with Quatre.”

 

Heero nodded. “Preventer is already working on locating all of Quatre’s sisters so they can also be taken to secure locations. From Lady Une’s report, she has located five of them already.”

 

“Preventer is taking no chances,” Trowa spoke up, turning to Quatre. “We would all feel better knowing your sisters are also protected. Besides, Merrick is making his intentions known. He won’t be singling us out anymore, which is one of the reasons why he tried focusing his attacks on Duo.” Trowa peered down at Lista. “And that is what prompted your sudden involvement in that battle. Not only did Merrick hope to destroy one of us, he also hoped to cause you emotional anguish. He knows how strong our connections are to one another.”

 

“He knows our weaknesses,” Quatre added with a frown. “I can’t say I like that.”

 

Lista made a sound of disgust. “Okay, so all precautions are being taken. What is our next plan of action, then?”

 

Trowa and Heero shifted their attention to Quatre, who fidgeted next to Lista in order to catch her attention. The blonde pilot took one of her hands, unraveling the arms she had folded over her chest. “I have to take you into hiding, as well, Lista, until this is over.”

 

Brows furrowed into points above her eyes. “What? Tell me you’re joking, Quatre.”

 

He shook his head firmly. “I’m not. Merrick is playing with your life, and it’s far too valuable for this situation to be taken lightly anymore. You and I are going away from all of this, somewhere that Merrick will not be able to track us.”

 

“I can’t leave now!” she exclaimed, shaking her head. “We can’t leave our friends to fight this on their own! They need us!”

 

“That’s beside the point,” Heero said. “The two of you are due to have a child. A battlefield is the last place for the both of you. And seeing as you’re both so involved, Merrick has obviously made it clear that a pregnancy will not stop him from trying to kill you. You two need to get away from this and leave the fighting to us.”

 

Lista stammered a rebuke, but didn’t know what to say. She was outraged, not to mention insulted, that they all believed she could do nothing to help them in some way. She turned to Quatre, her frown deepening. “Do you think I’m a flight risk or something, that I’m going to rush off into battle like I did to save Duo?”

 

“I’d hope you wouldn’t, but I can’t be sure what you’ll do,” Quatre admitted. “You’re far too emotional, Lista, and I won’t stand idly by while such emotions take you over and cloud your judgment. You need to be void of stress or it will cause problems later for both you and the baby.”

 

Lista swallowed loudly, pushing down the sickness climbing up the base of her throat. No, she wasn’t getting sick because of the baby. She was sick that no one had enough faith in her. She hated to be underestimated, but she hated even more that Quatre was right. She didn’t know herself what she would do. She admitted she scarcely remembered rushing off to help Duo until she was out there in the midst of the fighting. She didn’t want that to happen again.

 

“I’m sure I have little choice in the matter,” she grumbled.

 

“It’s our best option,” Quatre replied, resting his free hand on her shoulder. “Your father gave me access to your family’s private country home in L3. I’m going to take you there, and we will remain there until this war ends, or until the baby is born, whichever comes first. Your father thought it might be beneficial to you to stay somewhere familiar to you.”

 

She nodded. “Yes. I suppose so. It’s been so long since I’ve been there.” She groaned in aggravation. “You know I hate hiding, Quatre, but I also know that you’re right a hundred percent of the time.”

 

Quatre chuckled, humbled by her words. “Not quite so often am I right, sweetheart. You give me too much credit.”

 

Rolling her eyes, she sighed. “Okay, so ninety-nine.”

 

Heero and Trowa exchanged glances before the Wing Zero pilot took a step forward. “One of us will escort you to the colony and remain behind to act as surveillance for as much as Lady Une sees it fit. It would probably be a good idea for one of us to be close at all times in case Merrick does manage to discover where you’re hiding.”

 

Quatre was quick to shake his head. “That’s unnecessary. I’ll take my Gundam along, and if the situation calls for it, then I’ll simply go out to battle.”

 

“That’s unwise, Quatre,” Trowa pointed out. “It would be better for one of us to remain behind and act as your cover.”

 

“I can’t let either of you risk your lives for me,” Quatre said, frowning. “It’s my job to protect Lista and my son. I can’t have a clear conscience if something were to happen to either of you because of me.”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Quatre,” Heero interrupted. “You know as well as the rest of us that your place will always be next to Lista. She doesn’t need you defending her in battle, only to have the worst outcome happen when she’s pregnant with your child. Our place is on the battlefield. Your place is with her.”

 

Quatre turned his head, gazing at Lista’s reaction. She was staring up at Heero thoughtfully, thankfully. She didn’t want him fighting; she didn’t want _anyone_ fighting, especially on her behalf, but she didn’t know what would happen if Quatre died in the line of battle.

 

Well, she had an idea of what would happen, but she hoped she was wrong.

 

“I would be more than happy to offer myself,” Trowa spoke up, arms rested at his sides. “Heavyarms and I can occupy a nearby colony in secret. I’ll have several other Preventer members accompany me. We have more than enough officers to protect Lista’s family as well as each of Quatre’s sisters.” He turned to look at Heero. “Actually, didn’t Rashid offer his services to us?”

 

Quatre’s eyes widened as he studied Heero’s demeanor. “He did. We asked him if his men would be able to help look after Quatre’s sisters since there are so many,” Heero answered. “He was more than happy to oblige. I’m sure by now they are on a shuttle up here with their mobile suits.”

 

“What?” Lista exclaimed, shooting out of her seat. “The Maguanacs kept their mobile suits?” She snapped her head in Quatre’s direction, who merely stared up at her longingly, sadly. “Did you know about this? Even after that law passed to have all mobile suits destroyed?”

 

“I’m afraid so, love,” Quatre confessed with an ashamed nod. “I’m sorry. They were resolute on keeping their suits intact. They like to play things safe, despite the law.”

 

“How quaint,” Lista grumbled.

 

“I agreed wholeheartedly with you and asked them if they would do so,” Quatre said, rising to the defense of his men. “But they refused. I couldn’t make them. It was their decision, and now it looks as if it may be of some use to us. They could help us fight against Merrick. Their suits were modified for space battle, just as Sandrock was. They will be strong allies to us now.”

 

Lista shrugged. “Maybe so.”

 

“Either way,” Heero quickly started, prompting the expectant couple to turn their attention on the Wing Zero pilot, “Trowa will escort you to the colony where you’ll be staying, and he’ll pick up residence close by. I’ll return back to the others. We’ll only contact you when the situation calls for it. Radio silence will be the best thing.” He turned to Lista. “Your overall health is important. Take into count that everything you do and feel reflects onto your son.”

 

Lista nodded and looked at Quatre, who was busy staring at her, studying every intricate movement she made. “I suppose we could plan for the baby.”

 

“We will,” Quatre said, voice firm. “Merrick may have deterred other things in our lives, but he’s not going to disrupt this. We’ll figure out what to do in the meantime.”

 

Lista smiled, seeing the determination lighting up his usually bright eyes. She nodded and leaned in, pressing a kiss against his cheek. “There is always light in the darkness,” she murmured. Quatre wrapped his arms around her, pulling her deep into the confines of his chest. Her smile fell, and she closed her eyes, burying her face into the crook of his shoulder. _But there is also darkness in the light._

 

 

 

 

Wufei sat inside the cockpit of Alto-Long, arms crossed, as Heero continued his explanation via video satellite from his own Gundam. “Well, I’m glad to hear that Winner got Di Nevella to that colony safely in L3,” Wufei said. “Maxwell’s not going to be too happy, though, that he didn’t get to see them.”

 

“He’ll have to deal with it,” Heero said, his tone sparking aggravation.

 

Wufei nodded in agreement. “So, when are you heading back, since Barton is staying behind?”

 

“Soon. It might be another day still. I have to drop by Preventer Headquarters for a meeting with Lady Une and Archer Burke, and I’m not leaving until I speak with both of them,” Heero replied.

 

Cocking a curious eyebrow, Wufei tilted his head to the side. “About?”

 

“I think you already know,” Heero said, his voice low.

 

Wufei paused, nodding once in affirmation. “Yeah, I think I might.”

 

“I’ll contact you again once I’m prepared to come back to base. Keep me posted if anything happens,” Heero ordered.

 

“Right.”

 

And with that, the video went black, leaving Wufei staring into a screen of nothingness and wondering if Heero’s intentions were the best ones.

 

 

 

 

Lista had to admit the calm was soothing, making her forget that, on another colony, Merrick was trying to kill her friends and destroy everything they worked so hard to build for themselves, and for everyone else around them. She swung delicately back and forth on the wooden swing, the same swing that hung from the porch roof since she was a child.

 

She closed her eyes, letting lighter times, innocent times, flood her mind, like that of a warm ocean wave. She could remember how she often played in the yard with her younger sisters, instigating hide-and-seek. It wasn’t hard to do so, seeing as there were many trees to hide behind. Lista’s favorite hiding spot was always under the porch, despite the fact it was often infested with spider webs. Her younger sisters would find her there but were always too afraid to go after her.

 

As a result, Lista often won, much to the chagrin of her sisters.

 

Giggling at the fond memory, she opened her eyes, allowing her vision to adjust to the sunlight once more. She hoped she would be able to look forward to happy memories like those, watching her own son play as her parents watched her, back before times were difficult, before she became a soldier.

 

Lista felt a warm hand clamp over her shoulder, prompting her head to snap up. Quatre was standing above her, smiling, as he leaned down to her level to press a kiss against the side of her mouth. “Everything is unpacked. I think we’re officially moved in.”

 

“You did basically everything yourself while I was sitting out here daydreaming?” Lista asked in disbelief. “That doesn’t make me feel very useful.”

 

Quatre laughed and sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “There wasn’t a great deal to unpack, sweetheart, so you shouldn’t feel guilty. All of the necessities we need were already here. Besides, I stood watching you for several minutes. You seemed to be having quite a happy daydream, judging by the smile on your face. What were you thinking about?”

 

Sighing deeply, she rested her head on his shoulder. “Of times that didn’t seem quite so complicated, when I was still a little girl and knew nothing about war,” she answered in a sad murmur. “I hope our son gets to have a happy childhood void of war and battle. I don’t want him to ever know of it like we did.”

 

Quatre’s face fell. He agreed with her wholeheartedly, but he didn’t think he could admit to her that war would probably be existent in at least one part of their son’s life. He didn’t like it, either, but he figured their own parents hoped the same for them. Despite the fact that Lorenzo Di Nevella trained his daughter to be a soldier, Quatre was certain it was more of a way for her to protect herself rather than forcing her onto the front line. He was her father, and he loved her dearly.

 

Granted, had Lista not been trained as a soldier, Quatre probably would have never met her. And for that, he owed her father everything for nudging her into his life.

 

“Don’t think about that,” Quatre coaxed, grazing his lips against her ear. “Don’t think about war being around. Right now, it doesn’t exist. _We_ exist, and that is all.”

 

“Is it really that simple?” Lista asked, her voice a step away from nothingness. She whimpered and buried her face under his chin, taking in the gentle scent of his musky cologne, one that seemed to push her straight into a pleasant drunkenness. Even now, he intoxicated her, albeit it was accidental on his part. Shifting her head, her lips brushed against the underside of his chin; she felt him shudder in response. “I wish I could cast this aside, but I can’t. It’s just too hard.”

 

Quatre closed his eyes, sensing her sadness in every word she spoke. He leaned away from her, taking in her furrowed expression. It didn’t suit her. “Sweetheart, are you sure you’re all right with this?”

 

Lista shook her head, biting down on her bottom lip. “No, I’m not. There’s nothing right about this. I don’t hide. It’s not me.” Tears beaded in the corners of her eyes, and she quickly swept them away, groaning in unsurpassed aggravation. “And to make matters worse, my hormones are turning against me and making me out to be this overly-emotional pregnant woman, and I don’t like that, either. And, of course, now my family is involved, and they’ve been forced to hide because of me and because Merrick has this sick fascination with wanting me dead.”

 

Quatre was unnerved by her words, how they seemed to strike through his heart like a bolt of lightning. Releasing a heavy sigh, he pulled her against him, wrapping his other arm around her midsection. “You’re a human being, Lista. You’re allowed to feel that way. Letting your emotions rule you is not always such a negative thing.” He offered her a warm smile. “If I didn’t, we probably wouldn’t be in this situation right now and wouldn’t have several years of happy memories to look back over together.”

 

Nodding numbly, Lista didn’t hide the weak smile covering her otherwise gullied features. “I suppose.” She rested her cheek against his shoulder and sighed. “I wish Trowa didn’t insist on doing this. I worry about him.”

 

“Trowa chose this on his own. He wanted to do this,” Quatre reminded her. “He is safe on a nearby colony with several other Preventer members. And he won’t be alone all the time. He told me he would still have to report for duty and he would try to make time to return to the others.”

 

Lista nodded in agreement but said nothing. She closed her eyes, feeling the gentle tug of Quatre’s arm as it pulled her deeper in the recesses of his warm chest. Even though she knew there was war raging in the background, she almost felt like there would be a chance that she could eventually forget about it, forget about everything complicated and focus on the simple things, just being with Quatre again after several tumultuous months without him to make her smile, to make her laugh.

 

“Are you daydreaming again?” he asked in a whisper. She made a confirmatory noise in her throat, saying nothing. “What about? Something good, I hope.”

 

“You,” she answered, her sad expression breaking into a smile. “I was thinking about all the time we missed, all the things that could have happened if Merrick didn’t interrupt us with his stupid God complex.”

 

“I thought about you every day I was gone,” Quatre confessed. “I never want to know what it will be like without you in my life. Never again. I think I would rather die.”

 

Lista jerked away from him, her expression contorted. “Don’t say that! I don’t want to be the reason you want to die!”

 

Quatre quickly shook his head. “No, sweetheart, you misunderstand me.” The remnants of a smile disappeared from his face. “Do you feel differently? Could you live without me?”

 

“Of course not,” Lista snapped. “That’s like taking away my ability to breathe. Those months away from you were unbearable, not to mention having Merrick rub it in my face by having you and Melody together all the time. And then there was the announcement of your marriage, which just seemed to hit a homerun for him.” She scoffed and shook her head. “We have lost time to make up for. I don’t want you to miss anything else.”

 

“I won’t.” He pressed his mouth against her temple, closing his eyes and allowing himself to be thrust into a pleasant daydream all his own. It moved on fast forward, compiled of mere images of what he missed out on, what it would have been like had he been there when Lista discovered she was pregnant, what it was like for her to hear the quickening beat of their son’s heart for the first time.

 

If this was how regret felt, like being stabbed repeatedly with a rusty, age-worn knife, he was certain he didn’t wish to experience it any further.

 

Her gentle giggle resounded in his ears, sounding a cross between a placid hum and laughter she tried to keep quiet. He pulled away just slightly, just enough to study her face. Her cheeks were painted a vivid rose, her lips curved delicately into a smile that begged to be kissed. “What are you thinking of now?” he asked instead, tilting his head in curiosity.

 

She looked up at him, her eyes seemingly hiding a naughty glint normally found in the bright, large eyes of children. “Nothing in particular,” she said, shrugging. “I just wanted to…” She shook her head. “Never mind. It’s nothing.”

 

“Tell me,” he pleaded, a step away from pouting. “It must be something. Besides, I like to hear about anything that makes you laugh.”

 

Sighing deeply in immediate defeat, Lista turned in his arms, fully facing him. “When I was growing up, my mother always told me and my sisters that when we were feeling sad for any reason, we should try to laugh anyway. Laughing in itself is therapeutic, even if we made ourselves do it. So every time I didn’t get my way or something didn’t turn out the way I wanted it, I tried to laugh. And more often than not, it _did_ make me feel better in the end.” She averted her attention to the yard, feeling the heated blush of embarrassment rising up like morning fog. “I wanted to see if it would work this time.”

 

Quatre couldn’t hide his chuckle, even as he pressed his palm over his mouth. “Lista, that sounds cute.”

 

“And it makes me look like an idiot,” she added with a point of her finger, eyebrows quirked at him.

 

“Not at all!” he laughed, shaking his head. He cupped her cheeks in his palms, pulling her close enough to taste his breath on hers, so sweet, so unique. “I don’t know why you never told me that. I think it makes a good deal of sense.” Rubbing his thumbs over the tender flesh of her supple cheeks, he moved in, sating the need to capture a kiss.

 

He felt her shoulders slump against him, prey to the passion of his kiss, to the way his mouth grazed over hers teasingly, like the silky brush of a flower petal against the most sensitive part of her skin, meant to sent pleasurable ripples through her body, through her blood.

 

She pulled away for a moment, breathlessly saying his name, her lips continuing to graze his with each syllable. His palms fell from her face, trailing down her bare neck, his fingers playing upon the soft fabric of her shirt as it blanketed her shoulders.

 

He cursed the need to take her, to feel her nakedness grazing against his with every supple movement he made upon her, to listen to her heated moans, watch the tremble in her body as she teetered on the precipice of her pleasure. He remembered the disaster from before, knowing her delicate nature would keep him from doing just that. He vowed to wait until after the baby was born, until she recovered from childbirth, before making love to her again.

 

Although he wasn’t sure if he could wait that long.

 

“What are _you_ thinking about?” Lista asked, leaning in to kiss him again, eager for his taste.

 

He complied, sharing another kiss equal in fervor to the last. “Our baby,” he answered after pulling away, sliding his tongue over his mouth to capture the remnants of her sweet strawberry lip gloss.

 

She smiled warmly. “What about our boy? Tell me.”

 

“I was just wondering what it would be like to look at him when he enters this world, what kind of a life he will have, what he will grow up to become,” Quatre replied with a content smile. “I want him to grow up knowing without a doubt that he’s loved and cared for more than anything. And I want him to have everything he wants. I can only hope I’ll be a good father.”

 

“You don’t even have to try to be a good father,” Lista said, stroking her knuckles against his cheek. “I don’t worry about that at all. You’re going to be wonderful.”

 

Quatre leaned in to kiss her again, stealing the sweet breath from her lungs. “And I think about how beautiful it will be to watch you hold our son, sing to him, rock him to sleep. It’s a magical kind of feeling. I’m anxious to see you with him, the two people I love most in the entire world.”

 

As if Lista’s smile could not intensify, it did. All negativity seemed to wash away, replaced by pleasant visions of what it would be like to look into the eyes of their son for the first time.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Melody trudged down the stairs, sleep still lingering like a dead wind. She gripped the handrail, fully expecting herself to lose her balance, as she fought to stay awake. She got little to no sleep, and as irony would have it, she felt like she could faint dead away and sleep for days, untouched by reality. But she knew she had to go to work and face the tyranny of her father, her boss.

 

Somehow she felt like today would be her last.

 

She groaned and rubbed a palm over her face, cursing her fears and her inability to stand up for herself in the face of adversity. She felt weak, like the odd one out, while boarding with the Gundam pilots and their comrades. They were the very definition of strength and courage. She felt like a hindrance.

 

She almost wished Quatre was there to make her feel better. He always had a knack for doing so. But she knew his place was next to Lista, keeping her and their unborn son safe from her father.

 

It sickened her to know that her own father seemed unbothered that he would be responsible for the death of a baby. She liked to hope that he was all talk, and when the time came, he would not be able to do it.

 

But she knew that was merely her own wishful thinking. Her father was ruthless. That much she knew now. In his position, he could do just about anything to her, to the Gundam pilots, and even to the Colonies themselves. He could easily place the order to drop a colony onto Earth, just as Dekim Barton had planned in the original Operation Meteor. He could alter the orbit of several colonies, causing them to collide into one another in a burst of fiery devastation.

 

She swallowed the growing lump in her throat at the thought of such destruction that would ensue at one single command from her father. And he wouldn’t even break a sweat. He would merely sit in his office, sipping expensive brandy, and watch what he would term as his own brand of fireworks.

 

“Daydreaming can be dangerous around here,” a low male voice said, snapping Melody from her musings as she walked around the corner from the staircase, bumping straight into the pilot of Alto-Long at the entrance to the kitchen.

 

Unnerved by the firm clamp the pilot’s hands had on her shoulders, Melody blinked several times before stammering out a response. “I’m sorry, Wufei,” she apologized quickly, bowing her head. “It won’t happen again, I promise.” She jerked away, starting to scamper off into the kitchen for a much-needed mug of coffee, all the while berating herself for sounding like a whimpering coward.

 

“You don’t have to worry so much,” Wufei said suddenly, causing Melody to come to a jumpy halt, spinning over her shoulder to look at the ebony-haired man. “Di Nevella and Winner should be well-protected, especially with Barton running security detail for them both. And, of course, Winner won’t let the woman go anywhere near the battlefield. She won’t be able to, anyway, and neither will he. They don’t have any means. You can expect their involvement in the war to be minimal, if nonexistent altogether.”

 

Melody heaved a sigh, honestly relieved to hear him say such words. But her worries didn’t lie with just Lista and Quatre. “Thank you, Wufei. I know they’ll be all right.” She hesitated before turning around, preparing to once again seek the coffee her body craved.

 

“Your father is an arrogant prick,” Wufei continued, causing Melody to turn around and face him once more, her expression baffled. “He thinks he has us figured out, that he’ll be able to defeat us and that will be the end of it. But it won’t. Not by a long shot.” He shook his head and scoffed, the mere prospect of Merrick’s victory all but laughable in his mind. But his amused smile quickly faded behind his trademark frown. “He won’t be able to hurt you, so you should stop worrying.”

 

Shocked, Melody stared at Wufei for a moment, silent and thoughtful. “Thank you, Wufei.”

 

“Sure.” Silence fell between them again. “So, with Barton gone and Yuy wrapped up with something else, I’ve been charged with picking up Maxwell from the hospital. Maybe you’d like to join me rather than staying here by yourself.”

 

Melody’s eyes lit up, her need for coffee suddenly gone. “Of course! I would love to see him and make sure he’s doing well.”

 

Wufei nodded in agreement. “Well, a week in the hospital has done enough for him. He’s done nothing but complain since he woke up. Having you with me might help take the brunt of his annoying chirping on the way home.”

 

Melody giggled in agreement and followed Wufei to the front door. She suddenly felt like she was part of the team, and even though Quatre was no longer with her to keep her safe, she knew his friends, _her_ friends, would do the job for him. She suddenly felt like her father could no longer touch her.

 

 

 

“Home, sweet home!” Duo exclaimed as he walked through the front door, his arms high in the air. “Well, not home. Gundam garage, sweet Gundam garage!”

 

Wufei sighed purposefully. “Maybe I should take you back to the hospital where you can annoy all the nurses. No wonder you’re back as early as you are. Doctor Vale probably couldn’t stand to be around you anymore.”

 

Duo scoffed, waving him off. “Just admit you missed me and get over it, Wufei.” He winked at his Chinese comrade, clicking his tongue.

 

Wufei shook his head. “Go rest that trap of yours or I’m hauling you back,” he grumbled as he disappeared around the corner.

 

Duo chuckled and turned to Melody, who was staring at her feet. “Hey, you okay?”

 

Smiling weakly, Melody nodded and walked straight into the kitchen where Noin filled a tall mug with steaming black coffee. She turned her attention to the doorway when she caught the flash of Melody’s bright purple shirt. Duo was trailing in after her, grinning wide as he made his grand entrance.

 

“Good morning, Melody. And welcome back, Duo,” Noin greeted, smiling. “Would you like some coffee? I just made some.”

 

“That would be great, thanks,” Melody said, sighing, as she took a seat next to her at the table. She folded her hands on the wood and looked down at them, rotating her thumbs in nervous circles.

 

“I’m starving!” Duo exclaimed, heading for the pantry to make himself some toast. “I think I could eat a whole loaf of this bread!” He turned over his shoulder to Melody. “You want any, Melody? I’ll make us a bunch.”

 

Melody quickly shook her head. “No, thank you. I’m not hungry.”

 

The Deathscythe Hell pilot frowned and started placing slices of bread in the toaster. “You should eat something anyway. You’re not eating a lot to begin with, I noticed.” He shook a clean butter knife at her threateningly. “Don’t make me call Quatre and tell on you.”

 

Melody stifled a chuckle just as Noin placed coffee in front of her, void of any additives. “Thank you,” Melody said again as she slid her hands around the ceramic, enjoying the feel of the heat radiating into her palms. The steam barreled into her face as she drew in a deep breath through her nose, relishing in the strong smell. The former Italian lieutenant obviously enjoyed her morning beverage strong. The two women had that in common.

 

The ginger-headed woman suddenly felt a sharp pinch on her arm, causing her to jerk her cup, narrowly missing hot coffee spilled all down her chest. She clapped a hand over her arm, rubbing it softly. She glared at Duo. “What was that for?”

 

“Stop worrying so much,” he scolded. “It’s gonna make you sick.”

 

“I’m already sick,” she corrected as she took a quick sip of her coffee. She moaned contently as it left a hot trail down the back of her throat. “I know I have to face my father today, and it’s the last thing I want to do. There’s no telling what he’ll have to say to me now that he knows I’m with all of you. I didn’t even have to tell him I was. He just…knows. He knows everything. I’ve managed to avoid being around him, but today he’s going to want to have a meeting with me. He arranges one every week so he and I can stay up to date on everything. I won’t be able to avoid him now.”

 

“Well, if he knew everything, Lista and Quatre would probably already be dealing with him,” Duo mumbled matter-of-factly as he hurriedly took a bite of his toast. After swallowing, he shook his head. “But he doesn’t have a clue where they are. He doesn’t even know that they separated from us. So, right now, we’re all good to go. We don’t have to worry about anything right now, so don’t worry unless you have something to worry about.”

 

Melody frowned. “I _do_. He made it apparent that I was his enemy. For all I know, he’ll reveal me as a traitor, a conspirator, and have me removed from office and then sent to prison.” She winced at the thought, shaking off the nervous shudder that careened down her spine.

 

“Just like he did with Lista, save for the prison part,” Noin added as she lifted her mug to her lips, taking a long drink of her cooling coffee. “I think he would have done it by now, though, if that was his intention. The last thing he wants is for you giving us inside information. He’ll probably just try to make sure everything you find out will be minimal, if nothing at all. He’ll make his move when it’s most convenient for him to make it look like he’s a hero to the Colonies.” She groaned in disgust and took another sip of her coffee.

 

“Well, there’s no telling when he’ll do half the things he probably has planned,” Duo pointed out after finishing his first piece of toast. He picked up another one and lifted it to his lips. “But we’ll be ready for him. It’s not like he’s gonna win anyway. He’s an overconfident idiot, and that’s gonna be his downfall in the end.”

 

“Aren’t you being a little overconfident yourself?” Melody asked warningly, her fingers tapping against the warm ceramic of her half-full mug. Duo and Noin both turned to her. “How do you know that you will be able to win against him? I’m sure he has plenty of plans, and he’ll do everything he can to carry each and every one of them out. We can’t possibly predict them all.”

 

“No, we might not be able to predict them, but we’ll be able to do something about them,” Noin corrected. “We’ll do whatever we can to keep the Colonies and everyone living here safe from him. When he attacks, we’ll answer, and we’ll do everything we can to claim a victory over him.”

 

“Which we’ve pretty much done every single time,” Duo reminded her, grinning. He ignored the amused smirk on Noin’s face and turned back to Melody. He rested a hand on her shoulder. “Look, I can’t guarantee that we’ll win every single time, but I’d like to hope we will. Then all of this will be over even faster.”

 

Melody lowered her head, masking the continued worry in her eyes. “I hope so,” she murmured. “I hate seeing what my father is planning to do with the Colonies and with all the people here. They deserve to live their lives in peace. It’s what they want. It’s a sin that he has as much power as he does. And I can’t do anything to stop him. People don’t know me well enough to listen to me.”

 

Noin and Duo exchanged glances with one another, contemplating Melody’s words. “I think the fact that you’re his daughter would be enough,” Noin spoke up. “I think it’s important for you stand up to him and to announce your feelings to the public. If his second-in-command—his own daughter—is in disagreement with his actions, that might be enough for them to question his intentions.”

 

Melody took another drink of her coffee, silently disagreeing with Noin’s positive reinforcement. She didn’t have that much faith in the Colonists, or in herself.

 

“Do you want one of us to come with you to work today?” Duo asked, finishing off his second slice of toast. Melody looked at him in shocked curiosity. “He won’t try to do anything with one of us there following you around all day. We could be your bodyguard.”

 

Melody flashed him a grateful smile, but shook her head. “No, that’s all right, Duo. Somehow I think that would just anger my father further. I need to face him alone. It’s not something I can get out of at this point. He’s made it clear that I am his enemy now, although he may not show it when we’re around everyone else. Either way, I’ll figure out how to best deal with him.” She stood from the table, taking her coffee with her. “I should get ready. Thank you for the coffee.” She turned from the room and hurriedly strode out, sighing deeply.

 

She may have been coined as her father’s enemy, but that just as well made him hers as well. She would fight back in her own way. She just didn’t know how yet.

 

 

 

 

Heero sat in Lady Une’s office, arms folded over his chest, ankles crossed, as he waited as patiently as he was able for his boss to enter the room for their meeting. It gave him the opportunity to rehearse everything he wanted to say in his head. He didn’t expect a favorable reaction to what he had in mind to begin with; he had to be sure he could convince Lady Une and Archer both of what he wished to accomplish.

 

The door to the office opened, prompting Heero to turn over his shoulder, watching as Lady Une and Archer Burke walked through, expressions unreadable, neither happy nor angry.

 

“It’s good to see you doing well, Heero,” Archer said with a nod as he shut the door behind them. Lady Une walked behind her desk and took a seat, folding her hands atop the wood. The Secretary of State offered his hand, giving Heero’s a firm shake in greeting before sitting down next to the Gundam pilot. “Sorry we haven’t been able to see you when you called several days ago. Things have been hectic on our end for a while.”

 

“It’s nothing,” Heero said, shaking his head. He returned to his former posture—arms and ankles crossed—as he turned to Lady Une. “I wanted to talk to the both of you about something.”

 

“Well, we assumed it was something important by how urgent you seemed to talk to us on the phone,” Lady Une replied, smiling playfully. “And from what Wufei has told us, Duo is now out of the hospital and back with all of you. That’s certainly good news for all of us. But before we get into anything else, would you mind giving us your report on Lista and Quatre?”

 

Heero nodded once. “They have successfully moved into the colony. Trowa has taken residence at a nearby colony and is commanding a small security team to watch over them until further notice. Lista’s family is being closely watched on another colony, and they have been ordered to stay under strict house arrest. Lista’s father was disagreeable on the matter, but with his military background, he understood the protocol. There are still four of Quatre’s sisters that have to be accounted for, but the others have also been moved to separate locations, all kept confidential from each other. They have been respecting the wishes of Preventer on the matter, so we’ve had little difficulty in getting them to comply.”

 

“Good.” Lady Une relaxed against her chair, sliding her hands from the desk to her lap. “Merrick knows nothing of this security matter. I am supposed to file a weekly report with him and the Secretary of Defense, but I will keep this out. All Preventer members have been ordered to do so. Preventer is in existence to support the peace of the Colonists, and if that means going against the Colonies’ leader, then we must.”

 

“I’m glad you feel that way, because that is what I wanted to discuss with you,” Heero said. “You already know that Merrick has become aware that Lista and Quatre are reunited, not to mention he knows about Lista’s pregnancy. It’s because of this that Merrick has targeted their families. He’s only going to become more ruthless. As a result, Preventer has to publically pull away from his command and take stance with the Gundam pilots.”

 

Archer thrust himself from his chair, staring down at Heero as if the pilot was speaking a foreign language. “That’s preposterous! Do you have any idea what you’re asking?”

 

“I’m aware of the difficulty that would accompany such an action, but it needs to be done,” Heero responded, unfazed by Archer’s outburst of anger. “The Colonists need to know the truth. I don’t want them blindly following Merrick to the point that we’re going to be pointed as the traitors. They haven’t made a solid decision on who to trust, and we shouldn’t wait for them to make that choice. We have to gain favor with them before Merrick pulls more of his tricks and continues to lie to them.”

 

Archer scoffed, shaking his head and walking to the other side of the room. “Unfathomable,” he spat. He spun over his shoulder, folding his arms over his broad chest. He looked to Lady Une, who sat silent, thoughtful. She looked like she was almost considering Heero’s suggestion. “Une, you can’t possibly be thinking that this can be done. You know what this will do.”

 

She sighed deeply and ran her fingers through her straight brown locks, pulling rogue strands from her eyes. “I know you don’t like the idea of pulling away from the government. We receive our funding from them. They could easily shut us down. But right now, I think it would be in our best interest to do so, as impossible an idea it seems to be. I’d have to agree with Heero on this.”

 

Archer’s eyes widened, nearly stumbling forward in utter shock. “Une! You can’t be serious!”

 

Lady Une stood from her seat, sighing heavily. “I don’t like this idea any more than you do, Archer, but you know that if we don’t take action, Merrick is going to succeed. And we shouldn’t expect Heero and the other Gundam pilots to handle him alone. They need assistance, whether they admit it or not. I would personally feel better knowing our futures were in more than their hands, as capable as they are.”

 

“If it makes you feel better, Quatre’s Maguanac Corps has sworn their allegiance to the Gundams,” Heero spoke up knowingly. “And they have kept their mobile suits, as well. They have come to space to help us, when and if we call for aid.”

 

Archer waved him off, his scowl deepening, threatening to leave permanent creases in his forehead.

 

“Try to understand, Archer,” Lady Une pleaded, her voice softening. “You know just as well as I do that Heero is right. We have to break away. If we do, the people that Merrick threatened may very well do the same. If they do, they have the power to take away his command over the Colonies. We have to try everything we can right now for the better of the people, whether it seems the right thing to do or not.”

 

The Secretary of State bit back a curse. “If we do something like this, it will be political suicide. If we break away from the Colonies and act as an independent group, the Colonists will realize that the government is in mayhem. Chaos will ensue, for God’s sake.”

 

“Chaos will ensue either way if we don’t do something,” Heero pointed out matter-of-factly, nonchalantly closing his eyes and lowering his head. “But we have the opportunity to act now and prevent Merrick from getting his way. If we stand by and continue to do his bidding, the Gundams will eventually lose.”

 

“What?” Archer closed the distance between him and the sitting pilot; Heero could feel his body heat slamming into him, could feel the air between them squeezed to nothing, but he still made no move to look up at the other man. “What makes you think you’ll all lose?”

 

“The Gundams work for the people. If the people choose Merrick’s side, then we lose momentum. We’ll be fighting a lost cause,” Heero explained. He opened his eyes and stood, facing Archer eye-to-eye. “I’m not asking anymore, Burke. I’m telling you. Preventer has to break away, or the Gundams will be useless in the end. We can only fight so much without being backed up by the people we’re fighting for in the first place.” He turned to Lady Une, who stood silent watching the altercation. “If we do this, Merrick will lose supporters, and thus will lose power.”

 

Archer released a forced gust of air, groaning loudly as he raked thick fingers through his spiky hair. “I can’t believe this is going to happen,” he said, shaking his head in disbelief. “No way will this work.”

 

“Well, I wouldn’t say that just yet,” Heero replied. “I know someone the people will listen to, someone they have always believed. If she said the world stopped turning, no one would look to see if she was telling the truth. They would believe her.”

 

Lady Une’s chocolate eyes widened. “Heero, do you mean…?”

 

The Wing Zero pilot nodded and he craned his neck back, staring up at the ceiling. “Yeah. We need Relena.”

 

 

 

 

Heero watched her walking towards him in her usual pink pantsuit, honey-colored hair swaying behind her with each delicate step she made. She was sandwiched between two black-suited men, both twice his own size.

 

He felt her gaze on his, the brilliance in her blue eyes captivating, holding more power over him than she understood.

 

“She looks quite happy to see you,” Lady Une whispered, leaning down to his height.

 

Heero said nothing. The smile on the Vice-Foreign Minister’s face told him everything he needed to know. He cursed himself for focusing on the perfect curve of her mouth, the sheer rose lip gloss she sported that glimmered in the overhead lights of the headquarters.

 

“Vice-Foreign Minister Darlian, it’s a pleasure to see you,” Archer’s deep voice greeted from Heero’s other side just as Relena came to a stop before the Wing Zero pilot.

 

Her smile widened and they shook hands, hers far too small within Archer’s broad grip. “Thank you, Secretary Burke. I’m glad to see you well. You, too, Lady Une.” Her eyes once again fell on the cold cobalt of Heero’s, her lashes doing nothing to hide her obvious thrill to be several inches away from him. “It’s good to see you, too, Heero.”

 

He nodded, acknowledging her. “Relena.”

 

“We should go inside, and we’ll discuss matters,” Archer suggested, moving away from the door he had blocked to Lady Une’s office.

 

Relena nodded and turned to her bodyguards, speaking a soft order for the two of them to remain outside. They did as she bade, standing on either side of the door as Relena strode into the office, followed closely by Heero, Lady Une, and Archer.

 

As soon as the door shut with a soft click, Relena spun around, her happy smile now transformed into a despondent frown. “I have to admit my distaste for not coming to know of these events while I was on Earth,” she said, propping a hand on her jutted hip. “This has been going on for far too long. Merrick Wysor should not be allowed to commit such crimes. What can I do to help?”

 

“Please sit down, Relena,” Lady Une said, signaling to one of the chairs in a half-circle on the other side of her desk.

 

Relena was quick to shake her head, her obstinacy rising to the surface. “No, thank you. I’ll stand. I’ve done enough sitting today.”

 

“I’ll tell her,” Heero spoke up suddenly from the corner of the room. He exchanged quick glances between Lady Une and Archer, his eyes menacing. “Alone.”

 

Archer opened his mouth to rebuke, but felt the gentle graze of Lady Une’s hand. “Very well,” Lady Une replied with a nod. “We’ll be outside if you need us.” She tugged the Secretary of State from the room, knowing very well that Heero wished to have his time with Relena while he had the opportunity.

 

Heero waited for the click of the door latch before establishing eye contact with the Vice-Foreign Minister. He inwardly faltered, her eyes all but tearing through him. He swallowed and loosened his arms to his sides. “I’m sure you’re upset that you weren’t told of the events up here while you were on Earth,” he started. He snapped his head away, no longer able to defy the breathless glare she gave him. It challenged his every strength, diluted his every weakness. “We felt the situation wasn’t bad enough for you to know of it.”

 

Relena frowned. “It doesn’t matter. I should have been told nonetheless. I don’t care who it is that’s disrupting the peace; it’s part of my job to prevent that, and I cannot do my job if I’m not informed.” Her face softened, placing a palm over the bridge of her heart. “Lady Une briefed me on my way here. She told me what happened with Lista and Quatre. It’s simply awful that Merrick Wysor would do such a thing. I can’t begin to fathom how Lista felt to have so much ripped from her, not to mention being forcibly removed from her cabinet position.”

 

“You didn’t know?” Heero asked, incredulous. “That news didn’t reach you on Earth?”

 

Relena folded her arms over her breasts, her lip curling into a displeased scowl. “No. I have every reason to believe no one wanted me to know to begin with.”

 

“That’s because they knew you would abandon your duties on Earth to return here,” Heero said matter-of-factly. “But you know now. And the reason we asked you to come here is because we need your help in convincing the Colonists that Merrick is the traitor, not the Gundam pilots.”

 

“I’ll do whatever needs to be done, Heero,” Relena vowed, closing the distance between them. “I don’t want people to think you’re a traitor. You’re not. You’ve done so much for the Colonies, and for Earth. None of you deserve this. Merrick should not be allowed to have this kind of power. He needs to be impeached.”

 

“It’s more difficult than that, Relena,” Heero informed, shaking his head. “He threatened the cabinet. That’s how he was able to remove Lista from office in the first place. Lista is unable to do anything in the public right now. She and Quatre have gone into hiding. She’s pregnant.”

 

Blue eyes widened, Relena gasped and pressed a palm over her mouth. “Pregnant? My goodness.” Her hand slid down her throat, fingers gripping the silver necklace lying delicately upon her uniform. “I understand now. She doesn’t want Merrick to know the truth of her condition.”

 

“Merrick already knows,” Heero corrected. He showed off his own scowl, clenching his hands into fists at his sides. “That’s why Quatre insisted on taking her into hiding. He doesn’t want Merrick to get what he wants. He wants Lista dead. He wants all of us dead, for that matter. Preventer has taken security measures to ensure both Lista’s and Quatre’s families are safe and in hiding. We believe Merrick means to target them.”

 

“How awful,” Relena breathed, shaking her head in disbelief. “I can’t believe everything he’s done while I’ve been gone.” She peered up at Heero desperately. “What can I do?”

 

“Preventer is going to disband from the Colonies’ government and support the Gundams. We need you to talk to the Colonists, tell them about Merrick’s intentions,” Heero explained. “You’re the only one who has enough voice with the Colonists to help us get rid of him. They’re going to panic as soon as they find out what Preventer has planned. We need as much support rallying behind us as possible to strip Merrick’s influence. They trust you. They’ll believe you.”

 

Relena lowered her head, taking in Heero’s words. She knew as well as he did that eventually, if left untouched, the chaos in the Colonies would stretch to Earth and cause another full-out war, just like before. “I’ll do anything,” she said, her voice firm with resolve, the sparkle in her eyes more vibrant.

 

“It’s not that easy,” Heero replied. “You do realize the repercussions this will have on your career.” He watched her clasp her hands together at her chest, her face suddenly saddened. “This is a lot of pressure on you. No one is expecting you to do it. It’s asking a lot for you to sacrifice.”

 

“It doesn’t matter,” she said, shaking her head. She lowered her hands to her sides. “I would be sacrificing human life if I didn’t do this. My career means nothing if people die. I’ll pick up the pieces later, when the war has ended and Merrick is taken care of.” A smile tweaked onto her face. “I know the dangers involved. I know my own life will come into fire by getting caught up in this, and I am fully prepared for that.”

 

“Merrick will not touch you,” Heero seethed, causing her to snap her head up at him in surprise. His teeth clenched together. “That man will never come near you so long as I have something to say about it. You won’t be leaving my sight until this is over.”

 

Relena smiled appreciatively and rested her hands on his shoulders, pulling herself close to him. His body heat intoxicated her, choked her, but she drew close to him, pressing her lips softly against his cheek. “Thank you, Heero,” she whispered in his ear. Her hands grazed down his chest and away from him, returning to her sides once more. “I know I will have little to worry about while you’re there with me, protecting me as you’ve always done from the shadows.”

 

“I won’t be in the shadows,” Heero said, causing her eyes to widen in surprise. “I’ll be right next to you. Merrick will know what he’s dealing with when he decides to come after you. That man will come nowhere near you. I won’t allow it.”

 

A warm scarlet blush heated Relena’s cheeks as she chuckled and nodded in understanding. “I’ll hold you to your word, then.” She brushed past him, walking towards the door. “I’ll go and speak with Lady Une and Secretary Burke on this right away. I’ll do what needs to be done.” She rested her hand on the metal doorknob, prepared to leave the room, but felt a firm grip on her wrist.

 

Relena spun around, surprised, as Heero tugged her towards him. She stumbled right into his chest, and as she prepared to apologize profusely for breaking such a personal boundary, Heero pulled her hand to the center of his chest, allowing her fingers to curl over the thick cotton of his jacket. Her heart was like a train off its tracks, uneven and clambering noisily in her chest.

 

“Heero…”

 

He made a soft, unrecognizable noise in his throat, confirming he’d heard her murmur his name. He closed his eyes at the exact moment his lips touched hers, gentle and searing. Her cinnamon-flavored lip gloss tingled on his mouth, hungering to taste more of its spice mixed in with Relena’s own brand of sweetness. He hardly expected her to have such a strong taste upon her; he almost expected something light and smooth, like vanilla.

 

Relena seemed to be full of surprises.

 

As much as he wanted to continue standing there in Lady Une’s office, kissing her and tasting her, he pulled away, thus releasing her wrist. She hesitated before uncurling her dainty fingers from his jacket, staring up at him longingly, breathlessly. She opened her mouth to question his sudden, albeit satisfying, kiss, but his hand reached up to her face, cupping a palm over her satiny, rose-colored cheek. She stood still as a statue, unsure of what to do or say; he’d turned her into a stammering love-struck girl in a matter of seconds.

 

She felt fifteen all over again.

 

After a careful graze of his thumb over her cheekbone, he pulled away from her and walked away, the pattering of his boots nearly silent against the plush carpet. She suddenly remembered how to function and spun around just as he exited the room, leaving her full of unanswered and unspoken questions. She watched him walk down the main hall, brushing past her bodyguards, Lady Une and Archer, silent as air, even as they inquired on his short meeting with the young vice-foreign minister.

 

Her fingers slid across her lips, basking in the afterglow of a kiss only Heero Yuy could deliver.

 

 

 

 

Quatre’s fingers rested on the receiver of the phone, feeling the warmth from his hand quickly disappearing. Lady Une’s words continued to ring in his ears; they were words of hope and promise. He knew having Relena on their side would be very beneficial for them all, but he knew what risks she was taking. He knew she would easily become a target of Merrick’s, just as they had.

 

But Lady Une had reassured him that Heero had branded himself as her own personal bodyguard. That seemed to sate the Arabian pilot’s nerves. He knew Heero would succeed in protecting Relena from any violence Merrick had to offer.

 

Things were moving right along. He couldn’t wait to deliver the happy news to Lista. It would certainly help keep her spirits high. Plans for the baby had kept her joyful and smiling since they arrived, much to his relief. He worried endlessly for the woman carrying his son, believing her nerves would eventually get the better of her. But things had been favorable for them so far.

 

He only hoped their luck would continue to hold out.

 

He left the kitchen, hurriedly taking long strides into the living room where he’d left Lista to take Lady Une’s phone call. “Sweetheart, I have—” His voice dropped from his throat when he saw her, beads of sweat snaking down her face, her knuckles turning ghostly white as her fingers dug into the back of the sofa. Color drained from her face, her eyes shut tight and her teeth clenched. He rushed to her side, wrapping a protective arm about her back. “Lista, what is it?”

 

“Braxton Hicks,” she hissed, tears breaking through the corners of her closed eyes. “Just…give me a second.”

 

“You need to go to the hospital,” Quatre said firmly, snapping his head back and forth worriedly as he took in his surroundings. The car keys sat on one of the end tables. Lista’s jacket hung on the coat rack by the front door. He grabbed one of her hands, unhinging her grasp from the sofa. “Come on, sweetheart. I’ll bring the car around.”

 

“No,” she said, shaking her head wildly. “I’ll be fine. It’ll pass.” She broke her hand from his and clutched his shirt, nearly yanking it from his shoulder. She opened her eyes and released a heavy breath, moaning raggedly.

 

Quatre led her around the sofa and eased her down. He knelt down before her, cupping a hand to her face while he held one of her hands, coaching her to take deep, even breaths. His eyes peered at her belly; he wanted to touch her there, take her pain away, but he feared doing so would only cause her more agony. “Look at me, sweetheart,” he urged, teal eyes locking in with emerald. “Just breathe. Calm down. Keep looking at me.”

 

She nodded in understanding, blinking the tears out of her eyes. Lista drew comfort from Quatre’s soothing voice, the brightness in his eyes as they spoke their own placating language, easing her into a state of utter relaxation.

 

The ache began to cease, melting away to nothing in the next several long minutes. She drank in the air around her and closed her eyes for a moment, loosening her body, as well as the grip she had on Quatre’s hand. She whimpered, angry with herself for worrying him as much as she did.

 

“How do you feel?” he asked, crawling up her limp form. She opened up her eyes and saw him hovering above her, his other hand now framing her face. He brushed drops of sweat from her cheeks, studying the wrinkles in her forehead as they slowly vanished. “Do you need anything?”

 

“I’m okay,” she murmured. “Sorry for that.”

 

Quatre was already shaking his head. “No, you don’t need to be sorry for anything. Just relax for a little bit.” He settled himself next to her, his added body weight pulling her into him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pressed his mouth against her temple, still damp and salty from the sweat that dewed over her skin.

 

“Tell me what Lady Une said,” she asked tiredly, resting her head against the soft, warm plain of his chest. “You seemed rather excited. It sounded like good news.”

 

“It is,” he said, nodding. “First off, Duo has been discharged from the hospital. He seemed to be doing rather well.”

 

Lista’s eyes glowed. “He is? I’m so glad! I can just imagine how antsy he was getting there. God knows he doesn’t like hospitals, not to mention sitting around doing nothing. Maybe one of us will have the opportunity to speak with him since we didn’t get to see him before coming here.”

 

Quatre nodded in agreement. “Yes, it would be nice to speak with him ourselves. I’ll have to see if we can.”

 

“Okay, so you said first. So there’s something else good, too?” Lista asked, tilting her head to the side in curiosity.

 

“Yes. Preventer is planning on breaking away from the command of the Colonies and joining the side of the Gundams.”

 

Lista’s eyes widened, and she jerked away, staring at him in disbelief. “What? That’s…”

 

“Unbelievable, I know,” Quatre interrupted, finishing her thought. “It was Heero’s idea. Archer was against it at the beginning, but Lady Une believed it was the best course of action. Chaos is sure to unleash itself once it happens, but I think it will help make the Colonists understand what is happening. Heero has also asked Relena for her assistance and support. She has quickly agreed to make an announcement stating that Merrick is the traitor and all the Colonists should support the Gundams.”

 

“That’s wonderful,” Lista said, a smile stretching across her face. “The Colonists will surely listen to her. Her voice has always been firm with the citizens. They trust her wholeheartedly to do the right thing for them.”

 

“In a way, it’s traitorous for us to do such a thing,” Quatre said, turning away. “We know that Relena has an active voice. Having her is like having a handicap.”

 

“Don’t tell me you feel bad for Merrick,” Lista replied, her brows furrowing. “He doesn’t deserve that compassion from you.”

 

“No, of course not. My guilt doesn’t lie with Merrick. It lies with the Colonists,” Quatre admitted. “Of course they will listen to anything she says. She could announce that the sky has miraculously turned yellow on Earth and, like drones, they would agree with her without any evidence. She has that effect on people.”

 

“But they know they can trust her, so you should be absolved of any guilt,” Lista pointed out. She cupped his chin in her finger and urged him to look at her. She offered him a smile, one that seemed to lighten the atmosphere. “They know Relena wouldn’t lie to them. It’s not traitorous that way.”

 

Quatre kissed her in the middle of her temple again, this time letting his lips linger. They sat in silence for several moments. “Relena sends her love,” Quatre suddenly announced. “Heero told her everything that has been happening. She extends her congratulations to us on the baby. She wants to see us soon, hopefully before the baby is born.”

 

“I promise to do everything I can to arrange for that,” Quatre said with a warm smile.

 

Smiling slowly, like the moon creeping past the horizon at sunset, she pressed her palms against his cheeks, pulling him close to her, her sweet breath beating delicately against him. “I enjoy hearing your promises. You are normally able to keep them,” Lista whispered, her voice low and coming out as an enticing purr.

 

Quatre swallowed, quickly noticing the tone in her voice. Was she trying to seduce him? He’d gone a torturously long time without experiencing her at her most intimate, and given her fragile condition, he didn’t wish to put her health, or the health of their child, at risk to sate such a feral hunger growling deep within him.

 

And so he cleared his throat and pushed the animal down deep. “I wish I could keep them all, sadly,” he said, shaking his head. “I suppose I will have to work at that to ensure it happens in the near future.”

 

Lista shrugged and pressed a chaste kiss against his lips. “Well, I hardly expect you to keep every single promise. Don’t commit yourself to doing so.”

 

Quatre frowned. “I would not make such promises unless I had every intention to keep them, Lista. I do not make empty vows, especially to you.”

 

The Italian woman, defeated, rested back against his shoulder. She closed her eyes and sighed, knowing full well the man meant every single word. She released a robust chuckle from between her lips, feeling him shift next to her in response. “I have a request.”

 

“Anything, Lista. What do you need?” he asked, peering down upon her.

 

She finally opened her eyes and matched his intense gaze, her smile unfurling. “Ice cream. Your son seems to be begging for it right now.”

 

Quatre stared at her for a moment before laughing heartily. “I see your contractions have not allayed your desire for frozen desserts.”

 

“Of course not,” Lista said with a smile. She patted a hand against her belly. “I like my sweets, and apparently so does he.”

 

“That you do. And so do I.” He leaned down and pressed a quick kiss against the side of her jaw before pushing himself up. “What flavor would you like? I think we have several different kinds. And if none are to your liking, I will have some delivered.”

 

“Strawberry,” she answered, folding her hands atop her blossomed belly. She held out three fingers. “Make it three scoops, please. We can share.”

 

Quatre nodded and turned on his heel, war a far cry from his mind. Everything floating about in his thoughts was Lista, their unborn son, and copious amounts of strawberry ice cream.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Melody heaved a sigh as she filed the remaining papers away in her desk drawer. She peered over her shoulder, watching night begin to settle throughout the colony. The day was over, and she still had her life.

 

That, in itself, she considered a blessing.

 

She grabbed her purse and slung it over her shoulder, leaving everything else on her desk to deal with later. She refused to take her work home with her, especially if it would benefit her father in any way. She didn’t care about her career; it was a farce, something he arranged to make himself look better. For all she cared, she could lose her job and go back to being the sheltered girl she was before.

 

Anything was better than living a lie.

 

Several steps from the door, it suddenly thrust open, and she stumbled back in surprise, her heart skipping a beat as a rush of adrenaline pumped through her blood. Her father stood before her, eyes blazing—a usual occurrence of late—as he shut the door behind him.

 

 _Not this again_ , she thought to herself. She couldn’t help but release a heavy, exasperated exhale. “What do you want?” she snapped. “I’m leaving.”

 

Merrick stood silent in front of her for a moment, trying to contain the shock on his face at her instant defiance. “That’s cute,” he spat. “Picking up some bad habits from your new friends, the Gundam pilots?”

 

“Perhaps,” she answered, pulling her purse towards her neck. “You didn’t answer my question. What do you want? I have things to do.”

 

He scoffed and shook his head. “Your new friends are working fast to evade me,” he said, his voice sounding deeper than usual. “I figured you would rush to them and deliver the message that I had plans to target Lista and her family. I know Quatre rushed her off into hiding somewhere, and I want you to tell me where he took her.”

 

Brows furrowed hard into her eyes. “Are you kidding? What makes you think I’m going to tell you where they are? I’m not sending them off to their deaths,” she snapped, her anger rearing like a viper. “Find them yourself. You seem to have a lot of information at your disposal, being the leader and all. You’ll get no help from me, _Father_.”

 

Merrick chuckled at her anger. He folded his arms over his broad chest. “Well, I can rule out Earth. Given her fragile state, I’m sure Quatre wouldn’t usher her down there. I know she’s in the Colonies somewhere.”

 

“Well, you have plenty to choose from. Take your pick,” Melody replied. As soon as the words passed through her mouth, she regretted them. She knew he would take that as a challenge. He would surely burn them all in an attempt to find her and Quatre. The man wanted nothing more than to see them die at his hands. “What even makes you think I’d know where they are?”

 

“Come now, Melody. I am no fool. You rushed to their side as soon as you decided to help Quatre. You can’t deny that you wish to see the man happy, even if it’s not with you,” Merrick said, his tone full of mock disappointment. He watched his daughter lower her head, tightening her eyes shut. “How admirable of you. You knew the whole time that Quatre would never surrender his heart to you, but you were willing to be with him, even if it was fake.”

 

A pang of guilt flushed through her heart at his words. He was right. Although she was an unwilling participant in her father’s plans to have Quatre and Lista separated, she still wanted to live with him and see what it felt for a man to dote upon her like Quatre strived to do with Lista.

 

“It’s sad, really, that you would subject yourself to that,” Merrick continued, shaking his head. “But everything you did played right into my hands.”

 

“I’m not a puppet you can control,” she seethed, snapping her head to look at him. “I’m your daughter! How can you be okay with treating me this way, knowing my mother is watching you from heaven? She would be sickened by your actions!”

 

His body twitched, and she fully expected for him to fly into a maddening rage. She waited, waited to see what he would do to her in his anger. But he did nothing. Instead, he turned back to the door and placed his hand on the knob, twisting it swiftly. “That’s fine. You don’t have to tell me anything. I’ll find out for myself eventually.”

 

“How do I know that you’re not pulling my leg?” Melody asked, incredulous. “For all I know, you really do know where they are. You said it yourself that I played into your hand. Perhaps you were hoping I’d do the same thing this time, as well.”

 

Merrick turned over his shoulder, his lips curving into a lopsided smirk. “Well, then I suppose you’re just going to have to wait and find out for yourself whether I know or not.” With that, he walked out of the office, chuckling with a sickening victory over her.

 

She quickly shook it off, cursing herself for not saying more, saying everything she wanted. But in retrospect, she was happy with herself that she was able to stand up to him rather than cower in the corner as she did so many times in the past.

 

“You’re not going to win,” she whispered to herself. She strode down the hallway, his words continuing to ring like an irritating bell in her head. She rode the elevator in silence, although her mind raced at the possibilities of what her father knew. She’d come to the conclusion that he knew everything, but perhaps he really hadn’t discovered where Quatre had hidden Lista. Perhaps they would be safe for a while longer.

 

She could only hope.

 

As the doors slid open, she watched all the people in the lobby rushing to the front doors of the building, shouting hysterics. Confused, she rushed forward, brushing past all the people that remained at the doors, huddled in a panic. She ran outside and gasped loudly, smelling the ash of fire in the distance.

 

“What’s happening?” she demanded.

 

“Oh, Miss Wysor, it’s the Winner Corporation building! It’s been attacked by mobile suits!” a man exclaimed, his face pale and his eyes wide in disbelief. “The building’s gone up in flames!”

 

Melody pressed a palm against her chest. “My God. This can’t be happening.” She rushed down the stairs to the car she had waiting for her. She snapped the keys out of the driver’s hands and insisted she drive herself, adamant on personally surveying the damage to Quatre’s business headquarters. It was on the other side of town, and because of the obvious frenzy of the citizens, she knew it would take her twice as long to get there.

 

But she didn’t care. She had to see for herself. The only thought passing through her mind was the probability of Quatre’s sisters being there when it happened.

 

 

 

 

Wufei thrust himself off the sofa, causing the others around him to jerk their attention in his direction. They watched him pace back and forth for a moment before he tossed an angry glance at the television and released a rather loud curse.

 

“The bastard isn’t taking any chances, is he?” he asked, shaking his head angrily. “He must not know where Winner is, so he’s going to attack all probable places in the hope he hits a homerun. Naturally he would attack his headquarters first.”

 

“Well, obviously we know that he’s not there,” Noin said, her eyes softening. “So we have nothing to worry about.”

 

“Nothing to worry about? What about Quatre’s sisters?” Duo asked, frowning. “The last time I checked, they weren’t all accounted for by Preventer. Some of them could have been there when it was attacked.” He groaned and shook his head. “Son of a bitch. What if some of his sisters were there and got hurt or got killed? Quatre will spaz.”

 

“We don’t have to worry about that.”

 

Everyone turned over their shoulders, watching Heero take long strides into the den. He was shedding his Preventer jacket, draping it over the back of a chair.

 

“I just spoke with Lady Une. All of Quatre’s sisters have been accounted for. The remaining sisters are being relocated as we speak,” Heero informed, folding his arms over his chest. He took a quick glance at the television, listening to the panic in the reporter’s voice as she relayed the updated story. Black smoke barreled off the top of the ravaged building; it was barely standing. “She’s going to contact Quatre as soon as she gets more information in. She sent other Preventer members there to investigate so we could focus on Merrick if he ended up taking this time to attack. It would be a good time for it.”

 

“Yeah,” Duo grumbled to himself. “This really sucks. Quatre’s gonna be devastated. There was probably a lot of important stuff there.”

 

“Winner’s not an idiot,” Wufei immediately refuted. “If there was anything important there, I’m sure he has back-up files of anything he needed in another location. Besides, all he’s going to care about is that no one got hurt.”

 

“Well, from what the reports are saying, there were no casualties,” Noin spoke up, turning back to the flashing television. “But there were some people injured. They’re all being rushed to nearby hospitals for treatment. I’m sure Lady Une is to her shoulders with paperwork on this right now. She’s going to have to file a report with Merrick, which seems useless since he’s the one behind the attack to begin with.”

 

“Who are they going to blame this on? Us?” Duo asked. He scoffed. “They can’t. They have no footage of us doing the attacking. How does he hope to explain this?”

 

“That’s not an important detail at the moment. I’m sure he’ll figure it out,” Heero replied. “We know enough of him that he won’t make a move like this without a plan, without some explanation if someone decides to step up and question it. And Relena will be the one to do it.”

 

“Miss Relena? You’re getting her involved?” Noin asked. She quickly turned to Zechs, awaiting a response from him on his sister’s sudden association in the war. He said nothing.

 

“The people will listen to her. She’s going to make a statement to the Colonists as soon as we get everything situated. Preventer is going to also announce their independence from the government and vow to continue fighting for the good of the Colonies. Relena will reveal the truth to everyone about Merrick, about Lista and Quatre, whatever we think will be fit to be explained at the time,” Heero explained. He closed his eyes and sighed. “Merrick knows what he’s doing.”

 

There was a sudden quake throughout the building, causing everyone to stand from their seats in panic. “What’s happening?” Noin asked as another tremor, this time a bit rougher in magnitude, quivered under their feet. Debris from the ceiling fell around them, throwing dust into the air.

 

“It’s Wysor,” Wufei said nonchalantly, lowering his eyes with arms folded over his chest. “He’s found us.”

_Never before had he felt as threatened as he did now. Everything around him became a swirling mass of red blood that splattered about him like spilled paint. This is what war did, and he despised it. He wanted it to end._

_Sifting fingers through his hair, he walked back into the house, striding up the stairs to the silence of his bedroom. When he pushed open the door, there she was, standing in all her curvy brilliance, with her naked back facing him. Her clothing pooled at her ankles as she stared out the window, obviously uncaring of anyone who would possibly see her at her most exposed._

_“War is so ugly,” she rasped, her voice wavering and almost inaudible. “It bares all for everyone to see. Your heart. Your soul. Your fears.” He shut the door behind him with a soft click and took several steps towards her, all the while shedding his khaki vest and gliding steady fingers down his buttons. “What if this is our last day alive? Shouldn’t we live this day to the fullest?”_

_His red dress shirt fell to the carpet as he stopped behind her, his body gently grazing against her back. “We should,” he agreed. “But I have no intention of watching you die. I will save you.”_

_She spun around, her smile wide and appreciative. But he wasn’t looking at her face. No, his attention was immediately diverted to her naked body, as alluring as it was. Her breasts were perfect orbs, nipples perched dark and hard. She was shaped like an hourglass, and just so, he was sure she was sleek to the touch._

_She always was._

_Her hands fell upon his belt buckle, jerking it open with impatience she was well known for. He stopped her there and finished what she began, shedding the remaining clothes from his body. He kicked them away and, leaving no room for words, took her fast in his arms. He pressed a maddened kiss to her pink lips and rushed her against the edge of the bed. The backs of her knees buckled upon impact, and she fell gracefully, an arm draped around her back to prevent a heavy descent._

_The mattress felt like a thousand feathers playing against her back, but as heavenly as it felt for her to fall against the cool silk of the bed, it paled in comparison to the feel of his hands upon her body. It felt like someone playfully brushing the tip of a flame against her flesh, hot, teasing, and daring._

_She arched her head, silently offering her bare neck to him as a sacrifice. He took the offer willingly, his lips roving over the slick glistening skin as if it were a delectable dessert. He pressed his mouth on the middle of her neck, feeling the vibrations in her throat as she swallowed, and then moaned his name in a hushed whisper as if it were an unholy word._

_Keeping his mouth pressed firm against her neck as it continued an erratic trail of kisses, he wrapped his arms around her back and hoisted her up, nestling her atop his lap in an intimate, unconnected embrace. He leaned back against the cool mahogany of the headboard, sliding his palms down her sides until he reached her hips._

_“I need you,” he rasped, finally breaking his kisses before her taste became so overpowering he would be unable to stop. He watched her, eyes glazed over like glass, as she reached between them, taking hold of the thick appendage standing to a full attention at the juncture of his legs. She stroked him for a moment, teasing him with a lazy smile and dragged her tongue along her bottom lip._

_A mistake, she discerned, for he jerked forward, capturing her dampened mouth with his. He suckled her bottom lip before his tongue slid inside her mouth, daring to explore and taste her further. In response, she stroked his shaft harder, faster, testing his patience and the deepest recesses of his control._

_He was slipping._

_He broke their kiss, gasping for a drink of fresh air before snapping his hand over her wrist, halting her delectable, torturous pumps. “No,” he said, shaking his head. “I **need** you.”_

_She leaned in to him, her mouth grazing against the outside of his ear. “Tell me how you need me. I want to hear you say it.” She traced her tongue along the outline of his ear, voluntarily moaning to tease him into oblivion._

_He groaned, “I need to be inside you. Please, sweetheart.”_

_She made a confirmatory noise in the bed of her throat and quickly complied with his wishes, thrusting herself upon his aching erection. He filled her completely, like a hand fit into a custom-made glove. She bit down on her bottom lip, tilted her neck, and closed her eyes, the sensation of him sliding through her all but maddening._

_Leaning over him, she rested her palms on the wall above the headboard and began rocking her hips against his, slow and gentle and meant to torture them both. He was wrong to turn control over to her. She would do everything possible to push them both to the edge and leave them teetering for as long as possible._

_The prospect made her belly heat up._

_She moaned her lover’s name not once, but twice, as her fingers slid down the wall and gripped the top of the headboard, nearly jerking the bed in cadence with her thrusts upon him._

_His hips thrust up to meet with hers, pumping into her. She wasn’t moving fast enough for him. He wanted his climax fast and hard, so different than their previous encounters. He no longer cared about savoring the moment; if this was to be the last time they would ever make love, he wanted to ensure it would shatter every sense in his body._

_Only she was able to deliver that to him._

_Unable to take her teasingly slow thrusts, he quickly jerked forward, impelling her on her back once more. She yelped in surprise but cried out in gratitude when he pushed forward, reaching the hilt of her body in one swift stroke. He draped his body atop hers, his eyes peering into her very soul. There was something else there in his eyes, and in hers, as he thrust at an eager pace, the sensation of her sheathing him like the softest velvet; it was a dangerous yet welcome feeling for him._

_She locked her legs around his back, yanking him closer to her, as she lifted her hips off the bed, meeting his every plunge into her body, now moist and crying for its undoing._

_Staring up at him with passion-glazed eyes, she slid her forefinger into her mouth. He stared at her, swallowing hard, as her lips made a soft popping noise when she pulled the finger from the recesses of her mouth. She did the same with her other fingers, tongue curling suggestively over her digits. Her firm, delicate hands then splayed across his chest, torrid, wet fingers grazing over the hard tips of his nipples. She pinched, rubbed, tugged them with careful, languid precision, watching his expressions change and turn with every miniscule touch. He snapped his eyes shut and lowered himself, resting the crown of his head against the grove between her breasts. His hair tickled her as he continued thrusting, sending riling sparks through her blood._

_His hot, wet tongue traced a short path from the base of her neck to one breast, circling around her nipple before taking it into his mouth, nibbling and biting playfully. She verbally proclaimed his expertise with an uninhibited shout of his name, her body jerking against his in heated response. Her hands swiftly left his chest in favor of gripping his shoulders, her fingers digging into his flesh for dear life._

_“Please,” she moaned, prompting him to gaze up at her dreamily from the attention he was giving to her breast. She nibbled on her bottom lip, biting back another uninhibited moan. “Oh, please.”_

_Her sweet pleading was like a smooth-flowing symphony to his ears, beautiful and passionate. His lips curled into a smile, one that held a certain sense of accomplishment, knowing he was the one who made her beg for him to send her cresting to the edge._

_He planned not to deny her._

_He gripped her hips and pulled her to him, pushing himself deep within her again and again, fast and hard, just as she liked it. She cried out in gratitude, her nails sliding down his shoulders to his arms, clenching him. She left crescent-shaped marks in his skin, ones that marked her possession over him._

_He moved his face up to the pillow of her plush hair, taking in her sweet scent, mixed with the musky aroma of their sex. It was a scent that would follow him straight to death and beyond, one that would pleasantly haunt him for all eternity. He welcomed it._

_He moaned her name, moaned how wet, how tight, how good she felt around him as he continued his vicious thrusts, moaned how he loved her with every fiber of his being. She responded with a stretched smile, but the happy expression became contorted with his next thrust, slamming into her with a force that could only be explained by the lust surging from his very pores._

****

_She reached around him, her hands cupping over his firm buttocks, urging him deeper into her body. A long groan emitted from his mouth, sweat dripping from his face as if he were caught in a torrential rain. His bangs clung to the sides of his face as their bodies connected in a wild display of limbs, their erratic breathing and moans now harmonizing together as one, just as it was meant to be._

_They were one._

_Her body suddenly jerked, a high-pitched grunt coming candid from her throat. She was close, dangerously close. She cried out his name, begged for her release to wash over them both in a storm-ravaged wave._

_He grabbed her arms and pushed them both into a sitting position once more, her hands gripping tight on his shoulders as she straddled his lap. Her fingers slid up into the wet ends of his hair, tugging as another spark of electricity pushed her one step closer to a release she craved more than the very air she breathed._

_“Look at me,” he choked, his hips jerking up into hers in a primal waltz. She complied, staring deep into his eyes, washed over in a swirl of love, lust, need. She leaned forward and nipped her lips lazily against his. “I want to see your face when you get there.”_

_She moaned in response, grinding her pelvis against his wildly. She blinked burning sweat from her eyes and continued her relentless dance upon him. It was unlike anything she’d ever felt before, the hurried need to her release at his capable hands._

_A second moan came from her lips in a high trill when she felt his fingers between them, grazing against the sensitive bundle of nerves above their intimate connection. “Oh, God!” She melted in his embrace and rested her forehead on his shoulder, no longer able to hold herself up as his touches turned her into a boneless heap upon him._

_“Look at me,” he repeated, his voice firmer. “Show me, love.”_

_She felt his fingers pinch her bundle of nerves, jerking her back up and causing her to cry out in gratitude. She snapped her head back and felt the pressure build to unbearable lengths. She just needed one more thrust in the right place, at the right pace…_

_She felt him convulse inside her, signaling his release was just as close as hers. Her body was on fire, begging him with her movements to give her everything and beyond. She lowered her gaze to his, unblinking eyes staring straight into hers. His fingers played ruthlessly on her, his drives impaling her mercilessly. “Come with me, sweetheart,” he pleaded in a breathless cry. “Come with me. Now.”_

_It was all she needed to hear, the way his voice spoke to her with such heated urgency. It took one, two more thrusts up into her body to push her over the edge, sending her spiraling into pleasurable nothingness. She screamed his name and felt the wet friction between them lessen as he held himself still within her depths, his seed pumping deep into her body._

_With a strangled groan, he said her name, pressing his mouth against the underside of her jaw, tasting the sweat that lie slick on her skin. A hand dove into her hair, gripping her head against him as he felt her pulse thrumming in her throat, against his lips. She made a humming noise, wrapping her arms lazily around his neck, holding them together, still blissfully connected, as war continued to blaze in the background._

Quatre jerked up, blankets wrapped around his limbs as he came violently out of his slumber. His body ached, his heart pounding painfully against his ribs, as he pressed a palm against his face, trying to gather air into his lungs.

 

He silently swore, noticing his body had more than responded to the erotic dream he’d come out of. He slid his legs over the side of the bed and hunched over, trying to fill his mind with inconsequential thoughts. But nothing could drive away the tantalizing visions of Lista begging him for her release and him begging her to come with him.

 

He wished it were real.

 

He swallowed hard and turned over his shoulder, gazing upon the sleeping woman next to him. Teal eyes widening, he realized that it was more than his subconscious that dared his control. Her lingerie fell from her shoulder, baring a good deal of glistening peach skin to him. He could see the top of her breast tauntingly peeking out at him, her mouth hung open ever so slightly as she breathed deep and even. Ebony hair fell over her bare shoulders in a disheveled curtain. Even the dark scar, an old battle wound, ripping down the top of her shoulder to her breast tempted him. She was the very picture of seduction.

 

He was far too fearful. He could very well hurt her if he gave in to his wicked desires, especially given the mental state he was now in. Control hardly seemed a possibility. He felt he would very well ravish her with no consolation of the consequences later.

 

That was unacceptable.

 

He pushed himself from the bed and rushed to the bathroom before Lista could awaken. He shut the door behind him with a resounding click and propped himself against the sink, staring at himself in the mirror. The man peering back at him looked entirely unfamiliar. He was hardly one to respond so strongly to lust. He believed it was a secondary emotion, one he could surely do without.

 

There was no love staring back at him.

 

He groaned again and lowered his head, realizing that he needed to do something about the obvious predicament he was in. He was sure it wouldn’t go away on its own, not while the dream lingered with him in more ways than one.

 

He shed his clothes and stepped into the shower, turning on the ice-cold water. He hissed as it beat into him, jarring him straight into a fully awakened reality. He leaned his palms against the side of the shower, trying hard to forget about the fact he was so painfully aroused, and that his dreams had betrayed him. His body betrayed him. He knew he could very well waltz back into their bedroom, awaken Lista from her slumber, and nestle himself deep in her body; she’d hold no complaints.

 

She wanted it as much as he did.

 

But he preferred not to test his control. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to be gentle enough with her to avoid painful consequences. He would suffer in silence.

 

He damned his morals and pushed himself from the wall, closing his eyes and standing under the torrent of cold water. It cascaded down his body, attempting to cool the lusty heat that emanated from every pore. The water felt like ice, but he much preferred that to the pain that pulsed at the center of his body.

 

Something was snapping inside of him. Possession? Need? He couldn’t tell what it was. It was a rather foreign sensation that seemed to take hold of his body.

 

It wasn’t him.

 

 

 

 

Countless hours later, Quatre sat on his side of the bed, arms draped over his knees, as his dream continued to haunt him. He kept turning over his shoulder, studying the unwrinkled features of the woman who slept on, blissfully unaware of what troubled him.

 

He considered them rather moronic troubles to begin with and wished he wasn’t burdened with something so trivial. There was a war going on, and he was fighting with lust for the woman carrying his son. There was a strange irony there that he didn’t appreciate.

 

The sun hung low in the sky, its welcoming morning gleam peeking into the windows of their bedroom. He hadn’t gotten an ounce of sleep since his dream had jarred him straight into a reality he’d rather not face. He was more than thankful that his frigid shower did a fair job at putting his body to rights, but he had to wonder how long something like that would work under the stressful conditions in which he was thrust into.

 

He needed coffee. It was going to be a long day.

 

He pushed himself up, careful not to wake the sleeping woman next to him. He stared down at her for a moment, merely watching her chest rise and fall with every even breath. A smile crept to his lips as he carried himself out of their room, closing the door firmly behind him. She didn’t know how lucky she was to claim sleep while it seemed to evade him as if he were the plague.

 

Bare feet touched cool tile, jerking him straight back into a dreamless reality. He prepared the coffee maker and leaned against the counter, chin in his hands, as he watched the black beverage drip into the glass pot beneath. The sound of the trickle began lulling him back into a sleepy haze that he wished would just claim him and be done with it, but reality had other plans for him.

 

Negativity never suited him. And really, he knew he could be a lot worse. He considered himself fortunate, far more fortunate than other people tended to be in the world. He was thankful Lista was alive and with him again. And he swore to keep it that way, no matter what he had to do.

 

The phone hanging mere feet from him on the wall rang loudly, jarring him from his deep contemplation. He never thought he would be so glad to have such an interruption.

 

Without peering at the caller ID, assuming it was one of his friends, he picked up the receiver and pressed it against his ear with a neutral greeting, one lagged with exhaustion.

 

“Quatre, it’s Archer Burke. Forgive me for calling at such an ungodly hour, but something has happened.”

 

Quatre stiffened and stood straight up, ignoring the beeping on the coffee maker. Archer’s tone irked him. His stomach took a quick tumble as he fought to find his voice box. “What is it?”

 

“Your company headquarters has been targeted,” Archer explained quickly, his voice nearly breathless. “There has been substantial damage done to the building. We believe Merrick was attempting to murder your sisters.”

 

Quatre felt his chest burn as his heart clambered in a clumsy dance against his chest. “What? Was anyone there when it happened? My sisters—”

 

“They are fine,” Archer interrupted. “They have all been accounted for and relocated to separate colonies. There were some people on the premises, but there have been no reported casualties. Just injuries. Preventer is looking into it as we speak.”

 

The Arabian pilot sifted his fingers through his bangs, releasing a heavy sigh. He was thankful that no one was killed, but guilt plagued him on the fact people did not escape unscathed before Merrick’s forces attacked. “What of evidence? Surely people had to have been around when Merrick’s mobile suits attacked the building.”

 

“That’s a problem, Quatre. The mobile suits that attacked your company’s headquarters have not been identified as any under Merrick’s employ. It’s possible he constructed a special unit for this mere purpose, to keep suspicions at bay,” Archer continued, aggravation seeping from his voice. He sighed. Quatre could almost see him shaking his head. “It was fast, and the suits attacked from the air. It happened before anyone could even notice what happened. Luckily for us, he didn’t go for overkill. He could have killed many people in the vicinity.”

 

Quatre felt his knees shaking beneath him. Whether it was from worry or anger, he couldn’t be sure.

 

“We have matters in hand for the moment,” Archer continued, his voice smooth. “We will be watching your sisters at all hours of the day. The fires around the building have been contained, and from the reports I’ve received from our Preventer agents, most people around the attack are expected to make a full recovery.”

 

“Most?” Quatre repeated. “Does that mean that there will eventually be fatalities?”

 

There was a heavy sigh on the other line, one laced with an unspoken answer, one Quatre was sure he really didn’t want to hear. “I’m not certain. Let’s hope not. It’s still too early to tell. But I knew this was something you should hear from me rather than finding out on the morning news. It’s going to be everywhere. Ignore it. Just focus on Lista for now. We will handle the rest and inform you of anything new that comes up.”

 

“That is not an easy task,” Quatre pointed out. “She is stressed out as it is being away from our friends and knowing she is powerless to do anything in her condition. Surely finding out about this will push her over the edge. I can’t have that.” He closed his eyes and sighed. “I can’t tell her this, not now.”

 

“It is wholly up to you whether you decide to tell her what has happened,” Archer said after a short silence. “I trust your judgment, Quatre. And, of course, this is a personal matter between the two of you. I won’t get involved. I am merely concerned with keeping the two of you safe until there is something more we can do to handle Merrick.”

 

“The answer will present itself eventually,” Quatre replied, hoping he could believe his own optimism. “Wars are not won overnight. It will take some time.” He hated hearing himself say those words; he knew how much truth there was in them. He had come to know of that firsthand.

 

He wished he were ignorant in that respect.

 

“In the meantime, I’d like for you to put all Winner Corporation projects on hold until we can ensure the safety of your workers,” Archer suggested, clearing his throat of the uncomfortable silence between them. “I would prefer not to risk their lives while Merrick decides to continue his rampage. We can’t be certain what he will do next.”

 

“I have no problem with that. I will issue an order and send it down through my supervisors,” Quatre agreed with a curt nod.

 

“Good. We should start to see some movement on our end as well. Preventer is planning to break away from government control while Relena will be making a statement on Merrick’s allegiance. We hope both of those will have more of a positive outcome than a negative as I fear,” Archer said.

 

Quatre could tell the man was worried. “I believe everything will eventually work out in our favor. We have to try having faith in Relena, and in the Colonists. They will come to realize who they can trust.”

 

There was another round of silence before Archer answered Quatre’s characteristic positivity. “I hope you’re right, Quatre. In the meantime, try to relax. Live your life as if none of this is happening. I know it’s easier said than done, but it’s imperative that the both of you stay out of the public eye as much as possible. Trowa is watching you from afar. He hasn’t noticed anything of a suspicious nature, but now that your headquarters has been all but destroyed, he is keeping a closer eye on things around you. Merrick is getting desperate to find you and Lista; otherwise, he wouldn’t have taken such a public action and attacked your company’s headquarters.” He didn’t give Quatre the opportunity to say anything else on the matter. “In any case, I should get going. I’ll keep you posted on things as it becomes available. Just sit tight for now.”

 

“I will. Thank you for the report,” Quatre thanked. “I will speak with you soon on this.”

 

“Take care, Quatre. Goodbye.”

 

“Goodbye, Archer.” Quatre slid the phone into its base and sighed, staring at it for several long moments. The smell of coffee attacked his senses. As much as he could muster, he pushed the worrisome thoughts from his mind and filled a mug full of steaming coffee, cream, and sugar while seating himself at the dining room table, staring blankly at the wall as if he expected it to speak to him.

 

Another long day.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

“I don’t think I can take much more of this!” Duo cried out as Deathscythe Hell sliced another mobile doll in half. “This is taking too damn long, and my head is freakin’ killing me!”

 

“No one said you had to take part in the fight,” Heero pointed out, Wing Zero swinging its beam saber right into the belly of a mobile doll, severing it in half.

 

“Like I was gonna let you guys get all the glory!” Duo exclaimed, his scythe sending sparks through another mobile doll as it impaled the armor.

 

“We have to avert fire away from the hideout or we’re done for,” Noin said through clenched teeth from the cockpit of Sandrock. “We won’t have anywhere else to hide the Gundams if he takes it out. We have to finish this now.” Debris exploded around them, shards of metal scraping against the nearly indestructible Gundams.

 

“I don’t think it matters anymore whether we can save it or not,” Wufei pointed out, flames barreling out of Alto-Long’s dragon fang. “Merrick knows where we’re hiding. If he doesn’t destroy it today, he’ll do it another day. Our mission is to destroy these dolls and we’ll pick up the pieces later.”

 

“Agreed,” Heero said, Wing Zero’s beam saber slicing through the chest plate of another Serpent doll. “Finish all mobile dolls. Counts on his forces are decreasing. We don’t have much more to go at this rate.”

 

“Heero, this is Lady Une. Do you read me?”

 

Heero cast a sideways glance to the video that popped up on his right, showing Lady Une’s concerned expression. He turned his attention back to the battlefield, but could still feel her iron gaze fixed on him. “I read you.”

 

“Reports have indicated that Merrick has directly located your hideout. When you finish your battle there, retreat to Preventer headquarters. You will be staying there until further notice,” Lady Une replied, brows furrowing into her chocolate eyes.

 

“I hope you know what that means for Preventer, Lady Une,” Heero replied. He took down another two mobile dolls, unfazed as destruction ensued around him like it was as natural as the pull of the ocean. “You and everyone else will be targeted.”

 

“It won’t matter anymore, Heero,” Lady Une replied, shaking her head, eyes softening. “Preventer is due to announce its independence from Merrick’s rule. We will already be labeled as his enemies. We may as well go all the way. Relena is slated to make her speech tomorrow. There’s no holding back at this point. Howard and his mechanics have already arrived here to tend to your Gundams when you finish there. Melody is here, as well. Report here immediately for further orders.”

 

Heero made a constrained groan in his throat before nodding once. He knew the repercussions. He just hoped Lady Une understood them. He clenched his teeth together, willing the Wing Zero to pull its beam saber back for another attack. No holding back. “Roger that.”

 

 

 

 

Lista came out of her sleep, fully sated and blanketing warmth gliding over her skin like soft, massaging fingers. She moaned contentedly and peeked out from under her bangs, surveying the silence around her. Quatre was vacant from the room, his side of the bed carelessly unmade.

 

That was unusual.

 

She slowly pushed herself up onto her palms, blinking tiredly and drawing in a refreshing deep breath. It was then that a welcoming aroma crept into the bedroom, attacking her nostrils and riling a hungry grumble from her stomach.

 

Patting her belly and silently assuring her son that breakfast was well on its way, she crawled out of bed and walked to the other side of the room, picking out a satin bathrobe to wrap around her scantily clad body. She trudged down to the kitchen, hearing the sizzle of eggs and bacon in a skillet before anything else.

 

She stopped in the doorframe, watching as Quatre, fully clad in khaki pants and a light orange dress shirt, stood watchful over the food as it cooked, a plastic spatula gripped in one hand. A smile crept to her face and she folded her arms over her chest, studying the room. She noticed that the small table was completely set with empty plates, flatware, napkins, and empty glasses.

 

Some things never changed.

 

Taking soft strides, Lista glided up next to him, resting a palm on his shoulder. He quite nearly jumped out of his skin, snapping his head to her side, blue eyes wide. She couldn’t stifle a giggle. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” She craned her neck, noticing that he’d also taken the liberty of slicing apples and oranges. A plate of buttered toast accompanied the fruit on a separate plate. “What’s the occasion for all of this?”

 

“You and the baby need proper nourishment,” Quatre answered in monotone, turning his gaze back to the skillet before him. He flipped the eggs with precision and nudged the several slices of bacon. “I want to be sure you eat well.”

 

Lista placed a hand on her belly. “There’s no doubt in my mind that I’ve been eating enough for two. Ever since I got pregnant, I can’t seem to stop eating. Well, now that I no longer experience morning sickness.” She chuckled and shook her head. “When the baby is hungry, he makes sure I know about it.”

 

“Well, be sure to tell me, as well, and I will make you something. You’ll not go without food while I’m around to take care of you,” Quatre ordered lightly as he removed the skillet from the heat and turned to the table, leaving Lista leaning against the counter. He began splitting the eggs and bacon between their two plates.

 

Lista’s brows furrowed into her eyes. There was something different about him this morning, something she couldn’t quite place. There was a lack of gentleness in his features. Save for the moment she’d surprised him, he hadn’t looked at her. He hadn’t even greeted her properly or even kissed her like he normally did.

 

Shrugging it off, she grabbed the plates of fruit and toast and walked over to the table. “In any case, I slept rather well. I don’t remember waking up at all. That doesn’t happen very often. The baby makes it a point to wake me during the night for some time.”

 

“No, you slept throughout the night. You seemed rather restful,” Quatre replied as he pulled out her chair, motioning for her to take a seat.

 

She did so, licking her lips at the bountiful breakfast presented before her. “How do you know that?” she asked, lifting her head to look up at him.

 

He didn’t look at her. He quickly shuffled to his own chair, sitting down quietly. “I did not sleep well myself. I was up several times throughout the night. But you seemed rather comfortable. It was pleasant watching you sleep.” He cast her a quick smile before taking a napkin to spread across his lap. “I was hoping that would be enough to lull me into my own slumber, but I was denied. I watched the sun rise from our window instead, when I wasn’t watching you, of course.”

 

Lista found herself frowning again. He still wasn’t looking at her. That irked her to the core, and she opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, but nothing came out. Quatre grabbed a slice of toast and placed it on her plate before taking one for himself.

 

“You were smiling at one point,” he continued. “Were you having good dreams?”

 

“I don’t remember,” she answered hastily. She touched the toast he’d given her but made no move to eat. She stared at him, studying him as if he were a scientific experiment. He picked up his fork and moved his eggs around a bit before finally taking a small bite into his mouth. “What’s going on?”

 

Quatre looked up at her as he swallowed, tilting his head to the side in confusion. “I’m not quite sure I know what you mean, sweetheart.” His gaze left hers quickly as he pushed himself out of his chair. “I forgot our orange juice.” He grabbed the empty glasses on the table and rushed over to the counter.

 

Lista watched him with incredulous eyes as he opened the refrigerator and slowly poured juice into both cups. “You know what I mean,” she said, frowning. She sat against the cushioned back of the chair, folding her arms over her chest as he placed a full cup of orange juice in front of her before taking his place in front of his own plate of breakfast. “I’ve known you long enough to recognize when something is bothering you. Something has obviously happened that you don’t want to tell me.”

 

“Sweetheart, there is nothing to tell. Don’t worry yourself over nothing,” Quatre assured her, flashing a smile.

 

She didn’t buy it. “Either you tell me what’s going on, or I starve both your son and myself,” she warned, her tone a short step away from seething with poison.

 

Quatre forced himself to chuckle, shaking his head. “Love, that is hardly necessary. You should eat anyway.” He took a bite of his toast and watched her; she sat still, arms firm over her chest, and her green eyes shooting darts at him from across the table. The smile faded from his face, and he sighed deeply, knowing he was in a lose-lose situation. “I received a call from Archer this morning. My headquarters was nearly destroyed yesterday by Merrick’s forces. Archer believes he was attempting to target my sisters.”

 

Lista gasped, pressing a palm over her mouth. “Oh, my… Are they all right?”

 

“They’re fine. Preventer has them all accounted for, and they’ve all been relocated to separate colonies,” he replied. He lowered his gaze, the teal in his eyes darkening into a hue Lista did not recognize. “As far as I know, no injuries have been considered fatal, to which I am thankful for. However, our friends have been discovered at their hideout. Merrick targeted them in another battle, and they’ve been forced to take refuge at the Preventer headquarters. Wufei called right before I began breakfast.”

 

“God,” Lista breathed, shaking her head. Her palm fell to the base of her neck. “Preventer is going to be targeted now, as well. Things are getting complicated.”

 

“I agree,” Quatre said with a nod. He noticed the worry swimming in her eyes, the nervousness coursing through her veins as she began to roll her rings in endless circles over her finger. He reached forward, taking her hand in his, gripping tight. “We should not let this worry us until we know there is something to be worried about. Relena has been scheduled to make her speech this afternoon, thus announcing Preventer’s independence from Merrick’s control. They are not necessarily rebelling against the Colonies, just him. I just hope the Colonists will understand why they are doing this and will rally with our cause.”

 

Moaning louder than she wished to, Lista hung her head and swallowed. “I don’t have much of an appetite now. This is just so awful. I can’t believe Merrick attacked your headquarters. He doesn’t even care that he risked the lives of civilians! How can he do that?”

 

“I know, sweetheart,” Quatre murmured in agreement, nodding. He squeezed her hand. “Let’s not worry about it for now. You need to eat.” He frowned. “This is why I didn’t wish to tell you. I knew it would bother you. You don’t need to be getting worked up. It’s not good for you or the baby.”

 

“I would much rather know what’s happening than be kept in the dark,” Lista pointed out matter-of-factly. “And I would much sooner find out from you than hearing about it on the news. Besides, I’m not an idiot. I know what happens in war. I’d be a fool to think that we could come out of this unscathed, with some flawless victory. We’re not that lucky. No one is.” She sighed, releasing the tension building up in the center of her chest. “I would much rather know the truth than build up worst-case scenarios in my mind. That would drive me insane.”

 

Quatre released her hand and watched as she took a small sip of her orange juice. “I don’t like keeping things from you. You know that,” he reminded her. She gazed up at him, sympathy all but pouring from her very being. “But I don’t want you to worry endlessly, whether you know the truth or not. It’s unhealthy. Can you at least promise to try keeping your thoughts averted from the war? That was the whole purpose of hiding you away.”

 

Lista wondered if Quatre understood just how much he was asking of her. Trying not to think of the war blazing around them was like asking her to stop breathing. She picked up her fork and slid some egg onto it. “I can’t promise not to think about it, but I _can_ promise to try,” she replied before taking the bite of egg into her mouth. She savored the taste, the perfect combination of spice and heat tantalizing as she chewed and swallowed.

 

“That’s all I ask,” Quatre said quietly, his lips quirking into a small smile.

 

Lista stared down at her plate, trying to hide her discomfiture. She despised to think of what else would be waiting for them around the corner.

 

 

 

 

“Are you certain you are all right with this?”

 

“My answer won’t change, Lady Une,” Relena responded with a warm smile, smoothing her fingers over the soft fabric of her uniform. “I know what I can expect by making such an announcement, and I am prepared for any and all repercussions. This is the best course of action for us all.” She turned over her shoulder at the stoic Wing Zero soldier, who leaned silently against the wall with arms crossed over his broad chest. “Besides, Heero has promised to keep me safe. I have the utmost confidence in his abilities.”

 

Lady Une scowled, shaking her head. “If something happens to you because of this, your brother will have my head on a platter.”

 

Relena couldn’t keep back the gentle chuckle rumbling from her throat. “Don’t concern yourself with Milliardo, Lady Une. He should know full well what to expect, just as I do. He couldn’t stop me even if he tried. I am resolute in my decision. The Colonists need to know the truth, and they shall know it one way or another.”

 

The former OZ colonel opened her mouth, prepared to shoot off yet another rebuke, but knew doing so would result in yet another go-around. And yet again, Relena would shrug her off and insist she knew all consequences. She sincerely hoped she did.

 

Lady Une’s eyes traveled to the other side of the room where Melody stood staring down at her feet, fingers fidgeting in front of her stomach. She looked utterly miserable. “Melody, are you also sure you would like to take part in this?” the Preventer chief asked, causing the red-headed girl to snap her head up. “I know this cannot be easy for you.”

 

Melody frowned and shook her head. “It’s not, but I know just as well as Relena that this needs to be done. My involvement will more than likely cause some chaos, but I think it’s needed. The Colonists might begin to wonder about my father if his own daughter, his own second-in-command, is going against him. I want to do this. The Colonies deserve to know the truth.”

 

Relena stared upon the young woman for a moment before closing the distance between them, reaching out to lay a comforting hand on Melody’s shoulder. “I am glad you have decided to help. And, if you would consent, I would like for you to speak with me today against your father.” Melody drew in a gasp, eyes widened in surprise. “Your voice would be just as powerful as my own in this instance. I think it’s a good idea, if you are comfortable with it.”

 

Melody opened her mouth, prepared to answer her, but all she could do was stammer. “You really think the people would listen to me?” she finally asked, her voice nearly inaudible. “I’ve barely had a voice. My father has done everything up until now. I don’t think they would really trust me like they do you, Relena.”

 

“Nonsense,” Relena rebuked, shaking her head. “Just the fact that you are his daughter will be voice enough. We want the Colonists to question him. There was no war, no retaliation against the peace, since Mariemaia’s defeat. Within months of your father’s rule, war has blazed again. That is all the Colonists need to be aware of. If they speak out, the government will eventually have no choice but to rise up against him and impeach him from office. Merrick cannot go against a political force, whether he threatened them all or not. He only has as much power as the people give him.”

 

Lowering her head, Melody pondered the Vice-Foreign Minister’s words. All she wanted was for the war to end. She no longer cared about her own fear, about her own life, so long as she could do some good for the people for everything her father was doing to them out of his own selfish desires.

 

“All right,” Melody breathed. “I’ll do it.” The words came unconsciously, everything else a far cry from her mind other than the utter need for the war to end.

 

Relena’s lips curved into a satisfied smile. “Thank you, Melody. You will be helping more than you know.” Her hand gave Melody’s shoulder a comforting squeeze before releasing her. “And you’re not alone. I’ll be there, as well as Heero and all the other Gundam pilots.” She turned to Lady Une, her smile bright. “Isn’t that right, Lady Une?”

 

“It is,” the chocolate-haired woman agreed with a firm nod. “Trowa has flown in for the announcement. He will return to his colony as soon as it is over to continue surveillance over Lista and Quatre. Merrick will undoubtedly tune in for this announcement, and he would notice something out of place if all the Gundam pilots were not in attendance, save for Lista and Quatre, of course.”

 

“Trowa’s security team has stayed in place to watch for anything out of the ordinary,” Heero spoke up, pushing himself from his spot on the wall. He walked over to the three women, his arms now hanging at his sides. “He should be able to return to the colony by nightfall.” He looked down at his watch and cast a stone-serious glare at Lady Une. “It’s about time. We should go.”

 

Lady Une nodded and put her hand on the small of Melody’s back. “We’ll get you and Relena prepared. Archer and I will be officially announcing the detachment of Preventer from the Colonies’ governmental control, as well as his intentions to step down as Secretary of State. Afterwards, you and Relena will inform the Colonists of your father’s true ambitions. The Colonists are in for quite an evening.”

 

The Preventer chief ushered Melody from the room, leaving Heero and Relena alone, gazing upon each other as if both expected for the world to end any moment.

 

Relena folded her hands in front of her body, flashing the Wing Zero pilot a warm smile, a smile meant to shatter him. “Thank you for offering yourself to protect me, Heero. You didn’t have to do it. But all the same, I appreciate your concern.”

 

Heero said nothing. He took a long stride towards her, grabbing her wrist and tugging her gently towards him. “No one is allowed to touch you,” he finally mumbled, as if he thought twice about making such a declaration.

 

A cherry blush warmed Relena’s cheeks and her lips parted, releasing a quiet hiss of air. His body heat was beating into her, nearly choking her, but she had no complaints. The man knew how to take her professional demeanor and crumble it into nothingness.

 

Just as her mind began screaming for him to kiss her, he pulled away from her, releasing the grip on her wrist. “Let’s go. You need to get ready.”

 

Feeling terribly unfulfilled, she frowned as she watched him turn on his heel and walk to the door, only to stop and wait for her to join him. She cast off her disappointment and rushed to his side, still somewhat happy that the normally detached Heero Yuy had shown her any sort of emotion.

 

 

 

 

Lights in the conference room were blinding as Archer and Lady Une walked to the center of the stage. Strangely enough, the reporters in the audience were eerily silent, waiting patiently for what they had to say. Lady Une turned to Archer, silently apologizing for his involvement in such a cataclysmic event, and rested her palms on the cool wood of the podium. She leaned in to the microphone.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen of the Colonies, I implore you to heed the following words. Preventer is exactly as it says: meant to prevent the spread of hatred and war throughout the Colonies. Preventer was created with the intention to destroy any and all interference with the peace that is wanted by all citizens. However, Preventer’s allegiance lies with the people, not with those that fund its actions. So, it is with great need for peace and under grave circumstances that I, Chief Head of Preventer, announce the immediate detachment of Preventer from the Colonies’ government control.”

 

The silence erupted into hurried shouts from the many reporters in the audience, a mixture of sound meant to shatter eardrums. Archer held his hand up, prompting quiet in the room. The reporters were hesitant to listen, but eventually did so, watching as the Secretary of State took over for Lady Une at the microphone.

 

“This decision was not made lightly, but it is with a round of strong evidence against the leader of the Colonies, Merrick Declan Wysor, that we must come to this conclusion. Preventer was founded to ensure the protection of the Colonists, as well as anyone living within the Earth Sphere Unified Nations. If that means going against the current leader of the Colonies, then Preventer will do what it must to fulfill its mission statement.

 

“With that said, and knowing what the consequences are of my own actions, I hereby step down as Secretary of State. I am no longer able to serve the current leader given the path he is unrightfully taking us down.”

 

Sadness filled his eyes, his heart feeling as if it was being wrenched from his chest. He stepped back, giving Lady Une the spotlight once more. He could almost hear the commotion from the Colonists from afar, hear the blistering sounds of war in the background.

 

Lady Une cleared her throat, ignoring the glisten of the lights on the rim of her glasses. “I’m sure there is much question behind the actions of Preventer, as to why we would take such measures against our current leader. To explain such actions in further detail, and inform all of you of the true nature of Merrick Wysor, I introduce our Vice-Foreign Minister, Relena Darlian, as well as Merrick Wysor’s own daughter and second-in-command, Melody Wysor.”

 

Lady Une ignored the shrill gasps coming from the audience as she and Archer took several steps back, watching as Relena and Melody came onto the stage, both wearing their official uniforms. Lady Une rested a comforting hand on Melody’s shoulder, sensing the tension in the young girl’s limbs as she all but trembled her way to the podium.

 

Relena, standing tall and confident, took her stance at the microphone, timidly clearing her throat. Her slender fingers gripped the edges of the podium, and she leaned in, ignoring the murmuring in the crowd before her. “Citizens, I come before you to reveal the truth: Merrick Wysor means to drive the Colonies into nothing for his own personal gain. The current leader holds a certain hatred for all of humankind and, starting with the Colonies, wishes to bring humanity at its knees before him. He believes himself a god, capable of controlling those around him.

 

“You all deserve to know the truth. Former Defense Secretary Lista Di Nevella has been forced to go into hiding for her own safety, as Merrick Wysor wishes to see her dead. As you all very well know, she is a former Alliance soldier that defected in order to support the Gundam pilots. Merrick Wysor is a former member of the Romefeller Foundation and a constant hater of the Gundam pilots and everything they stand for. It was because of this that can explain the sudden marriage of Quatre Raberba Winner, CEO of the Winner Corporation, to Melody Wysor.”

 

Relena stopped for a moment to gaze upon Melody as soon as she mentioned her name. The girl was biting down on her bottom lip, staring out into a random point in the audience. Relena could almost read her thoughts; she knew her father was watching her, and she was trying her hardest not to show her fear. Relena felt sorry for her. She was a victim just as everyone else was.

 

The Vice-Foreign Minister cleared her throat and continued. “Merrick Wysor preyed on the deep connection with Mr. Winner and Miss Di Nevella, forcing him to marry his daughter in exchange for Miss Di Nevella’s safety. In reality, Miss Wysor is just as much a victim as the other Gundam pilots, as all of us. She has been a pawn in her father’s game. Only she can disclose what has happened behind the scenes.”

 

The honey-haired woman took two steps away from the podium and nodded slowly to Melody. The fire-haired woman swallowed hard and took the microphone. To her surprise, the audience was silent. They were completely tuned it as if watching the climax to a movie.

 

Melody pressed her hand against the base of her throat, meekly clearing her voice. “Ladies and gentlemen of the Colonies, everything you have heard has been nothing but the truth. My father has been using me as much as he has been using everyone else in his realm of power to gain another bloody war for his own amusement. I don’t come to you as a victim or as the secondary leader to the Colonies. I come to you as a fellow citizen of humanity. I want peace and nothing more. My father wants hate and destruction due to the personal hardships he has had to face. He wishes for everyone to know the pain he has felt, blaming it all on humanity’s flaws.

 

“I implore all of you to listen to our pleas. Stand up for the peace we have fought so hard to gain. We were able to enjoy two years of such peace before my father gained control and tainted it all.” Melody frowned and lowered her head, closing her eyes. She released a shaky sigh. “Fight for your peace. Fight for your loved ones, both deceased and still living among us. They deserve it. We all deserve peace in the short lives we lead. My father has no right to decide who lives and who dies. We alone decide our fates. We should keep it that way.”

 

Melody didn’t realize it until then that her fingers were gripped so tight over the edges of the wooden podium. Her knuckles ached as she released it and pulled away, throwing the audience into an uproarious fire. Relena quickly pressed her palm against the other woman’s back, prompting her quickly off the stage. Lady Une and Archer followed closely behind, leaving the reporters’ questions unanswered, and leaving the Colonists to wonder just who they could trust.

 

 

 

 

Quatre sat silent, staring at the now blank television before him. He drew in a deep breath, knowing that with that announcement now out in the open, the Colonies were going to be up in arms. Riots would probably not be unheard of at this point. He knew as well as everyone else that it was necessary, but he also knew the consequences as a result.

 

He hoped it wasn’t a mistake.

 

He finally turned his head to gaze upon Lista’s equally silent form. He watched her blink, her head lowered slightly to stare into her lap. Her brows were lightly furrowed into her eyes, her thoughts all but bursting into the air. But yet, he had to ask. “What are you thinking about?” he finally asked, his voice short of a whisper. His fingers curled over hers, catching her attention when he thought perhaps she hadn’t heard him.

 

Her eyes finally met with his. “I don’t know,” she answered, shaking her head. “The Colonists needed to know about this. They deserve to know the truth about the person leading them.” She rested against the backrest of the sofa and released a heavy sigh. “But I also know that complications are going to get even worse now. Merrick has been officially challenged. He won’t back down.” She pressed a finger against her temple, massaging it in soothing circles. “Preventer has become independent, and now Relena is involved. Even though it’s probably a good thing that she is, we all know that once Relena’s voice becomes known, chaos erupts.”

 

Quatre nodded once, knowing that was an ugly truth. “I would consider her involvement more of a blessing than a curse,” he said, cracking a small smile to ease her obvious tension.

 

“But Merrick will target her,” Lista replied, her voice cracking. She bit her bottom lip and whimpered. “Anyone who opposes him becomes an instant enemy. I would feel so guilty if something bad happened to her.”

 

“Don’t worry about her, sweetheart,” Quatre quickly urged. He felt her pulse quicken under his fingers as they continued to graze over her wrist. “Relena knows what she’s getting herself into.” His smile widened and he chuckled, causing her to look at him once more in curiosity. “And besides, if I know Heero, he won’t allow any harm to come to her. He’ll be watching her quite closely, I think.”

 

Lista shook her head. “I don’t like hiding,” she reminded him, her upper lip curling into a snarl. “While we hide, our friends are basically out in the open waving their hands to Merrick. I don’t like this.”

 

“Don’t focus on the negative,” Quatre scolded lightly. “You know why we must hide. In any other situation, I would agree with you that we should be alongside our friends fighting. But we can’t. We have our future to protect, and they know that just as well as we do.”

 

The frown melted from her features and she sighed. “I know. I know why we have to do this.” She rested her hand on the top of her belly, her eyes falling on the protective cocoon her body now represented. “I won’t let anything happen to him.”

 

“I know you won’t, sweetheart,” Quatre agreed, his voice raspier than he’d intended. He leaned over and pressed a kiss against the side of her mouth. He stayed there for a moment, his face lowered into the welcoming crook of her bare shoulder. He drew in her natural musk before his lips grazed against the warm tendon of her neck. “I love you.”

 

Quatre felt the short giggle from her throat before he pulled away, catching the remnants of her pleased smile. Her green eyes, more vivid now than he could remember, blinked at him and spoke soundless thanks for his assurances.

 

His hands fell on her belly, splaying his fingers. He could feel his son’s insistent kicks. “This is why we hide, love,” he said.

 

Lista’s smile returned to her face, much to Quatre’s delight, as a hand rested atop his. “Our little boy.” A wave of emotion crashed over her suddenly, and she sniffled. “I hope all of our friends will get to meet him. I want him to know all of them.”

 

Quatre felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach. “Nothing is going to happen to any of our friends, Lista,” he said, his voice hard and resolute. “I promise.”

 

“You can’t promise that, Quatre,” Lista pointed out matter-of-factly. “You can’t control what’s going to happen. Neither of us can, not while we’re here and expecting a baby. It’s not that I don’t have faith in them, because I do, but the worry is still there. I worry about getting that phone call from Lady Une or Archer telling me that…” Her voice trailed and she closed her eyes, clearing her throat loudly. She felt him place his hand over hers, fingers threading through her own.

 

“That won’t happen,” Quatre repeated, his voice softer. He squeezed her hand. “Lista, look at me.”

 

She was hesitant, mainly due to the tears that had surfaced from the corners of her eyes and were now trickling down her scarlet cheeks. “I’m sorry, I just…” She shook her head and sniffled.

 

Quatre offered her a comforting smile. “It’s all right. You’re certainly allowed to be a bit emotional given everything that’s going on around us. Your hormones are not your own when you’re doing everything for two people.” With his free hand, he used his thumb to brush the tears away from her face. “I will do everything I possibly can to ensure our friends survive.”

 

“That’s not realistic in the middle of a war, and you know it,” Lista replied, her skepticism rising to the surface. All at once, like a sudden tornado dropping down from the sky, her anger burst. She threw her hands into the air, breaking contact with him, and groaned aloud. “Why? Why does this have to happen? Why do danger and war and _death_ have to always be around us like this? _Why?_ ”

 

Quatre sat silent, almost penitent, as her anger peaked and silenced. Her breathing became hard, her pulse erratic. Her words echoed through his mind; it wasn’t the first time he heard it from her. She didn’t regret her involvement in the war, but she wished it would remain in the past where it belonged so she could get on with her life.

 

He wanted to get on with his, with theirs.

 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” he apologized, not sure where else to start. She snapped her head in his direction, her anger still evident in the creases on her face. “I know this is difficult for you. It is for me, as well, to know that so many people are aware of our participation in the wars. But it won’t follow us forever. I know it won’t.”

 

Lista heaved a shaky sigh. “Dear god, I hope you’re right. I don’t think I could bear it, especially with our little one on the way.” She pressed two hands over her belly, massaging it gently. “I don’t want him to go through so much pain, not like we had to.”

 

“We’ll do everything we possibly can to shield him, sweetheart,” Quatre assured her, resting a hand on her shoulder. “Every loving parent would do that for their child.”

 

Lista scoffed. “My father thrust me right into the war. That’s not shielding.”

 

Quatre mulled her words for a moment. “No, perhaps not, but I think he knew you were destined to be involved in the war. Perhaps he just wanted you to be ready so he knew you would be able to take care of yourself when the time came. I am grateful you were trained as a soldier. It alleviated my worries for you.” He chuckled lightly. “Really, you were far better off than I was. If anything, I would have required help from you and the others before you would’ve needed it from me.”

 

“Stop that,” she snapped, pointedly thrusting a finger at him. “We all had our own strengths and weaknesses. Do you think we would have defeated White Fang if it weren’t for your guidance? No. Absolutely not. Don’t undermine yourself to try making me feel better. I won’t have it.”

 

Quatre only smiled guiltily. “Sorry, sweetheart.” He adjusted himself in his chair, turning his body to face her. He leaned forward, reaching to cup her face in his palms. “I want you to know that even with war going on, we can still try to live a normal life. Like all wars, they must end sometime. And this one will be no different than the others.”

 

And he fought to convince himself of that, with the danger still looming high above them.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Sally placed a tray of ice water on the table. The Gundam pilots each took one and sipped at it, the cold trickle down their throats refreshing after a long battle.

 

“We’re going around in circles,” Duo finally groaned, nearly crushing the paper cup in his fingers. “We have to finish this. Merrick has unlimited resources to make repairs to his army. We have limited supplies now that Preventer has broken away from government control.”

 

“I have to admit that battle was a little more tiring than I originally expected,” Wufei added, taking one final gulp of his water. His eyes, black as coal, traveled about the room at his comrades. “They will only get harder. We might have to acknowledge the fact we will need assistance.”

 

“I’m with Wufei,” Duo agreed with a firm nod. He turned over his shoulder at Lady Une, who was standing against the wall, arms crossed under her breasts, in her own thoughtful silence. “Can’t we ask Rashid and the Maguanacs?”

 

Lady Une nodded once. “They have already agreed to assist us if need be. If you believe their force is needed, then I will call upon their aid. I do not want to risk losing anyone at this point. We will need everything we can get to stop Merrick. Our intentions are known. This war will not be so secret anymore.”

 

“So the Gundams will have their own small army,” Heero spoke up, his voice quiet. He lowered his eyes, thinking of the prospect. “Merrick may expect this. He knows Quatre has the Maguanacs as his followers.”

 

“But will he expect them to have kept their mobile suits even after the order to have them destroyed?” Noin asked, stepping towards the table of seated Gundam pilots.

 

“At this point, all we can do is speculate,” Wufei replied. “And as far as I’m concerned, it doesn’t even matter if he expects it or not. As soon as the Maguanacs reveal themselves, I’m sure Wysor will come up with a plan of his own. He’s not without his own resources.”

 

Silence filled the room for several painful minutes, everyone thinking of the harsh truth in Wufei’s words. None of them liked hearing them, but then again, the truth was always known to hurt once in a while.

 

“So what are our options at this point?” Noin asked to no one in particular. Her eyes skimmed across the people in the room. “We’ve already lost Lista and Quatre so they can hide out, not to mention Trowa, who is watching over them as their security. That’s three of us all at once we can’t rely on at this point. Believe it or not, but we’re the ones at risk here.”

 

“Don’t need to remind us of that,” Duo mumbled under his breath.

 

Wufei shot him a piercing glare. “We have to accept the facts here. Wysor has the upper hand until the Colonists make a decision on where their allegiance lies. They have to do it as a whole, which could take forever. We don’t have forever. We’re human, and we can only fight and repair our Gundams for so long before Wysor’s endless mobile dolls take us out.”

 

“That sounds awfully defeatist of you, Wufei,” Sally said with a frown.

 

“It’s not defeatist. It’s the truth,” Wufei shot back, his nerves having reached their peak. “He has unmanned mobile suits. We’re not robots. We get tired, and we don’t have an endless supply of funds or people to keep repairing and refueling our Gundams.”

 

“Actually, that’s not entirely true,” Relena replied, making her presence known for the first time. “I spoke with Quatre and Lista earlier. Quatre is willing to give use of his personal funds much like he had for the reconstruction of the Gundams. He has the people also willing to help Howard and Preventer with all repairs. All he has to do is authorize one of us as someone who can withdraw necessary funds.”

 

Duo chuckled to himself, shaking his head with a sardonic grin. “Quatre. He’s always willing to put himself out there and help, even when he knows he shouldn’t. The man’s got guts. And money. Mostly money.”

 

“Well, we should be thankful that he does; otherwise, a lot of this would be next to impossible,” Lady Une replied, her fists settled on her waist. “Either way, we need to get on the right page here. Archer is all but delirious from the fact he’s stepped down from his position. He no longer knows what’s going on within the government. That takes away an advantage we could have.”

 

“Well, he might not be around, but Melody still is,” Heero pointed out, turning to the quiet ginger-haired girl standing in the corner next to Relena. Because of her name suddenly being mentioned, her head snapped up, eyes wide. “Despite the fact Merrick knows she’s joined with us, he can’t take away her rights as his second-in-command. Even he doesn’t have that kind of power.”

 

“But, Heero, my father wouldn’t tell me a thing even before he realized I’d joined your cause,” Melody replied with an incredulous shake of her head. “What makes you think he’d tell me anything now?”

 

“You’re still a political official and thus will be required to attend meetings with him,” Heero continued. “He’s going to divulge information at some point. It would be best to utilize the time you have before the government eventually impeaches you from office. It’s hard to tell how they’re going to react to this. Even Relena could lose her position. You both could be considered traitors.”

 

“Well, that’s the risk we took when we made that announcement,” Relena said, resting a hand on Melody’s shoulder. “We’ll do everything we can with the time given to us. And even if we lose our positions within the government, we’re not without influence. That’s the important thing here. It’s not the government we should fear; it’s the Colonists. They’re the ones with the true power here.”

 

Melody lowered her head, sighing deeply. “Do you really believe they will side with us even after everything that has happened? My father has yet to issue a statement in response to everything we said. He’s going to come up with some elaborate defense.”

 

“Perhaps, but even so, the Colonists have been pushed into a corner to weigh the information,” Relena said. “Let him make a statement. I’m sure he has every plan of doing so. The Colonists just need to be given the time to step up and voice their decision.”

 

“That’s time we don’t really have,” Wufei grumbled, folding his arms over his chest. He bit back a curse and closed his eyes. “I guess we wouldn’t be Gundam pilots without the odds constantly stacked against us.”

 

Lady Une offered a smile. “I believe you all work better under stressful circumstances to begin with, even if you don’t realize it. A positive attitude creates a positive outlook. We should remember that and hope that everything we do will come to our favor.” She folded her hands behind her back. “We have no choice but to continue fighting and wait for the Colonists to make their decision. It’s going to be erratic and unplanned, but we have to work with what we have at this point. Let’s just take it one step at a time, and see how everything pans out. I’m sure things will eventually work out for us. It has to; otherwise, we’d be accepting the end of the world.”

 

 

 

 

Quatre slid the final dish into the dishwasher before closing it. He wiped his hands on a dishcloth and turned around with a small smile, facing his wife. She was pushing herself out of her chair with a choked moan.

 

His smile faded and he tossed the cloth onto the counter, concerned. “Are you all right?” He walked to her side, resting a hand on her shoulder.

 

“The baby’s just kicking a bit,” Lista replied, wincing slightly as she pressed her palm over the right side of her stomach. “He must really want some attention. He doesn’t normally kick this hard.”

 

“Let’s sit down in the living room for a bit,” Quatre suggested, taking a solid grip of her hand and leading her into the den. He eased her down onto one of the recliners, watching as her body sunk into the cushion. He pulled the ottoman up and sat down in front of her, resting his hands over hers in her lap. “Does that feel a bit better? Do you want some water?”

 

Lista shook her head and smiled weakly. “No, I’m fine. This is better. I’m sure he’ll stop eventually. Maybe he’s just happy to have gotten something to eat.”

 

Quatre released a hearty laugh. “He certainly did. You had two plates of chicken parmesan, two breadsticks, and a big bowl of salad.”

 

An eyebrow curved over Lista’s eye. “Keeping count, were you? That’s not fair.”

 

The Arabian pilot shook his head and leaned over, pressing an apologetic kiss against her cheek. “Sorry, sweetheart. I thought it was cute. You _are_ eating for two. There is no harm in having a large appetite. You have a fairly good reason for it.”

 

Lista made a confirmatory noise in her throat and closed her eyes, her body tensing with a deep intake of breath. Quatre’s smile faded, knowing she had to have been in a great deal of discomfort. “Duo was joking about it,” Lista started with a sigh, “but I really believe he’s cut out to be a soccer player.”

 

Quatre smiled and squeezed his hands over hers. “Have you been thinking of any names for him?”

 

Lista opened her eyes, gazing at him with slight surprise. “Well, not too much. That’s something we need to decide on together.”

 

“There’s no harm in pondering it,” Quatre said with a shrug. “I’d consider it fun to discuss names that would be suitable for our son.” He released her hands and his palms slid on either side of her belly, molding it gently. He leaned in, resting his head against it with a smile.

 

Lista could do nothing but watch him as his ear pressed against her belly, listening to their baby as he moved around and continued to kick incessantly against her insides. A smile crept to her face and her hands rested over his, the two of them sitting in silence.

 

“I can’t wait for him to arrive,” Quatre finally spoke up in a hushed whisper. “There are so many things that I wonder about him. I want to know what he’ll look like, what his voice will sound like, what color eyes and hair he’ll have.” One of his hands began rubbing in soothing circles against the area the baby was kicking, hoping to calm him down and lull him to sleep. “I imagine he’s going to be quite active, considering how much he seems to kick. But I also wonder what kind of a personality he’ll have.”

 

“I can only hope he doesn’t get my stubbornness,” Lista spoke up with an exasperated sigh. “I don’t think that would be a very good thing. I hear those kinds of things only get worse as they go down in the generations.”

 

Quatre peered up at her, his smile faded. “Are you afraid?”

 

Lista looked at him, confused, for a moment. “Afraid of what?”

 

“Afraid of giving birth, of becoming a mother,” he elaborated. He broke eye contact with her, turning to gaze at a random point in the room. “I know we discussed this, that this was something we wanted and left up to fate. But I wasn’t here when you found out you were pregnant. I’d like to know how you feel now that it’s becoming reality.”

 

Lista’s eyes traveled down to her belly. She’d given it all a great deal of thought while they were separated from one another. When she wasn’t feeling angry at Merrick for what he’d done, she’d thought about what it would be like to really be a mother when the time came. It was one thing carrying their son, but when he finally arrived… That would be the true test to her strength as a woman.

 

“Well, I think no matter what preparations I make, I will be at least a little scared about being a mother. But, you know, when the time comes, I think I’ll know what to do,” she answered, a small smile taking over her lips. “And as for the giving birth part, well, I _am_ pretty scared about that. I don’t know what to expect. I know it’s different for every woman. My mother gave birth naturally to four children. We talked about it a little when we visited with them, and she said each birth was different. So I’ve tried not to give it too much thought yet. I’m sure I’ll just scare myself if I keep thinking about all the bad things that could happen.”

 

“You wouldn’t just scare yourself,” Quatre pointed out. He leaned over her, pressing his lips against hers chastely. “But I’ll be here with you through all of it. You won’t have to handle anything alone. We’re in this together.”

 

Lista smiled and cupped her palm over his cheek, her thumb rubbing his tender skin back and forth. His face broke away from her suddenly as he stood up, offering her his hand. She looked at it, and then at him in confusion. “What?”

 

“Come with me. I’d like to do something,” Quatre said, a curious smile plastered on his lips.

 

Lista took his hand, allowing him to pull her gently from her seat. He led her out of the den and towards the back of the house. She opened her mouth to question him but stopped when he led her into the recreational room. Light was pouring into the room through the open windows, silently inviting her inside and reminding her of the past memories she created in this room as a child. “What are we doing?” she finally asked, turning to look at him.

 

He said nothing. Instead, he merely smiled at her and tugged her over to the corner of the room, stopping at the black grand piano that sat begging to be played. He quickly grabbed a cushioned chair from one side of the room and placed it next to the bench. “Here. Sit.” He urged her down, stealing a quick kiss in the process, before taking a seat before the ivory and ebony keys. He cracked his knuckles and placed his fingers upon the smooth surface, tapping a full scale to warm himself up.

 

“Quatre?” She leaned forward, watching him intently. “What are you going to play?”

 

“I thought it would be comforting for the both of you to hear something,” he replied, not looking at her. His smile remained and he closed his eyes. “I think it would be comforting for all of us.”

 

Lista was about to ask him again what song he chose, but the soft, slow sound of the piano fluttered into the air, stopping her. The fluid notes poured into her very soul, and she noticed the song within its first measure. “Moonlight Sonata,” she whispered to herself, causing him to turn and look at her with a knowing smile.

 

“I know it’s your favorite,” he said to her, the song continuing in the background. “When I was with Melody, I played it often. It made it feel like you were in the room with me. It comforted me a great deal when I was experiencing heartache at losing you. It couldn’t replace you, but it was a fairly good substitute at the time.”

 

“I played it, too, sometimes,” Lista admitted quietly, her eyes journeying to his fingers as they grazed against the keys. She rested her hands on her stomach and looked down, surprised. “He stopped kicking. I don’t feel him moving around so much anymore.”

 

Quatre’s chuckle reverberated in the room like an accompaniment to the song. “Well, then, I suppose we can consider this his lullaby.” He turned to look at her again, finding that she had rested back against the chair, eyes closed, her breathing evening out to a steady deepness. Pleased, he returned his attention to the keys under his fingers. “And your lullaby, as well.”

 

 

 

 

Lady Une closed the door to the office, watching as all the pilots turned to face her. “I am going to summon the Maguanacs here. I’ll brief them as soon as they arrive. In the meantime, it would be a good idea for all of you to take some rest and get something to eat. You can’t very well fight on no sleep and an empty stomach.”

 

Duo stretched his arms over his head, responding with a confirmatory yawn. “You said it,” he replied, tears beading in the corners of his eyes. “I could use some shut-eye right now. These fights are taking a lot out of me.”

 

Lady Une smiled. “Well, there are private quarters available for all of you. Feel free to accommodate yourselves. If something happens, you’ll be notified immediately. With our luck, you’ll have the Maguanacs present for the next fight, which should give us quite a bit of an advantage. Hopefully Merrick will not consider their assistance.”

 

She gestured towards the stairs on the other side of the building. “Go. Get yourselves some rest. I’ll order some food and have it sent up to your rooms. We need you at your best.”

 

The pilots said nothing, only nodding simultaneously as they did as she asked and began their walk towards the stairs. However, a male Preventer member came rushing towards them, sweat rolling down his rutted features.

 

“Lady Une! We have a problem, ma’am!” he shouted, coming to a quick stop before her. He hunched over, resting his palms on his knees as he attempted to catch his breath.

 

Lady Une frowned. “Well, what is it?”

 

“Merrick is about to make a statement towards the Colonies in response to your announcement,” he replied, still very breathless as he lifted his head to meet with her firm gaze.

 

“Well, that was quicker than I expected,” Wufei said under his breath. He folded his arms over his chest. “I guess a meal and sleep are going to be put off a little while longer.”

 

“Thank you. You may go,” Lady Une said, waving her hand at the nameless agent. He bowed his head and rushed off, disappearing around a corner. She sighed deeply and turned to her comrades. “Well, I suppose we should see what he has to say for himself. I suppose we should expect a slew of excuses.”

 

“That, and no doubt something to make it look like we’re trying to deceive the Colonists,” Melody frowned, shaking her head in distaste. “I’m sure he has something quite ugly to say.”

 

“We should go back into the office. I’ll notify Archer, as well, although I’m sure he’s probably already aware,” Lady Une replied, gesturing the pilots towards the large room they were just inhabiting. Duo led the way, opening the door and allowing everyone back inside. Melody was at the end of the line, brows furrowed and fingers fidgeting.

 

“This should be interesting,” he told her.

 

“Interesting isn’t the right word,” she replied, shaking her head. She crossed her arms over her chest worriedly as Duo shut the door behind her, watching as Lady Une turned on the television hanging from the ceiling. The screen flickered to life, and to their dismay, Merrick’s face greeted them.

 

 

 

 

Merrick came to the podium, a frown curving into his face as if someone had sculpted it there. Lights were flashing from the photographers, voices were muffled around him and began to silence as soon as he came to the microphone. He cleared his throat and lifted his head, facing the cameras and the reporters in the audience.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen of the Colonies, I come before you in response to the heinous accusations made by Lady Une, Chief of Preventer, former Secretary of State Archer Burke, Vice-Foreign Minister Relena Darlian, and my own daughter and second-in-command, Melody Wysor. I ask all of you to heed my words and hope that your trust in me as your leader has not waned. These four individuals have been disillusioned by the Gundam pilots and brainwashed into doing the bidding of the people responsible for the outcome of Operation Meteor nearly four years ago. I plead to all of you, my fellow citizens, to disregard their words.

 

“The Gundam pilots thrive on lies and deception and cannot even trust one another. To help further my cause, I give you proof.” He turned around and gestured towards a descending screen behind him. The lights dimmed in the room and a projector flashed to life. Photos of his mobile dolls appeared on the screen. “Here you see images of the mobile dolls in the army I created to combat the terrorist actions of the Gundam pilots. However, something you may have not noticed is a small decal on the chest plate of these suits.”

 

Another photo snapped onto the screen, showing, in clear detail, the Winner logo. Gasps resounded in the audience, some shouting in hushed whispers that it was the Winner Corporation’s emblem plastered on the suits. Merrick thanked the lack of light in the room, as he could no longer control the smirk covering his face.

 

“As you can see, the mobile dolls are each fitted with the Winner logo, proof that the Gundam pilots cannot even trust one another. Before my daughter married the Winner Corporation’s CEO, Quatre Raberba Winner, he gave me access to his funds through marriage to my daughter in order to construct said army to combat his former allies. As you can clearly see for yourselves, Mr. Winner is fully responsible for the creation of these mobile dolls. He did not hesitate to face his former friends in battle by helping in the construction of these suits by providing the funds available.”

 

The lights came back to life in the room, but the photos on the screen remained. Merrick turned back to the audience. “So I ask you, dear citizens, who do you believe you can trust? The Gundam pilots cannot even trust themselves, so why should _you_ trust them and the venomous lies that pour from their mouths? Take heed, dear citizens, or war will forever plague our lives. The Gundam pilots and all of their supporters must be removed from this world to make it a better place, a safer place, to raise our families. I hope that Lady Une, Mr. Burke, Miss Darlian, and my daughter come to realize that the Gundam pilots have weaved a web of lies over them and they will come to see the light and join my cause. Rally against the Gundam pilots, my friends. If it were not for their existence, war would not continue to rage around us. Let’s end this here and now, before more people we love continue to die as a result.”

 

Merrick took a step away from the podium, turning on his heel and walking slowly from the stage. The reporters were shouting questions at him, some even pointing out that he was right and pictures do not lie. Merrick couldn’t help but smile, believing himself to immediately be the victor as his own lies worked their magic over the media.

 

 

 

 

“What?!” Lista shoved herself out of her seat next to Quatre on the sofa, shooting daggers into the television as Merrick walked off the stage. “I can’t believe this! He is accusing us of lying with a lie of his own! If I weren’t pregnant, I would be taking off after him right now to take care of this whole thing once and for all!” She stomped over to the television and smacked her hand against the power button, shutting it off. She groaned loudly and turned around, facing Quatre to study his reaction.

 

He was sitting silent, his hands balled into fists on his lap and his eyes boring into the floor. Her anger started to melt away, and she walked back over to him, gently sitting down next to him once more. “What do you think about this?” she asked, causing him to gaze up at her. “This impacts you more than it does any of us. He’s calling you a traitor.”

 

“I don’t know,” he said, shaking his head. “I knew it was coming eventually. I’m glad you and Heero discovered the truth long before it came out. It’s better that I knew beforehand; otherwise, I don’t know how I would have reacted to it now. I’m concerned with what will happen now that this is out in the open. There isn’t much I can do to deny it. The photos speak for themselves.”

 

Lista’s eyes widened, her mouth hung open in disbelief. “You’ve got to be kidding me, Quatre. He’s lying! You can’t give in to this! The people might think that you actually did consent to helping him build those mobile dolls if you let it go! All we have to do is make a statement on our marriage to show there’s no way Merrick had any kind of authorization through Melody because it wasn’t even legal!”

 

He sighed and rested his hand atop hers. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. I would love to make a statement about it, but if I do, I’m putting you and our child in danger. I can’t do that. You mean more to me than the public’s view on my character. It doesn’t really matter to me what they think about me. And it would be playing into Merrick’s hands. He wants us to come out of hiding.”

 

Lista opened her mouth to rebuke again but knew it was moot. There really was little they could do at this point. “I hate this,” she grumbled, falling against the backrest of the sofa. “You’d think there would be something we could do, something we could say, to cast off his accusations. All he did was make copies of your logo and plaster them onto the mobile dolls. He did it without your consent! I’d like to think that the Colonists will think of that. It’s not that hard to do it.”

 

“No, it’s not,” Quatre agreed. He squeezed her hand. “We shouldn’t let this get to us. You and I both knew he would be using this information against us eventually. It was the whole reason he did it to begin with. It was a backup plan for him. I’m sure he has more of those in preparation for anything we throw at him. He wants to keep the Colonists’ favor. I hope I won’t be disappointed by giving them the benefit of the doubt in this case.”

 

“Yeah, me too,” Lista said through clenched teeth. “But we’ve been disappointed with them before. The bad thing about this whole thing is that they’ll listen to anything that comforts them. They might find more comfort in the fact that their leader is telling them the truth as opposed to Lady Une and the others. They would like to think that their political leader only wants the best for them.”

 

“Very true.”

 

Lista straightened her back at a sudden realization. “Perhaps _I_ should make a statement. I could arrange an announcement of my own, tell them what’s happening. I never beat around the bush before. I’m not about to start now.”

 

“Absolutely not,” Quatre chided, his eyes hardening. “You have no place in the public eye right now. And as I said, it’s probably Merrick’s aim to draw us out of hiding. I will not risk that.”

 

Lista’s shoulders slumped. “But, Quatre, we can’t let this go on.”

 

“We don’t have a choice, Lista. Please, just let it go,” he pleaded. “The whole purpose of bringing you here was to keep you as far away from him as possible. I don’t want to risk anything at this point. My public appearance means nothing to me if Merrick decides to target you again as soon as you rise up to my defense.”

 

Lista folded her arms over her chest in a huff, her stubbornness rising to the surface. “I don’t want your public appearance to falter because of this. You know it will if the Colonists listen to him. I don’t want to risk _that_. It’s important to me what the people think about you.”

 

Quatre shook his head. “Why does it matter so much? I don’t care what they think. Let them believe what they want if it sates them. It doesn’t matter to me. It shouldn’t matter to you. I just want you to be safe, and you won’t be if you reveal yourself to defend me. There’s nothing to defend to begin with. I know I’m innocent, and so do you. That’s all that matters. We all know I would never sell any of you out to him.”

 

“But the Colonists—”

 

Quatre took hold of her face, pulling her close enough to taste her sweet breath. “Lista, listen to me. It does not matter to me what the Colonists think of me. All I care about is what _you_ think of me and what our friends think of me. All of you know that I would never do such a thing. And if the Colonists have learned anything in the past years, it would be that we are not soldiers out for meaningless blood. We will do what we must to keep the peace, and if they have learned anything about me and my ideals, they know that I am a pacifist. Everything I have instilled into my company is to promote peace. I would hardly pass over an endless amount of funds to Merrick so he can create a mobile doll army.”

 

He leaned towards her, pressing his lips against hers in a much-needed kiss. He drank her in, the need to hold her, kiss her, overwhelming as he tried to forget about the broadcast. It did in fact bother him that Merrick was bludgeoning his public image, but he couldn’t let Lista know that. She would jump to the opportunity if she could to ensure the Colonists knew the truth. She always insisted on saving him.

 

When he pulled away, licking his lips of her taste, Lista sighed deeply and fell against his chest. “All right. If you believe this is the best thing…”

 

“It is,” he said with a firm nod. “Let Merrick do what he wishes with me. All I care about is you and our baby and knowing he has no idea where we are. If he knew, he would have attacked by now.” He kissed her temple, moaning contently as he rested his cheek against her head. “The Colonists know deep down who they can trust. Merrick is feeding them pretty little lies, promises of peace when this is all over. But I don’t believe they’re completely incompetent. They know. They just need the opportunity to open their eyes and see it.”

 

“I have no reason not to believe you,” Lista murmured against him. “You’re always right to begin with. I guess I will have to just let it go, then.”

 

Quatre sighed, relieved she had accepted defeat. “Yes. Let it blow over. It will eventually.”

 

“I hope it does. We deserve some peace,” she replied, nuzzling her face against the warmth of his chest. “And we deserve to be happy.”

 

Quatre pressed his mouth against the top of her head. “I’ll do everything in my power to make it so, sweetheart.”

 

Lista moaned contentedly. She never once had reason to doubt his word. She wasn’t about to start now.

 


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Lista sat on the sofa, a fleece blanket draped over her legs and her hand moving in soft, circular movements over her belly to calm down the incessant kicking of her son. Her eyes were fixated on the array of colors on the Christmas tree, her eyes losing focus under the mesmerizing glow.

 

As disappointed as she was that she and Quatre spent this Christmas Day without having their families or their friends, that they were still embroiled in this war with Merrick, she couldn’t deny the sense of calm she felt as she sat in the silence of the room, staring at the beauty and colors on the tree.

 

She moaned contentedly and rested her chin on her knuckles, her thoughts drifting away in a wave of pleasant warmth for one of the first times since Merrick began his reign of terror.

 

 

 

 

_Quatre could hear his heart thumping wildly in his chest, threatening to break through his ribs at any given moment. He stood in front of the fireplace in the large living room, the furniture all cleared out in favor of grand decorations and rows of chairs for the small and private ceremony he and Lista had opted for._

_The thundering of the blood pumping through his veins muted when the French doors were opened by two of his servants. Lorenzo Di Nevella came into view, standing alone with a proud smile on his face. The guests – his sisters, Lista’s family, and their closest friends – stood from their seats, and the violin quartet played a fluid, beautiful rendition of “Pachelbel’s Canon in D.”_

_Lorenzo turned to the side and offered his hand, and the breath caught in Quatre’s throat as Lista glided into view, wearing a simple but elegant sweetheart ruched gown that shimmered under the light of the chandelier. A silver scalloped necklace adorned her neck, rubies and diamonds glistening in the lighting. Ruby teardrop earrings dangled against her jaw line. Her hair was curled delicately and bundled atop her head, held tight with a ruby and diamond silver tiara, with a flowing veil sweeping down her back._

_She held her bouquet – red roses and white calla lilies – tight against her stomach. She slipped her hand through her father’s arm, and they stepped into the room, moving down the makeshift aisle sprinkled with red rose petals._

_Quatre released his hands from behind himself, his eyes never leaving Lista’s as she slowly approached him. He took several small, eager steps towards them, eager for his bride to join him under the white lattice arch in front of the fireplace._

_When Lorenzo stopped at the young man with his eldest daughter in tow, he turned to her and placed his hand on her cheek. She smiled up at him, chuckling back a sob._

_“You have never looked so beautiful,” Lorenzo whispered to her. He leaned in and pressed his mouth against the side of hers. “My little Elisabetta is not so little anymore.” He turned to Quatre and nodded to him, tugging Lista’s hand towards the young man’s. Quatre took it willingly, clasping his fingers over hers. “I know I don’t have to say this, but take care of her, my boy. It’s up to you now.”_

_Quatre nodded once and watched as Lorenzo left them, sitting down next to his wife in the first row. She was sobbing softly, her camera long forgotten in her lap. Quatre watched from the corner of his eye as Gabriela reached over, taking Lista’s bouquet._

_Quatre smiled upon his bride and tugged her gently towards the minister, careful of her dress and the train now draping the floor behind them. His fingers tightened over hers and he looked at her once more, unable to keep his eyes off her. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, but somehow he thought she already knew that by the look on her face and the lone tear that rolled down her scarlet-splashed cheek._

_The gray-haired minister opened his Bible, smiling at the young twosome as they stood before him hand-in-hand, a contagious smile affixed to their faces. “Friends, family, we are gathered here in the sight of God to join Quatre Raberba Winner and Elisabetta Lorenza Di Nevella in the bonds of holy matrimony. Quatre and Elisabetta were brought together by the ravages of war, and through their love, they were able to overcome their obstacles. And now here they stand in the presence of their loved ones, prepared to vow their love forever.”_

_He exchanged glances with them, giving them both a single nod. “Quatre, Elisabetta, turn to one another and join hands.”_

_They did so, Quatre taking Lista’s trembling hands in his own, squeezing them tight, as he looked upon her, watching the tears continuing to streak down her reddened cheeks._

_The minister placed his hand on Quatre’s shoulder. “We will proceed with the vows. Quatre?”_

_Quatre swallowed the growing lump in his throat, his smile widening. “Lista, they say love comes when you least expect it, and I did not know just how true a statement that was until I met you. I was troubled by such a beautiful young woman to be embroiled in the war, but I am grateful, for I would never have met you. Wars are lonely, but it was not so with me, because I had you. And now, with our future before us, I vow to you with every fiber of my being to make you happy, to keep you smiling, and to love you more with every passing day.”_

_Lista choked out a strained sob, mouthing to him an “I love you,” just as the minister turned to her and placed a hand on her shoulder._

_“Elisabetta?”_

_She nodded and cleared her throat, squeezing her hands over his. “Quatre, when I met you, I was struggling to find my rightful place. I had mostly been alone. And then I met you at New Edwards. The more time I spent with you, learning about you, the deeper I fell into you. You’re kind, generous, and you do everything to the fullest extent. You balance me out. You looked past the soldier and saw the woman inside just needing to be cared for and loved. And you gave me that. And I will spend the rest of my life showing you the same care and love you have strived to give me. And so I vow to stay by your side until my last breath and love you with everything I have in me, because my heart is yours forever.”_

_The minister looked to Quatre. “Quatre, do you take Elisabetta to be your wife, to love her, comfort her, honor her, and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?”_

_Taking a deep breath, Quatre said, “I do.”_

_The minister turned to Lista. “Elisabetta, do you take Quatre to be your husband, to love him, comfort him, honor him, and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?”_

_Lista was nodding in the middle of the minister’s sentence, smiling bright. “I do.”_

_The minister looked to Trowa and Gabriela – the maid of honor and best man – and nodded to each of them. “May I have the rings?”_

_Trowa and Gabriela each placed the rings in the minister’s hand, and he first turned to Quatre, handing him Lista’s gold band. “Quatre, place this ring onto Elisabetta’s finger.”_

_Quatre took the ring and slid it gently over Lista’s ring finger, and then he quickly pressed a kiss atop it with a smile._

_“This ring symbolizes the never-ending love between you. And just as the circle of the ring completes itself, so does Elisabetta complete you,” the minister said. He extended his hand towards Lista. “Elisabetta, place this ring onto Quatre’s finger.”_

_Lista took the gold band and slid it onto his finger, chuckling tearfully as they stole a glance of their hands now with their matching rings._

_“This ring symbolizes the never-ending love between you. And just as the circle of the ring completes itself, so does Quatre complete you,” the minister repeated. He looked up to the rows of their friends and family, smiling. “Quatre and Elisabetta have made their declarations. As their most cherished loved ones, keep them close and guide them in times of strife. And with the authority bestowed on me by God’s Word, I pronounce you husband and wife.”_

_The minister smiled upon the couple, watching as they stared down at their hands, now dressed with their wedding rings. He closed his Bible and hugged it to his chest. “Quatre, you may kiss the bride,” he said, taking a step back and out of everyone’s attention._

_Lista and Quatre lifted their heads, staring at one another longingly. Lista felt like she was stuck in a dream, and rightfully so. She knew she was crying; she could feel the tears wetting her cheeks, but she didn’t care. She didn’t care if her makeup became mussed._

_“Oh, for the love of everything holy, kiss already!” Duo’s irritated voice shouted through the room._

_Lista peered over Quatre’s shoulder at her braided friend, who had a sly smirk on his face, as Wufei elbowed him in the side. The guests erupted into gentle laughter. She couldn’t help but chuckle a bit herself._

_She returned her attention to Quatre when she saw him move closer to her. He released one of her hands to cup her face in his palm. His thumb smoothed over her cheek, taking with it the tears that streamed her face. He dragged his tongue over his lips as he leaned in to her, his eyes lidded. His mouth grazed hers for a moment, as if teasing her in front of everyone they knew and loved, before deepening their kiss into one that could be considered indecent._

_Duo was whooping in the background as Lista’s arm wrapped around Quatre’s shoulders, her fingers finding the ends of his hair and entangling themselves in them. She wished she could stand there forever and kiss him as if she had an unlimited supply of oxygen, as if time truly had stopped for them like it felt it did. But she pulled away from him, the applause in the room turning uproarious._

_Neither of them could stop smiling as they turned to their loved ones, their applause and approving shouts turning down to silence._

_“Ladies and gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Quatre Raberba Winner,” the minister announced from behind the newly married couple. He nodded to the violin quartet in the corner, and they began to play the bridal recessional._

_Gabriela handed Lista her bouquet, smiling happily at her as the couple took their descent down the makeshift aisle, everyone applauding once more. Quatre led her out of everyone’s eyeshot, right into his study._

_He quickly spun around to face her, grasping her face in his hands for another soul-soaring kiss. She nearly dropped her bouquet at the sudden movement, distracted by the feel and taste of his abrupt kiss. When he pulled away, he’d left her breathless and flushed, staring upon him in question._

_“My vows were not empty promises,” he told her with the firm shake of his head. He took her free hand in his, squeezing tight. “We have an eternity to be together, and I will not waste a single second of it. I love you with my entire being, and nothing in this world could possibly change that.”_

_Lista smiled at him and wrapped her arm around his neck, the flowers of her bouquet pressed against his back. She nuzzled her nose into the crook of his neck and sighed deeply, feeling as though everything was finally right with the world._

 

 

 

 

Lista hadn’t realized she had fallen deep into the daydream of their wedding day until she felt her blanket being pulled up her body. She opened her eyes sleepily, gazing up at a smiling Quatre as he hovered over her.

 

“Go to sleep, sweetheart. You’re obviously tired,” he said as he folded her bangs behind her ear.

 

She shook her head slowly. “Mnh-mnh. I was just thinking.”

 

Quatre settled himself next to her, and she shifted until she lay against him, his arm now draped over her shoulder. “What were you thinking about?”

 

A soft chuckle vibrated against her throat. “Our wedding day. It’s one of my favorite memories.”

 

Quatre squeezed her against him. “Mine, too.” His hand rubbed against her arm. “Although I wish I could have given you something grander, something bigger.”

 

“Don’t start that again,” Lista warned, lifting her head to stare at him through her lashes. “I was so happy with our wedding. I wouldn’t do it over. I never needed anything big. Our families and closest friends were there, and that’s all that mattered to me. We didn’t need to have it in a church or outside or anything lavish. Having it in our home was comfortable and private. It was perfect.”

 

He smiled. “ _You_ were perfect,” he said softly. “I couldn’t have asked for a better day to make you my wife.”

 

She couldn’t stifle her giggle, and she lifted her hand, looking at her rings. “I’m glad I finally get to wear these,” she said, admiring the glow against the lights on the tree. “I hated not being able to wear them.”

 

Quatre nodded, taking a look at his own gold band. “It felt strange for me, too, not to be able to wear mine.”

 

Lista puckered her lips playfully, a brow curved. “Well, to be fair, you got to wear your wedding ring to Melody, so…”

 

He peered down at her, unable to suppress the amused smile. He leaned down, capturing her lips in a short kiss. “It meant nothing,” he replied as he pulled away. “It was just a ring to me. This” – He lifted his hand once more, shifting his hand to see the glimmer of the gold – “is a symbol of my love for you. I would never think of taking anyone else as my wife.”

 

Lista couldn’t help but laugh. “There are probably a billion people out there better suited for you than me. Have you been drunk the whole time you’ve known me?”

 

Quatre returned her laugh with one of his own. “Even a drunken man would recognize your worth,” he said. He threaded his fingers through hers, bringing her hand up to kiss her knuckles. “Even if there is a woman out there better suited for me, I wouldn’t want her. I have the woman I want, and in a matter of months, she’s going to give me a son. I couldn’t possibly be more blessed.”

 

Smiling in satisfaction, Lista turned her attention back to the tree, admiring the array of colors, the shiny ornaments, and the gold star at the top. “I wish we could have spent this Christmas with our friends and family. It doesn’t feel so much like Christmas without them.”

 

Quatre could hear the disappointment in her voice. He squeezed her against him. “I know. But next year will be better. Our son will be here with us, and we can have a big celebration with all of our friends and family back in our home. And Merrick will be a thing of the past.”

 

Lista draped her arm over his stomach, eyes fixating on a cluster of lights. “I sure hope so. I want our son to have the best Christmas ever.”

 

“He will,” Quatre said. “And so will you. I promise.”

 

Lista said nothing. She gave a contented sigh and wondered what the world would be like without Merrick Wysor.

 

 

 

 

Lista stepped out of the shower with a satisfied sigh. She quickly dried herself off and dressed for bed in a pink and black satin nightie. She draped her damp towel on the back of the door and walked into the bedroom, finding Quatre bent over the bed and carefully pulling the blankets down. She leaned against the doorframe, folding her arms over her chest. She couldn’t help but enjoy the scenery of her husband preparing the bed for them. He had already taken his shower; his hair was mussed and still slightly damp. Lista enjoyed the way his bangs curled rebelliously over his eyes.

 

She covered her mouth with her palm and released a gentle giggle, prompting him to turn around. “I didn’t know you were there,” he said, cracking a smile. He pulled himself to attention and walked over to her, cupping her elbows in his palms. He pulled her into a chaste kiss. “How was your shower?”

 

“It felt nice,” Lista gushed with a sigh. “I feel relaxed.”

 

Quatre chuckled and leaned into her, taking in the fresh scent of her body still musky with water and bath soap. She smelled like she had been rolling in flowers all day. “I’m glad, sweetheart.”

 

Lista’s features softened as she wrapped her arms around him, enveloping him against the warm recesses of her body. “It would have been better if you were in there with me,” she whispered, curling her fingers over his shoulders. She leaned in to him, her eyes lowered seductively. It was like fire playing against skin as her lips touched his ever so slightly, teasing him, testing him. She closed her eyes and sighed against his mouth. She tightened her arms around his neck, desperate to have him close as possible.

 

He hoisted her against his chest in seconds, carting her pregnant form carefully over to the bed without breaking their passionate kiss. He rested her softly against the mattress, his body hovering over hers like a grand redwood. His lips left hers burning when he pulled away from her, his sea blue eyes emblazoned with a reawakened fire he’d been keeping in for what seemed like ages.

 

He swallowed the heavy lump in his throat, recalling the very vivid dream he’d had not very long ago. Calling his control into question once more, he drew in a slow, deep breath through his nose and cupped a palm over her cheek. “We should probably get some sleep, love.” He leaned down and kissed the center of her forehead before shifting to the other side of the bed.

 

Lista stared at him for a moment as he adjusted the coverlet over his body, tucking it comfortably around himself. He turned to her, smiling, and opened his arms to her. He reached for her, but she evaded him, scooting closer to her edge of the bed.

 

“Are you all right? Is something the matter?” he asked, leaning up slightly on his elbows to gaze upon her as she sat up against the headboard.

 

She slid her tongue over her lips, his taste lingering like a morning fog. “Yes.”

 

Quatre opened his mouth to question her, suddenly curious and worrisome, but as he did so, the top of her body suddenly blanketed over his, causing him to jerk back against the cotton pillows beneath him. Her eyes lowered to his mouth, a dark, delicious pink meant to draw her in. She pressed her palms against his cheeks and kissed him slow at first, curious to read his reaction to her boldness.

 

He surrendered to her kiss, his lips spread open slightly when her tongue slid inside to capture more of his sweet taste. He moaned against her mouth, trailing a hand behind her head until his fingers tangled within the soft ebony locks. His control began to slip again, the feel of her body through the thin fabric of her chemise not leaving much to his imagination.

 

Lucky for him, she was the first to pull away, drawing in a gasp of air. She blinked slow, almost drunkenly, and craned her neck back to gaze upon him.

 

He breathed her name as if it were something foreign to him. When her lips curved into a pleased smile, it only made the situation worse for him.

 

“I don’t want to go to bed just yet,” she whispered. She traced her finger in a circle over his chest and leaned back down to him, her lips grazing against his ear. “What I _do_ want is you.”

 

“Oh, sweetheart, you have no idea how much I’d like to,” Quatre replied, trying to ignore the burning in the middle of his body. He turned his head away from her, ashamed. “But I can’t. After that dream I had about us, I don’t know if I have the control.”

 

Lista’s eyes slit, a slender brow lifted in curiosity. “Dream? What dream?”

 

Quatre felt his breath hitch in his throat, unable to control the widening of his eyes when he realized his utterance. Instead of answering her, he turned on his side, presenting her with his bare back.

 

Lista frowned. “Quatre, tell me what your dream was. Was it really so terrible?”

 

Quatre released an incredulous chuckle. “That is far from the correct term to describe it, sweetheart, I can rightly assure you of that.”

 

Lista swallowed, feeling the heat climb into her cheeks. So, _that_ was the kind of dream he had. Surely it must have been more than erotic to prompt him to react so strongly, so fearfully.

She placed her hand on his shoulder. She felt him jerk at the sudden contact, but he didn’t turn to face her. “It’s all right, Quatre. You’re a passionate man. There is nothing wrong with having dreams like that. It’s perfectly normal.” She gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze and settled back on the bed. “We’ll just go to sleep, okay?”

 

She rested her head against the pillow and released a sigh. Closing her eyes, she could feel Quatre shift next to her. A smile curved onto her face, and she folded her hands above her stomach, waiting for her exhaustion to reign over her and pull her into a much-needed slumber.

 

The sudden silence seemed to unnerve her. She felt her body being pulled towards Quatre’s side of the bed and had to wonder why she suddenly felt as if she was being watched. Cracking open her eyes, she found Quatre staring at her, hovering close to her. “Quatre? Is something wrong?”

 

He closed his eyes and sighed heavily, as if releasing an invisible burden from within himself. He shook his head. “You are far too forgiving of me, love,” he murmured. When he opened his eyes once more, there was a solid resolve hidden beneath the array of blue. “When I married you, I vowed to do anything and everything to ensure your happiness, and here I am making a mockery of those promises.”

 

Lista was quick to shake her head. “Quatre, you’re not. I understand your concern. I would never hold that against you. It’s not important that we—”

 

“But it is,” he interrupted. He leaned down to her, his lips grazing a gentle trail on her neck. He felt her pulse quicken under his mouth, the muscles contract as she swallowed hard. She shuddered and moaned, his lips scorching a path from the bottom of her ear to the bridge of her shoulder. He lingered at her collarbone, suckling and playing his tongue back and forth.

 

“Quatre…” His name came about her lips as a strained whisper, her fingers finding their way into the ends of his hair. She gripped the back of his head and closed her eyes, angling her head to give him better access to her skin.

 

“I thought about us like this while I was away from you,” Quatre groaned against her, his lips finding the heart of her neck. “I had dreams that haunted me, begged me to return for the mere want of you. I have never felt like this before.”

 

His words struck a feral nerve within her, prompting her eyes open in a quick snap. She could only see the top of his golden head as he continued to rove gentle kisses upon her.

 

“But I can’t, not without worrying about harming you,” he said, shaking his head in disgust. “I feel like a slave to my own desires. This is not who I am. I always considered lust a want, but something has changed in me in the time we were apart. I have to show everyone that you are mine.”

 

Lista’s heart skipped a beat as his words echoed in her mind, the claim of his possession over her. It riled something forbidden deep within. She would have been lying if she said she didn’t like the way he spoke. “You don’t have to show anyone that,” she murmured, shaking her head. His eyes connected with hers. “I love you. I would never even consider being with anyone other than you.”

 

“I know that, sweetheart,” Quatre said, tracing her jaw line with his fingertip. “But _he_ doesn’t.” His brows furrowed and he snapped his head away, sensing his own anger bubbling to the surface.

 

Lista sighed. She had to wonder when Merrick was going to enter the conversation. “He doesn’t need to know. All that matters is us. Don’t worry about what he knows or doesn’t know. He isn’t important.” She sifted bangs away from his eyes, offering him a comforting smile when he turned to face her once more.

 

“He has tampered with our lives,” Quatre continued, gritting his teeth together. “It won’t happen again. I won’t allow it.”

 

Lista heard the determination in his voice. She cupped her hands over his face, forcing him to look at her. “I have never doubted your intentions for us,” she whispered. “He will get what’s coming to him. And when it’s all said and done, all that will matter is that we will have a little baby to spoil.”

 

Quatre stared down at her, releasing a hiss of air through his unclenching teeth. He lowered his head, pressing his mouth against the curve between her breasts. “You’re far too good for me,” he rasped. “You’re like a deep breath of air.”

 

“I think we can agree to disagree on this, because there’s no way I’m too good for you,” Lista replied, her smile widening as her fingers played through his silky hair. “I think we have always been meant for each other. You complete me, Quatre.”

 

He was silent, instead grazing gentle kisses along the grove between her breasts. Softly, his hands journeyed down her body, leaving a fiery trail through the smooth fabric of her lingerie. He stopped when he reached the bare tops of her knees, retracing his steps back up her legs, but this time, he caught the bottom of her lingerie and began bunching it up her thighs.

 

Lista lifted her head slightly, eyes wide and confused. “Quatre, what are you doing?”

 

“Who am I to deny you of your wants, of your needs, merely because I cannot have my own fulfilled?” he asked, his voice hoarse and low. His hands didn’t stop. He bunched her skirts at her waist, baring her to the air in the room. His eyes lifted and met hers, unblinking. “It is my duty as your husband to ensure those needs are satisfied.”

 

Lista opened her mouth to question him, but the nimble touch of his fingers on her clothed core quickly erased any inquiry she had.

 

He was dead serious, and she knew it as soon as her eyes connected with his, now filled with insatiable lust.

 

Quatre swallowed hard when he felt the dampness under his fingers. His bold declarations had clearly had an effect on her. Perhaps it wasn’t such a bad thing that she knew the truth of the dream that haunted him a month earlier.

 

Lista spread her legs just slightly when she felt his finger slowly rubbing through the satin of her panties. Her fingers clutched the sheets under her body, her mouth pink and parted in a moan. Too long had it been since she was touched this way, too long that she felt feral needs take her over.

 

She needed this more than she knew.

 

Quatre watched her draw in her bottom lip, preventing her moan from turning into an uninhibited scream. Just a simple back and forth motion of his finger through her underwear already had her writhing. He could scarcely imagine what it would be like for her when that clothed barrier was gone.

 

But he was curious to find out.

 

His ministrations ceased, and he took hold of the thin strings hugging her hips. Gently, he slid them down to her ankles, leaving them dangling there for him to return to later. He watched the muscles tense throughout her body, lying in wait for the touch that would send her careening into a blissful oblivion.

 

His hand found her again, his finger playing about the dark curls of her sex. He felt her shudder, and she breathed his name as if she planned to worship him. He knew how she felt; he worshipped the ground in which she walked upon, much less the way she called his name in a pleaded whisper.

 

His finger found her opening and slowly entered her warmth. She gasped and arched her back into his hand almost instantly, her fingers near to clawing ragged holes in the bedding beneath her. Little did she know the thoughts passing through her husband’s mind, hoping to sate his own desires. His eyes were long closed, dreaming up visions of his erection replacing his finger within her body, pumping within her as if he always belonged there.

 

He wanted to hear her screaming his name, begging him for her release, much like she had in his dream. Quatre felt his face grow hot at the thought, and he opened his eyes to gaze upon his wife. Her cheeks were flushed crimson, her eyes half-open, and her hair fanned out beneath her as dark as the night.

 

She was at his mercy, her chest already heaving with gasping breaths. She pulled her knees back, giving him more access to the center of her body, now practically screaming at him to be touched. He answered her unspoken plea, deepening his finger and thrusting slowly, knowing just how long it had been since any intimacy had passed between their sheets. Her body quickly accommodated the pleasant intrusion.

 

He leaned over her face, his nose brushing softly against hers like butterfly wings. His lips captured her moan, and he added another finger to her depths. He felt her jerk in response, but he kept his mouth cemented on hers, taking her breath and whimpers of delight along with the greedy kiss.

 

Her moan was like gentle music to his ears. He longed to hear it, reveled in the vibrations coming from her throat even as he continued to kiss her. One of her hands unlatched from the bedding to wrap around his shoulders. Her fingernails threatened to break skin as she grabbed onto him for dear life, the simple touch of skin against skin all but tormenting. He loved it.

 

Quatre finally broke the kiss, feeling her need to gasp for a gluttonous drink of air. Her fingers slid to his neck and she grasped his hair as his own fingers slowly sped up their motions inside her. She could barely take the spark zigzagging through her limbs at every inward thrust of his fingers. Her control was waning. She was close to begging for more.

 

She said his name again, her voice going up an octave when she heaved in another harsh breath. She snapped her head to the side, shutting her eyes tight as she once again bit down on her lip. Quatre watched her, mesmerized, as her hips began to buck against his hand, urging him faster, deeper.

 

His mind shouted to maintain control. Watching her writhing against the mere thrusts of his fingers was too much for him. He noticed a single bead of sweat trickling down the side of her face. His eyes followed the trail it left in its wake, continuing its journey down her neck and finally disappearing into her flesh.

 

He had to get her there now, before he suddenly replaced his fingers with his aching erection and threatened to tear through her body with a single untamed thrust.

 

The thought was far too tempting for him.

 

His thumb found the sensitive nub of nerves seated above her opening, causing her to cry out and snap her eyes open once more. She screamed his name, no control to stop her as her fingernails dug into the back of his neck. He didn’t even feel it. Instead, he was amazed at how responsive she was to the slightest touch of his thumb against her, the simple movement of his fingers inside her body. She was melting against his hand.

 

It was like watching a dance, seeing her succumb to the desires of her body. The calls in her mind to surrender herself to him were the only things she could seem to hear. He reveled in the knowledge that only he could touch her this way and make her cry out like nothing else mattered.

 

She arched her back, pressing her lower body into his merciless hand. She cried out his name again, grateful for the loosening tension that had unknowingly built up within her body in the months they were apart.

 

“Oh…Oh, _god_ ,” she groaned, clenching her eyes tight as she bit down on her bottom lip. His massages became vigorous, prompting her to erratic thrusts of her own against his hand, his fingers, as they stroked her to higher heaven.

 

“Come for me, sweetheart,” Quatre urged, his voice husky and dry as he watched her. It was just like the first dream he had, lust pouring from his body like an ocean drinking from a river.

 

The sound of his voice, urging and laced with passion, caused her eyes to snap open and up at him. His cheeks were flushed, his breathing erratic and short, as he watched her reach for her pleasure.

 

Her body suddenly jerked as his fingers grazed her just right, and everything exploded around her in a white haze of light. She cried out his name and writhed into his hand one final time, riding out the sensations pulsing through her body like electrical currents.

 

Quatre felt her climax wash over his fingers like warm, delectable honey. He pulled his fingers from her body and hunched over, spent himself from the exertion of bringing his wife to climax. He was aching like a young boy, but he pushed the thoughts from his mind, instead focusing his attentions on the ebony-haired woman lying beneath him.

 

Lista’s legs lay strewn about the mattress as she gathered copious amounts of air into her strained lungs. Her fingers, now sore and nearly throbbing, unhitched from Quatre’s back and the sheets beneath her. She closed her eyes, evening out her deep breathing and slowing the rapid pace of her heart.

 

She felt Quatre lower next to her, pressing a lazy kiss along her jaw. “You looked so beautiful like that,” he whispered, cupping a hand over her cheek. “So beautiful.”

 

Lista opened her eyes and turned her head to gaze upon him as he nuzzled his face in the delicious crook of her shoulder. “But what about you?” she asked sincerely, roving a hand along the smooth trail of his arm.

 

He lifted his head, smiling upon her at the selfless thought. He pushed himself up and bent down her body, finding the thin undergarment still dangling from her ankles. He sifted them back up her legs, fitting them comfortably over her hips. He gathered the ruffled skirts of her lingerie and smoothed them back over her legs. “Watching you like that was more than enough for me, love. Go to sleep now.”

 

Lista gave an indignant scoff in protest, but said nothing when Quatre pressed his mouth urgently against hers. She settled against his kiss, moaning weakly, as she felt his fingers bury themselves into her hair.

 

And just as fast as the kiss started, it ended with Quatre pulling away, smiling. “Sleep, darling. We have had a long day. You and the baby need rest. I will be right here with you when you awaken.”

 

She nodded once and closed her eyes, turning on her side into a comfortable position. Quatre stared at her with watchful eyes, careful not to move until he knew she had finally succumbed to sleep. He knew it would be a simple feat for her after releasing such exertion just moments earlier.

 

He was right. She moaned contently and the smile curled onto her face disappeared into a neutral expression. Gently, he folded hair behind her ear, pressed a kiss to her temple, and eased himself out of the bed. He made his way into the bathroom, silent and careful not to wake her.

 

Turning on the water, he washed his hands and splashed water into his face. He looked up, staring at himself in the mirror as droplets of water fell into the sink. His gold-kissed bangs clung to his forehead like glue from the dampness now coating his skin.

 

The previous times he’d looked at himself in the mirror, he had seen himself marred with a darkness he didn’t recognize. But now, he felt as if he was reverting back to the person he was most aware of. Perhaps all he needed was a little sexual release, even though it had not necessarily been his own. He was grateful enough to have bestowed and watched such a passionate release upon his wife, and only with the mere ministrations of his fingers.

 

Shaking his head, he splashed his face again and turned off the water. He rubbed a hand towel over his face and left the bathroom, returning to Lista’s slumbering side. He pulled her into his chest, feeling her belly rub against his. He sighed, smiling, and closed his eyes, feeling as if all the pieces of the puzzle were finally fitting together.

 

Leaving a hot trail of breath on her temple, he kissed her again. “Merry Christmas, my love.”


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Feeling as if she were stuck in a dreamy haze, Lista moaned and shifted against the constant warmth. Coming out of her sleep was lagging, so much that she felt as if time no longer existed.

 

She didn’t mind such a thing as she realized Quatre lying to her side, his arm draped protectively over her belly. He seemed incredibly comfortable, his breathing even and deep as it heated her bare shoulder.

 

Her sleep could not have been better. She figured it had something to do with the night’s events, as pleasant and gratifying as they were. Quatre had surprised her a bit, but she certainly held no complaints. She felt like she would have a spring in her step for the day.

 

She was peering at her husband, the father of the baby growing speedily within the cocoon of her body. That was a comforting thought, one that made her feel like the new day had dawned the beginning of their lives together and the end of Merrick’s tirade over the Colonies.

 

She felt like she could stay in this bed with him forever, cuddled within his protective embrace. But with her stomach beginning to growl, breakfast was becoming a necessity. She leaned over, brushing her lips carefully over Quatre’s cheek, careful not to disturb him. “I love you,” she whispered, sliding his bangs from his closed eyes. She listened to him moan in response, as if he had indeed heard her quiet declaration, but he made no move to awaken.

 

She scooted out of bed, tucking the blankets over Quatre’s side to hide her absence. She gathered her bathrobe on the back of the door, slid it over her arms, and made her way to the kitchen for a cup of tea. She amended to cook breakfast before Quatre had the opportunity to awaken and do it himself; she felt as if it had been far too long since she’d immersed herself into the ways of the kitchen and considered it good practice for when she cooked meals for her husband and son.

 

The thought sent her blissfully reeling. She could barely believe it was all true, that it wasn’t just a dream lingering about to tease her.

 

Strolling into the kitchen, the cool tile biting into the bottoms of her feet, she made her way over to the small television on the corner of the counter and turned on the morning news. Deeming the current report unimportant to her, she turned to the shelving and rounded up a mug, sugar, and a teabag.

 

Her stomach growled again, much louder, as if the child growing within her demanded nourishment. She smiled and rubbed her hand over her belly, silently promising something to eat after a cup of tea. She filled her mug with water and placed it in the microwave for two minutes. While waiting, she drew out a spoon and opened up the jar of sugar.

 

Turning her head to the television, she noticed the current report had ended, and the newscaster had moved on to a story worth Lista’s attention: the Gundams.

 

She rushed over and turned up the volume several notches, staring at the screen in utter curiosity, as well as dread, while the newscaster relayed the story.

 

“As you can see in the video provided, the previous battle the Gundams were in did ample damage to the colony. Colonies leader Merrick Wysor has made a statement on such destructive power that the Gundams are known for,” the blonde female replied.

 

Lista frowned when she watched the video spread across the screen and continued to show her friends fighting valiantly, all the while hearing Merrick’s poisonous voice in the background.

 

“The Gundams are a symbol of terrorism throughout the Colonies, and as such, I do not respond so well to terrorists. Peace will soon return. The Gundam pilots believe they have the upper hand, when in fact, I have yet to take advantage of a trump card that will ensure their surrender and eventual defeat. Peace will come back to the citizens, and the Gundams will become a thing of the past. We learn from the past, but it is also eventually forgotten. The Gundams will be no different.”

 

Disgusted, Lista smashed her fingers over the power button, interrupting anymore of Merrick’s declaration. “Terrorism, indeed,” she mumbled to herself, folding her arms over her chest. “You’re a fine one to talk, Merrick. You embody terrorism and everything that it stands for.” The microwave beeped behind her, but she ignored it, far too embroiled in her irritation to pay it any mind.

 

She leaned against the counter, mulling over his words. “Trump card? What could he be talking about? And why would he bother publically announcing that? He must want us to know about it.” She scoffed, shaking her head. “As if he thinks anything he says is going to scare us. You don’t intimidate me, Merrick. Not anymore. I have far too much in my life to live for.”

 

Her stomach rumbled again, and the baby kicked several times, as if announcing his presence. Lista smiled and gazed down at her belly, placing both of her hands over it and rubbing in comforting circles. “Don’t worry, baby. He can’t do anything to hurt us.”

 

Her smile faded, and her skin crawled, chills waving up and down her arms as a most discomfiting thought passed through her head. “Oh, dear god. The baby. The baby is his trump card.” She spun around, clutching the counter as she steadied her suddenly shaky knees. Clamping a hand over her mouth, she bit back a whimper, silently hoping that Merrick had something else up his sleeve and he wouldn’t be so cruel as to use their child as a means to an end.

 

She simply couldn’t bear the thought.

 

But she could see Merrick laughing in her head, clutching a bundle of light blue blankets against his chest. A child’s cries reverberated around him, but he paid it no mind. The curl of his smirk was disgusting, as if he thoroughly enjoyed hearing the baby’s sobs for help.

 

She immediately regretted turning on the television. She really hoped she was wrong, but now that the thought was in her mind, playing over and over, she couldn’t get it out. It haunted her, and everything happy in her life came to a crashing halt.

 

She was wrong. Merrick Wysor did indeed embody terrorism, and he was also a master of intimidation. She underestimated him. Either that, or she vastly overestimated herself.

 

She snapped her eyes shut a moment too late, tears scorching down her cheeks as she tried to keep her emotions locked up, tried not to think of the worst case scenario. Her mood had crashed and burned in a matter of minutes. Merrick would have been pleased to know that. But then again, perhaps he already knew.

 

“Sweetheart?”

 

Her heart jumpstarted in her chest as she heard Quatre’s tender voice breaking through the silence of the kitchen. She looked up at him, her knuckles far past white as she clutched the counter behind her while her free hand continued to cover her mouth, masking the sobs.

 

He was quick to her side, resting his hands on her shoulders. “What is it? Tell me. Are you hurt? Is it the baby?”

 

Lista said nothing. Her hands fell to her sides, and she leaned in to him, wrapping her arms around his back as she let the dam break on her sobs, crying into the crook of his shoulder. Quatre slid his hands over her shoulders, grasping her to him in confusion. But he kept silent, allowing her to cry until she felt she could do so no longer.

 

“It’s all right, sweetheart,” he whispered in her ear, pressing his mouth against her cheek. “Try to calm down. It’ll be all right.”

 

She mumbled something incoherent against him, her cries stifling her words. He closed his eyes, pained of her sadness.

 

Quatre knew now more than ever that Merrick Wysor had to die, for the sake of them all, and for Lista’s happiness. He vowed at that very moment to carry the burden of his death on his shoulders for the rest of his life, so long as it made his dear wife smile for him.

 

 

 

 

Relena walked out of the boardroom in a huff. Keeping a professional composure was difficult now. Nearly a month had passed since she and Melody had made their announcement to the Colonies that Merrick was a traitor and Preventer was siding with the Gundam pilots. But little headway had been made, too little. She was none too pleased with the way things had progressed; she was hoping for quicker results. Even she knew what her influence entailed within the Colonies, and she honestly thought she had more.

 

Either that, or Merrick was a master of smooth talking. She assumed it was the latter. It was the only explanation as to why more Colonists had not rallied to their cause for peace.

 

She had tried to discuss the matter with the cabinet, as well as the Colonies’ representatives, but they had not heeded her words of wisdom. Yet. Growing up as a pacifist, for the first time in her life she literally felt like force was necessary, and the thoughts passing through her mind were less than pure.

 

The first she had tried speaking to alone was Brynn Farrell, L3’s representative. The woman was stubborn and evaded every one of Relena’s questions on the matter. She refused to give her any information, claiming it was confidential.

 

Relena scoffed at the memory. Her failure with Brynn Farrell had done nothing to impede her. She went to Li Sheng next, the representative for L5, but he evaded her, as well, albeit with a more impatient temperament. The man threatened to have her thrown out of his office. Relena had little choice but to give up and leave, lest she make a public outburst that would require explanation later.

 

She didn’t attempt contacting the other three representatives, convinced she would make no more progress than she did with Farrell and Sheng.

 

She groaned and came to a stop at the elevator, pushing the “down” button. Her mind was clouded, and she had every reason to believe that the air in the building was stifling her ability to think clearly. She needed to speak with Lady Une and Archer. More action needed to be taken on the matter before Merrick got another step ahead of them. She wouldn’t stand for that.

 

The elevator doors silently slid open, and to her relief, it was empty. As she stepped inside and pressed the button for the bottom level, she wondered how Melody was doing. She was able to keep her position as well, and she had not had the opportunity to be in any meetings with the young woman since their announcement. Relena was certain that was planned, more than likely to prevent the two of them from conspiring in the middle of a meeting.

 

Relena sent out a silent prayer towards her new friend, hoping she was faring well against her father. Melody had gained a vast amount of self-esteem since she came to know the Gundam pilots, to which Relena was thankful for. The poor girl had been victim to her father’s intimidation tactics far too many times. The Vice-Foreign Minister reminded herself to give her a call as soon as she got home to see how she was doing.

 

The elevator came to a stop about halfway down the building, prompting Relena to sigh. She really wished to get out of there as soon as possible.

 

To make matters worse, as the doors slid open, Merrick’s neutral expression greeted her. As soon as he took her in, that expression was quick to change to delight, and he entered the elevator. He spun around, planting himself right in front of her, as if he wished to bar her escape.

 

“Going home, Vice-Foreign Minister?” he asked, his voice echoing in the small confines of the elevator.

 

Relena ignored the quickening of her heart against her chest. “Yes, I am,” she answered, folding her hands behind her back. Even though he wasn’t looking at her, she kept a frown firm on her face. Her visage showed her strength, but really, she feared being in there alone with him. She knew what evil he was capable of, and she wasn’t that curious to find out for herself just how he would exercise that.

 

“It doesn’t seem like you have had much luck rallying any more Colonists against me, Miss Darlian,” Merrick continued, the amused smile evident in his voice. He shook his head before turning over his shoulder to gaze upon her. “That’s a shame.”

 

Relena said nothing. Her frown only deepened, her brows furrowing into the normally blue and innocent shade of her eyes. Her lips tightened, and as much as she wished to turn away from him, she kept her eyes set on his. She knew that would tempt him, but the man didn’t deserve to know that he weaved any sort of fear over her.

 

“You’re just like your brother, defiant and stubborn to a fault,” Merrick said, chuckling. “That is, without a doubt, a Peacecraft trait.”

 

“I haven’t been a Peacecraft in a long time,” Relena replied, feeling the need to correct the smug Colonies leader.

 

Merrick paused for a moment before answering. “You will always be a Peacecraft, my dear. You were born as one and will die as one.” His smile widened. “You will always be hunted by the hunters that killed your parents and destroyed your kingdom long ago.”

 

Relena flinched at the mention of her fallen kingdom, as well as the deaths of her birth parents. She clenched her teeth and tightened her hands together behind her back, the wish to pummel him growing deeper with every passing moment. But no, she was against violence, and she kept telling herself that she was above him and he was far from worth it.

 

Relena broke her glare from Merrick for the first time to look upon the glowing numbers above the doors. She was eight levels away from the ground floor. Just a little longer, and she would be free of him.

 

No sooner did the thought pass through her mind, the elevator once again came to a stop several floors from the bottom, and the doors opened. Merrick turned back around, and Relena heard him chuckle. She leaned over to catch a glimpse of what he found so amusing, only to find Heero standing in the path of the doors, arms crossed over his chest and the same menacing look piercing through them both with his darkened gaze. She couldn’t help but smile.

 

“I suppose that is my cue to leave. I shall take the stairs from here,” Merrick spoke up. He spun around, bowing his head just slightly to Relena. “Until next time, Vice-Foreign Minister.” With that, Merrick quickly brushed past Heero, disappearing around a corner.

 

Relena leaned against the wall and sighed deeply, releasing her hands from behind her back. Heero stepped inside, allowing the doors to finally close behind him. “That man is frightening,” she breathed, pressing a hand against the middle of her chest. She looked up at Heero, who was now standing inches away from her with his hands now at his sides. “How did you know I was here and that he was with me?”

 

“Did you think I was lying when I said I would be watching you?” he asked incredulously. “I meant every word. My only mistake was letting him in here with you. That won’t happen again.”

 

Relena smiled appreciatively and rested a hand on his shoulder. “He didn’t do anything to me, Heero. It’s all right. He frightened me a bit, but that was all. He wouldn’t have been stupid enough to do anything more than that in such a public place.”

 

“Not all places are public, Relena,” Heero pointed out, his eyes narrowing. “You have been in more danger ever since you made your stance clear with Melody. I won’t take chances with your life. It’s too valuable. These people need you.”

 

Relena’s smile widened. She could have sworn his eyes told her more, that the people weren’t the only ones who needed her. But she said nothing on the matter. She took a step closer to him, her hand trailing down from his shoulder to his chest. Her hand stopped at his heart, and she was surprised to find how wildly it was beating. Her smile faded just slightly. “Were you…Were you worried about me?”

 

Heero gave a soft grunt in response. He reached for the petite hand on his chest, grasping her fingers tight in his. Their eyes met in an intense lock of light and dark blue.

 

Relena suddenly wished they were quite a few more stories up, just so she could enjoy feeling smoldered by the mere look in Heero’s eyes as they claimed their possession over her.

 

 

 

 

“Man, Lissy, I can’t believe it’s gonna be After Colony 199 already.”

 

Lista clutched the phone to her ear and chuckled. “Yes, time does seem to go fast for us, doesn’t it?” She was pacing back and forth in the kitchen, unable to keep her excitement hidden that she was able to talk to her best friend. It was the first they’d truly spoken since the battle that landed them both in the hospital.

 

“It’s just a bummer that I can’t be there with the three of you to celebrate,” Duo pouted.

 

Lista tilted her head to the side in confusion. “Three?”

 

Duo’s laugh echoed in the receiver. “Well, duh! You, Quatre, and the baby! Have you forgotten already that you’re pregnant?”

 

The Italian pilot laughed and shook her head. “Definitely not. It’s hard to forget something like that, especially when I feel like I have a bowling ball pressing against my bladder at all hours of the day,” she informed.

 

“Umm, too much info, Lissy,” Duo said, groaning. There was a pause as the two friends laughed with one another. It felt good for them both, like it was old times and they were together again. “Anyway, Lissy, I really think that After Colony 199 is gonna be it for us. It’s gonna be our year. Merrick’s going down.”

 

Lista drew in a deep breath through her nose. “It makes me feel better to hear you say that, Duo. I think you’re right. After Colony 199 is going to be a big year indeed.”

 

“That’s right,” Duo agreed. Lista could almost tell he was nodding like crazy. “You and Quatre got that little tyke on his way to you in just a couple months. It won’t be long now. When that little boy is born, that’s gonna be the start of everything new for all of us. Just you wait, Lissy. I promise he’s not gonna be anywhere near war. Not like us.”

 

“Oh, Duo.” Lista pressed her hand against her cheek, silently cursing the pregnancy hormones that screamed for her to cry. “That’s sweet. I hope that’s how it goes. We’ll just have to see. It’s up to the Colonists now. We can only do so much.”

 

“We’ll do our thing, and they’ll do theirs,” Duo said with resolve. “But hey, babe, listen. I gotta go, but I swear we’ll talk again soon. I’ll do what I can to get a hold of you. Lady Une was skeptical about this to begin with, but I had to talk with you at least for a little bit before the year ended. I wanted it to end on a good note for me.”

 

Lista shook her head. “Duo Maxwell, you are too sweet for your own good.”

 

“So I’ve been told,” he said, chuckling. “It comes natural to me. What can I say?”

 

“I suppose you just have the gift,” Lista agreed with a laugh. After her gentle laughter died down, she cleared her throat. “Duo, I haven’t been able to ask you. How have you been feeling since our…our battle?”

 

“Hey, you know me, Lissy. I get right back into things like it’s nothing,” Duo assured her. “Don’t worry about a thing. I’ve been doing pretty good. I go for check-ups with the doc to make sure everything is all good. Nothing to worry about.”

 

“Are you sure? You’re not lying to me, are you, just to make me feel better?” Lista asked, incredulous. “It’s my fault we were both in that hospital. I think about it and feel bad every single day since it’s happened. I was so stupid rushing out there after you.”

 

“Yeah, you kinda were,” Duo agreed. “You better never do anything like that again, Lista. You need to stay alive for that baby and for Quatre. They need you a hell of a lot more than I do.”

 

Lista frowned. “I wasn’t going to watch you die, not when I figured there was something I could have done. And I did it. I don’t regret rushing out there for you. I would have done it for anyone, but you…” Her voice faded off into nothing, her lashes falling over her eyes. “You’re my best friend. You mean more to me than you’ll ever know. I could never lose you.”

 

Duo hesitated before answering. “Lista, listen to me. I never wanted you to come out after me. I would have been fine with dying while knowing you and that baby of yours was safe from Merrick. You have no right being out on a battlefield when you’re about to become a mom. There are more important things in your life now than me.”

 

“You’ll always be important to me. I can be your friend and a mother at the same time,” Lista pointed out, insulted.

 

“Look, Lissy, when you came out to save me, you chose me over your baby. Do you think I could have lived with a clear conscience if you and the baby had been killed? And for my sake? Hell no. There’s no way. That’s the last thing I want you doing for me, pregnant or not. But the fact you’re pregnant should have stopped you in your tracks, and it didn’t. And quite frankly, that scares me a little bit,” Duo admitted.

 

“Duo, I wasn’t thinking clearly!” Lista exclaimed in defense. “All I knew was that we were walking blind with you, and I didn’t know what was happening! You were being cornered and the mobile dolls kept going after you! It was the same thing with White Fang, when Zechs kept ordering his dolls to go after Quatre! Do you think I handled that any better?”

 

“Yeah, I do,” Duo said, his voice short and growing impatient. “You didn’t do anything irrational or stupid! You let everything play out, and it turned out fine in the end! It would have been the same for me whether you came out on the battlefield or not! But you just don’t get that!”

 

Hearing Lista’s silence on the other end and wondering whether she was on the verge of tears, Duo sighed exasperatingly. “I didn’t want to get into some kind of fight with you, Lissy. I miss you, okay? And I owe you my life. You saved me, and I know that. I appreciate that. But I don’t want you putting your life on the line for me ever again. If I can help it, I would rather the both of us stay alive. I want you to give birth to that boy, and I want to be around to see him.”

 

“I want you to be around, too,” Lista finally spoke up, her voice wavering. “I hate not having the option of seeing you and the others whenever I want, but I know why. I really do. But sometimes it’s just really hard for me to deal with.”

 

“I know, Lissy. Things are gonna get easier eventually. I know it,” Duo vowed. “But look, babe. I gotta go. I’ll get yelled at for talking to you this long as it is. Tell your husband I said hi, and give your belly a nice rub for me.”

 

“I will. Take care, Duo. Be careful. Please. I worry about you and the others,” Lista said. She hated that their conversation couldn’t be a great deal longer, not to mention in person. It tore her up not to be around him or her other friends.

 

“Hey, don’t be doing any of that,” he scolded. “We’re doing fine. Just take care of that baby of yours, and we’ll do the rest. Promise?”

 

“Okay. I promise.” Lista stopped her pacing and looked out the window, blankly staring into the yard.

 

“Good. I’ll talk to you later, babe.”

 

“Okay. Bye, Duo.”

 

“See ya, Lissy.”

 

Lista pulled the phone away from her ear and turned it off with a heavy sigh. It depressed her that she and all of her friends and family couldn’t be together to celebrate the new year, but she knew that they were all safe, and that was all that mattered to her.

 

Putting a smile on her face, she walked into the den where she found Quatre on the sofa watching television. She stopped behind him, catching Merrick on the screen wishing the Colonists a happy new year.

 

“I hope that with the end of this year, and the start of the next, this war will come to an end. Perhaps the resolution of Preventer and the Gundams will be to do the right thing for all of us, and that is surrender to the cause of peace. I bid you all a safe and happy new year.”

 

Quatre groaned and turned off the television with the remote at his side. “Naturally he would mention us while making a seemingly innocent address to the Colonists,” he grumbled. He felt Lista’s hands drape over his shoulders. He leaned against the back of the sofa, releasing a sigh.

 

“Are you all right?” she asked, gently massaging his shoulders.

 

He moaned deep in his throat. “That feels good, sweetheart. And I won’t truly be all right until this war ends. Merrick needs to pay for his crimes. Only then will I be all right and knowing that we are all out of harm’s way.”

 

“I know.” Lista slid her hands away from him and stepped around the sofa to sit next to him. She sighed as she settled next to him, his arm quick to wrap around her shoulders and pull her close to his body. “Duo told me there was a reported riot down at the ruins of the Winner Corporation today.”

 

Quatre snapped his head to her in interest. “A riot? I was not told about it.”

 

Lista smiled at him. “You weren’t meant to know. No one was. The riot was in our favor. As far as I know, Merrick ordered that it not be televised. Apparently he said he would fire any telecaster if they ran the story. He didn’t want it getting out, but I think it’s obvious that it will eventually. Word travels fast in the Colonies, even without the aid of the news.” She rested her hand atop his knee. “They were your employees, and you have a great many of those. But they had also brought their families and friends into the mix. When bystanders realized what was going on, many of them joined the protest that Merrick needed to be removed from office and all the Colonists needed to rise up and rally with us.”

 

Quatre mulled over her explanation. He was pleased to know that there were people eager to help them, but he didn’t wish to see anyone become targets like he had. He silently promised to do something to thank them all when he was able to make his reappearance into the public eye once more.

 

Lista leaned into him, sighing and closing her eyes. “I’m glad the people are starting to make their opinions known. We need this to have a victory against Merrick. We’ll have nothing if they stay quiet and let him do what he wishes. After a month, people are starting to come out of their shells. It’s the war with Mariemaia all over again.”

 

“The other Colonists will follow suit eventually,” Quatre replied, rubbing a hand up and down her arm. “They draw on one another. Once one builds up the strength to do what is necessary, others tend to follow. There are many citizens in the Colonies, love. I didn’t expect it to happen overnight, but I knew they would do the right thing. I believe they know they can trust us. We’ve done right by them until now. They have no reason to believe otherwise.”

 

“Merrick talks as prettily as the Romefeller Foundation did. They said anything to make the Colonists feel as if they were getting everything they wanted or needed,” Lista said, frowning in disgust at the memory never forgotten. “But then again, he was once a member of the Foundation. I suppose they taught him that trait.”

 

“Perhaps, but the Colonists also learned of what Romefeller was capable of and what they strived to achieve. They will piece everything together eventually. I don’t believe we should worry too much. Things are turning around for us. Our friends live and they fight stronger each day.” Quatre pressed his cheek against the top of her head, sighing at the feel of her plush hair pillowing his face. “All will be well for us soon. We have far too much ahead of us for Merrick to win at his game.”

 

Lista smiled, recalling her previous conversation with Duo. “After Colony 199 is going to be it for us, Quatre,” she said, quoting her friend’s earlier words. “After everything we have been forced to endure, I know good things are waiting for us on the horizon.”

 

“Indeed there are,” Quatre agreed, resting a hand over her belly. The baby was kicking, but Lista paid it no mind. She had gotten rather accustomed to their son’s constant grabs for attention. And he got that attention nearly every time; Quatre insisted on it. He rubbed his hand over her and chuckled. “I think he agrees with you.”

 

“He should,” Lista giggled, lifting her head from his shoulder to look up at him. “I’m his mother. I’m always going to be right.”

 

Quatre released a hearty fit of laughter. “Of course, sweetheart. I suppose it would be wise for him to take your counsel at all times. I find it less painful that way. I will have to advise him to do the same.”

 

Lista seemed amused and pleased by his words. She nuzzled against him, moaning low in contentment as she felt both of his arms encase her in a protective embrace. “It will soon be a new year for us. Do you have any resolutions, Quatre?”

 

“Many,” Quatre answered. “But one for sure that I will do everything in my power to accomplish.”

 

“And which one is that?” she inquired, peeking up at him under her bangs.

 

He smiled upon her and cupped a cheek in the middle of his palm, stroking her skin with his thumb. “To give you happiness.”

 

“That’s a silly resolution,” she scolded lightly. “We’re married, we’re together, and we have a son coming. What else would make me happy?”

 

“The end of this war,” Quatre answered seriously. “That qualifies as grounds for happiness, and I don’t believe you will achieve your greatest extent of happiness unless it ceases. So, I will do everything I can to make that happen for you. Everything. _Anything_.”


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four**  
  


Relena’s aggravation was obvious. She practically channeled it into the silent room for everyone to feel. Heero was standing above her, his eyes ever vigilant ever since the confrontation she had in the elevator with Merrick. He continually beat himself up over the whole ordeal, to which Relena shook off and looked at the positive end of things; Merrick should know never to mess with an angry Gundam pilot.

 

Lady Une was thoughtful, her chin rested atop her folded fingers. The three individuals said nothing to one another, instead allowing their thoughts to reign supreme over them. Merrick was getting to all of them.

 

But Relena could take the silence no longer. “I’m frustrated that I’ve made no headway with the cabinet and representatives,” she said, sighing. Lady Une looked up at her, sensing the younger woman’s annoyance with herself. “They refuse to listen to me, nor do they wish to reveal the fact that Merrick coerced and blackmailed them to oust Lista and install him as leader.”

 

“They are worried about their wellbeing and the wellbeing of their families,” Lady Une replied, shaking her head. “It’s understandable. It’s a common form of intimidation for terrorists like Merrick. It’s the best way to get people to do what you want.”

 

Relena frowned, recalling the dark look in his eyes when he looked upon her in the elevator. She didn’t like the feeling he sent coursing through her blood. He was impeding everyone else’s ability to live. Relena disapproved of it greatly.

 

“What is our next course of action?” Heero asked, interrupting the women’s thoughts. “We need the cabinet to side with us. We could attempt removing Merrick from office politically after all, rather than using brute force. That tends to get messy, especially if the Colonists are still divided on the matter.”

 

Lady Une seemed surprised at the Wing Zero pilot’s words, but was also somewhat comforted to know that Heero was willing to go about this precarious situation in a quieter way. “Well, I would also like to have the cabinet and representatives on our side, but Relena has tried. I’m not sure what we could do to convince them. They are too fearful.”

 

“Offer Preventer’s protection of their families,” Heero quickly suggested. “Preventer is already watching over Lista, Quatre, and their families.”

 

Lady Une lowered her head, her eyes saddening. “It’s not that easy, Heero. We have limited resources now. It’s not that we don’t have the people for it, because we do. But we were funded by the government. It’s not so easy to do these things without a cash flow. Our budget has been cut thin considerably.”

 

“Quatre will compensate you,” Heero replied nonchalantly.

 

Relena turned around over her shoulder, frowning. “Heero, you shouldn’t offer up Quatre’s money like that. You haven’t spoken to him on that matter.”

 

Heero shook his head. “Quatre is willing to do anything to stop this war. Having the cabinet go public with Merrick’s threats will do just that, but they won’t do anything unless they can be sure their families will not suffer for it. He will give the money to Preventer later. Just do what needs to be done to finish this as soon as possible.”

 

Lady Une rested her chin back in her hands once more. “I don’t necessarily like going about doing such a thing without speaking with Quatre first on it. I don’t want to take advantage of him.”

 

Heero took a step up to Lady Une’s desk. “Quatre doesn’t want his son being born within the fires of war. He will do whatever he has to do to give Lista and his son the lives they want. Lista can’t stand being in hiding much longer. Quatre has always done the best he could do for her, and if he has to give up some of his fortune, he would do it in a heartbeat. Money is of no consequence to him.”

 

He paused for a moment, watching Lady Une’s expression change from a frown to something softer, something of consideration on his words. “I’ll ask him if you feel it’s inappropriate. I don’t have a problem with it. Quatre’s always been charitable. I know he’ll consent to it.”

 

Lady Une sighed and pushed herself back in her chair. She turned to Relena, who sat silent and pensive. “What do you think, Relena? I’m going to need your help convincing the cabinet.”

 

“You know I will do what I must, and I have no problem with confrontation,” Relena replied. “I think Melody should be involved, as well. She could tell her side of the story, give them something to sympathize with and relate to.”

 

“That’s a good idea,” Lady Une agreed with a firm nod. “Then perhaps we should get to work on this right away. The sooner, the better.”

 

“Melody will be able to arrange separate meetings,” Relena said, smiling. “We will begin this as soon as possible. I’m sure this will bear fruit. We just have the play our cards right.” She turned her head, looking up at Heero. He was staring down at her. “I’m sure you will be watching close behind us, just in case matters get out of our hands.”

 

Heero nodded, but said nothing. He turned his head away from her, arms once again folded over his chest.

 

“Then it’s settled,” Lady Une announced, pushing herself out of her chair. Relena did the same. “Contact Melody and have her make the necessary arrangements. Get back to me as soon as you can. I’ll make adjustments to my schedule. It’s imperative that we see them as soon as possible. The sooner we discuss our offer with them and get them to reveal the truth, the sooner we can have Merrick behind bars and in chains for the rest of his life.”

 

 

 

 

Melody scribbled her signature on one last paper before sifting it away into a manila folder. She added the folder to a stack on the corner of her desk, ready for the following morning to be sent through the mail courier. She heaved a tired sigh and began shuffling her pens back into their container, cleaning her desk into an organizing fashion. She tried hard to keep it that way during her workday, but found it difficult when she was delivered new paperwork nearly every hour.

 

Her desk phone beeped at her, jarring her from her hastened attempt to clean up so she could leave and join with her friends. Disappointed, she pushed the button. “Yes?”

 

“Miss Wysor, Mr. Wysor is here to speak with you. Is it all right to send him in?” her secretary’s meek voice piped through the speaker.

 

Melody’s brain function seemed to crash to a halt for a split second before she became immensely aggravated. Just what did her father hope to accomplish now? Would he try to weasel information out of her? Intimidate her? Back her into a corner until he got her shaking at the knees? Somehow, she knew he hoped to accomplish all of those possibilities.

 

There was no avoiding him. “That’s fine. Send him in.” She sighed and shook her head to herself. Perhaps he hoped to rub in her face how she hadn’t made as much headway on her supposed coup. The fights between his armies and the Gundams had been at a constant stalemate. Frankly, she didn’t think her father was any better off than they were. Neither side had been able to claim victory.

 

She hoped that wouldn’t last much longer. They needed a plan, something to throw in her father’s face when he least expected it.

 

The door clicked open, stopping any further thought from passing through Melody’s mind. Her father stepped through the door, closing it quickly behind him. She folded her hands atop her desk, and their eyes connected with one another. But somehow, she found she was not quite as intimidated by him as she used to be. She wasn’t sure what changed within her, but it was a happy one to be sure. And, of course, it would aggravate him to no end to know he was losing his grip on her.

 

Merrick flashed a smile—not a happy one, but one filled with arrogance—and helped himself to a seat across from her.

 

“Did you need something?” Melody asked as soon as he settled against the chair’s backrest.

 

“Not at all,” Merrick replied, shaking his head. “Although I find it tiresome that you’ve instructed your secretary to approve _me_ visiting my own daughter. Surely there is nothing wrong with wishing to see you. It’s been quite awhile since we’ve spent quality time together.”

 

Melody couldn’t stop herself from scoffing at his words. “Surely _you_ don’t believe me to take your word for it after everything that’s happened. You’re not going to get any answers out of me, so don’t bother trying. You’d be wasting your time, as precious as it is while you attempt coming up with further plans to defeat the Gundams,” she snapped, folding her arms over her chest in defiance.

 

Merrick shrugged. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Melody. I want nothing of the sort. I just wanted to see you and wonder how you’re doing. I’ve seen so little of you lately.”

 

Melody shoved herself from her chair, disgusted, as she walked over to one of her windows. “Apparently not little enough. I may be your second-in-command, and I may be your daughter, but neither of those obligations will stop me from doing the right thing for everyone. You’re my enemy in this, and I will stop at nothing until this war ends the way it’s supposed to. I’m no longer your puppet to use when it’s most convenient for your selfish desires.”

 

“I am not selfish. I am realistic, a matter that seems to evade you,” Merrick replied, aggravated. He fought the urge to stand from his seat and approach her. He had to do no such thing, for his daughter, once meek and innocent, spun around on her heel and stomped over to him, hovering above him like a menacing skyscraper.

 

“You’re so concerned about your favor with the Colonists, it’s a joke,” she said dryly, pointing an incriminating finger inches from his face. “You know you’re losing momentum. You no longer have the advantage, and you’ll play it up as much as you can to avoid anyone knowing. But I’m not stupid, and neither are the Gundam pilots. They’ve been trained to see through the lies weaved from people like you. One of these days, you are going to get your just desserts. Everyone you’ve hurt will have their opportunity to gain revenge. And when that time comes, the only person you’re going to have to rely on is yourself.”

 

Merrick opened his mouth to rebuke, but Melody reached for her briefcase lying on the floor next to her desk. She shuffled to the closed door, but didn’t make any sudden move to leave. She turned over her shoulder, staring at him as he remained in his seat, stunned at her words. “You won’t have anyone, and that includes me. You’ll be all alone, and I will hold no sympathy for you, because I will be around people that care more for me than you ever did.”

 

She turned the knob in the middle of her palm, swung the door open, and walked from her office feeling lighter than air, leaving her father speechless for one of the first times in his life.

 

 

 

 

Quatre finished buttoning his shirt, smoothing rogue wrinkles from the soft fabric before making his way downstairs. His shower was refreshing, although he couldn’t help but wonder why Lista had refused to accompany him. He enjoyed the intimacy between them, baring all and helping the other bathe.

 

He cast the curious thought from his mind, instead wondering what he would cook them for dinner. He knew she and the baby were close to famished by this point, and he dared not leave his wife and unborn son hungry.

 

He took the last step with ease, and stopped in his tracks, the smell of cooking food invading his senses. Curious, he walked into the kitchen, finding his pregnant wife hovering over the stove with a wooden spoon in her hand, humming a joyful tune. He couldn’t help but smile as she tapped her foot to her own beat as she dipped the utensil in a pot, stirring the contents in a swirling motion. There was another pot, somewhat smaller, simmering on the back burner.

 

“Sweetheart, what are you doing?” Quatre finally spoke up, walking to her side.

 

Lista stopped humming and snapped her head up, surprised by his sudden presence. “I’m making us dinner, of course.” She pulled the spoon from the boiling pot, placing it on the ceramic spoon rest on the middle of the stovetop. “How does shrimp scampi sound? I just finished making the sauce. I was just about to drain the linguine. I thought I would be done just in time for you to finish your shower.”

 

Quatre leaned over, pressing a grateful kiss against her cheek. “I appreciate you making dinner, but I was going to take care of it. I don’t want you to strain yourself.”

 

Lista’s lips quirked, chuckling as she turned off the burner. “Nonsense. I’m limited as it is to what I can do. This is hardly bothersome. And besides, cooking is a nice escape for me. I was thinking about baking a cake, too. It sounds good.” Her eyes lidded slyly. “I was going to bake your favorite, you know. White almond cake with raspberry filling and vanilla bean buttercream icing.”

 

Laughing heartily, Quatre grabbed the full pot of water before she could, spilling the water and pasta into the colander that sat in the empty sink. Steam barreled up into their faces, fogging up the closed windows. “Trying to tempt me, are you? Well, I certainly don’t mind it, so long as I can help you do it. I’ll hardly stand around and watch while you do all the work.”

 

Lista watched as Quatre picked up the colander, allowing a few moments for excess water to drip from the bottom. He lifted the pasta over the pot, carefully pouring it back in. Lista walked over to the refrigerator, opening it up and pulling out a bowl of prepared shrimp. “Well, I suppose we can come to an agreement on that. Somehow I don’t think you won’t give me much choice on the matter.”

 

Quatre moved to the side as Lista used her hand to tumble the shrimp into the pasta. He took the bowl off her, smiling quickly, and put it in the dishwasher. “I would always give you a choice, sweetheart, but I want to keep you well-rested and relaxed. I don’t wish to risk you hurting yourself doing even the smallest thing.”

 

“Your concern for me is sweet, but really, Quatre, it’s nothing for me to do this,” Lista pointed out as she added the sauce to the pasta and shrimp. “I consider cooking relaxing, anyway. Don’t worry yourself over me. Just like you want to watch out for me, I want to watch out for you, too.” She shook a finger at him. “I won’t have you getting yourself worked up over nothing. It’s two against one here, so you should admit your defeat.” She giggled amusedly and stirred the pasta mixture together.

 

Quatre cocked an eyebrow and leaned against the counter, catching her lingering smile. “Two against one?”

 

She glanced at him through the corner of her eye. “Of course. Did you think your son wasn’t going to side with his mother?” With her free hand, she patted her belly. “He knows who feeds him and keeps him warm. That’s why it’s best to avoid arguments in the future.”

 

Quatre stared at her for a moment and then burst into laughter. He gathered her quick in his arms, causing her grip on the wooden spoon to falter and fall into the pot of pasta. He rubbed his nose against hers, stifling back his fits of laughter. “Such a charming notion,” he murmured. “If that be the case, then I certainly have no issue with that. I believe it would be a pleasant confrontation, knowing my wife and son rally together against me.”

 

“Not many people would look at it like that,” Lista pointed out, giving in to him as he pressed his lips against her cheek. “But I am glad you don’t see any harm in it.”

 

“I hardly believe you and I will be fighting over our son’s affections,” Quatre replied, pulling away just slightly to take in her green-eyed countenance. “As a matter of fact, I would like to push him towards pouring all of his love and affection to you.”

 

Lista frowned. “Well, that’s not very fair to you. You and I will both be equally loved and adored by him, as well he should. We’ll live in a happy household.”

 

Quatre smiled contentedly, grateful to hear her say such words. He knew he would do everything he could for the both of them.

 

He was sure their son was only the first of many children they would have together. Lista was meant to be a mother, and him a father.

 

“My, you’re deep in thought,” Lista interrupted, leaning in to catch his attention. She shook her head amusedly, smiling. “Dinner’s ready. You didn’t say anything when I told you. You’ve been staring out the window for several minutes.”

 

“Forgive me, sweetheart. I didn’t mean to let my thoughts take off,” he apologized, shaking his head. He reached for two plates out of the overhead cabinet. “Why don’t you go ahead and sit down? I’ll bring you a plate and something to drink.”

 

Lista shook her head. “I’ll get the drinks. Did you want anything in particular?” She opened up the refrigerator, despite his obvious wish to wait upon her every need.

 

“Water is fine. Thank you, love.” He began scooping the shrimp scampi onto a plate while Lista pulled two bottles of water from the refrigerator. She quickly grabbed the necessary flatware and a couple napkins on her way to the dining room table. She set everything up for them just in time for him to bring them both heaping, steaming plates of their meal.

 

“I’m starving,” Lista groaned as Quatre placed her plate before her. She smiled suddenly just as Quatre took his place next to her. “Well, _we_ are starving. He constantly reminds me that I have his stomach to feed for the next couple of months.” She twirled some of the pasta around a fork and slid it into her mouth, sucking in a rogue string of linguine. Quatre could only chuckle, but he soon followed suit.

 

Chewing and swallowing, he sighed. The taste exploded on his tongue. “It’s delicious, Lista.”

 

“Good. I was hoping it would be. I did something a little different with the sauce,” she said with a satisfied smile. She took another quick bite, sliding her tongue over her lips to catch the drippings of the sauce.

 

“I have to admit that I missed your cooking while we were apart,” Quatre confessed before taking another bite. He shook his head, chewing and swallowing. “Our cooks were strict with getting us our meals, but it was nothing like yours.”

 

“Well, I promise to make up for all the meals you missed out on while you were with Melody,” Lista replied with a smile. “It gives me a good excuse to spend more time in the kitchen, anyway. I had a lot of free time on my hands after I was removed from office. I either spent my time practicing music or thinking up new recipes. I’d like to try some and see what you think, if you don’t mind.”

 

“You know I don’t,” Quatre said with a smile. “I’m sure whatever you’ve come up with will be delicious all the same. If things hadn’t turned out the way they did, you could have easily become a chef. I still think you would make an excellent one.”

 

“I thought about it at times,” Lista admitted with a nod. “Perhaps one day. We still have a great deal to do. We’ll have to rebuild your company’s headquarters, and I still don’t know what I’m going to do once Merrick is finally overthrown and we can get back to the way things were around here.”

 

Quatre cleared his throat and placed his fork gently on his plate. “I should tell you that I spoke with your father earlier,” Quatre told her. “He has signed the ownership papers of this property over to you and me. It’s your parents’ belated wedding present to us.”

 

Lista opened her mouth, making an unintelligible sound, but she couldn’t form any words. Her mind filled with questions on why her father had done such a thing. “But I don’t understand it. How did you even manage to speak with my father? He’s not allowed to speak with anyone.”

 

“He insisted it of Lady Une that he speak with either you or me. You were taking a nap when he called here,” Quatre explained. “He was on limited time, and he didn’t wish to disturb your sleep, so he left it to me to let you know. They said they have no need for the home anymore and no longer had the time to keep up with it. They thought it would be of better use as a new home for us, whether a permanent home or a vacation home. He expressed his desire for us to bring our son here as he grows up, much like they did with you and your sisters.”

 

“That doesn’t mean they have to just _give_ us a house!” Lista shouted incredulously.

 

Quatre smiled. Her outburst was expected. He replied to her father in a similar fashion, but the man would hear none of it. “Your mother and father knew how much you loved this place, and they thought it would be a good idea for the both of us to continue building on your memories with our own child.” He chuckled and scratched his cheek. “Actually, your mother said she was hoping for more grandchildren soon after our son was born.”

 

Lista’s mouth hung agape. “What? Does she think we’re machines or something? I’m going to need a break at some point!”

 

Quatre felt himself blush, but he shook it off with a chuckle. “Well, we’ll have more children when we’re ready. For now, our concern lies with our first. Either way, I tried to assure your father that his generosity was appreciated but not needed, but there was no way that I could refuse him. He insisted.”

 

“That doesn’t surprise me,” Lista said, rolling her eyes. “Dad always made sure he got his way, no matter what coercion it took. The man’s good at it, that’s for sure. Maybe all that time spent in the army did it for him. And I know he uses it against everyone. I wouldn’t have been able to tell him no, either.”

 

“Then I suppose we should just be thankful we have your parents trying to do right by us,” Quatre replied, his smile widening. He reached over the table, resting his palm over the smooth top of her hand. “I look forward to our son spending time here, in a place with so many fond memories for you as a child. I believe he will enjoy it as much as you did.”

 

Lista sighed. “I sure hope so. I want nothing more than that right now.”

 

Quatre squeezed her hand for a moment before pulling it away, turning back to his meal. He took another bite, watching her carefully as she poked a piece of shrimp with her fork. She slid it into her mouth and looked up at him, pausing when she noticed he was staring at her. “We don’t have much time left until the baby arrives. Several months will pass by quickly for us. Now that we know we own this home, I thought perhaps we could transform one of the bedrooms into the nursery.”

 

Lista’s eyes lit up, a wide smile beaming onto her face. “That’s a wonderful idea!” She clapped her hands together excitedly, immediately pondering colors and designs that would best fit the décor of the room. “There are so many things we could do with his room. It’s exciting to think about all the different ways we could go about decorating it.”

 

Quatre laughed. “Indeed. But perhaps we should choose a room first. I thought perhaps your old room would be appropriate.”

 

“My old room.” Lista lowered her head, remembering how many memories she had in there playing with her younger sisters, being tucked into bed by her parents and told many stories she dreamed about for days. Closing her eyes and sighing, she wondered if she and Quatre would function in the same way, telling their son stories and playing with him in the very room she nearly grew up in every summer.

 

“Lista? Are you all right?” Quatre asked her after several moments of silence. He tugged onto her hand, jarring her out of her thoughts. She lifted her head and opened her eyes, smiling back at him. “Is that idea all right with you? We have several rooms to choose from if you don’t wish to do that.”

 

Lista quickly shook her head. “No, I want him to have my old room. I was just thinking about all the memories I had there and the ones he will have there now. It’s a comforting thought. Besides, I want every room in the house to have a purpose. My sisters would love to know that their old rooms are functioning for us and the baby.”

 

“Then it’s settled.” Quatre leaned over, pressing a quick kiss against her cheek. “I’ll see what I can do about having some decorating books delivered to us, and we’ll get started on it right away. But for now, we should probably eat our dinner. It’s getting cold.”

 

Lista chuckled and nodded in agreement, the growling in her stomach reminding her just how hungry she was. She picked up her fork again and began eating, mindfully transforming her old bedroom into one fit for a little boy who would have even bigger dreams than she did.

 

Quatre watched her from the corner of his eyes, catching the solid smile that remained on her face even as she continued to take mindful bites of her pasta. He was silently glad that they had another task to take their mind off things. He had a feeling that things with Merrick were going to get worse before they got better, and he hoped to keep Lista occupied enough that it would be a fleeting memory, shadowed out by the dreams she had for their son.

 

 

 

 

Elevator doors slid open silently. Lady Une, Melody, and Relena stared down the long hallway, quietly bustling with the many office workers as they shuffled out of the elevator before it could close.

 

“I can’t believe you were able to arrange a meeting so quick,” Lady Une said, turning to Melody as they walked down the hall. “I thought for sure it would take several days, or even more, for any of them to respond to your wish for a meeting.”

 

Melody flashed a small smile. “I was just as surprised as you, but clearly fortune is smiling down upon us for this. Representative Gabriel Poole was more than happy to see the three of us. He’s a rather kind man. I think you’ll like him, Lady Une. I’m surprised you have not yet met him or any of the other representatives.”

 

Lady Une shook her head. “I only needed to report to Lista in my position. I have attended large conferences in which they were in attendance and spoke, but never had the opportunity to introduce myself. It’s a rather busy life for us all.” The Preventer chief’s full red-painted lips curved into a smile. “But you seem optimistic about this visit. Is there any reason why?”

 

“I know that the representatives all like Lista. They liked her as Defense Secretary, and even more than that, they want my father removed. I think we can look for good things to come out of these visits with the three of us delivering the facts, not to mention offering your proposition of protecting their families if they agree to speak up,” Melody explained. “I think this will all work out in our favor.”

 

Relena peeked at the slightly younger woman with a smile. “I’m glad to see you so optimistic. I hope having you with us will make a considerable difference. I have had little luck myself. But perhaps we just should have started with Mr. Poole. It seems as if he is not so quick to cast us off.”

 

“We’ll soon find out where this meeting takes us,” Lady Une replied as they came to a stop at the end of the hall.

 

There was a young man sitting at the desk, a phone plastered against his ear. He held up his finger to them, said a quick yet polite farewell, and hung up the phone. “Forgive me for that. What can I do for you?”

 

“We have an appointment to see Representative Poole,” Relena announced with a ginger smile. “You may let him know that we have arrived to speak with him if he is ready.”

 

The young man nodded and pushed himself from his chair. “I believe he was on a conference call. Give me a moment, and I’ll check to see if he’s finished.” He bowed his head slightly and walked through the door behind him, leaving the three women waiting in patient silence. They merely exchanged glances with one another.

 

Melody was nervous. She knew this would be the start of her father’s end. But she no longer sympathized with him. She knew everything he’d done had been selfish and wrong, and she vowed to do what needed to be done for the people, and for her own salvation.

 

“Ladies, Mr. Poole is ready to see you,” the secretary said as he came through the door. He sidestepped out of their way and motioned them to the open door. “Have a nice day.”

 

“Thank you kindly,” Relena replied. She led Lady Une and Melody through the door and to an open office space. The desk was empty but, looking to the right, saw Gabriel Poole standing at one of the large windows, staring out at the expanse of the colony before him.

 

“I have spent a great deal of time on this colony,” he said, his voice low. “I see the peace there, and it comforts me. But I know there is more going on inside these walls, secrets that would tear up the Colonists’ dreams for a peaceful future.” He turned over his shoulder, his light green eyes piercing and sad. “I know why you have come. I’ve already spoken with my fellow representatives.”

 

“Then you know that we have limited time for discussion, Mr. Poole,” Lady Une said, closing the distance between her and the representative. Relena and Melody followed close behind her. “You know we all want peace for the people, but such a thing is nearly impossible with Merrick in leadership. He means to turn it into a dictatorship, and then he will be the one in power. We have to stop him before he gets to that stage.”

 

Poole sighed, lowering his head. “I feared this. I knew this would happen, but I could do nothing to stop him. I had my family to consider.”

 

“He threatened them, didn’t he?” Melody spoke up, taking a step towards the young businessman. He looked up at her, his eyes hard as stone. “My father threatened to hurt you and your family if you didn’t comply with his demands.”

 

“Yes, I fear it so,” Poole answered with a weak nod. He paced over to his desk, resting his palms against the cool, bare surface. “Believe me. I gave up a fight about the ordeal, but Merrick threatened to kill my wife, who was pregnant with my daughter at the time. I could not risk her life. I had to put her first.”

 

Lady Une nodded. “Believe me, Mr. Poole, we—”

 

“Gabriel,” he interrupted with a smile. “You may call me Gabriel. This is not a formal call, Lady Une. Formality is not necessary here.”

 

Lady Une found herself silently happy to hear him say that. Somehow, she thought this would be easier than she expected. “All right. Gabriel. I understand your reasoning for going along with all this. I would have done the same in your position. He knew threatening your families would get you to do exactly what he wanted. But I hope you understand that he has no power if you and the rest of the cabinet reveal the truth and move to impeach him from office. We can stop this war from progressing further.”

 

Sighing deeply, he hung his head in shame. “I would like nothing more than to help your cause, Lady Une, but I cannot put the lives of my wife and daughter in jeopardy. I will go along with him so long as I know it will keep them safe.”

 

“How did you know that he was not bluffing?” Relena asked. “He could have merely been employing a scare tactic. I would not put it past him to do so.”

 

Gabriel’s hands curled into fists on his desk. “He showed me video footage of my wife being closely followed by some of his henchmen. She was going about her usual routines, and she had no idea that she was being followed. After that, I forced her to stay home for the duration of her pregnancy in fear of what else Merrick had planned for her. I didn’t want to risk it, so I consented anyway to put in my vote for Lista to be removed as defense secretary and he be instated as the new leader. My wife was angry for it, but she was frightened, as well. She just refused to admit it.”

 

Melody’s face furled into a frown. “I am so sorry for this,” she murmured, turning everyone’s attention to her. “I never meant for my father to do this. I will do everything I can to stop him, to protect your family as well as everyone else’s.”

 

Gabriel smiled, pleased at her words. “It relieves me to hear you say so. Believe me. I do not wish for my wife and daughter to live a life embroiled in war. If I thought there was any other way to go about this, I would have suggested it long ago.”

 

“Lista would be just as relieved to hear this, considering she would be able to relate to you on such a personal level,” Lady Une replied with a smile. “She is pregnant.”

 

Gabriel’s eyes widened in disbelief. “What? She…She is pregnant? How is she doing? When is she due to give birth?”

 

“The first week of April, and she is doing quite well considering the circumstances,” Lady Une continued. “She and Quatre have been in hiding ever since they have been reunited. Merrick forced their separation in exchange for Lista’s safety. Of course, none of them knew at the time that she was pregnant. She came to know of it soon after, and Quatre did not discover the truth until Lista was injured in a battle. He made sacrifices to protect Lista, and it still did nothing.”

 

Gabriel stared down at his desk, eyes unblinking and swimming in perilous thought. “So even though Mr. Winner sacrificed his freedom to keep her safe, it was for nothing? Will it be the same with my family, as well?”

 

“I don’t believe so,” Relena spoke up quickly, noticing his fear. “He knows that he needs your vote. If he doesn’t have that vote, then he can do nothing. He will do what he must to keep all of you on your toes. As far as I believe, you have nothing to fear.”

 

“So long as I go along with his wishes,” Gabriel added in disgust. He shook his head. “I do not like going about this much longer. I fear I must extend my sincerest apologies to both Lista and Mr. Winner for this. It is in part because of me that they have been forced to endure so much heartache.”

 

“You did what you needed to do at the time, and none of us hold you accountable for that,” Lady Une said, her voice firm. She leaned over the desk, catching his attention. “But you can do something about it now. I want to offer Preventer’s protective services for your wife and daughter, to ensure Merrick cannot find either of them when you decide to side with us and help end this war.”

 

Gabriel stared at her for a moment, pondering her words. “You would protect my wife and daughter if I decide to speak out against Merrick?”

 

“No. You misunderstand,” Lady Une said, shaking her head. “Whether you decide to side with us will have no effect on what Preventer does for your family. We will protect them regardless of your choice. We have had to do the same for Lista and Quatre’s families, as well. They have been in hiding for some time since it’s been made apparent Merrick wishes to see them dead.”

 

Gabriel fell back into his chair, raking his long fingers through his hair. “I had no idea their families had been targeted, as well.” He closed his eyes, craning his neck back against the edge of his chair.

 

“Gabriel, I know this is difficult for you, but know that your family is involved whether you wish them to be or not,” Relena spoke up after several long moments of silence. “But we will do what we can to keep them safe. We want this war to end just as quickly as you do. And then perhaps one day, your daughter and Lista’s son will be able to play together in a world that is not rife with war.”

 

Gabriel’s head snapped up. “Son? Lista and Mr. Winner are having a son?”

 

Melody smiled at his interest. “They are.” She folded her hands in front of her stomach. “Gabriel, my father is not the one with the power here. You are. The Colonists are. But he will do what he has to do to make it look as if none of us can do anything to stop him. But if there is anyone in the world that can, it’s us, the normal citizen. But we need your help to accomplish this.”

 

He drew in a long, deep breath through his nose and nodded once. “All right. I will do what needs to be done. You have my support and my word that I will speak out against Merrick.”

 

Melody fought back the urge to cry out in glee. Instead, she smiled wide and turned to the two women at her side. Lady Une nodded in gratitude, while Relena heaved a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Gabriel. You are doing the right thing.”

 

“Believe me. I wish nothing but the best for all of us, but I am but one person,” he pointed out. “You will have to convince my colleagues of the same thing. They may be more difficult to sway to our cause. I fear my voice may be just a whisper if I do not have them with me.”

 

“Leave that to us, Gabriel,” Lady Une assured him with a swift shake of her hand. “We will speak with your colleagues on the matter at hand. But for now, instruct your wife to gather her things. I will contact you later today with arrangements to have your wife and daughter transported to a secure location for the duration of the war. Speak nothing of it to anyone, including your colleagues. This information will not leave this room.”

 

Gabriel nodded, folding his hands atop his desk. “Very well. I thank you for this, Lady Une. Let’s hope this all works out in the end.”

 

Lady Une turned around and began her walk to the door, Relena and Melody sandwiching her. She turned over her shoulder and smiled. “Believe me, Gabriel. I believe this is the start of something good.”


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

“I know how difficult this has been for you, not being with your companions for such a long period of time,” Archer said, his expression etched with sympathy as he stared at the Heavyarms pilot through their video communication. “But I wanted you to know what we have all appreciated what you’re doing. I would prefer not to take chances with Lista or Quatre given the state of things.”

 

“I offered myself to do this job for Quatre,” Trowa reminded the former Secretary of State. “I wanted to do this and knew what it would mean for me. So far, things have been secure and clear. Merrick has made no signs of finding their location.” He grew quiet for a moment. “But I fear that Merrick is merely biding his time. I think he is far too cunning not to know where Lista and Quatre have been hiding all of this time.”

 

“You give the man far too much credit,” Archer replied, frowning. “There are many colonies for him to go through to find them, and I don’t think he has the time to do it. He is obviously not the best leader out there, but he doesn’t have the time to be looking for them at all hours of the day, even if he does have people working for him. Somehow I feel he would wish to find them himself.”

 

Trowa frowned hard, displeased. “I would like to think he isn’t capable of anything, but I don’t have the time to be taking chances. I’ll give him the benefit of the doubt on this and expect that he knows just about anything right now.”

 

“Trowa, your care for your friends is admirable, but don’t spend the time worrying so much on the matter,” Archer assured him, offering him a comforting smile. “Even if Merrick is the leader, he doesn’t have the authority to just go searching through records to find where people’s residences are listed. And besides, Lista and Quatre are both in hiding, so naturally they’re not going to be listed in any kind of directory. I believe Quatre and Lista are very safe from him for the moment.”

 

“Hmm.” Trowa rested back against his chair, folding his arms tightly over his chest. “I am normally not one to worry so much, but this is a promise I made to Quatre long ago. I told him I would keep Lista safe. I owe this to him, and I don’t plan to shirk on that vow. She and their unborn child must stay safe, or I fear what Quatre’s reaction may be.”

 

He shook his head, unnerved by the memories creeping up on him. He saw what happened when Quatre became emotionally unstable, and it was definitely something he did not care to see happen to his friend again. “He demolished an entire colony on his own when his father was killed by the Colonies. I would hate to see something similar happen to Lista and their unborn son. They mean everything to him. He doesn’t know it, but I would like to prevent that from happening again. Somehow I think it possible.”

 

Archer mulled over the validity of the Gundam pilot’s words. He remembered the moment vividly when he was still a mere governor of one of the colonies. He saw the reports, saw the destruction in the wake of Quatre’s despair. He had to wonder just how much it would take to push Quatre into that state of mind again.

 

Somehow, he didn’t think it would take much. It was one thing when it was his father but another thing entirely when it was the woman he loved, the woman carrying his child within her womb.

 

Shuddering, Archer returned his attention to the patient pilot. “Let’s amend to do what we can to avoid that from happening and cross that bridge when we get to it,” he replied, waving his hand dismissively.

 

“Agreed,” Trowa said, nodding.

 

“In any case, continue your surveillance. Perhaps the end is closer than we believe. Despite the fact your friends continue to fight in a stalemate, they have still made quite the dent in Merrick’s forces. They are destroying mobile dolls quicker than Merrick will be able to construct replacements. But at the same time, his forces do enough damage to the Gundams that Howard and his mechanics have to continually work to make repairs,” Archer explained. His brows furrowed and he pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing deeply. “I worry that your friends will only be able to keep this up for a little while longer before they become burned out.”

 

“You shouldn’t have to worry about such things,” Trowa assured him, breaking into an uncharacteristic smile. “I have faith in my friends. They will get the job done. We were all trained for this kind of combat. Failure is not something we were accustomed to, so we avoided it at all costs. I don’t believe this will be any different.”

 

Archer grinned, obviously pleased at Trowa’s analysis. “I am relieved to hear you say that. I have the utmost faith in you and your friends, and I know if Lista were not pregnant, she and Quatre would be fighting just as passionately.”

 

“Indeed,” Trowa agreed with a nod. “I’m sure they will both have their opportunity to fight in their own way.”

 

“Somehow I think Lista would feel left out if she didn’t have the chance to extract her own revenge against Merrick once she gives birth. She will insist on it, and I will hardly be the one to deny her of that.” Archer laughed, shaking his head at the rather amusing thought. “Keep up the good work, Trowa. Report anything suspicious to either myself or Lady Une. We will be watching your back.”

 

“Very well. Take care.”

 

“Always. You too, Trowa.”

 

The screen flickered to nothingness, leaving Trowa in his solitude. He sighed deeply. War seemed to swarm around him as the sun clung to summer. He wondered if there would ever be a time when it wouldn’t be so.

 

 

 

 

The Gundam pilots, as well as Melody, Noin, and Relena, sat silent around a table decorated with sandwiches and refreshments. The two political figures watched their freedom fighters eating in silence, their eyes staring down at their plates in endless thought. They were exhausted. It was another routine day, embroiled in battle that seemed to last for hours on end before one side finally decided to retreat—it had been Merrick’s forces this time—so they could return and have their Gundams repaired. Thankfully, the Maguanacs lent a helpful hand. They stayed close to Preventer’s headquarters, prepared to aid them as much as possible.

 

“Well,” Duo started, clearing his throat. “I think we’re making some headway, don’t you guys? If it weren’t for Rashid and the Maguanacs, we would be minced meat right about now. But we’re doing pretty good. He hasn’t been able to do too much damage to us or the Colonies.”

 

“I don’t know where you’re getting such optimism,” Wufei complained. “Perhaps you wouldn’t mind sparing some for the rest of us. We’re not doing enough damage. This is taking too much time, time that Merrick is undoubtedly using to end things in his favor. We need to act quickly, destroy his forces on a deeper level before he takes the advantage. We can only fight in a stalemate for so long. He has us outnumbered.”

 

“Numbers don’t mean anything if we have more skill than he does,” Relena pointed out, peering over the table at the Chinese warrior. He scoffed indignantly and turned away from her, unsatisfied at her disagreement. Relena only smiled. “Merrick is relying on mobile dolls, and from what I have gathered through all the wars, they pale in comparison to the skill of the human mind. I believe we better him in more ways than one.”

 

Noin pushed her half-eaten sandwich away, sighing disgustedly as her appetite fled from her. “I can agree on that, but it’s still not enough right now. I agree with Wufei. We need to make a huge dent in his forces that he won’t be able to recover. What we need is to find where he is stationing his forces. If we do that, we can destroy a greater number of suits before he even deploys them. That would give us the advantage we need while we get everything squared away with the representatives and cabinet members.”

 

“Yeah, normally that would be a great idea, but we don’t have a clue where he’s keeping his mobile dolls,” Duo pointed out knowingly. “That doesn’t do us any good.”

 

“What about the base you checked at the very beginning, before Lista discovered she was pregnant?” Relena suggested. “That seems like a viable location for his forces.”

 

Heero shook his head. “No. I doubt he’ll leave them there. He knows we’ve gone there twice. He’s more than likely relocated his forces ever since the first trip we made there.” He turned to Melody, who remained quiet and reserved in her seat, staring at the intricate designs in the woodwork of the dining table. “Perhaps you may know something, Melody.”

 

The redheaded woman snapped her head up, facing the Wing Zero pilot. “Me?” She rested against the backrest of her chair, sighing. “I wouldn’t be much help to you, Heero. I already told all of you that my father expected me to betray him in the end. He didn’t tell me anything of importance that I would be able to use against him. I’m afraid I have nothing of use.”

 

“Somehow I doubt that,” Wufei interrupted. “You’re the closest person to him. His problem with humanity is that it’s flawed. Do you think he is an exception to his own belief?”

 

Melody’s brows furrowed in confusion. “What do you mean, Wufei?”

 

“I’m sure he’s inadvertently slipped up somewhere,” Heero elaborated. “Is there a colony that he spent a great deal of time at before this started? That may be our first clue.”

 

Melody’s thoughts scurried about her head in a rush, trying to think back through her past, even before her father mentioned his plans to ruin Lista’s life and overthrow her from her political seat. Closing her eyes, she sighed through her nose and calmed down. She knew how much pressure they were putting on her. She didn’t want to fail them. She had to scour through every thought, every moment with him, to find something, anything, that could help.

 

“Wait!” she cried, snapping her eyes open. “Colony L1-M4560. We own a private estate there, one that we normally used to get away from the public eye.” Her eyes lowered in sadness. “After my mother died, though, we stopped going there. It was just too hard being there without her.” She peered up, choosing to meet eyes with Duo. “But in the last year, he’s been going there again. I always wanted to go with him, but he would never let me. I thought it was because he didn’t think I would be able to handle the emotional strain, that too many memories lie there of my mother.”

 

Duo grinned and patted a hand against her shoulder. “I’d say that’s our ticket, right, Heero?” He turned his head, staring at the blue-eyed pilot of Wing Zero. “I bet he’s keeping his mobile dolls there, perfectly secure and protected.”

 

Heero nodded in agreement, saying nothing on the matter.

 

“He probably has an underground base,” Noin offered, folding her arms over her chest. “It’s probably a civilian colony, and I’d bet that was the reason he chose it. It’s probably not even permitted to have any military bases there, and the bastard knew he would be best hidden there. It’s probably right under the estate.”

 

Melody scowled, curling her small hands into fists atop the table. “He can’t! He’s desecrating all the happy memories there! How could he do something like that?” She whimpered, shaking her head in disbelief. “How could he use our vacation home, a place with so many wonderful memories of my mother, for his stupid products of war? How _could_ he?”

 

Everyone sat silent for a moment, witnessing Melody’s obvious distaste for her father’s choice. Duo wrapped an arm around her shoulders, quietly assuring her that it would be fine when it was all over.

 

Noin cleared her throat, hoping to alleviate the tension that was now thick in the room. “In any case, I don’t think we should be quick to attack the estate right now, not while Melody, Relena, and Lady Une are in the middle of negotiating with the cabinet. We should act with caution right now. If we can get Merrick’s power stripped from him politically, we will stand a better chance of defeating him,” she said.

 

“I agree,” Relena replied, nodding. “The three of us will do the best we can to get all of them to see our side. Stripping him of his political power is our best option of defeating him and ending this war.”

 

“Then it’s settled,” Heero spoke up. “We’ll put that plan on the backburner for now. But until then, we’re counting on the cabinet. We’ll just have to hold out until then and not get killed in the process.”

 

Melody flinched at his nonchalant words. “Don’t say that, Heero,” she said. He turned to look at her in question. “None of you are going to die. Quatre would hate to see that happen to his dearest friends. I won’t let something like that happen. I’ll do what I can to get the representatives and cabinet members to help us remove my father from office. And as soon as we do, I’ll make sure to clean up his mess and see that my mother’s memory is no longer tainted with his selfish wishes for mass destruction. I won’t allow it. Not anymore.”

 

 

 

 

It was getting dark on the colony. Heat seemed to be escaping back into space, cooling the air to a fine chill. Lista and Quatre could see the cloud of breath in front of their faces as they sat on the porch, hand-in-hand, in their coats and a blanket draped over their legs. As cool as it was quickly becoming, the fresh air soothed them both. They felt free in their isolation, and a little bit of cold did nothing to deter them from enjoying the onslaught of night on the colony.

 

“We still have to decide on a name,” Lista spoke up, turning to look at her husband with a smile.

 

Chuckling, Quatre nuzzled the cool tip of his nose behind her ear, pressing his lips against the tender valley of skin there. “True enough. Have you thought of anything?”

 

Groaning, Lista shook her head. “No. I was hoping you did. This is harder than I thought it would be.”

 

“There’s quite a bit of names for us to choose from. I’m sure we’ll figure out one,” Quatre reassured her. “We still have several months before he’s due to come. Try not to worry about it so much. Shall I have a baby book purchased? We can look through one for something.”

 

“No, that’s okay. There are a few names that I like,” she admitted with a shrug. “It’s just trying to find one that will fit him well enough, not to mention I want it to sound good with our last name.”

 

Quatre beamed, enjoying the sound of that, of _their_ last name. “Well, I’ll not have you driving yourself crazy trying to think of one. Why don’t we leave this discussion for another day, when we’ve had more time to think it through?”

 

Lista nodded in agreement, retreating into the warmth of his side. “I suppose I can handle that.”

 

“Good. So tell me how you’re feeling,” he asked with gentle urging. “Our little one has been kicking you most of the day. Is he still doing it?” He rested his hand on her belly, feeling for any activity.

 

“Surprisingly, no,” she answered with a giggle. “I think he finally tired himself out. I’m almost stunned that he hasn’t bruised me yet.”

 

Quatre snapped away, staring at her in shock and alarm. “Bruise you? He can do that?”

 

“I was just as surprised when I found out,” Lista said with a nod. “But Doctor Vale told me it was possible if he kicked me hard enough. It’s nothing too serious. If he does, it wouldn’t be very noticeable. But sometimes babies have quite a bit of force behind those kicks.”

 

“So it appears as if he’s stubborn already,” Quatre noticed with a grin. “He has already gained a trait of yours. That doesn’t bode entirely well for me. Somehow I think the two of you will be the death of me.”

 

A slender black brow curved atop Lista’s forehead. “Hey, I’m not that bad, am I?” she asked with a faux pout. She didn’t give him the opportunity to answer. “Okay, so I am. We both might be in trouble.”

 

Laughing softly, Quatre pulled her closer into his embrace. “I would be happy with a child that is just like you, stubbornness or not. I hope he is.”

 

Lista smiled, looking up at him through her thick lashes. “You’re excited that our son will be just as stubborn as me? You must be out of your mind. I don’t think I could handle someone just like me. I hope you know what you’re asking for.”

 

“I do. And it excites me. I can’t wait for him to come,” Quatre replied. “And speaking of which, since we’ve chosen your old bedroom as his nursery, perhaps it would be a good idea to have some paints delivered so we can begin working on it.”

 

“Wait, you want us to work on it?” Lista asked, curious. She tilted her head to the side in confusion. “Why not just hire someone to do it for us? It would probably be easier.”

 

“No, I don’t want to leave any of the preparations to anyone,” he insisted. He smiled and made a content humming noise deep in his throat. “I want to do everything for him myself. No professionals, no servants. That stands for his feedings and diaper changes in the middle of the night, as well. He deserves my undivided attention.”

 

Pleased at his words, Lista nipped her mouth against the underside of his jaw. “I love hearing you say that.” She brushed her knuckles against his cheek with a giggle. “Well, then I better pull out the paintbrushes. I’m not going to stand around and let you do all the painting alone.”

 

He shook his head. “That’s hardly necessary, sweetheart. I don’t want you hurting yourself,” Quatre pointed out worriedly.

 

She stared at him wryly. “I’m not made of porcelain, Quatre. I won’t break. Besides, it would be nice to work on our son’s room together. You shouldn’t worry so much.”

 

Quatre thought about it a moment. He did like the idea of the two of them designing their son’s room together. He saw it as being the first thing they’d do as parents. “All right. We’ll do it together, then. I suppose the experience would be enriching for the both of us.”

 

Lista settled against him, basking in her victory. She wrapped her arm around his midsection and watched as the last inkling of light left the colony, making way for the streetlights flickering to life in the distance, much like fireflies making their presence known in a large field. It calmed her, and she felt herself succumbing to her exhaustion. That little one had taken a great deal out of her with his incessant kicking, and she fell into slumber, warm and safe within her husband’s arms.

 

 

 

 

Preventer headquarters was quiet and dark in the night. That is, at least in the portion of the building that was occupied by Duo and Melody as they chatted, neither marred by exhaustion. Duo attributed his lack of fatigue to the fact he’d spent the rest of his day napping. Melody found herself unable to sleep after thinking of her father defiling her mother’s memory with little to no care on the matter.

 

“Tell me how you met Lista,” Melody suddenly asked, wishing to cast away her dark thoughts. “Quatre told me the two of you met before you became a Gundam pilot. I would like to hear the story.”

 

Duo leaned back, staring at her in confusion. “You want to know about that?”

 

Melody nodded, smiling slightly. “I do, if you don’t mind telling the story.”

 

“Hell no!” Duo exclaimed with a wide grin. “Everything else in my life pretty much sucked, so when I met Lissy, it was a nice change for me. I was an orphan, and I was raised by the Maxwell Church on Colony V08744.”

 

“Was that Lista’s home colony, as well?” Melody asked, resting her chin atop her knuckles in curiosity.

 

Duo shook his head. “No, she was born on another colony. We were both eight years old when we met. I was out running errands for one of the nuns, Sister Helen, when Alliance soldiers came through the town. I guess they were on some kind of scouting mission. But it was weird, because I noticed a little girl hanging around them. She had short black hair and these big green eyes. I remember thinking how strange it was for her to be around all those soldiers. Turns out she was there because her father was one of the soldiers, and he had her tag along.” He scowled, shaking his head. “But I hated that.”

 

“How come?” Melody leaned closer to him, noticing the wrinkles forming around his eyes as his scowl intensified.

 

“Besides the people that raised me in the church, Lista was the first person I learned to love,” he admitted, cupping a fist into his hand in front of his mouth. “She found me the next day and helped me run my errands.” He stopped, shaking his head and chuckling at the fond memory. “We became friends after that. I saw her every day, and I didn’t even care that she came with the soldiers. She was a nice change in my life. I actually felt like a normal kid.”

 

He glowered, his eyes growing dark. “And then one day, she didn’t show up. I didn’t know why. And then the Maxwell Church was taken hostage.”

 

Melody clapped her hands over her mouth, trying to mask her gasp. “Was it the Alliance?”

 

“Yeah,” he mumbled. “I knew Lista had nothing to do with it. But her father did.” He rested his forehead against his clamped hands, hiding his face. “I saw it. I saw what they did to Father Maxwell and Sister Helen, to the people that were my only family.”

 

Melody rested a hand on his shoulder, but he didn’t respond. He kept his head lowered and away from her. “What…What did you do?” she asked in a hushed whisper.

 

“I tried to barter with the soldiers. I told them I would bring them a Leo suit in exchange for their lives. I succeeded. I got them their suit, but by the time I came back…Sister Helen was clinging to life when I got back. She died in my arms.” He slammed his eyes shut, closing off the tears that welled up with a vengeance. “I fought for them, to avenge their deaths. I thought of them every day after that, asking them to help guide me on the right path. And now here I am, forever a Gundam pilot and fighting for those that can’t protect themselves.” He chuckled and opened his eyes, quickly wiping away the beads glistening at his eyes. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to make that all about me. The stories just kinda work hand-in-hand there.”

 

Melody shook her head, disgusted that Duo be burdened with such a dark memory so early in his life. “I’m so sorry, Duo. I never knew you went through anything like that. You should have never been forced to experience that.” She slid her hand from his shoulder, balling it into a fist atop her knee. “Did you ever see Lista again after that?”

 

Duo shook his head and folded his arms on the table, leaning against them. “Not until we all met at New Edwards. Fate had a sense of humor. I didn’t think we would be brought together like that. I didn’t like that she was so closely related to war all those years ago when we first met, but knowing she was an Alliance soldier, I hated that even more. I didn’t want her to be a part of it.”

 

“Somehow I don’t think she wanted you to be a part of it either. She really loves you, Duo,” Melody said, smiling.

 

Duo’s lips stretched into a grin. “Yeah. I know. I love her, too. I don’t know what I would do without her in my life now. It’s been kinda rough being away from her. I spent every day with her while Quatre was away. I wanted to make sure she was okay. And now I can’t even talk to her.”

 

“I promise it won’t be like this for much longer. The representatives and the cabinet will side with us eventually. Gabriel Poole has already done so. I think the others will follow his lead and join with us, and once they do, we’ll be even closer to bringing Lista and Quatre out of confinement,” Melody vowed.

 

Duo stared at her for a moment, his grin widening. “Thanks, Melody. It’s nice seeing you so positive about things. It’s a switch from when we first met you. You seemed scared. That’s changed a lot.”

 

Melody felt a heated blush creep up onto her cheeks, spreading across her face. She broke her eyes away from him, glaring down into the wood. “Oh. Thank you, Duo. I saw how strong and confident you all were in the eye of all this, and I wanted to be like that, too.” Her smile faded, frowning and biting down on her bottom lip.

 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, quickly noticing the furrows in her forehead.

 

She groaned in disgust and lifted her head, locking eyes with him once more. “You had a memorable meeting with Lista, Quatre, and your other friends. Meeting Quatre and Lista both was on a very negative note for me, and I hate that is what I will remember about them, seeing them look upon me with such disdain.”

 

“Hey, none of that,” Duo scolded, shoving a finger in front of her face. She stared at him, wide-eyed. “I know Lissy and Quatre like the back of my hand, and I know they don’t blame you for anything that’s happened to them so far. It’s been because of your dad. And besides, they’re back together now, so there’s no use dwelling on the past unless it’s something good.” He pushed himself to his feet and grabbed her hands, tugging her up, as well. She looked at him in question, another blush overwhelming her cheeks. “You look tired. You should get some sleep now. We’ll talk more about this tomorrow.”

 

Melody squeezed his hands and leaned against him, pressing her lips gingerly against his cheek. “Thank you, Duo, for telling me your story about Lista. I enjoyed it. And thank you for…for everything else.” She pulled her hands out of his, flashed him another smile and turned to walk towards her room.

 

Duo folded his arms over his chest, smiling proudly, as the once docile woman walked confidently away from him as if she’d just won another battle of her own.

 

 

 

 

Heero was restless. Pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers, he returned his jumbled attention to the laptop before him, typing in progress reports to Lady Une. It hadn’t even been an hour since the last battle, and he was surprised to find himself as worn out as he was. He normally had a great deal more stamina than this. He failed to see why this moment was any different than the others.

 

It aggravated him.

 

Groaning, his fingers scattered across the keyboard, clicks resonating throughout the silent, darkened room. Preventer Headquarters was silent to begin with; the other pilots had gone straight to their rooms to rest, all except for him. He felt far too edgy, as if too much remained to be accomplished for sleep.

 

There was a gentle set of knocks at his closed door, prompting him to spin over his shoulder in interest. Pushing himself from his desk, he walked over to the door and opened it, curious as to who would be coming to him at such a late hour.

 

Sparkling blue eyes stared back at him, accompanied by a very familiar cheery smile.

 

“Relena. What are you doing here?”

 

She bowed her head slightly at him. “I’m sorry. I know it’s late and that I’m probably interrupting you, but I just wanted to see how you were doing.”

 

Heero sidestepped and motioned her inside the room. She quickly consented, striding inside with her hands folded behind her back. She heard him close the door behind her, and he shuffled back over to the laptop, shutting it gently. “It’s late. You should be home sleeping.”

 

Relena’s eyebrow rose. “As should you,” she countered, folding her arms rebelliously under her breasts. “But I’ve come to tell you news. Lady Une, Melody, and I had our meeting with Brynn Farrell today, and she has also consented to speak out against Merrick.”

 

Heero nodded and leaned against his desk, mirroring her posture and folding stiff arms over his own chest. “That’s good to hear.”

 

She nodded, lowering her head with saddened eyes. “But I feel sorry for her. The poor woman broke down crying when we spoke to her. She feels so guilty for everything.”

 

“It’s not like she was the one who made the choice,” Heero pointed out dryly. “She shouldn’t waste her time feeling guilty. There are more important things to be done.”

 

Relena lifted her head, her sadness giving way to a relieved smile. “I agree. I admit I am pleased with the way things have started out. Gabriel and Brynn were both relatively easy to convince. I’m hoping the same will go for the others. They would be relieved to have Merrick removed, knowing that their loved ones are no longer in any danger.” Her hands lowered to her sides, her eyes connecting with his on the other side of the room. “We have a meeting tomorrow with Will Lilienfield. I have a feeling it will work to our favor. Word is getting to the other representatives about this. I think it may not be as difficult as I thought it would be to get them to consent to our request.”

 

Heero made a sound of confirmation deep in his throat. “Were you followed?” he suddenly asked, his eyes growing hard in the near darkness, save for the small lamp that remained lit behind him on the desk.

 

Relena paused for a moment, and then shook her head. “No, not that I am aware. I was careful coming here. Why?” She tilted her head to the side in confusion.

 

Heero pushed himself from the desk, stalking over to her. The look in his eyes terrified and excited her at the same time, but even so, she couldn’t stop herself from backing up until her body pressed against the cool wall. He gazed down upon her, eyes unblinking. “I’ve had plenty of time to think about things. I know how much danger you’re in by siding with us. I don’t like you being without me at your estate.”

 

Relena smiled at his concern. “I thought you watched me at all times. I have nothing to worry about.”

 

“I _do_ watch you at all times, but from far away,” he corrected. “You have your own security, but I don’t trust them. Your life is too valuable to take chances. I won’t take those chances.”

 

Shaking her head, she rested a hand on his shoulder. “You worry far too much, Heero. You are trying to take so much on your shoulders. Putting anything else on them will be the death of you. You’re already working for Preventer and fighting endlessly for the Colonies. You don’t have to put all of your spare time in as my protector.”

 

Heero said nothing. Instead, his eyes continued to smolder through her. Relena’s palms grew clammy as they pressed against the wall, unsure of whether her knees would crumble beneath her from the mere look in his eyes. Her heart was fluttering against her chest like a butterfly’s wings against a cage. She swallowed hard and decided it best to interrupt the silent tension between them. “So, umm, have you decided on what course of action you and the others are going to take when it comes to going to Merrick’s vacation home? Are you sure it’s a good idea to wait for the cabinet to give their consent?”

 

Heero finally blinked and shook his head. “Lady Une wanted to avoid unnecessary confrontation. We’ll wait and see what happens once the cabinet gives their support to us and move to have him removed from office. I’m certain his armies are being stored there. I see no reason to panic until we have something to panic about. For now, we’ll do this diplomatically.”

 

“I never thought I would hear you say something like that,” Relena replied, her voice throaty. “Melody, Lady Une, and I will do everything we can to get them to consent. I would like to see this war end with as little bloodshed as possible. No one needs to lose their lives for something so selfish.” She stared up at him for a moment, her smile fading. “I can tell you’re tired of this, Heero. You don’t sleep. You barely eat. All you do is work anymore. It’s not healthy.”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

Relena shook her head, unpleased of his stubbornness rearing its head. “No, you’re not. You’re stressed whether you wish to admit it or not. You have dark circles under your eyes. That doesn’t lie,” she pointed out, jutting her hip with one hand rested atop it. “You need to be sleeping instead of worrying so much on whether I’m being protected, or instead of staring at a computer screen all day filing reports and looking for some weakness of Merrick’s to exploit. Let other people take on some of the workload, Heero. You’re just one person.”

 

Heero snapped his head away, breaking away their eye contact. “It’s my job, Relena. I get paid to do this. I won’t shirk my responsibilities because I’m a little tired. I don’t have time for sleep.”

 

“Then find the time,” Relena scolded, thrusting a finger into his face. He turned to look at her, almost stunned at her insistence. “Everyone else does. You should have no problem with it. I don’t want to see you doing this to yourself. It worries me.”

 

He paused, a smile slowly creeping up onto his lips. “That’s comforting to know, that you worry about me,” he whispered. “You always put so much care into everything. It’s admirable.”

 

Relena blushed, craning back in confusion. She didn’t know what to say, what to do. She expected retaliation from him, not soft, caring words that never dared leave his mouth before. The look on his face, that smile, was the same one he’d given her on Libra in what seemed liked ages ago. It was so uncharacteristic of him, but she much preferred that smile on his face than the cold stare he’d given her before that.

 

There was something there now, something far more profound.

 

Her mouth parted, tongue gently grazing over her dry lips. The air seemed so hot and dry now, threatening to choke her if the tension between them didn’t shatter soon.

 

“Don’t do that,” he suddenly rasped, his eyes cold, dark, and mesmerizing.

 

Relena’s face flared up in heat when he leaned closer to her. He could taste his breath, surprisingly sweet and hot. “What? Do what?” she asked, confused.

 

Heero frowned, his eyes falling down on her lips, now glistening minutely against the soft shade of the lamp behind him. “You know what,” he said, his voice shy as a whisper. “Don’t do it again.”

 

She pressed her hand against her chest, hoping to steady the heavy fluttering of her heart. She noticed his eyes had fallen on her mouth. Curiosity nagged at her. “Why?”

 

Groaning, Heero snapped his head away, finding a random point of the wall to stare at. “Relena. You know why. I can’t have you, and you doing… _that_ makes me want what I can’t have. The last thing I want is temptation I can’t answer.”

 

Thoughts clambered into each other within her head like a train wreck. Her fingers curled over the fabric of his shirt, and she pulled herself into him, leaning up on her toes to press her damp lips, plump and red like a cherry, against the corner of his mouth.

 

Heero’s body snapped against hers, as if violently jerked back into reality. He moved his head until his mouth crushed hers, pressure climbing between them in rush. He wrapped his arms around her lower back, pulling her body against his until he felt every curve molding into his, just as it should have always been.

 

She moaned against his kiss, the tension in her limbs disappearing as she melted into his embrace. Her fingers dug into his shirt, clinging to him for fear of falling under wobbly knees.

 

But Heero would have none of it. He broke their kiss, giving way to the rushed gasps of air Relena desperately needed to take but stubbornly refused to in lieu of his kisses. He stared upon her flushed form for a moment then scooped her in his arms, causing her to gasp sharply in surprise. She wrapped her arms about his neck, feeling his steady strides taking her over to his bed.

 

She felt herself descend to the soft mattress, and his body quickly blanketed hers, careful not to crush her small frame. His fingers grazed over her jaw line, leaving a sparked trail of fire along the bare path of her neck. And then his lips were upon hers again, passionately giving way to the desires he’d ignored since the moment she captivated him at their first meeting, at the dawn of Operation Meteor.

 

This time, he had no plans of forsaking the calls in his mind or in his heart. Relena would be his.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

Quatre stood at the entrance to Lista’s old bedroom, clad in a plain white t-shirt and black shorts. Crisp, old newspapers were taped to the edges of the carpeting to avoid drippings. Paint cans and clean brushes lined the edge of the wall, waiting to be used. His eyes traveled over the rose-pink wallpaper, butterflies of all shapes and colors bordered at the top of the room. He couldn’t help but smile, wondering just what it would have been like for him to be present during Lista’s childhood. So many memories were in this very room. He could almost feel the happiness swirling about the room, almost hear Lista’s rambunctious laughter.

 

A soft hand cupped his shoulder, and a well-known body heat breathed life into him once more, loosening the tightness in his limbs. “Is something wrong?” the soft female voice asked from behind him. “You were staring.”

 

Quatre turned slightly over his shoulder, glancing at his wife, now dressed in white jogging pants and a forest green tank top, her black hair pulled messily back with a large clip. Strands of hair twirled over her cheeks, framing the smile on her face.

 

“We’re going to be painting right over your childhood,” he replied quietly, shaking his head. “I’m not sure this was such a wise idea on my part.”

 

“Quatre, you shouldn’t be bothered by this. I’m not,” Lista informed him, her smile widening. “Nothing can erase the memories I have from my childhood, not even war and death. I will carry my memories forever, no matter where I am or how many coats of paint we put over these walls. I would like it a lot for our son to have my old room when we return here for family trips.” She shook her head, laughing heartily. “Besides, I don’t think he will appreciate very much if we give him a room with pink walls. _I_ liked them, but somehow I think that will shunt his masculinity.”

 

Chuckling, Quatre rested his hand atop hers, grasping her fingers and pulling them up to his mouth. He grazed his lips over them, kissing each fingertip with gentle care. “If you’re sure you are all right with doing this. I just want to make sure neither of us have regrets.”

 

Lista shook her head. “No, no regrets at all. I want to do this.”

 

He nodded once and released her hand, then walked several steps over to an open paint bucket, lying in wait against the wall. Picking up an unused paintbrush, he dipped it in, noticing Lista’s shadow hovering over him curiously. Fighting back an amused smile, he stroked the brush along the pink wall, coating it with a thick periwinkle blue.

 

“It’s a beautiful color,” Lista gushed quietly, bending down to Quatre’s level near the foot of the wall. “It’s bright enough to keep the room lively, yet dark enough to keep it masculine for our little boy.”

 

“I agree with you,” Quatre replied, turning over his shoulder for a moment to flash her a reassuring smile. He was prepared to turn back towards the wall, but Lista pushed herself to her feet and walked to the other end of the wall, picked up her own brush, and began painting as well. He watched her bite her tongue in concentration, careful to keep the paint even as she glided it along the rose-colored wall.

 

He dipped the brush into the paint again, and just as the dripping ends of the brush began to touch the wall, he heard Lista release a sharp gasp. He snapped his head in her direction, seeing her hand press against her bulging stomach and her paintbrush now submerged into her paint can. His heart came to a crashing halt, and he all but dropped the brush to the newspapered floor. Ignoring the quizzical look on her face, he rushed to her side, one hand sliding atop her belly, threading through her fingers, while the other took hold of her cheek. “Are you all right? What is it? Are you in pain?”

 

Lista shook her head wildly, heaving in a deep breath. “No, I’m all right. He just kicked me really hard, is all. I think he pretty much expected to kick his way out of me just now.” She flashed him a smile, etched with the already forgotten memory of pain. When his worried stare didn’t disappear, she leaned over and kissed his cheek. “It’s fine. You’re so edgy about my pregnancy, aren’t you?”

 

Quatre lowered his head, as if ashamed to admit the truth. “I suppose I fear that something will go wrong or he will come early. I just wish to be ready and make sure you are both all right.”

 

Chuckling, Lista wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him against her. “I’m just fine. I’ve never been better. I know that every day brings us closer to this little one coming into the world. We have far too much to do with our lives than spend it worrying about such things.” She pressed her finger against the tip of his nose. “So stop worrying about it. I’m fine, and so is he. The stronger kick, the better. At least I know he’s alive in there and he’s excited to see you and me for the first time. No pain, no gain.”

 

Quatre tilted his head to the side, frowning. “But it’s bad enough that you will experience pain when you give birth to him. I wish for this to be as comfortable for you as possible.”

 

Lista couldn’t help but laugh. “Comfortable? Quatre, I haven’t been able to sleep on my stomach for months. I was sick for three months straight before my morning sickness finally let up. I’ve had Braxton Hicks contractions so many times that I’ve lost count. My feet and back are starting to ache pretty much all the time, I’m always hungry, and the child seems to find it humorous to press against my bladder, which is always full. I haven’t been comfortable since the moment I found out I was having your child.”

 

She leaned closer to him, rubbing her nose softly against his before he could begin apologizing profusely. “But I wouldn’t have it any other way. Every uncomfortable moment has been unforgettable, in a good way. I’ve never been so happy to know I’m carrying your son inside me. That makes every little uncomfortable thing so worth it.”

 

Smiling in relief, he kissed his wife, threatening to capture the sweet breath from her lungs for the mere want of it. When he pulled away, granting her the moment to catch some air, he smiled warmly at her, thankful. “I’m glad to hear you say that. I’ll do everything I can to make these last few months as comfortable for you as I possibly can.”

 

Eyes lidded, Lista slid her thumb over his bottom lip, rubbing comforting circles over his cheek. “Quatre, I have never doubted that in my life.” She turned on her heel, grabbed her paint-drenched brush, and allowed the excess liquid to drip into the can. “I think he’s just excited that we’re working on his room. Perhaps that kick was just his seal of approval.”

 

Chuckling heartily, Quatre returned to his own brush, swirling it around in the array of thick blue. “Maybe so. I suppose that means we better get to work, then; otherwise, we will have to answer to him, and somehow I think he may inherit your temper.” Lista flashed him an amused grin from over her shoulder, especially when his laughter permeated into the air.

 

 

 

 

Melody couldn’t contain her wide smile as she, Relena, and Lady Une walked from the government building into the fresh air. With hands folded behind her back, she turned to her friends and beamed brighter than the sun overhead.

 

“With Will Lilienfield’s consent, I feel like we’re almost unstoppable,” she gushed with a gentle laugh. “I think our chances are going to become greater before they lessen, don’t you think? The other representatives will probably follow and do the right thing, especially with Preventer promising to provide security for their families.”

 

Lady Une smiled, her eyes warm and dark as chocolate. “I believe you’re right. I am glad to see you being so positive about this, Melody. If you weren’t, it wouldn’t show much confidence in what we’re trying to do. I believe your father will eventually get what’s coming to him, for that I can be certain.” She tossed a glance over to Relena, prepared to ask for her thoughts on the meeting, but the honey-haired woman was staring down at the cement with a robotic smile on her face.

 

“What’s on your mind, Relena?” Melody inquired, noticing the question in Lady Une’s eyes. It didn’t seem like the older woman planned to speak up on the matter, but Melody was not one to be left hanging in curiosity. She watched the Vice-Foreign Minister snap her head up, eyes wide for just a moment. “You’ve been smiling all day, but you haven’t been very talkative.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Relena said, shaking her head. “I’m just a bit tired. I didn’t get much sleep last night.” Her smile widened and a scarlet blush splashed her cheeks. She turned away quickly, waving her hand dismissively. “But I’m fine. I just need to get a little bit of rest after everything is taken care of today.”

 

Melody opened her mouth to question her; she’d only given half an answer. Why was she smiling as if the expression were glued to her face? Lady Une rested a palm on the red-haired girl’s shoulder and shook her head, deciding it best to leave it be.

 

“In any case, I think it would be a good idea to give the Gundam pilots a short report on the meeting today,” Lady Une spoke up. “They will be pleased to hear it went so well. We don’t have much more to accomplish before uprooting Merrick from office.”

 

“I can’t wait for the day to see the look on his face,” Melody grumbled under her breath, her happy mood waning for a moment behind furrowed brows. “He’s been far too cocky for my liking. He needs a taste of his own medicine. He won’t know what to do with himself when the Colonies rally against him.”

 

“His time is coming,” Lady Une replied with a light chuckle, somewhat amused by Melody’s frustration with her father. “We don’t have much to worry about on that front. It will be of little consequence when we get the majority vote to impeach him. A political overthrow will probably be more damaging to him anyway as opposed to be forcibly removed by war. His pride will certainly be damaged.”

 

Melody nodded in agreement and turned back to Relena, finding the woman staring straight ahead, eyes fixated. She followed her gaze and found Heero standing at the bottom of the stairs, leaning on a black car with tinted windows. He and Relena were locked in an intense gaze of light and dark blue. Melody watched Heero push himself from the car and make his way leisurely to the top of the stairs where they stood, Relena’s cheeks heating up in a bright red.

 

“Ladies,” he greeted with a firm nod. He turned his attention to Relena, offering his hand. She slid her palm into his, smiling as he clasped his hand over hers and gently tugged her down the stairs, saying nothing else.

 

A feminine chuckle rumbled deep in Lady Une’s throat, causing Melody to cock her head at her curiously. “I think I will arrange another vehicle to pick us up. Perhaps it would be better for Relena and Heero to have some time alone. I am sure we can count on her to inform him of what happened today.”

 

Melody’s eyes widened and her head darted back into Heero and Relena’s direction. Heero had opened the door, ushered Relena into the car, and walked to the driver’s side before pulling away, leaving the two women alone at the perch of the government building. “Are they together now?” Melody asked, incredulous at even the slightest romantic advance when Heero offered his hand to the Vice-Foreign Minister. “Heero’s hardly one to do anything affectionate in public.”

 

“Perhaps not, but I think it’s safe to say we’re all going through some worthwhile changes,” Lady Une informed, folding her arms under her breasts. “I can’t say I’m surprised that Heero has finally let go of his inhibitions and shared his feelings with Relena. God only knows how long she’s been in love with him, and he with her. He’s just kept it quiet. He is quite protective of her. But I suppose the manner in which he told her his feelings can be left up to the imagination.”

 

Melody’s face beamed red at the sudden image of Heero and Relena in her head. She moaned and shook her head, as if trying to cast the visual from her mind. “That’s something neither one of us need to be thinking about. Somehow I think Heero would not be so pleased to find out we are thinking of him and Relena in such a way. And I would rather not.”

 

Lady Une chuckled and placed her hand on the younger girl’s shoulder once more. “Of course not. We don’t need to let our imaginations take off with us. But I’m sure Heero has had plenty of time to root through his feelings. With everything that has happened with Quatre and Lista, their marriage, and Lista due in several months to give birth to their first child, I don’t find it surprising that Heero has been affected by all of it on a personal level. I’m sure there will come a time where he would like to have that happiness with Relena.”

 

Eyes lidded slyly, Lady Une bent to Melody’s level and chuckled. “And you? Have you not been affected, as well? Isn’t there someone in your life that could be a future romantic interest?”

 

Melody’s mouth hung agape and she stammered an incoherent answer, her face feeling close to bursting with the heat of her growing blush. “I, uh…I don’t…”

 

Lady Une shook her head, her laugh growing deeper. “I’m sorry, Melody. That’s not something I should ask you. I know you were enamored with Quatre, and I’m not sure if you still are, but I’m sure there is someone out there for you to make you feel like you’re the only person in his world. It’s not fair to ask you such a question.”

 

She patted her back and pulled out her cell phone, dialing a number. “Give me a minute and I’ll arrange for another vehicle to pick us up.” She turned around and placed the phone to her ear, waiting for the recipient to pick up the line.

 

Melody stared down at her feet, pondering Lady Une’s words. She wasn’t entirely sure herself if she still felt anything for Quatre. For a long time, she had herself convinced that she was in love with him, but she knew now that wasn’t the case. She was enamored with him, yes, but she believed it no more than a silly crush. You couldn’t be in love with someone you never met, after all, and she hadn’t met him until the day he and Lista were first separated.

 

She closed her eyes, casting that moment from her mind. Duo assured her that they held no ill will towards her for what happened that day, but she feared it would be a memory that would darken her mind for a long time.

 

Was there someone in her life that she would feel strongly for, just as she once had for Quatre? She couldn’t help but smile and ponder the possibilities of being just as happy as Lista or Relena one day.

 

 

 

 

The vacant Preventer office would have been silent had it not been for Duo’s presence. Wufei sat trying to read through mission files, piecing together as much as he could for any future battles. He swore he would be ready.

 

But such readiness would not happen now, not with Duo sitting in an office recliner, legs propped over one of the arms, with a sly smirk on his face. “You know, Wufei, I heard some interesting sounds coming from Heero’s room last night,” he said with a chuckle. “I wonder what it could mean.”

 

“That is none of our business what happens behind closed doors,” Wufei pointed out without lifting his head to meet Duo’s wily violet gaze. “Keep that information to yourself, and perhaps you won’t get shot.”

 

Duo scoffed and jerked himself from the chair, walking up behind Wufei. “Yeah, yeah. But it’s about time he got laid. Maybe the guy won’t be so damn uptight anymore.”

 

A swift smack across the back of his head had Duo crying out in pain, spinning around to find the object that accosted him. He found himself staring into the blazing eyes of one Hilde Schbeiker. “Duo, don’t talk like that!” she exclaimed, wagging her finger at him. “You don’t know what happened in that room, and it’s not something we should be concerning ourselves about. Don’t butt in.”

 

Duo shrugged. “Well, it’s kinda hard _not_ to notice when the guy’s room is right next to mine. If he doesn’t want people knowing, maybe he shouldn’t make them think he’s killing her in there.”

 

Hilde’s jaw dropped at the forwardness of his words. Wufei let out an aggravated huff of air, drew up his stack of papers, and left the room without saying a word. Hilde opened her mouth to scold him again, but she didn’t even know what to say. Instead, she turned on her heel and followed Wufei out.

 

Duo leaned against one of the empty chairs. “I guess people don’t like the truth.” He turned his head, peering into the hallway just in time to see Heero walk by, his hand latched upon Relena’s as she followed him closely. They were heading for the next floor staircase, assuredly moving towards their temporary living quarters. He chuckled and shook his head. “What a sly dog.”

 

 

 

 

Quatre and Lista sat in her father’s old office, hand in hand, before a large video screen. Quatre could have sworn he heard his heartbeat, as well as hers, thumping to the same cadence as they waited for the screen to flicker to life.

 

“Trowa! It’s so good to see you!” Lista’s voice suddenly rang out, causing Quatre to snap out of his stupor.

 

Sure enough, blinking the imagination from his eyes, Trowa’s slightly grinning face peered back at him, several lines of static clearing as their connection stabilized. “It’s good to see the both of you doing well. How is the baby?” Trowa asked, nodding to Lista.

 

“Good, thank you,” she answered with a smile, placing her free hand atop her hard belly. “29 weeks and going strong. He kicks a lot and makes me feel like a whale every time we eat, but he’s very energetic, so it’s no surprise I eat as much as I do. Quatre started taking pictures of my belly every day, just to see how much my body changes as he grows. It’s amazing to watch.” She flashed a smile towards her husband, who squeezed her hand. “And you? How have you been? I know it can’t be terribly exciting cooped up on that colony by yourself.”

 

Trowa shrugged. “Solitude doesn’t bother me so much. I’m rather used to it. Besides, I have been watching for Merrick since the moment I arrived here.”

 

“What is the update?” Quatre finally spoke up, gaining the attention from his friend. “How are things going with that?”

 

“So far he hasn’t so much as winked this way, to which we can be thankful for,” the chestnut-haired pilot replied. “It’s been a couple weeks since Relena, Melody, and Lady Une began their peace talks with the cabinet and colony representatives, and they wanted me to be the one to inform you that they’ve all consented to speak out on our behalf and work on impeaching Merrick from office.”

 

Lista turned to look at Quatre, waiting for his reaction on the news. He said nothing. Instead, he lifted her hand to his mouth, pressing his lips against it with a knowing smile. She chuckled lightly deep in her throat and returned her attention back to Trowa. “That’s wonderful news. I’m glad to hear everything went well, but I knew they would succeed. The three of them have unsurpassable negotiation skills. And besides, I know they were coerced against their will. They want the best for their families, as well as the Colonists.”

 

“Well, be thankful for that,” Trowa continued. “From what I’ve been told, they are going to hold an emergency meeting with the Senate on what plans of action need to be taken now. It’s not going to be an easy road or a very short one. I hope you’re both prepared to be staying there a little while longer.”

 

Lista lowered her head, frowning slightly. “Yes, well, I expected as much. I know political matters can take a good deal to pass through its hoops. I miss seeing all of you and miss my freedom. I know I can’t leave here, but it’s all right so long as I can keep the baby safe. I just want the war to be over so everyone can move on with their lives. If this is the safest way for it, then I support it fully. My impatience isn’t going to get me anywhere anytime soon.”

 

Quatre cleared his throat, causing his former comrades to turn towards him. “Does Preventer have adequate staffing to take care of the families? I know Preventer planned on offering protection as they did for my sisters and Lista’s family. How will they handle the additional stress?”

 

Trowa sighed. “I thought you would ask that question. Lady Une thought this a high security matter and wanted to make sure the best of her agents were on the task, so she’s pulled Zechs, Noin, and Sally to oversee matters. Hilde has also offered her assistance in providing security, which means Heero, Duo, and Wufei will have to fight Merrick’s forces alone. They will no longer have Zechs and Noin piloting your suit to aid them.”

 

“What? That’s insane!” Lista exclaimed.

 

Trowa held his hand up, silencing her coming rant. “We still have the Maguanac forces helping them, don’t forget. Rashid has assured Lady Une that so long as it was all right with Quatre, they would continue to help.” Trowa watched Quatre nod in the corner of his eye. “The lessened manpower may make a bit of a dent, but I don’t think it will be enough for Merrick to take on a victory. But it may tire out the others a bit more since they will have to make up for the loss on the battlefield.”

 

“Well, that’s unacceptable,” Lista groused, sliding her hand from Quatre’s to fold her arms under her breasts. “They shouldn’t have to deal with such a handicap. They need more help.”

 

Trowa didn’t answer her. Instead, he turned to Quatre, who remained silent and thoughtful. “Quatre, you know I offered to watch over the two of you.”

 

“Of course I do,” Quatre said, nodding. “I know exactly why, and I have more than appreciated what you’ve done for us, Trowa.”

 

“I know you have. I would prefer to be the one to keep watch for Merrick, but I don’t think I can keep our friends stranded. I would like to return to them to give them my aid. But I would like your consent first. I would leave another Preventer agent in charge to give Lady Une updates, and I will choose the most competent agent I have available to me. I won’t take your lives lightly.”

 

“No, I believe it’s a wise decision for you to return to the others,” Quatre replied. “They will need your expertise, and I think your presence will be the deciding factor.” He smiled. “I have faith in your abilities, Trowa. I’m sure Lista and I will be fine.”

 

“Somehow I knew you would say that,” Trowa said, grinning knowingly. “But I didn’t want to make a decision without clearing it with you first. This is a big choice.”

 

“I, for one, think it’s a good idea for you to go back,” Lista spoke up, her face softened with an approving smile. “It would be beneficial for you to be privy to what’s going on with the others.”

 

Trowa cleared his throat. “Speaking of, before I forget, I thought you would be interested to know that another…romance has come to fruition, from what Lady Une has told me.”

 

Lista’s eyes glittered at the gossip and she leaned forward, smiling. “Who? Tell me.”

 

Chuckling in amusement, Trowa nodded. “Heero and Relena. But Heero has been attempting to keep it quiet. He doesn’t wish for Merrick to find out about it.”

 

“Well, that’s certainly understandable,” Quatre said in understanding. “Merrick tends to use anything against us, and that would qualify.” His lips curled into a smile. “I am happy to know that he has revealed the truth to her. They deserve to be happy together.”

 

“Although Lady Une was the one who initially informed me, it was Relena who wished for me to tell you about it,” Trowa confessed. “She wanted you both to know that you have had quite the impact on Heero lately. She doesn’t think he would have reacted this way if it hadn’t been for the both of you.”

 

“Somehow I believe Heero would have done something eventually, whether Lista and I were around to spread any sort of influence,” Quatre pointed out, chuckling a bit at Lista’s proud expression.

 

“Perhaps being around a pregnant woman will influence them to move along on some other things,” Lista giggled, pressing her hand against her mouth. “Our little boy would love to have a playmate.”

 

Trowa couldn’t stifle a small smile. “I wish I could speak with the two of you more, but I really should go and plan for my departure. Once arrangements have been made, I will join with the others.”

 

“Thank you, Trowa, for everything you’ve done,” Quatre said, his smile wide and appreciative. “One day I will have to repay the favor.”

 

Trowa shook his head. “Not necessary, Quatre. You have already done enough for me. I am merely in the works of paying back everything _you_ have done for _me_.” He turned to Lista. “I hope to see you before you give birth, Lista. Take care of yourself. We will do everything we can to end this before you give birth to your son.”

 

Lista felt her cheeks warm up. “Thank you, Trowa. I have the utmost faith in you and our friends. I know you’ll try your hardest. Please be careful.”

 

Trowa nodded, gave a gentle wave of his hand, and the screen flickered black.

 

Lista turned to Quatre in her chair, giving his hand a squeeze. She giggled. “So, that makes you and me and Heero and Relena. I wonder who will be next. Duo, Trowa, or Wufei?”

 

Quatre couldn’t help but laugh. He leaned in to her, brow curved in curiosity. “Are you trying to make a bet with me, sweetheart?”

 

She shrugged playfully, trying to hide her growing smirk. “I would do no such thing.” Her brows furrowed in thought. “Somehow I think Duo will find someone before Wufei and Trowa will. Trowa is used to being alone, and I don’t think Wufei’s ready to get married again.”

 

Quatre craned back, eyes slightly wide. “Married…again? Wufei has been married once before?”

 

Lista gasped lightly, pressing her hand against her mouth. “Oh, I forgot no one else knew about that. Well, yes, he was, before Operation Meteor started. We were talking one night while you were gone, and he told me about it. His wife was killed by Alliance soldiers.”

 

Quatre shook his head. “I’m so sorry to hear that. I would have loved to meet her. She must have been a strong woman to have been married to someone like Wufei.”

 

“They didn’t like one another, he said, when they first met. She didn’t think he was worthy of her and her clan. She is the reason he calls his Gundam ‘Nataku.’ It’s in her honor.” She lowered her head, saddened at the recollection of Wufei’s story. “Her sacrifice was not in vain, though. Even though she will never be replaced in his heart, I’m sure Wufei will find someone eventually to share his life with. He’s not meant to take the solitary path. Neither is Trowa. They will both have someone.”

 

“I agree, love.” Quatre leaned in, cupping a cheek with his palm and pulling her into a gentle kiss. “I hope Duo, Trowa, and Wufei feel for a woman as I do for you.”

 

 

 

 

“I’m not gonna lie, but I’m really jealous of you, Trowa,” Duo admitted as he, the other pilots, Melody, and Relena sat around a table, reunited with their comrade. “I miss Lissy and Quatre like crazy, and you got to talk to them. How are they doing? How are Lissy and the baby?”

 

“They’re both well, given the circumstances,” Trowa answered. “They are quite happy having time to themselves, it seems, but I know they don’t like being confined to one location. They send their love and thoughts.”

 

Duo slouched in his chair, sighing deeply and running his fingers through his timber-colored bangs. “I’ll be happy when this is over with. I’m starting to wonder if I’ll even get to see them before the baby is born. It bums me out.”

 

“Stop being such a pessimist,” Wufei scolded, pointing an incriminating finger in the braided pilot’s direction. “We’re well on our way to ending this war, and Di Nevella still has some time to go. You’ll see her, so stop brooding over it.”

 

Duo rolled his eyes at him and slumped further down, trying to look at the bright side and be glad that Trowa had returned to them to help.

 

“In any case, having Trowa back with us should give us more leeway since Zechs and Noin are no longer available to fight with us,” Heero spoke up after the gloomy silence washed over them like a ravenous sea storm. “And with the government preparing a meeting to address Merrick’s future as leader, we’re well on our way to ending this war, whether he likes it or not.” He turned to Duo, who continued to sit silent with his arms folded over his chest, his bottom lip puffed out in a pout. “You’ll get your opportunity soon enough to see Lista and Quatre, Duo.”

 

Duo’s eyes connected with his friend’s, and before anyone else could continue the conversation, he slammed his palms on the table, thrusting himself out of his chair. “Hold on a minute! I have an idea! Lissy’s birthday is in three weeks! We could have a surprise party for her!”

 

“That’s probably not going to happen,” Heero quickly informed with a shake of his head. “I doubt Lady Une would clear us to the colony for anything like that. It would draw too much attention.”

 

“Come on, Heero. We only have one birthday a year. I think it would be important for all of us to be with her this year. It’s been a tough time for her, plus she’s pregnant. We should make it one she won’t ever forget. And I’m not talking about anything big. I mean just all of us getting together. Relena and Melody could come along, too, if they wanted,” Duo explained, his eyes glimmering in hope that his plan would come to fulfillment.

 

“Well, I think it’s a good idea,” Relena spoke up with a smile. “Lista would certainly enjoy the normalcy, as would Quatre. I don’t see how Lady Une would have a problem with it. Things have been going well for us.”

 

“We shouldn’t push our luck, Relena,” Heero pointed out with a slight scold to his voice. “I don’t want to be the reason Merrick’s forces show up on the colony and endanger Lista. That would only throw Quatre into a maddening rage, and Trowa and I were the ones who had to stop it last time. I would rather not go through that again.”

 

Relena frowned. “It won’t happen again. Merrick’s going to be dealing with the fact he’s lost favor with the Colonies. I hardly think he’s going to have his sights set on us all going to another colony. We could arrive in small groups. Don’t be so negative.”

 

Heero said nothing on the matter. Instead, he turned his head away from her, brows furrowing to points atop his forehead.

 

“I would be more than happy to speak with Lady Une on the prospect of a small birthday party,” Melody offered with a smile. “I don’t think she would mind, really. I’ll see what I can do to convince her of it.”

 

Duo thrust his fist into the air, proclaiming his victory. “Thanks, Melody! You’re the best!” He released a sly chuckle and rubbed his hands together, thinking of the many ways they could surprise Lista on her birthday. “One of us can call Quatre so he’s in on the surprise. I’m sure he would be all for the idea. Hell, I’ll do it myself as soon as Melody gives me the go-ahead. You guys don’t have to do a thing. I know how to get Lissy all surprised. I can’t wait to see the look on her face! It’s going to be priceless!”

 

Melody chuckled, shaking her head in amusement. “Well, I’ll speak with Lady Une later today. Relena, she, and I will be attending the meeting with the cabinet. Once it’s over, I’ll have a discussion with her about it. And if you don’t mind, Duo, I would like to help out in the preparations.”

 

Duo tossed her a wink and a thumbs-up. “I don’t mind at all. It will be nice to have a woman’s touch anyway. And it gives me time to bond and tell you about all the embarrassing things I can do to Lissy to make her want to hit me.” He laughed heartily at the collection of memories stored in his mind of all the times Lista had scolded him or threatened to chuck an object at his head. “I think I’m overdue for that, anyway, and strange enough, I think I miss it.”


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

Melody sat in a daze amongst the five Colonial representatives, the cabinet – sans Merrick’s appointed Defense Secretary, Attorney General, and Secretary of State – Lady Une, and Relena, all gathered around the large rectangular table. With hands folded on her lap, her eyes bore into the wood, the words coming from Lady Une muffled and unrecognizable. She tried to focus on the task at hand, but she was tired. She found that she couldn’t sleep last night, but not only that, she was tired of everything else. She was tired of watching the Gundam pilots fight in battle after battle, exhausting themselves and throwing their lives into the fire. She was tired of seeing Lista and Quatre hide and be parted from their families and friends. And most of all, she was tired of being pitted against her father.

 

She wanted it all to end.

 

Melody felt a soft hand rest on her shoulder, jarring her from her thoughts. She turned her head to Relena, who was giving her a weak smile, silently asking her if she was all right. Melody only nodded and turned back to Lady Une, who was still in the middle of her explanation.

 

“From what Preventer has seen, Merrick still does not know of what is happening,” Lady Une said, folding hair behind her ear. “His actions have not changed since we’ve begun speaking with the five of you, to which we can be thankful for the moment.”

 

“For now,” Li Sheng spoke up, frowning. He folded his arms over his chest. “We have begun to move forward in the impeachment process. We wish to avoid any further political entanglements, especially after what happened with Miss Di Nevella. We have no desire to throw our government into the fire even further, not while we have still been working to build it back up to what it used to be. We plan to follow every protocol.”

 

“Politically speaking, it will take about a month for us to impeach Merrick from office, maybe longer. We must put it to a vote, not to mention the courts want as much evidence against him as possible so they can convict him of crimes against the Colonies,” Gabriel added. “We won’t cut corners anywhere. We want to make sure we do this the right way.”

 

“And do we have enough evidence to try my father for crimes against the Colonies?” Melody inquired. “The Senate is taking our words alone to heart and considering them truth?”

 

“Phone logs have been recorded of his phone conversations,” Will Lilienfield replied, clearing his throat to gather her attention. “The Senate members have been presented with them. Merrick’s only mistake was that he decided to contact each of us on our business lines, which are all closely monitored. We were able to retrieve those logs from security and handed them over to the Senate. Normally this would be something Preventer would look into, but seeing as they have disbanded from the Colonies’ control, the Senate is taking the matter on themselves. They consider these allegations of the most severe variety.”

 

“Well, I should hope so,” Relena spoke up with a slight frown. “The Gundam pilots and the Maguanac Corps can only hold off for much longer. They are getting tired, and their mechanics have to do repairs, refuel, and reload the mobile suits on their own without much aid from machines. I would like to see this end diplomatically, of course, but they are our only line of defense from Merrick. We are counting on them.”

 

The representatives and cabinet members turned to one another, saying nothing for a short moment.

 

“In any case, we’re hoping to have the impeachment process complete in about a month, so the Gundam pilots are going to have to hold out until we can take care of this our way,” Sheng replied, annoying from the uncomfortable silence befalling the room. “I understand it’s a lot to ask, but they are the only obstacles in Merrick’s way. If they weren’t around to defend the people, then I’m not sure what condition the Colonies would be in.”

 

“I know what they would be in,” Melody grumbled. She suddenly pushed herself from her chair, making eye contact with no one even as they stared upon her in question. “They would be engulfed in flames with my father watching over them proudly. And if we don’t make this happen faster, that could very well happen.”

 

And with that, she stormed out of the room in a huff, nearly pulling the door from its hinges as she exited. She ignored Lady Une calling out her name. She folded her arms over her chest in aggravation, wishing there were something else to be done, something quicker and more efficient. She despised the fact that Lista was taken from office in a matter of minutes, while her father’s impeachment would be done the “right” way. To her, there _was_ no “right” way, and she wasn’t sure she approved of their idea of justice or democracy.

 

 

 

 

A warm blanket of sleep lifted from around her, green eyes opening to the sun peeking into the living room in slivers. Lista’s lips parted for a sleepy moan as she studied her surroundings, grabbing her bearings and tracing through her mind for the last memory she had. She couldn’t remember falling asleep on the sofa and wondered how she had even gotten there.

 

Pushing herself into a sitting position, Lista rubbed the sleep from her eyes and recalled the last thing in her mind. Painting the nursery turned out to be more trying than she expected and decided to take a quick rest on the sofa. She figured she must have dozed off on accident and had to wonder just how long she had been asleep.

 

Peering out of the window, the sun’s light hung low. Growing alarmed, Lista stood and walked upstairs to the nursery in search of Quatre to apologize for forsaking her promise to help him get everything squared away for their son’s room.

 

As she turned around the corner into their son’s room, eyes widening, she found Quatre on a small stepladder as he carefully fastened a blue and green dinosaur mobile over the white crib, now fully assembled.

 

Quatre blinked her way, a smile falling upon his lips. “Hi, sweetheart. Did you have a good nap?” He made his descent from the ladder.

 

Lista frowned. “You knew I was asleep down there and you still let me do it? I wanted to help you do all of this. This is a lot of work for just one person to do.”

 

“I’m sorry. I know you wanted to help, but you seemed exhausted. I sure had no plans on waking you when you seemed comfortable,” Quatre apologized, pressing his lips against her cheek. “But either way, I have been rather busy. I have finished a great deal more than I expected. What do you think?” He turned his head, admiring his work.

 

Lista followed suit, her eyes falling upon the dangling dinosaurs over the white crib he had obviously assembled himself, now sitting in the corner of the fully blue-painted room. There was a matching white toy chest with a large green “W” scripted in the front, sitting adjacent from the crib. The windowsills were painted white and were now dressed with dark blue curtains tied back to let in the sun’s light.

 

“I suppose we still need to get him a dresser, but we have plenty of time to do that,” Quatre spoke up, facing her with a grin. He slid his arm around her lower back, pulling her closer to him. “Do you like it?”

 

Lista released a sigh of air and pressed a palm against the middle of her chest. “I think it’s beautiful. I just love it,” she gushed, angling her head towards him with a pleased smile. “And I love you. I think he’s going to love it, too, especially once he’s old enough to know that you put all of your time into it.”

 

She pulled away from him, walking over to one of the windows. She grazed her fingers over the new paint, gently touching the soft fabric of the curtains. She couldn’t help but tear up.

 

Quatre came up behind her, the smile all but glued to his face. “I’m glad you like it. I’m rather pleased with how everything turned out. There are still some other little things that need to be done, but we’ll leave it at this for the moment. We have plenty of time to think on some other essentials.”

 

“It’s lovely.” She craned her head, leaning over to kiss him gently. “Thank you for putting so much care and love into this room. I can see how much you enjoyed doing it. You made it perfect.”

 

Quatre shook his head. “No, I should be thanking _you_ , sweetheart, for giving me a son to dote upon. I will cherish every moment of being a father.” He slid his hand over her belly, rubbing in comforting circles. “There is no feeling in this world that could compare to how I feel about knowing our son is inside you, waiting to be born. I can’t wait to meet him.”

 

Lista could do nothing to stop the blush from taking over her cheeks at the closeness between them, her arm pressed against his, his hand rubbing her belly. She leaned over to him again, her mouth finding his in what started out as an innocent kiss but quickly grew into a passionate embrace that had Quatre’s fingers sifting through her hair and her palm cupping his cheek.

 

Standing there for several seconds, lips upon lips, soft palm upon pregnant belly, was like being wrapped within a cocoon of something far too positive to be reality. Quatre’s aggravation had all but erased for that split moment, forgetting all of his troubling thoughts in a blissful moment of ignorance.

 

But reality closed in again when Lista was the first to pull away, gasping for air, lips bruised pink, cheeks flushed, and eyes weighed down in passion. Her tongue glided over her mouth, and she released a soft giggle. “I think we should get something to eat,” she whispered, her hand falling down to rest on his chest. “I don’t suppose you’ve eaten any dinner.”

 

Quatre shook his head. “No. I haven’t.” If he had an ounce of sense, he would tell her what thoughts were troubling him. But instead, he chose to cast them into the far reaches of his mind in favor of gazing upon his wife in their afterglow.

 

“Well, our son would like some dinner, and so would I. Do you have any requests?” she asked, tilting her head as her smile spread contagiously over her face.

 

Quatre was already shaking his head. “I’ll cook dinner tonight. You have been doing it ever since we arrived here.”

 

Lista wagged her finger at him. “Nonsense. You’ve been working on the nursery all day while I was sleeping. There will be none of that. _I’ll_ make dinner. You can take it easy for a little while. You’ve deserved it. Why don’t you shower while I get everything prepared? I’m sure it will feel nice after all the work you’ve been doing.” She patted his cheek gently and sidestepped him, walking from the room without another word.

 

Sighing, Quatre hung his head, wondering why he was such a coward and couldn’t share his troubled thoughts with his own wife, especially since she was the one that caused them.

 

He continued to tell himself that she was merely feeling lost and her emotions had gotten the better of her, but that excuse could only be used so many times. He sympathized with her far less than he thought he would, especially due to her pregnant state. He preferred happier memories to dark ones and thought it better for him to forget and move on. She would do no more senseless things with him around to stop her, of that he could be certain.

 

Quatre moved forward to the window, staring out into the sky, now darkening as the sun set for the night. He quickly noticed small speckles of light in the distance, decorating the sky like Christmas lights. But what seemed to irk him within seconds was the realization that they were not stars emerging in the coming darkness, as stars did not move in the sky as quickly as these seemed to.

 

Eyes widening in realization, Quatre felt his heart skip a beat, his breath catching in his lungs. No, they weren’t stars. They were mobile dolls no doubt scouring for them by Merrick’s orders. Had they been discovered? Did Merrick know where he and Lista were hidden, and had he come for them?

 

He shook his head, knowing his thoughts and worries were getting the better of him. He knew they were mobile dolls, but he had no indication that they were looking for them, or that they were in danger. If they were, he was sure the Preventer agents watching over them would have notified them by now. He closed his eyes, counting silently in his head to steady his breath and quickening heartbeat. The last thing he needed was to enter the kitchen in an obvious mood of worry, which would just cast Lista off into one of her own.

 

In an effort to calm his nerves, he untied the curtains, allowing them to fall over the window and darken the room in the process. Sighing in relief, Quatre turned from the room, shutting the door behind him, and hoping to shut out any further worry for his unborn son as mobile dolls skittered about the colony.

 

 

 

 

“I don’t like this. I really don’t like this,” Wufei kept repeating, shaking his head in obvious disgust. He turned his head, staring at Heero for him to chime in. He was silent, but Wufei knew the look in his eyes. He was worried and completely disapproving of their new residence.

 

“I have seen that you have no other option,” Relena spoke up. “Preventer headquarters would be destroyed if you stayed there any further, and I have adequate space for all of you to stay here. Your last fight several days ago nearly demolished the building. You cannot seek refuge there anymore. Preventer will have nowhere to conduct their business, and they are already in enough danger as it is with your presence. Where else would you go but here with me?”

 

Wufei scoffed and said nothing, turning his head away from her.

 

“The impeachment process has begun, and so far it is running as smoothly as can be expected,” Relena continued, ignoring the shrug-off from the Chinese pilot. “Unfortunately, we are required to inform Merrick of the events, so he will come to know of it eventually. I can’t be sure when that time will come, but I know the cabinet members siding with us are trying to hold out until further into the process before having a meeting with him.”

 

Duo was already shaking his head. “I don’t like that. When he finds out, don’t you think he’s gonna be going nuts over the whole thing? He’s gonna hate that he’s losing his power and try to do something crazy drastic about it.”

 

Relena nodded. “Yes, I understand. Melody wasn’t too keen on the idea, either. She wanted to wait until the verdict was a little more official before informing him, but she knows as well as I do that we are supposed to inform him of the events surrounding his impeachment.”

 

Duo snapped his head, turning around the room. “Wait a minute. Where _is_ Melody?”

 

The Vice-Foreign Minister’s eyes fell. “She is outside. She has been beside herself since our meeting several days ago about our course of action. I don’t think she is feeling too well about this whole prospect. She is concerned that her father is going to do something drastic when he discovers we are in the middle of impeaching him from office, not to mention she does not like how long it’s going to take.”

 

“That’s the way politics work,” Wufei spoke up knowingly. “It’s a fact we have to face, as much as we don’t like it. But we should be thankful that justice will be carried out in the end.”

 

Duo scoffed, shoving himself to his feet. “Well, I know how she feels. I’m gonna check up on her.” And with that, he shuffled out of the room, leaving his companions sitting in silence. He moved to the foyer and grabbed his coat from the set of hangers, swinging it carelessly over his shoulders before thrusting the door open.

 

He saw the back of her red head as she sat on the set of stairs leading down from the porch. He took several steps towards her, but she didn’t move. He stepped next to her, placing himself on the first stair beside her.

 

“You know, it’s cold out here, and you don’t have a coat on,” Duo spoke up, noticing that she was only clad in a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. “Are you _trying_ to catch pneumonia or something?”

 

Melody shook her head slowly, but didn’t look at him. “It doesn’t feel that cold out here,” she murmured. As soon as her sentence ended, she felt a warm cloak of leather fall over her shoulders. She turned her head in Duo’s direction, who was grinning. “What are you doing? Won’t you be cold?”

 

“I’m hot-blooded,” he said with a shrug. “And besides, you’re shaking. You probably don’t feel cold because you’ve numbed the hell out of yourself. I don’t think anyone would really be happy seeing you sick with a cold.” He folded his arms over his chest. “So, why don’t you spit out what’s bothering you? You’ve been distancing yourself from people. I thought you were past doing that kind of stuff.”

 

Melody frowned. “I’m afraid of what my father is going to do once he comes to know of his impeachment. He’s not going to cut any corners, Duo. I can only imagine what he’ll do to the Colonies, to all of you, when he finds out. He’s going to do everything he can before he is removed from office to do damage.” She shook her head, wincing louder than expected. “I just can’t bear to think of something happening to any of you. I saw Quatre when he found out about you and Lista being in the hospital. I don’t think he could go through that again, and quite frankly, I would prefer not to, either.”

 

“Hey, don’t think like that,” Duo scolded, planting a broad palm over her shoulder. “We have everything under control. I wouldn’t spend too much time worrying about what he’s going to do. Him getting angry is only going to make him make mistakes, and that’s a good thing on our part.”

 

“Mistakes? I don’t think my father would ever make a mistake when it comes to this war,” Melody said, scoffing. She grabbed Duo’s coat, pulling it around herself. “Duo, do you really think that this impeachment will stop the war? Do you think it’s going to be something to stop him?”

 

“Hell, I’d like to think it would, but I’m not stupid,” Duo replied, shaking his head. He rested his arms on his knees, hunching over in a more comfortable position. “I’d like to think it would be that easy, but we all know it’s not gonna be. He’ll use up every last resource, whether he has political control over the Colonies or not. We’re just gonna have to outsmart him. But at least he’ll lose some favor when it’s all said and done. But no, it won’t be over.”

 

Melody lowered her head to her lap. “Yes, that’s what I thought, too. I just hope it will be enough to stop him. I don’t think I could bear to watch him hurt any more people. And I hate being judged because of him. Everyone thinks that because I’m associated with him, I’ve helped him, but I didn’t.”

 

“Hey, no one really thinks that anymore,” Duo pointed out, giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “You came out against him. They know the truth now. The Colonists really don’t have a choice but to face the facts. You did the right thing.”

 

Melody flashed him a grateful but weak smile. “Thank you, Duo. I know I did the right thing, too. But I still don’t want—”

 

Duo clapped his free hand over her moving lips, silencing her regrets. “No. No more of that. Don’t feel guilty for everything that’s happened. I should smack you around a bit. Don’t think I won’t, either, just because you’re a woman. If it will teach you a thing or two, then I’ll do it.”

 

Feeling the heat climbing upon her cheeks, even as his hand pulled away from her mouth, Melody released a feminine giggle. “Okay. Sorry. I’ll try to remember your threat in the future.”

 

“Glad to hear someone around here has a lick of sense,” Duo said. He pushed himself up, stretching his limbs in a satisfied sigh. “Well, unlike you, I would like to avoid getting pneumonia. We should probably go back inside before someone else comes out here to check up on you and me. They might think we ran away or something, which would probably be the more sane thing to do.” He offered his hand to her, aiding her to her feet.

 

“Thank you, Duo, for coming out here after me,” Melody thanked, lowering her eyes as another blush came up on her cheeks. “I’m sorry, though, for making you come out here. I know I haven’t been myself the last couple of days, but I suppose it’s just because of everything that’s been happening with the impeachment and everything. I can’t help but worry.”

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Duo said, waving her off. “Someone was bound to come out after you eventually.”

 

Clutching his leather jacket, Melody smiled, and she knew it was one of the first times it had ever been genuine, not something fake that her father would prompt from her. This was real. She was no longer living a lie. She had people in her life that really cared for her, and she knew that was the truth as she stared into the violet eyes of the braided pilot. “Somehow I think it would have always been you to come out here after me, Duo. It seems like it’s always you. I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone as passionate about his friends as you are.”

 

Duo said nothing. Instead, he offered her another grin and opened the front door for her, motioning for her to go back inside. She brushed past him, smiling wide, before entering the foyer. He watched from the porch as she shed his jacket and hung it carefully over one of the rungs.

 

He turned over his shoulder for a brief moment, watching as snowflakes began fluttering to the ground. Such an innocent moment in time was something precious to all of them, when the reality of blood and massacre continued to swarm around them like angry bees wanting to protect their nest. And just so, Duo was prepared to protect what was important in his life. He entered the house, closing the door behind him, as he allowed such a powerful thought take over every doubt he ever had.

 

 

 

 

Quatre was staring out of a window from the bedroom, his eyes moving over the darkened sky for any sign of mechanical life. Every single day that had passed since he first noticed the mobile doll activity seemed to suck the life from him. Possible defensive strategies cluttered together in his mind, but none could connect. He knew then that stress was starting to take its toll on him.

 

Lista was still oblivious to what he was hiding, although he found it a difficult thing to keep from her. He was antsy, more than he wished to be in her presence, and was constantly looking over his shoulder, even if a window was nowhere in sight for him to peer out of. The last thing he wanted was that vile man getting his hands on Lista and their unborn son. He would die first.

 

He could only hope that Lista wouldn’t be quite as observant as he was on what continued to plague the skies of their colony.

 

“Quatre?” Lista’s voice spoke with urgency behind him, prompting him to spin around. His wife stood before him, a modest white nightgown hugging her pregnant curves and her hair pulled into a messy ponytail atop her head. “What’s going on with you? You were in your own little world just now. What were you thinking about?”

 

He lowered his head, avoiding her inquiring gaze. “Nothing. Sorry. I guess I’m just more tired than I thought.” He walked towards her, resting a hand against her bare arm. “We should get some sleep. It’s getting late.” He moved past her, pulling his t-shirt over his head and slinging it carelessly over the back of Lista’s vanity chair.

 

Lista watched him, arms now folded under her breasts, as he pulled back the thick comforter on their bed so he could climb in. “You’re not that tired. I can tell that something is bothering you. Why don’t you just make it easier on the both of us and tell me what’s going on?”

 

Quatre looked up at her, a displeased frown overtaking his features against his will. “It’s nothing, Lista. Just go to bed.” He shuffled into the bed, pulling the blankets over his body, and said nothing else.

 

She watched him in near shock at his dismissiveness. “And people say I’m the stubborn one,” she muttered as she walked over to their bed. She started pulling the blankets back, and as soon as she placed one knee on the mattress, Quatre grabbed her arm, yanking her onto the bed next to him. “Quatre, what are you doing?” Her voice was laced with aggravation.

 

“Lista, please just stop talking and let me hold you,” he said. His arms moved around her back, a leg curling around hers, and he closed his eyes, releasing a deep sigh.

 

Lista opened her mouth to rebuke, wishing to know what was going on with him, but decided to leave it as it was. She closed her eyes and settled against his body, noticing how taut his muscles were, how they refused to let up even as he tried to fall asleep.

 

The last thing she wanted was to accept defeat, to demand answers from him, but she figured it could wait for the morning as exhaustion grabbed at her, pulling her into a slumber she wasn’t quite ready for.

 

 

 

 

Relena pulled her hair into a thin hair tie, tightening the new ponytail just slightly as she pulled away from her bathroom mirror. Fingers curling over the edges of the sink, she stared at herself for a moment, thinking about everything she had gotten herself into since she returned from her political tour on Earth.

 

She should have known her life would never be boring, especially when she had former Gundam pilots as friends, not to mention being hopelessly in love with one of them.

 

Sighing, she flipped the lights off and walked into her bedroom, shedding her silk bathrobe from her shoulders. When she looked up from her feet, she gasped loud and jumped back. Heero was standing at the edge of her bed, eyes set on her. “Heero, I didn’t even know you were in here. You scared me.”

 

He was in his Preventer uniform, his jacket unzipped, with his hands deep in his pockets. “I don’t like us all being here. We’re endangering you,” he said, his tone crisp.

 

Relena shook her head. Leave it to Heero to get right to the point. “I thought we had this discussion already. I don’t mind all of you being here. I wanted all of you to stay here. Where else would you go?”

 

“We had this discussion with everyone else around. That’s not the same as the two of us having a private conversation on the matter,” Heero pointed out. “I don’t like it. We should leave.”

 

“And where would you go?” Relena asked, a brow curving in curiosity. She folded her arms over her chest. “There is no secure place in the Colonies that all of you could hide your Gundams. Merrick would find you. You would have no way of knowing when he’d be coming or how to defend yourselves.”

 

“We defend ourselves fine,” Heero interrupted. He stalked towards her, closing the distance in a matter of steps. Relena didn’t falter, only stared up at him with bright eyes. “We have to defend you. Merrick will target you.”

 

“I thought he already was,” she countered with a frown. “You worry far too much about me, Heero. It’s going to give you a heart attack one of these days. Everything is going to fall into place just fine.”

 

“If you think it’s that easy, then you’re being a ignorant,” Heero said. He cupped a hand behind her head, pulling her closer to him. “Merrick isn’t going to settle until he sees someone die. He’ll make sure one of us goes before this ends, and I don’t want it to be you.”

 

“It won’t be. I have too much to accomplish before my time comes,” Relena assured him, resting a hand on the plain of his t-shirt clad chest. “I’m not afraid to die, Heero. I have been prepared for it for a long time. Merrick doesn’t scare me as much as you might think he does. If he knows that I fear him, then he can use it against me. I won’t give him ammunition to use.”

 

“You’re lying,” Heero said, shaking his head. “You admitted yourself that you were afraid of him when he confronted you in the elevator. What do you think would have happened had I not arrived?”

 

“Nothing. Merrick wouldn’t have done anything. He’s not that stupid, Heero. We were in a very public place. He couldn’t have done anything to me,” Relena pointed out. “You see? This is what I’m talking about. You’re over-protective.”

 

Heero’s brows furrowed into his already darkened eyes. “Over-protective? You don’t think I have a right to protect you?”

 

“I never said that!” Relena exclaimed. Her fingers curled over his shirt. “I want you around me, Heero. After what we shared, did you really think it would be any different?”

 

The creases in Heero’s face faded behind a sigh. He moved his fingers through the honey-colored locks of hair falling over the middle of her back. “You should get some sleep. We all have a busy day tomorrow. Merrick’s not going to take kindly to finding out about the impeachment, and somehow I have the feeling his anger might be directed towards you.”

 

Relena smiled. “His anger will not be directed at just me, so I don’t think I’ll be alone in that,” she replied. Her hands moved up to his shoulders, her hands under his jacket as she pulled the article of clothing away from him. “Come to bed with me. Please?”

 

Heero said nothing. Instead, he shook the jacket from his back, slinging it on the end of Relena’s sleigh bed. They moved to either side of the bed, climbing under the blankets. Relena was quick to shuffle into Heero’s side, resting her head on his chest. She moaned contently and closed her eyes, feeling herself lulled into a restful, protected sleep in the arms of one of the most dangerous soldiers ever known.

 

 

 

 

Resting her hand over her belly, Lista chuckled, the phone pressed close against her ear. “I’m sure we can make arrangements for your security clearance into the colony. Lady Une wouldn’t mind having you come here to check on me and the baby, Calia,” Lista said, rubbing her palm in soothing, slow circles over the area her son continually kicked.

 

“I didn’t think it would be a problem, but I thought I would call you first. I normally don’t make at-home visits, but considering you’re my patient, not to mention under strict house arrest, I really don’t have a choice. After everything your body has been through, I don’t wish to take any chances,” Calia Vale’s voice rang in Lista’s ear. “I can bring some portable equipment with me to do your exam. There shouldn’t be much of a problem.”

 

“Thank you, Calia. I’m sorry for putting you out like this,” Lista apologized, her smile fading.

 

“Nothing to worry about. I would feel better myself after examining you. It’s been awhile since I’ve been able to check you, and to be honest, it’s a little too long for my comfort,” Doctor Vale confessed. “But we’ll take care of everything. I’ll contact Lady Une and discuss arrangements with her. Once we can set up a time, I’ll get back to you and let you know.”

 

“Okay, that sounds good. I’ll let Quatre know,” Lista replied. “Thanks for everything.”

 

“Not at all. I’ll be in touch. Take care, Lista.”

 

“I will. Bye.” Lista heard the doctor bid her farewell before turning the phone off and placing it back in its base unit. She pushed herself out of her chair and walked towards the room Quatre had chosen as his office, where he had been perusing over his company’s files.

 

When she walked in the room, she found him at his desk, papers and manila folders scattered in all directions. He turned around at the sound of her footsteps. “Hi, sweetheart. What are you up to?”

 

“Just got off the phone,” she answered. She placed her hand on his shoulder. “All work has been suspended for the company, and you’re still going over paperwork. I’d like to think you’re a bit of a workaholic.” Her lips curled into a teasing smile.

 

“I don’t wish to be too behind when all projects get restarted,” Quatre replied. “I would like to keep myself up to date while I have the opportunity to. Goodness knows I won’t have much time after the baby comes. I need to make time to do everything, or I’ll drive myself insane.”

 

“Everything will be fine. You’re a good multi-tasker,” Lista said, squeezing his shoulder. “And besides, I have a feeling that all of your sisters are doing the same thing in their confinement. They are rather devoted to the business, just as you are. I’m sure everything will work out smoothly when this is all over.” She chuckled. “And really, you’ll eventually have our son to help out.”

 

At the mention of their unborn baby, Quatre turned around in his chair. “Are you sure you’re all right with that?”

 

Lista tilted her head to the side. “All right with what?”

 

“Our son being a part of the business,” Quatre elaborated. “He will be the one to take it over when I decide to retire from it. He’s going to be a big piece to the puzzle, and I wasn’t sure whether you were really okay with that.”

 

Lista flashed him a comforting smile. “Of course I’m okay with it. Why wouldn’t I be? It’s his family as well as yours, and I think he would take pride in fulfilling his grandfather’s legacy to spread pacifism and help out those in need, just as you do. If anything, I’d like to think we will teach him everything we know about helping others,” Lista explained.

 

Quatre returned her smile, relieved. “I’m happy to hear you say that. I just didn’t want to put him in the same position I was once in, when I felt like I was a mere tool of my father’s for the sole purpose of having a male heir to his company.” He turned back to his desk, folding his hands together atop the paper-covered surface. “I resented him for so long because I felt like he created me just so he would have someone to take over in his stead when his time came. He built an empire and expected me to run it for him when he no longer could. I hardly want our son to feel as I did, only a mere tool created for the sole purpose of running a company.”

 

Lista’s eyes widened, and she recoiled as if he’d struck her. He didn’t seem to notice, however, as his eyes lowered to his lap. She clapped a hand over her mouth, remembering that Quatre still thought of himself as a test-tube child just like the rest of his sisters.

 

Zayeed Winner’s journal. She could prove to him that he was the product of his parents’ love for one another, just as their son was for them. She could end his inner turmoil, even though he claimed that it no longer bothered him. Somehow Lista had the idea that it still ate at him, just not as much as it used to.

 

But she didn’t have it. Heero did, carefully hidden somewhere unknown. She could still try to tell him the truth, but she didn’t think he would believe her. He would be skeptical, to be sure, convinced she was only trying to make him feel better. So until she had the evidence in her hands, she would have to wait to prove the truth of his birth to him.

 

“Your father loved you, Quatre,” Lista spoke up, prompting him to look up at her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her mouth against his ear. “You will always be his son. A parent can’t help but love their children. I know he worried about you, that he cared for you more than he could ever care for anyone in his life. You are his only son, so I think that makes you even more special than your sisters. You will always be one of a kind to him, to me, and to our son.”

 

Quatre craned his head, smiling appreciatively. “Thank you, Lista. That means a lot to me. I only hope that I can teach our son that we both will love him endlessly and that no one will be more important than him in our lives.”

 

“Somehow I think he already knows that,” Lista said, smiling. She patted his shoulders and pulled away from him. “You can get back to work now. I know you have a lot you would like to accomplish.”

 

Quatre shook his head. “No, it can wait for another time. Would you like to do something together? Perhaps practice a bit on the piano? I’m sure our son would like to hear of your progress.”

 

Lista mirrored him, shaking her head as well. “No, that’s all right. We can do it later. Really, I came in here to tell you that I talked with Doctor Vale on the phone. She is going to make a home visit to exam me and the baby since we’re not permitted to leave. I thought you would be relieved to hear that.”

 

“I am,” Quatre admitted with a nod. “I will have to make sure to have lunch and refreshments for when she arrives. It will be a relief to have her check on you and the baby after everything that’s happened. I have been so worried that the baby was hurt when you rushed into battle. So far, everything has been fine. I didn’t know if it would be or not.”

 

Lista felt pain strike her heart at his words, but she forced on a fake smile. “Well, we’ll know what’s going on when she gets here. She has to make arrangements with Lady Une, and then she will let me know. So in the meantime, don’t be worrying about anything. I’ve felt fine, and he kicks just as much as he always did. That’s always a good sign.”

 

Quatre nodded, but said nothing. Instead, he turned back to his paperwork, shuffling the papers into a neater stack. “Well, glad to know. Since you’re all right with it, I’ll get back to my work. I’ll come and find you in a little while to see how you’re doing. Make sure you get something to snack on. It’s been awhile since we’ve had breakfast, after all, and I would like for you and the baby to get your nourishment.”

 

“I know, Quatre,” Lista said. She turned on her heel, walking to the door. “I’ll make sure I take care of our baby. You have nothing to worry about.” Feeling hurt, she walked from the room, shutting the door behind her. She rested against the wall and sighed loudly, running her fingers through her hair.

 

She was aggravated that Quatre assumed she couldn’t take care of herself and their baby without him hovering above her, reminding her to eat, to drink, to rest. She knew all of those things. She didn’t study pregnancy books endlessly for nothing, after all. She released a constrained groan, his words echoing unwanted in her ears. She wanted to walk back in and let her feelings known, but she knew her anger would get them nowhere. So instead, she forced herself away from his office, trying her damnedest to push her temper down and away.

 

It was a losing battle so far.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

Relena sat as confident as she could present herself, Lady Une to her right. The Senate Hall was fairly overbearing, all the Colonial senators seated in grand circles around the room. On the lowest level sat Merrick, Melody, the five representatives, and the cabinet members. She could see from her seat that they were all nervous in their own ways, but tried as hard as they could to show that they had nothing to do with the emergency calling of the council.

 

This was going to be an interesting meeting, of that she could be certain.

 

The President of the Senate, Wyatt Ashby, stood from his seat and cleared his throat. He was a man in his mid-40s, brown hair speckled with a silver sheen, his slightly overweight frame hugged with his navy blue suit and red tie. “Ladies and gentlemen, we have been brought together in this special appointment due to a rising concern in the Colonies. As you all are well aware, we are in the middle of a war with the Gundams and their own army.”

 

He turned to the representatives, the cabinet, Merrick, and Melody, who all sat pensive. “But it has been brought to the attention of the Senate that the intentions behind this war are selfish and due to the desires of a single person, and that is of our current leader, Merrick Declan Wysor.”

 

Melody ignored the urge to turn her head to look upon her father’s expression. She kept her attention centered on Senator Ashby. His eyes turned to Merrick’s, the elder senator’s face downturned into a frown. “Merrick Declan Wysor, stand.”

 

Merrick hesitated, but he did as he was told, pushing himself to his feet. “Senator Ashby, if I may defend myself, the Gundam pilots are wreaking havoc against the Colonists. My order to declare war against them was only for the best. I have nothing but the best of intentions for the Colonies.”

 

“Mr. Wysor, I would appreciate if you didn’t lie to the couple hundred people in this room about what your _intentions_ are for the people of the Colonies,” Senator Ashby replied, his voice firm. “We have evidence of what you have been doing with your power. The representatives of each colony cluster, as well as a high majority of the cabinet, have confessed to your threats on them and their families if they did not consent to quickly impeaching Lista Di Nevella as the secretary of defense and quickly installing you as leader of the Colonies. We have ample evidence of what you’ve done. The more you continue to produce excuses, the further into the hole you go.”

 

The senator’s voice grew in volume. “Your impeachment process has already begun, Mr. Wysor. Within two weeks’ time, you will no longer be in control of the Colonies. And once that process has come to fruition, then your trial will be scheduled to determine the best punishment for everything you have done.”

 

Merrick’s eyes hardened as he looked down at his feet, saying nothing.

 

“In the meantime, to avoid any further chaos in the Colonies, your power will be limited until the impeachment process is complete,” Senator Ashby continued. “We will be closely monitoring your every move. To be sure that everything continues without a hitch, Melody Wysor will be given emergency powers. And once your impeachment is complete, she will be given temporary full control until a new leader is properly elected into office.”

 

Melody snapped her head, her eyes widening, as she listened to Senator Ashby’s verdict. She was well aware of the new law that the second-in-command would take control if something were to happen to the leader, but somehow she thought this situation would turn out much different. She wasn’t sure what to think of it, that the life of every colonist would very well be in the middle of her palm.

 

“Senator Ashby, if I could only explain my actions, then perhaps we could all see what a misunderstanding—”

 

“There is no misunderstanding,” Senator Ashby interrupted. “And this is no place to defend yourself, Mr. Wysor. We have all studied the evidence, and there is nothing you could say or present to us to change our minds. We will do our jobs to protect the people of the Colonies, and if removing you from office will do so, then we will not hesitate. But we have no choice but to follow the laws forged by our forefathers. You will no longer have control over the armies of the Colonies. You will rescind your control immediately and spend the remainder of your term in your office. Any further military action on your part will merely give rise to your punishment later. Choose your future actions wisely. That is the only advice I can offer for everything you have done.”

 

Merrick swallowed loudly and closed his eyes. “Very well.”

 

Relena frowned. She couldn’t believe the man was giving in so easily, that Senator Ashby’s words did not spark such an anger in him. She knew Wyatt Ashby did not beat around the bush and that he was one of the most loyal men out there. He tolerated no terrorist threats against his people, no matter who committed them. To that, however, she could be thankful.

 

Relena’s eyes fell on Melody, who continued to sit next to her father, her hands clutched together in her lap. Although she was no necessarily close, Relena could tell the younger girl was experiencing a flurry of emotions, all clashing together within her like storm clouds against a maddening wind. And just as the ocean in the middle of such a treacherous storm, Relena knew that now the tides would be changing.

 

 

 

 

Lying within Quatre’s arms on the sofa, Lista watched the news intently. She knew it had been many months since being ousted from the cabinet, but she didn’t like no longer being privy to the inner workings of the government.

 

“There really isn’t much to report tonight, is there?” Quatre spoke up, his voice soft. “Perhaps we should call it a night.”

 

Lista was prepared to agree with him, opting to lie in bed with him until sleep claimed them, but her cell phone went off on the side table. Quatre helped to push her up as she reached for it, wondering who it could be. She grabbed the vibrating phone in her palm. “It’s Lady Une. I’ll put her on speakerphone.” Lista flipped the phone open and quickly pushed the speakerphone button before speaking. “Hello, Lady Une. How are things going?”

 

“Considering the circumstances, everything is going fairly well,” Lady Une answered, her deep voice ringing around them. “And how are you, Lista? I gave Calia Vale clearance to visit you today for a checkup. Did that go well?”

 

“Well as can be expected,” Lista replied with a nod. “She said I am doing well. The baby seems to be doing well, too, so we can’t really have any complaints at the moment.”

 

“Good. I am glad to know.” There was silence in the room for a moment. “I thought I would call to inform you that Merrick has been made aware of his impeachment today.”

 

Quatre and Lista exchanged worried glances with one another. “How did that go?” Quatre asked, making his presence known. “What was his reaction? I can’t imagine it was a favorable one.”

 

“Well, no. Not necessarily. He did try to defend himself, but Senator Ashby would hear none of it. His defense will have to be saved for his trial, which will take place sometime after his impeachment is complete. It’s taking longer than expected since Merrick still has some supporters in the Senate, and some of them believe that someone has been producing lies and false evidence to remove him from power.”

 

Lista scoffed. “Then they are fools. I always liked Wyatt Ashby. He doesn’t take anything from anyone, and he is by far one of the most intelligent senators we have.”

 

“Of that I can agree,” Lady Une said, her smile hinted in her voice. “Also, it seems as if all military power has been absolved, so he shouldn’t be able to summon the armies that have been commissioned for the Colonies.”

 

“Well, that’s certainly good news,” Quatre said, elated. He grabbed Lista’s hand. “Isn’t that right, Lista?”

 

“Of course, but somehow I don’t think that’s going to stop him. Do you, Lady Une?” Lista asked, her expression marred with worry.

 

Lady Une’s brown gaze fell. “No, I don’t believe it will. There will surely be more battles for the Gundam pilots to contend with. But this is an unprecedented move for Merrick. He’s going to need time to come up with a new plan, so I think they will have the opportunity for rest. It will give us the time we need to mold our own plans to counter him when he decides to attack. For right now, we will lie low. It is the best option. We don’t wish to come out and look as if we are the instigators of this war.”

 

“That is the best option, to be sure,” Quatre agreed with a nod. “This will certainly work out to our favor.”

 

“Yeah, until Merrick comes out and starts fighting again,” Lista interrupted, incredulous. “Do you really believe this is going to stop his resolve? He wants us all dead. He wants chaos. He wants revenge for the death of his wife, and he is blaming us even though we had absolutely nothing to do with it. Melody’s mother died of a disease, but he is holding humankind responsible for not having the right technology to save her. This is just a selfish ambition of his to sate his own guilt.”

 

“Perhaps. That is not an excuse, though, for everything he has done. We will do what we must to protect the Colonists,” Lady Une replied.

 

Lista frowned. “You need help. You shouldn’t have to do this alone. It’s been a miracle that you guys have managed this far without all of us together as a team. There’s nothing I can do in my current state, but…Quatre can do something.” She turned to her husband, staring at him with urgency. “You could go back to them. You could help them. They need your expertise on the battlefield. With your assistance, I’m sure we could outsmart him.”

 

“I’m not leaving you unguarded,” Quatre said with a shake of his head. “I came here to be with you for a reason. Our friends understood that my place was to be with you and our son.”

 

“But I’m not unguarded,” Lista reminded him. “I have Preventer agents watching the colony. You know that. I don’t even leave the house, Quatre. Merrick doesn’t know we’re here. Put Sandrock to good use. With Zechs and Noin off protecting our families, it’s just collecting dust in a hangar.”

 

“You’re not understanding, Lista,” Quatre replied with a frown. “I…I can’t trust you by yourself, not in the condition you’re in. I won’t leave you to rush off into another battle where you endanger not only your life, but the life of our son. I won’t do it.”

 

Lista’s eyes widened, and she snapped back, pulling her hand out of his. “Is that what this is about? You’re afraid I’m going to do something rash and try to join in a battle?” Tears pooled in the corners of her eyes. “Duo was the one who was there protecting me and our son while you were with Melody! I owe everything to him!”

 

Quatre opened his mouth to rebuke but remembered that Lady Une was still listening in on the other line. He cleared his throat and turned back to the phone. “Forgive me, Lady Une. You shouldn’t have to hear any of this.”

 

There was a hesitation in the silence. “It’s all right, Quatre. It’s been a rather tumultuous time for all of us. But I will have to side with you for the moment. Stay with Lista and keep her safe. I’m sure your friends would prefer for you to be there with her. For right now, the situation does not call for your aid, and we know where you would rather be. In the meantime, stay low and let us handle everything.”

 

“But, Lady Une!” Lista started. “You need our help!”

 

“Lista, you need to keep yourself focused on the protection of your son. Merrick does not care anything for you and that child. It would not stop him from harming you. The battlefield is not your place right now, nor is it Quatre’s. We will not discuss it any further,” Lady Une scolded. “I should go. Take care of yourselves. I will keep in touch and let you know of anything else important.”

 

“Thank you, Lady Une. Be careful,” Quatre said, his voice a meek whisper. He was already reaching over for the phone on the coffee table and shut it just as Lady Une bid them both a goodbye. As soon as the phone snapped shut, Lista shuffled to her feet and stomped from the room in an angry huff. Quatre sighed deeply and rested his face in his hands, wondering when things would go back to seeming like a fairytale instead of a painful reality.

 

 

 

 

Three days later, Lista sat at the piano, her fingers moving over the keys as she looked at the sheet music before her. It was a song she always seemed to have trouble with, but she dared not to ask Quatre for his assistance after the argument they had during their conversation with Lady Une. She had scarcely spoken to him since then. She couldn’t help but be angry with him, a feeling she wasn’t accustomed to. It unnerved her.  


Slamming her fingers down onto the keys, producing a cacophony of clashing notes, she turned to the window, staring out into the dawn. It was such a beautiful day, much an opposite of the way things were going around them. Although Merrick was getting closer to his impeachment with every passing minute, Quatre didn’t seem to see things in the same way she did, which was a shock in itself. They always understood one another, so why was it so different for them now?

 

Sighing in disgust, she lowered her head, closing her eyes in thought. So, he didn’t want to leave her. But there had to be something they could do to help their friends that would leave them all satisfied in the end.

 

Coming to a swift and obvious resolution, she turned from the room and rushed for the kitchen, where she had left Quatre to clean up after a tense breakfast. Her husband was hovering over the sink, washing his hands after placing their dishes in the dishwasher.

 

He turned around to look at her, confused. “Lista? Is something the matter?”

 

“We should leave for Relena’s right away!” she announced, a proud smile plastered on her face. “I’m still cleared for shuttle flight for a little while longer, so I can come with you and there would be no harm to the baby. You want me to be with you at all times, and I want you to join our friends in battle. I think this is a welcome solution. I would be protected enough at Relena’s estate with all of you there with your Gundams, not to mention Preventer would be watching over carefully since Melody and Relena are there. And we’d have the element of surprise on our side. Merrick isn’t going to expect you back on the battlefield. The advantage will be ours.” Her heart was beating hard and fast, her breathing quickened as she finished her explanation.

 

Quatre lowered his head and sighed, shaking his head. “No. We’re not leaving the colony.”

 

Lista’s smile melted away in an instant. “What? Why? Quatre, they need you! What’s wrong with us going to their aid?”

 

“Do you think it would alleviate my fears if I put you even closer to a battleground?” he asked, lifting his head to stare at her with an intense teal gaze. “It doesn’t matter to me whether you have a mobile suit at your disposal. You are unstable with your emotions, and I will not let them be the death of you. If I have to protect you from yourself, then so be it. Why are you so quick to run towards a battle?”

 

Lista clenched her hands into fists at her sides. “That’s not what I’m doing! I wouldn’t be the one fighting! _You_ would! You don’t have to worry about me rushing off into battle when all of you will be out there! Why can’t you understand that I would feel better if you were out there helping our friends? They could use you! If I can’t do something to help them, then at least _you_ can! I don’t want to sit by anymore and see them getting hurt because we can’t do something for them!”

 

Quatre moved forward, grabbing her arms tight. “Listen to yourself, Lista. Are you really so insistent of putting you and our son in danger just to sate your desire of being needed? You will only be a hazard with your presence. I know that, and the others know that. That’s why you’re away from them. I know I wouldn’t be focused knowing your life is in direct danger while trying to focus on a battle. You are not thinking clearly at all, and that’s why I have to be here with you. If you won’t see it yourself, then at least I do so I can stop you from making an foolish decision that could cost me your life as well as our son’s!”

 

She stared at him, moving her head back as if he’d slapped her. His words were almost cold and frosty as a snowstorm, biting into her relentlessly. She jerked from his hold and spun around, starting from the room as tears began to break through her eyes.

 

Quatre sighed exasperatingly and knew that leaving their discussion on this note would only make matters worse. He moved for her, grabbing her wrist. “Lista, wait.”

 

Her head snapped over her shoulder at him, showing off the beading tears trickling down her reddened cheeks. “You said what you wanted to, Quatre. This conversation is over,” she said, her voice wavering as she fought back against her coming sobs. “I don’t want to say something that I don’t mean. I need to go.”

 

“Don’t walk away from this,” Quatre urged. “This is something we need to discuss. We have to come to a peaceful consensus.”

 

“No,” Lista said, shaking her head. She tried to pull herself from his hold, but he wouldn’t let her. “Let me go, Quatre. I don’t want to talk anymore. Let me go. Please.”

 

Quatre frowned. “Lista, are you really so quick to run away from me? You can’t escape me. You’re my wife. We’re in this together. I won’t let our marriage take this route. We’re better than this. Do you really believe that our friends mean more to you than they do to me?”

 

“How can you even ask me that?” Lista snapped, spinning to look at him. “Of course I know they mean a lot to you! They’re our friends! But I thought you would understand that you are needed more with them than here with me! Do you really want our son born in the middle of a war just so Merrick can show up and try to kill him?”

 

Quatre clenched his teeth, a spark of anger flickering to life in the pit of his stomach. “That will never happen. I won’t allow it. You shouldn’t even think about something like that.”

 

“Well, I do! I worry constantly about our baby and about our friends!” she continued, her sobs intensifying. “Do you think I don’t think about all the times I almost watched them die, almost watched _you_ die, and knew there was nothing I could do about it? I wasn’t about to let anything like that happen to Duo when I had already lost _you_ to Melody! I didn’t know then that I would even get you back. I felt like Duo was the only one I had left, so I went out after him. You would have done the same for me and for anyone else, no matter what!”

 

Quatre turned his head away from her. “I would have been more rational than you on the matter. You rushed out into battle when you weren’t even needed, and if something worse would have happened, our son would have paid the consequences of your actions. Do you really feel so little for me and our baby that you would rush to your death when Trowa had the situation well under control before your interference?”

 

Lista recoiled, feeling her blood run cold. “What?”

 

Quatre shook his head. “No, you didn’t know that, of course. Trowa told me he had Duo in range. He was prepared to fire on the mobile dolls. But then you got in the way, and he couldn’t maneuver around your movements. They were too erratic,” Quatre explained, his voice low. “You were too emotional. You didn’t know anything that was going on around you; otherwise, you would have noticed that everything was well in hand. You and Duo ending up in the hospital, and Duo almost dying, was your fault. Your decision nearly cost the lives of three people, one of which was our child. If you would have sat back and allowed things to play out, everything would have been fine. But you couldn’t see that. You weren’t able to.”

 

He watched her sniffling, his heart wrenching in pain at the sight of her. “When I found out you were pregnant, it should have been a happy occasion for me. But instead, I couldn’t help but think why you would be so careless as to rush out into battle knowing you were carrying my son. You’re stubborn, but you’re not careless, not usually. I would have lost you and a child I had known nothing about. Don’t you know how much pain that would have caused me? I wouldn’t have wanted to continue living.”

 

Lista shook her head, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. “You know why I kept my pregnancy from you. I did it because of Merrick. And this wasn’t something I could just tell you on the phone! It was too big, Quatre!”

 

Quatre raked his fingers through his bangs, feeling his frustration rising back to the surface once more. “We can move past this. This is no longer an issue. I stayed with Melody to protect you, and you didn’t tell me you were pregnant because you didn’t want that information to fall into Merrick’s hands. I know that. My concern was your selfishness. You wanted to be needed, and so you rushed out to fight alongside Duo. I realize that you wanted to keep him safe. I know you love him, but you were being careless, and all I can think about was the possibility of our son dying and you not giving that any thought.”

 

Lista yanked her wrist from his hand and moved away from him, putting more feet between them. “You don’t know a thing about me if you really believe that. I did what I did to protect everything sacred in our lives. I knew nothing about Trowa. Had I really known, I wouldn’t have rushed out there. I was desperate to keep Duo safe. I’m not so quick to throw away my life or the life of our son. I’m not that heartless.”

 

“No, you’re not heartless,” Quatre agreed, shaking his head. When he looked up at her, it was with displeasure. “But you are still stubborn and arrogant, and it nearly cost us our son’s life. Do you not feel an ounce of guilt for that?” Lista didn’t answer him. She tore her gaze from him. “You’re trying to act the martyr, Lista, and it’s going to get you killed. You can’t always act on your emotions.”

 

Lista scoffed and folded her arms over her chest in a huff, snapping her hard eyes back in his direction. “Oh, really? What were _you_ acting on when you built Wing Zero and blew up that colony?”

 

As soon as the cold words parted from her lips, her eyes widened and she snapped a palm over her mouth. She stared at him for a moment, watching his expression falter. His brows lifted, his hands unclenched at his sides, and he turned from the room, leaving nothing behind but the cold wind of his hurt gaze.

 

Lista fell back against the counter and succumbed to her cries, a hand still pressed against her mouth while the other balanced her trembling body against the counter, and all she could think about was what demon could possibly possess her to say such words.

 

 

 

 

Lista sat like a mindless drone in the nursery, rocking slowly in the chair in the corner. Her hands were folded in her lap as she stared into nothingness, pondering everything that happened hours earlier.

 

She snapped her eyes shut, fighting back against yet another round of cries. Quatre’s words were sharp and hurtful, but they were true. She knew nothing about being a mother; otherwise, she would have never rushed out into battle. She knew that her son’s life should have taken precedence over Duo’s. Her emotions had taken off in a rage that could not be stopped.

 

That thought made her sick. She hunched over as much as her pregnant form could allow, gripping her hair between her fingers. Her worries branched off, and she suddenly wondered if she was even fit to bear this child. What if the baby cried and she couldn’t get him to stop? What if she couldn’t get him to fall asleep for her? What if something happened to him during the birth that turned out to be her fault?

 

Worse off, what if Quatre came to resent her for her poor skills as a mother? He already made his feelings clear on her choice to rush to Duo’s aid. She let him down in the worst possible way, and yet, he was the last person on her mind when she made the choice to commandeer Sandrock and propel herself into the middle of blazing destruction, taking his son along with her.

 

What if she wouldn’t be able to control her emotions in front of their son? What if she and Quatre fought on a regular basis because she couldn’t stop herself from making irrational decisions? What would he think of her then? What would their son think? She couldn’t bear to imagine of it.

 

Feeling very boxed in, she pushed herself from the rocking chair and burst from the room, seeking air. As soon as she rounded the corner, she bumped right into a rock-hard object, forcing the wind out of her lungs. She snapped her head up and found herself staring right up into the tired teal eyes of her husband, the same man she had ridiculed several hours earlier.

 

Wincing, she mumbled her apologies and started to move past him, but his hands came down on her arms. “What’s wrong?” he asked, his voice tinted with genuine concern. “Your face is pale.”

 

“Nothing,” she answered breathlessly, keeping her eyes away from his. “I…I just need to get away from the nursery. I need to learn how to be a mother before I go in there again.”

 

A brow quirked on Quatre’s face. “What? What makes you think you don’t know how to be a mother?”

 

Lista couldn’t help but scoff. “You said it yourself, Quatre. I almost killed him. I don’t know what I’m doing now, so how will I know what to do when he’s here? I thought when the time came, I would know exactly what to do, but all I feel is lost. I’m…I’m not at all ready for this. I can’t do this, especially with a war going on. I can’t do this.” She was shaking her head, her voice breaking off as a sob threatened to shatter through.

 

Quatre’s hands squeezed her arms. “Calm down. You’re going to make yourself sick over this.”

 

“I’m _already_ sick over it!” Lista exclaimed, lifting her head to peer at him. “This isn’t right! I can’t be a mother right now when I don’t even know how to make the right decisions for the people who mean the most to me!”

 

“Stop,” he urged. His hands moved away from her arms, but a palm closed over hers, pulling her towards the kitchen. He led her inside and helped her onto one of the stools lining the island. He pulled out a glass and filled it up with water before presenting it before her. “Drink this and calm down.” He sat down next to her as one of her hands shakily took the glass. She carefully sipped at it. Quatre watched the ripples in the water from the tremble in her hands. “Now, start at the beginning. Tell me why you’re feeling like this.”

 

Lista lowered the glass back onto the island. She took a deep breath, her eyes watching the water ripples fade off into calmness. “You know why,” she whispered. “I don’t know the first thing about being a mother. No matter how many books I read about it, it will never teach me what I really need to know. I don’t want to fail you or our son.”

 

“Lista, you grew up in a household with three younger sisters. You were always trying to do right by them, so really, you have had a taste of what it’s like to be a mother,” Quatre pointed out.

 

Lista shook her head. “No. I never acted like an older sibling to any of them. I was a child just like the rest of them. I knew my days were numbered. I knew my father was going to be throwing me into the military life, and then one day, there I was, training to be a soldier. And that’s basically been my life. I was a child one day and an adult the next. I don’t know why I had all of those things. I shouldn’t have been. I didn’t even want to be a soldier, and before I knew it, I was. I should have had more of an opportunity to be an older sibling. I should have had the opportunity to be more of a child, for that matter. But they were all taken away from me.”

 

“It was taken away from all of us,” Quatre reminded her. “We all adapted. We didn’t have a choice if we wanted to live and do what we had to do.”

 

Lista frowned. “Oh, I adapted, Quatre. I adapted so much that I almost killed my own father in a fit of rage when I found out he was a traitor. He spent so much time drilling military tactics into my head for the Alliance, and he turned around and joined OZ. That was my first indication that I should have never been a soldier. I had the skill for it, to be sure. I’ll admit that, as arrogant as it may sound, but it was true. In a morbid way, battles grew on me. I liked being needed. I guess I will never shake that off.”

 

She looked up at him, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. “But I’m done with that. I want to be a normal woman. I never had the chance to be one. I’m tired of being a military target. I’m not a soldier anymore, and I don’t want to go back to that life. I just want to be Lista Winner now. That’s all.”

 

Quatre sat silent for a moment, a little stunned at her words. He cleared his throat and reached for her hand, resting his palm over it. “Lista, are there other things bothering you? There’s more, isn’t there?”

 

Lista’s face fell. “My mind never stops, Quatre. I worry constantly. I can’t help it. I always acted on my emotions, and I know soldiers were never meant to do that. I was reprimanded constantly over it, but I didn’t care. I was supposed to be some killing machine, and really, I think my father wanted to mold me as one. It’s not different to use a mobile suit as a tool rather than standing in front of people with a gun and massacring them. I always knew there were people behind that armor. I hated it, and I know you hated it, too.”

 

“Of course I did,” Quatre agreed with a weak nod. “I have always supported pacifism, but I knew it was better to have me out there fighting for peace than any of my loved ones. I was willing to sacrifice myself for that cause. I thought it worthy. And so did you, which is why you kept doing it anyway, despite your obvious hate for it. And you did it to make your father happy and proud of you.”

 

Lista mulled over his words before continuing. “When this is all over, I want to be a normal woman. I want a welcome change, something within the realm of my control rather than someone else’s.”

 

“What kind of change?” Quatre asked, leaning towards her in earnest. It was as if he could almost see his wife going through a transformation from within, and it was blossoming to the surface.

 

“I want to do my part to keep war from ever happening again,” Lista confessed. “My military life is over. I want our son to be raised into a world of peace, something we never saw ourselves. And I want to do what I can to see that happen. So, if it’s okay with you, after the baby is born, I would like to officially become a part of Preventer.”

 

Quatre smiled for the first time since the beginning of the day. He reached for her, cupping her cheek in his palm. “Sweetheart, I think it’s a wonderful idea. I will be supportive of you the whole way if it’s something you really want to do with your life.” He leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss against the center of her forehead. “And as for being a parent, I don’t know anything about it, either, but it’s something that we will be learning together. You have nothing to be concerned over. Our son will be loved and well-protected by the both of us.”

 

Lista tilted her head into his warm palm, closing her eyes and thankful that the air between them was no longer dark and cold. “Thank you, Quatre.” She opened her eyes and looked at him for a moment before taking a deep breath. “Quatre, listen, about what I said before—”

 

“Just let it go, Lista,” Quatre urged, shaking his head. “We don’t need to discuss it right now.”

 

“But, Quatre—”

 

“No. We’ll talk about it some other time. But for right now, I just want to sit right here with you,” he continued, his voice softening.

 

Lista opened her mouth to rebuke again, but she could tell by the look in his eyes that he was serious. So instead, they sat next to one another at the island, his palm still encasing her cheek, while his other hand gripped hers atop the counter, hoping this was a sign of better things to come.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

Wufei sat next to Trowa at Relena’s dining room table, an untouched mug of coffee sitting in front of his face.

 

“He’s planning something, Barton,” he spoke up, turning to look up at him as he took another careful sip of his steaming coffee. “He’s not going to settle with an impeachment. He knows there’s nothing he can do to stop it right now. He’ll fight with us and do as much damage as he can possibly do before it’s all over.”

 

Trowa nodded once. “I agree. We should continue to take this opportunity to rest while we can. There’s still about another week before his impeachment is settled, so we can expect to have at least that time to think on what else we can do about him.”

 

Wufei scoffed, folding his arms over his chest. “I can’t possibly rest while he’s out there planning something. He may not strike until after his impeachment is final, but that doesn’t mean he’s not using this time to think up something himself. We can’t give him the advantage.”

 

“Right now, I wouldn’t say that he does,” Trowa replied, placing his coffee back on the table. “He no longer has official control over the Colonies’ military forces. And as a matter of fact, from what Duo has told me, Melody is in the process of working on destroying all the mobile dolls he created for the Colonies. She thinks we would be better off without them.”

 

Wufei nodded. “Yeah, I’m starting to think the same thing. There’s been nothing but trouble ever since mobile suits came into existence.”

 

Trowa was silent for a moment. “I haven’t seen Melody around for a while. Have you spoken with her? I know she has more on her plate now that she has more control over the Colonies in her father’s stead.”

 

“I suppose she’s as well as can be expected, given the circumstances,” Wufei answered. “But really, I get as much of a chance to see her as you do. Maxwell’s the one who is always giving me reports on her. He’s constantly checking up on her.” He lifted his coffee and took a sip.

 

“Hmm. I hadn’t realized that Duo was staying so close with her ever since Merrick's impeachment had begun,” Trowa admitted. “Interesting.”

 

Wufei shrugged. “Lady Une has granted us a couple of hours to Di Nevella and Winner’s colony for her birthday. Maxwell seemed pretty ecstatic about that. With everything going on with Merrick, it’s going to be hard to spend too much time around them. His impeachment will be final about the same time we go there for her birthday, and we really need to stay focused on fighting.” He sighed deeply, shaking his head. “I think the final curtain is close to falling, Barton. And I don’t think it’s going to be pretty.”

 

 

 

 

Duo walked casually down the hall of the government building, strolling up to Melody’s secretary. “Hi. Is Melody here?” he asked. “I wanted to see how she was doing.”

 

The middle-aged woman shook her head. “No, I’m sorry, Mr. Maxwell. She’s in a meeting, but she should be coming back any minute. You are welcome to go in her office and wait for her. I’ll let her know you’re in there waiting for her,” she replied with a warm smile.

 

Duo grinned, giving her a thumbs up. “Thanks. I’ll do that, then.” Duo welcomed himself past the closed door of Melody’s office, shutting it behind him. He moved inside, staring at the organized papers sitting in careful stacks on her desk. He couldn’t help but keep his smile as he put his hands in the pockets of his leather coat. Everything seemed to be falling into place. He just hoped that everything stayed this way even after Merrick's impeachment became final.

 

He closed his eyes, sighing deeply through his nose. With Melody in temporary power, Duo had a bad feeling that she was going to become a target of her father’s rage. Well, he wasn’t about to let anything happen to her. He would keep her safe, no matter what the cost would be to himself. She didn’t have to know about that, of course, or she would assuredly have something to say about it.

 

He couldn’t help but smile. It seemed like yesterday when he met the shy, timid girl of seventeen who seemed to be afraid of her own shadow half of the time. But now, she had grown into a more confident woman. She claimed that it had much to do with spending time with him and the others, due to their confidence, but he had to give her more credit. She learned to stand up to her father on her own. And all he could hope for was that she got all the happiness she deserved after everything the bastard put her through.

 

A small hand fell on his shoulder like a feather, but the soft touch was still enough to jerk him out of his thoughts. He snapped his head around, and saw Melody standing there, smiling. “This is a nice surprise, Duo. My secretary told me you were in here waiting for me. What are you doing here?”

 

Duo watched her walk around her desk, shrugging out of her coat before settling into her chair. He followed suit, planting himself in the chair across from her. “I haven’t seen you very much in the last week. Thought I would come by and see how you’re doing myself.”

 

Melody’s smile faded. “I’m sorry, Duo. I have been working on so many changes lately. I don’t know how much opportunity I’ll have to do this, and I would like to correct as many of my father’s mistakes as I can.”

 

A brow quirked over the braided pilot’s eye. “What kind of changes?”

 

“Well, for starters, I just came from a meeting with the Senate members. I am trying to see if we can destroy my father’s mobile dolls that he had created for the Colonies. But I have found it’s not going to be as easy as I thought. Some of them think it would be a good idea to keep them, just in case another threat arises. They would like to have a mobile doll army.”

 

She shook her head, her brows furrowing into angry points. “I don’t agree with that at all. Mobile dolls will only beget more violence. I don’t want to give people a reason to start more fights. The people need to split away from their dependence on mobile suits before it overcomes our lives.” She folded her hands atop her desk, moving aside a stray sheet of paper. “What about you, Duo? What do you plan on doing with your Gundam when this is all over?”

 

Duo’s brows rose. “Well, in times of peace, a Gundam isn’t really needed, is it? I guess I’ll detonate again, just like when we defeated Mariemaia. I don’t know what the others will do, but somehow I have a feeling they’re gonna do the same. Having our Gundams around will keep us connected to our pasts as soldiers, and I think we’re all a bit tired of that. We want to move on with our lives. Life is short, after all. Who wants to spend their whole life fighting in a war? I’d like to make the most of my life and live it the best I can.”

 

Melody gave him a pleased smile. “I’m really glad to hear you say that, Duo. I was hoping you would want to do that. I hope everything will work out for the best for you and the others. You all deserve to live your lives the way you want. I only hope that we can finish things before Lista has her baby.”

 

“I think we will,” Duo immediately replied with a nod and a wide grin. “I know my man Quatre, and he won’t settle for anything less than that. He wants his boy to be born in peace, and damn it, he’s gonna be. Quatre’s the last one of us to ever give up on what he wants. I know everything’s gonna work out in the end.”

 

Before Melody could respond, Duo pushed himself out of his chair, stretching his arms over his head. “Well, I know you’re busy, so I’ll head out. I just wanted to check up on you and make sure you were still sane and all.” He turned on his heel and headed for the door.

 

Melody burst out of her chair, near to knocking it over, and rushed over to him just as his hand fell on the doorknob. She latched on to his arm. “Wait, Duo. Are you hungry?”

 

Duo turned over his shoulder, looking on her in curiosity. “Hungry?”

 

She nodded and smiled, her cheeks heating up in a blush. “Yes. I was just about to order up some lunch. You could join me. It’s no fun having lunch alone, after all. We could talk a little more.”

 

The braided pilot grinned wide, his hand falling away from the doorknob. “Well, it you don’t mind, then yeah, I’ll stay.”

 

“Good.” Melody pulled him back over to her desk, her smile contagious and threatening to stay permanently fixated on her face as her friend joined her for a much-needed meal.

 

 

 

 

A headache threatened to split Quatre’s head in two. He had been practically living in his office, perusing over company documents, but he couldn’t force himself to focus. He wanted to take a break with some music but knew Lista was already there; he could hear Moonlight Sonata playing gracefully from down the hall, and he didn’t want to interrupt her.

 

That, and he didn’t want to hear her attempts at an apology for her cold words a week ago. He never thought he would seek his paperwork as an escape from her. He checked on her periodically, but it was for minutes at a time. He knew her words were spoken in anger, something she had warned him about not a minute before the words left her mouth, but they still hurt.

 

In a way, they were true. In his sadness over his father’s sudden death, he had built Wing Zero to take revenge against the Colonies for betraying him and everything he had done for them. But even so, it was a low blow, especially for her. He wished she hadn’t said it, but he knew more than anyone that the past could not be changed. If it could, he would have both of his parents in his life and war would be a foreign topic.

 

Giving up on his failed concentration, he shuffled his papers back into their folders, stacking them in the corner of his desk to be looked over at a later time. He sighed deeply, resting his chin in his hands. Had it not been for Lady Une’s phone call earlier, he was sure the day would be dark as storm clouds. She had approved their friends to come for a small celebration of Lista’s nineteenth birthday in another week, to which he was thankful. He could use a healthy dosage of normalcy.

 

He closed his eyes, his mind immersing into a thought of his next course of action. He already knew what would be the best for him to do, but it pained him to admit it. He knew it was going to hurt him, and hurt Lista, but somehow he knew it was something that needed to be done. He couldn’t continue to protect his wife and son if there was a flurry of tension between the two of them. Something had to be amended, and somehow he knew the solution would fall on him to find.

 

All he knew for certain, as he stared at the darkened insides of his eyelids, was that at Lista’s birthday party, everything would be set in motion. And he prayed to the lord above to have mercy on his soul, as well as hers.

 

 

 

 

If Heero walked any closer to her, Relena was sure she would be pressed up against the wall. He insisted on escorting her to her meeting, as momentous as it was. Merrick's impeachment had become final, and Senator Ashby arranged for all political figures to be present before him as he announced the verdict to Merrick himself. She wasn’t sure how he was going to react, but then again, that was probably why Heero insisted he be close to her when it happened. He was taking no chances with her life while she sat in the same room as their enemy.

 

“I don’t think his trial has been set yet, but I suppose more information will become available to us today,” Relena spoke up, turning to look at Heero as they rounded the corner, walking down the final hall to the boardroom. “I’m sure Merrick will be making his move once it’s announced that his impeachment is final. He won’t have to worry about pretending to keep the Colonists safe, which means he may try involving them. I just hope we’re going to be ready for all of this.”

 

“Don’t worry about it. We’ll handle everything,” Heero assured her in monotone. “I’ve taken everything into account. Anything he does won’t surprise me in the least.”

 

They came to a stop before the closed double doors of the boardroom. Relena turned to face him, smiling, and rested a small hand on his shoulder. “I never once doubted you or any of the others. Merrick will not have things so easy, of that I can be certain. I know everything will work out eventually, but I do feel like things will get worse before they get better. Merrick will be out for blood now, and won’t have to worry about a care in the world. I just don’t want to see any of you caught up in it with no way out.”

 

“I said not to worry about it,” Heero repeated. “You have enough to think about as it is. You handle the political side, and I’ll handle the military side. It won’t be a problem.”

 

Relena made a content noise deep in her throat as she squeezed his shoulder and released him. “I’m glad you hear you say that. I’ll do everything I can from my end. I’ll just be happy to see Lista and Quatre in two days for her surprise party. We all could use some time together, and I would like to see how they are doing.” She turned her head to the closed set of doors. “Merrick no longer scares me. I know I have you to protect me.” She leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss against his cheek.

 

Heero said nothing. Instead, he leaned forward and opened one of the doors. “I’ll be out here waiting for you.” He watched her nod before strolling inside, pleasantly greeting the occupants inside. He shut the door after her, burning a hole through the wood as his mind raced. He had to think of what he would do when Merrick made his first move as a criminal of the Colonies. He just hoped he would have the extreme pleasure of dealing him a just punishment that would seem far too cruel in the eyes of the Colonists.

 

He would see to it.

 

 

 

 

The first person Relena saw was Melody, who was sitting on the other side of the room, her eyes boring into her lap. Relena dismissed herself from the small group of senators so she could join the young woman’s side.

 

Melody looked up as soon as Relena’s shadow fell over her. “Hello, Relena. I’m glad to see you here.”

 

Relena took a seat next to her. “Are you all right? You look a little pale. Are you afraid of what’s going to happen today?”

 

Shaking her head, Melody sighed and peered up at the pasty white ceiling. “I don’t know. I guess this is just another chapter, and as good as it is, I have a feeling things are going to get much worse. My father’s going to do everything he can to bring bloodshed. I’m just a little nervous about who he’s planning on targeting. I don’t want something bad happening to you or anyone else.”

 

Relena gave her a comforting smile. “You have nothing to worry about, Melody. Have faith in our friends. They will do everything they need to against your father. Besides, there’s not much he’s going to be able to do in the Colonies. He has been exposed as a traitor. The favor is ours. We have the Colonists backing every move we have, not to mention the government. They will not stop us from acting as their defense against him. We will end this soon.”

 

Melody was silent for a moment, thoughts crashing against each other in her head. “Yes, but then there is also the notion that his powers will be passing to me. As soon as his impeachment is announced as final, I will be the leader. Well, at least until they know what exactly they want to do with the position. They’re not going to want to go without a leader if my father is insistent on continuing this war. They will want guidance or suffer chaos.”

 

“I don’t think we have anything to worry about with that,” Relena pointed out with a soft hand on her shoulder. “You will take your father’s place, even if it is temporary, and I’m sure you will be able to do everything the right way. I have faith in you, and I have faith in our friends to protect those that wish to be protected. It’s obvious that they would not put you in the position if they thought you to be a co-conspirator with your father’s plans. They know you are a victim, and that can be accounted for something. Besides, I think you deserve the opportunity to prove yourself. You have been a sufficient second-in-command. I don’t see why that would change if given more political power.”

 

Melody opened her mouth to respond, but Senator Ashby rose from his chair and called the meeting to order. Everyone took their seats and quieted their murmurs. As soon as everyone was settled, he turned to a single door on the opposite side of the room. “Security, please escort Merrick Wysor into the room.”

 

Relena patted Melody’s knee as the door opened, its hinges creaking loudly in the silence. Two security guards walked through escorting Merrick, who was dressed in a pinstriped suit. Melody was surprised to find him looking so business-like when he was in the middle of political scandal. Her fingers curled into tight knots in her lap, surprised that he had not met her gaze. Instead, he kept a neutral expression and looked upon Senator Ashby.

 

“Merrick Declan Wysor, we will not begin to discuss everything you have done against the Colonies, but in the past two weeks, we have scoured through every bit of evidence, and there is nothing to save you from punishment. Your impeachment has become final and will be announced later in the day. You are no longer in charge of the Colonies,” Senator Ashby replied, brows furrowing. He shook his head in disappointment. “The date of your trial has not yet been set, but rest assured, you will know soon enough. I cannot begin to express the severity of your actions, but somehow I believe you already know them. I can’t say what kind of verdict will be passed against you. All I can ask is that God have mercy on your soul.”

 

“That’s hardly necessary, Senator,” Merrick spoke up. “I have been planning this for a very long time. I’ve made my peace with what will happen to me as a result, and I don’t believe anything will stop me in what I still have planned.”

 

Creases formed in Senator Ashby’s forehead, and the other figures in the boardroom began murmuring to one another. “You have no opportunity to do further harm to the Colonies, Mr. Wysor. You are being taken into military custody.”

 

When a smirk curled onto her father’s face, Melody recoiled just slightly, her muscles tensing. She knew that expression, and the first time she had seen it, he had announced his intentions against Quatre, Lista, and the other Gundam pilots. She would never be able to shake the sick churning in her stomach from that deadly expression.

 

“With all due respect, Senator Ashby, but my impeachment from political office is nothing more but a minor setback in my plans. The people will see true fear when I am finished with them,” Merrick vowed, his sentence ending with a deep chuckle.

 

“I think not,” Senator Ashby snapped. He turned to the two security guards. “Remove him from my sight, and lock him up where he will not be able to see the light of day.”

 

Nodding at their orders, the two security guards closed in on Merrick. As quick as air passed through their lungs, he had snapped his cocked elbows back into their faces, quite nearly shoving their noses right up into their brains as they stumbled to the ground, groaning and crying out in pain.

 

Melody and Relena rose to their feet just as everyone else did. Senator Ashby was already calling for additional security. Merrick turned his head to the two women and smirked before rushing from the room from where he came.

 

“Dear god, he’s serious,” Melody whispered as she pressed a palm against her chest.

 

The double doors burst open, and Heero was the first to rush in, gun cocked and aimed at the ready. “Where is he?” he demanded, asking no one in particular.

 

“He ran from the room,” Relena answered, her eyes dulled of their usual light. “We don’t know where he’s gone.”

 

Heero rushed to her side, resting a hand on her shoulder. “Are you all right?”

 

“We’re all fine,” she replied. “Go and find him, Heero. Put a stop to this madness.”

 

“Stay here. I’ll be back for you,” he said with a nod. Heero burst from the room, talking to other Preventer agents on the premises from his headset, urging them to keep a lookout and bar all possible exits.

 

Relena watched him go with a heavy sigh. She turned to Melody, who continued to stand silent and still at her side while the other political figures in the room spoke in a frenzy. The two security guards were coming to their feet with the aid of new personnel while Senator Ashby barked orders for Merrick to be brought back, no matter what the costs to his health. “Are you okay, Melody?”

 

“I don’t think I’ll ever be okay about any of this,” Melody said, her head lowered to her feet. “My father’s a fool. I just hope God _does_ have mercy on him, because I’m sure not. For everything he’s done, and everything he’s planning on doing, I can only pray for his poor soul.”

 

 

 

 

Waking up with a groggy, stubborn haze wishing to push her back into her slumber, Lista cracked open her eyes and peered over to the digital clock on the nightstand. She was alone in bed, a recurrence of late, and noticed that she had officially been nineteen for a little over two hours. It hardly felt anything like her birthday. She wished for her mother to be there with her, baking a three-layer cake. She wanted her sisters, her father, her friends to be there to celebrate with her. But it seemed as if it was going to be a normal day, another in which she and Quatre barely spoke and saw one another.

 

Unable to ignore the growling in her stomach, she decided it best to get up and get the day started. The quicker it began, the quicker it would end.

 

Walking over to her closet, she pulled out a pair of jeans and a red turtleneck sweater. She moved out of her nightie and pulled the clothes on, groaning a bit when she buttoned the jeans right under her pregnant belly. She moved over to her vanity and sat down, brushing her hair into a more presentable nature, although she knew she would scarcely see her husband today. He probably had already locked himself in his office like he had been doing of late, claiming he wished to stay up to date on his paperwork.

 

She moaned as she pushed herself back to her feet, her lower back crying out in a dull ache. Her eyes connected with the mirror, and she couldn’t help but stare at herself. Her belly had gotten considerably larger. She couldn’t believe just how close she was getting to her due date. It was less than two months away.

 

Lista closed her eyes, trying to remove the thought from her mind. It scared her a little bit, not knowing what to expect when it came time to give birth. The last thing she needed was a scare like that to begin her day and to handle it without Quatre’s usual reassurance.

 

Pressing a palm against the side of her face, she moved towards the door, needing to get away from her thoughts and distract herself with a meal. Hand gripping the railing as she walked down the stairs, the smell of breakfast attacked her nose, sending her stomach into another set of maddening grumbles.

 

“Hold on, little one,” Lista prodded gently. “We’re going to eat in just a minute.”

 

As she got closer to the end of the stairs, she heard voices and laughter coming from the television in the living room. She didn’t think Quatre would have himself out in the open when he had to have known that she would be waking up so soon. Perhaps the day would turn out to be more normal than she thought.

 

Coming to the bottom of the stairs and entering the living room, she saw the television was off and Quatre was nowhere to be seen. She snapped her head in the direction of the kitchen, hearing a round of familiar laughter followed by Quatre’s voice. She rushed towards the kitchen, wishing to know if her mind was playing tricks on her.

 

She came to a halt in the doorway and resisted the urge to rub her eyes and wake herself from what she could only presume was a dream. Her friends, including Relena and Melody, sat around the island eating breakfast and drinking coffee without a care in the world.

 

They all stopped and turned their attention to her. She barely registered the fact that Duo was the first to stand from his stool, nearly throwing his fork to the floor so he could rush to her side and wrap her in his strong arms. “Happy birthday, Lissy! I’m glad you finally woke up! I thought I was gonna have to come up there and jump on the bed!”

 

Lista’s eyes widened as her arms came slowly around his back. “Sorry,” she apologized in a confused murmur.

 

Duo’s lips smacked over her cheek as he pulled away, his grin wide and bright. “Hey, don’t worry about it, Lissy. You and that baby need plenty of rest! I wanted to wake you up, but Quatre said to let you sleep. He said you hadn’t been sleeping so much during the nights anymore. You toss and turn a lot, he said. That’s not good.” Duo was wagging his finger at her with a mock frown. “You better be getting your sleep!”

 

Lista cast a quick glance over at Quatre, who was watching the display. “Sure. I’ll make sure that I do,” she promised. Her thin brows lowered into her eyes. “Now, what’s going on? What are you all doing here? I don’t understand.”

 

“Well, your birthday can’t be a surprise if you know about it,” Duo said with a chuckle. “Lady Une said it was okay for us to come here for a couple of hours to celebrate your birthday! I thought it would be a good idea for all of us to be together again. It feels like it’s been too long, and we missed you guys!” he bent down, his hands pressing against her stomach. “And I missed this little guy! Hey, baby!”

 

Lista couldn’t stop the smile from overtaking her face. She looked up at Quatre again, her eyes locking with his. “Did you know about this?”

 

Quatre nodded. “Yes. I saw no harm in it. We could all use a taste of normalcy right now, especially with Merrick being out on the loose. We don’t know when he’ll decide to strike, and I think the others were in agreement that this would be the last chance we had before the war continued. We don’t know how much longer it will go on for and what Merrick has planned. We can only hope that he holds out a little longer.”

 

“Yes, I suppose so,” Lista agreed. She turned to her friends. “Thank you all for being here. It’s nice seeing all of you, although you didn’t have to do this. I understand why we’ve been separated, and my birthday is hardly important enough for you to be risking your lives.”

 

“Take the chance while you can get it,” Wufei replied. “Wysor may be impeached, but that doesn’t mean this war is over. He made that a fact himself. For right now, we can celebrate your birthday. We know you can use it. You can’t be enjoying all of this.”

 

“Well, no, but I know it has to be done,” Lista replied. “Since when have we ever liked doing anything but had to do it anyway? I’m no stranger to this.” She turned to Melody, who was taking a sip of her coffee. “How are you able to be here, Melody? With your father no longer the leader, you have temporarily taken the position.”

 

“Control has been split up between me and the Secretary of State for the time being,” Melody answered as she lowered her cup to the island. “It was okay for me to take a day off to be here with you on your birthday. I would rather be here, anyway. Things have been far too hectic with trying to correct everything my father did. We can celebrate your birthday the right way, even though we were unable to have your family be here with you. We figured it would be better than nothing in the long run.”

 

Lista’s face crumbled as tears surfaced in her eyes. “Thank you. Thank you so much for coming here. I thought today was going to be like any other day, but it looks like it won’t be.” She hiccupped and pressed her hands against her cheeks, causing Duo to draw away from her in confusion. “If you all didn’t show up, I don’t know how I would have been today.”

 

Duo watched his friend succumb to her cries. He turned over his shoulder at Quatre, his eyes asking him for some explanation, but the blond-haired man could offer him nothing. He turned away from him, taking another drink of his coffee. “Uh, I think I’ll take Lissy in the next room for a minute.”

 

He wrapped his arm around her waist and tugged her from the kitchen, moving her into the living room. He urged her to sit down on the sofa, listening for a moment as her palms muffled her sobs. “Lissy, what’s going on with you? Why are you crying?”

 

Lista moved her hands away, revealing her reddened face and sniffled a response. “It’s nothing. I’ve just been so emotional lately. I’m sorry. I can’t help it sometimes.” She forced on a smile and turned to look at him. “I really am happy to see you and everyone else. Things have just been a little rough on me around here. I just wish I could catch a break.”

 

“Okay. I understand. I think we’re all under a little bit of stress right now,” he agreed with a nod. He leaned over and pressed a kiss against the center of her forehead. “Now, dry your tears. This is supposed to be a happy day for you. And besides, Heero brought something here for you that he thought you might want.”

 

Lista’s cries weakened, and she looked at him in confusion. “What?”

 

“Let’s just say it might be a good time for you to tell Quatre the truth before his own son is born,” Duo replied, his hands squeezing over hers.

 

Lista’s eyes widened in realization. “Heero brought the journal with him?”

 

Duo nodded. “Yeah. He thought it might be a good idea to do it. We don’t know when we’ll see each other again, and he figured you might want to tell him the truth before you end up bringing that boy of yours into the world. It’s probably important for him to know before he becomes a dad himself.”

 

“Yes, I suppose you’re right. I think it would be a good idea if I were the one to tell him,” Lista said with a murmur. She didn’t admit it to Duo, but it also gave her a good reason to have a genuine conversation with him. She believed it would do them both some good in the end. “Yes, I’ll tell him, as soon as we’re done having breakfast and catching up on everything we’ve missed out on together.”

 

 

 

 

“Man, that cake and ice cream was the best!” Duo gushed, leaning back on the sofa with a satisfied sigh. “I might have to undo my buttons!”

 

“Please don’t,” Wufei grumbled next to him. “Keep the pants tied up. You might make us bring up our lunches.”

 

Duo shot him a frown and scoffed. “Maybe the girls want to see the God of Death in his prime,” he said with a teasing glint in his eye.

 

“Oh, dear god,” Wufei sighed, rubbing his fingers over his temple. “If there wasn’t a pregnant woman present, I would be strangling you right about now.”

 

“Well, thank god for pregnant ladies,” Duo said with a chuckle, turning his attention over to Lista across the room, who sat alone on the recliner. “Thanks for saving Wufei the embarrassment of trying to kick my ass, Lissy. You’re really doing him a service.”

 

Lista smiled, listening to Wufei warn Duo that he might rip an arm from its socket and shove it somewhere uncomfortable. Her eyes traveled over to Quatre, who was sitting on the arm of the sofa next to Melody. His eyes fell on her for a short moment before turning his attention back to Duo, who had now moved onto another topic.

 

“I’m glad we all get to hang out together,” the braided man said. “It feels like it’s been forever. I’d rather do this than be out fighting all the damn time. It’s a nice change, that’s for sure.”

 

“Well, if everything goes our way, the fool won’t have much of a choice but to surrender to us in the end,” Wufei spoke up. “I don’t see a reason why he would be victorious. The Colonies and the Colonists as a whole are pretty much against him. We have their support. There’s little he can accomplish without having enough people supporting his cause.”

 

“I hope we can rely on that,” Trowa added. “There is far too much at stake. We have seen how destructive his forces can be. He will use whatever means he must to ensure his plans succeed. He even tried pitting us against each other in the public eye. There is no line he won’t cross.”

 

“The people know the truth now, so I don’t think there’s much he could possibly do in their eyes to make us look untrustworthy,” Heero replied, his arms tight over his chest as he adjusted his seating on the other arm of the sofa. He looked down at Relena, who was sitting next to him. “The favor seems to be ours for the moment, for which we can be thankful of.”

 

“I’m so glad to hear that,” Lista answered, her voice meek. “I guess that means things are going to be going well for us.”

 

“As much as we can expect,” Wufei agreed. “We just can’t get overconfident. That will be Merrick's downfall in the end. We can’t fall prey to the same weakness.”

 

“That won’t happen,” Quatre spoke up. Everyone turned to look at him. “We have more experience than he does in that regard. We practice more caution than he does. I’m certain we will be able to best him.”

 

“Quatre knows it all, and if he thinks that, then so do I,” Duo agreed with a nod.

 

Quatre ignored his friend’s compliment, his eyes finding Lista’s once more. She was staring at him again. As soon as their eyes connected, she pushed herself from her chair. “Excuse me for a minute, guys. I’m going to get some water. I’ll be right back,” she announced with a smile. She walked past Quatre and peered down at him once more before disappearing into the kitchen.

 

Quatre said nothing to his friends as he stood from the arm of his chair, following her into the next room. He found her standing over the sink, gazing out the window at the falling snowflakes as they decorated the yard. Her arms were wrapped over her chest. “Are you all right?” he asked, closing the distance between them.

 

Lista turned to him, and Quatre’s eyes fell to her arms. She was holding a small book to her chest. “I have to tell you something,” she began, her voice serious. “It’s pretty important, and I think it’s going to change you.”

 

Quatre opened his mouth to ask her what she was talking about, but she held out the small age-worn book, handing it over to him. He took it gently into his hands and looked upon it. The leather-bound book looked as if it had seen better days. “What is this?”

 

“Open it,” she urged quietly.

 

He did as she said, pulling the book open to the first page. His eyes widened when his stare fell upon his father’s signature. “This…This is my father’s,” he croaked. He snapped his head up at her. “How did you get this?”

 

“Wufei and Heero found it during Merrick's celebratory ball,” Lista replied. “Merrick apparently acquired it after your father passed away.”

 

Quatre frowned. “Why? What could possibly be in here for him to use?”

 

Lista’s eyes fell. “There is something in there that he planned to use against you, something very few people knew.” Her hand fell upon the journal, and she took it from him, turning the pages to a bookmarked section. Her fingers grazed down the page before handing it back over to him. “You need to read this.”

 

Quatre looked upon his wife for a moment before obliging. He looked down at the page and his eyes slowly moved across his father’s scripted words. The further through the entry, the more his hands shook, the more his heart sped up, the more his palms grew clammy and cold.

 

It couldn’t be. He never fathomed to see such words before him, written by his father’s own hand. He settled the worn spine of the book in one hand so the other could glide along the ink, long dry. His eyes grew blurry with tears, and he tried hard to hold back the sobs that threatened to shatter his emotional dam. His attempts were in vain. Tears streaked down his cheeks before he could slam his eyes shut, murmuring something incoherent.

 

“Your mother was an amazing woman,” Lista spoke up softly, amidst Quatre’s gentle sobs. “She was so fearless. She wanted so much to give your father a son. I can only imagine how proud she would be of who you’ve become, Quatre. You are an amazing man yourself, born of two wonderful people. Your mother must have loved your father a great deal. I know he said he didn’t want her to do it, but that doesn’t make him love you any less. If anything, that makes you very precious to him.”

 

Quatre slowly opened his eyes, now rimmed with a thin line of red, and placed the open journal on the counter. “All of this time,” he began, his voice wavering. He shook his head. “All of the fights my father and I had on my birth were based on a lie. Why didn’t he tell me of this? It would have saved us so much heartache.”

 

Lista walked up to him, placing her hand on his arm. “He didn’t tell you because he knew you would eventually blame yourself for her death. Your mother made her choice. She knew she would lose her life, and yet, she found it worth the sacrifice to have you. And I think I would know more than anyone just how much you have given the world. You are a priceless person in this world, Quatre. You have given it so much, taught many people how to love and care and trust. Your mother must have known you would grow into such a man.”

 

Quatre pressed his palm against his face, moving bangs from his damp cheeks. “My sisters are all test-tube children, and I am not. How…How could I have used such information against my father? We had so many arguments over this. I resented him over it.”

 

“Stop that,” Lista scolded. She took his chin in her fingers, angling his head to look at her. “This is why he didn’t want you to know. He wanted you and your sisters to feel equal to one another. And, Quatre, you are. Quaterine Winner was the mother of all of you, no matter how you came to be in this world. They were not created for convenience. They were created out of love and because of the difficulties of that time to give birth. Whether you were brought into this world scientifically or biologically does not matter. All of you have worth, and all of you were loved by your parents. That’s what is important, to be loved and learn to love others. And I know you know that, because you helped me learn that on a more personal level when I realized I was in love with you.” His fingers moved from his chin to his cheek, rubbing away stray tears. “No more tears. Neither one of your parents would want this. But it was a good idea for you to know. You deserve to know, especially with a son of our own on the way.”

 

As soon as the words passed from Lista’s mouth, Quatre snapped his head to her belly and back to her eyes once more. And for the first time in what seemed like ages, since before their fight, Quatre pressed his palms against her belly, feeling the kicking child within. “I could never bear to lose you like my father lost my mother.”

 

Lista’s smile was warm and genuine as she moved her hands over his. “You’re not going to lose me. I’m far too stubborn for that. I’ll do whatever I can to make sure our son is born happy and healthy. But I do hope you know that our son means more to me than my own life. I can relate to your mother on that account. His life comes before mine, whether you think it does or not.”

 

Quatre frowned. “You don’t understand. I want you _both_. I won’t settle for one or the other. I don’t care how selfish that is,” he replied.

 

“Things have changed since our birth, Quatre,” Lista reminded him. “The death rate of mothers in the Colonies has dwindled. People have adjusted to life here. You shouldn’t be concerned. My chances of dying are no more than on Earth. There will always be some kind of risk, but it’s worth it, and I’m willing to take it to give you a child. If I was that worried about it, I would have made sure we took all the precautions when making love.” A scarlet blush splashed across her cheeks. “But we already discussed that, far before Merrick imposed on our lives. We wanted a family, and now we will have one.”

 

“Yes, I suppose so,” Quatre agreed quietly. He lowered his head, his eyes falling on their hands as they cupped over her belly. “Thank you for telling me of this.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Lista said with a nod. “I wanted you to know of your worth before our son arrived. I don’t ever want you to undermine yourself, and I don’t want you to feel like you’d be forcing our son into doing anything like you felt your father was doing to you. There has been a reason for everything that has ever happened in our lives. Your father was trying to protect you, and I know you’ll do the same for our son.”

 

“Yes. I believe you’re right.” Quatre removed his hands from her belly and turned to the open journal on the counter. He stared at it for a moment, sent out a quiet thank you to his parents above, and closed the pages.

 

“Are you going to read all of it?” Lista asked after a moment of silence.

 

“Someday, perhaps I will. But for right now, I know everything I need to know,” Quatre replied. His hands reached for her, palms cupping her cheeks. As he leaned to her, he also pulled her towards him, his eyes weighing down and his tongue moving over his lips.

 

His mouth touched hers gently, but it was enough to send sparks flying through Lista’s limbs, straight to the tips of her fingers. She sighed against him, resisting the urge to shed any tears of happiness after weeks of tension between them. Things felt like they were finally going back to normal, and for that, she was grateful.

 

When he pulled away, his breath coming in a soft gust of air, he rubbed his nose against hers in a tender motion. “Sweetheart,” he rasped. “I think it’s time for us to part ways.”


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty**

Eyes snapped open at the casual words passing from her husband’s lips. She was certain she misheard him in the midst of her dreamy haze. “What?” she finally asked, staring at him incredulously. “What did you just say?”

 

Hands still pressed gently against her cheeks, Quatre looked at her and sighed. “It would be a good idea for the both of us to be apart for just awhile. I have decided to leave with the others so that I may help them defeat Merrick. He will be more cunning, more dangerous, now that he has lost his favor and position in the Colonies. I do not wish to take any chances now.”

 

Lista shook her head against his hands. “Well, I’ll go with you.”

 

“No,” Quatre immediately countered, his brows furrowing into his eyes. “You’ll stay here where it’s safe and Preventer can keep an eye on you. You don’t need to be a part of this. You need to stay away so that I can be assured you are protected.”

 

Lista took a step away from him, breaking his once tender contact with her face. “You don’t know what you’re saying. You really want to leave me here alone? Why?”

 

Quatre turned his head, focusing on a random point of the kitchen wall. “You are being irrational, sweetheart. You—”

 

“No,” she interrupted, shaking her head angrily. “Don’t call me that when you’re standing here telling me that you’re leaving me here when I’m seven weeks away from giving birth to your son. Don’t.” Her voice dripped with fury and poison, and she pointed at him incriminatingly. “You have no idea what you’re saying.”

 

Two fingers moved in circles over his temple. “Lista, you’re being unreasonable. This was something you wished for me to do, was it not?” He watched Lista’s eyes widen before she lowered her head, her hands clenching into fists at her sides. “Things have been far too tense between us these last few weeks, and I can’t take it. That’s not how we’re supposed to be. As pained as I am to admit it, and as much as I hate being apart from you, I believe it’s the best thing for both of us right now. There’s too much anxiety with the war, too much at stake.”

 

Lista opened her mouth to rebuke, but all that came out was a choked breath. She swallowed hard and slowly shook her head. “You’re…You’re really serious about this.”

 

“I am,” Quatre said with a nod. “I have been thinking heavily on this for some time. I don’t really wish to leave you and the baby here, but I have faith in Preventer to keep you safe from Merrick. I will do everything I can to end this war before our son is born. I’m doing this for us and for our future. I hope you can understand that.”

 

Pressing her hand against her mouth, Lista shut her eyes, whimpering loudly in an effort to stifle her coming sobs. “I know I should, but I don’t. I can’t,” she mumbled through her fingers. “Why can’t I come with you? Why do I have to stay here alone?”

 

Quatre’s eyes saddened. “I have no choice.”

 

“You have every choice in the world!” Lista exclaimed, snapping her hand away from her mouth. She wrapped an arm around her belly and spun away from him. “The last time I was angry with you, I said something I didn’t mean. I don’t want that to happen again. If this is something you really want, then go. I can’t stop you.”

 

Quatre took a step towards her. “I love you more than anything in this world, Lista. You have given my life purpose when I felt it had none. This is a difficult decision for me to make, one I have agonized over night after night. You don’t have to understand it right now, but I think you will eventually, after you’ve had some time to clear your head. We both need this.” He paused for a moment, his voice softening. “It hurt me to find out you had such a disregard for our son’s life, for _your_ life, when you rushed out for Duo. I know why you did it, and I love you for being so compassionate for those you love, but that…that was a mistake, one that could have been costly.”

 

“Somehow I have a feeling that you will never let me live that down,” Lista murmured to herself, although she was certain he heard her, for she heard him make a constrained hum deep in his throat.

 

“I know you are capable of making rational decisions and that you can take care of yourself,” Quatre continued. “Now it’s time for you to reach down past all of the emotion and do it once more.”

 

He turned and moved to the open doorway, his eyes peering into the living room. His friends had obviously heard their conversation, for they were all turned towards his direction. He sighed deeply and looked over his shoulder at his saddened wife, her back still turned to him. “I don’t want to leave you on this note, Lista. But I know how stubborn you are and that you refuse to understand right now why I’m leaving. I will fight Merrick in your stead, and in the meantime, you will stay here and learn that arrogance and stubbornness are very dangerous traits to our child. I have faith in you. I pray that you have faith in me. I will do everything I can to stop this war, and we can go back to the life we were always meant to have.”

 

The Arabian pilot stood motionless for a moment, watching the minute trembling on Lista’s shoulders as she refused to respond to him. He closed his eyes, counted to three in his head, and forced himself from the room before he would go back on his decision, take her in his arms, and shush her coming sobs.

 

Upon hearing his footsteps disappear, Lista spun around, eyes wide and in disbelief. And once she realized that she did not imagine the conversation, she buckled to the ground, cries overtaking her in a well of despair and anger.

 

 

 

 

Quatre shoved the last of his suitcases into the back of the car. He patted his hands together before reaching for the trunk, shutting it with a loud slam. He kept his hands still and sighed, shaking his head. “Duo, I know you’re a little aggravated about this. I can feel you burning a hole through me.”

 

“That’s an understatement,” Duo said, his voice nearly growling. “I’m just not too keen on seeing my pregnant best friend on the floor crying her eyes out and making herself sick. I’ve never seen her like that, and I hardly thought you would be the one to do it to her.”

 

“I don’t expect you to understand, Duo, but this is something that has to be done,” Quatre replied, turning to look at his friend. The braided pilot’s eyes were hard and furrowed, his arms folded tight over his leather-covered chest. “I understand why you may be angry over it, but please just trust me when I say this is the best thing for everyone right now.”

 

Duo groaned exasperatingly, tousling his bangs of the snowflakes falling over their heads. “Hey, it’s none of my business what goes on in your marriage. I know that. But Lissy’s my best friend, and I have a right to be worried about her. Are you sure leaving her alone is the best thing?”

 

“I do,” Quatre answered, turning back to the house. Duo was quick on his heels. “I hate knowing I have made her so sad. I don’t like seeing her cry any more than you do. I feel regret for leaving things so tumultuous between the two of us, but she doesn’t even want to look at me right now. This is not something she approves of, and thus, her stubborn side comes out. I would prefer to leave on more understanding terms, but Lista will not allow that. I can’t force her to understand why I’m doing this. I hope she will come to that on her own.”

 

Duo rested his hand on Quatre’s shoulder. “Buddy, I know you’ve always done right by Lissy. I know how stubborn the woman can be. I just hope you know what you’re doing with all of this. You’ve already been separated once, and that just about killed her. I don’t know how she’ll react to another one.”

 

Quatre stopped short of the stairs leading up to the porch. “I pined for her every single day I was gone, Duo. That separation was out of her control and out of mine. But this separation will be healthier for us both. I believe this war, coupled with her pregnancy, is bringing out the worst in her. I have to put a stop to it for us both, for our future.”

 

“I hope you’re right, Quatre,” Duo admitted. “There won’t be anyone here to stop her from doing something crazy.”

 

Quatre frowned and stared at his shoes. “I made it clear what my thoughts were on the matter. I know she had good intentions when trying to save you, but in the state she was in, she should have stayed far clear of that battlefield. And yet, she cared nothing about what happened to our son and how I would feel as a result. It’s time for her to learn not to act on her emotions. It will destroy her, destroy _me_. But she has to come to this realization on her own. I believe my presence here, coddling her, is more detrimental than anything.”

 

Duo watched his friend walk up the stairs and disappear into the house. He scratched the top of his head and sighed. “I really hope you’re right, buddy, because I’d hate to see what would happen if you’re wrong.”

 

 

 

 

Lista was in her own world. She wasn’t even sure where she was, whether she was in reality or stuck in a nightmare. Her knuckles began to ache as her fingers clutched the fabric of her jeans. Tears continued to trickle down her cheeks like raindrops against a window.

 

There was a gentle rapping against the door, followed by the insistent voice of Melody to open the door so she could tell her goodbye. When Lista didn’t answer, the knocks got louder, and Melody spoke up again, voicing her concern.

 

Lista finally moved her fingers from her jeans, wrapping her arms around her belly. The baby must have been asleep, for she felt empty and cold in his lack of usual kicking. Even he must have been saddened by Quatre’s news. His words continued to echo in her head, mixed together in an angry fusion. She hated hearing those words coming from him. Anyone but him.

 

She whimpered, feeling her cries rising to the surface of her chest once more.

 

Lista lifted her head, just noticing the presence on the other side of the door as the knocks continued with Melody’s pleading to allow her inside. She just stared at the door, making no move to open the door for her.

 

There was quiet shuffling on the other side of the door, followed by the metallic sound of a key entering the lock of the door. Lista’s eyes widened slightly when she heard Quatre’s voice urge Melody to leave him alone with Lista for a short moment. Her heart picked up against her ribs, and she lowered her head once more, staring down at her lap.

 

The door opened with a soft creak, and Quatre walked inside, putting the key back into his pocket. He shut the door behind him and stood at the doorway, watching her. She said nothing, did nothing. He had to wonder if she was even breathing.

 

He took cautious steps towards her, kneeling to her level on the floor. “Lista, it’s time for us to leave,” he announced quietly. “Everyone wanted me to tell you goodbye on their behalf. They promise to see you as soon as Merrick has been defeated.”

 

Lista closed her eyes, made a soft noise in her throat, and said nothing.

 

Quatre sighed. “I wish you would understand this. I don’t want to leave when you are feeling like I’m an enemy. I’m not. I’m doing this for you, for us. You need this just as much as I do. I know you know deep down that I would never do anything to hurt you.”

 

He watched a single tear dribble down her cheek, hanging tight at the edge of her chin. He reached forward to remove it, but she turned her head away from him. Quatre’s eyes fell to her midsection, carefully covered by her arms. He pushed himself to his feet and pressed a quick kiss to the top of her head. “Take care of yourself and our son, sweetheart. Remember everything I’ve said, as much as it may hurt you. I will return to your side as soon as I finish this war, and we can have our baby and be happy again.”

 

He took a shaky breath, the dull pain in his chest intensifying with every passing second. “I love you with everything I have, Lista. Please don’t ever forget that.”

 

He hesitated, waiting for her to say the same in return, but when she refused to acknowledge his presence, he turned from the room, sighing from his nose, and ignored the pain deep inside him as he walked away from his wife for an unknowing amount of time.

 

As soon as the door shut behind him, Lista turned her head to the closed door, tears escaping her eyes like water through a cracked dam. “I love you, too,” she rasped before succumbing to her sobs.

 

 

 

 

Quatre felt a chill shimmy down his spine as he stared up at Sandrock for the first time since he detonated at the end of Mariemaia’s bid for power. It was a strange feeling. He never truly expected to see his comrade again, and yet, it was standing before him, tall and proud.

 

“Hey, you doing okay, buddy?” Duo’s voice spoke up behind him.

 

Quatre turned over his shoulder, seeing Duo and Trowa come to his side. He sighed deeply and turned back to the lifeless green gaze of his Gundam. “I don’t think I’ll ever be all right until this war is over and everything is back to normal in my life.”

 

Duo folded his arms over his chest. “Hell, I don’t like this any more than you do, Quatre. And I know this is a little harder on you because you had to leave Lissy and all.” Duo stopped and glanced over at Trowa, who said nothing. “Quatre, I know this is none of my business, but I’d like to kinda know what happened between you and Lissy to make you leave her.”

 

“It’s complicated,” Quatre replied with a sigh. “The Lista I know would have never done something quite so irrational as to rush off into a battle while being well aware that she is pregnant with our child. I know she’s always had an arrogant flair, but we all have our flaws. She’s always been devoted to our future.”

 

He closed his eyes, immediately bombarded by the colorful thoughts of Lista’s past endeavors in battle that almost got her killed. “I just can’t believe she would do something like this. I know the events over the last few months have taken a toll on her, but for her to do something like this? We needed to be away from one another. The mood of our marriage was shifting into one that we’ve never experienced before. Perhaps this will give me the time I need to fully understand what’s happened.”

 

Duo was silent for a moment before placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “I know how you feel, buddy. It makes me feel guilty, too, you know. She came out for _me_. I could have done something better out there to keep her away. I would have done anything to keep her away from that fight. She wasn’t meant to be out there. She wasn’t meant to be a part of anything going on with this.”

 

“You shouldn’t feel guilty for Lista’s actions,” Trowa spoke up, turning to the braided man. “Lista’s actions were her own. We all know how strongly Lista feels for you, and at the time, she felt as if you were the only thing keeping her sane while Quatre was with Melody. She acted hasty, to be sure, but I think it had more to do with the fact that she didn’t want to lose two of the people that meant the most to her. The two of you keep her grounded. Right now, she just needs the chance to understand the consequences of her actions. Without Quatre there, she will have to handle it alone. That, I think, is one of her worst fears.”

 

Duo’s brows furrowed into his deep violet eyes. “Lissy doesn’t want to be alone?”

 

“No, she’s doesn’t,” Quatre replied. “And I’m hoping that she will overcome that fear while we are away from one another.” He lowered his eyes, staring down at the edges of his khaki slacks. “I wasn’t sure if I had the willpower to leave her, and yet, here I am. The entire time I was away from her, I worried for her constantly. This time will be no different, but I believe it will do us both some good.”

 

“Quatre, sometimes the right thing to do isn’t always the easiest,” Trowa pointed out. “You doing this has proved you have done a great deal of growing yourself. Give Lista the time to do the same. It will happen. I’m sure everything will be fine, and Lista will come to understand why you’ve done this. She’ll know it was not so easy for you to leave her and your unborn son.”

 

The blonde man peered back up at Sandrock, looming above them like the protector it always was. “I certainly hope so,” he murmured. In his mind, he amended to fight not for the Colonies, but for himself, his future family, and for his wife. He would not fail.

 

 

 

 

Lista was pulling back the blankets on her bed. The sun had fallen only an hour, and yet, she felt like the only thing she could do was sleep. She felt lonely, even with her baby growing inside her. She couldn’t stop the tears from falling down her cheeks, threatening to permanently mar her face with their treacherous, wet trail. She regretted not giving him a proper farewell, but even now as she climbed into bed, she didn’t know what she would have said to him.

 

Pulling the blankets around her body, Lista curled into a ball, her knees grazing against the underside of her blossoming belly. The baby kicked in response, but she barely felt it. She slammed her eyes shut and pretended that Quatre was still there with her, his arms draped around her body as they always did, his soft voice murmuring sweet promises that would lull her into a restful slumber.

 

Somehow she knew sleep would not come quite so easily tonight.

 

Groaning in frustration, Lista threw the blankets away from her body and swung her legs out of the bed. She slid into a pair of slippers and walked down the hall to the spare bedroom where Quatre had left his instruments. She stood in the doorway, peering inside as if it were a sacred ground she was far too tainted to enter and assumed he would have no time to enjoy music while he was fighting in the war.

 

She took a cautionary step inside and moved to the piano, sifting through the sheet music on the pedestal. She picked out a random piece, settled it before her, and rested her fingers on the smooth white keys. Her eyes settled on the first set of notes and, after a moment’s hesitation, began playing.

 

She remembered Quatre telling her this piece was a more difficult one, that it would take her a great deal of practice before she would be able to perfect it, but she amended at that very moment that she would learn it, that she would pour all of her frustration into teaching herself how to play the song. In her mind, her thoughts reeled, silently promising Quatre that she would show him she was capable of anything, that she would teach herself, that she didn’t need him.

 

Her fingers pressed down on a set of keys and stopped, letting the sound resonate throughout the room. Her quiet sobs joined in as she closed her eyes, allowing the tears to fall once more. She was lying to herself. She needed him like she needed air, and that fact became exceedingly obvious as she sat alone in the room, the moon and her sleeping unborn son her only companions.

 

“Happy birthday to me,” she whispered, and her fingers fell from the piano keys into her lap, surrendering to the deafening cries within her heart.

 

 

 

 

Quatre stared up at the ceiling, his eyes weighed down with exhaustion. His sleep did not come easy to him, although he knew he should have been thankful that it came to him at all. The sun glittered into the room past the curtains, warming his cheeks.

 

He wondered what Lista was doing at that very moment.

 

Groaning at his inability to keep his thoughts away from his wife, he pushed himself up into a sitting position, resting against the cool wood of the headboard. As soon as he did so, there was a quiet set of knocks at his closed door.

 

“Come in,” he beckoned, rubbing his palms over his face. He needed a hot shower to propel him into reality.

 

The door opened slowly, and Melody peeked through, still clad in her pink satin pajamas and a matching bathrobe that hung open. “Quatre? Are you okay?” she asked, closing the door behind her.

 

He waved his hand through the air and sighed. “As well as can be expected, I suppose. What time is it?” he asked.

 

“Just after dawn.” She walked over to his side and sat down at the edge of the bed. “I just had a feeling you would be awake. I haven’t had the chance to speak with you and wanted to know how you were doing.”

 

“I’m worried about her, Melody,” Quatre confessed, shaking his head. “I left her. I know it was solely my decision and that it’s something we need, but I want to know how she is, what she’s doing. And I hate not knowing.”

 

Melody turned away from him, peering out one of his windows. “I’m not going to ask what’s going on between the two of you, because I know that’s personal. I could just tell that it was something important, especially if you decided to leave her behind. I know you’re trying to protect her. I saw firsthand what you would do for her when you were with me.”

 

She turned her head back to him, offering him a weak smile. “I know you don’t feel like it, but you can accomplish whatever you’re trying to do. I’ve seen that strength. And I believe when the two of you are together again, you’re going to be closer than ever.”

 

“Thank you, Melody.” Quatre pulled his legs into an Indian-style position under his blanket. “I’m not really sure how I’m doing at the moment. When the war is over, I know I’ll have my answer. But right now, it’s a waiting game. We wait for your father to make his move. All the Gundam pilots are assembled, and we’re prepared to give him a fight we’ve always been known for. I just hope we’ll be able to defend the Colonies like we have in the past. And I keep feeling like while I’m gone, he will find Lista.”

 

“Don’t talk like that,” Melody scolded. She rested a hand on his shoulder. “I have faith in all of you. I know you have the power to stop my father, and I don’t think he’s going to be worrying too much about where Lista is. He’ll probably assume she’s close to you, so once you reveal yourself on the battlefield, he’ll be sure she’s somewhere close where you can keep an eye on her. Your choice will keep her safe from him.” She suddenly pushed herself from his bed, her smile widening. “And speaking of, you have a visitor downstairs.”

 

“Who is it?” he asked, scurrying to his feet.

 

Melody shrugged, gave him a playful giggle, and moved to his bedroom door. She opened it just as Quatre yanked his bathrobe from the back of a chair. He was barely in it as he rushed out of the door, Melody following him closely with amusement.

 

Quatre scampered down the stairs, nearly tripping on his own feet as he rounded the corner right into the dining room. He stopped hot in his tracks when he saw Heero and Wufei speaking with Rashid. The large man turned his attention to his young master, smiling happily.

 

“Master Quatre, it’s good to see you,” Rashid’s voice boomed. “Miss Wysor said she was going to get you. I wasn’t sure if you would be awake or not. It’s still quite early.”

 

“Not for him,” Melody said from behind. She took her place at Quatre’s side, chuckling. “Quatre isn’t normally one to sleep in so late.”

 

Rashid nodded once in agreement. “Yes, I suppose you’re right, Miss Wysor. Thank you for getting him. It’s been far too long since I have seen him face to face.”

 

Quatre’s eyes brightened, a smile forming on his face for the first time since he’d decided to leave Lista. “I’m so glad you’re all right, Rashid. How is everyone else?”

 

“Everyone is well. You have nothing to be concerned about, Master Quatre. Merrick has not been able to best us,” Rashid reassured the younger man. He walked up to him, placing his broad hands over Quatre’s shoulders. “I am also glad to see you doing well.”

 

“I’m sorry I haven’t spoken to you in so long,” Quatre apologized, lowering his head in shame. “So much has been happening lately. I have lost track of time and a great deal of other things in my life.”

 

Rashid was already shaking his head. “Nonsense. You are a father-to-be. You have very many responsibilities now. There’s no reason to apologize, Master Quatre.”

 

Quatre lifted his head again, meeting the pleased smile on his elder friend. “Thank you for helping out, Rashid. We couldn’t have done any of this without you and the other Maguanacs.”

 

“Not at all, Master Quatre. We have been happy to be of use. We were not about to leave our resources go to waste in the middle of a war. We will do what we can to help,” Rashid said. He turned to the other three figures in the room. “Which brings me to the reason I have come. What is our next course of action? Now that Merrick is no longer leader, he is sure to strike with his personal forces.”

 

“We will wait for him to make the first move,” Wufei spoke up. “If we are the ones who go looking for a fight, the Colonists will believe us to be no better than him. We have to act on the defensive rather than the offensive. It’s not really my style, personally, but I know this is the best way for things to be carried out at the moment.”

 

“Merrick has not been located since he fled from the board meeting,” Heero continued. “We will be watching very closely for any activity on his end. All of our Gundams are prepped and ready to go. Howard has been working nonstop to ensure we’ll be ready for him. He’s more than likely going to take a little bit of time to plan his next move, although I have to wonder if he has any intention of putting an end to this war.”

 

“I don’t think he wants it to end,” Melody added with a frown. “He feeds on destruction and pain of others.” She lowered her head, closing her eyes. “He has no allegiance to anyone but himself. He’ll turn his back on anyone if it will satisfy what he needs. Right now, there isn’t much I can do about it. I’m not very recognizable to the Colonists, so I don’t think they would really listen to me, especially since I’m his daughter. The only reason I’m in any sort of power is because they don’t want to leave the position vacant when my father is still running rampant somewhere.”

 

“Don’t worry, Melody,” Quatre said softly, resting his hand against the middle of her back. “Everything is going to work out. Your father won’t be able to hurt anyone else, including you.”

 

Melody shook her head. “Quatre, this has become so much bigger than any kind of personal vendetta against you, Lista, me, and everyone else. He wants to see people suffer like he feels he has ever since my mother passed away. He wants to see everyone’s lives turn into hell. My only hope is that we can find him and stop him and that we give him a punishment worthy of everything he has done to everyone. He has disrupted so much, and I hate that I was a part of it.”

 

“You were a victim, not a willing participant,” Wufei pointed out. “You feeling guilty is not going to put a stop to what will happen in the future. Don’t waste your time feeling that way. It will do no one any good.”

 

“Preventer has gone to your family home and found three troops of mobile dolls hidden underground,” Heero informed, causing everyone to turn their attention to him. “They have been apprehended, but right now, we haven’t decided what to do with them. Either way, he has lost at least some of his forces. We can at least be thankful for that.” He folded his arms over his chest, a recognizable scowl covering his face. “But I don’t think it’s going to be enough to put a dent in him. We have to find Merrick and take him out if we hope to stop this war.”

 

Melody winced, clenching her hands into tight fists at her sides. Quatre looked upon her, face fallen in sympathy, as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Everything will be fine. Perhaps we won’t have to resort to such a thing to stop him,” Quatre replied.

 

“No.” Melody shook her head and looked at him. “I would be lying if I said I didn’t believe my father deserved death for everything he has done. I just want to see it end so we can all go back to our lives. I think my father is too far gone to be changed or healed in any way. Death… Death might be the only option right now. And when that happens, you and Lista can have your son and not worry about being hunted down in the process. You can move on with your lives in peace and have a family like you were always meant to.”

 

Quatre stared at her, eyes wide, before he hugged her against his chest. He slammed his eyes shut, thinking of how close, and how far, such a possibility was. He could only hope.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty-One**

Lista hovered over the warm stove, spatula in hand, as she watched the egg mixture sizzle in the skillet before her. She flipped half of the egg over the melting cheese and ham cubes. She was starving. She figured a tasty breakfast would make for a good day altogether.

 

But she couldn’t shake her aggravation as her eyes peered out the window at the snow-covered ground. She tried calling Duo’s cell phone that morning, but he hadn’t answered her. He’d probably assume something was wrong and would call her back. And really, she was counting on that.

 

Her eyes felt weighed down. She was tired, sleep unattainable as she spent most of the night at the piano, trying desperately to teach herself. But the further along in the piece she got, the more mistakes she made, the angrier she became. She knew she was close to letting her temper get the better of her to the point where she would have eventually ripped the music to shreds. She stopped just short of that and walked from the room, hoping to channel her anger into some thoughtful pacing throughout the house.

 

That did nothing. She hated that her thoughts continually took off and took advantage of her.

 

She wished Quatre was there. She wished there were no problems, no war, no Merrick. But she knew wishing for those things would be to also wish for no more reality. It was moot, and she knew that. She hated that.

 

A burning smell invaded her nose, snapping her from her thoughts. The cheese had long since spilled into the bottom of the skillet, bubbling to a burning crisp. She shuffled to turn off the burner and remove the skillet from the heat. Groaning, she used her spatula to check the underside of her omelet and saw that it had also effectively burned.

 

Turned off by the poor results of her breakfast, she tossed it in the garbage, thrust the skillet and spatula in the sink, and fought the urge to cry.

 

She pulled out a box of Rice Krispies, a spoon, bowl, and container of sugar. She grumbled to herself as she poured the cereal in, followed by four heaping spoonfuls of sugar. She almost hoped to throw herself into a sugar-high. Perhaps then her thoughts would go far too fast for her to catch up with them.

 

Lista pulled milk from the refrigerator, poured it into her bowl, and listened to the crackling of the cereal. Leaving everything on the counter, she carried the bowl over to the island and pulled out one of the high stools. She grabbed the edge of the island and moved to step up onto the stool but felt the stool buckle under her uneven weight.

 

Gasping, Lista shuffled herself away from the rocking stool and tightened her fingers over the island top. Tears were already sliding down her cheeks, and she had to wonder when things were going to get better for her.

 

 

 

 

When Duo opened his eyes, he found himself welcomed by the darkness of night. Slivers of moonlight peeked into his room, highlighting the walls. Groaning, he pushed himself up and wondered why he was up before the sun. Scratching the top of his head and rubbing his hand against his bare stomach, he shifted his legs over the bed and stood, stretching himself in a long cat-like motion.

 

Forgoing a shirt, he walked from his bedroom and decided that coffee was in order, since he figured sleep would not return to him now. He seemed far too alert for that.

 

As he walked down the stairs, he noticed a shadow of movement in the living room. He stopped dead in his tracks, holding his breath. There it was again, moving quickly past the doorway.

 

Duo turned over his shoulder, knowing that if it was one of Merrick's soldiers infiltrating, he didn’t have time to wake anyone. He knew Heero was undoubtedly with Relena, so he could be assured that if someone entered her room, the light sleeper would awaken and keep her safe. Everyone else other than Melody could take care of themselves. He was going to have to take care of the intruder on his own, lest he let them get away or harm Melody while here.

 

He moved to the bottom of the stairs just as the shadow passed him again. His final step made a resounding creak in the silence, and the person turned around with a high-pitched gasp. Duo took that opportunity to move forward, pinning the mystery person against the wall with one hand on his shoulder and the other draped across his stomach.

 

There was another gasp, but it was awfully feminine for his comfort. There was a gentle shine of moonlight against the top of a red head just as two small hands rushed up to cup his cheeks. “Duo, it’s me!”

 

Duo bit back a curse, pulling back just slightly. “Damn it, Melody, you scared the hell out of me!” Duo hissed in the silence. “What are you doing walking around in the dark? I thought you were a damn soldier! I could’ve hurt you!”

 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I’m just restless. I can’t sleep not knowing where my father is and what exactly he’s planning. All I can think about is someone getting hurt because of him.”

 

Duo’s eyes widened when he heard her sniffle. “Whoa, wait a minute. Are you crying?” he asked, his voice a little louder. “Why are you doing that?” He removed his arm from her stomach, moving his hand to her other shoulder.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m just scared,” she admitted in between constrained sobs. “I’m scared for you, Duo. I don’t want you to get hurt because of him. I would feel so guilty.”

 

“None of that,” he scolded. “Don’t waste your time worrying for me. Everything is going to be fine, Melody. Don’t cry. I’m not worth it. None of this is worth it.”

 

“How can you say that?” she snapped, her hands jerking his face a little closer to hers. “You mean so much to...to everyone else and to me. You are more than worth it!” Her eyes widened when she felt the tendrils of soft hair playing about her fingers. It was the first time she noticed in the darkness that his hair was unbound and cascading down his shoulders and back. She swallowed hard and moved one of her fingers through a lock of sleep-disheveled hair. “You look nice with your hair down. I didn’t know how long it was.”

 

Duo said nothing. His eyes moved to her lips, now glistening against the moonbeams that moved over them. He could see her eyes, the highlight of her cheeks now glowing red with a blush and those lips that looked far too inviting…

 

He moved in, his eyes weighing down and his tongue wetting his own lips. He felt the woman press against him, releasing a shaky sigh against his skin, dewing it instantly. Her fingers moved from his cheeks and down his neck, splaying over his thumping pulse.

 

His lips barely grazed hers, his hands sliding comfortably down her arms, when he heard someone clear their throat loudly.

 

Melody gasped and pushed herself against the wall as much as she could, distancing herself from Duo. He spun around, eyes furrowed and his lip curling into a snarl. His violet eyes met the dark hue of Wufei’s, his arms folded as he came down the final stair.

 

“What the hell are you two doing?” he nearly demanded. “And why are you doing it in the dark?” His eyes scoped up and down Duo’s body. “And you’re half-naked, for God’s sake, Maxwell.”

 

“Come off it,” Duo hissed. “I just got up and found Melody down here pacing in the dark. She was restless and couldn’t sleep. I was just making sure she was okay. We were talking. I thought she was a soldier at first.” He spun over his shoulder, taking a quick glimpse at the silent woman behind him.

 

Melody had her hand draped over her heart, breathing hard and eyes so wide he could no longer see the bright blue of them. She was nodding in agreement. “Yes, Duo was just concerned about me. I’m sorry about that. Things have just been a little too hectic around here for all of us. I can’t help but be a little restless with how things are right now.” She knew she was rambling, and yet, she couldn’t stop herself. She pushed herself from the wall and walked to Duo’s side. “Excuse me, please. I think I’ll go in to the office early and get a head start. I’m no good to the Colonies here.” Keeping her head lowered, she shuffled past Duo and Wufei, rushing up the stairs as silently as she could.

 

Wufei was quick to turn back to Duo, who watched Melody go with disappointment in his eyes. As soon as he noticed Wufei was staring at him, his expression fell back into a scowl. “ _What_?”

 

“Nothing.” Wufei shook his head and sighed. He moved past him, heading for the kitchen. Duo didn’t turn around to watch him go; instead, he was left alone in the dark of the living room, wondering what the hell just happened or what _would_ have happened had Wufei not interrupted.

 

 

 

 

Melody could do nothing to make herself focus. Already on her third cup of coffee since she got to the office, no caffeinated high would stop her from thinking about the events that transpired that morning.

 

Scribbling her signature over a paper before filing it away, she felt her cheeks heat up. She wanted so badly for Duo to kiss her, and yet, she had failed to hear Wufei enter the room. She was embarrassed and wasn’t sure how she would be able to face either one of them. She knew how inappropriate it was, how Duo had no shirt on and she was still in her own pajamas, how dark it had been with only several slivers of moonlight peeking inside the room.

 

She was afraid of an awkward air as soon as she got back to Relena’s. With Wufei interrupting them and leaving her feeling so terribly unfulfilled, she wasn’t sure how Duo would react around her. She was afraid of them becoming distanced. She almost stood from her chair to get another cup of coffee but decided another one could only have disastrous results.

 

She couldn’t believe she had let it get so far so quick. But she knew as well as the air she breathed that there was nothing she could have done to stop it, and even if there was, she wouldn’t have wanted to. She wanted him to kiss her, and obviously he wanted it, as well.

 

But now, spending so much time with Duo, she had learned that she did indeed have feelings for him. How could she not? He was the first person to extend a hand in friendship to her, the first one to make her feel as if she belonged in their group of friends.

 

Swallowing the dryness from her throat, she remembered the look in his eyes that morning, the way they glistened against the pale moonlight, how his hair cascaded around his naked shoulders and chest. She wanted to touch him, feel what his skin was like under her fingers. She thought he would have soft skin, gentle like his heart, with only the occasional scar from his time at war. She would love every single one of them, no matter how they came to be.

 

Groaning aloud in frustration, she fisted her fingers into her hair. She had to wonder if she would be able to accomplish a single thing today with such traitorous thoughts roving through her head like a raging snowstorm. But she couldn’t stop the smile playing about her face as Duo’s trademark grin flashed in her mind, followed closely by the tempting memory of the morning’s events. She would never forget the touch of his fingers, the taste of his breath, for as long as she lived.

 

 

 

 

All eyes were on Quatre as the Gundam pilots sat around Relena’s massive dining room table. Taking the opportunity to discuss matters while Relena and Melody were on their political agendas turned out to be much easier than expected.

 

“Merrick will wait for the most inopportune time on our parts to strike us,” Quatre pointed out. “He aims to take us off guard and leave the favor as his. We have to be cautious in every single move we make, or we risk being taken advantage of. If we put ourselves in a position to be bested, Merrick will immediately take it. I’m sure he’s aware that we are here, and soon enough, he will come to know that I have joined back with you. He will more than likely feel overwhelmed by us being reunited and will go for overkill. We will have to be ready for anything at this point.”

 

“We’re on the defensive,” Wufei added with disgust. He shook his head, scoffing. “Merrick has the advantage so long as he’s on the offensive. We’re limited to what we can do without suffering the opinion of the Colonists.”

 

Quatre frowned. “Quite honestly, right now we can’t be concerned about what they think of us. We must not let their opinions get the better of us. We must stay focused on this, or Merrick will surely win. We have no idea what kind of forces he has in wait for us or when he will decide to strike. Until then, we must be prepared. Allowing him to strike first will give him a false sense of security. As long as he believes he has the advantage, it will not be as difficult to overcome him. We may be outnumbered, but we outsmart him. Mobile dolls are only as intelligent as the one who programs them, and I don’t think we’ll have to be so concerned on Merrick's battle strategies.”

 

“I agree,” Heero concurred. He turned to Trowa, who was nodding in accord, as well.

 

“Hey, we have nothing to worry about now that we’re all together again,” Duo spoke up as he leaned back on two chair legs. “Merrick's not going to be able to do anything to us now. We’ve always been able to take care of problems like this in the past, and this isn’t going to be any different.”

 

Wufei’s brows perked in the braided pilot’s direction. “Does that hold true for you, as well? I’d like to assume you were able to take care of the problem you had early this morning.”

 

Duo snapped a glare in her direction just as everyone turned their attention to him in confusion. “There was no problem to be fixed this morning. Drop it.”

 

Quatre tilted his head to the side. “What happened this morning, Duo?”

 

Duo opened his mouth to rebuke that nothing happened, but Wufei was already explaining. “I found Duo and Melody in the living room before dawn. It was dark, but I could tell they were in a pretty comfortable position against the wall.”

 

“It’s not like that!” Duo growled. “I told you that I thought she was a soldier, but she was just restless and pacing around and stuff in the dark! We weren’t doing anything!”

 

“It didn’t look like that to me,” Wufei rebuked. “You were going to kiss her and God knows what else if I didn’t come in.”

 

Duo scoffed and turned his head away from him, his arms folded over his chest. “You’re out of your damn mind. You don’t know what you’re talking about. We weren’t going to do anything like that. Get your eyes checked.”

 

Quatre leaned over the table, catching his friend’s attention. “Do you care about Melody, Duo? Is that why you were with her this morning?”

 

The braided pilot’s frown lines disappeared, and he nodded. “Yeah, I do. I would never take advantage of her, Quatre. I was just trying to be there for her. She’s been having it rough lately. Her own stupid father is the one behind everything that has happened so far, and I know she feels alone because of it. We’re all she has. She has no mother to turn to, and her father doesn’t give a damn about her. I’m not going to leave her high and dry like he did. She might not act like it all the time, but she’s scared and she wants someone to be there for her.”

 

Quatre smiled, nodding in understanding. “Thank you for being so caring towards her, Duo. When I first met her, she seemed so shy and meek. She has more strength than she knows. She just needs someone to help her see it.” He hesitated, waiting for Duo to turn back to him, now fully settled on all four legs of his chair. “Perhaps you’re the one that can help her.”

 

Duo stared at his friend for a moment before nodding slow. “Yeah. I’ll look out for her.”

 

“Duo, I know you would do nothing less than keep her safe,” Quatre replied.

 

Duo was quick to lean forward, causing the blonde man to move backwards. “Quatre, you know just as well as I do that Merrick will probably target her. The man has no loyalty to anyone, and that includes his own blood. I know he can’t be too happy that she’s taken his position. But I’m not gonna let something bad happen to her. I’ll die before I let him lay a finger on her.”

 

The Gundam pilots sat in silence after hearing Duo’s passionate declaration. Quatre was relieved to hear Duo’s care for Melody. He remembered how in the beginning, he was just as passionate about keeping Lista safe from harm, that he would take her burden and bear it. He still felt that way.

 

Quatre had to admit that it would be a good match between them, for someone as rambunctious and talkative as Duo to be with the quieter, more reserved Melody. For certain, Lista would be in her glory if she knew what was transpiring. She was happy enough to hear that Heero had given in to his heart’s call. She would be enthralled to know her best friend was on his way to doing the same.

 

Saddened by the lack of Lista’s presence, imposed only by himself, he could only hope that this war would end swiftly and he could return to his hopefully-enlightened wife.

 

 

 

 

Lista had no idea what to do with herself. Despite the constant ache in her lower back, she continued to pace back and forth in the living room. Her mind was racing. She didn’t know why it was happening, but she was inwardly begging for it to stop. She kept repeating to herself not to cry, because she knew it wouldn’t do her any good. It would only make her feel helpless again, and that was almost worse than knowing she was left alone in the midst of a war.

 

No longer able to ignore the crying pain in her back, she settled onto the sofa, resting against the backrest with a relieved sigh. What happened to her? She was never quite so emotional. She was always driven by frustration and a wild temper, to be sure, but never truly controlled by her emotions.

 

True enough, she was almost driven to kill her own father during the war with OZ and Romefeller, but he was a traitor to her. He preached his teachings to her time and again about her time as a soldier for the Alliance, and he turned his back on them as soon as they faltered. At that moment, she felt almost justified. She had every right to be angry with him, but even so, she still felt guilty for feeling, for those several moments, that she could actually kill her own father. She didn’t like feeling like that. She didn’t _want_ to feel like that, no matter what the stimulus was.

 

And even after acting on her own emotions, she still felt the need to throw the Wing Zero incident in Quatre’s face. She knew she should have never said it, because she didn’t mean a word of it. She was the last person to think of Quatre as a murderer. She knew what effect that cockpit did to its pilot. She knew Quatre could not truly be held responsible for what happened, whether he was the one behind the controls or not.

 

She tried so many times to convince him that he was just as responsible for that colony’s destruction as he was for the lack of gravity in space. And just as quick, she threw it right back at him. She knew it had to have hurt him. She could see it in his eyes. But she could admit to herself that at that time, she wanted to hurt him as he had hurt her. However, she knew deep down that his intention was never to hurt her in any way; he was merely being truthful with his feelings, to which he should do. He had every right to do so. And yet, she had said those words to him out of spite, to make him feel the pain she was feeling.

 

That was not like her. It was downright cruel, and she inwardly cursed herself for it over and over.

 

Groaning, she pressed her palms against her face. If she could take back everything she said, she would have done it in an instant. But she knew life was not so easy. The words were said, and they were embedded in Quatre’s heart forever. She doubted that he would be able to forget about them, and she would never be able to forgive herself for that.

 

Lista convinced herself that everything came about because of Merrick, and because of the unfortunate timing of her pregnancy. Both were a recipe that did not agree with her. She didn’t care if it was the easy way out, but she blamed him. It was because of Merrick that things had played out the way they did.

 

Fishing her cell phone from her pocket, she decided that she needed to speak with Duo. She dialed his number and pressed the phone to her ear. The rings did not stop, and with every one, her frown became more pronounced until it overtook her features. As soon as his voicemail picked up, she snapped the phone shut and resisted the urge to chuck it across the room.

 

It was the second time she had tried calling him, and he hadn’t answered her. He _always_ picked the phone up when she called. Why wasn’t he picking up? She didn’t know what was going on, but she didn’t like it.

 

 

 

 

“Have a good night, ma’am,” Gabriel Poole said, waving his hand as Melody packed up her belongings in a briefcase. The other officials had already departed, long gone down the hallway and towards the elevator.

 

Melody smiled, unable to control the blush on her cheeks at her newfound title. She didn’t think she would be able to get used to it. “Thank you, Gabriel. I’m sure I will. I hope you do, as well.”

 

Gabriel walked to the door, slinging his jacket over his shoulder. “I will sleep well knowing my wife and child are safe within Preventer’s arms. I know I continue to thank you for it, but thank you for that. It makes this that much easier to deal with, although I miss them both a great deal.”

 

“I know what you mean,” she said, her eyes lowering to the now clean surface of her desk. “But I promise that we will finish this as quickly as we can so everyone can be reunited. I know everything will work out in the end. My father will not be victorious as he’d like to think.”

 

“Hearing you say those words makes me feel a good deal better about this whole situation,” Gabriel admitted. He waved his hand in parting. “Take care on your way home.”

 

“The same to you,” Melody said with a nod. She watched the young man depart, leaving her alone in the silence. The sun had set over an hour ago, not that she had really noticed. She and the other representatives were fast to settle some contracts. She was proud of the progress made, especially given that her thoughts were mostly taken in by Duo.

 

She walked to the elevator after closing and locking her office door. She sighed, a smile plastered to her face as she pressed the “down” button. She heard the elevator ding in response, and the lights flashed above her. Even though she was sure things would be awkward back at Relena’s, she was just excited to be back with her friends and share her progress with them.

 

The elevator doors split open swiftly, and as Melody lifted her head, she found herself staring right into the familiar violet eyes of one Duo Maxwell. She couldn’t help but notice his attire before anything else; he was clad in a red shirt, black slacks, and his usual black leather coat. He looked good.

 

After a bit of hesitation, Duo and Melody merely staring back at one another, the elevator doors began to close. Duo snapped his hand in front of them, the motion detectors noticing his presence and sliding back into the wall once more. “So, are you just gonna stand there and hope you learn how to teleport to the bottom floor?”

 

Melody blinked out of her trance and shuffled inside, moving next to him. “I’m sorry. I guess I’m just in my own little world right now. I’m a bit tired, I guess.” She swallowed and peered up at him. He was staring at her again. “And really, I didn’t expect to see you. That took me a little off guard.”

 

“Well, I just thought it would be a good idea for you to have an escort back to Relena’s place,” Duo said with a shrug.

 

Staring up at the blinking numbers at the top of the elevator, Melody sighed. “You think my father wants to target me,” she said matter-of-factly.

 

Groaning in disgust at the thought, Duo shook his head. “I hate to admit it, but your father obviously has no allegiance to anyone, including you. I’m not taking any chances with your life when he’s out there planning God knows what. Heero thinks it’s a good idea, too, which is why he’s looking out for Relena. He’s probably gonna target her, too. It’s why Quatre left Lissy behind. We all want everyone to be protected for what could happen.”

 

Turning to look at him with a shy blush, Melody smiled. “Thank you, Duo. It means a lot to me that you’re the one who came to keep me safe. I feel like no one can touch me when you’re around.”

 

Duo gave her a wily grin and nodded. “Well, you should, because no one’s gonna touch you while I’m alive and breathing to do something about it.”

 

Melody pressed a hand over her heart. Just as she did so, her briefcase fell down her shoulder, falling into the crook of her elbow. Just as she prepared to shift it back atop her shoulder, Duo moved forward, gently wrenching it from her hold. He sifted it over his shoulder, saying nothing. “Thank you.”

 

He cleared his throat, his eyes moving away from hers for a short moment before looking at her again. “I should apologize for this morning,” he started, his voice close to a mumble. “It was really wrong of me to do something like that, especially when we were both barely dressed and you were upset. I don’t know what came over me. Really, it’s one of the reasons I came here to get you. I wanted to have you alone so I could tell you I was sorry about it.”

 

“There’s nothing for you to apologize for,” Melody pointed out. “I trust you with my life, Duo, and you didn’t scare me or anything. I know you would never do something like that.”

 

Duo’s lip curled in a smile. “Thanks for understanding, Melody. Nothing like that will happen again, I swear.”

 

Melody felt her heart drop to her stomach at his vow. It was the last thing she wanted to hear. She peered back up at the elevator numbers and noticed that they were nearing the ground floor. Frowning in displeasure, she leaned forward and pressed the emergency stop button.

 

Duo staggered in response to the sudden jerk of the elevator. “Melody, what are you doing?”

 

She sighed, staring down at her feet for a moment as she summoned the courage to say what she was thinking and what she was feeling in her rapidly skipping heart. “I don’t know how much longer I’ll be alive with my father out there, and if you’re right about him targeting me, there’s no telling when he’ll come after me.”

 

Duo scowled. “Stop that! Nothing like that is gonna happen! I told you I was gonna keep you safe, so why would you even think you’re gonna die when this is all over? You’re almost sounding like you’re expecting to die! Well, that’s not gonna happen while I’m here!” He shoved his thumb into his chest, emphasizing his already powerful words.

 

Melody took a step closer to him, looking up at him with a smile. She rested her hand on his arm, rubbing it comfortingly. “I’m happy that I have you around. You were the one who made me feel like I finally belonged. I finally could tell myself that I had friends and that I wasn’t alone in the world.”

 

“You’re not alone,” Duo rebuked. “And that was nothing. You weren’t a bad person. I had nothing against you. I knew everything that happened to Lissy and Quatre and everyone else was because of your father. I had no reason to judge you for what he did. I saw the truth about you myself when you let Quatre come back to us. That was all I needed to know.”

 

“Still, it was the first time in my life that I felt I had a friend, a real friend.” She lowered her head, her smile fading. “Did you pity me, Duo? Is that why you wanted to be my friend? You seemed to trust me and speak to me before anyone else did. I had to grow on them, but it didn’t seem like I had to with you. Did you sympathize with me?”

 

Duo hesitated, mulling over her words. “Well, a little, I guess,” he confessed. “But that’s not why I became friends with you. I liked you, and that’s that.”

 

Melody shook her head. “No, I didn’t think that was the reason. I was just honestly curious about it,” she replied. “I always felt pitied by others. I was always so sheltered by my father after my mother’s death. He felt like he was doing me a service. He always told me that people were prone to hurting others just because they could, and there was nothing else in the world that they were good at. That was the only thing waiting for me in the real world, he said, and so he wanted to keep me far away from it.”

 

Melody’s briefcase suddenly fell to the floor next to their feet just as Duo stepped forward, resting both of his hands on her shoulders. “Not all people are bad, Melody. There is some good in the world. And I know it because I’ve seen it.”

 

“I know,” she said, her voice low. “I saw it in Quatre. He always expressed his concern for me, even though I had cornered him into a marriage he didn’t want. It was my father that split him from the woman he loved, and yet, he was still nice to me. He cared for me. I didn’t understand it at first, but I knew from him that people were good.” She leaned forward an inch, gazing straight past his eyes and into his very heart, his soul, his being. “And as I look at you, I see it there. I see that good in you as well, Duo.” She swallowed, releasing a soft gust of air through her nose. “And I can’t look away from you because I know it’s there.”

 

Duo moved down, releasing a shaky breath from his throat. His mouth was close to hers, feeling the heat coming from her skin. His fingers tightened over her shoulders as he propelled himself back to rationality. He was losing control again. He shook his head. “No,” he whispered. “I won’t do that. I promised.”

 

Melody gripped the thick material of his leather coat. The musky scent of his cologne, his aftershave, wafted from his body right into hers like a pleasant, intoxicating wave. “It’s a promise I never wanted you to make,” she admitted in a shy whisper.

 

Broad hands moved from her shoulders to cup her cheeks. Duo lowered his mouth onto hers for the first time, heeding the call of his heart, of hers. His lips were soft, moving about hers in a slow and sweet massage.

 

All Melody knew for certain was that it lasted far too short when Duo began pulling away, giving her the opportunity to breathe. His thumbs grazed back and forth on her cheeks, falling down to her lip. He moved a thumb over her mouth, feeling the warmth and dampness from his kiss. She made a content moan deep in her throat at the simple touch.

 

He moved over her again, the second kiss more passionate and causing Melody to stagger back a step. Duo wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping her steady and tight against his body. Melody slid her arms around his neck, near to pulling herself from her feet to meet the height of his kiss. Her fingers found his hair, tightly bound by his signature braid, and the only thing she could think about was having him out of it.

 

Frightened a bit by the alarming thought, she was the first to pull away this time, her cheeks flushing from the passion of his kiss, as well as the passion swimming in her mind. Duo said nothing to her as he stared, his chest heavy as he sought air into his lungs. He licked her taste from his lips and grinned, releasing a rumbling chuckle.

 

“I’ve been waiting a long time for that,” he said, winking playfully at her.

 

Melody stared at him for a moment before laughing herself. He hugged her to him, their laughter joyous and mingling together like the sunlight played upon the gentle ripples of a lake. They stood there for countless moments within the stopped elevator, and somehow they knew this moment would be held strong in their minds for the rest of their lives.

 

 

 

 

If Quatre continued to stare at his computer screen any longer without blinking, he was sure his eyes were prone to jumping from their sockets and running in utter terror. And the fact that such a thought passed through his mind proved that he had been concentrating on Merrick's files for far too long a time. He needed a break.

 

Quatre sighed deeply and rubbed his hand down his face. He was lucky he had such competent friends for documenting every single battle they had been in with Merrick's forces so he could peruse over every last bit of information for anything that could help keep the favor in their hands.

 

Unable to help himself, he turned back to the computer and began scrolling through the many photos of Merrick's mobile dolls. Seeing his own family crest decorating every chest plate disgusted and angered him to no end. It made him feel as if he had the greatest connection to the war, even though he knew just as well as everyone else that he had nothing to do with the construction of such an army, and that Merrick had used him and his family’s social status as his cover.

 

Quatre was beyond elated that plan of his had backfired.

 

Turning his head, he noticed his father’s leather-bound journal sitting on his nightstand. Hesitating for just a moment, he pushed himself up from his desk and walked over to it, staring down upon it in thought. He grazed his fingers along the rough material, worn past its prime from age. He wondered if it would sate him to pull apart the binds and read what was going through his father’s mind while he was a child, and even before he was born.

 

He pulled his hand away as if the book was suddenly cast on fire and he spun away from it. Deciding now was not the time for him to be emotionally unstable from whatever he would read from his father’s journal, he walked from his bedroom, wishing for a nice cup of tea.

 

Moving downstairs and to the kitchen, he found Wufei sitting at the island, presumably reading through his own paper copies of Merrick's files. “Hello, Wufei,” Quatre greeted with a weak smile as he walked over to the counter and began assembling everything required for his cup of tea.

 

Wufei stared at the blonde man’s back for a moment, a dark brow perched high. “How are you doing without that woman constantly at your side?”

 

Quatre stopped dead in his tracks as he began putting his cup of water in the microwave. He turned over his shoulder, staring at his comrade in confusion. He opened his mouth to question his friend’s sudden inquiry, but the Chinese man wasn’t about to give him the opportunity.

 

“I can tell you are worried about her to no end. I have to wonder if you will ever be able to go a moment and not think of her like she is the only thing in your life to be concerned over,” Wufei continued with a nonchalant shrug.

 

Quatre was quick to frown. “Lista is my wife, Wufei. She also happens to be bearing me a son. I have every right to worry for her well-being.”

 

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but I thought the reason for this distance between the two of you was so you could detach yourself from this constant concern for her,” Wufei replied, countering Quatre with a frown of his own. “So far it seems as if you are failing miserably at your attempt. She is more than likely stewing over the fact you have left her alone in the midst of a war, thus leaving her with no knowledge of the events taking place.”

 

“She will eventually realize the reason I have left her behind,” Quatre replied after a moment to think over Wufei’s words. “She knows better than to think I would do something like that to her on purpose. Everything I have ever done has been for the best for her, for the both of us. She needed this, and so did I. Things have been far too stressful for the both of us. We rarely have any kind of disagreement like that. She said things that were hurtful.”

 

He lowered his eyes, staring down at his feet. “I know she was angry and didn’t mean it, but that doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt when she said it. She made me relive a part of my life I am less than proud of.” He pushed several buttons on the microwave and began heating his cup of water. “I know when this is all over, we will reap the benefits of it.”

 

Wufei folded his arms over his chest and sighed. “Dear God, Winner, I hope you’re right, because I sure can’t give her that much credit. I’m glad someone around here can be positive about it.”

 

Quatre prepared to offer him a rebuke, rising to the defense of his overly arrogant and stubborn wife, but Trowa suddenly strolled casually into the room, zipping up a flight suit. Quatre’s eyes widened. “What’s going on?”

 

Trowa adjusted his gloves, flexing his fingers to get a feel for the tough fabric. “Merrick's forces have been sighted closing in on the colony. We want to meet them out in space before they can enter the colony’s atmosphere and involve the Colonists. Duo and Heero are already at the hangar preparing their Gundams.”

 

Quatre nodded in agreement and walked up to his friend, Wufei close behind him. “Right. We should get going, then. I’m not quite sure what to expect when we get out there, so we should be prepared for it.”

 

“Your flight suits are in the hangar. Duo took them down for you,” Trowa informed. He turned to Quatre. “I hope you’re ready.”

 

As his friends walked from the kitchen, Quatre could only hope he was, as well.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty-Two**

Lista hummed a made-up tune, rubbing her belly in comforting circles and flipped through the television channels for something to watch. Being alone was boring, to be sure, but she was able to see the light at the end of the tunnel; she could spend quality time with her baby.

 

“I suppose I could try to find a musical or something educational for us to watch, little one,” Lista murmured. She clicked to the next channel and stopped on the news. Just as she was prepared to move to the next channel, she caught the breaking news bulletin at the bottom of the screen that the Gundams were currently at battle with Merrick's own mobile doll forces above one of the colonies.

 

Lista jerked forward, nearly tossing the remote from her grasp as she tuned out the reporter’s words and focused solely on the video footage being presented from the colony’s outer cameras. Her eyes darted back and forth over the clashing array of lights from the mobile dolls, watching them fire their beam cannons and then rightfully explode from the Gundams’ attacks.

 

And then she spotted Sandrock, armed with its heat shotels as it sliced through two mobile dolls at once.

 

Ignoring the rising pressure in her chest from her rapidly beating heart, as well as the tumbling sensation in her stomach completely unrelated to the baby growing within her, she folded her hands in prayer at her chest and hoped that her friends would be able to handle the fight before them without her.

 

And it was then that she realized how arrogant that sounded, despite the fact she was thinking solely on the well-being of her friends. Did she really wish to be a part of that carnage? She hugged an arm around her stomach and told herself it wasn’t true, that her thought was just worded incorrectly.

 

Just when she thought she was making progress in being away from Quatre, she looped right back to the beginning. There was a definite part of her that wished to be a part of that fight, but she knew how incredibly wrong it was.

 

But even though she knew her morals, why couldn’t she let it go?

 

 

 

 

Quatre heaved for breath and dragged a finger along his brow, picking up beads of sweat as he watched remnants of wasted mobile dolls floating in the space around them.

 

“Master Quatre? Do you read?” Rashid’s voice boomed out in the small cockpit.

 

Quatre’s eyes snapped to the side, peering at the large man’s neutral expression. “Yes, Rashid? How is everyone?”

 

“Our suits have sustained minimal damage. We are going to retreat to Howard so that he may refuel and repair us,” Rashid replied. “I’m assuming the five of you will be soon doing the same.”

 

“Yes,” Quatre confirmed with a nod. “All of you take care. We will keep in touch. We should use this time to rest and prepare for the next battle. It’s going to be a constant waiting game.”

 

“Agreed. Take care, Master Quatre. We will be seeing you soon,” Rashid said. His face disappeared and Quatre watched as all forty Maguanacs suits disappeared towards the colony that they had just finished defending.

 

Replacing Rashid’s face was Duo, his signature wide grin planted across his face. “We’ve never been that quick with kicking Merrick's ass before, buddy. I know it was because you were here with us this time. You really saved us a lot of grief.”

 

Quatre smiled, lowering his head slightly to hide the embarrassed blush. “It was all a team effort, Duo.”

 

“We should return to Relena’s,” Heero’s voice spoke up from Quatre’s dashboard speaker. “There are no more mobile doll readings. We should get some rest and begin preparations for the next battle. I’m sure that’s not over in the very least.”

 

“Hell no, it’s not!” Duo shouted. “We have more ass-kicking to commence!” His victory speech was interrupted when another video window popped up, but it was black and white fuzz. “What the hell’s going on? Do one of you have a faulty camera or something?”

 

The video cleared and the goateed face of their frustration appeared with a smirk that could have rivaled Duo’s any day. “Well done, Gundam pilots. You certainly made short work of my mobile dolls.”

 

Duo scowled when he saw the smug features of the man who was behind the very reason for this war he and his friends were wrapped in. “What the hell do you want, bastard? And how were you able to get through to our private lines?”

 

“That’s an unimportant detail, Mr. Maxwell,” Merrick replied, shaking his head. “I just thought I would inform you that you have reaped the benefits of that victory more than you realize. Collectively, you have left me with less than half of my remaining forces. I believe congratulations are to be in order.”

 

“Get the hell out of here,” Duo rebuffed. “Do you really believe we’re gonna believe a single word that comes out of your lying mouth? You’re an idiot.”

 

Merrick seemed rather unfazed by Duo’s name-calling and only released a rumbling chuckle from his chest. “You may believe what you wish, but I assure you that I do not jest. In fact, there is a file uploading to your hard drives as we speak. Download it and see for yourself that I am telling the truth. It documents every last remaining resource I have to counter you.”

 

Duo’s brows furrowed further into his eyes, and he opened his mouth to give him another piece of his mind, but Quatre’s voice shook him out of his anger. “I’ll look over the file,” the blonde pilot announced, his voice calm and collected.

 

Quatre typed a couple of characters into his dashboard computer and watched Merrick's file download within seconds. Popping the file open, his eyes quickly scoped through the information. About forty percent of his forces remained, not counting artillery and fuel.

 

At this rate, Merrick's forces would be destroyed within two or three more battles. Surely he knew that his defeat was imminent at this point. Quatre shook his head, confused and somewhat aggravated. “Why are you showing us this?” Quatre asked with a frown. “Why tell us that we are close to destroying your forces? You obviously have something else planned.”

 

Merrick shrugged. “Perhaps I do. But that is the fun in all of this, isn’t it? The mystery of the chase and all of that? I can keep you guessing as much as I wish.”

 

“Then why should we believe that this information is correct and that you are not simply trying to mislead us?” Quatre snapped in return.

 

“You have every reason not to believe me, Quatre. My forces are limited at this point, and I can admit that you will probably have me defeated in that regard within several battles, if not less,” Merrick remarked. The smirk curled in a Cheshire cat-like manner. “But you don’t have a clue where I am hiding. I could be anywhere in the Colonies, and you have no leads. I could merely replenish my forces until I can fight you again. This will be never-ending, and you will never be able to live out any kind of normal life with that dear woman you like to call your wife.”

 

“Track his video signature,” Heero suddenly snapped to no one in particular.

 

“That won’t work,” Merrick quickly rebutted. “I’ve already taken the liberty to block my location, so have fun trying to make through it now. I won’t leave this connection established long enough for you to do so.” He tapped his fingers together, releasing another chuckle. “I suppose I may be trying to instill a false sense of security, but then again, I hope that I am instead giving you reason to believe that I have more to offer you even after my forces are destroyed. I suppose it’s something for you to give a great deal of thought.”

 

“What the fuck are you trying to pull, Wysor?” Duo seethed. “Do you think this is some kind of game? You don’t know who the hell you’re messing with, but I’m tired of going around in circles with you!”

 

Merrick's smile remained and he shook his head at Duo’s display of anger, which only seemed to enrage the God of Death even further. “I’m sorry to hear you say that, Mr. Maxwell. I can only hope that I will not let you down in the future. Please take care. Rest assured that this is not yet over.”

 

Duo snapped open his mouth, but Merrick's video disappeared. “I have never felt so violent in my life,” he grumbled. “If only we knew where he was. I would be there in a heartbeat.”

 

“And to think that he could one day be your father-in-law,” Wufei added sarcastically.

 

Duo ignored his comment and turned back to Quatre, whose face was still in video in his cockpit. “What do you think, Quatre? He’s up to something.”

 

“I wish I knew,” Quatre said with a sigh. “We should probably return to Relena’s. I would like to do a second validation of his file, and then we can review them together to figure out what we should do next. He is certainly not the most normal of enemies we have ever encountered, especially for him to hand over this kind of information to us. He is oddly confident, and that gives me a very bad feeling.”

 

“We should really go back. We’re sitting ducks out here,” Heero pointed out. “We can talk about this more when we’re not burning fuel and acting as targets.”

 

“Right. Let’s head back,” Quatre agreed. As everyone revved their engines and headed back to the colony, all Quatre could think about was if Merrick wanted to make him paranoid.

 

Merrick was succeeding in that regard.

 

 

 

 

Relena watched as Melody paced back and forth in front of the entrance to the foyer. They both knew that the pilots had gone out to fight, but they knew not how long they were going to be out there. Melody was close to walking her way through the floor when the front door opened. Stopping dead in her tracks and snapping her head to eye level, she saw Quatre and Duo walk in first.

 

Releasing a heavy sigh of relief, Melody rushed forward and catapulted herself into Duo’s chest. “Oh, thank God you’re all right. I was so worried,” she murmured, clutching her fingers into his shirt.

 

Duo wrapped an arm around her waist. “Hey, it’s okay. We’re all fine. Just a little tired, is all.”

 

Quatre arched a brow in interest at the sudden display of affection, especially when Duo pecked the top of her head with a kiss before she pulled away from him. The other pilots began shuffling in the house behind them, causing Quatre to shift to one side of the foyer while Duo pulled Melody to the other side.

 

“How did everything go?” Relena asked as she entered the room, watching as Trowa shut the door behind them. “It’s a good thing, to be sure, that you’re all unscathed after that battle.”

 

“Merrick contacted us and told us that his forces were mostly depleted,” Heero informed as he stepped forward, closing the distance between him and the vice-foreign minister. Melody snapped her head up in interest at the sound of her father’s name. “He obviously knows that he doesn’t have the money or resources to keep it up that much longer, and yet he chose to inform us of it.”

 

“He no longer has the monetary support of the Colonies to keep his armies alive, so now he must resort to his personal resources,” Trowa added. “He sent all of us a file stating how much he had left.”

 

Quatre waved a disk in the air. “I’m going to give the information a second look and run a verification test to make sure. Everything is checking out, but something about this whole thing unnerves me. He obviously wishes to accomplish something by telling us this. Certainly he doesn’t think us daft enough to let this get to our heads. Somehow I have a feeling there is something else he is leading up to.”

 

“I don’t think his real power lies behind his mobile dolls,” Wufei stated as he unzipped his flight suit down to his waist. “At this rate, his power is going to lie elsewhere.”

 

Relena folded her arms over her chest and frowned. “Well, you all did an excellent job. You should all get some rest, though. You never know what Merrick has planned, and as it is, we’re on his timetable. There are some refreshments in the kitchen if you’re thirsty, but after that you should get some sleep. It’s been a long day for all of you.”

 

Trowa was the first to leave the room, shuffling up the stairs to his bedroom. Wufei was close behind, although he opted to head for the kitchen to get a drink before getting some sleep.

 

Heero took two steps closer to Relena, wrenching her hand from her folded arms. “We should both get some rest. You have any early day tomorrow, after all. We both do. I’ll be escorting you to the office as usual.”

 

Instead of rebuking, Relena nodded in gratitude and allowed him to pull her out of the foyer and up the stairs, telling everyone good night over her shoulder.

 

Quatre turned to Duo, who still had his arm draped around Melody’s waist. He tucked the disk in his pocket and folded his arms over his chest, wondering what he had missed. “So, what’s going on between the two of you?”

 

Duo rubbed a hand behind his head, chuckling. “Well, I hadn’t had the chance to say anything yet, but I’m _pretty_ sure Melody is my girlfriend now.”

 

Quatre’s eyes widened, and he snapped his head to Melody, who was pressing a hand to her mouth to cover her giggle. “I am, so long as you want me to be.”

 

“Damn right, I do,” Duo said with a wink.

 

Quatre watched the display before finally giving way to a smile. He walked up to them, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. “Well, I’m beyond thrilled for the both of you. I think the two of you will be very happy together.”

 

“Thanks, buddy. It means a lot to me that we have your blessing,” Duo replied, smacking a hand against his friend’s shoulder. “If you didn’t already have Lissy in your life, I would consider you a stupid man for letting this woman go.”

 

Quatre’s smile waned as he looked away. “You’re a better man than I am, Duo. You wouldn’t leave her alone and pregnant to fight in a war, after all.”

 

Duo opened his mouth to say something, even though he had no idea how to react, when Melody shifted out of his embrace so she could wrap a hand around Quatre’s arm. “I think Quatre and I need to have a little talk. You don’t mind, do you, Duo?”

 

“Not at all, babe. Take the time you need. I’m gonna head to bed,” Duo replied with a grin. “I’ll see you in the morning.” He brushed past the twosome, leaving them alone.

 

Melody was frowning when Quatre lifted his head to look at her. “Why are you feeling like this? I thought you had made your peace with this decision.”

 

“I really have,” Quatre started. “I will always believe that this was the best choice for Lista and me, but that doesn’t mean I have to like it. During my fight with your father’s forces, I didn’t think about her at all. I was in complete focus on my task. But as soon as your father’s face appeared and he mentioned her, I couldn’t stop thinking about her. I would be lying if I said I wasn’t concerned for her well-being. I’m afraid for her, and I don’t think anything will ever change that.”

 

“Fear is not a bad thing,” Melody replied, her hand releasing its grip of his arm. She patted him comfortingly. “I think it’s healthy, and I would consider you insane if you didn’t experience it. She’s your wife. You _should_ worry about her. I know that you love her. Worry about her all you need to. There’s nothing wrong with that. And let her worry about you. I’m sure she is, anyway. Just know that your decision was the right one and that everything is going to work out in the end. If it doesn’t, then it’s not the end. I know that the two of you are meant to be happy. You will both see it when this war is over and my father receives the punishment that he deserves.”

 

Quatre smiled. “Thank you, Melody. That means a great deal to me. I will have to think on it.” He moved to the side, looking at the stairs standing tall outside the foyer. “You should go up and see Duo before he goes to bed.”

 

Melody blushed, pressing her hand against the nape of her neck. “I suppose I could wish him good night.” She stood on her toes, pressing a kiss against Quatre’s cheek. “Remember what I said, Quatre. Check that disk in the morning. Right now you need to get a good night’s rest.” She moved past him, smiling over her shoulder, before making her ascent up the grand staircase.

 

Quatre watched her go and smiled, believing that everything would be okay eventually. He would make sure of it.

 

 

 

 

Lista stood over the oven, tapping her foot to a beat in her head as she waited for the timer to go off. She was baking her favorite dessert—buttermint cookies—to feast on for a snack. She leaned down and peered through the glass, looking at the cookies on the two trays. It wouldn’t be long now.

 

She was fatigued and almost wanted to just curl in bed and read all day, but her stubbornness would not allow such a thing. Fatigue lost when it came to her hunger for buttermint cookies. She would relax as soon as she had a warm plate of them in her lap to nibble on for the rest of the day.

 

She had been reading through her pregnancy books again and was glad to know that her fatigue did not mean she was getting sick; rather, it was because she was in her 34th week and it was expected at that time. Two weeks had passed since Quatre had left to fight Merrick's forces, and six weeks remained before her due date.

 

Yes, she was quite nervous about the prospect of giving birth while the war was still going on, and even more nervous about the whole concept of giving birth. She saw photos and videos of the process. But she knew it would be well worth it in the end, so long as she could get over the fear of going through it.

 

The timer on the oven let out a resounding ding that seemed to jerk her effectively from her thoughts. Grabbing two potholders, Lista bent down and opened the oven, the heat and peppermint scent of the cookies slamming into her like a summer’s heated wind. As she pulled the first tray out and placed it on the stove, she knew her baking was a means of forgetting that Quatre was not with her and knew nothing of the events. It had been a week since her friends had fought Merrick's forces, and she had to wonder when he would strike again. It was unnerving not knowing a thing about it.

 

She pulled the second tray from the oven, turned the appliance off, and placed the potholders on the counter. She decided she would give them a couple of minutes to cool before removing them from the tray and no doubt engorging herself on at least half a tray at once.

 

Not knowing what else to do while she waited, she walked down the hall to the quiet nursery. It was the first time she had gone inside since the breakdown she had. And yet, as she walked inside, she found it comforting to be in there again. She moved over to the window and opened the curtains, allowing the midday sun to shine inside and warm the walls once more.

 

“I don’t feel as alone as I did before, baby,” Lista murmured as she gazed down at her belly. “I know I have you here to keep me company and listen to my worries, although I know I shouldn’t bother you with them. But don’t worry. Your daddy and I will fix everything before I bring you to this world. You won’t have a care in the world. You’re going to be a happy, healthy baby with nothing to worry about.”

 

Rubbing a comforting circle over her belly button, she felt a kick in response. “I have to admit that I’m still a little frustrated at him for leaving me behind, but I don’t think I’m angry at him anymore. I’m relieved that he’s out there fighting with our friends. They needed him, and I knew that. I wanted him to go, but I wanted to go with him. I didn’t want to be away from him again. I guess I was still a little reminiscent of being split from him before, but this time, I don’t even have Duo or the others around to keep me sane. But I guess you are a pretty good person to have around, too.”

 

Lista sat down in the rocking chair, releasing a relaxed sigh as the ache in her lower back throbbed and weakened. “I wonder what it will be like in six weeks when you’re here for us to hold. I would like to see you make noises and sleep. I want to feed you and play with you. I think your father and I will enjoy that to no end. I can’t wait for that day to come.”

 

She turned her head and looked out of the window. “I also can’t wait for the day that your father comes back. When he does, the first thing I’m going to do is give him a big kiss, and then after that, I’ll give him an earful for leaving me and make sure he doesn’t think about doing that ever again. Because if he does, he’ll have to answer to me.” She giggled to herself, patting her belly. “Sometimes I admit that I like to pick our fights, but when it’s all said and done, I love your father even more.”

 

 

 

 

Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre all sat at Relena’s dining room table for their lunch. Duo and Heero had both gone to the government building to have lunch with Relena and Melody, leaving the threesome to enjoy their lunch and discuss the issues plaguing their minds.

 

But they were silent as Quatre stared into his bowl of uneaten chili.

 

“Okay, I can’t take it anymore. What’s bothering you, Winner?” Wufei finally spoke up.

 

Quatre could have smiled at her humor, but only shook his head. “I’m afraid that this war will not be over by the time our son is born. It just…concerns me, especially with Merrick knowing full well that she must be getting close to the end of her pregnancy.”

 

“Don’t dwell on it,” Wufei scolded. “Wysor doesn’t even know where she is. And besides, you thinking about it all the time is just going to make you sick. We have to be at the top of our game.”

 

“Yes, I know, but the thought of my son being born into a world embroiled in war is…troubling, to say the least. I can’t let that happen,” Quatre said, his voice choked.

 

“Use that as your drive,” Wufei spoke up. “Use it as a fuel, but don’t let it cloud your judgment. That is Wysor's flaw, and we would like to keep it that way.”

 

“Yes, perhaps you’re right, Wufei,” Quatre agreed with a nod. He turned to Trowa, who was sipping a glass of water quietly. “What do you think, Trowa?”

 

Placing his cup on the table, he looked up at his friend. “I think we need to be more concerned about Melody than Lista at this point. She could very well become a target of her father,” he replied. “She was once a supposed accomplice of his, and now she has taken his former position from him and is reforming all of his mistakes in the short time he was in office. However, with Duo staying close to her as it is, Merrick may have a problem getting to her. Still, we should watch her closely.”

 

“No one is going to get hurt or die by Merrick's hand,” Quatre said with a frown. “We all wish to be normal people, and we will. And as soon as this war is over, I will be able to return to Lista and be a husband and a father. That’s all I have ever really wanted.”

 

 

 

 

Relena dabbed the corners of her mouth with her napkin after finishing the last bite of her sandwich. Heero sat on the other side of her desk, arms folded across his chest as always, as he watched her, having finished his own lunch several minutes before her.

 

“I have a meeting with Melody and the cabinet right after this,” Relena announced as she folded her fingers together. Heero only nodded, but said nothing in response. “I suppose they wish to discuss the form of punishment for Merrick's actions, especially after he ran off before being imprisoned. I think they are debating on the death penalty. This has all gone too far and too personal for them not to ask for something like that. What do you think about it?”

 

“I just want to do whatever will stop him from being a viable threat to the Colonies, and if that will do it, then so be it,” Heero replied with a shrug.

 

Relena frowned. “You shouldn’t condone the death penalty. I know he’s done a good deal of wrong against the Colonies, but I don’t think we have the right to choose life or death for him. That’s unfair.”

 

“You asked my opinion, Relena, and I gave it to you. I’m not asking you to agree with me,” Heero stated. “And besides, he’s not one to decide anyone else’s fate, either, and yet, he has cost the lives of many. Why wouldn’t the cabinet want him to get what’s coming to him?”

 

“I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if the government had a hand in killing him. I’m part of this government, and I can’t have that on my conscience,” Relena rebuked. “It goes against everything I believe in. I won’t be a party to his death. I think he should remain in prison for the rest of his life. I think that would be a far graver sentence to begin with. Let him stew in everything he ever did.”

 

“That sounds rather dark for you,” Heero admitted. He loosened his arms, allowing them to fall into his lap. “What makes a difference whether he is given a lethal injection or I go out and shoot him? It’s still going to result in his death either way.”

 

“But you would only resort to that in your own defense,” Relena pointed out. “You would never go out to do it for cold blood. There is a substantial difference in shooting someone because they shot at you first. You need to rise above it and take the high road, Heero. The government needs to do the same.”

 

“Killing him in any way right now would be as a defense to the Colonies,” Heero said. “What makes a difference as to the way it’s done? If he dies, everyone in the Colonies is safe. Either way, I just want it to be over for everyone, including myself, so we can go back to what we were doing beforehand.”

 

Relena wished to carry on the disagreement further, but decided it was moot at that point. That, and she would be late for the meeting if she did. Instead, she cleared her throat and rose from her chair. “Are you going to continue trailing me?”

 

“Yes,” Heero answered without missing a beat. “You need protection until he is in custody. I don’t care how much security is around. I don’t trust them with your life. Neither does Duo with Melody’s, which is why he is going to be watching her from now on. Now, isn’t it about time for your meeting? I’ll take you there.”

 

Relena propped her weight on one leg. “You’re going to become a distraction to my work, Heero.”

 

“Pretend I’m not there,” Heero replied. “Sometimes you never knew I was, anyway. These times will be no different.”

 

“Yes, except now I _know_ that you are,” Relena said as she rolled her eyes. “It’s easier said than done to pretend that you’re not there watching me and every little move I make.”

 

Heero walked around her desk, reaching forward to slide his palm against her cheek. “Do it anyway, Relena.” His hand moved down to hers, grasping it tightly, and pulled her towards the door. Relena followed readily behind as he opened the door and allowed her to exit first.

 

She could feel him brushing against her arm with every step, his need to be close to her nearly stifling. She didn’t mind it in the least; she felt the most protected when he was around.

 

Rounding the corner, the first thing to bombard their senses was the sound of gentle, mingling laughter. Melody and Duo were standing before the closed conference room, Melody’s hand grazing against Duo’s shoulder. The red-haired woman turned her head, her laughter waning, when she saw Relena and Heero moving towards them. She pulled her hand away from Duo’s shoulder and waved to them. “Hi, Relena! Hi, Heero!”

 

Relena stopped just short of Melody, flashing her a smile. “Hello, you two. Are you ready for the meeting, Melody?”

 

Nodding, Melody folded her hands behind her back. “I am. Let’s get started. The sooner we do, the better.”

 

Duo grinned and placed his hand on her shoulder. “I’ll be back to pick you up at the end of the day. Give ‘em hell in there, Melody.”

 

Unable to contain her giggle, Melody nodded again and opened the door, entering the room without another word.

 

“This is odd,” Relena spoke up as soon as Melody was out of earshot. “She knows what this meeting is supposed to entail, and yet she is in rather high spirits. I’m not quite sure what to make of it.”

 

“She’s been trying to keep her mind off of it,” Duo pointed out, his smile now long-gone. “I know she’s bothered by it, but I’ve been trying to make sure she doesn’t think about it too much. Laughing helps, and it looks like she’s been doing a lot of that, so I think it’s a good thing. I don’t want her to think about it too much. It’s just gonna make her sick.”

 

“I am sure she appreciates your efforts, Duo,” Relena replied with a smile. “You’ve done well enough to keep her spirits up. I will do what I can during the course of the meeting to make sure it stays that way.” She turned to Heero. “I suppose it’s time for me to head in. Melody and I will let all of you know the outcome of the meeting. Hopefully we can come to an agreement that will benefit everyone in the end.” And with that, she walked into the room, shutting the door behind her.

 

Heero was quick to turn to Duo as soon as the sound of the door clicked in his ears. “Are you going back to Relena’s?”

 

Duo nodded. “Yeah. I’ll hang around there until it’s time for me to come back here and pick up Melody.”

 

“Well, in the meantime, be sure to talk with Quatre,” Heero ordered nonchalantly. “He has been quiet lately. He’ll open up to you. We don’t need him wallowing in whatever is bothering him, although I’m sure it has something to do with Lista.”

 

Duo frowned, scoffing loudly. “What the hell do you want me to say to him, Heero? I’m not gonna make him tell me everything that’s bothering him. He might not even want to talk about it.”

 

Heero folded his arms over his chest. “Do you really know Quatre so little? He’ll confide in you. Talk to him. Find out what’s bothering him and do whatever you need to do to alleviate his worries. We need everything we can get from him for the final battles. Merrick will not be holding back, and we need to make sure that Lista doesn’t hold him back, either.”

 

“And what about you?” Duo asked, a brow arching. “Aren’t you going back to Relena’s? If you’re so concerned about him, why don’t _you_ talk to him?”

 

Heero leaned against the wall next to the closed conference room door, closing his eyes and lowering his head in a restful position. “I’m not going back to Relena’s. I’m staying here to make sure Relena is safe. She’s not leaving my sight.”

 

Duo grinned wily. “You’re such a good boyfriend,” he teased with a glint in his eye. When Heero made no move to respond, Duo took a step back and moved to leave. “Well, I’ll talk to Quatre today, don’t you worry.” He spun on his heel and walked down the hall, wondering what guidance and comfort he could offer his ailing friend about the lacking presence of the wife he had consciously left.

 

 

 

 

That evening, after Duo had taken a nap and gotten something to eat, he figured it was good a time as any to seek out Quatre. He knocked on the open doorway to Quatre’s bedroom.

 

Quatre’s gentle voice beckoned him into the room. Duo walked inside and found his friend sitting at the end of his bed, staring down at a picture frame. “What are you looking at, buddy?” Duo asked as he closed the distance between them.

 

Quatre didn’t have to answer him. Duo peered over Quatre’s arm and saw it was a wedding photo of him and Lista. They both looked happy. Duo took a seat next to his friend on the bed.

 

“I miss her every second of every day, Duo,” Quatre said, a finger sliding over the smooth, clean glass of the photo. “I miss her even if she is in the very next room. I just don’t feel right without her near me at all times. I feel…incomplete. I’m feeling awfully empty right now.”

 

“I miss her, too, buddy,” Duo admitted with a nod. “But it won’t be long before she’ll be able to come be with us. Merrick won’t be holding out for much longer.”

 

Quatre placed the picture back on his nightstand and turned to his friend, his eyes saddened. “I have no idea how much longer this war will play out. Merrick knows himself that he has limited resources and hardly any support in which to draw from. He could very well drag this out for months, especially if we are unable to locate him and apprehend him. I told Lista I would return to her once the war was over, but what if it’s not over before the baby is born? What if Merrick is merely waiting for that time to strike?” Quatre shook his head, sighing heavily. “I’m concerned about Merrick's thought process on the whole matter.”

 

“That bastard can’t possibly predict when Lissy’ll go into labor, Quatre,” Duo pointed out with a frown. “You shouldn’t be worrying about that. You’re gonna lose it if you let that get to you.”

 

“Merrick discovered that Lista was pregnant,” Quatre countered. “What’s to stop him from discovering when she checks in to the hospital to give birth to my son? I don’t want him ruining what should be the most momentous occasion in our lives. I can’t bear to think of Merrick appearing right as Lista gives birth to our child.”

 

“Stop being so damn negative,” Duo scolded as he thrust a finger in the Sandrock pilot’s face. “Everything is going to work out. We still have a couple more weeks before she’s gonna have that kid.”

 

“He could wait,” Quatre murmured, lowering his head to stare at his lap. “Merrick is surely leading up to something, and I fear that something is Lista’s due date.”

 

Duo looked at his friend for a moment before shaking his head. “You really worry too much, Quatre.”

 

“That’s not even the half of it,” Quatre sighed exasperatingly. “Lista may still be angry with me when we are reunited. This whole plan of mine could very well backfire. You said yourself that Lista is a stubborn woman. Perhaps she is too stubborn.”

 

“Hey, I know just as well as the next person how she can be, but she’ll understand where you were coming from when you left her,” Duo replied. “Yeah, she’s stubborn, and, yeah, she’s arrogant, but she’s not stupid. She loves you more than pretty much anything. She may be all of those things, but I’m sure she has at least one rational bone in her body. Everything will be good to go.” He slapped his hand over Quatre’s shoulder, causing him to snap his head up in attention. “So stop worrying so damn much about all of this or I’ll kick your ass.”

 

Quatre couldn’t help but smile at Duo’s threat. He had a feeling he would carry it out if need be. “Thank you, Duo, for coming to speak with me. I appreciate the concern. I certainly hope that everything will turn out all right in the end. But sometimes, there is a part of me that doesn’t believe my own words.”

 

“No, I’m pretty confident that everything is going to work out,” Duo rebuked. “I know that it has to, or God has a pretty cruel sense of humor. We all deserve it. It’s gonna work out, Quatre. I know it.”


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter Forty-Three**

Relena met Melody in her office following her final meeting of the day, surprised to find her still on the premises, especially after Duo had promised to be there to pick her up. Melody was standing at the window, hands folded behind her back, and her knee bouncing to an erratic beat. She was staring out into the darkness of night, save only for the streetlights many floors below that looked like small flickers of yellow fire in the distance.

 

“Melody, what’s going on?” Relena finally asked as she approached the desk separating the two women. “Are you all right?”

 

“No,” Melody said, voice low and shaky. “Duo left me a message. My father’s forces have attacked again. They are up there somewhere. He said he and Heero would come here for us when the fight was over, but until then, we should stay here. He thinks it would be safe here since Preventer is on the premises.” She turned around slowly, brows high in worry. “My father’s forces will be at about twenty percent when the battle is over, if they are able to destroy them all.” She shook her head. “I don’t like this. I should be happy that we are getting closer to destroying his forces, but I have a bad feeling about this.”

 

“I know. I think we are all on edge with all of this,” Relena agreed as she walked around the desk. She placed her hand on Melody’s shoulder. “Your father is certainly not one to cut corners. I suppose all we can do for the moment is stay here until Heero and Duo come to pick us up.”

 

“I don’t want to stay here,” Melody said with a frown. She moved away from Relena, walking to the corner of the room. “I’m so uneasy it’s disgusting. There has to be something we can do to help them, something we can do to think ahead on what my father could have planned when this is all said and done.”

 

“We _can_ do something,” Relena began. She folded her arms under her breasts. “We can wait here and stay out of harm’s way until this battle has passed. Heero and Duo will not be able to focus if we are both in danger. They know we are being protected, so they can fight to their fullest ability. Try not to worry. Have faith in their abilities. I know they will be triumphant.”

 

“I have faith in them,” Melody pointed out. “I know they can do this. I just don’t think I can sit here and not think about the fight.”

 

Relena walked over to her friend and grabbed her hand, tugging her over to her chair. “Well, we will just have to try not to, then, as hard as it may seem.” She urged Melody into her chair and walked around the desk, taking her place in a chair on the other side. “We can find something else to do, or something to talk about, until Heero and Duo arrive.”

 

Melody tilted her head to the side. “Do you worry about Heero?”

 

“All the time,” Relena responded with a nod. “But he has always come out on top of things, and I know this time will be no different. He knows what he has to do, and he has always excelled at everything he’s done. This battle will not last long, I’m sure, and before we know it, Heero and Duo will be here to get us and we can discuss things further. But for now, let’s just pretend that they are not up there fighting.”

 

“Pretend,” Melody repeated in a whisper. She closed her eyes and sighed. She didn’t think she would be able to do that, but she was willing to try anything at this point, anything to remove the darkening thoughts of Duo’s demise in her mind.

 

 

 

 

Deathscythe Hell slashed through two mobile dolls at once, the heat from his beam scythe sparking the fuel from the dolls’ engines and bursting them into shards of metal into space. Duo’s eyes snapped down to his dashboard, noticing the specific signature from the mobile dolls’ quickly depleting. The Maguanacs were giving them a great deal of aid. At this rate, it wouldn’t be long before they cleared the airspace of Merrick's forces.

 

But still, Duo couldn’t shake the feeling of something amiss. Even with the Maguanacs’ help, the mobile dolls were falling too quickly, too easily. Something was going on, and he didn’t like it.

 

“This is not how I suspected this would go,” Wufei spoke up, confirming his own concerns. “Merrick is planning something. It’s almost as if he wishes to be readily defeated. It’s been a week since he last attacked, and he is using half of his remaining forces. At this rate, one more battle remains until he has nothing else to fight us with. We need to find him and end this now. The man is up to something else.”

 

“We will find him one way or the other,” Heero replied as his beam saber slashed vertically through the body of another mobile doll. “There are only so many places he can hide. We will find him.”

 

Heavyarms lived up to its name and shot a series of rounds into the dozen surrounding mobile dolls, each now decorated with a flurry of bullet holes before exploding into their own brand of fireworks. “There aren’t many left,” he said. “We should have little problem in disposing the rest of them.”

 

“Well then, let’s finish this up so we can go home and go the hell to bed,” Wufei demanded. “I can barely keep my eyes open. I want to get out of here.”

 

Duo’s mouth curved into a wide smirk, and he poised his suit for a final round of attacking. “That’s all you had to say, Wufei,” he chuckled. Deathscythe Hell propelled forward, its scythe swinging down in a series of synchronized and well-timed movements that destroyed the mobile dolls with one hit. “I have a hot date to pick up my girlfriend, and I’m already late as it is. I’m gonna have to make it up to her. Nothing is gonna stop me from getting back to her. Nothing.”

 

Quatre was quiet throughout the whole conversation between his friends. He was relieved to hear them speak with such confidence and remembered that they all had their own reasons for fighting, just as he did. Their passion would be the recipe for their victory, and it wasn’t until then that he knew he had everything he needed to ensure the destruction of Merrick's mobile dolls and give the Colonies the end of this war.

 

 

 

 

Despite the weighed down feeling in her eyes, Lista couldn’t sleep. Situated in the middle of the sofa, she stared at the late-night news, watching the live footage of the battle going on above one of the colonies. It appeared as if her friends were disposing of Merrick's forces as if they were mere flecks of dust in the wind.

 

Sandrock appeared in view of one of the colony’s outer cameras, and Lista watched intently as Quatre brought his heat shotels down through two mobile dolls in a cross-cleaving motion. She could see the passion in his movements, how intricate his blades swept through the air. Before the mobile dolls exploded, she could see how clean the slash was as it passed through the cold metal of the enemy suits.

 

Lista stared, unblinking, at the video of her husband as he fought, and even after the footage moved to other parts of the fighting, Sandrock’s movements were stuck in her mind, playing over and over until the very action was molded into her memory forever.

 

The allusion of “seeing the light” had never held so much truth until that very moment when the light bulb in her mind had flickered and flashed on with such intensity that it could have blinded anyone. Everything Quatre had done, causing her pain and leaving her alone to fend for herself, had fallen into place like small, missing pieces to a long-forgotten puzzle.

 

Quatre would not have left her alone to protect their unborn son unless he really did trust her to make the right decisions. She remembered everything he ever did for her that led up to that point in their lives. He put his life on the line for hers time and time again, swore to keep her safe from the fires of war when she felt as if she could no longer protect herself. He was her protector, her savior, from everything dark in the world.

 

The man that left her to her own devices was the very same man that had revealed to her through a kiss rather than words that he loved her. He was the same man that sacrificed all spare time he had to be in her presence. He was the same man that made love to her so passionately that she could not have another want in the world other than to live the rest of her days with him by her side. She needed nothing else.

 

Wiping away the single tear from her eye, she hugged her free arm around her belly and sent out a silent thought to her warring husband that she would make him proud, and she would prove that she was strong with or without him. She wanted to be with him and could scarcely imagine a life without him. She swore that she would not trample on the sacrifices he made for her.

 

She remembered like it was yesterday how the war began, that he had succumbed to Merrick's wish for him to marry Melody just so Lista could be safe from harm. He had done that without a second thought to what it would do to him personally. He was always the strength, and she the dependent one, but no more. She would be strong for him. They would be strong together.

 

“You are fighting for me, for us, for our son,” Lista whispered to the television screen as Sandrock passed through the camera’s view once more. “And I will fight for you, Quatre. I will be strong for you and show you the person I was when we first met. Everything is going to be okay.” She pushed herself to her feet and walked over to the television, gliding her fingers over the top surface.

 

The smile on her face faltered, as did her knees, as contractions slammed into her middle, causing her to buckle down and grip the sides of the television for support. It was quite some time since she had experienced Braxton Hicks contractions, and she had to wonder if it was the baby’s way of saying that he would be strong, as well, and help her to keep the promise she made to Quatre just moments earlier.

 

“I will be strong for you, baby. I will be strong for you and for your father,” Lista said, smiling through the pain. “You both deserve it. I live my life for the both of you now. Nothing else matters to me if you’re not there at my side at the end of the day. It will happen for us, I’m sure of it. I will be strong.”

 

Shutting her eyes, she rested her forehead against the cool glass of the screen, muting out the report of the newscaster that proclaimed the battle was over, and the Gundam pilots had risen victorious. She didn’t need the news reporter to tell her that; she already knew it would happen. Nothing else was probable but her husband and friends coming through this war anything but triumphant.

 

 

 

 

A sleepy moan escaped Melody’s lips as she cracked open her eyes. Relena sat across from her at the desk, her head rested over her folded arms, the same position Melody was also in. The only light that shone in the dark room came from the streetlights down below. She turned her head and found bright violet eyes staring down at her, accompanied by a wide grin only one person in the world could show off.

 

“Hey,” he whispered. He leaned down to her, folding stray locks of hair behind her ear. “It’s time to get out of here.”

 

Melody peered over Duo’s shoulder, noticing that in the intervening time, Heero had also snuck in and scooped a sleeping Relena into his arms. He was already carting her out of the office. She turned to look back up at him, warmed by the constant smile on his face. “How did things go?” she asked with a yawn.

 

“Everything is okay now. As soon as the fight was over, Heero and I came over here so we could pick you two up,” Duo replied. He slid his hands under her legs and behind her back. “Wrap your arms around my neck.”

 

Melody said nothing. Instead, she tightened her arms around his neck just as he hoisted her against his chest. She hummed at the feeling of his body heat radiating against her, lulling her back into a peaceful, near-to-sleep state.

 

“Sorry for making you wait for so long,” Duo apologized as he moved carefully through the doorway. “Just go to sleep now. I’ll make sure I get you in bed back at Relena’s. You’ve had a long day.”

 

“Not as long as you,” Melody mumbled as she nuzzled her head against his chest. “You were the one out there fighting for the Colonists.”

 

“You did your own kind of fighting today, babe,” Duo pointed out softly. “We both had a busy day. We could use some sleep. I’ll take care of you for now. Go back to sleep. I’ll try to walk slow so I don’t bother you.”

 

Melody shook her head slowly against him. “It’s okay. You were out there protecting people. You’re a hero, Duo, and that’s one of the many things I love about you.”

 

Duo chuckled lightly at the slur in her words, wondering if she even realized what she was saying. He stopped short of the elevator they had shared their first kiss in, and used the bottom of his foot to beckon the doors open. He moved inside and used his foot again to push the button for the bottom floor. The doors slid shut, closing them in silence. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. “This is one of my favorite places, you know. I’ll make sure every time we’re in an elevator it will be just as memorable as the first time.”

 

When Duo peered down at her to catch her response, he noticed that there was no way she had heard him. She was fast asleep, the corners of her mouth tweaked just slightly in a sated smile that sent joyful sparks through his limbs. He settled against the wall of the elevator, holding her tight against him, and waited out the last moments before coming to the bottom floor, smiling and thinking how every last minute of his fighting had been worth it, and the reason lay sleeping in his arms.

 

It would always be worth it.

 

 

 

 

Lista was aggravated. Her stomach was growling, but the burning in her throat and chest from the constant heartburn had impeded her from getting any kind of sustenance for her and the baby. It first began the morning after the Gundams’ late night battle against Merrick's forces, and the heartburn had been stubborn about letting up even for a little while so she could get something to eat.

 

She sipped on her ice water, the cool trickle down her throat easing the discomfort for a short moment. The over-the-counter medication had done very little for her, and yet, she had been a little frightened about taking it in the first place, afraid she could unerringly do damage to the baby. She was cautious enough as it is. She wasn’t taking any chances.

 

Her cell phone suddenly began ringing and vibrating in her pocket. Nearly spilling her water as she set it on the counter, Lista fished it out of her pants; she was not used to a ringing phone. She had spoken to no one since Quatre and her friends had left on her birthday. She was happy to speak with anyone at this point.

 

Answering the phone with a happy greeting, she was relieved to hear her doctor respond with an equally joyful tone. “Lista, you sound well,” Doctor Vale said. “How are you feeling?”

 

“I have heartburn like no other,” Lista replied with a groan. “It’s getting on my nerves. I never get it. It makes me not want to eat anything, even though I could probably eat three boxes of pasta at this point.”

 

“That’s normal,” Vale assured her. “You’re getting towards the end of your pregnancy. Heartburn is a common side effect from the baby pressing down on your organs. Gastrointestinal discomfort is likely in the last weeks of pregnancy. It will go away eventually, but you should still try to eat at least something. I know it doesn’t feel any better while trying to eat, but it’s important that you do.”

 

Lista grumbled a bit to herself. “I suppose I could try to eat a banana or something. An orange sounds better, but somehow I have the feeling all of that acid isn’t going to help things.”

 

Vale chuckled softly. “No, it certainly won’t. Actually, Lista, I am calling because I need to schedule a time to come and see you. You’re nearing week thirty-five of your pregnancy, and I must begin to make weekly appointments with you to ensure that everything is going well. I need to be sure you’re free of infections and check the progress of the baby.”

 

Lista sighed in relief. “That would be great. I could use some human contact at this point. You can come whenever you want. It’s not like I have any previous engagements that will tie us up.”

 

“I thought so. I will be there in about three or four days. I need to speak with Lady Une first to ensure I have proper clearance into the colony. I am going to need to do this once a week until the end of your pregnancy,” Vale explained.

 

“Of course. I’m sure Lady Une won’t have a problem with that,” Lista replied. She hesitated for a moment, her smile disappearing. “Thank you, Calia, for making a house call for me. I know this isn’t something you normally do. I’d hate to impose on you because of everything going on right now.”

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Vale interrupted. “You’re my patient and my friend. You have a great deal going on in your life. I only hope to make things easier, and I’m not going to let this little war stop me from ensuring you and that baby of yours are healthy. That’s my job, after all. But anyway, you will hear from me or Lady Une on when I will be arriving for your checkup. In the meantime, try to maintain a diet and just relax. The heartburn will subside eventually, but try to nibble on some food so that you and the baby are getting at least something.”

 

“I can do that,” Lista said with a nod. “Thank you. I will hear from you soon.”

 

“Of course. Take care, Lista.”

 

Lista was tentative about bidding her doctor farewell, but she did so anyway before closing her phone. It was nice to hear from someone after so long. And really, hearing Calia tell her that she was almost five weeks away from her due date was exciting. She was somewhat glad that she was coming to the end of her pregnancy, and she and Quatre would have a baby boy to dote upon when it came to an end, but there was still another part of her that grew concerned.

 

Quatre was still out there fighting with Merrick's forces, and she had no way of knowing how much longer the war would continue to play out. She hated being in the dark about the details, but both broadcasts she had seen on the battles had ended on positive notes. She could only hope that it would stay that way.

 

She knew that Quatre would be back soon, and when he did return, the two of them could prepare for the birth of their son and revel in the miracle of becoming first-time parents. The butterflies playing about in her stomach were welcome; she couldn’t help but think about how much that little child would change her life, but she couldn’t wait to find out.

 

 

 

 

The living room was silent, despite the seven people crowding the furniture. Everyone stared at random points in the room, each person thinking on the exact same thing: what exactly was Merrick's motive?

 

Quatre could no longer take the silence. He cleared his throat, catching everyone’s attention. “Merrick will have one last battle with us before he constitutes his final plan. What that will be, I cannot say. I’m sure it will be something big, something that will ensure some kind of personal victory.”

 

Wufei scoffed. “Don’t tell me you haven’t thought of the possibility of what, or who, he is planning on targeting.” His eyes shifted to the red-haired woman situated against Duo’s chest, his arm draped protectively over her shoulders. “You should be prepared to be a target of your father’s attacks. I have a feeling that he’s holding a grudge against you. Knowing him, he’ll probably blame you for everything. You have his former position of power, you came clean to Winner with the truth, and you let him return to us so he could help out. If it wasn’t for you, he would probably still be basking in the power position.”

 

Melody frowned and shook her head. “I don’t care. I know I did the right thing for everyone. I wasn’t going to let him scare me into doing his bidding like I’m some kind of pet. If he’s not going to act like a doting father, then I have no reason to act the part of an obedient daughter. If he wants to target me, then so be it. It will only make him look worse off in the eyes of the Colonists.”

 

“Hey, we’re not talking about that,” Duo spoke up. “Remember what we talked about. I’m not gonna let something happen to you.”

 

Melody peered up at him and smiled, resting a hand on his knee. “I know. I’m just saying. My father is insistent on his plans playing out. For all we know, Wufei is right about this. He may even go so far as to set up my murder so he can take over power again. I don’t have a second-in-command to take my place. I just have the cabinet and the representatives.”

 

Her smile faded. “The Colonies would be thrown into chaos without a leader to turn to. He would want that opportunity when the government is in disarray, and then he would strike and force himself back into power somehow.”

 

Duo sneered and opened his mouth to rebuke, wishing to drill the notion that he would protect her into her mind, but Heero was the first to speak up. “We will consider everything as a possibility at this point, no matter how outlandish it may seem. Merrick is capable of anything, and the last thing we need is to be thrown off guard for him to take advantage of us. For now, we will wait for his next, and presumably his final, move. Let’s hope that we will be able to find him and end his reign before he is able to accomplish whatever warped plan he has in mind for the Colonies.”

 

“Failure is not an option,” Wufei replied, his eyes shut and his arms folded tight over his chest. “If we don’t stop him, the Colonies will crumble. There will be no one left to counter him. It’s us or chaos.”

 

Duo grinned. “Well, if that’s not an incentive to kick his ass, I don’t know what is.”

 

 

 

 

Lista walked out of her bathroom, adjusting her bright yellow blouse. She had to admit how much better she felt to be looked over by Calia, especially since she had been alone for three weeks. She couldn’t believe it had been that long.

 

Lista stopped at the edge of her bed while Calia finished packing up some of her equipment. A technician was walking some bags out of the room. “Everything seems to be going well,” she said with a smile. “He is kicking a good bit, which is always a good sign. However, when I was feeling your abdomen, it seems that the baby is in the breech position instead of head-down position as he should be.”

 

The smile on Lista’s face quickly faded. “Is that a bad thing? Is he okay like that?”

 

“Don’t let it bother you,” Vale quickly assured her. “I could always try to manipulate his position from outside the womb, but I will give him the opportunity to move on his own first. If he doesn’t, then I will try to move him myself. Also, your blood pressure was a bit elevated. I’m guessing you’re still a bit stressed out.”

 

Lista bit down on her bottom lip and nodded. “Well, yes. I can’t help it. I’m worried about what’s going on. I don’t know anything other than what I see on the news, and for all I know, they might be feeding me false information. They only know so much. It’s just unnerving not knowing exactly what’s going on. I can’t help but worry about my friends.”

 

“It’s only natural to worry, but you really need to calm down,” Vale scolded. “And now that you know that the baby is in the breech position, I can tell you’re stressing even more. Relax.”

 

“That’s easier said than done,” Lista groaned as she rolled her eyes. “Try relaxing when your husband and the father of your baby is out there fighting a war for you. It’s not easy. I can’t truly relax and calm down until this war ends and my friends are safe from harm.”

 

Vale folded her arms over her chest. “Well, you need to try harder then. Do the things that normally ease you, like cooking, baking, or reading a book. Do something to keep your mind off of things. Talk and sing to the baby if it helps you, but the important thing right now is that you calm down and relax. No good will come out of you worrying so much about Quatre and your friends. You need to stop and think about what all of this worrying is getting you.”

 

Lista sighed and lowered her head. “I know. I really do try.”

 

Vale stared at her for a moment before walking up to her, resting a hand on the younger woman’s shoulder. “Lista, I know you care about them. They’re your friends, after all. You have every right to worry about them. But remember that you have a little baby growing inside of you. Think of him.” She pulled away and picked up the last bag with her equipment. “If you have any questions or concerns, you know how to reach me. You still have several more weeks to go. Make them comfortable and happy ones, okay? You’re going to find yourself achy and tired most of the time, so you probably won’t have much energy. Just do what you feel you can. Don’t push yourself. I’m just a phone call away.”

 

“Thank you,” Lista said with a smile. “I appreciate you coming out here and checking the baby over. It makes me feel a little better knowing at least something that’s going on around here.”

 

Vale only nodded and excused herself from the bedroom. Lista watched her go, an arm unconsciously finding its way around her belly. She couldn’t help but worry. She knew how hard it was to think of anything else other than the condition of her baby, or the safety of her friends, of Quatre. They were all her family, the most important people in the world to her. Save for the news reports, she knew nothing about what was happening to them.

 

And then thinking of Doctor Vale’s visit with her, and the checkup of the baby, Lista suddenly wondered why everything that came out of the older woman’s mouth seemed nothing but negative. She could only hope it was her paranoia and nothing more. The thought of something happening to her baby while Quatre was away was unbearable, and Lista knew then what it was like to be a mother when she felt she would step onto shattered glass and be set aflame rather than allow something bad to happen to her unborn son.

 

She couldn’t take the thought.

 

 

 

 

Quatre let his fingers be his guide as they moved over the keys of the grand piano in Relena’s recreational room. His eyes were settled on a random point of the wall, reveling in the sound of the music as it poured through his soul, his heart, his mind, calming the far outreaches of his fingers and toes. He needed this, a taste of fantasy while still stuck in reality.

 

Melody came to the doorway, intrigued by the sound flowing into the hallway as she passed in search of Duo. She leaned against the doorframe, Quatre still unaware of her presence. This moment reminded her of their married time together. Often did she listen to him play the piano or the violin, her presence always hidden behind so she could not interrupt him. Every time he played a song then, it always sounded sad. And she was concerned to find that same tone in his notes. It worried her.

 

Stepping forward, she moved towards him and rested a hand upon his shoulder. The soft touch seemed to frighten him a little, as his fingers suddenly stopped and he snapped his head over his shoulder to look up at her. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to stop you,” Melody apologized. “Are you all right? You seem a little down.”

 

“I’m fine,” he answered, his voice quiet and croaky. “Just needed some time to let the music take me over. It was a nice escape, although a short one.”

 

Melody hesitated. She couldn’t tell if he was telling her the truth or not. When he angled his head and smiled, she was almost certain he was trying to reassure her, but it wasn’t working in the least. “Are you sure you’re all right? A part of me doesn’t want to believe you at all.”

 

Quatre chuckled. “There is only one battle remaining, Melody. The end of the war is growing near, which will bring me that much closer to returning to Lista. Why wouldn’t I be all right? I miss her terribly. I don’t see anything but a positive outcome coming from this now. I have never felt better.”

 

“Well, that’s good to hear,” Melody admitted. “I have been a little worried about you. I wasn’t sure if you were lying about being sad or not. Your song sounded so melancholy. It scared me a bit.”

 

Quatre pushed himself from his bench and rested a hand against Melody’s arm. “You have nothing to be worried about. That song is just meant to be played that way.”

 

“Okay. I believe you.” Melody folded her arms over her chest and looked on the piano for sheet music, but found none. “I have never heard that song before. What composition was it?”

 

Quatre couldn’t contain his smile. “You have never heard it because it is an original. I wrote it myself,” he replied as he folded his hands behind his back. “It’s called ‘Deep Water.’ You only heard the first movement. It’s a little sad at first but grows more upbeat in the second movement.”

 

Melody tilted her head to the side in curiosity. “Why did you call it that?”

 

“Really, I have no idea,” Quatre confessed with a gentle laugh. “I thought it fit. Really, I started to write it when I was still with you. I finished the first movement not long before I was reunited with Lista. And then I finished the second movement while I was with her. She doesn’t know about it. There may be a third movement. I haven’t decided yet, but then again, I’m not quite sure how much free time I’ll have once my son is born. I’m sure most of my time will go to doting upon him, although I find nothing wrong with that.”

 

“No, of course not,” Melody replied with a giggle. “So, are you hungry? I was looking for Duo about having an early dinner. Would you like to join us?”

 

Quatre gazed up at the clock, noticing that it was a little late in the afternoon and the evening hours were closing in. “You’re back early from the office,” he realized.

 

“Yes, well, I thought it would be nice to surprise Duo,” Melody replied with a shy smile. “Things at the office were running a little slow, so there wasn’t much to be done. I went to Duo’s room to get him, but it turns out that he’s taking a nap. I thought I could go ahead and cook some dinner for him, but I’m not sure what his favorite meal is. Would you happen to know?”

 

“I’m surprised you don’t,” Quatre laughed. “Duo is not a picky eater in the least. He’ll eat just about anything you put in front of him. He would just be happy that you cooked for him. If you like, I would be more than happy to assist you. I have nothing else more to do today anyway.”

 

Melody’s smile beamed. “Thank you, Quatre. I would love that.” She pressed her finger against the side of her mouth in thought. “Duo seems like a meat and potatoes kind of man, so that’s a good place to start as any. I could definitely use some help.”

 

“I think it sounds good,” Quatre admitted. He ushered her towards the door, and the twosome began their walk to the kitchen. “Duo will be pleased to find you have made a dinner for him. And I think cooking would be a nice hobby to undertake for the moment. It reminds me of Lista.”

 

Melody flashed a smile in his direction. “I do remember you saying that she enjoys cooking.”

 

“She does. She could live in a kitchen so long as she had everything she needed to cook and bake,” Quatre continued. Elation filled him, and he could hardly wait for the day where he would be able to sit at the table and eat a bountiful dinner Lista made solely for him, or the time where he would be able to sweep her in his arms and kiss her as if tomorrow was never expected to come.

 

He was feeling like a different man with every new breath he took. He was a better man.

 

 

 

 

Duo could feel the drool dribbling down his chin, but he didn’t care. He licked his lips at the large helping of meatloaf, potatoes, and vegetables on his plate, their flavors steaming into his nostrils as if testing his control and his appetite. “I can’t believe you made all of this for me, Mel,” he gushed, turning to his side at the blushing woman. “It smells damn good. I’ll eat until I can’t move anymore at this rate.”

 

“It wasn’t just me,” Melody pointed out. “Quatre helped. I couldn’t have done it without him. I wasn’t quite sure what I was doing to begin with, but I thought you would like it.”

 

Duo already had a mouthful of meatloaf, and instead of attempting a response, he merely gave her a thumbs-up and returned to his plate.

 

Quatre leaned over to Melody with a smirk. “Duo proves the saying that the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach. It’s too bad that it’s bottomless. You have yourself a challenge.”

 

Duo shot a glare in his direction as he swallowed his bite of food. A grin curved onto his face and he leaned over to Melody’s other side. “Well, Melody, the way to _his_ heart is obviously through Lissy, especially due to the interesting sounds I’ve heard before. You know, the sound a bed makes when it’s ramming up against the wall.”

 

Quatre felt his cheeks burn in a deep blush. “Duo! That’s hardly appropriate!” Quatre moved his attention to Melody and Relena, who were both blushing from Duo’s revelation.

 

The phone rang in the next room, and Relena quickly burst from her chair, insisting that she would answer it herself before Duo targeted her and Heero. She scurried from the room, and the pilots remained silent as Relena picked the phone up and answered with a gentle greeting. However, it was the only word they heard her say, for directly following her “hello” was a sharp gasp and a hushed silence.

 

Heero was standing up already, prepared to go into the next room when he heard Relena speak, but she kept her voice down. He took several steps forward, but Relena was already in the doorway, her eyes downcast and her hands clutched together in front of her chest.

 

“What happened, Relena? Is everything okay?” Melody asked.

 

Relena swallowed and lifted her head, first coming eye-to-eye with Heero before looking at the occupants of the dining table. “It was…It was Lady Une. She wanted to inform us that five Preventer agents were found brutally murdered at their headquarters. It was Merrick. He, um, he left his initials in their blood on the floor.” The cracks in her voice turned to sobs, and she fell to her knees, hiding her face in her palms. Heero followed her down, wrapping his arms around her shoulders for comfort.

 

Melody clapped a hand over her mouth. She suddenly felt very faint and very sick, as if the food she had been eating was about to come up.

 

“Duo and Heero, take the girls and calm them down,” Quatre urged gently, noticing both young women turning to hysterics.

 

Heero didn’t have to be told twice. He hoisted Relena to her feet and ushered her out of the room and to the second floor.

 

“Come on, Mel. Let’s go and get some air,” Duo prodded gently. He watched Melody’s eyes widen and her chest was heaving in breathless sobs. She was starting to hyperventilate. Frowning, Duo yanked her chair out and pulled her in his arms, carrying her out of the room without another word.

 

“Damn it,” Wufei swore, slamming his fist onto the table. Silverware scattered to the floor. He pushed himself violently to his feet and looked down at Quatre. “Finding Merrick will put a stop to all of this. He still has some forces remaining, and I’m sure he has every intention of using them. He won’t put them to waste, so we can be assured that there will be another battle. He will do as much damage as he possibly can. We have to be ready for him, or we will _all_ be suffering the consequences.”

 

 

 

 

Heart threatening to pound out of her chest and sweat rolling down her face like rain against a window, Lista stared up at the darkened ceiling, a hand pressed over her heart. A nightmare. She never suffered from them, but the one that just jarred her out of sleep was far too real to be ignored.

 

Her chest burned from another round of heartburn, the need for water overwhelming. She pushed herself up into a sitting position, and as soon as she did so, a crushing pressure hit her pelvis, like someone had just dropped an anvil on her body. A Braxton Hicks contraction slammed into her not seconds later, causing her to coil back against the headboard. The contraction was stronger, more intense than usual, but knew that her body was weak enough as it was after the aftermath of her nightmare.

 

She needed to calm down.

 

Closing her eyes, Lista focused on taking deep, even breaths to slow down her heart rate. The pain from her contraction subsided, but the pressure on her lower abdomen remained. She was thankful it was pressure, and not pain, that continued to plague her, and thought it was due to the need to relieve herself.

 

She picked herself up from the bed and waddled to the bathroom, taking the time to urinate. Her bladder was full thanks to the water she had before going to bed, but the pressure remained. Groaning, she washed her hands and walked back to bed, hoping that sleep would find her again.

 

But she could not be so lucky. The uncomfortable pressure on her body was too distracting. She kept her eyes close, instead hoping to focus on positive thoughts to keep her mind away from the aching pressure. She remembered Doctor Vale telling her that she would be uncomfortable and achy for the duration of her pregnancy, but she didn’t realize it would be nearly debilitating.

 

She could only hope that it would get no worse than this. She didn’t want to do it alone. The fear was overwhelming her, as was the wish to call Doctor Vale and share her concerns. She released a shaky breath and decided against it, feeling as if the pressure was starting to lessen to something she could take.

 

Grabbing a pillow, Lista hugged the soft plush object close to her body, hoping the quiet and darkness of the room would lull her back into a blissful sleep unmarred by nightmares and unknown pregnancy pains.

 

 

 

 

Hours later, Lista cried out in pain as she gripped the edge of the bedding. Tears rolled down her face, stinging her eyes and blurring her vision. Her face was hot, and the contraction sparking through her body nearly numbed her. She couldn’t move, save for the trembling in her hands as she tried reaching for the cell phone on the nightstand.

 

She gasped when she felt a rush of wetness trickling down her legs. She lifted her nightgown and watched as the liquid dripped from between her legs and onto the carpet of the bedroom.

 

No, it couldn’t be happening. Not yet, not now, not as the newscaster came on the television and announced that yet another battle was taking place with Merrick's forces. Quatre would be unreachable at this point. She had no one to turn to, no one to help her as she came to the harsh realization that five weeks early, her baby was insistent on being born.

 

Lista clapped a hand over her mouth, muffling her sobs as she realized that her water had just broken and the pressure she had been feeling had not been false labor, but preterm labor.

 

“No, please wait, baby,” Lista begged, wrapping an arm around her belly. “It’s not time for you yet. The war… Quatre… You still have five more weeks to grow in there. Stay in there. I will keep you safe and warm.”

 

Her contraction mellowed out enough for her to pull herself to her feet and snatch her phone from the nightstand. Knees still shaking, she dialed Doctor Vale’s personal number. What if she was losing the baby? What if Quatre never had the opportunity to meet their son if he died out in battle, or if she failed to bring their son into the world?

 

She realized then, as the phone rang endlessly in her ear, what Quaterine Winner must have felt like as she gave birth to Quatre. Nothing else mattered to her but delivering Quatre safe and sound into this world for him to make a difference, and for him to enter her life and make her realize what love was. And just like her deceased mother-in-law before her, nothing else mattered in the world to Lista than to ensure that Quatre got his son, no matter what happened to her in the end. Their son would see the light of the day, the taste of fresh air, and the welcoming warmth of his father’s arms. Her life meant nothing if her son died.

 

Nothing else mattered. She would bring this child into the world or die trying.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter Forty-Four**

The last thing Melody wanted to do at that point was go to a board meeting when she knew full well that Duo and their friends were above the colony fighting the final battle with her father’s forces. She didn’t like it in the least. Who had a political meeting when war was raging above their very heads?

 

“Don’t let this impede your workday,” Relena scolded. “Someone has to keep the peace, and someone has to keep the Colonies running. We need to be on full alert right now and have a plan when this battle comes to an end. There is much to be done.” She rested a hand on Melody’s shoulder. “I am ready for it. Are you?”

 

Melody sighed deeply before nodding. “Yes. I suppose we have little choice in the matter. I suppose we should get going. The cabinet is going to wonder where we are.” Both women gathered their folders and walked from Melody’s office, and just as they took the corner to the board room, two Preventer agents walked before them, nodding their heads in respect.

 

“Vice-Foreign Minister Darlian. Miss Wysor. Lady Une has asked us to escort you. She believes Merrick Wysor may attempt to target this building, and she would like to ensure that your lives are fully protected,” one of the agents explained. “She knows that there is no stopping the meeting, so she has asked for it to be relocated to another building. We have been asked to take you both there for cautionary purposes.”

 

Relena and Melody both frowned at having to leave the building. “I don’t see why that is necessary,” Relena pointed out. “The Gundams pilots will ensure that Merrick's forces do not enter the colony. They have everything well in hand, or does Lady Une not have enough faith in all of you to keep us safe here?”

 

The other Preventer agent cleared his throat. “Please, ma’am, if you have any issues, you may discuss them with Lady Une once your meeting has ended. Right now she is busy orchestrating the relocation of all political officials from this building. We would be more than happy to escort you to the new destination of your meeting.”

 

Relena sighed. “Well, I suppose there is nothing to be done about it now, Melody. We should just go so we can get this meeting over with. There are important things we need to discuss, after all.”

 

Melody knew there was no arguing, and so both women consented to following the Preventer agents from the building. They walked to the elevator and prompted it to take them to the bottom floor. “There is a car waiting to take you to the meeting. It’s not a long drive, and the cabinet members should be there waiting for you,” one of the agents said.

 

Relena only nodded and said nothing else. The ride down the elevator was mostly a quiet one until Melody turned to her. “I have to know how you can be so calm when all of this is going on. There is a war going on right above us, and our friends and the people we love are fighting. So many are frightened about what’s happening right now, and you seem to be so calm in the face of all of this.”

 

“There will always be a part of me that will be scared for Heero and the others, but I know that worrying will do nothing to help them. I know that they will be victorious. You shouldn’t spend so much time worrying, either, or you’re going to end up with an ulcer,” Relena replied.

 

Melody couldn’t help but smile. “Thank you, Relena. I suppose I should try to follow your lead a little bit more. I really do try, but it’s difficult. All of you are the first friends I have ever had in my life. I can’t help but be protective of all of you. I don’t want to take for granted that I have friends now. I suppose it’s just strange that we’re going about a normal workday when there is a battle going on above us that will decide the outcome of this war.”  


The elevator doors opened and the Preventer agents escorted the two women to the outside of the building. At the bottom of the stairs were two black vehicles. Both agents stopped and spun around to face them. “Lady Une thought it better for the two of you to ride in separate vehicles. Miss Relena, you can take the first car while you take the second, Miss Melody.”

 

“That’s a waste,” Melody snapped. She shook her head. “Relena and I will ride in the same vehicle. Lady Une can yell at us later for it. If this destination is so close, then there shouldn’t be an issue with her and I riding together.” She started for the first car, Relena hot on her heels. The Preventer agents tossed glances at one another before shrugging and following both women down the stairs.

 

Both agents opened the back doors for the women, helping them get inside. They bid them a safe farewell, and the car drove off. Relena turned to Melody, surprised and somewhat thankful that she insisted they ride together to their meeting. Just as a smile played about her face, she noticed the car taking a wrong turn, leading them out of the business district.

 

Relena snapped her head out of her window. She didn’t recognize her surroundings. How had she failed to ask where exactly the meeting had been relocated to? In fact, how had she failed to realize what exactly was happening here?

 

Without realizing it, Relena reached over and grabbed Melody’s hand, causing the young woman to peer at her quizzically. As soon as Melody figured out what was happening, she would surely be frightened. Relena would be lying herself if she wasn’t somewhat unnerved or fearful herself about what was going to happen next.

 

“Relena? Are you okay? You look a little pale,” Melody spoke up, leaning over to look at her friend. She gripped Relena’s hand a little tighter.

 

“Now is the time for the both of us to be strong,” Relena whispered. “As it turns out, it’s not the Gundam pilots that will decide the outcome of this war. It’s going to be the two of us.”

 

Melody shook her head and opened her mouth, but no words formed. The car came to an abrupt stop, prompting Melody to snap her head out of her window. They were at a closed store in a remote location outside of the city limits. How did she not notice how far off they had driven? Was she really in her own little world, far too worried for Duo and her friends to realize that they were not anywhere near their meeting?

 

Both doors suddenly thrust open, and uniformed soldiers forced both women out of the car. They pulled their hands behind their backs but did not bind them. “Don’t try anything stupid,” one of the soldiers warned gruffly. “Or you’re gonna find yourselves in a very unpleasant situation.” With that warning, they pushed them towards the entrance of the store.

 

Melody turned to Relena, who stared straight ahead with a frown on her face. Even now, the vice-foreign minister was able to keep a straight face in the eye of danger. But for her, all she could feel was her legs turning to jelly as she realized who she would eventually be facing.

 

 

 

 

Lista felt like someone was grabbing her lungs and threatening to steal every last drop of oxygen from her chest. She couldn’t breathe, and the drops of sweat that trickled down her neck nearly evaporated from the heat of her skin. Her eyes couldn’t focus as the hospital gurney made a quick turn, the lights from the ceiling nearly blinding her.

 

She could hear Calia above her spouting off orders to the nurses. “She needs to be given an IV for hydration. I want her to have an epidural for pain. The baby is breech and will be five weeks early. Do all pre-operative checks and report back to me with everything. I need to know the condition of the baby. We may have to resort to a caesarean birth.”

 

As soon as those final words passed through her doctor’s mouth, Lista snapped her hand forward, grabbing Doctor Vale’s wrist. “No. No surgery. I don’t want to be cut open,” she begged as she shook her head wildly back and forth. “Not without Quatre here. I’m scared without Quatre.”

 

“Calm down, Lista,” Vale urged gently as they wheeled her into her private room. “Tell me how you’re feeling.”

 

“I’m scared!” Lista exclaimed. “I’m not going to do this unless Quatre is right here with me! He needs to know I’m here!”

 

Vale shushed her, cupping her face in her hand. “Lista, listen to me. I want you to calm down for me. I am going to try everything I can to get a hold of him so he can be here with you. But I need you to calm down for me. Can you do that?”

 

Lista stared at her in desperation for a moment before she swallowed hard and nodded. “Yes. I’ll try.”

 

Vale smiled. “That’s all I ask is that you try. You’re in the best hands you can possibly be in. I’ll do everything I can for you and that baby.” She turned to the nurses and nodded, and the gurney was pushed up so Lista was in a sitting position. “Okay, let’s get you moved into the bed.” She grabbed both of Lista’s hands, holding her tight.

 

Lista took a deep breath and swung her legs around, standing on what seemed like shaky ground. The nurses and Doctor Vale helped her walk two steps to her bed where she sat down again. The nurses adjusted the bed so she was leaning back comfortably. “Thank you for this,” she mumbled as a nurse began an intravenous line at the top of her hand.

 

“Not at all. It’s what I’m here for,” Doctor Vale replied with a smile. She bent down to Lista’s level. “Okay, I want you to listen to me. I want you to know that most babies born after thirty-four weeks can survive on their own. Your baby will more than likely just be a little underweight, but as soon as he is born, we will do every test on him that we can to make sure he is healthy, and if not, then we’ll do everything in our power to give him the strength to live on his own. He has good chances of survival at this point, so you shouldn’t worry until you know you have something to worry about.”

 

Lista nodded and flexed her hand after the IV was taped securely in place on top of her wrist. The nurse prompted her to turn around and lean forward so she could administer the epidural. “Thanks for getting me out of that house, by the way,” Lista thanked with a weak smile. “It’s nice to have human contact and know there is life outside of that place.”

 

Doctor Vale laughed gently and nodded. “Well, naturally I wasn’t going to let you give birth in your house. This is the place to be. You can relax now. The epidural your nurse is administering will take about five to fifteen minutes to take effect and will last up to three hours. Let us know once you start to feel your contractions again, and we’ll give you another one. It should help you feel at ease. You’re only at three centimeters right now, so you still have a ways to go. In the meantime, I’ll locate Quatre and get him here for you. If you need anything, your nurses will be around for you. Push the call button if you need one of them. They will be right in.”

 

Lista nodded and watched as Doctor Vale left the room. The nurse adjusted her gown and told her to lean back and relax. She picked up her supplies and left the room, leaving Lista alone with her thoughts. She could feel a warm sensation in her legs that began to climb up into her middle. She sighed and closed her eyes, resting her head against her pillow.

 

“Wait for your daddy, baby,” Lista whispered as she patted her belly. “He wants to see you come into this world. I want him to be the first person you see.”

 

 

 

 

Quatre ran a quick diagnostic of his system and found that Sandrock had sustained a good bit of damage to its right shoulder. One of his heat shotels had a minimal crack that would surely weaken the blade a good deal. He would have to be cautious in using it.

 

Heavyarms was just about out of bullets as it poured another round into surrounding mobile dolls. The power cells in Deathscythe Hell’s beam scythe were weakening. The battle was taking too long.

 

“Hold on, everyone!” Duo shouted to his comrades as he sliced through another enemy doll. “We can do this! We still have to take care of that bastard before we go out. There’s still close to a hundred dolls left, so it should be a piece of cake. That leaves about fifteen suits for each of us, give or take a few. With the Maguanacs watching the colony, we don’t have to worry about them trying to take it out.”

 

Wufei grumbled over the comlink. “Nataku is suffering a malfunction in the right arm. I suppose I’ll just have to manage with one. These dolls are good. They know exactly where our Gundams’ pressure points are. Either he just discovered them or has been holding out until this final fight. He wants to damage us so much that we are unable to fight back.”

 

Quatre slashed through two mobile dolls, and the cracked heat shotel shattered into thousands, if not millions, of pieces. He shook his head and tightened his grip on his control sticks. “There is something else at work here,” he replied. “We have to end this now.” Saying nothing else, he opened up his private line and dialed the number for Lista’s cell phone. He had to hear her voice right now and know that she was all right. He knew he was going against his own reasoning, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that Merrick had an ulterior motive to dragging out this fight, and hoped that targeting Lista was not one of them.

 

Her phone went straight to her voicemail, and instead of leaving a message, he hung up with a dissatisfied groan. “Lista didn’t pick up her phone,” he informed his friends. “Something has happened. I know it.”

 

“Hey, calm down, buddy,” Duo immediately said. “You don’t know that something is wrong. She might just not be around her phone right now. There could be a million reasons why she didn’t answer. Don’t be so damn paranoid about this.”

 

“Gundam pilots, do you copy? This is Archer Burke.”

 

Eyes widening, Duo turned the volume up on his speaker. “Holy crap, we haven’t heard from you in awhile.”

 

“Yes, well, I have been working closely with Lady Une,” Archer replied. “But there’s no time for that. We have a problem. It seems as if Melody and Relena have turned up missing since before their last meeting.”

 

“What?!” Duo demanded, narrowly escaping the aim of an enemy beam cannon’s fire. His scythe embedded into its chest, he tore it into two pieces before it exploded. “What the hell is happening? Where’s Melody? What happened to her?”

 

“It appears as if a car was issued for both of them to take them to their meeting in another location, apparently verified by Lady Une, but the Preventer agents escorting them were in disguise. The license plate checked out as belonging to Merrick. This battle has been a cover-up so he could go after them. You need to finish things now. Lady Une is sending agents to their supposed location to rescue them,” Archer explained hurriedly.

 

“Tell Une to retract those orders,” Heero growled. “We will go after them. The Maguanacs can finish this fight.”

 

Archer hesitated, but knew arguing was a moot point. “All right. I’ll tell her. I don’t know if she will like this, but—”

 

“I don’t care if she does,” Heero snapped. “It’s the only way we can be assured that they will come out of this alive.”

 

“All right. It’s a go, then. Do what you have to do. I’ll tell—what? What’s the matter, Une?”

 

The Gundam pilots turned their attention to their private lines when they heard Lady Une speaking in the background to Archer, and when Quatre heard his name, he knew something was happening. “Lady Une, do you read me?” Quatre asked after destroying another doll with his remaining heat shotel. “What’s going on?”

 

“Oh, Quatre,” Lady Une began, breathless. “I just got off the phone with Calia Vale. Lista has been rushed to the hospital.”

 

Quatre’s eyes widened and he felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. Sickness gurgled up his throat. His hands tightened over his control sticks as he leaned towards the screen. “What? What happened to her? Tell me!”

 

“Quatre, she’s in labor. You need to go to her. Now,” Lady Une demanded.

 

Quatre’s hands grew cold and clammy. He stammered and shook his head. “But…But how? This isn’t supposed to be happening yet! Is she all right? How is the baby?”

 

“All I know for now is that Lista is stable and comfortable. Lista is asking for you. You need to leave the battlefield and go to the hospital. I’m sending you the coordinates now,” Lady Une continued.

 

Quatre felt as if his mind was on fast forward. His dashboard beeped at him with the coordinates to the hospital. He couldn’t imagine what mindset she was in; he felt like his head was about to explode.

 

“Quatre, go to her,” Trowa’s calm voice echoed in his ear. “We will head for Melody and Relena, and the Maguanacs will take care of the rest up here. You need to be with her right now. We can handle the rest.”

 

“Sandrock is too slow for space travel,” Quatre said, his voice cracking with the onset of tears. “I don’t know if I will make it in time.”

 

“Take Wing Zero,” Heero ordered as the Gundam closed in on Sandrock. “There is no time to get a carrier to take you to the colony.”

 

Quatre made no argument. Instead, he opened his cockpit and the two pilots switched mobile suits in the midst of the fighting. As he settled into Wing Zero’s cockpit for the first time since his father’s death, he felt like there was a little ray of hope. He buckled himself in and grabbed the controls. “Thank you, all of you, for everything. Please be careful going after Melody and Relena. Lista would never forgive me if something were to happen to any of you.”

 

“Don’t worry about us. Go to her. And give her a big kiss for me, buddy,” Duo said. “We’ll all be there with you as soon as we can. Tell her that you guys are gonna have a baby in peaceful times rather than war, just like you wanted.”

 

“Thank you, Duo. Lista will be happy to hear that,” Quatre replied. Wing Zero transformed into its shuttle form and blasted away from the battlefield without another word, the only thing on Quatre’s mind to be at the side of his pregnant wife as she gave birth to their premature son.

 

“Well, that’s that,” Duo said. He frowned. “Now it’s time to go and save Relena and Melody. That bastard better not do anything to them, or I’m kicking his ass myself.”

 

“I’m sending you the coordinates to their location, Gundam pilots,” Lady Une interrupted. “I will issue an order to the Maguanacs to finish the battle up here. All of you head for Melody and Relena as soon as you can.”

 

Heero charged up Sandrock’s verniers. “Let’s go. It’s time to finish things once and for all.”

 

 

 

 

Melody’s heart thumped in her ears and drummed against her chest as she and Relena were led to the back of the store. Through the corner of her eyes she kept peeking at Relena, studying her demeanor, and found a characteristic frown holding firm. She seemed fearless. Melody envied that. She could only assume her father had drastic plans for the both of them if he ordered them here under the protection of his soldiers. Would he kill Relena? Would he kill _her_ , his own daughter? She remembered what her friends had said, that he had no allegiance to anyone, including her, and she could only hope at that moment that they were wrong.

 

One of the soldiers gruffly ordered them into a backroom, thrusting the door open for them to enter. Relena held her nose high and walked in first, Melody following so close behind that she could smell the remainder of her perfume.

 

Waiting inside was, of course, her father. He sat in a chair, legs crossed and a neutral expression dressing his face. As soon as their eyes connected, however, his face fell and brows furrowed into his eyes.

 

“We’re sorry about this, sir,” one of the soldiers said, walking past the two girls. “She insisted on coming. We didn’t think we would be able to convince her otherwise.”

 

Merrick tossed an unfavorable glance towards the man before looking to Melody once more. “I should have known you would have been far too incompetent to escort my daughter somewhere else. I guess nothing can be done about it now.” He pushed himself from his chair, and it was then that Melody and Relena both noticed the gun strapped to his leg.

 

“Miss Peacecraft, you are very foolish for getting involved in this matter,” Merrick said, shaking his head. He patted his palm against his gun, still strapped tight to his thigh. “I suppose you can do nothing but make sure you are involved in just about anything that revolves around danger. Do you thrive on it?”

 

“Firstly, I am no longer a Peacecraft. I am a Darlian,” Relena corrected with a sneer. “And secondly, getting involved was the right thing to do for the Colonists. They needed to know the truth, and now they do.”

 

Merrick scoffed. “Are you aware of how much a thorn you are in people’s sides? You are constantly meddling where you do not belong. It is in part because of your influence with your brother that White Fang failed in what they wished for. It is even more of your part that Mariemaia and Dekim Barton were unable to complete what they sought out to do. And now, my dear, you have made the great mistake of doing the same with me. However, I will not be lenient as they were. You will not walk away from this.”

 

Relena folded her arms over her chest, jutting out her hip. “Do not blame me for your lack of support from the Colonists. You reap what you sow. I cannot be held responsible for your actions. You alone will take the heat for your choices. If I did not reveal to the Colonists what your motives are, someone else would have.”

 

“I don’t believe that for a moment,” Merrick snapped. He slid the gun from its holster and pointed it right at Relena’s head, riling a gasp out of Melody. “The Gundam pilots would not have so much favor if it weren’t for your obvious support of them. But I suppose that is to be expected when you are intimately involved with one of them.”

 

“Father!” Melody shouted. She took a step forward. “Stop it! You can’t blame Relena for this, especially because of her relationship with Heero!”

 

“Stay out of this, Melody,” Merrick ordered. “This has nothing to do with you.”

 

“It has everything to do with me!” Melody interrupted. “You’re my father, and you’re pointing a gun at my friend’s head! Do you really expect me to stand here and let you do this? You are making a mistake! You can’t do something like this and expect to get away with it!”

 

Merrick scoffed again, showing off a cocky smirk. “Come now, Melody. Do you really believe you would have so much support had Relena not backed you up when you sided with her? It is the same with the Gundam pilots. The Colonists trust everything that comes out of this woman’s mouth, even if it is a lie.”

 

“I have never lied to the Colonists,” Relena rebuked. “They deserve to know the truth, and they know it. No one likes an honest politician, so I suppose I can understand your frustrations with me. But if you pull that trigger today, not even God will save you.”

 

“Let God strike me down if He wishes it,” Merrick said with a shrug. “I care not. If I deserve punishment for this, then very well, but you deserve it right along with me. I was impeached from my rightful position because of you. You _will_ pay.”

 

Relena lowered her arms to her sides with a soft, calm sigh. “I am not afraid of you, Merrick.”

 

Those words, spoken plainly and unafraid, ignited a spark of rage within the elder man. Seeing no fear in the woman’s eyes made his hands shake, and in the next several seconds, his resolve became clear. He would get at least one thing he wanted, and that was to see this woman dead.

 

Time passed as if through quicksand, the bullet leaving the gun and careening through the air. Merrick watched Relena’s eyes widen for but a moment, but a flash of red staggered in the way, followed by a very feminine wail.

 

Merrick's breath caught in his throat and the gun fell from his hand as he watched his daughter collapse, grabbing her shoulder and crying out in pain. Tears were streaming down her reddened face as Relena knelt down next to her, cupping a hand over her cheek.

 

“M-Melody…” he stammered, shaking his head slowly.

 

Relena snapped her head to Merrick. “What are you doing? Get a doctor!” She turned her attention back to Melody, biting down hard on her lip. She felt like she traveled back in time, back to Mariemaia taking the bullet for her from Dekim. It was the same thing all over again, and she couldn’t stop thinking about how history always managed to repeat itself. “Melody, why did you do that?”

 

Melody bit back another cry and fought to lift her head so she could look upon her friend. “You…You can’t die, R-Relena,” she coughed. “You’re too…too important.” She clenched her eyes shut and winced, her hand moving away from her wound for but a moment.

 

Relena saw the splash of crimson on Melody’s palm, streaking through her fingers and down her arm. “You shouldn’t have done it. You shouldn’t have,” Relena repeated, shaking her head. She turned over her shoulder at Merrick, who was staring down at them, gun long forgotten at his feet. “Get a doctor, Merrick! _Now!_ ”

“Melody! Damn it, where are you?!” a recognizable voice echoed from the front of the store.

 

A weak smile crept to Melody’s face. “Duo… He’s come…for me.”

 

As quick as Merrick's soldiers lifted their guns to accost the intruders, they found themselves with hands behind their heads and disarmed.

 

“You’re all in for a world of hurt,” Wufei said as he pushed one of the soldiers to his knees. He aimed a gun at the back of his head. “One move and it’s over. So do yourself a favor and don’t.”

 

Duo was standing at the doorway, eyes wide, as he watched Trowa push a bewildered Merrick to his knees and Heero came to Relena’s and Melody’s sides to check on them.

 

“She got shot for me,” Relena mumbled to Heero as she shook her head, tears beading in the corners of her eyes. “This was all a setup for me. Merrick wanted me dead.”

 

Heero’s eyes didn’t leave Relena’s at first, moving over her body for any injury. As soon as he confirmed that she was all right, he turned to Melody, who had since fell to her side, still clutching her shoulder. “Melody, are you all right?”

 

She moaned under her breath, her eyes fluttering. “It hurts so much,” she sobbed, shaking her head. As soon as the words passed through her lips, she felt another warm presence come to her side, a familiar palm moving over her face. “Duo.”

 

“Yeah, I’m here, babe,” he whispered soothingly. He slid an arm under her, helping to steady her onto his lap. “Everything is gonna be okay now. I’m here with you. You’re gonna be fine.”

 

“Are you sure?” she asked groggily. “What if…What if I die?”

 

“Don’t talk like that!” Duo spat. “You’re not dying! We’re just gonna get you to a hospital and everything is gonna be fine!” He turned around, staring at Merrick, who was still in a daze as Trowa handcuffed him behind his back. Preventer agents had since entered the room, taking out the soldiers and preparing to move Merrick from the room.

 

“I didn’t mean it,” Merrick mumbled. “She’s my daughter. I didn’t mean it. I swear. She got in the way. I love her. She’s my daughter.”

 

“Well, maybe next time you’ll think twice about picking up a gun,” Wufei replied. “But then again, I’m thinking that your arrest will be more of the permanent kind. You won’t have an opportunity to fake any kind of an apology. It’s over for you, Wysor.” He motioned his head for the agents to take him from the room.

 

“We should probably make sure they get him out of here okay,” Trowa suggested. They watched the Preventer agents pull Merrick to his feet, one of them picking up his gun with latex gloves before sliding it into a plastic bag as evidence. “He may try to give them some problems. He seems a bit unstable at the moment.”

 

“Well, considering he just shot his own daughter, I would hope so,” Wufei said sarcastically as he folded his arms. “I guess the man has a little bit of humanity in him.” He turned to the foursome on the floor. “We better get her to a hospital for treatment. She’s probably going to lose consciousness soon.”

 

“Please, let me stay with her. She needs me,” Merrick pleaded as the agents led him past the three Gundam pilots. “She needs me.”

 

“Does it look like she really needs you?” Wufei asked matter-of-factly, peering down as Duo held Melody close, stroking strands of hair from her half-open eyes. “From the looks of it, she has everything she needs right now.”

 

Merrick's eyes fell on his injured daughter as she was held by the braided Gundam pilot. He watched Duo lean down, pressing his lips against the center of her forehead as he promised he would take care of her. The elder man’s eyes fell, and he allowed himself to be pushed from the room, a darkened haze falling over him as he memorized the smell and scarlet hue of his daughter’s blood, the blood he had spilled himself.

 

Duo’s eyes never left Melody’s, even as Merrick was removed from the room. “I can’t believe you got in the way,” he mumbled, shaking his head in disbelief. “Are you going to start trying to be a martyr or something now? I won’t have it, you know.”

 

Melody laughed weakly and closed her fingers over his arm. “It doesn’t hurt,” she lied as tears continued to fall down her cheeks. “It’s okay. It’s… I’m just glad it’s finally over.”

 

“Heh, me too,” Duo agreed.

 

Melody turned her head, seeing Relena looking down upon her with tears in her eyes and holding a great deal of guilt over her shoulders. Heero sat next to her, holding on to her shoulders, as his eyes once again scoped Relena’s body for any sign of harm. Trowa and Wufei hovered over them with watchful eyes. “Wait. Where’s Quatre? How come he’s not here?” Melody inquired, turning her attention back to Duo.

 

“Well, funny thing about that,” Duo started, scratching his cheek. “He’s with Lissy. Turns out she went into labor.”

 

Eyes widening, Melody jerked up against the seizing pain in her shoulder. “What? We need to go to her!” she exclaimed.

 

Wufei knelt down next to the twosome, holding Melody’s eyes with a fierce gaze of his own. “Di Nevella and Winner would want you to be taken care of before you go off rushing to their side. We’ll all go to see them while Maxwell takes you to a hospital here for treatment. You would have to be really brave to take a bullet for someone, no matter how you feel about them. I can respect your courage. This war will be over because of what you did. You did well.”

 

Turning to Duo, Wufei rested a hand on the braided man’s shoulder. “Take her to the hospital. We’ll take care of any loose ends here and then go to Di Nevella and Winner. Come when you are able; otherwise, we’ll keep in touch with you to give you updates on her condition.”

 

Duo nodded and carefully pulled Melody to her feet, hoisting her close against his chest. “Gotcha. When you get there, tell Lissy how much I love her. We’ll both be there as soon as we can.”

 

Nodding in understanding, Wufei joined Trowa once more, now looking upon Heero and Relena as he helped her stand. “We will be coming with you,” Heero announced. “Relena should be fine. We can get her medical treatment at Lista’s hospital if she needs it.”

 

“I don’t,” Relena quickly argued with a shake of her head. “We should go to Lista and Quatre and see how they are doing. Along the way, we can speak with Lady Une about securing the release of their families so they can come to the hospital for the birth. I can imagine Lista’s parents would like to be present for it.”

 

Duo watched his friends bid a quick farewell to him and Melody before leaving the room. He slowly walked after them, mindful of the pain coursing through Melody’s shoulder and dimming through the rest of her body. “You know, you’d be fit to be a Gundam pilot with the kind of attitude you had today,” Duo spoke up softly, his eyes falling down upon Melody’s still form. “But hell, I’m just glad that the time for the Gundams is about coming to an end so you wouldn’t have to do anything like that. But I guess you will be a pretty good political leader for the Colonies. I guess we should at least be glad for that.”

 

“You think they will wish for me to remain as the leader?” Melody asked, her voice coherent as she nuzzled into Duo’s side. The slightest movement sent another round of pain through her, but she bit down on her lip to prevent another sob from escaping her lips.

 

“Mel, if they didn’t, I would really consider them a bunch of complete idiots,” Duo replied. “With you at the helm, and with your father arrested, this war is over. Peace is finally on the horizon, and when Lissy and Quatre have their baby in a world not up in flames, they have _you_ to thank. You saved us all.”


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter Forty-Five**

With tears brimming in his eyes, blurring his vision, Quatre rushed through the hall of the maternity ward, his mind reeling as he searched for the nurse’s station so he could locate his wife. All he could think about was something going wrong, about the death of his mother. No, he refused to lose Lista the way he lost his mother. He didn’t think he would be able to bear such a loss.

 

He came to a stop at the desk where three nurses sat at computers, typing endlessly in the hushed bustle of the hall. “Please, I need you to tell me where Lista Winner is,” Quatre asked breathlessly, his fingers gripping the edge of the lifted desk so much that his knuckles hurt.

 

“I’m sorry, sir, but I can’t divulge that information,” one of the nurses replied. “That is confidential to—”

 

“No!” Quatre exclaimed, slamming his palms on the surface of the wood. “She’s my wife, and she’s giving birth to my son! I must know where she is! I will go through every room if I have to in order to find her!”

 

The nurse stared at his outburst, hesitating for a moment before sighing deeply. “Mrs. Winner is located down the hall, several doors down in 427.”

 

Quatre pushed himself away from the station and moved quick on his heels to Lista’s designated room as his heart continued to clamber in his chest, against the pit of his throat, like a train off its tracks. As soon as he noticed the plaque outside one of the doors that stated Lista’s room number, he moved to enter, his lips parting to call out her name, but he found himself bumping right into Doctor Vale.

 

The woman steadied herself by placing her hands on Quatre’s shoulders, and when he saw her smiling, he felt his fears alleviate just a bit. “Quatre, it’s good to see you made it,” she said. “I’m glad you received my message from Lady Une.”

 

“Please, where is she? Is she all right? How is the baby?” Quatre asked in a hurried flurry, trying to push past her.

 

“Calm down, Quatre. Lista is doing fine, and so is the baby,” Vale assured him. “Lista received an epidural when she arrived here, so she’s completely comfortable. I have checked over the baby’s heartbeat, and it remains strong. You have nothing to be concerned about.”

 

“But why is this happening?” Quatre asked, sniffling away the onset of another round of tears. “She’s not due yet. Doesn’t this mean that something is wrong with her or the baby?”

 

“There could be any number of reasons as to why Lista has gone into labor so early, but my guess would be due to her severely high levels of stress. However, she’s after week thirty-four, so I’m not going to try to delay the birthing process. Letting it take its natural course would be the best thing for the both of them. Survival rates are high for newborns by this time. Although your son will still be considered premature, he will be able to live outside the womb at this time,” Vale explained as she pulled her hands away from Quatre’s shoulders.

 

Quatre stared at her for a moment, taking in the sea of information. “All right,” he mumbled with a robotic nod.

 

“I should inform you, though, Quatre, that your son is in the breech position, which means that vaginal birth may not be possible,” Vale continued, her smile fading. “It’s sometimes a little too risky to try pushing the baby out at this position. Lista is at risk for tearing muscles.”

 

Quatre felt his heart kick-start again, jumping right up into his throat. “You mean…you may have to perform surgery?”

 

“It’s not set in stone, of course, but we will try a vaginal birth first. Sometimes it is possible, but I do not wish to run the risk of Lista injuring herself while trying to give birth. Of course, she is insistent that this be done naturally, but she may not have a choice. You should prepare yourself to aid her in the event that it has to be done. She is not very accepting of the possibility at this point,” Vale replied.

 

“Of course. I will do everything I can for her,” Quatre said with resolve. “So…how far along is she?”

 

“It will still be awhile. She is still considered to be in early labor. Her contractions are coming every five minutes and are lasting about forty seconds. She is almost at four centimeters. For now, she is doing fairly well. Having you at her side should sate any fears she has at this point.”

 

Vale’s smile returned and she patted Quatre’s shoulder. “I’m sure you would like to see her. Go ahead in. I’ll be back soon to check on her progress. If you need me, let a nurse know.” With that, the doctor sidestepped out of the way and walked down the hall.

 

Quatre left no room to hesitate. He rushed inside, finding Lista tucked tight under a thin white sheet as she rested back against her propped bed. Her eyes were focused outside the window, staring at the little flutters of snow that marked the end of winter. Spring was soon to come, and their son along with it.

 

Watching her act as if nothing was wrong made him feel quite a bit better about what was happening. He took a step forward, and as soon as he did so, Lista turned her head, finding herself staring straight into his eyes. She pressed her hands against her belly and sighed shakily, a relieved smile playing about her face. “Quatre.”

 

As soon as his name passed through her lips, he was at her side, palms framing her face in a gentle caress. “I’m here,” he said in a rasp. His lips found hers, her taste a welcome one that seemed to soothe every last worry he had. His mouth continued to peck at hers, hungry to take her in and know that she was free of pain.

 

When her hands fell over his, pulling him away from her face, he stopped to look at her in question. A tear was trickling down her cheek. “Lista, what—”

 

“I’m so sorry, Quatre, for everything,” she sobbed, shaking her head. “I feel so horrible for everything I ever did. You have always tried to do the best for me, and I shrugged it away just because I was selfish and too stupid to see it.”

 

“No, don’t,” Quatre interrupted. “We don’t need to talk about this now. All I care about is that you and our son are healthy. I don’t care about anything else right now.”

 

Lista reached forward, curling her fingers into his shirt. “I promise I will do everything in my power to make sure he is brought safely into this world, Quatre. Nothing else matters in this world to me. I just want to see you hold our son, and I’ll be happy.”

 

Quatre frowned. “No, it’s not going to be that way. Don’t talk like that. You’re not going to die. You won’t suffer the same fate as my mother.” He threaded his fingers through her hair, smoothing it behind her shoulder. “I’m sorry you had to go through this alone. I know how scared you must have been. I should have been there.”

 

“Neither of us anticipated this happening,” Lista replied. “And it doesn’t matter to me. You’re here now. Our baby will be fine. I know it. I’ll do everything Doctor Vale tells me to do.” Her face contorted and she turned away. “I’ll have surgery if I have to. It scares me to go through something like that, but I would gladly face it to bring your son into the world.”

 

“ _Our_ son,” Quatre corrected. He nudged her chin, tilting her head to face him once more. “I don’t regret leaving you. I know it was the best thing for the both of us. But I know you were frightened, and I can hardly blame you.”

 

“Well, I _was_ scared,” Lista admitted. “Really, I still am. I’m not too sure what will happen now. But I feel a little bit better now that you’re here with me. And even if you couldn’t be here, I would still be strong for you. You’ve done it for me so many times. You deserve it.”

 

Quatre stared at her for a moment. Listening to her speak and hearing the conviction in her words was like being lifted from under the water after being forced under. “Lista, it seems as if you’ve changed a little.”

 

Lista flashed him a smile. “Hopefully for the better.”

 

“Always for the better,” Quatre replied, cupping a palm over her cheek. “I’m proud of you. I know that we will always be able to overcome any obstacles, personal or otherwise. And now, we can overcome this. We will bring our son into a world of peace rather than war, just as we both wanted.”

 

Lista’s smile faded. “Peace? Are you saying that…the war is over?”

 

“As over as you can possibly wish for it to be,” Quatre confirmed with a nod. “When I left the battlefield to come for you, most of Merrick's forces were decimated and the others were heading to rescue Relena and Melody. Merrick lured them outside of the business district. I can only imagine what he had planned.”

 

Lista clapped her hands over her mouth. “Oh, my God!”

 

“Calm down,” Quatre ordered hurriedly. “Merrick has been taken into custody by Preventer, so we can be assured that everything is all right now.” He pulled her hands from her face, threading his fingers through hers. “We can have our son in a world that is no longer embroiled in war and hatred. I promised, did I not?”

 

Tears beaded in Lista’s eyes, and she swung her arms around his neck, pulling him into her body. “It’s really over,” she sobbed, burying her face into the crook of Quatre’s shoulder. “It’s finally over.”

 

“Not truly over just yet,” Quatre correctly quietly, smoothing his hand over her hair. “We still have our son to bring into this world, and then I have a feeling that nothing will ever really be over for us. We have many beginnings coming our way, sweetheart.” He pulled away so he could look upon her, rubbing his thumb under her eyes to catch stray tears. “It’s not over for us yet. It never will be.”

 

 

 

 

Six hours later, the Gundam pilots and Relena sat in the maternity ward’s waiting room. They had only been occupying the room for a little more than an hour when they heard that Lista’s active labor had officially begun, but her progression was moving as slowly as Doctor Vale anticipated. The combination of Lista’s epidural and the fact she was a first-time mother both worked against her to ensure of that.

 

There was a loud clutter from down the hall, followed by a masculine whoop and laugh. All pilots turned in their seats, but it was Wufei who stood up to investigate the reason for the sudden ruckus, immediately annoyed. “Who in the hell is making such a noise in the middle of a damn hospital?” he demanded, taking several steps down the hall.

 

Rushing down the hallway was Duo pushing Melody in a wheelchair as she kept herself as still as she could while he ran her down the hall.

 

“Duo! Slow down before you kill me!” Melody pleaded, eyes wide.

 

Duo skidded to a stop right before Wufei, who looked less than pleased. He had his arms folded over his chest. “Would you like to share with us why you’re being a public disturbance where women are currently becoming mothers? And might I remind you that one of those women happens to be your friend?”

 

The braided man ignored him, opting to instead move Melody’s wheelchair closer to Relena’s seat. “Where’s Lissy? I wanna see her,” Duo said, turning to his other friends for an answer.

 

Wufei came up next to him, shaking his head. “I don’t think so. You don’t need to know where she is if you’re going to act like that. And besides, we’re giving her and Winner some time alone. You can wait to see her until after she’s given birth.”

 

Duo scoffed. “That’s a bunch of crap, Wufei. I want to know that she’s doing okay. Either you tell me where she is or I go and threaten one of the nurses to tell me.”

 

Melody opened her mouth to rebuke, but she felt a soft hand on her uninjured shoulder, prompting her to turn her head. Relena was looking at her, smiling. “Don’t worry about the two of them,” she assured her. “Wufei will keep Duo grounded for the moment. Anyway, how are you feeling? What did the doctor say at your hospital?”

 

“Well, the bullet made a clean wound, thankfully. Duo called Doctor Vale to clear me for travel so we could come here as soon as we could,” Melody explained. She eyed her arm, now hanging in a clean sling and her shoulder tightly bandaged. “I feel okay, though. They gave me some medication to help control the pain, so I think I’ll be all right. They told me to get a lot of rest. They won’t clear me to go back to work until they know I’m all right to handle the stress that’s about to come.”

 

“Understandable,” Relena agreed with a nod. Her smile widened. “You did a wonderful and selfless thing for me, Melody. I don’t think I will ever be able to repay you for saving my life. There was no doubt that your father had every intention of killing me today, but you stopped that from happening. Thank you.”

 

Melody’s mouth curled into a weak smile. “I wasn’t going to let him do something to you. You’re my friend, Relena. I would do that for any of you. I’ve never had friends before, but I know that friends would do anything for the people they care about. And I would do anything to make sure I get to keep all of you. I was tired of being alone, and now I have all of you in my life. It’s a blessing. It makes this situation with my father just a little more bearable knowing that I have support from all of you.”

 

“You do. You’ll always have us,” Relena replied. “And you’re right. That’s what friends do for one another. I think it’s safe to say that we’ll always be there for one another.”

 

Melody released a heavy sigh. “And it’s the greatest thing in the world, knowing I’m no longer alone. It’s the only thing I could ask for, to know that I am truly cared for. And now…I finally am.”

 

 

 

 

Lista was hunched over, her palms cupping her knees, as the nurse administered her second epidural dose. Quatre knelt in front of her, dabbing her brow with a cool, damp cloth.

 

“Are you all right, sweetheart?” he asked softly.

 

“Yeah, I’m okay. Just a little uncomfortable,” Lista replied. “I’ll be better once the epidural kicks in, though. It should only take about ten minutes, and then I’ll be just fine.”

 

“Mrs. Winner, you’re all set,” the nurse announced as she pulled away, tugging off her latex gloves. “Go ahead and relax back. Let me know if you need anything else, and I’ll be right in.”

 

“Thank you very much,” Quatre said, nodding as he watched the nurse vacate the room with her supplies. He hurriedly turned to Lista and eased her back against the array of pillows bunched up atop one another. “How is that? Comfortable?”

 

Lista nodded and winced, adjusting herself back into the position she was previously in. “Contractions only get worse as time goes on, and they’ve been pretty ugly so far. I’m just a little afraid of what they will be like when this epidural wears off.”

 

Quatre grazed the back of his knuckles against her temple. “You’ll do fine,” he assured her. “I have faith in your strength. And if you feel like you cannot take it, I am here to help you in any way that I can. And in the meantime, try not to think about it. Think about the outcome instead of the journey. When this is all over, we’ll have our baby son.”

 

Lista cracked a smile. “I can’t wait for him to be here. It will be wonderful.” She reached forward, stroking his cheek with nimble fingers. But just as quickly as she touched him, she pulled her hand away, curling it over her heart. “I’m sorry for having such a disregard for his life. Going out to save Duo turned out to be a mistake. I should have had faith in him and our friends, and instead, I insisted on putting so many people’s lives in danger. I don’t think I’ll ever forgive myself for it.”

 

“We’re all prone to making mistakes, sweetheart,” Quatre pointed out. “But the fact you recognize it as a mistake shows you have grown considerably. That is all that matters. And besides, we don’t need to discuss it now. It will only distress you further.”

 

Lista shook her head. “No, I’ve had a lot of time to think about this. You wanted me to have that time to come to this realization on my own, and I’m glad I did. I don’t want to make decisions that will negatively affect you and our son. I feel ashamed for what I did and for the things I said.”

 

She lowered her eyes to the white sheet covering her pregnant belly. “There are times when listening to your emotions is a good thing, but at the same time, emotions can be dangerous. I had such a good intention rushing out to save Duo, but I put our son’s life on the line. If things turned out for the worse, I would have been responsible for messing up not only my own life, but our son’s, yours, Duo’s…” She faded off and sighed in disgust. “I hate thinking that I was like that. I thought I was doing the best thing for everyone, but all it ever was turned out to be irrationality. I won’t do it again.”

 

Quatre sat silent, listening to her explanation. He leaned forward on his lap, smiling wide. “I am proud of you, Lista. I knew this would be the best thing for the both of us. We will always make mistakes. It’s a human thing, and there isn’t anything we can do to change that. But we can make those mistakes and learn from them to mold our future into something far better than we ever hoped. That’s what I want—a future with you, our son, and any other children we may have.”

 

“I’ll give you as many children as you want, Quatre,” Lista vowed, snapping her head to look upon him once more. “Thank you for giving me the time I needed to think things over. I don’t think I could bear to see you hurting so much because of something I did.”

 

“I’m relieved,” Quatre confessed. “I hoped you would come to know of this on your own. And you have.” He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. “But from now on, we will face everything together. I will support you, and you will support me, just as it should be.”

 

Lista nodded in agreement, but before she could respond, there was a firm knock at the door. The expectant parents turned their attention to the doorway just as Doctor Vale walked inside, smiling.

 

“Good to see you both doing well and smiling,” Vale replied as she placed her clipboard on the nearby counter. “Lista, I’m going to do a pelvic exam to see where you are. By now, your epidural should be taking effect.” She pulled on a pair of latex gloves and settled herself into a chair at the edge of Lista’s bed.

 

Quatre aided Lista in placing her ankles into the stirrups situated at the end of the bed, and Doctor Vale wheeled herself in between Lista’s propped legs. “So tell me,” the doctor began. “How are you doing?”

 

Lista rested her head against her pillow. “Okay right now, but I’m still a little scared about all of this,” she admitted. “I just want to make sure all of this goes as smoothly as possible, but I have a feeling it’s not going to be that easy.”

 

“Well, giving birth is never an easy task for any woman,” Vale replied. “But we’ll all be here to do everything we can to make sure your son is born as healthy and safe as humanly possible. There is no reason to worry until you know you should be.” She pushed herself away from Lista’s legs and stood. “Well, you’re completely effaced, and you’re at six centimeters. You still have four to go. It will still be several hours, so just hang tight and stay calm for now.”

 

Lista sucked in her bottom lip and watched as Vale removed her gloves and retrieved the clipboard from the counter. She pulled out a pin and jotted down several things on the paper. “Thank you, Calia,” she said as soon as the doctor slid her pen back into her pocket. “I know I have to be a pain sometimes, but you’ve made all of this a little bit easier.”

 

Vale flashed her a smile. “Of course, Lista. You’re my patient, and you have every right to be a little anxious about this whole thing. I’ll do what I can to make sure everything goes on the right track. But for now, just relax and think happy thoughts. I’ll be back soon to check on your progress. Ring a nurse if you need anything.” She bowed her head and left from the room before Lista or Quatre could say anything else.

 

Lista released a heavy sigh. “Oh, I hope everything turns out all right. I just keep thinking about how he’s coming earlier than we planned, and it scares me.”

 

“I think everything will be just fine,” Quatre responded. “Doctor Vale told us both that even though he will be considered premature, he should be developed enough to live outside of your womb. He’ll just have to spend a little extra time here so they can observe him for anything wrong.” He leaned forward, burying his face under her chin. “And when that’s over, we can take him home and our lives as parents can finally begin.”

 

 

 

 

It was eerily quiet in the waiting room as night shifted into the early hours of the morning. Lista’s parents and sisters had since joined in the Gundam pilots in their impatient wait for Lista to give birth. Lista’s sisters were all hunched together on their bench, sleep having long claimed them. Lista’s parents sat next to them in their seats, hands clutched tightly together as they awaited an update on Lista’s condition.

 

Wufei and Trowa left to retrieve some coffee and muffins for everyone as they continued to wait. Relena dozed off against Heero’s shoulder. Joelle Di Nevella was tired but refused to give in to slumber’s call as she waited for her first grandchild to be born.

 

Duo, Melody, Heero, and Lorenzo remained wide awake. Duo was obviously on edge as he sat fidgeting in his seat. Melody kept giving him reassuring pats on his leg to comfort him, but nothing could ease his concern for his friend.

 

The braided pilot scoffed and rolled his eyes, causing everyone still awake to peer over at him. “I can’t take this,” he hissed in a whisper. “I wanna know what’s going on. We haven’t heard anything for like two hours. Something had to have happened by now. Just how long does this freakin’ take?”

 

“Lista’s a first-time mother. It’s to be expected. And besides, I thought we already covered this with you. More than once, I might add,” Heero said with a roll of his eyes.

 

“Sorry, I guess I wasn’t listening,” Duo retorted sarcastically.

 

“Not to worry, Duo,” Lorenzo spoke up. “I have faith in my daughter, as should you. Doctor Vale assured us that she would let us know when something happened. I have had four girls, and each one was born under different circumstances. My wife was in labor with Lista for a day. Gabriela was here within eight hours. There is no telling how long it will take, but I bred that girl to handle anything that comes her way. She will be fine. And I can’t imagine Quatre letting her feel anything but strength at a time like this. You have nothing to fear.”

 

Joelle lifted her head from her husband’s shoulder, nodding in agreement. “I was afraid as all get-out when I went into labor with Lista. It took so long, and it felt like forever, but when she was finally here, nothing else mattered to me. Having Lorenzo and my family there made things a little easier. Lista knows we’re all out here thinking about her, and she has Quatre at her side. Everything should be fine.”

 

“I am glad to hear that you’re all thinking rather positively about this situation,” Doctor Vale spoke up as she walked into the waiting area.

 

Lorenzo and Duo stood up at the exact same time, both pushing forward towards the young doctor. “How is my daughter?” Lorenzo asked.

 

“Don’t worry, Mr. Di Nevella. Lista is probably about an hour away from beginning to push. She is almost completely dilated, so it shouldn’t be much longer now. I can’t say how long it will take for the baby to be born, but the next update you get from me should be to inform you that your grandson has arrived,” Vale replied with a wide smile. She patted Lorenzo’s shoulder and turned from the room.

 

Wufei and Trowa returned not several seconds later with coffee and muffins from the cafeteria. “What happened? I saw Lista’s doctor,” Trowa replied as he began handing out everyone’s early breakfast.

 

Heero nudged Relena, whispering for her to awaken. She slowly came to just as Joelle turned to her younger daughters and beckoned them out of their slumber, as well.

 

Melody clapped her hands together. “It looks as if Lista is going to be pushing soon. I suppose that means she’s in the final stretch.” She turned her head to Duo, who stood staring at the empty space Doctor Vale had just occupied. “Duo?”

 

At the sound of his name, he turned around, his signature wide smile plastered upon his face. “Damn right. Lissy and Quatre are gonna be parents soon. This is so wild.” He grabbed the top of his head, grasping strands of hair out of his braid. “I can’t believe she’s actually having a baby.”

 

“You’re just coming to grips with this?” Wufei asked, brow arched as he walked up to him with his cup of coffee.

 

Duo snatched it out of his comrade’s hands. “No, it’s just weird that it’s actually happening now! It was one thing to sit around and talk about it, and to even see her get all big, but now she’s gonna be pushing an actual baby out of her body.” He trembled and lifted the coffee to his lips. “Poor girl. I hope Lissy can take it. God knows I wouldn’t be able to.”

 

“She’ll be fine,” Melody said as she stood up to walk to his side. She rested her hand on his shoulder and smiled. “If there’s something I learned about all of you, it’s that you always overcome the odds and take everything that comes with all the strength you have. I don’t see how this will be any different. Lista will be just fine. I know it.”

 

Duo swung an arm around Melody’s shoulders, pulling her into his side so he could crush a kiss to the side of her face. “Yeah, you’re probably right, Mel. It’s gonna be all good. Lissy and Quatre are having a baby, and it’s gonna be the best thing ever for all of us. It’s the beginning of an exciting story.”

 

 

 

 

Lista couldn’t stop the constant tremble that fought itself over her limbs. Sweat dripped from her brow and down her cheeks, leaving a cooling trail along her heated skin. Her last contraction was a painful one; she didn’t think she would be able to take another, but she knew she had little choice at this point.

 

“I don’t feel so good,” Lista moaned as she turned to her side just slightly, her mouth hanging open just as Quatre popped another ice chip between her lips.

 

“That’s to be expected,” Doctor Vale replied as she walked to her bedside. “Some women experience nausea and vomiting at this stage. Just ride it out. You’ll be fine. Your contractions are now two minutes apart and lasting about 50 seconds. You’re probably at about ten centimeters by now. I’ll have to check you.”

 

“I really wish another epidural wasn’t out of the question,” Lista mumbled as she watched Vale walk away to slide a pair of gloves over her hands. “But I know that will only make things harder. I should have known there would be nothing easy about this.”

 

Quatre raked sweat-curled strands of hair away from her eyes. “Everything will be fine, sweetheart.” He grabbed her hand, clutching his fingers through hers. “When you feel pain, hold on to me tight.”

 

Doctor Vale settled herself in between Lista’s legs just in time for her to experience another contraction. The bones in Lista’s hand jerked as she clenched over Quatre’s hand, gritting her teeth as she tried to breathe through the pain. A loud whimper escaped her mouth as she counted the torturous seconds in her head.

 

“I feel pressure on my pelvis, Calia,” Lista groaned as the contraction waned, allowing her body to relax on the bed once more. Her muscles were already screaming from becoming so tense so often. “Why?”

 

“That’s a good thing. Your body is adapting to the baby’s descent into the birth canal,” Vale replied. “Does it make you feel like you want to push?” Lista’s hurried nod made Vale smile a bit before beginning the pelvic exam. “That’s also a good thing. You’re getting close to the finish line, Lista.”

 

After a moment, Vale pulled away and peered at a concerned Quatre. “Actually, you’re pretty much there. You’re at ten centimeters.”

 

Lista’s tension seemed to fade for that short second as she stared at Vale as if the woman had grown horns. “What?”

 

Vale beckoned the nurses closer to Lista’s bedside. “It’s time to bring your son into the world.” Her smile faded as she turned to Lista. “But I need to remind you that if this turns out to be too hard on your body and muscles threaten to tear, we won’t have a choice but to perform a caesarean section. I know you don’t want to do it that way, but if it will be the safest way for you and the baby, we won’t have an option.”

 

Lista winced and looked up at Quatre with a slight tinge of fear in her eyes. “We’ll do whatever will be best for you and the baby, love,” he replied. “Just remember that I’m right here. I won’t leave you. We’re in this together.”

 

“Okay,” Lista said, taking a deep breath as another contraction began to settle over her. Quatre loomed protectively, watching her intently as she fought to speak through the pain. “I think I’m about as ready for this as I’ll ever be.”

 

Vale nodded. “All right. We’ll take it slow. No need to rush things if it will only do you and the baby harm in the end.” She flexed her fingers and flashed them a smile. “So, are you two ready for this?”

 

“I’ve been ready for this since the moment I first heard his heartbeat,” Lista replied as she struggled to push herself into a seated position. Quatre came up behind her, steadying her with his arm. She swallowed hard and released a deep breath. “I want to bring him into this world. Let’s do it.”

 

 

 

 

After an hour, Lista felt like she was stuck in a void that she could not escape. Her head pounded as the blood continued to rush to her head after every push. And yet, after thirty minutes of grueling contractions, she’d only managed to push the baby’s buttocks from inside of her.

 

Quatre’s hand grazed over her face as if she were a cat, constantly petting back her hair and leaving little kisses along her forehead. She turned to him, her chest aching from her irregular breathing.

 

“Okay, I’m going to trying turning the baby a bit so we can get his little legs out,” Vale announced. Lista felt her moving between her legs, but wasn’t exactly sure what she was doing. She didn’t really want to know. “We want some small pushes, Lista, okay? Slow and steady.”

 

The topic of pushing had grown rather old for her. Groaning, Lista shook her head. “I can’t do it anymore,” she said, closing her eyes. “I’m so tired. It hurts. I want to stop.”

 

“Sweetheart, we can’t stop,” Quatre replied. “We’re so close to the end. I know you can do this. Just a couple more pushes, and our son will be born. Our friends and your family are sitting outside waiting for us. They want to meet our son almost as much as we want to.”

 

Tears streaked Lista’s face. “No. I can’t do this,” Lista sobbed, shaking her head again. She felt the onset of another contraction. “Please, Quatre. I can’t do this. I can’t.”

 

“Yes, you can,” Quatre said, his voice firm. He cupped her face in his palm, his other hand still long clutched by hers. “Lista, look at me. Listen to me.”

 

Lista blinked the tears from her eyes before looking up at him, wincing as the contraction pulsed through her, caused her body to shake once more. Against her own will, she pushed, crying out loudly as her eyes remained connected to those of her husband’s. She finally snapped her eyes shut and through another scream, her contraction ended, leaving her gripping for strength to continue. Her energy remained in inklings that hid within the confines of her body; she felt so weak. She didn’t want to do anything.

 

“Good job, Lista. The baby’s legs are free,” Vale informed. “Even your breathing and calm down a bit. A few more short pushes should do it.”

 

“No. No, no, no,” Lista repeated, snapping her head back and forth on the pillow. “I just don’t think I can do this anymore.”

 

“You most certainly can,” Quatre replied. He kissed her quickly on the cheek before grabbing one of her legs, pulling back. “You are one of the strongest people I have ever known, Lista, and it’s only one of the reasons I married you. I love you more than anything in this world. You are giving me the greatest gift. Now, when the next contraction comes, I want you to push and think about seeing our son’s face for the very first time. Keep that idea fresh in your mind. I know you can do this.”

 

Lista stared at him for a moment, mulling over his words. She sniffled back her tears and felt another contraction slam into her. With a stubborn resolve, she tightened her body and cried out, pushing as hard as she could.

 

“His shoulders are coming through,” Vale announced. “Keep at it, Lista!”

 

Lista sobbed loudly before releasing another scream, and her body collapsed against the pillows. “Oh, good god,” she murmured as she heaved for air. “So tired. I have no strength left.”

 

“You’re almost there,” Vale replied. “A couple more pushes, Lista, and it will be over.”

 

Quatre pressed his lips over her forehead. “Just focus on our son, and he’ll be here before you know it. I know you can do this, sweetheart. I have faith in you.”

 

“Quatre’s right,” Vale agreed with a smile. “Give it a couple more pushes. Now, why don’t we give it one last go?”

 

Lista bit down on her bottom lip, releasing a heavy sigh through her nose. She swallowed hard, her throat parched and scratchy from the lack of hydration, as well as her constant cries of pain and discomfort. “Okay.”

 

“Good. Your next contraction should be coming any second now. Be ready, and we’ll give it all we’ve got,” Vale replied, poising herself for the remaining pushes.

 

Quatre rubbed a strand of hair from Lista’s sweat-glistened forehead. “I am so proud of you for doing this, sweetheart. He’s almost here.”

 

Lista smiled and opened her mouth, prepared to answer him, but another contraction hit her, causing her to wince. Her fingers dug into his and she coiled her body, pushing as hard as she could without warning. She could hear Doctor Vale telling her that the baby’s head was making its way through, could hear Quatre cheering her on and telling her how much he loved her for going through all of this for him, for them.

 

Despite the pain ripping through her like lightning through a darkened sky, she closed her eyes and gave up every last bit of strength she possibly had, knowing that in the end, her son deserved everything she could possibly offer to him.

 

A resounding cry rang throughout the room just as Lista felt an immense weight leave her, and calmness seemed to flow around her like a warm ocean wave. When she opened her eyes, Quatre was leaning over her, a hand rested atop her head while the other still gripped her fingers rather tightly, but his eyes were wide and settled onto the little pink bundle of life in Doctor Vale’s arms as she placed him upon Lista’s stomach.

 

As soon as the baby was rested upon Lista’s body, his cries waned to nothing. Lista perked her head up, watching with teary eyes as her newborn son quieted down. “Why did he stop crying? Is he okay?” Quatre was hovering over her closely, a finger stretching forward to graze against the gentle red skin of his son’s cheek. Amazement flowed through him as he stared upon the child he had helped create, the child Lista had nurtured for nine months.

 

“He’s just fine,” Vale assured her. “He knows who you are. You comfort him.” She smiled as the new parents stared in marvel at their new son, Lista wrapping an arm around the naked baby as he squirmed upon her belly, leaving minute patches of healthy blood upon her hospital gown. “Have you decided on a name?”

 

Quatre shook his head, but couldn’t bring himself to look at her. His eyes were already scoping over his son’s features, etching them into his mind so he would never forget a single detail of this moment. “Not quite yet.”

 

“Nothing wrong with that. For now, I’ll just label his neonatal bassinet as Baby Boy Winner,” Vale said. She watched the twosome for a moment, staring at their new baby. She picked up a pair of medical scissors and lifted them towards Quatre. “Would you like to do the honors and cut his umbilical cord, Quatre?”

 

Quatre swallowed as he slowly took the instrument into his fingers. He looked upon Lista’s tired gaze and she smiled, nodding as she held their son in place. “It won’t hurt him?” he asked, turning to Doctor Vale.

 

“Not at all,” she said, shaking her head. She clamped down the cord in two places. “His umbilical cord bears no nerves. He won’t feel a thing.” She pointed to the spot between the two clamps. “Just cut right here. Take your time.”

 

Quatre took a deep breath and counted to three in his head before leaning forward and severing his son’s umbilical cord. As soon as it dropped from the point of his scissors, his eyes darted back to the face of his son. He was whimpering and moving just as much as he did minutes ago when he first came into the world.

 

“I’m sorry,” Doctor Vale spoke up. “I’m going to have to take him. We need to clean him up and follow premature procedure.” She carefully scooped the baby from Lista’s belly and walked over to a small scale on the other side of the room. After a moment with her back turned, she spun around with the baby in her arms and smiled. “Baby Winner is reading at five pounds and three ounces, with a length of eighteen inches. He seems to be doing rather well for the most part. I’ll begin on tests right away to see if there are any complications, and as soon as I know something, I’ll come to you. But for now, just relax. This has been rather long and tiring for the both of you.”

 

“Thank you so much for everything, Calia,” Lista said, smiling tearfully. “Bring him back soon. I miss him already. I want to hold him.”

 

“I know you do. And you will, as soon as we’re finished with him. He’ll be safe with me, I promise,” Vale replied. And with that, she turned from the room, followed closely by all but one of the nurses. The other stayed behind to clean up and get Lista situated into post-labor.

 

As soon as Quatre turned his attention back to Lista, he found her sniffling and wiping her nose with the back of her hand. “Love? Are you okay?”

 

“Yes. Just emotional. I guess it’s from all of this going on,” Lista sobbed softly. She released a tearful chuckle. “I can’t believe we finally have our son. This is too good to be true. I can’t wait until we will have the opportunity to hold him. I don’t think I’ll ever want to let go.”

 

Quatre smiled and nodded in agreement. “I think we can both agree there, sweetheart.” He kissed her again, this time longer and more passionate. “I love you so much. Get some rest. I know the nurse would like to check you over. In the meantime, I’ll go and deliver the message to everyone that the baby has been born. I won’t be long, I promise.”

 

Lista nodded and rested back against the pillow. He stroked her cheek with his finger before walking from the door, heading straight for the waiting room. His heart was loud in his ears, hard against his chest, as he realized even more with every step that he was officially a father now. He had a son, and it was the greatest feeling in the world.

 

“Quatre!” Duo’s voice pierced through Quatre’s thoughts. The braided pilot was rushing up to him, followed closely by Lista’s parents. “What’s going on? How’s Lissy? And the baby?”

 

Quatre’s smile widened and he nodded, his eyes scoping over all of his loved ones in the room as they awaited his response. Normally he would have been calm and collected, but against his will, a dam of tears burst. “I finally have my family. We have a beautiful baby boy, and now I feel like I have everything in my life that I could ever want.”


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter Forty-Six**

Quatre sat at Lista’s bedside, a smile permanently painted to his face, as he watched her eyes weigh down and then spark to life once more.

 

“Sweetheart, you should get some rest,” he finally suggested, pulling her hand up to his lips for a short kiss. “Everyone has had the opportunity to see you, and we don’t know how much longer Doctor Vale will be looking over the baby. You should try to sleep for a little bit.”

 

Lista was already shaking her head. “I want to see him,” she mumbled tiredly. “I don’t want to miss him when she brings him back in.”

 

“I’ll wake you when she returns with him,” Quatre promised, squeezing her hand. “I would never let you miss him. But I still think it would be a good idea for you to get some rest. I don’t think you’ll be able to fight it much longer.”

 

“I’ll fight it as long as I have to,” Lista remarked stubbornly. “Sleep comes second to our baby, and I have waited this long to see him. I waited nearly nine months, and it didn’t seem nearly as long as what it does right now.”

 

Quatre’s smile widened. He didn’t think she would ever get rid of her stubbornness, whether she was a mother now or not. “Well, I certainly can’t make you sleep, but at least rest your eyes.”

 

Lista said nothing. Instead, she listened to his gentle plead and closed her eyes, sighing deeply. He watched the evening breaths his wife took as she settled into a state of calmness, her lips parting just slightly and her head tilting to the side. He watched her carefully, knowing full well just how exhausted she was.

 

There was a soft knock at the door, and as Quatre turned in his seat, he fully expected to see either Duo or Lista’s parents again, but when he saw Doctor Vale walk in, his heart kick-started and he jumped from his seat, his hand still latched onto Lista’s.

 

The sudden movement caused Lista’s eyes to snap open, a short gasp escaping her mouth. Her eyes settled on Doctor Vale and her warm smile, but noticed she was not carrying her son. “Where is he?” she asked.

 

“Don’t worry, Lista. He’s doing just fine,” Doctor Vale replied. “He’s relatively healthy given his premature state. I’m going to keep him here for several days to monitor him, just to be cautious, before handing him off to you. You should be able to leave by the end of the day today. You experienced minor tearing of the muscles, but it’s nothing that won’t heal over the next couple of weeks. You’ll be sore, which is always to be expected, but you can just take that time to rest at home for a while.”

 

“That’s good to know,” Quatre said. He cleared his throat nervously. “But the baby. You said he was _relatively_ healthy. Does that mean something is wrong?”

 

When Doctor Vale lowered her head, Lista jerked up in bed. “Calia, what’s wrong with him?” she nearly demanded, her voice strained with the onset of tears.

 

“We did routine blood testing, which is what we normally do in this case, just to be certain that he didn’t pick up any infections or diseases. However, it turns out that he has a condition called congenital hypothyroidism,” she explained.

 

Lista pressed her hand against her racing heart. “Oh, dear God,” she murmured, shaking her head with widened eyes. She felt Quatre’s hand tighten over hers. “What does that mean? Is he going to be okay?”

 

“You have nothing to be concerned about,” Doctor Vale replied, a small smile reaching her lips. “It’s non-threatening to him. His thyroid gland is not completely developed, which means that he is unable to produce adequate amounts of thyroid hormone that is important in supporting normal growth and brain development. But we detected it in time for it to be treated.”

 

Quatre lowered his head, glancing upon Lista’s expression as she took in all of the information. She was biting down on her lip. “What causes this to happen?” he inquired, returning his attention back to the doctor.

 

“Really, we don’t know, but it could have something to do with the fact he was premature. The direct cause is unknown. However, your son will be required to take this medication for the rest of his life. He will be able to live a normal life so long as he continues to take the medication regularly. We will bring him in every so often to measure his hormone levels to make sure everything is going well, but we will discuss that at a later time. For now, just know that he is healthy and doing quite well. A nurse should be in with him soon, so you’ll have some time to be with him,” Doctor Vale continued. She walked up to the two parents, and she rested a hand on Quatre’s shoulder. “You have nothing to be concerned over. Everything turned out okay.”

 

Lista blinked several times, the mass of information floating around in her mind without connecting. “Was it…was it something I did?” she asked meekly, her eyes averted from the twosome hovering above her. “Was it because of me that he has this condition for the rest of his life?”

 

Doctor Vale shook her head. “Like I said, Lista, we can only guess as to the direct reason. All you need to think about is that he is going to be healthy and happy for the entirety of his life, despite the need to take a medication. He will be just fine. I suspect that Baby Winner will be a rather jovial type of person as he grows up.”

 

“About that,” Quatre interrupted. “Lista and I have decided on his name.”

 

Doctor Vale smiled. “Well, that’s certainly good to hear. What have you decided on?”

 

Quatre looked down at Lista and found a smile perched upon her face. After the news of their son’s condition, it was comforting to see.

 

“Doctor Vale?” A nurse walked into the room holding a small blue bundle tight against her chest. “He’s ready. He’s got quite a pair of lungs on him. I think he misses his mother.”

 

Doctor Vale chuckled and shuffled away from the twosome as the nurse walked forward, easing the quiet bundle into Lista’s arms. “I have a feeling with a mother like Lista, he will always have quite the healthy set of lungs.” She folded her arms over her chest as she watched Lista and Quatre stare down at the new addition to their family. A light blue hat adorned his head, but Lista could see little dark strands of hair peeking out from under the soft fabric.

 

“He’s just beautiful,” Lista whispered, shaking her head slowly in disbelief. “And I can’t believe he’s ours, Quatre.”

 

“I agree,” Quatre replied, settling himself back into his chair. He moved as close as he could, leaning down to press a soft kiss over his son’s furrowed forehead. “He’s perfect.”

 

“He really is,” Lista said with a nod. “Our little Xander.”

 

“Xander?” Doctor Vale spoke up. “Is that the name you chose for him?”

 

“It is,” Quatre replied with a nod. “Xander Winner.”

 

 

 

 

Quatre sat against the back of his chair, his son sleeping quietly against his chest. Lista had since drifted off in her bed, curled comfortably on her side. He felt at peace, like everything had finally fallen into place for him. He had his wife, his son, and the war was over. Everything would change for him now, but it was certainly a change he would embrace with open arms. All he could think about was what his future would hold for him as a husband and father and all the things he would teach his son about life. He hoped he could pass on everything he learned and more so his son would want for virtually nothing.

 

“Quatre? Lissy?” Melody and Duo walked into the room, hand-in-hand, with Lista’s parents right behind them. Melody’s eyes fell on Lista’s sleeping form. Duo couldn’t help but smile. “So, she finally gave in.”

 

“Yes, but I’m sure it was against her will,” Quatre replied with a smile of equal joy. “She was so tired. I’ll let her sleep for a good while before waking her up. Xander just fell asleep after feeding him a little bit of formula. He seems to be doing well.” His eyes journeyed over to Lista’s slumbering form. “I look forward to my days being this way. I will be watching over the both of them with my life.”

 

“We didn’t think it would be any other way, buddy,” Duo said as he walked up to him. He leaned over his shoulder, peering down at the sleeping baby. “He’s darn cute. You two make a pretty good-looking kid. I guess he’s gonna have dark hair like Lissy.”

 

“I am quite happy with whatever color hair he has,” Quatre replied. “So, what are all of you doing?”

 

“Well, Joelle and I are going to take the girls to your house so we can get some rest and change,” Lorenzo spoke up. “We’re all pretty tired, but we’ll be back in a couple of hours to visit again. The girls are getting a little cranky sitting out in that waiting room.”

 

“That’s quite understandable,” Quatre said with a nod. “Feel free to use anything there. Make yourselves at home.”

 

“Thank you, dear,” Joelle said. She leaned down and pressed a kiss against his cheek, then did the same to her new grandson. “We’ll be back soon. Take care of yourselves and get some rest.” She moved over to her sleeping daughter. Lorenzo had just pulled away from giving her a kiss, and just as Joelle moved to do the same, Lista’s eyes fluttered open. “Oh, you’re awake, sweetheart.”

 

Lista moaned, blinking slowly, as she tried to push herself up against the elevated bed. “Are you leaving?” she asked, a yawn tacking itself on at the end of her inquiry.

 

“We are, but we’ll be back soon,” Lorenzo replied. “Get yourself some more rest. God knows you haven’t gotten much in the last two days. I hope to see you a little more rested when we return later.”

 

Lista flashed her father a smile. “I’ll see what I can do. Thanks for being here, Dad. You too, Mom. I’m glad you could both be here.”

 

“We wouldn’t have missed it for anything in the world, dear. We’re just glad everything is going smoothly with you and the baby,” Joelle replied. She patted Lista’s arm and moved away. “We better get going. Your friends were just leaving, as well, but I don’t think they wanted to come in and disturb you. I think we’ll all be back later, so you’ll have a slew of visitors to talk to.”

 

“That would be nice,” Lista said. “Be careful. Tell the girls to get some rest. They can use my things if they need them. I’d like them to be well-rested when they see their nephew again.”

 

“We’ll be sure to let them know. We love you, honey. See you soon,” Joelle said as she waved her hand. She and Lorenzo walked from the room.

 

“So, is that what the two of you came in here for? To let us know you’re leaving, too?” Lista asked, her eyes turning to Duo and Melody.

 

Melody nodded as she moved towards the bed. “We thought it would be a good idea to get some rest ourselves. I’ll have to get started on some work, even though I’m not cleared to go back to the office just yet. Doctor Vale looked me over and thought I would be all right with going home.”

 

Lista’s smile fell. “I still can’t believe your father shot you, an accident or not,” she grumbled.

 

Melody smiled sadly. “He didn’t mean to. He wanted to go after Relena, but I couldn’t let something like that happen. I would do anything for all of you.” Her eyes settled on the blue bundle in Quatre’s arms. “Including your little boy, who is completely adorable. He has the same little button nose that Quatre does.”

 

Quatre’s cheeks flushed as he turned his attention away from her, moving down to gaze upon his sleeping son once more.

 

“Thank you for everything you’ve done, Melody,” Lista said suddenly. “I’m glad you’re all right and that this war is finally over for all of us. We deserve to have peace. Especially you. You have gone through more than any of us have. You deserve this closure.” She paused to clear her throat. “So, what’s going to happen to him?”

 

“He will stand trial, even though there is nothing he could possibly do to keep himself from being sentenced. He will more than likely be placed in a high-security prison for the rest of his life,” Melody explained.

 

“Are you all right with that?” Quatre asked. “This can’t be very easy for you to deal with.”

 

“It’s not easy,” Melody agreed. “He’s my father. I love him. I know at the beginning he had good intentions for me, but something happened to him along the way. He hurt so many people, myself included, and he needs to be punished. I think he needs that time to think about what’s he done, and hopefully he can find a way to repent for his actions.”

 

She shrugged and sighed, smiling at Duo as he continued to hover over Quatre’s shoulders. “But that’s not important anymore. I’m just glad that everything worked out for the best for all of us. We can move on to better things now, and the two of you can experience parenthood. It’s going to be wonderful watching him grow up.”

 

“For all of us, I think,” Lista replied with a smile as she turned to look at Quatre and Duo. The braided pilot was leaned over Quatre’s shoulder, cooing and puckering his lips at the sleeping baby against his friend’s chest.

 

Melody chuckled in amusement. “I think it would be a good time for us to go, Duo. Lista and Quatre should have some time alone with Xander. It’s long overdue. We can visit with them later.”

 

Duo nodded and patted his friend on the shoulder. “Cute baby, buddy. We’ll be back later to see you guys.” He walked around Quatre’s chair and gave Lista a quick kiss on the cheek. “You better rest some more, Lissy. You kinda look like hell.”

 

Lista chuckled deeply. “Thanks for that, Duo.” She watched Melody wave as she walked out the door, and Duo pulled away from her to follow suit. “Wait, Duo.”

 

The braided pilot came to a sudden halt, spinning around in question. “What’s up?”

 

“There’s something Lista and I wanted to tell you that no one else knows yet, and that’s Xander’s middle name,” Quatre replied. He looked over at Lista and smiled, giving her a gentle nod.

 

“His middle name?” Duo asked, tilting his head to the side.

 

“No one knows yet,” Lista said, shaking her head. “This is something I wanted you to know first.” She waved her hand, motioning him to return to her bedside. He did so, sitting down next to her legs. “You were the one that was there for me while Quatre was gone. You looked out for me and made sure I was taken care of. I don’t know what would have happened if you weren’t there for me during all of this. I would have fallen apart. I hope you know how much you mean to me.”

 

Duo couldn’t help the blush creeping up on his cheeks. “Lissy, you don’t have to tell me that. I know.”

 

“I’m glad that you do. And I wanted Xander to know how important you were to me when I was still carrying him and how much you looked out for him. It was actually Quatre’s idea, and I couldn’t say no when he suggested that Xander’s middle name be Maxwell. After you,” Lista said, her smile widening.

 

Duo’s eyes widened and he jerked back, his gaze snapping between Lista and Quatre. “What?”

 

“Xander Maxwell Winner is his full name,” Quatre added. He stood up and leaned over his braided friend. “And Lista and I would be honored if you would be his godfather, as well. We both want you to have a prominent role in Xander’s life. He deserves to have someone like you to be around as often as possible.” Without warning, he eased the sleeping bundle into Duo’s arms.

 

Duo’s arms began to tremble as the small five-pound, three-ounce baby settled against his chest. The feel of a baby in his arms was nearly nerve-wracking, not to mention heart attack-inducing. “Wow, this is weird,” he murmured. He was afraid to break his eyes away from the small baby for a moment, afraid one crack in his concentration would cause him to drop the child on the floor. “So, you mean to tell me that not only is he my godson, but you named him after me, too?”

 

“You learn fast,” Lista teased with a giggle. “Don’t you think it suits him? I like seeing you hold him, Duo. I want to see it as often as I can. Xander will be a better person for having you in his life. I know it’s made me one.”

 

Duo cursed the coming tears beading in the corner of his eyes. He sniffled them away, silently telling himself that he didn’t want to look like a wuss in front of his godson. His palm cradled the baby’s small head; he couldn’t believe it fit in his hand so easily, so perfectly. “I’ll always be here for you guys,” Duo announced suddenly. “Whenever you need me, I’ll be there for you no matter what. Nothing will stop me.”

 

“I never thought otherwise,” Lista replied. She watched as Duo turned his body and eased the child into Lista’s waiting arms. Just as she lifted her head to look at her friend, his lips brushed against hers in a chaste kiss.

 

“Lissy, I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy before,” Duo said with a smile. “Actually, scratch that. Probably one of the only good things to ever happen to me was that moment when I met you on the streets of my colony when we were eight. It’s going to take a lot to top that.”

 

Lista smiled tearfully, a strained sob escaping her mouth. “I love you, Duo. And I think Xander will love you just as much as we all do.”

 

“Hey, no crying, woman,” Duo scolded lightly as he reached forward, capturing a tear that trickled down her cheek. “I’ll always be here for you, Quatre, and that little tyke. I have to show that kid that there was a reason you guys gave him my name. I won’t let you down.”

 

“I hardly think such a travesty is possible, Duo,” Quatre spoke up with a smile. He leaned over Lista and gave her a deep kiss. “I’m going to escort Duo to the elevators and get a drink of water. Are you going to be all right with Xander? Do you need anything?”

 

“I’ll be okay,” Lista said with a nod. “I’ll see you later, Duo.”

 

Duo flashed her a smile and a wink. “You too, Lissy. Take care of that godson of mine.” He moved from the room after seeing Lista nod again, Quatre right behind him as he walked out into the hall.

 

Quatre’s eyes fell on Doctor Vale, who was standing over the nurse’s station and writing into a medical file. “Hold on a moment, Duo. I wanted to ask Doctor Vale something.” Duo said nothing as he watched his friend walk over to Lista’s doctor. He merely followed after him, curious. “Doctor Vale? Might I ask you something?”

 

Doctor Vale spun around just as she slid her pen back into her pocket. “Hello, Quatre. Duo. You certainly may. What can I do for you?”

 

“I know that Lista will probably be sore and going through some bodily changes for a while, but I thought I would have it clarified when it would be permitted for us to resume lovemaking,” Quatre asked.

 

Duo snapped his head in Quatre’s direction, eyes wide, as the question flowed from his friend’s mouth so casually. He couldn’t help but snicker a bit to himself.

 

“Well, it is normally around six weeks before any such activity will be comfortable for her, but the time varies,” Doctor Vale replied. “It could be even longer, give or take a few weeks. It will be all dependent on how much Lista heals and what she will be up to doing. Since Lista didn’t require any stitching, it may not be any longer than that. Discuss it with her to find out what will be comfortable with her.”

 

“Thank you, Doctor Vale.” Quatre bowed his head and spun on his heel, walking towards the elevators.

 

Duo shuffled next to him, elbowing his friend in the side with a glint in his eyes. “So, buddy, are you already thinking about that? I didn’t think you would be so eager to jump back into it.”

 

“It’s been a long time for the both of us,” Quatre admitted. “Words aren’t always the best way to show her how much I love her.”

 

“You know, there are other ways you can show her that you love her and all, buddy,” Duo coolly reminded him. He jabbed Quatre in the side playfully with his elbow. “Maybe those other ways won’t result in her getting pregnant again, too.”

 

Quatre cracked a smile as they came to a stop at the elevator. Pressing the bottom arrow button, the doors quickly slid open. “I appreciate the thought, Duo. Get some sleep, and I’ll see you back here later.”

 

Duo flashed him a thumbs up just as the doors slid shut once more, leaving Quatre with an amused smile on his face as he turned back towards Lista’s room, wondering if they would have to wait that long before he could take her to the stars.

 

 

 

 

Lista was more than happy to be sitting in a car rather than a hospital bed. Spending nearly two days there was enough for her, but not having Xander with them was depressing. Doctor Vale insisted that he remain there for observation for at least another day or two, dependent solely on his progress. She hoped it could be as soon as possible. It just wouldn’t feel right going home without him.

 

“How are you feeling, sweetheart?” Quatre spoke up, breaking through Lista’s ruminations.

 

Lista turned her head to face her husband as he drove them back home. “I’m okay,” she answered. “I thought I would be achier than this, but it’s not too bad. I feel pretty relaxed. I just don’t like leaving Xander at the hospital. I wanted to bring him home with us today.”

 

“I know. Me too,” Quatre agreed. “But Doctor Vale would not keep him there unless she felt it necessary. I’m sure we will be able to bring him home tomorrow. We still need to discuss his treatment plan and what precautions we will have to take with his condition, if there are any.”

 

Lista sighed deeply, resting her head against the back of her seat. “I guess I should be relieved that his condition is not life-threatening, but I still wish it didn’t have to happen to him. It makes me feel so awful for him. I wish there was something I could do for him.”

 

“Don’t dwell on it, love,” Quatre advised. “There’s nothing more we can do for him, and Doctor Vale assured us that he would live a normal life. We can ask for nothing else other than for him to be as healthy as possible. We can’t protect him from every little thing there is. Given the fact that he was born early, we should feel blessed that he is as healthy as he is.”

 

“Oh, I am. I’m so grateful,” Lista replied. “I know it could be a lot worse. We are fortunate that Xander is going to be all right and won’t have to spend so much time in the hospital before we bring him home.” She rubbed her arm against her breasts. “He caught on quickly to breastfeeding, too. It feels so weird, but it’s so amazing. I could do without the achy, though.”

 

Quatre offered her a smile and he reached over, taking one of her hands in his. “We’ll get through it. After we get something to eat, shower, and get some sleep, we’ll go back in to see him. He won’t even notice we’re gone. He’s probably sleeping himself. We need to take care of ourselves so we can do the same for him.”

 

Lista sighed. “Yeah, I know you’re right. I just feel empty not having him around.”

 

“You’ll feel better once you get something to eat, get a hot bath, and get into our bed,” Quatre replied. “Besides, I think it would be nice to spend some time with you alone.” He saw her look at him through the corner of his eyes. “The first moment I saw you in three weeks, and you were in premature labor with our son. Now that Xander is here, I know I’m not going to have you all to myself anymore. It’s going to be a big change, so while Xander is being watched over at the hospital, I would like to have some time with you.”

 

Lista felt her stomach grow warm at his words. Her smile was unavoidable. “What did you have in mind?”

 

“I thought making a dinner of your choice would be a start, and then I could play some music for you,” Quatre answered.

 

Her smile widened, if at all possible. “That sounds like a good idea.” She watched their home come into view just as Quatre began pulling into their driveway. “I remember being quite the terror growing up for my mother. I can only hope he will not take after me in that regard.”

 

Quatre’s laughter was boisterous as the car came to a stop before the house. “I don’t think your parents would trade you in for any other daughter in the world. I’m sure you enriched their lives, and they knew they could count on you to make every day lively. I’m sure boredom was a scarce thing in your childhood.” He hurriedly got out of the car and rushed around the vehicle just as she pushed her door open. He leaned in and unfastened her seat belt, taking her hand as he aided her to her feet.

 

With her fingers folded through his, he led her inside the house. When he walked inside, he found that nothing had changed since he left, except that it was perhaps much cleaner than he remembered it.

 

“I cleaned and cooked a lot to get my mind off of things,” Lista admitted when she watched him study the house as they walked to the bottom of the stairs. “I can’t imagine there being a speck of dust anywhere in the house. Good luck finding one.”

 

Quatre chuckled and nuzzled his nose against her cheek before kissing her. “I’m sure there isn’t.” As soon as he pulled away, a yawn seized him.

 

Lista frowned. “You’re just as tired as I am.” She watched tears bead in the corner of his eyes. She tugged on his hand and led him up the stairs to their bedroom. As soon as they cleared the open doorway, Lista removed her hand from his and began pulling her shirt over her head. She tossed the garment aside and unhooked her bra, tossing that aside, as well. She turned to Quatre, who was standing there watching her, quite bewildered. “Take your pants off, mister.”

 

Quatre’s eyes widened and watched as she shuffled her way out of her own trousers. He unbuckled his belt and slid his pants down his hips. “Why, may I ask, are we taking our clothes off?”

 

Lista, now only in her panties, smiled as she pulled back the blankets on their bed. “I just want to feel the sheets against my skin.” She crawled under the blankets and sighed as she descended against the pillows. “I haven’t been able to lay on my stomach since I got pregnant. It feels nice to be able to do it again.”

 

The mattress sank down with Quatre’s added weight. He had to admit how good it felt for their sheets to brush up against his skin. Before laying down, he looked upon his wife as she smiled contently up at him. He brushed hair behind her shoulder and placed his lips against the bare skin there, kissing her softly from the tip of her shoulder to the corner of her mouth.

 

“This was a good idea,” he murmured as he wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her gently into his body. “I suppose dinner and a bath can wait.”

 

Lista moaned and nuzzled against his body, a hand curling atop his naked chest. “All of my ideas are good ones,” she joked with a tired chuckle. “Don’t let me go, Quatre.”

 

“I won’t.”

 

 

 

 

Melody wasn’t sure what to do with herself. Due to her injury, she was told by the cabinet to take a couple of days off to recover before returning to work. She couldn’t fathom taking off any time at the moment, especially with the Colonies’ restoration right around the corner. She had to undo all of the damage her father wrought, and she couldn’t very well do so by sitting at Relena’s.

 

She was at least a little comforted to know that Wufei had returned to his own colony and was resuming his work with Preventer. Trowa was currently working with Lady Une to return Preventer to its rightful state. Their headquarters needed some renovations from the war and he had offered his assistance.

 

Heero, of course, had decided to seek permanent residence with Relena, to which she was elated to hear of. The Vice-Foreign Minister knew that she wouldn’t be able to get rid of Heero, no matter how much she tried. But she wouldn’t wish him out of her life, so she was happy to hear that he wanted to stay by her at all times.

 

Melody felt at home with Relena, and after her offer to stay with her for a while, Melody couldn’t refuse her. She wasn’t sure what to do with herself, whether she should return to the home she had made with her father. She also had the house she and Quatre had moved into, but she thought both homes were best left in her past. She would probably put them both on the market.

 

And then, of course, there was her old vacation home, the site of many of her father’s hidden forces. She didn’t think she could step foot there after such a desecration and thought it best to put that home on the market, as well.

 

So, right now, Melody deemed herself homeless until she could find a place to go. She thought a brand new home would be best for her. It was a new chapter in her life. A new home seemed appropriate to her.

 

“Mel, you look like you’re stuck in time or something,” Duo’s voice shattered her thoughts.

 

Melody turned her head up, finding Duo standing above her with his hands pressed firm on his waist. She offered him a silent smile. Duo was always a drifter, going where his work took him, so he didn’t really have a permanent place to call home. He opted to stay wherever she did, so for now, he had also taken up a temporary residence with Relena.

 

She knew how Relena felt, how Lista felt, to have the man they loved at their sides at all times. She felt the very same way about having Duo smile upon her with such a devilishly adorable smirk.

 

A broad hand waved back and forth in front of her eyes. “Okay, now you’re starting to scare me a bit,” Duo said. “What are you thinking about?”

 

“Sorry,” Melody apologized as she blinked her way back into reality. “I’m just glad that everything has worked out for the best. Everyone is going back into their old lives and preparing for the new. It’s a nice thought, is all.”

 

“I’d say so. You’ve been sitting there staring at the wall for a couple of minutes. I was wondering how much longer you were going to be spaced out,” Duo replied.

 

“There’s not much else to do when I can’t be working,” Melody said with a chuckle. “I still have a couple more days before I can return to the office. And who knows? By then, maybe the government will have selected my replacement, and then I won’t even have to handle any of the restoration.”

 

“Hey, now.” Duo leaned down to her level, resting his hands on her knees. “When did you decide not to have any faith in yourself? You jumped in front of a freakin’ bullet, for God’s sake. That takes a lot of strength, and if these bastards don’t think you’re good enough to lead the Colonies, then I would love to see who is. The minute you decided to take a bullet for Relena, that made you pretty popular with the people.”

 

Melody stared at him for a moment before resting her hands over his. “I’m not concerned with popularity. I just want to make sure that the Colonists’ needs are taken care of. They deserve to live a carefree, peaceful life. We all do. That’s all I want.”

 

Duo moved one of his hands from her knees, sliding it around her neck so he could pull her towards him. “I adore you, woman. Everyone else should adore you, too. Now I understand what all the fuss was about when Quatre realized he fell in love with Lissy. He was all excited all the time. He couldn’t stop thinking about her, and every little thing that came out of his mouth was something about her. He always said that she was his other half and she was all he ever needed to live his life to the fullest. Now I know what it’s like to have a woman do that to you.”

 

Melody’s eyes widened, her heart skipping a fluttering beat against her chest. “Duo…are you saying that you’re…you’re in love with me?”

 

“I don’t know,” Duo admitted with a shake of his head. “But I _do_ know that I would take a bullet for you, or a full round of them for that matter. I would protect you against anything, and I want to make you as happy as I can. I like to see you smile and hear you laugh. If that’s love, then I guess I am.”

 

Melody smiled and fell against his chest, curling her fingers into his shirt. She could deal with that.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

Standing before their chief, fully clad in Preventer uniform, were Trowa and Wufei. Lady Une sat in her desk, amidst the broken down room that was once her office, while Archer Burke stood next to her with a joyful smile upon his face.

 

“I would like to thank you for everything you’ve done since this all began,” Lady Une started, folding her hands together atop her desk. “Now comes a very challenging part. We must begin damage control. There are quite a few high-profile locations that Merrick targeted during his reign, our headquarters being one of them, and they all require quite a bit of remodeling. This building is no longer fit to house Preventer, but for now, it will have to do. Thankfully, damage done to it was not nearly as extensive as to Winner Corporation’s home office.”

 

“From what I understand it, Quatre’s sisters have already taken the helm and are exercising their own rights within the company to begin rebuilding,” Trowa informed. “Quatre will be doing very little work on the sidelines while he remains at home with Lista and the baby. Some of their operations have resumed, but for now, they are mostly concerned with taking care of damages done to their building and providing aid to those who need it.”

 

Lady Une nodded. “I would expect no less from any of them. The Winner family is a quite expedient bunch.” She flashed a smile. “Be sure to extend my congratulations to Quatre and Lista on the birth of their son. I’m sure there will eventually be an announcement throughout the Colonies to inform everyone that Lista has given birth. Of course, there were quite a lot of people that were unaware she was pregnant to begin with, not to mention she and Quatre were married, as well. But I suppose that is in the past, and as long as everyone is healthy, there is nothing wrong with it.”

 

“We have a lot of choices to overtake now,” Archer interrupted. “Merrick's trial was held earlier in the day, as I’m sure you’re aware. He has been sentenced to life in a high-security prison and is more than likely being transported there as we speak. Preventer and the Colonial military have begun working together to formulate a series of plans to deal with damages. Our work is far from over. I hope you are prepared.”

 

“It’s going to be a long road, but a profitable one,” Trowa said with a nod. “Quatre informed me that money is of no issue. He has instructed his sisters to use all available cash flow to help in the restoration. While his activity will be minimal for the time being, he still wishes to do what he can without taking time away from Lista and their son.”

 

Chuckling and shaking her head, Lady Une peered up at Archer. “I would expect no less from Quatre, would you, Archer? He’s always trying to help in any way he can. I don’t think he would know what to do with himself otherwise.”

 

“Well, we should be grateful that we have such help,” Archer replied. “This would prove to be a difficult task with or without him.”

 

Lady Une nodded in agreement, and as she turned back to the three Gundam pilots before her, her smile faded. “There is also another matter that needs to be addressed. The Gundams. We need to decide what we will be doing with them, as well as the mobile suits of the Maguanac Corps. The law is still in effect, which means having such tools of war are not permitted. I have already discussed this with Rashid, and he has agreed to adhere to any decision we make.”

 

“Why are you asking us?” Wufei inquired, folding his arms over his chest. “Wouldn’t this be the decision of the leader of the Colonies?”

 

“Normally, yes, but right now, we are not sure who the leader is going to be,” Lady Une answered. “Of course, Melody is still acting leader, having divided power. But this will be changing very soon. The Senate wishes to instate a permanent leader as soon as possible to lead this restoration. From what I understand it, Senator Ashby has informed me that they have every intention of asking Melody to continue her work as leader.”

 

Wufei’s face contorted. “She’s too meek to be a leader. I’m not sure this is such a good idea.”

 

“Don’t be so negative, Wufei,” Archer scolded. “She’s done a fairly good job so far, and if she’s able to jump in front of a bullet for someone, then she isn’t as meek as you think she is. She was prepared to give her life for someone else. That’s the kind of trait the people would want in their leader.”

 

Wufei waved him off. “You call it negative. I call it realistic,” he retorted. “Surely there is someone else with more experience to take on the job.”

 

Lady Une cleared her throat. “Arguing over the matter will get us nowhere. The fact is, Melody cares nothing more than for the Colonists to get all the necessities they need out of life. She wishes to atone for her father’s actions, and will do what is needed to ensure their protection and safety. Peace is her primary goal. If she was able to work well enough under the pressure of her father’s war, then surely she will do a manageable job during this restoration. She will be properly asked by the Senate in due time, but right now, our focus must be on aiding those that need it and getting everything back to normal. And that brings me back to my previous question. What course of action would you like to take concerning your Gundams?”

 

“We should destroy them,” Trowa spoke up quickly. “Keeping them around would only make a reason for history to repeat itself again. They may be the symbols of peace, but they also symbolize war. The last thing the people want is a reason to have them.”

 

“Do you feel the same?” Lady Une asked, darting her eyes to Wufei.

 

Wufei only nodded in accord, opting to stay silent as his hands folded behind his back.

 

“Well, then I suppose it’s settled,” Lady Une said. She turned to Trowa. “You are the demolition expert, Trowa. If you don’t mind, I would like you to make all the arrangements for their detonation. Just send me periodic reports on your progress.”

 

After watching Trowa nod in understanding, Wufei turned to Archer. “Are you going to return to your position as Secretary of State now that Merrick is no longer a factor of power? I’ve heard that those appointed by Merrick are being removed from their offices.”

 

“Well, I have been asked already, and I don’t think I would have the heart to say no,” Archer replied. “I would like to assist in any way possible, and I don’t think I’ll be able to do so without some kind of political influence. So yes, I will more than likely return to my former post. Returning the Colonies to their former glory will be a long, healing road, but I think having us work together will make it more than possible.”

 

 

 

 

Lista found it ironic that she awoke on her back, staring up at the pasty ceiling of her bedroom. For so long she wished to sleep on her stomach, but pregnancy halted such a simple wish. And now, her habits of late seemed to greet her once more. She couldn’t help but smile.

 

She felt fingers flex upon her stomach, and it was then that she realized Quatre’s hand was rested atop her belly. Turning her head, she found her husband peering up into the ceiling, even though he was comfortably rested on his side.

 

“Quatre?” Her voice was crackly from the aftermath of sleep, but it seemed to rouse his attention all the same.

 

“It’s strange,” Quatre started, heaving a deep sigh. “It’s almost as if Xander is still growing inside you. But he’s not. He’s a real human being, breathing and doing everything on his own now.”

 

Lista’s smile widened as she turned to face him, rubbing her palms against his bare chest. “It’s a marvel, isn’t it? I didn’t realize it until right after he was born just how amazing life is, how much of a miracle it is for a woman to have such an ability to carry and nurture another human being. I feel so blessed that I had that opportunity.” Her fingers reached up to his face, pulling him into a gentle kiss. “And now we have our baby. I don’t think I could imagine my life without him in it anymore.”

 

“Certainly not,” Quatre agreed as he wrapped his arms around her back, tugging her against his semi-naked form. “Do you feel better after getting some sleep?”

 

“Much better,” Lista said with a nod. “I feel incredibly refreshed.” She released a small giggle. “But I imagine a bath would be a good idea. Dinner is sounding good, too. My appetite seems to have returned. I would like to take care of both so we can go back to the hospital and see Xander. I miss him terribly.”

 

“I do, too.” Quatre captured a quick kiss before pulling away from her, sliding out of bed. “We should get moving, then. I’ll make us some dinner after we bathe. Would you like a bath or a shower?”

 

Lista pushed the blankets from her body as Quatre walked around the bed. He reached for her hand, helping her briskly to her feet. Smiling with a warm blush swarming her cheeks, she wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pressing her bare body against his. “I think a shower would be nice. Are you going to join me?”

 

Quatre chuckled. “If it would please you.”

 

Lista shook her head, frowning. “If it would please _you_. You know I don’t mind when you join me. I thought I would ask for your sake.”

 

Quatre couldn’t help but throw his head back, releasing a hearty laugh. “I prefer intimate moments with you. A shower it is, then.”

 

Tightening his fingers through hers, he led her into their bathroom and bent over the tub, first turning on the water to test its temperature before activating the showerhead. Lista, in the meantime, gathered two fresh towels from the overhead cupboard and shed her panties. Quatre closed the shower curtain and turned on the shower, letting the steamy water sprinkle in a rush into the tub.

 

Smiling, Quatre helped Lista inside before removing his boxers so he could join her. Lista was standing beneath the showerhead, the torrent of water falling in a rainstorm over her skin and hair. “This feels nice,” she moaned, smoothing her hands over her hair and down her neck. “You got it perfect, Quatre.”

 

“Good.” Quatre stepped up to her, wrapping his arms under her breasts. “Thank you, Lista, for bringing our son into this world for us to cherish and love. I don’t think I could ever repay you for giving me a family.”

 

Lista turned her head over her shoulder, peering at him in question. “It’s not as if I created him myself. Xander is mine just as much as he’s yours. Don’t give me all the credit.”

 

“You deserve it,” Quatre insisted, pressing his lips against the back of her shoulder. “You showed amazing strength during his birth. I know how difficult it was for you. You could have given up, but you didn’t.”

 

“I wanted to for a moment,” Lista admitted, sighing. “It hurt so much. For a little bit, I couldn’t think of anything else but how much it hurt. I would probably have given up if you weren’t there to help me through it. Most of my strength comes from you. I hope you know that.”

 

“We draw strength from one another,” Quatre corrected. “I am perfectly fine with that. We are far stronger together than separated. Having Merrick split us apart was unbearable for me. I wanted to know how you were, what you were doing at the exact moment I was thinking of you. And splitting us apart of my own accord was not much different. I worried for you a good deal.”

 

Lista spun around in his arms, cupping his cheeks in her palms. “I don’t hold that against you. I’ve always been a firm believer that everything happens for a reason, whether it be in our control or not. I think having been separated both times had more positive results than negative. I just want to experience life with you, no matter how rocky it may be. Going through it alone now seems wrong.”

 

Quatre chuckled. “My wife, the philosopher.” He stole a quick kiss from her, reveling in the taste of her lips. He swore he would never grow tired of it. “I love you and Xander more than anything in this world. I will spend the rest of my life proving it to the both of you.”

 

“Silly Quatre,” Lista teased with a giggle. “You never had to prove that. I knew that from the first time we shared our first kiss after White Fang’s defeat.” She stopped, her eyes carrying her off to the memory. She had memorized the white hospital room, the light shining in through the blinds, the many flowers brought in as get-well-soon gifts from his many admirers.

 

But the most prominent memory was the shyness in Quatre’s words, or lack thereof, when he revealed how much he truly cared for her. She couldn’t imagine their beginning happening any other way. “It can’t get any better than this,” she murmured. “And if it does, then I really won’t want to wake up from reality.”

 

 

 

 

The following two days passed in a blur, much to Quatre and Lista’s relief. Standing at the entrance to the hospital with baby Xander wrapped in a light blue baby blanket seemed far too sweet to be real.

 

“Thank you so much for everything, Doctor Vale,” Quatre said, bowing his head in respect. “We’re glad that Xander’s stay in the hospital was not longer.”

 

“Everything seems to be doing well,” Doctor Vale confirmed with a nod and a smile. “His lungs and heart are strong. He caught on to breastfeeding quickly. We will begin his thyroid treatment in about a week. I’ll give you a call to set up an appointment. But for now, enjoy the beginning of parenthood.”

 

Quatre and Doctor Vale shook hands before Quatre slung their diaper bag over his shoulder. He turned to Lista, whose eyes were settled firm on their quiet baby. “So, are we ready to go?”

 

“We were born ready, Daddy,” Lista answered with a chuckle. “Thank you again, Calia. You made this quite a bit easier. Thank you for taking care of him.”

 

“Not at all, Lista. I’ll be seeing you again fairly soon, both for Xander’s appointment and for yours. Ease yourself back into your everyday activities, but don’t go wild. You’re still going to be sore and adapting to not being pregnant anymore,” Vale explained. She tucked her hands into her pockets and grinned. “I better go and do my rounds. Take care, both of you. If you have any questions or concerns, you know how to reach me.”

 

“Thank you again,” Lista said just as the doctor spun on her heel, walking off to answer a page. She looked at Quatre, who was smiling at her. “Well, I suppose we better get going. Xander needs a tour of his home. At least his home for now, anyway.” She couldn’t stifle a chuckle.

 

Quatre nodded and opened the door, allowing Lista to walk through into the afternoon sun. Clouds were hanging overhead, looming in front of the sun to hide it for a moment before the sun’s rays peeked through. It was an unseasonably warm day, but neither Quatre nor Lista had any complaints.

 

Opening the back door of their vehicle, Quatre set the diaper bag on the floor and moved so Lista could settle Xander in the car seat.

 

“I’m a little nervous about this,” Lista admitted as she carefully pulled the buckles over Xander’s little blanket-wrapped body.

 

“He’ll be fine,” Quatre assured her. “He won’t even notice he’s in a car, sweetheart. If it would make you feel better, you could always sit in the back with him.”

 

Lista perked her head up as soon as she checked the tightness in Xander’s belt buckles twice. “No, I can’t be all overprotective. I trust you. I know he’ll be fine. I guess I’m worrying for nothing.” She shut the door as quietly as she could, afraid that she would alarm Xander as he drifted off to sleep in his car seat.

 

Quatre rested a hand on her shoulder. “I think you and I will do a great deal of worrying for a while. This is uncharted territory for the both of us. There’s nothing wrong with that.” Kissing her quickly on the cheek, he opened her door for her, watching her get in. As soon as she did, she turned over her shoulder to peer on their sleeping son. She couldn’t help but smile at the calmness on his features. It comforted her, and she turned around to buckle her own seatbelt.

 

Quatre got inside, fastened his seatbelt, started the car, and pulled slowly from the front of the hospital. “I spoke with Trowa earlier,” he announced, knowing that Lista would undoubtedly continue to turn over her shoulder to check on Xander for the short drive home. “It was the first time I’d spoken to him since you were discharged. I suppose he and everyone else wanted to give us some time to adjust and have time to ourselves before speaking with us.”

 

Lista chuckled. “That’s considerate of them. What did Trowa have to say? Did he have an update on the restoration?”

 

“He did,” Quatre replied with a nod. “Apparently Melody is going to be asked to head the Colonies on a permanent basis. I’m not sure when, but they might be trying to get everything underway before moving on to that stage. So far everything has begun smoothly. Winner Corporation will be helping as much as possible. My sisters will ensure that. And then, there is the subject of what to do with the Gundams.”

 

Lista’s eyes widened slightly at the mention of their former battle comrades. “Oh? And what is that?”

 

“Detonation. Lady Une discussed it with the others, and they all thought it appropriate to detonate again,” Quatre continued. “I wasn’t asked about it, but I’m pretty sure that’s because they knew what my answer would be on the matter. Trowa will be handling the preparations. He wanted to know when would be a good time to be there for it if I wished to be present.”

 

“Are you going when it happens?” Lista asked, tilting her head to the side in curiosity.

 

“I don’t know yet.” Quatre shook his head. “I’m not quite sure what my feelings are on the matter.”

 

“I think you should be there,” Lista said. “You should be there when it happens and say your final goodbye to Sandrock. If all goes well, it will be the last time you see it.”

 

Quatre took his eyes off the road for a short moment to peer at her in question. “It seems as if you are quite insistent on me going. Is there a reason?”

 

Lista shrugged. “I don’t know. I just remember what it was like the last time it happened, after Mariemaia was defeated. It’s not easy parting with your comrade. Sandrock deserves for you to be there, after all. Detonating all over again is not going to be easy, but you still have that connection with Sandrock that you’ve always had. You should be there.”

 

She finally gave in and turned over her shoulder, wishing to look upon Xander as he slept, blissfully unaware of the ride home. She couldn’t help but adore the outfit he wore, thanks to her parents. It was a green and blue striped outfit with a baby dinosaur on it. His hat was blue, matching almost perfectly with his first official outfit.

 

A hand fell on her knee, causing her to look at Quatre. He was staring at the road and smiling. “I think you’re going to be a protective mother whether you wish to be or not,” he said.

 

“I guess you’re right. I just can’t stop looking at him. He’s just so adorable,” Lista gushed, looking over her sleeping son. “Melody was right. He really does have your cute little nose.”

 

Laughing gently, Quatre pulled the car into their driveway, coming to a slow stop in front of the house. As soon as the car was in park, Lista was already unbuckled and out of the car, preparing to remove Xander from his car seat.

 

Quatre joined her side after snatching the diaper bag from the other side of the car. Xander was nestled deep against Lista’s shoulder as they walked to the porch as Quatre pulled out the house key. He opened the door and moved out of the way so Lista could walk inside first. He followed her in, shutting and locking the door behind her.

 

“Umm, Quatre?” Lista’s voice called out to him as he took off his shoes in the foyer. “You need to come in here and see this.”

 

Quatre dropped the diaper bag at the door and walked into the living room. He came to a fast halt next to Lista when he, no doubt, saw the very same thing she did. “What in the world?”

 

Mountains of diapers, toys, clothes, bottles, and just about everything else baby-related took over the living room like a tsunami over an island village. “Where did all of this come from?” Lista asked, turning her head to gaze at Quatre. The bewildered look on his face was all she needed; he apparently knew just as little as she did on the matter.

 

Walking over to the coffee table, where a baby thermometer and first-aid kit lay, he found a folded white card standing up with their names on it. He picked it up and flipped it open, finding that the gifts came from just about everyone they knew. Heero, Duo, Trowa, Wufei, Melody, Relena, Lady Une, Archer, Zechs, Sally, Noin, Hilde, Quatre’s sisters, Lista’s parents, and her younger sisters had all signed the card.

 

Quatre couldn’t help but chuckle. “I should have expected this.”

 

Lista came up behind him, her eyes quickly skimming over the names on the card. “How did they get in the house? We weren’t even gone that long. How in the world did they plan this?”

 

Quatre placed the card back on the table and turned to her with a knowing grin. “Sweetheart, our friends are Gundam pilots. I don’t think they would be hindered by a mere door lock.” His eyes scoped over the baby gear scattered throughout the room. “I can only imagine what’s in the nursery. I have a feeling this isn’t the end of it.”

 

Lista’s eyes widened. “You have to be kidding me. We have to put all of this away, you know. We should call the pranksters and tell them to take care of it all themselves.”

 

Leaning over to his wife, Quatre kissed her, then their son, before rolling up his sleeves. “They meant well, sweetheart. I can handle all of this. I’m sure we’ll find the room for it.”

 

Lista’s hand grazed over the surface of a plush baby blanket. A smile crept to her face. “I don’t know why I’m surprised by all of this. I guess we should have known they would do this, although it was hardly necessary. They knew that we didn’t really need much.”

 

Laughing, Quatre began gathering up the clothing and toys conveniently left in laundry baskets throughout the room. “Well, I suppose that will save us some trips to the store. If there has ever been anyone in our lives that we could count on, it was always our friends. I suppose that will never change.”

 

Eyes moving back over the roomful of baby things, Lista couldn’t help but smile and agree. Xander would have a very full life.

 

 

 

 

A week later, Melody was being led down the all-too familiar hall to the conference room by two Preventer agents. She wished one of them would have been one of her friends, but she knew they were more than likely busy with other projects Lady Une had in store for them. It couldn’t be helped, but she could have used a familiar face as he heart continued to pound mercilessly against her ribcage.

 

Having medical clearance to go about things as she wished, not to mention having gotten rid of that annoying arm sling, were both invisible weights now gone from her shoulders.

 

But now she had to worry about what this upcoming meeting would consist of. She knew it had something to do with her temporary powers as leader. Duo drilled it into her brain that she was an excellent candidate to remain as leader, and he would have a few choice words for Senator Ashby and the other political figures deciding her fate if they thought otherwise. She had to admire his protective nature.

 

“Miss Wysor, they’re waiting for you in here,” one of the Preventer agents spoke up as they came to a stop at a set of closed double doors. He opened one of them for her, but her feet hesitated. She took a deep breath, swallowed hard, and finally found the strength to move herself into the room full of people.

 

She barely heard the door shut behind her as she took several steps forward. All eyes were on her, and she fought the urge to whimper. She noticed Relena was in the room, sitting just several chairs down from Senator Ashby. She thanked God for the familiar face she needed, and folded her trembling hands behind her back, forcing a proud visage before the head of the Senate.

 

“Miss Wysor, I’m sure you can guess as to why you have been summoned into this meeting,” Ashby spoke up. His voice sounded far more periling than usual, but Melody figured it had something to do with her screaming nerves.

 

“I do,” she said, clearing her throat of her obvious nervousness. “I assume you have reached a decision.”

 

“We have. It is no use hiding the damages we must correct after your father’s reign of destruction, but that ship has sailed. You are aware just as anyone else of what his fate has become. Now it is time to decide yours,” Ashby replied.

 

Melody swallowed again. “Am I to receive punishment for being an accomplice?” As soon as the question passed her lips, she almost wished she could take them back. But she had to know.

 

There was silence for a moment before Ashby spoke up once more. “We have deliberated over this matter for quite some time. The induction of a commander in chief is not something to be taken lightly. We all have our faults, to be sure, but make no mistake, Miss Wysor, that adhering to your father’s threats is not one of yours. You have shown remarkable strength in the face of danger. You stepped in front of your father’s bullet to save Vice-Foreign Minister Darlian. Such an action in the heat of the moment is commendable. Rash, but commendable and selfless. The Colonists draw their own strength from a leader with characteristics like yours.”

 

Melody had to hold back a grin. Duo had said much the same thing to her time and time again. He would love to be told that he was right. “I thank you for that, but it is something anyone would do for a person he or she cares about. Vice-Foreign Minister Darlian is a dear friend of mine. I hardly expected myself to stand there and watch her die by my father’s hand.”

 

“Then let me ask you this, Miss Wysor. Do you feel the need to prove yourself? Or rather, would you like to atone for your father’s actions against the Colonies?” Senator Ashby inquired, resting his chin in his threaded fingers.

 

“I have no wish to prove myself to anyone,” Melody replied quickly. “But I would like to do what I can to make up for my father’s acts. I was against them from the start, and I know what it’s like to have a loved one ripped from your grasp forever. Words can only do so much to dull the ache in people’s hearts when it comes to the loss of a loved one. Actions speak louder than words, after all, and the Colonists desire that action more than anything. They don’t want empty promises. They want the truth, and they want peace. My father failed them in both accounts. So yes, my time as the temporary leader was used to rectify as many mistakes of my father’s as possible. I would like to continue doing so, no matter how I have to do it.”

 

Senator Ashby nodded, humming in approval. “Well then, it seems as if the Senate and representatives have made a just decision in asking you to remain as leader of the Colonies, effective immediately,” he replied, a tweak of a smile perching upon his thin lips. “That is, if you wish to continue your service to the Colonies.”

 

The fluttering in Melody’s stomach turned from nervousness to relief. She broke into a smile and nodded. “I would be honored, Senator Ashby, to continue working for the Colonies and its people. I will do everything within my realm of control to give everyone what they need to live full, satisfied lives.”

 

“Well, then, I suppose there’s no further need of discussion on the matter,” Ashby replied with a pleased grin. “However, you will need to choose your second-in-command. In the meantime, we will be scheduling an official address to the Colonies this evening. I realize how hasty it is, but we must act quickly to continue revitalizing the Colonies.”

 

“I don’t need that much time to decide who I wish to ask to work beside me. I have had someone in mind for quite some time. I just need to ask him if he would like the job,” Melody said. She bowed her head in respect, not before catching the pleased look from Relena. “Thank you for this opportunity. As your leader, I will strive for absolutely everything a person would wish for, but never thought possible. I won’t let you down.”

 

And that promise was one she vowed never to break.

 

 

 

 

“You’re rather antsy about this,” Quatre noticed as he watched his wife fidget yet again. He had a cloth draped over his shoulder, and Xander along with it, as he attempted to burp him after Lista had just finished breastfeeding him. He didn’t think he would ever tire from that marvel.

 

Lista adjusted her shirt after putting herself back to rights. “I can’t help it,” she admitted. “I’m nervous about this, although I know how well Melody will rule the Colonies. No one could do a better job. Melody is well-suited for this.” She groaned aloud and pressed her hands against her breasts. “I’m achy. That boy sure knows how to suckle.”

 

Quatre laughed heartily, turning his head to gaze upon his son as he released a rather loud belch. “There we go. All better now.” Quatre eased Xander into his lap, resting the baby on his stomach so he could rub his back. “Doctor Vale said it would be uncomfortable sometimes when breastfeeding. Would you prefer we gave him formula?”

 

Lista shook her head. “No, it’s fine. My mother breastfed all of us girls. If she can do that with four babies, I can sure do it with one.”

 

A brow curled on Quatre’s forehead. “Up to the challenge, are you?”

 

Folding her arms over her chest, Lista released a gust of air and pouted. “Well, that’s not very nice to make fun of me, Mr. Winner.” She leaned down and kissed the top of her son’s exposed head. The strands of black hair tickled her lips, causing her to giggle. “Do you think that’s nice of your daddy to tease me, Xander?”

 

“I, personally, think that he enjoys it,” Quatre said with a nonchalant shrug and a knowing grin. He gently pulled Xander into a sitting position on his lap, resting the baby against his stomach.

 

Lista stared at her husband with a cocked eyebrow. “Right. Wait until he’s able to talk for himself, mister. Then we’ll see who he agrees with.” She pulled her legs under her bottom and tucked herself into Quatre’s side, giving him a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth. “How are things going with the company? Didn’t you say one of your sisters would be contacting you with information?”

 

“Yes. I received an email a little bit ago. So far everything is going rather smooth. All operations are back up and running, and they are working closely with Preventer at the moment to speed up the restoration. I’m not concerned about returning to the office at this point. I probably won’t return there for a couple more weeks. My sisters seem to have everything well in hand, and they give me periodic updates on how everything’s going. They can manage without me, to be sure,” Quatre explained. He looked down at his son, who was squirming a bit in his arms. “Although I will find it difficult to return to work after being here with you and Xander so much. But I suppose I will cross that bridge when I get to it.”

 

“We’ll come to visit you,” Lista said with a smile. “You won’t go too long without seeing or hearing from us. I wouldn’t worry about that too much. If Xander wants to see you that bad, I’m sure he’ll make it known. I’d say he’s the man of the house from now on.”

 

Quatre opened his mouth to respond with a quip, but the television flashed as the newscaster announced that the address to the Colonies was about to begin. The woman disappeared from the screen, showing Melody standing behind the podium.

 

“She’s looking well,” Quatre noticed. “The attire suits her.”

 

Lista nodded, but said nothing, far too engrossed in what Melody had to say and who she decided to be her second-in-command.

 

Melody lifted her head and cleared her throat softly, pressing her hand against the base of her neck. “Ladies and gentlemen of the Colonies, the first item I would like to address is my sincere apologies for the heartache you have been forced to endure under the terror of my father’s short but destructive reign. Many families were forced to endure separation, injury, and even death. I know my apology alone can do little to ease the pain of your losses, but with my permanent appointment as your leader, I will do everything I can to pave the way to a more eternal kind of peace. I am honored to have this opportunity. I feel this is my chance to atone for my father’s actions, and make it up to the people who were forced to endure a rocky road because of him.”

 

Melody stopped for a moment, feeling the onslaught of tears as she thought of the pain her father caused Lista and Quatre. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes for a moment, and opted to continue. “All of you have suffered in one way or another. I will do everything in my power to make it up to all of you. That will be my mission for the entirety of my term. I am thankful to have people around me to help me accomplish such a goal. And that brings me on to my next topic of address: my choice of second-in-command.

 

“This man is someone that has a great deal of political knowledge. He has always had the Colonists’ best interests at heart, so much that he decided to go against the Colonies’ official government to counteract my father while he was in power so he could help the Gundam pilots and Preventer. Former Secretary of State Archer Burke has consented to be my second-in-command.”

 

Raising her head, Melody smiled as her new second-in-command walked on stage with her, shaking her hand and taking his stand before the podium. “I would like to thank all of you for your continued support, and I would like to thank Melody for instilling so much faith in me as to ask to be her second-in-command. My passion lies with the Colonies, and I will take my last breath serving all of you. Change and peace are on our horizon, and with cautious steps, both will be positive and maintained. Melody and I will do our very best to serve you. You, the Colonists, keep the Colonies going, and we will do everything we can to keep it that way.”

 

The television dimmed upon the thunderous applause from those in the live audience. The newscaster came back on the screen and began to speak just as Lista turned the television off. “Well, I’m glad that the government has finally come to its senses,” Lista said with a heavy sigh. “Everything seems like it’s going to be okay now.”

 

“Are you all right with no longer being involved in the government?” Quatre asked. “Your time as defense secretary ended so abruptly. Do you feel like there were things you wished to accomplish but didn’t?”

 

Lista smiled, shaking her head. “That part of my life is over, Quatre. I have no plans on returning to politics. It was never for me to begin with. My job right now is to be your wife and a mother. I think I would prefer those over that position any day. And besides, once the time is right, I will go to Lady Une about becoming a member of Preventer. I want to do my part to ensure we never see war again. There’s been far too much of it.”

 

“I am sure you will be quite successful in doing whatever you set your mind on.” He smiled wide, hugging Xander a bit closer to his body as he felt his son nodding off. “You have always been able to accomplish anything you set out to do. Your passion knows no bounds. I have the utmost faith in you.”

 

“Well, that won me over,” Lista said with a giggle. “You win a dinner of your choice for the evening. I’ll make whatever you want.”

 

“Anything you make would suffice for me, sweetheart. I love anything you cook,” Quatre replied with a smile.

 

Shaking her head, Lista chuckled and rested her head against his arm. “You’re being stubborn and indecisive, you know.”

 

“I can’t disagree with you,” Quatre said. “If that’s the case, then we’re both a match made in heaven.”


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

Trowa sat at his desk before a mountain of paperwork, all having to do with the restoration projects through the affected colonies from Merrick’s war. He could feel a headache coming on.

 

Through the corner of his eye, Trowa saw Noin approaching his desk. “Sorry to bother you,” she said, leaning her palms atop the only empty space of desk she could fine. “Lady Une is summoning us into her office. She wants to talk to us about something.”

 

Trowa said nothing, only following Noin down the hall to Lady Une’s office, where Zechs, Sally, Heero, and Wufei were already waiting for them, lining the walls. Lady Une was sitting at her desk, waiting patiently as always.

 

“Thank you for coming on such short notice. I know you all have a lot of paperwork to go through, but this is rather important, and you’re all my best agents,” Lady Une began, folding her hands together over a single sheet of paper on her desk. “No one knows yet, but I have been asked to take the vacant position as Secretary of Defense. And I’ve consented.”

 

“Congratulations,” Sally said with a smile. “You’re a good candidate for the job.”

 

Flashing the woman a smile, Lady Une continued. “I hope their faith in me is not misplaced. But either way, this change is effective immediately, which means I need to choose my replacement as the chief of Preventer. That’s where all of you come in. I can only trust one of you to take this position and do right by everyone. I can’t decide which one of you should take it, so I thought I would gather all of you and see where your thoughts lie on the matter.”

 

“I’ll pass on it,” Heero spoke up, his arms folded over his chest. “I’m already going to be Relena’s head of security. I need to stay focused on that. I don’t need the added responsibility.”

 

Lady Une nodded with a tweak of a knowing smile. “Very well.”

 

“However,” Heero interrupted before Lady Une could proposition the other individuals in the room. “I think Wufei would be the best candidate.”

 

Wufei snapped his head in the man’s direction, eyes wide in surprise. “Me? Why me, Yuy?”

 

“You have a pretty good grasp between right and wrong, and you’re probably one of the most level-headed of us. That’s the kind of person Preventer needs. You don’t have very many attachments that would keep you from doing the job and doing it right. You work well under pressure and you’re not easily swayed. You stick to your morals, and you know what needs to be done in times when anyone else might not,” Heero explained. “Your strong hand would be more a good thing than bad.”

 

Lady Une gathered the expressions of everyone in the room. “Well, I agree that Wufei would be an excellent chief. I think all of you would. What do the rest of you think about this?”

 

Sally walked up to Wufei, clapping a hand on his shoulder. “I agree. I think Wufei’s sense of justice will do all of us some good in the end.”

 

“And the rest of you?” Lady Une asked, turning to the remaining agents standing in the room.

 

“I’m for it,” Noin agreed with a nod. Zechs nodded along with her. “I’m fine being a regular agent anyway.”

 

“Well, that settles it, except for you, Wufei,” Lady Une replied, shifting her attention to the Chinese agent. “How do you feel about the idea of being the chief of Preventer? Your teammates feel that you are the most qualified. I would feel relieved having you in my place. Would you be willing to step up for the position?”

 

“I’m a little surprised that everyone is pushing me towards it, but it would be a welcome change. I wouldn’t mind taking the position if everyone thinks I would be well-suited for the job,” Wufei replied.

 

Smiling, Lady Une pushed herself out of her chair and extended her hand. “Well, then, Wufei, the rest is merely paperwork.” Her hand curled around his in a firm handshake. “Congratulations, Mr. Chang. You’re now head of Preventer.”

 

 

 

 

Duo’s hand couldn’t have been clamped tighter over Melody’s. His eyes were focused solely on her, despite the stuffy atmosphere they were in. “Are you really sure you want to do this alone?” he asked. “I just want to make sure you’re going to be okay in there with him.”

 

Melody turned her head, flashing him a smile. “It’ll be fine, Duo. I promise. But having you here makes this a little easier. This is just something I need to do. I haven’t spoken to him since—”

 

“Since he shot you,” Duo interrupted through gritted teeth.

 

Melody saw the resurfacing anger in his brows. She quickly leaned up on her toes, pressing a gentle kiss against his lips. “It’s okay. I want to see how he’s doing, and I think I need this as a sort of closure. I won’t be abusing my power just so I can see him when I went. This will be it for right now. He needs this solitude to think about what he’s done. He’s already had some time to himself. I’d like to see how it’s going.”

 

“Miss Wysor, everything is ready,” one of the security guards announced at the entrance to the cell block.

 

“Thank you.” Melody turned back to Duo and brushed her hand against his arm. “I won’t be long.”

 

“Okay. You yell for me if you need something. I’ll be right out here waiting for you when you’re ready,” Duo replied. Before letting her go, he planted another kiss on her mouth, deeper than what Melody expected. “Take your time, and don’t let anything he says get to you.”

 

Melody nodded and felt his fingers leave hers. She smiled at him again before turning on her heel, being led down the long, quiet hall by security. The hallway seemed to go on forever, longer than she wished. It made her mind wander, her heart speed up in her chest, as she tried to brace herself for what state her father would be in when she saw him.

 

Melody swallowed hard when she came to a stop at a random steel door. The security guard punched in some numbers in the keypad, and the door slid open. “In here, ma’am. You’ll be closely monitored from the outside, but we’ll close the door for your privacy. Give a little knock on the door when you’re ready,” the guard said.

 

“Thank you again,” Melody replied with a swift nod. She brushed past the man, walking inside the blank expanse of the room. She didn’t notice the details, only capturing the visage of her father as he sat silent in the corner, clad completely in black. She stood there quiet, hands folded behind her back, as she waited for him to respond to her presence.

 

“They told me you were coming,” he finally spoke up, his voice coming out in a gruff rasp. “What are you doing here?”

 

“You don’t need me to answer that,” Melody replied stoically. “You should know why I’m here.”

 

He turned his head, his eyes scoping over her attire. “So, I can safely assume that you’ve been made leader.”

 

Melody hesitated before nodding. “Yes. It’s how I was able to come here to see you. Any other person would not have been permitted.”

 

Merrick's lips curved into a smirk. “So you’re using your power for personal gain?”

 

“No,” Melody quickly answered. “Don’t expect to see me on a regular basis. I came to see you out of concern. You’re my father, and despite what you’ve done, I still love and care for you. I don’t want to see you this way, but you’ve made your bed, Father. Now you have to lie in it. I can do nothing for you.”

 

Merrick cleared his throat. “How’s your shoulder?” His eyes moved to the formerly bandaged part of her body, the one that was seeping blood the last time he’d seen her. Blood he had spilled on his own.

 

“I’m fine now. It aches a little here and there, but it’s all part of the healing process,” Melody replied, moving her arm in added emphasis.

 

“I never meant to do it,” Merrick defended immediately. He shook his head. “I will never forgive myself for that. I didn’t think you would be there with her. I didn’t expect you to jump in the way. You were supposed to be escorted somewhere safe.”

 

Melody’s brows knotted together. “Safe? Did you think of my safety while I was with the Gundam pilots and you constantly attacked them? I can forgive you for shooting me. I know it was an accident. But I can’t forgive you for everything else you’ve done, for what you would’ve done had you succeeded in your plans. You started a meaningless war that caused people their lives and caused a great deal of heartache. I will never forget the look in Quatre’s eyes when you took Lista away from him. I will never forget the sadness in every step Quatre took while I was with to him. I won’t forget any of it.”

 

She paused, drawing in a long, deep breath. “So, you regret shooting me. Do you regret everything else you’ve done?”

 

Merrick released a heavy sigh and shook his head. “No. No, I don’t,” he admitted. “I stand by my choices. I was passionate about them and would have done anything to see my wishes carried out. It was necessary to have everything happen as they did. Sacrifices are needed to get the things we want.”

 

“At others’ expenses?” Melody demanded. “No, you’re wrong. And if you won’t see that, then I have no hope for you. I’d like to think that everything happens for a reason and that you will eventually see the light on this. Perhaps you need more time, and you will certainly have it. I won’t be exercising any special power of mine to get you out of here. So long as you pose a threat to the people of the Colonies, you will remain here. All you ever cared about was domination. Instead of seeing me as your daughter, you saw me as a tool. I can only imagine how disappointed Mom would have been if she was still here.”

 

Merrick's eyes widened at the mention of his deceased wife. “You’re right,” he said with a firm nod. “I was a terrible father to you. And your mother would be more than disappointed in the things I’ve done that involved you. But I don’t think she would be disappointed in the young woman you have become. You’re just as passionate and fiery as she was. You remind me of her. Your mother was always bright and wise. She made me a better man. And maybe I can blame a little of this on her death, although I know it wouldn’t do me any good. But I do believe that if she were here, we would be in a much different situation. But she’s not. She’s gone. I just pray that she looks over you instead of wasting her time on me. You deserve a watchful angel. I can only hope that you lead a better life now that I will no longer be in it.”

 

Melody bit on her bottom lip as tears welled up in her eyes. “I have friends that care about me,” she stammered, her voice straining to hold back the sobs. A smile curled upon her lips. “And I’m pretty sure that Duo loves me. There might be a time when I marry him. I know it’s only been a short time since I’ve come to know him, but I suppose that’s all it takes sometimes.” Closing her eyes, she released a sigh of relief. “I can only hope for the best for you. I would like to think that you will be around to walk me down the aisle when the time comes.”

 

“I probably won’t be,” Merrick admitted. “I’ll be in prison for the rest of my life, Melody. You said it yourself that you wouldn’t abuse your powers for my sake. And I wouldn’t expect you to. You’re far more just than I have ever been. I hope you find someone you can count on to walk you down the aisle and give you away.”

 

Melody winced as she opened her eyes, staring at her father for the final time. “I wish things wouldn’t have turned out this way, but there’s nothing I can do about it now. I will do everything in my power to prevent something like this happening to other people out there. I know how limited our time is. I won’t waste a single second.” She turned towards the door and gave it a swift set of knocks. “You will be under strict psychiatric evaluation until further notice. I will receive regular updates on your sessions. I hope they help you, Father.”

 

“Nothing can help me, Melody,” Merrick replied as the door slid open behind his daughter. “Forget about me. It will be less painful for you that way.”

 

Swallowing her sobs, Melody turned on her heel, leaving the cloudy, sad room. As soon as she stepped outside and the door shut behind her, a single tear rolled down her cheek. She pressed her fingers to it, absorbing it into her skin.

 

It would be the last time she shed a tear for Merrick Wysor.

 

 

 

 

Lista’s fingers fluttered over the keys of Quatre’s computer. His printer clacked and slid out a fully-printed sheet of paper. So far, the baby monitor sitting next to her had remained silent. Xander was still fast asleep in his crib. She still had a little more time to collect the information she needed.

 

“Sweetheart? What are you doing awake?” Quatre’s exhaustion-lagged voice spoke up behind her.

 

Lista spun around in his desk chair, smiling wide. “I’m surprised to see you up,” Lista answered. “I was just looking into more information on Xander’s thyroid condition. I thought it was best to stay fully informed, just in case.”

 

Quatre matched her smile with one of his own. “You should really get to bed, love. I’m heading there myself. Xander may not be sleeping much longer. We should try to get some rest while we have the chance.”

 

“You can go,” Lista urged, looking over her shoulder again. “I’m not that tired. Catch up on your sleep. I’ll get him when he wakes up, and then you can take over later. I’ll catch an hour or two of sleep then. I’d like to go over this information a little more and get everything organized into a folder for later. It never hurts to be organized and prepared.”

 

“Are you sure you’re all right with staying up?” Quatre asked, leaning over her. “I’m quite tired myself. You should be, as well. We’ve both been up for the same length of time.”

 

“I thought I would be, but I’m really not. I can handle being up for a little while longer,” Lista assured him. She patted his hand with hers. “Get some sleep, Quatre. I’ll be fine staying up for a couple more hours. Besides, I’d like to be up when Xander wakes up. He’ll probably be hungry anyway. I want to get myself into this whole mother routine. I’m sure it will get easier to get into that habit as time goes on and we can figure out what kind of sleeping pattern he’s going to have.”

 

Quatre rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, if you’re certain that you’ll be all right…”

 

Lista turned the chair around, facing him with a wide smile. “I’m certain.” Her arms came up around his neck, jerking him down to her level. “I kind of like the change in my usual schedule. Sleep is almost nonexistent, and I know it will be some time before I get completely used to it. So go and get some sleep. I’ll hear him through the monitor, so you shouldn’t be bothered.” She gave him a quick peck on the lips and pushed herself out of her chair so she could ease him towards the door.

 

Reaching the doorway, Quatre spun around and wrapped his arms around her back. “I won’t sleep long. I want to make sure you get some rest, as well.”

 

Lista shook her head. “I’ll be fine. Stop worrying about me. Just get yourself some sleep, and I’ll worry about my own once you and Xander are fully rested. I’ll finish up my research and prepare something for us to eat a little while later.”

 

Quatre smiled, knowing an argument would get him nowhere. “All right. I’ll go, then. I don’t think there’s anything I can do to convince you otherwise.”

 

“Nope. You’re always worrying about my well-being before your own. Well, it’s not going to be like that all the time. Not if I have anything to say about it,” Lista replied with a chuckle. “And believe me, I will always have something to say about it.”

 

 

 

 

Relena stood outside of the conference room, bidding her political associates a good day as they passed through the doorway. Holding her briefcase tight against the front of her body, a warm smile plastered upon her face.

 

Finally, a flash of red hair passed from the room, causing Relena to snap out of her happy stupor. “Oh, Melody. I was waiting for you.”

 

The new leader turned her head, not previously noticing the vice-foreign minister standing against the wall. “Relena! I’m sorry. I didn’t even see you standing there. I guess I’m a little more tired than I thought I was,” Melody apologized with a chuckle, rubbing her hand against the back of her neck. “How did you think the meeting went?”

 

“I thought Lady Une made a very good first impression as the new Secretary of Defense,” Relena replied with a smile. The two women began their walk back to Melody’s office. “I’m sure she will do an exceptional job. You and Archer were right to approach her with the position.”

 

Melody flashed a grin. “I knew she would do well. I wasn’t about to waste her talents. And from what I understand it, Wufei is settling right in as the new Chief of Preventer. Everyone seems positive that both Lady Une and Wufei will do a great deal with their positions. I can only hope they’re all right. We could use them to help out with the restoration.”

 

“I wouldn’t worry too much about that,” Relena assured her friend. “I have faith in them. They are all working hard to make sure everything goes back to a course of normalcy.” She cleared her throat. “In any case, I wanted to inform you that I will be making a trip across the colonies within the next month to detail progress and note any difficulties within the lower political classes. My reports will go to the representatives of each colony cluster and then will come to you so that specific action can be taken.”

 

Melody nodded in understanding. “I’m sure your trip will go well. You respond well with the people. If they have any concerns, they will voice them to you.” The two women came up to the end of the hall housing Melody’s office. Anna was sitting at her desk, finishing the end of a phone call. “Hello, Anna. Do I have anything?”

 

“No, you’re all set, Miss Wysor,” the young woman replied perkily. “However, you do have a visitor. It’s one of your friends, so I let him right in.”

 

Melody’s first thought was that it was Duo, but her guess crashed as soon as her office door opened and Heero walked through, one hand tucked deep within his pocket. “Heero? What are you doing here?”

 

“Picking up Relena,” he answered nonchalantly. “I’m escorting her back to her office so she may gather her things and we can leave.”

 

Relena couldn’t help but smile. “I should have known you would follow me here, Heero. Ever the watchful security guard.”

 

Melody opened her mouth to inquire as to how Heero could have followed her if he got there before them, but if she learned anything in her time with the Gundam pilots, it was that they knew a great deal more than they let on. She smiled. “I’ll talk with you later, Relena. Get your things and go home. We’ve all had a long day, but a productive one.”

 

Relena left Melody’s side in favor of sliding her hand over Heero’s arm. “We will have to arrange lunch between us tomorrow, Melody. I’m sure we can figure something out.”

 

“Of course. It sounds like a plan. I’ll call you,” Melody said, waving her hand. “Have a good night, you two.” She watched the twosome turn around, Relena offering a quick farewell to Anna, as they walked down the hall toward the elevators. The smile crept back to Melody’s face as she listened to Relena’s fading voice while she described her day and had to wonder if there was a smile on Heero’s face.

 

 

 

 

Lista couldn’t help but coo at the fidgety baby in her arms. She noticed how his features changed almost every day. She couldn’t believe it was already two weeks since she gave birth to him and couldn’t believe even more how much she truly loved being a mother. She wasn’t a fan of losing sleep, but she couldn’t complain. At the end of the day, Xander was still her son, and she wouldn’t change a single thing about her life.

 

Lista turned the corner into Quatre’s office, finding him hard at work on files and folders scattered about his desk. The man hadn’t even returned to work yet, and he was already getting himself back into the mode. “Your son says that you shouldn’t be such a workaholic,” Lista teased as she came up behind her husband.

 

Quatre spun around in his chair, gazing up at her with a smile as soon as he noticed her carrying their son. “Forgive me, you two. I can’t seem to get away from doing this. I have to return to work sometime. It would be a good idea for me to become familiar with the progress made while I’ve been gone.”

 

“Oh, I have no problem with it,” Lista replied with a smile as she eased their son into Quatre’s arms. “I know I wouldn’t be able to stop you even if I wanted to. You’ve always been goal-oriented. It will be like you never left.”

 

Quatre grinned. “I’m glad you understand, sweetheart. I don’t want this work of mine to take up too much time with you and Xander. I will have to limit myself considerably and hope that I get everything accomplished at the office so I can come home and spend the rest of my day with the two of you.”

 

Lista leaned down, rubbing her nose against his. “Oh, I’m sure you’ll manage. You’ve always been able to do it when you set your mind to it. It won’t be an issue.” She gave him a quick kiss and giggled.

 

Quatre gazed upon his wife, thoroughly amused, when his son began to whimper against his chest. He snapped his head down, watching his son’s features wrinkle. “Hmm, I think he’s hungry, sweetheart.”

 

Lista was already pulling one of the extra chairs up next to Quatre, sitting herself in it. Quatre handed her over to him. “Well, we’re just going to have to do something about that, won’t we, little one?”

 

Quatre stared adoringly at his wife as she continued her baby talk and gently pulled her breast from her bra and shirt. She adjusted Xander in her arms, and his mouth latched on to her breast, suckling hungrily. “I love watching you feed him,” he admitted, leaning his elbows on his knees as he bent forward.

 

“I like it when you’re here to watch,” Lista said with a smile as she cradled Xander tight against her chest. “It’s an amazing feeling. It’s not as uncomfortable as it used to be. I’m getting used to it now.”

 

“I’m glad.” Quatre wheeled himself over next to her, watching from behind her shoulder as his son fed upon his wife’s breast. “I don’t think I will ever not be amazed by him. I could sit and watch him for hours and not become bored by it in the least.”

 

“You and me both.” Lista rested her head against the back of the chair, sighing contently as she slid a finger back and forth along the short expanse of her son’s arm. “He’s probably about ready for a nap. I think that will be next on the agenda.”

 

“You should probably do the same,” Quatre suggested. “I’ve had quite enough sleep for the day. You have been watching him for a good part of the day. Lay down yourself when he does.” His hand reached forward, grazing his palm against her cheek. “It’s been a long day for you. I’ll make dinner tonight. I feel bad for spending so much time in here doing paperwork for the company. Let me pamper you a bit.”

 

Lista released a rumbling chuckle against the bed of her throat. “You always pamper me,” she reminded him, turning her head to look at him. “Don’t worry. I’ll be napping right along with Xander. I don’t think I can stay awake much longer anyway. I can just feel the dark circles under my eyes.”

 

“I think you and I will be getting accustomed to that fairly soon,” Quatre replied. He leaned over her, pressing a gentle kiss in the middle of her forehead. “Why don’t you take Xander to bed with you? I’m sure he would enjoy napping next to his mother.”

 

“That sounds like a good idea,” Lista admitted. “My mother used to do that with all four of us, but it was always on accident. Gabriela was always the worst when it came to falling asleep, so she would try to get her to follow her example, I guess. And then when it came to Alessandra and Carina, it was on accident.”

 

“Did she do that with you, as well?” Quatre asked, intrigued.

 

“She did, but not as much. I wasn’t as stubborn about sleeping as Gabriela was. That habit started there,” Lista replied with a laugh. “I read that it’s actually not good to sleep with your baby all the time, because then they won’t want to sleep on their own. We’ll have to make sure we keep that down to a minimum.”

 

Quatre nodded in agreement. “Yes, well, we will do what we can.” His palm finally left her face when he saw Xander pull away from his wife’s breast, now fully sated.

 

Lista adjusted herself back under her shirt and settled Xander over her shoulder, gently tapping his back. “You should get back to your work. I believe Xander and I are ready for some sleep.”

 

“I’ll be in soon to check up on the both of you,” Quatre said. His lips curled into a smile. “And perhaps to take some photos. I would love to have some of the both of you sleeping together.”

 

Lista pushed herself out of her chair, flashing a wily grin in her husband’s direction. “Well, don’t take too many, or the camera might break. I look hideous enough as it is with my lack of sleep.”

 

Quatre shook his head. “My wife is far from hideous. She is the most beautiful woman in the world, dark circles or not.”

 

Lista said nothing. Instead, she blew him a kiss and walked from the room, humming a soft tune in hopes to lull their baby son to sleep. Quatre watched her go, fully satisfied, before turning back to the mountainous papers calling his name.

 

 

 

 

Melody’s fingers grazed over the fairly new coat of paint on the wall of her living room. It was sad leaving Relena’s, but she was far from glad to finally have a place to call her home. Extravagance was a luxury someone else could have; Melody was quite content having settled on a somewhat small cottage with only two bedrooms. The cabinet had tried to talk her into finding a larger home with more than the single maid she had on the government’s payroll, but she would hear none of it. She didn’t require any of those things and was happy with the homey feel of the walls surrounding her.

 

They reminded her of her vacation home and of her mother.

 

The added bonus to the selection of this particular home was that it sat only several blocks away from the house that Duo had recently moved in to. Moving in together turned out to be a step both she and Duo were not yet ready for, but living within minutes of one another was something they could both agree on. She looked forward to sleeping over at his home, and he at hers.

 

Sitting herself down in her recliner, her eyes settled on the portrait of her mother hanging above the fireplace. Things had turned out well enough for her, but how she wished that her mother was alive to celebrate and enjoy life with her. She knew dwelling on her mother’s absence would do nothing but depress her, not to mention her mother would surely scold her for such a thing.

 

She closed her eyes, recalling her mother’s gentle laughter, the soft touch of her hand when she would grasp hers, the call of her name on her lips. Memories flashed through her mind, pleasant and pure, and nearly enough to cast her off into a dreamy daze.

 

The phone sitting on the table next to her rang loudly, propelling her out of her thoughts. She picked it up quickly and gave a warm greeting.

 

“Melody, it’s good to hear your voice.”

 

Melody sat up in her chair, now fully alert. “Quatre! I haven’t spoken with you in so long! How are you?”

 

“I’m doing well, thank you. I apologize for not contacting you sooner, but it has been a full-time job as a father. I have also been making my preparations for returning to the office, so I’ve been familiarizing myself with the current projects. I thought I would see how things were going for you now that you’re officially the leader,” Quatre replied.

 

Melody smiled. She could almost hear the grin on his face as he spoke. “Things have been going well. Everything is falling into place much smoother than I thought it would, but I have no complaints. We’ve had so many people helping out with the restoration, your sisters included. I don’t think we would be able to work as quickly as we have without their aid.”

 

“Yes, well, I’m glad my company has been a worthy partner,” Quatre said. “I would like nothing more than to make your job a little bit easier.”

 

Melody shook her head, chuckling. “Of course. I thought nothing less. So, how are Lista and the baby doing? I wanted to call you, too, but I didn’t want to interrupt. I didn’t know when you guys would be asleep or anything. I know how much the baby was going to change things.”

 

“Thank you for being so considerate, Melody, but Lista and I would have enjoyed a call from you no matter what time of the day it was,” Quatre pointed out. “But thank you for asking. Lista is doing well. So is Xander. His treatment is going well, too. I couldn’t have asked for a more perfect life. It’s a joy having the both of them. I couldn’t ask for anything else.”

 

“I’m jealous, I have to admit,” Melody replied, relaxing back against her chair. “Hopefully I will be able to find the time to visit the three of you. I would hate to miss Xander growing up. I know it’s going to happen fast.”

 

“Lista and I cherish every single day with him,” Quatre informed. “I can’t imagine my life without him in it. My life seemed complete even with Lista in it, but that was nothing compared to how I feel now. There will always be a spot in my heart for a child. I can only hope that we have many more.”

 

“I think the two of you are destined to have a houseful of children running around,” Melody said with a giggle. “You were always meant to be a father, Quatre.”

 

“Perhaps marriage and children are somewhere in your future, as well,” Quatre suggested, chuckling deeply.

 

Melody blushed. She was glad he couldn’t see it, but she knew he had to know. “Well, it’s still quite early to think about marriage and children with Duo, but then again, all he talks about is Xander. He loves so much that the two of you named Xander partially after him. He doesn’t want to let you down. It makes him want to be a better person, not that he needs to be anyway.”

 

“Definitely not,” Quatre agreed. “Duo has always been an amazing friend to us all. He deserved that recognition. Duo will always be a significant part of Xander’s life. I’ll make sure he knows when he’s older just how much of a part he played in changing us. Things in life that were blurry are now completely clear. I wouldn’t trade this for anything else in the world, and I know now that my purpose in life was to always find Lista, marry her, and have children with her. Nothing else seems feasible.”

 

Melody’s eyes scoped over her mother’s portrait during Quatre’s speech, and she couldn’t help but smile. “We all have a purpose in life, Quatre. I’m so glad you have found yours. And now… Now it is time to find mine. And once I do, I won’t be letting it go.”

 

 

 

 

It was like history repeating itself once more as Quatre and his friends stood far away from civilization, staring out into the large expanse of a greening field with their Gundams all lined up beside one another.

 

Duo came up next to Quatre as Trowa made the final adjustments to the detonation system. “So, Lista decided not to come after all.”

 

Quatre shook his head. “No. She stayed behind to watch Xander. She said her goodbyes after Mariemaia’s defeat, and she didn’t think she could do it again. It was better this way, I think, that she not be here for this. It may have brought up some unwanted memories.”

 

“And what about you?” Duo asked.

 

Quatre released a heavy sigh. “Lista and I have moved past that. She knows now that her decision to rush out into battle was a mistake, and I don’t think she would ever do something like that again. Hopefully a situation like that will never come up again. It was a learning experience for all of us.” His eyes fell on Sandrock. “She actually convinced me to be here for this, but I don’t think she really had to. I would have been here one way or the other to say goodbye.”

 

“I think it’s for real this time,” Duo said with a nod. “I don’t think those guys up there”—he pointed his finger towards the synthetic sky of the colony—“would be that cruel to make us go through this more than twice. It’s not like this is some kind of party.”

 

Quatre rested his hand on Duo’s shoulder, smiling. “We won’t have to say goodbye to them again, Duo. I’m certain of it. We’re all meant to live out our lives the way we want to.”

 

Trowa pushed himself up from his knees, walking over to his former comrades with a very familiar black and red detonator switch. “Everything is ready to go,” he announced.

 

Wufei folded his arms over his crisp Preventer uniform. “Hopefully we can all work to preventing this from happening again. I’m not one for constantly resurrecting Nataku from her rest.”

 

“No, this time it’s going to be over,” Heero replied. He turned to Trowa. “Push the button, Trowa.”

 

The green-eyed man spun around, facing the line of Gundam suits. He hesitated for a short moment, giving everyone behind him the chance to silently bid their farewells for the last time. He lifted the detonator in his hand, thumb smoothing over the clean surface of the button. He pushed down, and almost immediately, Heavyarms glowed, causing a chain reaction to the other Gundams around it.

 

The explosion was quick and bright, causing the pilots to close their eyes for a short moment. And when they opened their eyes again, their suits were gone, destroyed into small shards now evaporated into the air.

 

Quatre sighed deeply. “It’s like a weight has been lifted. I wonder if that means we are really no longer Gundam pilots. Can we really move on with our lives and do what we were truly destined to do?”

 

“We’re all still young, buddy,” Duo said, clapping a hand over his shoulder. “You and Lissy have a baby, Heero finally sucked it up and moved in with Relena, and I have the most gorgeous girlfriend ever. Life couldn’t be sweeter. Now I know what you were always preaching about.”

 

“Perhaps Xander will one day have a few playmates. Lista would really enjoy that,” Quatre replied with a smirk.

 

Duo chuckled nervously, waving his hands back and forth. “Well, we’re not gonna get into that right now. Melody and I haven’t even—” He stopped himself, swallowing hard, before snapping his head away to hide the scarlet flush on his cheeks.

 

Quatre’s laughter was uncontrolled as it rang into the air. “I suppose when it all comes down to it, the most important aspects of our characters will never change. I look forward to many days like this down the road.”

 

Trowa nodded with a smile. “I agree, Quatre. I think our time in war has come to an end.”

 

“Never thought I would be calling myself an ordinary man,” Wufei spoke up with an amused smirk.

 

“It’s the dawn of a new chapter in each of our lives,” Quatre replied. “We’re not Gundam pilots anymore. We’re ordinary people wishing for ordinary things. I don’t think that will be very hard to get used to.”


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

Melody couldn’t stop herself from smiling. Her hand still rested on the receiver of her telephone minutes after her phone call with Quatre had ended. He had officially returned to work with his company and would be contacting her regularly in regards to the restoration in the Colonies. Things were looking up.

 

She began gathering her papers into her briefcase, deciding that was a suitable end to her day. She ignored the progress report of her father’s condition, leaving it on her desk to look at tomorrow. She knew it wouldn’t be something she wanted to see and refused to let it put a damper on the end of her day.

 

Sifting her papers and folders into her briefcase, she gathered her coat, swung it over her shoulder, and walked to the door. Anna was sitting at her desk, jotting down something on a notepad. “I’m leaving for the day, Anna,” Melody announced as she came to her secretary’s side. “You can go ahead and go, as well. It’s been a long day for all of us.”

 

Anna nodded and put down her pen. “I will. Thank you, Miss Wysor.”

 

Melody waved and walked down the hall with a joyful smile plastered upon her face. The sound of Melody’s heels clicked against the floor as she made her way to the elevator. She shuffled her coat over her arm so she could push the down button. The doors opened almost immediately, and when she looked up from her feet, she found violet eyes and a wide smile beaming at her.

 

Melody stifled a chuckle as she watched Duo lean against the wall, arms folded over his chest, as he waited for her to board. However, she didn’t. She stood there watching him, even as the doors began to close.

 

Duo jumped forward, slamming his hand between the doors before they could shut all the way. As soon as they began to open once more, his hand extended forward, snatching her wrist and pulling her inside. “I don’t think you get the idea of elevators,” he said with a wink. “When the doors open, you’re supposed to get on.”

 

“Sorry,” she apologized. “I guess I wasn’t really paying attention to the doors. My mind was stuck on some other things, like how you have an obvious fixation on elevators.”

 

Duo shrugged, his smirk curving wide. “It’s a really unhealthy obsession. I have you to thank for that one, babe.” He leaned back against the wall once more for their long descent to the bottom floor. “I hope you’re hungry, because I’m taking you out to dinner. And then when we’re done, you can either come to my place or I’m coming to yours. Whatever you want to do is fine with me.”

 

Melody couldn’t hold back her smile. “That sounds like a lovely idea. We can just go to whoever is closest to the restaurant. I would be happy with that.”

 

“Well, you better decide where you want to eat. It’s all on me. You know I like to eat anywhere, so it’s pretty much a win-win no matter what,” he replied with a grin. “You deserve to be pampered a little bit after all the work you’ve been doing, and I wouldn’t want to kill you with my cooking.”

 

“I still have a long road ahead of me for you to be pampering me already,” Melody teased, leaning into him so her arm grazed against his. “You should probably wait or your wallet is going to suffer for it.”

 

Duo shrugged and scoffed. “Won’t bother me any as long as you’re happy. It’s not like I have to worry about running off to fight or something. I have more time on my hands since I’m not a Gundam pilot anymore. And besides, you deserve the pampering, so get used to it.” He bent forward and kissed her cheek. When he pulled away, his eyes lifted towards the lit numbers above the doors. “Well, we have a good ten or so floors to clear before we hit the bottom. When were you gonna take advantage of me? I think I’ve been patient enough.”

 

Melody’s laughter flittered around them as she carelessly dumped her coat and briefcase to the floor. She leaned for the buttons and slammed her palm against the emergency stop button. “You have two minutes, Mr. Maxwell,” she informed with a smile.

 

Duo wriggled his eyebrows, causing Melody to giggle as he pressed her against the wall of the elevator. “Two minutes is all I need, babe.”

 

They took six.

 

 

 

 

Sleep shattered around them as the deafening sounds of their baby son’s cries rang through the baby monitor. Quatre was jarred awake, his eyes wide and staring up at the dark ceiling. He felt Lista shift next to him and moan.

 

“He’s up again,” Lista grumbled as she turned on her side, her eyes still glued shut. “Sweetheart, can you take care of it, please? I’m just so tired.”

 

Quatre nodded and pushed himself into a sitting position. He rubbed his hands against his face before swinging his legs over the bed. He walked himself into the next room where Xander’s wails were at their loudest. He leaned over the crib, murmuring heartfelt comments as he gently picked his son up, his blankets falling back to the small mattress.

 

He turned towards the changing table and began undressing him, Xander’s cries softening just a bit. Quatre felt like the walking dead even as he changed his son’s diaper, his exhaustion prodding him to return to his wife’s side in bed and go back to sleep.

 

He ignored those calls, pushing them to the back of his mind as he put his son back to rights, pulling him against his chest. He was still crying. He hoped he wasn’t hungry; otherwise, he would have to wake up Lista and have her feed him again. Instead, he first moved over to the rocking chair in the corner of the room, sitting down in it so he could hopefully lull his son back to sleep.

 

He closed his eyes, Xander’s cries now hiccupping whimpers against his chest. He took a deep breath, using his feet to gently rock the chair back and forth. He only hoped that he wouldn’t put himself to sleep instead.

 

“It’s going to be like this for a long time, isn’t it?”

 

Quatre opened his eyes slowly, finding a very disheveled Lista walking towards him, scratching the top of her head. He nodded tiredly, looking down at their son as his bottom lip quivered in the aftermath of his sobs. “More than likely,” he replied softly. “Once we know Xander’s sleep pattern, we will be able to accommodate to it. I’m sure it will get a little easier down the road.”

 

Lista said nothing. Instead, she bent over to kiss Xander in the middle of his wrinkled forehead. “Go back to sleep, little one. You need your sleep, and so does Mommy and Daddy.” She moved to Quatre, giving him a long, chaste kiss. “Are you going to be okay?”

 

“Yes. Go back to sleep,” Quatre urged. “I’m sure he’ll be asleep soon, and then I’ll come back to bed. You can barely keep your eyes open.”

 

“Neither can you,” Lista pointed out. She yawned, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. “You have to go to the office in the morning. Are you sure you can stay up?”

 

“I’ll manage, love. You’ll have to be home with him while I’m gone all day, so it’s probably better that you get your sleep,” Quatre replied. His hand found her hip, and he gave her a gentle nudge. “Go.”

 

Lista stared at him for a moment, then nodded and walked from the nursery, heading back to the comfort of their bed.

 

Quatre watched her disappear around the corner before returning his attention to his fidgeting son. His cries had since quieted down to nothing; he seemed quite content merely laying against the warm plain of his father’s chest. He began to hum a random, gentle tune, hoping to lull the newborn back to sleep.

 

He knew he would be lagging quite a bit when it came to going to work in a couple of hours, but the prospect of spending his day yawning due to his son’s constant interruptions in the night didn’t seem so bad when it all came down to it. He couldn’t think of his life being any other way.

 

 

 

 

“It seems like it’s been so long since we’ve seen you two,” Lista gushed over the dinner table. “I’m so glad you could come out for dinner now that we’re back from the vacation estate. It’s too bad everyone else couldn’t join you.”

 

“Thank you for having Duo and I over for dinner. The meal was great,” Trowa thanked with a nod. “It’s been a nice evening.”

 

Lista nodded in agreement. “Yes, it certainly has. It’s been a long couple of weeks. I can’t believe it took us this long to get together, but I guess that’s to be expected with you guys working so hard on the restoration. And with us having Xander to look after, we really don’t have much free time anymore. But things are starting to become routine. That makes things a little bit easier on us.”

 

“He’s just too cute,” Duo said with a smile, turning her head to look through the doorway into the living room. Xander was there in his bassinet sleeping with no care in the world. “He’s the spitting image of you, Quatre. Well, except for the dark head of hair. That’s all Lissy, obviously. He seems so well-behaved.”

 

“He is,” Quatre replied. “He only cries when he needs something. Other than that, he’s rather content and easy to please. Lista and I have been blessed with him. He’s been a welcome change in our lives.”

 

“And it’s good to know that you no longer have any physical restrictions, Lista,” Trowa added. “And Xander is responding well to his treatment for his thyroid problem. That is always good news.”

 

“I’m thrilled about both,” Lista said. “I’m feeling like I did before I got pregnant. I couldn’t feel any better than this. And with the weather getting nicer, I’ll be taking Xander out for frequent walks. I think he’ll like the sun. I’d love to take him to the park. I was worried about him being sensitive to the cold weather, but thankfully we didn’t have much of it to deal with.”

 

“I don’t imagine the two of you have had a lot of free time, either,” Duo said, lifting a glass of water to his lips for a small sip. “Now that you’re back to work, Quatre, that leaves Lissy to watch over the kiddo during the day. You two probably don’t get to see each other that much.”

 

Quatre’s face fell. “Sadly, that is the price we’ve had to pay with having a child. We will cope with it as much as we can. Today has been the most we’ve seen each other in a while.” His hand moved over the table, grasping Lista’s tight.

 

“Well, why don’t Duo and I watch over Xander for a little while so you two can spend some time together?” Trowa suggested.

 

Lista’s attention snapped to Quatre before turning back to her friend. “That’s really nice of you, Trowa, but you don’t have to do anything like that for us.”

 

“Hey, take it while you can get it,” Duo spoke up. “And besides, I think it would be kind of nice to watch him. I can bond with my awesome godson, and you can do your little sappy thing that you love to do so much. Trowa and I don’t mind watching over Xander for a bit. Just pretend we’re not down here.”

 

Quatre looked at his wife, his fingers tightening over hers. The offer was too good to pass up, although he worried about inconveniencing his friends. “Are you sure you don’t mind?” he asked. “It _would_ be nice to spend some time with Lista, but I don’t want the two of you to feel overwhelmed taking care of Xander.”

 

Duo waved her hand dismissively. “We can take care of it, Quatre. He’s sleeping right now, anyway, and if he needs his diaper changed, well…I’ll make Trowa do it.”

 

Lista couldn’t help but laugh. “I think it sounds nice, Quatre. Duo and Trowa can bond with the baby a bit.”

 

Quatre didn’t need to mull over the offer any longer. He stood from his chair, pulling Lista along with him. “Well, if you’re certain that you don’t mind watching Xander, then Lista and I will go upstairs for a little while. But if you need anything, just yell up for us. We’ll be right down.”

 

“Don’t worry, Quatre,” Trowa assured him. “We really don’t mind watching him.”

 

“Thank you both so much. We really appreciate this,” Lista thanked with a smile. “Xander should be okay for a little while. I fed and changed him right before putting him down to sleep, so he should be all right when he wakes up.”

 

Quatre tugged on his wife’s hand, chuckling as she attempted to continue her explanation. “Sweetheart, we can trust Trowa and Duo to watch him. He’ll be all right down here with them.”

 

Lista nodded in agreement, giving her friends a quick wave as Quatre led her to the second story of the house. He pulled her into their bedroom, closing the door behind them. “So, what are we going to do? I’m so used to watching Xander that I have no idea what to do with myself.”

 

Quatre smiled and pulled her close. “Well, I think some pampering may be in order. How about a bubble bath? Together?”

 

Lista’s features beamed. “That sounds wonderful. It seems like it’s been a long time since we’ve had a bubble bath.”

 

“Well, then, I see no reason to put it off any longer,” Quatre replied with a smile. He led her inside their bathroom, giving her a gentle kiss before making the preparations. Lista pulled out towels and placed them on the rack for when they were finished.

 

Both tugged their clothes off and tossed them in the hamper while the water and bubbles filled the tub. Quatre turned the water off and helped Lista get inside before following her in, settling himself right behind her. He wrapped his arms around her belly, now nearly back to normal after giving birth two months prior, and pulled her against his nakedness.

 

“This feels nice,” Lista swooned as she rested her head against his shoulder. “We’ll have to thank Duo and Trowa again for giving us the time to do this.”

 

“Indeed,” Quatre agreed. His fingers splayed over her belly, sending shivers through her skin as he massaged gentle circles over her. He listened to her moan in response, her head shifting against him until her hair tickled the side of his face. “I love you, Lista. I’ll spend the rest of my life showing you that.”

 

“It won’t take much effort since I already know that,” Lista replied in a drunken murmur. “But I’ll appreciate the effort nonetheless.” She tilted her head to look at him, flashing him a smile. “I love you, too, Quatre. I can’t remember a time in my life when you weren’t in it. It just goes to show how much of an impact you have on people.”

 

“It’s not just me, sweetheart,” Quatre corrected. “You’ve had that very same influence on me. There isn’t a single woman in this world other than you that I could have ever hoped to marry and have a son with. Only you.”

 

Lista released a short hum against her throat just as Quatre leaned over, pressing his lips against hers tenderly. What began as an innocent kiss quickly became heated as soon as his tongue passed through her lips, brushing hotly against hers. Lista turned on her hip, spreading bubbles along the expanse of Quatre’s chest as her hand gripped his neck for support.

 

Quatre’s hot mouth finally left hers, leaving her breathless, in favor of making a wet trail along her jaw line. His body cried out for much more than mere kisses along her skin, and for one of the first times in his life, he let go of his control and responded to the carnal instincts that had grown for her over the last several months.

 

Lista felt herself being pulled to her feet, her consciousness glazed over as Quatre’s hands moved a gentle dance over her arms, waist, and breasts. She was being eased from the wet, bubbly confines of the bathtub before being suddenly jerked into his arms, rousing a sharp gasp from between her teeth.

 

When her eyes found his, there was a passion there she had never seen before, that her curiosity begged her to discover. Somehow she knew it would find her before she had such an opportunity.

 

Her body, still dappled with bubbles, fell to their bed, Quatre’s body quickly falling over hers like a blanket. His mouth crushed hers, hungrily and almost forcefully, but Lista knew that Quatre, in that moment, was no longer the sweet, innocent boy of fifteen she had met several years ago at New Edwards. He was a man of nineteen, her husband, the father of her son, and the only man that could make her nerve-endings cry out for a blissful undoing.

 

Moonshine from the nearby window bounced off the top of Quatre’s golden head, creating the hazy illusion of a halo. She had to enjoy the irony of it all, given their state and the impurity swarming around them like mobile dolls threatening holy grounds. She half-expected the halo to turn black as night, tainted with lust.

 

Lista’s body arched into his in response to a deep-throated moan that seemed to awaken every single fiber of her being that had been asleep to his touch. Her impatience grew to astounding levels, and as soon as his lips left hers to trail upon the base of her throat, her fingers curled into his hair and her lips parted in a profane, raspy two-word demand she never thought she would utter.

 

Quatre jerked back, his wife’s growling words echoing through his head as if on a broken record. He did not intend to deny her, of denying his own lusts that remained unsatisfied over the course of the past year.

 

Lista felt herself being pulled up and turned around until she lay on her hands and knees, fingers curling over the disheveled bed sheets. A familiar hand roved around her thigh, finding the apex of her legs, now hot and nearly dripping with desire. Her body seized when his fingers danced upon her, testing her, reintroducing himself to the part of her body that only _he_ had the permission to see, to touch, to taste.

 

The motion of his fingers quickened almost instantly, finding the bundle of ripe nerves he had missed so much. He rubbed her, pinched her, until his wife was bucking against him in breathless gratitude.

 

Her orgasm burned through her like wildfire, an uneven cry breaking through her lips. And just as she rode out the final blissful trembles of her climax, Quatre’s fingers were replaced by the quickened thrust of his aching erection.

 

The feel of him sliding inside her was like granting her new life. His hands gripped her hips, jerking maddeningly against her as if tomorrow would never come. Quatre watched as Lista’s hands slid up the headboard, pulling herself up to a kneeling position so she could find the top of the wood to use for stability.

 

Quatre was quick to shove her body against the board, his thrusts relentless, violent, as they found their way through his wife’s sweet body, pounding thought-spiraling shivers through her spine, her muscles, her very blood.

 

Lista cried for more, arching her neck back and her fingers clawing over the edge of the headboard. Quatre snaked an arm around her belly, yanking her tighter against his aching body. At that moment, all his mind cried out was that the body he was nestled so deeply inside was no one’s but his to conquer, his to touch, his to shatter.

 

“Quatre, don’t stop,” she begged with a gasp, her hips now meeting backwards with his, meeting every single aggressive thrust. She released a heavy moan, broken and mingled with a pleasured cry as he thrust again and again. He no longer had any control over his movements. His body craved her, and, by god, he would have her until she writhed, screamed, and came under his influence. Nothing else mattered.

 

“Do you like it, love?” Quatre rasped, his lips finding the tender tendon where her neck met her shoulder. “Tell me.” He gave a jerked thrust for emphasis, causing her to moan sharp and high. _“Tell me.”_

 

“Yes,” she answered, knuckles white and achy from her grip on their bed. “God, yes.” Her inner muscles clenched down on him, pulsing and throbbing for her release that was soon to come. She released a sob and a whimper, followed by a quick cry of his name.

 

Her release was coming quickly as Quatre’s thrusts intensified, deepened, sped up inside her. She pushed herself up and away from the headboard, her hand finding his neck. She grabbed it tight, fingernails digging deep crescents into his skin as a later reminder to this passionate liaison. Tension continued to spiral, body rocking and jerking against body, as both sought out their pleasure and nothing else.

 

Quatre felt Lista’s muscles pulse and clench down violently; she was dangerously close, and one more push in the right direction would have her right where he wanted her. A palm cupped over her breast while his arm held her fast against him, preventing her from falling forward. His thumb grazed over her nipple, sending ripples through her.

 

That simple touch was enough. Lista convulsed against him, moaning Quatre’s name long and loud, uncaring of whether their guests downstairs would hear. Bright lights flashed before her eyes and, within seconds, felt Quatre give one last deep thrust within her before groaning her name in her ear, spilling his seed deep into her body.

 

Lista slumped back against his body, her chest burning as she heaved for air. She felt Quatre slide out of her slowly, his forehead pressed against the back of her shoulder. She was surprised that after such a passionate interlude, far vigorous than they had ever been, that she was not as sore as expected.

 

A hand made its way around her belly, this time slow and careful. “Lista?” Quatre’s voice came in a croak as he molded himself against her back, placing an open-mouthed kiss against the top of her shoulder. “Sweetheart, are you all right?”

 

Lista hesitated, summoning the strength to lift and turn her head to gaze upon her surprisingly passionate husband. “I’m fine, Quatre,” she murmured, her throat dry from crying out. “Why would you think I’m not?”

 

He rubbed a hand against his face, pushing back his sweat-dripping bangs. “I was so rough with you. Far too rough. I was like an animal in heat. Dear God.” He shook his head, slamming his eyes shut.

 

Lista stared at him in disbelief. “Quatre, don’t. You’re allowed to feel that way. You’re only human.”

 

“All I cared about was having your body,” Quatre groaned, keeping his eyes averted from her. “I have never acted like that with you. And now I have to live with the fact I just used you as a – a tool.”

 

She slid a hand up his chest, cupping over his neck. “I liked every single minute of it.” She pressed a passionate kiss against him, suckling his bottom lip playfully. She leaned in to his ear, adding in a seductive whisper, “I can only hope to see more of that part of you. So much more.”

 

Quatre’s eyes widened slightly, his throat suddenly growing tight and dry. He cleared his throat loudly, shaking his head. “Nonetheless, I did it out of lust, not love, and that is unforgiveable. I should have made love to you properly, gently. I didn’t even _make love_ to you. That was just…sex.”

 

“It doesn’t always have to be making love, you know,” Lista pointed out. She leaned in, dragging her lips teasingly over his again. “You have a part of you that you’ve been ignoring. And I want to see all of you, every single part, including that one.” A moan vibrated against her throat as her hand trailed down his body, moving torturously close to the center of him. “It made me feel good, alive. _You_ made me feel good.”

 

Quatre swallowed loudly. His erection was sparking back to life at the huskiness in his wife’s words. Ignoring his reawakened arousal seemed like a sin at this point. And from the hazed look in Lista’s eyes, the touch of her fingers as she stretched down further still, she seemed far from satisfied.

 

Arms wrapped tight around her back, he eased her back to the bed. “This time I want to see your face. I want to do this the right way, the way you deserve.” He bent down, his hot breath beating against the tilt of her neck. “This time, sweetheart, we make love.”

 

 

 

 

Duo leaned over Xander’s bassinet, watching the baby’s chest rise and fall with every quickened breath. He was still fast asleep, far from content in the confines of his warm bassinet. “Gotta say, Quatre and Lissy sure did make one cute kid. I’ll have to bring Melody over soon. I know she’ll love seeing him.”

 

About to offer a concurrence, Trowa opened his mouth, but a loud crack against an upstairs wall interrupted him.

 

Both former Gundam pilots snapped their heads towards the second floor. Duo’s brows furrowed into points. “What the hell was that?”

 

“Hmm.” Trowa’s attention returned to the sleeping child before placing himself back on the sofa. “I suspected their moment alone would come to this.”

 

“What? Do you mean that they’re—” Duo was interrupted upon hearing another loud crack against the wall, followed by a very feminine moan. A wily grin spread across his face, stifling a laugh. “Oh, yeah, they’re definitely up there doing _that_.”

 

“Well, it has been quite a long time for them, and Lista was just cleared to resume any and all previous physical activities,” Trowa reminded him nonchalantly.

 

There was another wall crack, followed by Quatre’s name being called out in a shriek.

 

Duo couldn’t control his snickering. “Quatre asked Doctor Vale literally like five minutes after Xander was born when he could start doing… _that_ again. I could have never thought of Quatre being like this, but whaddaya know. The guy’s always full of surprises.”

 

Another high-pitched moan echoed down the stairs, causing Duo to look down at the sleeping child in his bassinet, oblivious. “Xander, something tells me you’re gonna be having tons of little brothers and sisters.”

 

 

 

 

Walking through the front door, Quatre quickly moved to loosen his tie. Had someone put a pile of bricks in his briefcase? Surely the weight wasn’t just from the papers and folders he’d stuffed in there before leaving to return home.

 

He moved to the living room, finding it dark and silent. “Lista?” He placed the briefcase on the sofa, followed closely by his jacket. He would hang it up later, as soon as he located his wife and son. He strolled up the stairs, finding it as dark as it was downstairs. Surely she hadn’t gone to bed yet. She always made it a point to stay up and wait for him to return home, not to mention it seemed a little early still for Xander to be down for bed.

 

As he came up to his open bedroom door, he stopped short of the nursery, peering inside. He could see his son sleeping soundly within his crib, tucked tight under his blanket. He smiled and moved to the next door, finding a faint gold glow beating off the wood of the doorway.

 

He moved inside, curious, only to find the room blanketed with lit candles, all vanilla-scented, and a bottle of chilled wine at the bedside with two empty glass flutes. His fingers moved over the buttons of his shirt, taking several more steps into the room when he noticed the bed still made and Lista nowhere to be found.

 

“Lista? Sweetheart, where are you?” he called out again, growing seemingly worried for the whereabouts of his wife. As he took one more step forward, arms slid around his midsection, halting his unbuttoning.

 

“Welcome home, sweetheart,” a husky female voice whispered in his ear. Slender fingers replaced his on his remaining buttons, unfastening them with ease. “How was your day?”

 

Quatre turned over his shoulder, smiling, to look upon his wife. Her hair was pulled up high on her head, and she was already dressed for bed – in a red satin nightie, no less. “It was eventful, to be sure. The restoration is moving along faster than expected, to which Melody is ecstatic over. Things seem to be going well within Preventer, as well. From what I understand it, everything is going exceptionally well. Melody sends her love. Expect a phone call from her tomorrow during lunchtime.”

 

After finishing with his buttons, Lista urged him to turn around so he could completely face her. She moved her arms from his waist to his neck, twirling the ends of his hair around her finger. “That’s so good to hear. I’m glad things are going well. But I knew they would be with Melody at the head of everything. Her determination is exactly what the Colonies need to thrive.”

 

Quatre nodded in agreement. “How did Xander’s doctor’s appointment go?”

 

“Great. His treatment is doing well. His thyroid hormones are right where they should be, so at least we know everything is reacting well,” Lista explained. Her smile widened as she leaned in for a quick kiss. “All in all, I had a nice day. I’m glad to hear you did, too.”

 

“It would have been better if you were with me,” Quatre admitted. “Xander, too. I missed you both a great deal today.”

 

“The separation is healthy,” Lista reminded him with a shrug. “That means when you come home, I can surprise you with the candles and wine and have a nice evening with you.”

 

Chuckling, Quatre returned her kiss with one of his own. “So wise you are,” he teased. His eyes scoped over the room once more, taking in the gentle sheen from the candles as their flames reflected off the walls. “So, is there a specific occasion for this?”

 

“Not really. I just thought it would be nice to recreate the mood from the night that more than likely produced Xander,” Lista replied. “The only thing I’m missing is the flowers. I’ll just have to make sure I have them the next time.” She motioned towards the waiting bottle of wine on the nightstand. “But I do have your favorite wine, all chilled and ready, if you would like a glass.”

 

A wily grin formed on Quatre’s mouth. “So does this mean you have something specific planned to mirror that of the same night we likely conceived our son?”

 

Lista shrugged playfully, a swift red blush splashing her cheeks. “I don’t know. Maybe. But then again, I’m sure it wouldn’t make a difference if I planned for it because it would happen on its own. Wasn’t that your excuse when this situation was turned around?”

 

Laughing, Quatre shook his head. “Not necessarily. I did, in fact, plan to make love to you that night, but I was worried you would be too tired for it. But you proved my worries wasted.”

 

“Well, Xander is down for the night. He and I played for a good bit of the evening after dinner. There’s a plate in the fridge for you if you would like to reheat it, by the way. He got so tired that he couldn’t wait to go to sleep,” Lista explained. “So, it seems as if we have the night to ourselves, and it will probably stay that way…so long as we’re quiet.”

 

Quatre scooped Lista up in his arms, causing her to laugh heartily as her arms found their way around his neck. “In the time I have grown to know you, sweetheart, I have never been able to keep you quiet. Somehow I don’t think tonight will be any different.”

 

 

 

 

The End


End file.
